Letters From War
by Back-To-Paradise
Summary: [TRADUCTION de hunnyfresh] Emma est soldat à Fort Benning. Regina est Maire de Storybrooke. A travers un programme destiné à aider les soldats loin de chez eux, Emma et Regina commencent à s'envoyer des lettres. Leur relation va évoluer de manière inattendue. S'envoyer des lettres va devenir vital pour les deux jeunes femmes... Jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles cesse de répondre.
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteur 1** **: Hey ! Nous revoilà pour une nouvelle traduction, qui on l'espère, vous plaira !**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent** _ **To Be Loved**_ **: la suite mettra un peu de temps à arriver.**

 _ **Thanks to hunnyfresh for allowing us to translate her fanfiction (Link of the original story into our profil)**_ **Merci à hunnyfresh pour nous avoir permis de traduire sa fanfiction (Lien de l'histoire originale dans notre profil).**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnyfresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tiré de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schultz.**

 **Si quelques fautes d'orthographe se sont glissées dans le chapitre, nous nous en excusons d'avance )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **« Ce serait merveilleux pour votre image, Madame le Maire. »** Sidney suivait Regina jusqu'à son bureau, les bras chargés de quelques documents qu'il agitait devant le visage de la brune. Celle-ci souffla d'agacement et lui lança un regard noir quand l'un des papiers faillit couper le petit garçon de six mois qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, bien calé contre sa hanche.

 **« Faites attention ! »** Siffla-t-elle.

Sidney baissa honteusement la tête et ses joues chauffèrent sous le regard de la brune.

 **« Mes excuses »** Dit-il malgré son embarras. Ce petit incident ne l'empêcha cependant pas de continuer sur sa lancée. **« Mais pensez un peu aux gros titres : '** _ **Le Maire de Storybrooke soutient les troupes**_ **.' Ça ne vous ferez pas de mal d'avoir quelques alliés dans l'armée, Regina, même si ce ne sont que des soldats. »**

Regina soupira en positionnant correctement Henry dans ses bras tout en récupérant les papiers que Sidney lui tendait. **« Vous savez bien que j'ai adopté Henry il y a quelques mois. Je dirige déjà cette ville et maintenant je suis aussi maman. Je n'ai pas le temps pour m'occuper de ces étrangers. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez les héberger. Vous allez seulement être en correspondance avec eux. Cela remonterait le moral aux soldats qui on le mal du pays. »** Assura Sidney. Puis, voyant toujours l'hésitation de Regina, il rajouta : **« Vous ne serez pas enrôlée dans cette guerre. »**

 **« Évidement. »** Elle appuya sa tête sur celle d'Henry quand le garçon se mit à s'agiter pour attirer l'attention de sa mère. Regina posa instinctivement un baiser sur ses petits cheveux bruns afin de l'apaiser. Après avoir examiné les documents, elle fixa Sidney puis la porte. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler pour que le journaliste se précipite à quitter le bureau.

Regina alla s'asseoir, Henry sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle lisait quelques informations sur le soldat qui allait être son correspondant. **« Je suppose qu'on va se faire un nouvel ami, Henry. Est-ce que ça te plaît ? »** Henry se mit à gargouiller puis il tendit sa petite main afin de saisir les quelques objets qui été à sa portée avant que sa mère ne puisse réagir. Regina poussa les affaires qui traînaient sur son bureau pour que son fils ait de l'espace. Elle embrassa sa tempe pendant qu'elle lisait le nom du soldat.

 _Emma Swan_

 _ **Fort Benning, GA.**_

Une grenade explosa au loin dans un énorme bruit qui perça les oreilles d'Emma pendant qu'elle allait s'accroupir dans une des tranchées fraîchement creusée, assez grande pour l'abriter, elle ainsi que son Sergent et deux autres soldats de sa troupe. De la sueur coulait le long de son front, le poids de ses armes pesant sur ses épaules alors que des balles étaient tirées par des soldats perchés sur de grandes tours, visant stratégiquement le champ de bataille.

Les simulations qu'Emma avait vécues pendant sa formation d'infanterie étaient le plus souvent faites à pleine vitesse avec la présence permanente du danger. Le monde été toujours choqué par les récents événements survenus à New York il y a un mois, alors l'équipe d'Emma ainsi que le reste de l'armée Américaine étaient entraînés plus durement que jamais. Une partie de son équipe se présentait comme l'ennemi, mais ils avaient tous la même mission : Neutraliser la menace.

Cet entraînement était particulier puisque l'équipe d'Emma étaient limitée en équipements, n'utilisant rien de plus que leurs outils de tranchée. Alors qu'elle aurait pu utiliser une arme, le combat rapproché était plus approprié, et, aussitôt que les tirs cessèrent, il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour reprendre son souffle, tandis que ses coéquipiers surveillaient la zone. Sur le signal de leur supérieur, ils sortirent de la tranchée, permettant à l'obscurité de les cacher.

Le sergent Booth quant à lui, était le seul à être resté dans la fosse, jouant le rôle d'un camarade blésé, alors qu'en réalité il était chargé de les chronométrer, évaluant la vitesse à laquelle ils réussiraient l'entraînement.

Son équipe restait à couvert, près d'un des murs d'une petite maison, désormais en ruine, guettant attentivement chaque mouvement dans le calme de la nuit. Le soldat qui ouvrait la marche donna le feu vert pour avancer, mais Emma, qui était à l'arrière sentit le métal d'un AK-47 dans son dos. Les deux autres membres de l'équipe restés avec elle n'avaient rien remarqué. La blonde devina rapidement que son ennemi avait réussi à se faufiler dans le silence de la nuit. Elle grimaça, plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête en signe de capitulation. Elle se tourna lentement pour faire face au Première Classe Cassidy, la victoire se lisait déjà dans ses yeux tandis qu'il pointait son arme sur elle.

 **« Désolé Em'** » S'excusa-t-il. Mais Emma ne lui en voulait pas. C'était la vie ou la mort après tout. Elle s'agenouilla doucement alors qu'il s'approchait, mais au dernier moment, elle attrapa le canon du fusil, se releva et lui donna un coup dans les genoux, le forçant à se mettre à terre. Elle réussit à prendre l'arme, et fit rapidement le tour de son ennemi, pointant le canon dans son cou.

 **« Pas moi »** Dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaule.

De puissants projecteurs furent dirigés sur le terrain, et Emma remarqua qu'un de ses camarades avait réussi à assommer son assaillant. L'autre en revanche était allongé, feignant d'être mort, son ennemi debout au-dessus, l'arme pointé sur sa tête.

 **« Tu prévois d'être tué Johnson ? »** Cria August qui sortait de la tranchée pour se précipiter vers lui.

 **« Non Monsieur. »** Murmura Johnson.

 **« Va donc dire ça à ta famille. »** August se tourna vers le reste de son équipe. **« Bon travail. On retourne au camp. »**

Emma aida Neal à se relever, se retenant de sourire quand il grimaça de douleur. Elle lui tapa amicalement le dos, et ils rejoignirent au pas de course le Quartier Général. Ils y déposèrent équipements et matériels, puis se dirigèrent vers les douches.

La routine plaisait à Emma mais la discipline lui plaisait encore plus. Après avoir passé seize ans dans différentes familles d'accueil, avoir été virée de l'école pour comportement violent, absentéisme et piratage de l'ordinateur de l'école pour changer ses notes, la blonde s'était retrouvée devant un juge qui lui avait donné le choix entre une maison pour jeunes en difficultés ou le camp d'entraînement. Elle avait du potentiel, c'est en tout cas ce que le juge lui avait dit, rajoutant qu'elle avait seulement besoin de discipline pour rester dans le droit chemin. Elle avait voulu prendre la poudre d'escampette, mais elle savait qu'August, un garçon qu'elle avait rencontré pendant son dernier séjour en famille d'accueil, allait lui aussi dans un camp d'entraînement. Alors pourquoi pas ?

Les six premiers mois avaient été plus durs que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que la punition pour son langage déplacé et son comportement était de faire des pompes jusqu'à l'épuisement, ou le nettoyage du hall jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir son reflet sur le linoleum. Ce dont elle avait l'habitude en revanche, s'était de voler quelques barres chocolatées par ci par là, mais ça ne comptait pas. Ce qui était important ici, c'était l'obéissance et l'intelligence.

Alors, elle appris rapidement, montrant aux officiers qui lui criaient au visage qu'une petite orpheline pouvait s'élever au sommet de sa division, et mettre au tapis des hommes deux fois plus grands qu'elle à mains nues.

Parfois, il était plus facile pour Emma de n'avoir personne dans sa vie. Elle n'avait pas de réel foyer, et elle avait précipité son départ après la cérémonie qui avait eu lieu pour sa montée en grade, faute d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui prendre des photos. Souvent, pendant ses semaines de permission, elle se surprenait à rêver d'un endroit plus confortable que sa vieille Volkswagen Beetle Jaune qui l'attendait dans un garage à Boston.

Elle avait August, bien sûr. Découvrir qu'il était son Sergent quand elle fut envoyée à Fort Benning avait été un soulagement. Bien qu'elle le considère comme un frère, elle n'avait pas eu droit à des traitements de faveur. Pourtant, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille depuis que ses parents l'avaient abandonnée sur le bord d'une autoroute. L'avoir à ses côtés l'avait aidée à prendre confiance dans ce qu'elle faisait.

August n'avouerait sûrement jamais qu'Emma était meilleure au tir que lui. La blonde l'avait souvent taquiné sur le sujet, lui disant qu'il ferait bien de se mettre à son niveau s'il ne voulait pas mourir avant l'heure.

Emma sortit de la douche, débarrassée de la sueur et de la saleté du terrain. Elle entra dans le dortoir, saluant de la tête son équipe. La blonde traversa la longue rangée de lits jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne le sien, placé au coin de la pièce. Elle était l'une des trois femmes recrutées dans l'unité et elle avait été chanceuse de ne pas se retrouver au milieu des hommes où leur odeur corporelle laissait à désirer. Les murs entourant son lit lui paraissaient bien vides en comparaison du reste de la pièce qui était couverte de photos, de lettres, de cartes des êtres chers de ses camarades. Elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser et se jeta dans son lit, profitant de l'heure de liberté qu'ils avaient après le travail et avant le dîner pour se relaxer. Elle ferma les yeux, quand son Sergent lui cria qu'elle avait du courrier.

L'homme en question, qui venait de perturber son seul moment de relaxation, déposa une enveloppe sur sa table de chevet, le sourire aux lèvres. **« Qui est Regina ? »**

 **« Qui ça ? »** Demanda Emma, se redressant pour s'adosser au mur.

Il désigna la lettre de la tête. Emma prit l'enveloppe et l'examina comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Pourtant, elle ne connaissait personne qui serait susceptible de lui envoyer quelque chose. Pendant toutes ces années dans l'armée, elle avait toujours été la seule qui n'était pas appelée pour la distribution du courrier. Les quelques papiers où son nom était mentionné étaient son certificat de naissance et son contrat d'engagement. Alors pourquoi cette lettre ? Elle effleura de son pouce l'adresse de l'expéditeur et sentit les minuscules abrasions laissées par les coups de crayon de sa mystérieuse correspondante. _Regina Mills._

 **« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une amie qui t'attendais. »** August posa une main sur son cœur, feignant d'être blessé : **« Je pensais qu'on était plus proche que ça… »**

 **« Je ne la connais pas. »** Répondit la blonde sans quitter la lettre des yeux. Une partie d'elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était sûrement une blague ou qu'elle était appelée à finir sa peine.

August s'avança vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent, la forçant à le regarder. **« Tu es supposée l'ouvrir. »** Lui chuchota-t-il doucement.

 **« Oui, Monsieur. »** Répondit Emma d'un air moqueur, avant de lever un sourcil, indiquant son besoin d'être seule. Levant les mains en signe de capitulation, August laissa la blonde pour aller voir le reste de son équipe, lui donnant l'intimité dont elle avait besoin pour ouvrir cette mystérieuse lettre.

Doucement, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit le morceau de papier soigneusement plié. Elle hésita avant de le déplier. Elle remarqua l'écriture élégante et légère de sa correspondante.

 _14 Octobre 2001._

 _Chère Première Classe Swan,_

 _En premier lieu, je voudrais prendre un moment pour vous remercier, vous et vos camarades, de tout ce que vous faites pour notre pays. Je ne peux imaginer l'entraînement que vous devez suivre et les sacrifices que vous devez faire, mais sachez que je vous en remercie._

 _Je comprends que cela puisse paraître orthodoxe, mais j'ai récemment appris qu'écrire aux troupes pouvait avoir un rôle thérapeutique. Le programme qui a été mis en place et qui permet aux civils d'envoyer leurs remerciements aux soldats semble avoir du succès. Je suis sûre que vous devez déjà être en correspondance avec votre famille, et j'espère que ces lettres ne vous dérangeront pas._

 _Je m'appelle Regina Mills. Je vous écris de Storybrooke, dans le Maine, une petite ville dont je suis le Maire. C'est une ville tranquille, ce qui me rassure sur le fait que mon fils ne se mettra jamais dans des situations délicates._

 _Avez-vous des enfants ? Votre famille doit être tellement fière de vous. J'espère que vous les retrouverez vite une fois rentrée chez vous._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Regina Mills._

Une vague de tristesse submergea Emma qui imaginait maintenant le portrait de cette femme, qui ne pensait pas à mal en décrivant la famille que la blonde n'avait pas. C'était gentil de sa part de demander, mais cela lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas eu de contact avec le monde réel depuis tellement d'années. Même si elle et son équipe n'étaient pas encore partis en mission, Emma avait déjà rêvé d'avoir quelqu'un en dehors de l'unité avec qui passer ces mois de routine.

 **« Sergent ? »** Appela la blonde, se relevant quand August arriva. Il s'appuya contre le mur, silencieux. **« Je ne savais pas que j'avais été désignée pour une correspondance avec un civil. »**

Le jeune homme sembla enfin comprendre et une grimace apparut sur son visage. **« Tu n'as jamais reçu une lettre, Swan. Tu veux que je te donne un tuyau pour rester en vie quand tu es en mission ? Garder toute ta tête aussi longtemps que possible. »**

 **« Tu écris à ta famille d'accueil ? »** Demanda Emma, n'y croyant pas. Elle savait qu'August n'avait pas apprécié son séjour dans sa dernière famille, tout comme elle.

Il souffla et croisa les bras. **« Tu sais que j'arrêterais de leur écrire quand je serais rentré définitivement chez moi. »**

La blonde secoua la tête, sachant que même ici, August était capable de s'isoler avec un bloc de papier à lettre.

 **« Répond lui. »** August posa une main sur son épaule, et laissa Emma pour qu'elle puisse y réfléchir.

August avait peut-être raison. Elle pourrait attendre les réponses de cette Regina. C'était plus excitant que ce que la blonde avait pu imaginer.

Elle replaça la lettre dans son enveloppe et cacha le tout sous son oreiller. Cette correspondance n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout.

* * *

Regina berçait Henry qui s'était endormi contre elle et jeta un œil sur les tas de dossiers qu'elle tenait dans son autre bras. Elle réussit néanmoins à sortir son courrier de la boîte aux lettres sans déranger le sommeil de son fils. La montagne de documents commença à pencher quand elle fut sur le seuil de la maison. La sécurité d'Henry passant avant le reste, elle laissa les papiers tomber sur un côté de la petite table de l'entrée, quelques lettres virevoltant jusqu'à toucher le sol, ce qui fit s'agiter le petit garçon.

 **« Shhh. »** Murmura Regina, caressant la tête de l'enfant et embrassant sa tempe. Il se rendormit presque aussitôt, lovant sa tête au creux du cou de sa mère. Elle marcha jusqu'à la salle à manger où elle avait installé un berceau et y déposa doucement Henry. Sa petite main se referma sur un de ses doigts et Regina prit un moment pour la caresser et le regarder dormir.

Sa décision d'adopter avait été la meilleure qu'elle n'ait jamais prise. Elle avait longtemps attendu pour avoir la chance de fonder une famille, et maintenant, elle profitait de chaque seconde. Certes, Henry était un bébé grognon. Il avait passé ses premières semaines à tirer les cheveux de la brune avant qu'elle ne réalise que le garçon avait des coliques. Il avait aussi tendance à la garder éveillée la nuit et prenait tout ce qui était à sa portée pour de la nourriture, mais Regina ne regrettait rien de tout ça. Elle aurait pu le regarder dormir toute la journée, mais elle avait du travail. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et retourna dans l'entrée pour ramasser les documents tombés au sol.

Elle ne remarqua pas la lettre venant de Géorgie coincée sous le pied de la table quand elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

 **« Alors ? »** Demanda August. Lui et le reste de l'équipe étaient dehors, sous un soleil de plomb et faisaient des pompes.

 **« Alors quoi ? »** Répondit Emma, en plein milieu de l'exercice, levant les yeux vers lui, puis se rebaissant jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine touche le sol.

 **« Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à cette femme ? »** Grogna-t-il, se relevant lui aussi à la force de ses bras, quand une douleur à la jambe d'une blessure en Corée lui arracha une grimace.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne lui ai pas répondu ? »**

 **« Parce que ton nom n'est apparu sur aucune lettre depuis deux semaines. »**

 **« Tu sais que le courrier peut être long à arriver. »** Lança la blonde, en baissant le regard. Elle se répétait cette excuse en boucle comme pour s'en persuader. Un coup de sifflet retentit et, comme un seul homme, l'équipe se releva et se mit à courir, évitant les obstacles qui parsemaient le terrain. **« En plus, elle est Maire. »** Continua Emma quand elle fut à la hauteur d'August.

 **« D'une ville de campagne ? Combien de temps il faut pour que le courrier arrive ? »** Demanda August.

La blonde marmonna quelque chose, et s'allongea au sol en même temps que le jeune homme pour passer sous un fil barbelé. Elle garda la tête baissée et son corps plaqué au sol. Être recouverte de boue l'avait ralentie dans son élan. Avec le son des tirs sporadiques au-dessus de sa tête, elle n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser.

 **« Écris-lui encore. »** Siffla August.

 **« Non. »** Ses joues devinrent rouges, mais heureusement, la boue qui recouvrait son visage cachait sa gêne. Emma Swan ne suppliait pas pour se faire des amis. Bien-sûr, certaines personnes diraient que tous les problèmes qu'elle avait causés n'étaient qu'une excuse pour attirer l'attention, et si Regina Mills s'était sentie obligée, alors ainsi soit-il.

Ils sortirent de la boue et se précipitèrent pour escalader le mur où des cordes avaient été attachées.

 **« Emma »** Pressa August. **« Tu vas devenir folle. »**

 **« Je te pari que non. »** Susurra la jeune femme alors que la corde lui brûlait les mains. Ses pieds glissaient mais elle réussit à grimper jusqu'au sommet du mur.

 **« Je ne prendrais pas ce pari. »** Répondit August, quand, à son tour, il atteignit le haut du mur pour ensuite commencer la descente.

 **« Je pensais que tu avais des vices. »** Le taquina Emma.

 **« J'aime croire que je suis un gars intelligent. »** August lâcha la corde, sauta à pied joints et couru en direction du prochain obstacle. La blonde leva les yeux devant ce comportement, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lâcher à son tour la corde et de se retrouver genoux à terre de l'autre côté du mur.

 **« Je sais que tu n'arrêtes pas de la relire. »** Lança August quand Emma l'eut rattrapé.

Son silence ne fit que confirmer le fait que, pendant les deux dernière semaines, Emma avait ressortit l'enveloppe de sous son oreiller et n'avait pu s'empêcher de lire et relire la lettre de Regina. Elle réalisa qu'elle était devenue accro, qu'elle avait besoin qu'on se souvienne d'elle et qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Ce sentiment avait grandi au fil de ses relectures.

La blonde grimaça quand un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit, et, sans perdre une seconde, elle et le reste de l'équipe tombèrent sur le sol pour commencer une nouvelle série de pompes.

Elle ne savait pas qui était Regina Mills. Elle pouvait très bien être une grand-mère ou avoir sa propre famille. N'avait-elle pas un fils ? Il voulait peut-être s'enrôler dans l'armée et que sa mère avait vu l'occasion de pouvoir lui poser des questions. Peu importait qui elle était réellement, la première lettre qu'elle avait reçu venait d'elle et c'était plus que tout ce qu'elle pouvait demander.

* * *

Regina pinça l'arrête de son nez, le rédacteur en chef du Mirror lui criait dans l'oreille, son téléphone posé sur son épaule. Elle appréciait son enthousiasme quand il enquêtait sur les dessus et dessous de sa ville. Ce qu'elle appréciait moins en revanche, c'était qu'il appelle au moment du repas d'Henry pour lui demander quel type de pesticide Monsieur French utilisait pour ses roses.

 **« Sydney. »** Souffla-t-elle, essuyant la bouche d'Henry pleine de compote de pomme faite maison avant de le détacher de sa chaise haute. Elle le déposa sur le tapis pour le laisser à sa découverte de la maison. Elle le suivit quand il entra dans la cuisine à toute vitesse. Une boule de neige dans laquelle se trouvait un petit homme avait piqué la curiosité du petit garçon quand la brune se remit à parler. **« Pourquoi vous n'écrivez pas ce que vous avez trouvé et j'y jetterais un œil dès que j'aurais un moment ? »**

 **« Bien sûr, Madame le Maire. »** Confirma-t-il joyeusement. Même au téléphone, Regina pouvait voir ses mouvements de tête. **« Oh, j'oubliais. Je prévois d'écrire un article sur vous et votre soldat. »**

 **« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. »** Bien que Regina adorait avoir une photo d'elle dans le journal, ce qui permettait selon elle de rappeler aux gens qu'elle détenait le pouvoir dans cette ville, elle était fatiguée par l'adoration qu'il lui vouait. En plus, elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part du Première Classe Swan. Elle avait fait sa part et c'était tout ce dont elle pouvait se porter garante. L'idée qu'il était arrivé quelque chose au soldat avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais elle s'efforça de ne pas y penser. Elle avait un fils à élever et une ville à diriger.

Elle fit une pause quand elle réalisa qu'Henry ne faisait plus de bruit. Elle mit fin à sa conversation téléphonique et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Son cœur s'accéléra quand son fils n'apparut pas dans son champ de vision, mais quand elle se tourna vers l'entrée, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant l'enfant sous la petite table. Il lui tournait le dos et était sûrement en train de faire une bêtise. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Son silence signifiait généralement qu'il préparait quelque chose.

 **« Chéri. »** L'appela Regina, posant son téléphone sur la table et s'agenouillant pour être à son niveau. **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

Henry tourna la tête, le coin d'une enveloppe dans la bouche. Il avait les yeux ébahis de curiosité et voulait sûrement garder sa trouvaille.

 **« Henry. »** Le gronda doucement la brune en retirant la lettre de la bouche du petit garçon. **« Si tu avais encore faim, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? »**

Il gazouilla, s'appuyant sur les bras de sa mère pour se relever, et réessaya d'attraper l'enveloppe. Regina secoua légèrement la tête. **« Est-ce que tu peux le dire ? J'ai faim. Faim. »**

La seule réponse qu'elle obtient fut un autre gazouillement. Henry avait déjà oublié la lettre, s'en prenant maintenant au pendentif de sa mère. **« Et ça recommence. »** Soupira Regina en enlevant le bijou de la bouche de son fils.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, se releva et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où elle posa Henry sur les tapis de mousse en forme de puzzle. La lettre était pleine de bave et elle remarqua qu'elle venait du Première Classe Swan. La brune ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe et grimaça quand elle vit que la lettre datée de presque deux mois. Elle parcouru la page des yeux, essayant de déchiffrer l'écriture du soldat.

 _ **19 Octobre 2001**_

 _ **Bonjour,**_

 _ **Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre mais je suppose que ce n'est pas un problème. J'apprécie vos remerciements.**_

 _ **Enchantée de vous rencontrer Regina -en quelque sorte- ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas enchantée de vous rencontrer, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à des rencontres par lettre. Je pense que vous avez dû remarquer maintenant que non seulement j'écris mal, mais aussi que j'ai perdu mon livre "101 façon d'écrire une lettre". J'espère que vous m'en excuserez.**_

 _ **Votre lettre est la seule que j'ai reçu depuis que je suis enrôlée dans l'armée alors merci.**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas de famille à qui écrire, et mon Sergent que je considère comme un frère est ici, avec moi, et c'est lui qui m'a encouragée à m'inscrire pour cette correspondance.**_

 _ **Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Storybrooke, mais je crois qu'ils ont la meilleure Maire. Je suis née dans le Maine (coïncidence ?) mais j'ai souvent déménagé avant de m'installer à Boston.**_

 _ **Et pour répondre à votre question, même si je pense que vous avez dû le devinez, je n'ai pas d'enfant.**_

 _ **Merci pour votre lettre. Sincèrement. Elle a illuminé ma journée.**_

 _ **Cordialement,**_

 _ **Première Classe Emma Swan.**_

La lettre était datée de quelques jours après qu'elle ait envoyé la sienne, et un sentiment de malaise l'envahit. Elle ne s'était pas montrée particulièrement excitée par cette idée de correspondance avec les troupes quand Sidney lui en avait parlé, mais de savoir que sa lettre avait été la seule que ce soldat, cette Emma Swan, avait reçu depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'armée, qu'elle attendait une réponse depuis près de deux mois la fit se sentir coupable. Que devait penser le soldat ? Probablement ce que les gens de la ville pensaient eux aussi : qu'elle était indifférente, froide. Si elle n'avait pas Henry, les citoyens de Storybrooke auraient était convaincus que Regina Mills ne se souciait de personne. Mais apparemment, ce soldat était l'exception.

Une idée lui vint quand elle vit Henry jouer avec une voiture en bois, il la faisait roulée puis la mettait dans sa bouche et ainsi de suite.

 **« Henry ? »** L'appela-t-elle en repliant le morceau de papier. **« Tu aimerais aider Maman à écrire une lettre ? »**

Un sourire du garçon fut sa seule réponse. Elle le repris dans ses bras et tous les deux allèrent s'enfermer dans son bureau.

* * *

 **« Première Classe. »** Salua August quand Emma entra dans le QG après une séance de tir.

 **« Sergent. »** Le salua en retour la blonde.

Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Pendant un long moment, il ne dit rien et Emma resta tout simplement immobile. Avec un sourire, il sortit une lettre de sa poche et la tendit à la jeune femme. **« Tenez, soldat. »**

Elle baissa le regard quand il fut parti, et retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le nom du destinataire : Regina Mills. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher son excitation, heureuse de voir qu'une seconde lettre lui avait été adressée. Elle traversa les autres pièces du QG où le reste de l'équipe profitait aussi d'un moment de relaxation.

Dans un coin, August avait commencé une partie de carte avec deux hommes. D'autres s'étaient isolés pour passer des coups de téléphones. Emma, quant à elle se précipita vers le dortoir, s'assit sur son lit, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, et déchira l'enveloppe comme une enfant déchire un papier cadeau à Noël.

Pendant les deux derniers mois, elle s'était sentie seule, mais elle oublia tout ça quand elle put enfin lire la lettre.

 _15 Décembre 2001_

 _Première Classe Swan,_

 _Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à vous répondre. Votre lettre était tombée sous ma table mais mon fils l'a prise pour de la nourriture et la retrouvée. Peut-être que sons espièglerie a de bon côtés après tout._

 _Je dois l'admettre, j'ai été surprise de lire que ma lettre ait été la première que vous ayez reçue. Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été si longue à répondre, et peut-être pour illuminer un peu plus votre journée, j'ai demandé à mon fils de participer. Il a du talent, non ?_

Emma fronça les sourcils devant cette lettre si courte, déçue. Elle s'attendait à quoi ? Un roman ? Elle connaissait à peine cette femme. Elle retourna le papier et vit un ensemble de coups de crayons de toutes les couleurs qui prenaient toute la feuille, sauf un petit espace où il y avait écrit : _« De la part d'Henry et de Regina. »_

Elle regarda chaque ligne colorée, penchant la tête en étudiant cette peinture abstraite. Pour être honnête, c'était l'une des plus belles œuvres d'art qu'elle avait pu voir. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle lui était personnellement destinée. Elle effaça de son esprit l'image de la vieille femme, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas d'autre pour se représenter Regina. Cependant, elle pouvait sentir le puissant lien que cette femme avait avec son fils. Bien que la blonde ait pensé qu'une lettre de Regina était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait demander, recevoir la seconde l'avait rendue accro à ce sentiment d'attente d'une lettre du Maire.

La jeune femme se sentait légère. L'ancienne Emma serait simplement retournée à sa routine quotidienne, mais la nouvelle Emma ne pouvait pas attendre une seconde de plus pour répondre à sa correspondante. Elle parcourut la lettre une seconde fois, se leva, attrapa une feuille de papier et un crayon puis s'en alla chercher un coin tranquille pour écrire.

* * *

 _ **19 Décembre 2001**_

 _ **Bonjour Regina,**_

 _ **Vous avez là un petit Picasso. Je devrais garder la lettre en attendant le jour où il deviendra un artiste célèbre. Je serai une des seules personnes à avoir un original. Quel âge a votre fils ?**_

 _ **Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ma lettre égarée. Je comprends. Il n'y a pas d'obligation de réponse. Mais c'était agréable d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Heureusement que vous avez ce petit détective avec vous.**_

 _ **Au cas où Henry aurait décidé de manger tout votre papier à lettre avant Noël, je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances.**_

 _ **Emma Swan.**_

Regina enleva ses lunettes, un petit sourire aux lèvres après avoir lu la lettre. Si elle était la seule personne à laquelle Emma écrivait, Regina pouvait parier que le soldat n'avait pas fêté beaucoup de Noël dans le passé. La voix indifférente dans l'esprit de la brune lui répétait que cette Emma Swan était le dernier de ses soucis, surtout avec les fêtes de fin d'année qui étaient dans trois jours, mais la voix la plus forte, plus compatissante qui se faisait rarement entendre, sauf quand il s'agissait d'Henry, lui rappela que les dernier Noëls qu'elle avait fêté comme il se doit, datés d'il y a dix ans, avant la mort de ses parents.

Regina connaissait la solitude. Elle connaissait le besoin, la nostalgie, l'attente. Ce Noël était le premier qu'elle passait avec Henry, qui dormait paisiblement. Elle pouvait imaginer ce qu'Emma traversait, s'entraînant pour une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne, seule, loin de toutes les personnes qu'elle aurait pu appeler des amis.

L'arrivée d'Henry avait adoucit son cœur, et maintenant, le Maire de Storybrooke ressentait de l'empathie pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Peut lui importait, la brune rangea la lettre dans sa poche, un des seuls endroits inaccessibles pour son fils, pour éviter que l'incident avec la première lettre d'Emma ne se reproduise, et alluma son ordinateur pour une petite recherche.

* * *

Un bruit sourd retentit quand le soldat chargé de la distribution du courrier lança une petite boîte sur Emma et secoua la petite clochette toujours jonchée sur la table du dortoir où ils avaient fêté Noël trois jours auparavant. Surprise, elle attrapa la boîte de justesse. Elle se leva et jeta un regard noir au soldat. **« C'est quoi ton problème ? »**

Il haussa les épaules. **« Je distribue le courrier. »** L'homme passa devant elle sans un regard et continua à lancer les cartes et les enveloppes aux autres soldats.

Emma leva les yeux, puis les rabaissa sur le petit paquet. Il venait de Regina. August s'était faufilé derrière la blonde. **« C'est elle qui t'a envoyé ça ? »**

Emma se contenta d'hocher la tête en espérant ne pas avoir rougit. Elle détacha l'enveloppe collée sur le paquet et l'ouvrit. Un bonhomme de neige en carton, le bras autour d'un renne apparut en relief. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit écrit : _« Joyeux Noël »_ Henry avait signé son nom et Emma imagina Regina, l'aidant à tenir le crayon. **« Apparemment c'est de la part d'Henry. »**

 **« C'est qui Henry ? »** Demanda August en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Son fils. »** Répondit simplement la blonde, faisant le tour de la table et se dirigeant vers la porte.

 **« Tu es amie avec son fils ? »** Questionna-t-il plus fort, mais Emma ne l'entendait déjà plus.

* * *

Emma était assise sur son lit, qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un lit tant il y avait de choses dessus. Un paquet de graines de tournesol, deux boîtes de barres Granola, un grand sac avec divers objets comme un mini kit de couture, une nouvelle brosse à dents et un nettoyant pour les mains format voyage.

La blonde n'avait jamais eu de vrais cadeaux, autres que ceux que ses parents adoptifs se sentaient obligés de lui offrir. Elle rangea les cadeaux dans la boîte avec tellement de précaution que si quelqu'un l'avait vu faire, il aurait pensé qu'ils étaient faits d'or.

La jeune femme lui était tellement reconnaissante. Cette femme qu'elle connaissait à peine se souciait assez d'elle pour non seulement continuer à lui écrire, mais aussi pour lui envoyer des cadeaux de Noël. Ca ne signifiait peut-être pas grand-chose pour Regina, mais c'était tellement important pour Emma.

Elle avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin : l'enveloppe attendait patiemment d'être ouverte.

 _23 Décembre 2001_

 _Première Classe Emma Swan,_

 _Je réalise au moment où je vous écris que vous ne recevrez pas ce colis à temps pour les fêtes. C'est Henry qui a choisi la carte et les graines de tournesol. J'espère que cela vous a fait plaisir._

 _Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir quoi vous envoyer. J'ai cherché des listes de cadeaux à offrir aux troupes. J'espère ne pas avoir dépassé les limites ou vous avoir mis dans une situation inconfortable en vous envoyant tout ça. Je sais comment les fêtes peuvent être quand on est seule._

 _Pour répondre à votre question, Henry a huit mois. Il a appris à nager depuis un mois maintenant, mais il apprend tellement vite qu'on pourrait penser qu'il nage depuis qu'il est né. On travaille encore sur la marche et sur le langage._

 _Si cette lettre ne vous est pas parvenue à temps, je vous souhaite à vous et votre équipe un joyeux Noël._

 _Je vous souhaite également de passer un bon Nouvel An._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Regina Mills._

* * *

 _ **28 Décembre 2001**_

 _ **Bonjour,**_

 _ **Je vous remercie pour tous vos cadeaux. Vous ne savez pas à quel point je les apprécie. Vraiment. Merci.**_

 _ **Dites à Henry que j'ai adoré les graines de tournesol et la carte. Je l'ai accrochée au mur à côté de son dessin.**_

 _ **Vous n'avez dépassé aucune limite. C'est l'une des choses les plus gentilles que l'on est faite pour moi. J'aurai aimé avoir quelque chose à vous offrir en retour. Wow, je viens de réaliser que je ne sais pas ce que vous aimez. Peut-être aimeriez-vous un couteau suisse de l'armée ?**_

 _ **Je plaisante, je plaisante. Je suis presque sûre que je ne pourrais pas vous l'envoyer de toute manière.**_

 _ **Plus sérieusement, s'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous rendre la pareille, dites-le moi, je le ferai.**_

 _ **Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre, mais comment pouvez-vous savoir ce qu'on ressent quand on est seule pour les fêtes ?**_

 _ **Vous savez, quand j'ai reçu votre première lettre, je ne vous imaginez pas de la même manière. Je pensais que votre enfant était adolescent, alors qu'en réalité, c'est encore un bébé.**_

 _ **J'ai grandis avec plusieurs parents adoptifs, et je sais à quelle vitesse les enfants grandissent. Un jour, ils n'arrivent pas à s'asseoir par eux-mêmes, et l'autre, il s'enferment dans les toilettes, vous fichant la trouille de votre vie. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille d'utiliser des serrures avec sécurité enfant.**_

 _ **Quel mot pensez-vous qu'il dira en premier ? Maman ou papa ?**_

 _ **J'espère que vous n'avez pas de mal à gérer votre ville. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année.**_

 _ **Emma.**_

* * *

 _6 Janvier 2002_

 _Chère Première Classe Swan,_

 _Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Vous serez contente d'apprendre qu'Henry a bavé de façon excessive quand je lui ai dit que vous aviez apprécié ce qu'il avait choisi._

 _Vous avez raison, je n'ai aucunement besoin d'un couteau militaire. Si j'en avais un, je ressemblerai à un chef de mafia à Storybrooke. En dehors du travail et d'Henry, je passe le plus clair de mon temps à cuisiner et à lire. Rien d'exceptionnel mais néanmoins relaxant._

 _Pour ce qui est de passer les fêtes seule, étant donné que j'ai lancé le sujet, je vous dois une réponse. Ma mère était quelqu'un d'assez distant, et j'ai perdu mes deux parents quand j'étais encore jeune. Je n'avais plus de famille jusqu'à ce qu'Henry arrive. J'espère que « Maman » sera son premier mot comme il n'y que lui et moi maintenant. J'essaie de le faire parler, mais il ne fait que gazouiller. Le médecin dit que c'est normal, que chaque enfant avance à son rythme._

 _J'apprécie votre recommandation sur les serrures, je crois même avoir pris les devants. Tout ou presque est recouvert de mousse, il y a des barrières partout, et j'arrive souvent en retard aux réunions à cause des mécanismes de sécurité dont j'ai moi-même du mal à forcer l'ouverture. Il a fallu un jour entier à mon shérif pour tout installer._

 _Bonne Année, Miss Swan._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Regina Mills._

Regina finit d'écrire son nom et signa la lettre, y jetant un dernier coup d'œil avant de la plier et de la mettre dans l'enveloppe. Il fallait qu'elle pense à en acheter d'autres. Elle y inscrit son adresse et celle du camp de base d'Emma quand un cri d'Henry à travers l'interphone lui fit lever la tête. Elle plaça l'enveloppe dans une petite corbeille réservée au courrier à poster et quitta son bureau pour retrouver son fils.

La brune s'était trouvé une nouvelle amie en la personne d'Emma Swan. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais elle irait souvent au bureau de poste pour de nouveaux timbres et de nouvelles enveloppes alors qu'elle partagerait des anecdotes sur Henry, révèlerait des histoires sur sa jeunesse et se confirait à Emma. Alors que Regina prenait Henry dans ses bras, le recouvrant de baisers elle ne se doutait pas qu'il faudrait trois ans de correspondance pour qu'elle et Emma se rencontrent enfin.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2** **: Sooo ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les reviews seront-elles pleines de bisous ou pleines de cailloux ? Est-ce que la suite vous intéresse ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note d'auteur 1 : Hey ! Voici le chapitre 2. On espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci infiniment pour toutes vos adorables reviews et messages (Sur Twitter, merci Lily) ! Ça nous fait tellement plaisir que cette traduction vous plaise ! Merci de donner vos avis, ça nous encourage tellement à continuer. On remercie aussi Glandeuse, Lessy-enne, Raphi5930 ainsi que tous les Guests qui n'ont pas mis de pseudo.**

 **Tout ça pour vous dire que vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs de monde et qu'on vous aime !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnyfresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tiré de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schultz.**

 **Si vous voulez notre playlist pour la traduction de chapitre (Qui en plus sont dans le thème de cette fanfiction) :**

 **\- The Secret State - Fight Or Flight**

 **\- Five Finger Death Punch – Far From Home**

 **\- Five Finger Death Punch – Wrong Side Of Heaven**

 **Comme pour le premier chapitre, nous sommes désolées s'il reste quelques fautes…**

* * *

 _ **12 janvier 2002**_

 _ **Bonjour,**_

 _ **Haha, j'espère que le fait qu'Henry ne parle encore ne vous donne pas envie de vous venger sur les habitants en augmentant les impôts. Sinon, vous seriez un génie du crime.**_

 _ **Je crois qu'il y a des avantages à s'engager, comme la nourriture qui n'est pas si mal. Je ne suis pas très douée pour la cuisine. En grandissant, j'ai pris l'habitude de manger des pâtes. Heureusement, je sais faire chauffer de l'eau. J'aime lire aussi. Je n'ai pas apporté de livres avec moi, mais le dernier que j'ai lu était de Stephen King. Vous avez lu de bons livres récemment ?**_

 _ **Je suis désolée pour vos parents, mais je suis contente que vous ayez Henry. Il a l'air adorable. Je suppose que le père Noël l'a gâté.**_

 _ **Vous devez avoir beaucoup de pouvoir si vous avez réussi à faire venir le shérif pour installer les sécurités pour enfant. Les gens doivent vous adorer.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous allez bien.**_

 _ **Emma.**_

* * *

 _16 janvier 2002_

 _Première Classe Swan,_

 _Me croyez-vous corrompue ? Vous avez de l'audace._

 _Apparemment, nous avons les romans de Stephen King en commun. J'avais peur que vous ayez une passion pour les couteaux militaires. J'ai récemment fini Différentes Saisons. Il m'a fallu plusieurs mois pour le lire. Le dernier livre que j'ai lu était un livre pour enfant. " Des œufs verts au jambon "* . Henry aime les couleurs dans les livres de Dr. Seuss et les différentes voix que je prends pour les personnages. Il adore aussi mon interprétation du Lorax._

 _Le père Noël a vu trop grand. La plupart des jouets sont dans le garage en attendant qu'Henry soit assez grand pour y jouer. Mais il a de quoi s'amuser avec les cartons d'emballage._

 _Je ne sais pas si les citoyens de Storybrooke m'apprécient, mais ils ne se plaignent pas. Peut-être avez-vous raison de penser que je suis un génie du crime._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Regina Mills_

* * *

 _ **4 Février 2002**_

 _ **Bonjour Regina,**_

 _ **Ici tout va bien. C'est fatiguant la plupart du temps, mais vos lettres m'aident.**_

 _ **C'est génial qu'Henry se tienne debout tout seul. Vous allez avoir besoin de barrières plus grandes s'il commence à les escalader. Bientôt, il marchera et parlera, et puis ce sera l'école, le permis, les rendez-vous. Bonne chance !**_

 _ **Je plaisante, il sera toujours votre bébé.**_

 _ **Alors est-ce que le Maire de Storybrooke à un rencart pour la Saint-Valentin ? Ou alors, vous et le père d'Henry avaient prévu quelque chose?**_

 _ **Cordialement,**_

 _ **Emma**_

* * *

 _10 Février 2002_

 _Première Classe Swan,_

 _Voulez-vous me faire faire une crise cardiaque ? Henry qui grandit ? C'est absurde. Mais oui, hier il rampait, et aujourd'hui, il se met debout en s'aidant de la table et s'essaie à la marche. On y travaille, mais dès qu'il n'a plus rien à quoi se raccrocher, il se met à genoux et se remet à ramper. Je ne sais pas comment les tout-petits arrivent à ramper sur leurs genoux toute la journée. Henry insiste pour que je me mette à sa hauteur, et je commence à regretter mon ancienne moquette._

 _En fait, j'ai adopté Henry, alors je doute passer du temps avec son père biologique. Je ne fais jamais rien de spécial pendant cette fête. Peut-être avez-vous trouvé quelqu'un de la base pour passer la Saint-Valentin avec vous ?_

 _Henry et moi nous sommes faits livrés un gâteau pour mon anniversaire la semaine dernière, donc, en quelque sorte, nous avons fêté quelque chose._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Regina Mills_

* * *

 _ **17 Février 2002**_

 _ **Bonjour,**_

 _ **C'était votre anniversaire et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée avec Henry. J'aurais aimé avoir quelque chose à vous offrir, un couteau militaire, je ne sais pas. Qu'auriez-vous aimé avoir ?**_

 _ **Mon Dieu non. La Saint-Valentin, vraiment très peu pour moi. Pour le moment, en tout cas.**_

 _ **Ayant passé toute mon enfance dans des familles d'accueil, je sais ce que ça signifie pour un enfant d'être adopté. Vous êtes géniale, vous le savez ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné envie d'adopter ?**_

 _ **Emma**_

* * *

 _1_ _er_ _mars 2002_

 _Première Classe_ _Swan_

 _Géniale ? Ce n'est pas le mot qu'on utilise généralement pour me décrire. Mais j'apprécie. J'ai toujours voulu devenir mère, j'ai été mariée, mais ça c'est mal terminé. La décision d'adopter a été facile à prendre, et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Henry représente tout pour moi._

 _J'avais l'habitude de me balader à cheval avec mon père. Je n'en ai pas refait depuis sa mort. Ça peut sembler stupide mais si je devais faire un vœu pour mon anniversaire, ce serait de pouvoir remettre les pieds dans une écurie._

 _Je crois qu'Henry ne va pas tarder à dire son premier mot. Il va fêter son premier anniversaire en Avril. Planifier une fête d'anniversaire est bien plus stressant que de gérer le budget d'une ville. Je préfère faire face à la colère des citoyens plutôt que d'avoir à choisir entre un homme reptile ou un spectacle de magie._

 _Prenez soin de vous,_

 _Cordialement,_

 _Regina Mills_

* * *

 _ **12 mars 2002**_

 _ **Bonjour,**_

 _ **Vous savez, je ne serai pas Première Classe toute ma vie. Je vais bientôt être promue. Vous pouvez m'appeler Emma, si vous voulez. Je ne vous y oblige pas.**_

 _ **Les chevaux. Wow. Certains enfants montent à la corde. D'autres font du foot. Vous, vous montiez des chevaux. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise? C'est mon côté fille de la ville, désolée. J'ai déjà vu des policiers à cheval à New York quand j'avais 14 ans.**_

 _ **C'est bizarre, mais je me sens soudainement plus vieille. Est-ce qu'Henry va vraiment faire un an ? Déjà ?**_

 _ **Emma**_

* * *

 _16 avril 2002_

 _Chère Emma,_

 _C'est l'anniversaire d'Henry aujourd'hui. Ce ne le sera plus quand vous lirez cette lettre mais je voulais vous le dire. Il vous a dessiné quelque chose. Je crois que le rouge est sa couleur préférée._

 _Le plus excitant, c'est qu'hier, il a dit son premier mot! Je lui disais qu'on avait reçu une nouvelle lettre de votre part, et il a dit "Mama" ! J'adore._

 _J'espère que vous allez bien._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Regina_

* * *

 _ **20 Avril 2002**_

 _ **Mon Dieu, mais c'est génial ! On dirait que ce petit continue de grandir. Etes-vous sûre qu'il n'essaie pas de dire mon prénom ? Je plaisante, je plaisante. J'espère que vous avez pu immortaliser l'instant. J'ai ajouté son dessin au mur. J'y vois déjà du progrès. Vous devriez l'inscrire à des cours d'art. Est-ce qu'il a aimé le clown que vous avez engagé, ou est-ce qu'il a eu peur comme un enfant normal ? Les clowns sont effrayants. Vous devriez le savoir.**_

 _ **J'ai essayé de dessiner sur le coin de la feuille à la lueur des bougies, mais ça n'a rien donné. Faites-moi une faveur et brûlez ce coin quand vous aurez reçu la lettre. Ne laissez aucune preuve de mon incapacité à dessiner.**_

 _ **Dîtes à Henry que je lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.**_

 _ **Emma**_

* * *

 _26 Avril 2002_

 _Chère Emma,_

 _Je suis désolée soldat, mais je suis dans l'obligation de garder votre dessin. On ne sait jamais, j'aurai peut-être l'occasion de vous faire chanter. Pas besoin de le répéter : je suis un génie du crime._

 _Vous avez raison. Henry était terrifié par le clown. Il est resté accroché à moi pendant toute la durée de la fête. Je crois que le fait que le clown que j'ai engagé soit arrivé en plein milieu d'une gueule de bois n'a pas vraiment aidé. Je ne ferai plus cette erreur. L'année prochaine, j'organiserai un spectacle de magie._

 _Le seul point positif, c'est qu'Henry n'arrête plus de m'appeler "Mama". C'est une victoire, je suppose. Il a une nouvelle dent qui pousse et il adore me mordre le doigt._

 _Les élections approchent. Je devrai sûrement préparer mon programme._

 _Prenez soin de vous,_

 _Regina_

* * *

 _ **31 mai 2002**_

 _ **Bonjour,**_

 _ **Je suis désolée de prendre autant de temps pour vous répondre. Ici tout va bien. C'est juste que l'entraînement de ces derniers jours m'épuise.**_

 _ **On m'a donné quelques nouvelles l'autre jour. Je vais probablement être déployée dans l'Est en Mars prochain. J'en suis pratiquement certaine. Je serai là-bas pour moins d'un an j'espère.**_

 _ **Mais je pourrai toujours vous écrire. Si vous le souhaitez également. Je ne vous y oblige pas.**_

 _ **Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour les élections. Les gens vous aime, souvenez-vous en. J'aurai voté pour vous.**_

 _ **Emma**_

* * *

 _7 Juin 2002_

 _Emma,_

 _Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser. Comment prenez-vous la nouvelle de votre déploiement ? Je comprends que vous vous y attendiez._

 _Bien sûr, je continuerai à vous écrire._

 _Je vous direz si vous pouvez toujours m'appeler Madame le Maire._

 _Regina_

* * *

 _ **12 Juin 2002**_

 _ **Bonjour,**_

 _ **Je m'y attendais effectivement. Et c'est ce pour quoi je suis entraînée. Apprendre à combattre les méchants et protéger mon pays.**_

 _ **Je pense que ça ira. Mon unité est l'une des meilleures. On sera rentrés avant même de s'en rendre compte. August parle déjà de visiter la Thaïlande. Il dit qu'il a des amis là-bas. Je pourrai m'en faire aussi, qui sait?**_

 _ **Peu importe si vous n'êtes plus Maire, vous serez toujours Regina pour moi.**_

 _ **Emma**_

* * *

 _4 Août 2002_

 _Emma_

 _Henry est malade. Le médecin pense qu'il a la grippe, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mal. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'appétit, et il ne fait que dormir. Il est pâle et brûlant de fièvre, mais il se plaint d'avoir froid._

 _Le médecin m'a conseillé de prendre contact avec ses parents biologiques pour savoir s'il n'y aurait pas d'antécédents de maladies du côté de leurs familles respectives, mais cela pourrait prendre au moins deux semaines._

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour l'aider. Il semble tellement petit, tellement triste. Je ne peux rien faire à part le regarder souffrir et je me sens inutile. Il est tout ce que j'ai. Je ne peux pas le perdre._

 _Et si c'était de ma faute ? Si je lui avais donné quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Et s'il avait besoin d'une transfusion ? Je ne pourrais pas lui donner mon sang puisque je ne suis pas sa mère biologique._

 _J'espère que tout ce passe bien de votre côté._

* * *

 _ **10 Août 2002**_

 _ **Hey ! Tout va bien se passer Regina. Vous avez là un battant, et si ce n'est rien de plus que la grippe, il ira bien.**_

 _ **C'est comme ça que vous l'avez élevé. Pour être le meilleur, le plus fort. Vous l'avez éduqué, vous lui avez donné un foyer, de l'amour, de la nourriture, et encore de l'amour. Vous êtes sa mère, Regina. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'ADN pour le prouver.**_

 _ **Pouvez-vous me tenir au courant ? Et, Regina ? Sachez que vous n'êtes pas toute seule. Vous êtes une mère incroyable, je sais que vous avez peur, mais il a besoin de vous. Ne l'oubliez pas.**_

 _ **Emma**_

* * *

 _19 Août 2002_

 _Emma,_

 _Henry va mieux maintenant. Il a attrapé deux virus en même temps, et son corps a eu du mal à les combattre, mais il va beaucoup mieux. Il se cache de nouveau sous les tables et s'accroche aux rideaux._

 _Merci pour votre écoute –en quelque sorte. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru perdre la tête. Qui aurait cru que devenir mère incluait aussi les crises de panique. J'aimerai pouvoir protéger Henry de toute la douleur de ce monde, mais je me souviens que c'est ce que ma mère avait voulu faire. Et ça n'a pas marché._

 _J'ai aimé vous avoir à mes côtés. Je ne savais pas vraiment vers qui me tourner._

 _Prenez soin de vous,_

 _Regina_

* * *

 _ **31 Août 2002**_

 _ **Bonjour,**_

 _ **Je suis contente de lire qu'il va mieux. Je dois avouer avoir eu peur pendant un instant. L'attente de vos lettres a été dure.**_

 _ **Je ne vous mentais pas que je vous ai dit que vous étiez sa mère.**_

 _ **Vous n'avez pas d'amis à qui parler ? D'autres mères ou quelqu'un à la Mairie ? Ça ne me dérange absolument pas que vous m'en parliez à moi, bien au contraire. J'avais seulement imaginé qu'une femme telle que vous devait faire partie des filles populaires au lycée.**_

 _ **Dîtes à Henry qu'il est un petit soldat.**_

 _ **Emma**_

* * *

 _10 Octobre 2002_

 _Emma,_

 _Je vous écris cette lettre en espérant qu'elle vous arrive à temps. Joyeux anniversaire, Emma. Je me souviens que vous m'aviez dit que vous préfériez regarder un film, mais j'ai trouvé ce livre et j'ai pensé que vous l'aimeriez. Henry a de nouveau choisi des graines de tournesol et des barres énergétiques. Il a insisté pour prendre celles à l'aneth, mais j'ai rajouté vos préférées._

 _Il vous a aussi mis un livre de contes. Je l'ai emmené voir les chevaux il y a quelques jours, dans une petite ferme. Je pense qu'il a aimé. J'avais pensé qu'il aurait été effrayé, mais dès que je l'ai posé à terre, il s'est précipité pour attraper les poules. Il vous a dessiné tous les animaux qu'il a vus et a même refusé que je l'aide. Ses mots exacts: Henry peut faire._

 _En dépit de vos instructions détaillées, je ne pense pas changer moi-même la roue de ma voiture. Oui, je sais, je n'ai même pas essayé, mais préfère laisser les professionnels s'en charger._

 _Je viens de finir la transformation de la chambre d'amis en salle de jeu pour Henry. Vous aviez raison. Il y a quelque chose de thérapeutique dans la peinture. Vous serez sûrement contente d'apprendre que j'ai fini recouverte de couleur. Je ne suis pas aussi parfaite que ce que vous avez pu croire._

 _J'espère que vous fêterez votre anniversaire comme il se doit, Emma._

 _Regina_

* * *

 _ **26 Décembre 2002**_

 _ **Bonjour Régina,**_

 _ **J'ai relu nos anciennes lettres, et je trouve que mon écriture s'est améliorée, pas vous ?**_

 _ **Merci encore pour votre paquet. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi que vous ayez pensé à m'envoyer quelque chose deux Noëls d'affilé. C'est fou n'est-ce pas ? Déjà plus d'un an qu'on correspond. Ça me plait.**_

 _ **Ici, la fête bat son plein. August et Neal ont commencé à chanter les chansons de Noël dans le hall et on a tous eu droit à un jour de repos. L'entraînement reprend demain. Je pense bientôt regretter tout ce que j'ai pu manger pendant les fêtes.**_

 _ **En parlant de nourriture, je dois essayer les lasagnes aux pommes. Vous m'en avez tellement parlé que vous m'avez donné envie.**_

 _ **Le gala vous changera les idées. Toutes les célébrités de Storybrooke ensemble pour les fêtes. Je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes pour réussir à tout faire. C'est probablement pour ça que vous êtes Maire et que je ne le suis pas.**_

 _ **Merci encore Regina. Passez de bonnes fêtes.**_

 _ **Emma**_

* * *

 _19 Janvier 2003_

 _Emma,_

 _Je sais pourquoi Henry ne se sentait pas bien récemment. Il se trouve qu'on a attrapé la varicelle. Oui, tous les deux. Je ne l'ai jamais eu étant enfant, ma mère voulait me protéger de tout, et je crois qu'elle a réussi, pour ça tout du moins. Les médecins m'ont assuré que ce n'était pas dangereux. Je vous écris avec des gants, parce que si Henry n'est pas autorisé à se gratter, je ne le suis pas non plus. Il m'a surprise un jour, et j'ai étais grondée par un petit garçon de 21 mois._

 _Comment allez-vous Emma ? Vous sembliez déprimée dans votre dernière lettre. Je sais que vous allez bientôt être déployée, et je sais aussi que vous êtes un excellent soldat. Souvenez-vous de tous vos records de tirs. Vous êtes prête. Et vous rentrerez chez vous. J'en suis sûre._

 _Je suis fière de vous Emma. Peu de gens sont capables de faire ce que vous faîtes, et même si c'est effrayant, ce que vous faîtes importe tellement._

 _Promettez-moi d'être prudente._

 _Regina_

* * *

 _ **28 Janvier 2003**_

 _ **Bonjour,**_

 _ **Merci. Pour ce que vous m'avez dit. Je pense que j'en avais besoin. Je me rends compte de la situation, et je crois que j'ai pris peur. Je ne peux pas beaucoup vous parler de mon déploiement.**_

 _ **Ça ira. Ne vous en faîtes pas.**_

 _ **Ce qui m'aide aussi, ce sont vos lettres, que je trouve quand je suis de retour au QG. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passera en Irak, si je recevrai toutes vos lettres et si je pourrai vous en envoyer. J'essaierai, c'est promis.**_

 _ **J'ai ris en lisant votre dernière lettre. Soyez sage ou Henry vous grondera. Peut-être se destine-t-il lui aussi à devenir Maire ? Ça a illuminé ma journée. Si Henry vous ressemble, (dans le bon sens), je l'imagine debout, les mains sur ses hanches, de la lotion sur ses boutons, qui vous lance un regard mécontent. Ce petit est adorable. J'imagine ce qu'il fera endurer à un quelconque prétendant de sa maman. Filmez ça pour moi.**_

 _ **J'ai entendu dire que la varicelle chez les adultes était encore pire. J'espère que vous allez mieux, sinon qui me donnera son secret de cuisine pour les lasagnes aux pommes ? Je plaisante. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous et Henry alliez bien.**_

 _ **Oh! Joyeux anniversaire ! Je crois que cette année, ma lettre arrivera à temps. Je dois dire que j'ai été surprise de n'avoir que 9 ans de différence avec vous. Vous êtes Maire, et maman, et vraiment géniale, vous le savez ? J'utilise souvent ce mot pour vous décrire, donc c'est que vous êtes réellement géniale. Je vous souhaite de passer une agréable journée Regina. Tapez en cinq à Henry pour moi.**_

 _ **Emma**_

 _ **P.S. Merci pour tout Regina. Si je ne reviens pas, je veux que vous sachiez que cette année a été la meilleure de ma vie. Je ne pourrai jamais vous dire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vos lettres, vos cadeaux, les dessins d'Henry. Ça signifie tellement pour moi.**_

* * *

 _5 Février 2003_

 _Vous parlez comme si vous saviez que vous ne reviendrez pas. Ne dîtes pas ça Emma. Vous serez vite rentrée. Je sais que je ne peux rien vous promettre, mais vous rentrerez. L'année prochaine à la même époque, vous et August seraient en Thaïlande avec des amis._

 _Je vous remercie de m'avoir souhaité un bon anniversaire. J'ai été agréablement surprise que vous vous en souveniez. J'ai reçu votre lettre le lendemain._

 _Nos boutons disparaissent, heureusement, ce n'était rien de plus que la varicelle. Vous n'étiez pas loin quand vous avez imaginé Henry qui me grondait. J'ai de gros doutes quant à de nouveaux rendez-vous amoureux. Henry est le seul homme de ma vie. Il devra se méfier quand il commencera à avoir des rencards, j'ai des heures et des heures de vidéos le montrant courant les fesses à l'air parce qu'il refuse d'enfiler ses couches. Et maintenant, vous vous demandez à quoi ressemblera son adolescence, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Eh bien, si vous dites que je suis géniale, c'est que ce doit être vrai. J'en ai tapé cinq à Henry et il vous envoie un câlin –"Câlin Emma, Maman"_

 _Prenez soin de vous Emma._

 _Regina_

* * *

 _ **1**_ _ **er**_ _ **Avril 2003**_

 _ **Bonjour,**_

 _ **Je suis toujours là. Je ne suis pas blessée. J'ai quelques égratignures par ci par là, mais ça va. Je voulais vous envoyer une lettre avant que nous partions, mais le départ a été précipité. On s'est juste réveillés un jour, et ils nous ont dit de faire nos sacs. Je suis désolée si je vous ai inquiétée, mais je vous assure que je vais bien. Il fait vraiment chaud ici.**_

 _ **Comment allez-vous, vous et Henry ? Dîtes lui qu'Emma lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.**_

 _ **Tout ira bien, je vous le promets.**_

 _ **Emma**_

* * *

 _22 Avril 2003_

 _Emma,_

 _Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je suis soulagée d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Ça faisait tellement longtemps. J'ai entendu aux informations qu'il y avait eu un raid, et j'ai imaginé le pire. Je regrette que nos échanges ne soient plus aussi fréquents mais je suis heureuse que vous soyez arrivée à bon port. Soignez ces égratignures. Vous pensez peut-être que ce n'est rien, mais vous ne savez pas quel type d'infections ou de bactéries il peut y avoir dans une blessure non nettoyée. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir._

 _Je ne pense pas qu'Henry ira aux toilettes avant longtemps. Son mot préféré en ce moment, c'est "non". Tous les livres que j'ai pu lire disent que chaque enfant est différent et qu'ils avancent à leur rythme. Ils conseillent de ne pas les forcer à faire quelque chose qu'ils ne veulent pas. Ils disent aussi que de voir le parent du même sexe que l'enfant aller aux toilettes peut aider, mais ça c'est impossible. J'espère que le fait qu'il n'ait pas de père n'empêche pas son développement._

 _Il pleut souvent en ce moment. Mais quand le temps le permet, j'en profite pour faire un peu de jardinage. Vous devriez voir comme mes fleurs sont belles. Quand j'étais enfant, mon père et moi, nous avions l'habitude d'aller pique-niquer sous mon pommier dès que les premiers rayons du soleil se montraient. Ce sont ces pommes que j'utilise pour mes lasagnes aux pommes. Vous connaissais mon secret maintenant._

 _Henry vous remercie et vous envoie son amour._

 _Prenez soin de vous._

 _Regina_

* * *

 _ **31 Mai 2003**_

 _ **Bonjour Régina,**_

 _ **J'ai fait soigner mes égratignures. Pas d'infections ou de bactéries, ne vous en faites pas. Il faudra plus que quelques coupures pour me terrasser.**_

 _ **Ah, il a atteint l'âge terrible des deux ans, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vous envie pas. Vous ne ralentissez pas son développement, rassurez-vous. J'ai connus des mères qui ont élevé leurs enfants seules, et qui y sont arrivés sans le moindre souci. Sauf pour celui qui est devenu "le tueur à la hache". Je plaisante ! Plus sérieusement, quand Henry sera prêt, il vous le fera savoir. Ne laissez pas des livres ou internet vous dire comment élever votre enfant.**_

 _ **Est-ce que vous venez de me révéler votre secret ? Si vite ? Très bien. Je pense qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à me lancer. Avez-vous quelque chose de prévu après le mois d'Avril ? Je vous conseille d'aller cueillir des pommes avant mon arrivée.**_

 _ **Restez telle que vous êtes Regina.**_

 _ **Emma**_

* * *

 _20 Juillet 2003_

 _Emma,_

 _Merci pour la carte. La ville est magnifique, malgré les raisons de votre présence là-bas._

 _Ça, c'est la plus belle carte de Storybrooke que j'ai pu trouver. Il va falloir que je dise à quelqu'un de prendre de plus belles photos de nos paysages. C'est notre clocher. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne l'ai jamais vu fonctionner, mais il fait partie de l'histoire de la ville._

 _Prenez soin de vous._

 _Regina_

* * *

 _ **13 Août 2003**_

 _ **Le petit est allé aux toilettes de lui-même ! Quoi ? C'est génial ! Dîtes-lui que j'apprécie son dessin de lui sur le trône. Des cheveux violets, huh ? Je pense qu'il essaie de vous dire quelque chose. Son côté rebelle se montre plus tôt que prévu.**_

 _ **J'ai trouvé ce beau porte-clefs. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez. En fait, je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je l'ai acheté à des enfants qui en vendaient au marché. Je pense qu'ils les fabriquent eux-mêmes. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est un début. Pour vous remercier de tous les cadeaux d'anniversaire et de Noël que vous m'avez envoyé.**_

 _ **Emma**_

* * *

 _31 Août 2003_

 _Emma_

 _Je vous remercie pour votre cadeau. Je l'adore. Henry aussi. Il a adoré jouer avec quand il a volé mes clefs que j'avais posé sur la table. Si je n'avais pas entendus les cliquetis, je ne les aurais jamais retrouvées. Il devient doué pour cacher les choses._

 _Henry et moi partons à New York pour une semaine demain. Je ne l'ai jamais emmené en dehors de Storybrooke, et pour être honnête, je n'ai plus quitté la ville depuis que je l'ai adopté. Je suis nerveuse. Je ne me souviens plus la dernière fois que je suis partie en vacances. J'ai aussi eu la surprise de découvrir qu'Henry avait remplacé tous les vêtements de sa valise par des jouets._

 _Comme vous venez d'une grande ville, avez-vous des suggestions d'activités pour des touristes ? Ou des jeux auxquels on puisse jouer en voiture ? L'itinéraire que j'ai prévu comprend plusieurs autoroutes._

 _Prenez soin de vous._

 _Regina_

* * *

 _ **13 Octobre 2003**_

 _ **August a été blessé. Gravement. Je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé. Tout s'est passé si vite. Nous étions dans la voiture, on patrouillait, mais c'était différent des autres jours. Il y a eu des explosions, des cris, et les balles se sont mis à siffler. J'ai vu August au sol, recouvert de sang, et sa jambe ! Mon Dieu, il avait déjà été blessé, mais pas comme ça. Neal et moi avons réussi à le sortir de là-bas. Mais s'il était déjà trop tard ?**_

 _ **Les médecins s'occupent de lui et je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Il est la seule famille que j'ai. J'aurai du faire quelque chose. J'aurai du le prévenir. J'aurai du me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il est le meilleur soldat que je connaisse. Que va-t-il se passer s'il s'en va ?**_

 _ **Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas jeter tout ça comme ça. C'est juste que je n'ai personne à qui parler. J'avais l'habitude de parler à August. Neal dit qu'il s'en sortira, mais si ce n'est pas le cas ? Ils nous entraînent à toutes les situations et on est supposé connaître chaque tactique, chaque mouvement, mais la réalité est différente. Les gens meurent devant vous et vous êtes forcée à avancer, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ces personnes avec qui vous avez passé la majorité de votre temps. Mais les années ne signifient plus rien quand ils sont blessés ou tués. Vous êtes supposé mettre tout ça derrière vous et suivre les ordres.**_

* * *

 _30 Octobre 2003_

 _Emma, je suis tellement désolée. J'espère sincèrement que tout ira bien et qu'il se remettra. S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire – contacter ses amis ou sa famille ?_

 _Emma, je sais que vous avez peur, et je sais que cette lettre vous parviendra trop tard, mais sachez que vous n'êtes pas seule. August est votre famille, oui, mais vous avez d'autres personnes qui se soucient de vous. Votre équipe, Henry et moi. Nous serions dévastés si quelque chose devait vous arriver, alors s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas de bêtises._

 _Vous serez bientôt rentrée Emma. Prenez soin de vous et faîtes attention._

 _Regina_

* * *

 _ **12 Novembre 2003**_

 _ **Bonjour,**_

 _ **August a perdu sa jambe. Ils l'ont envoyé dans l'État d'à côté pour qu'il puisse bénéficier de meilleurs soins. Il va probablement être renvoyé chez lui. J'aimerai lui rendre visite avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Il essaie d'être fort. Mais il est en vie, c'est le principal. Il plaisante sur le fait d'avoir une prothèse. Il dit que grâce à ça, il pourra me botter les fesses plus facilement.**_

 _ **Vous savez, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réussi à traverser tout ça, si vous n'aviez pas été là. J'ai l'impression de vous mettre la pression, mais c'est réconfortant de savoir que j'ai quelqu'un à qui parler. Lire vos lettres me permet d'oublier pendant quelques instants la fatigue, mentale et physique. Et ça fait du bien de savoir que le monde ne craint pas tant que ça.**_

 _ **Je vais bien. Ça va bientôt faire un mois que c'est arrivé, et honnêtement, je suis toujours un peu effrayée quand nous partons en patrouille. Ça me rend plus vigilante. Mes sens se sont aiguisés. Même si j'arrive à anticiper les attaques, il y a toujours cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit que j'ai dû rater quelque chose. Ils m'ont donné la place d'August. Ce n'est pas très différent. Seulement maintenant, je suis responsable de la vie de dix hommes et femmes, et je dois m'assurer qu'ils rentrent chez eux sains et saufs. Alors que je n'ai pas réussi à faire ça pour August.**_

 _ **J'ai reçu votre cadeau d'anniversaire. Et je dois l'avouer, j'ai bien rigolé quand j'ai vu le couteau Suisse. Gravé en plus. Je n'avais jamais reçu de cadeaux personnalisés. Je vous en remercie. Je m'en doutais depuis un certain temps, mais je sais maintenant pourquoi les citoyens de votre ville se plient devant vous. Si vous êtes aussi gentille avec une étrangère, alors votre ville doit être votre second bébé.**_

 _ **Emma**_

* * *

 _22 Novembre 2003_

 _Emma,_

 _Je suis soulagée qu'il s'en soit sorti. J'imagine combien ça a dû être dur pour vous. Je suis sûre qu'il sera là pour vous quand vous rentrerez. Je comprends la pression que vous devez subir avec cette nouvelle responsabilité. Même si ce n'est absolument pas comparable, devenir maman a été une expérience terrifiante. Etre soudainement responsable d'une vie. Mais ils ne vous aurez pas choisie s'ils ne vous en pensaient pas capable. Je vous aurai choisie aussi, Miss Swan._

 _Je ne suis pas une sainte. Beaucoup de gens ne seraient pas d'accord avec vous. J'essaie de séparer ma vie personnelle et mon travail au maximum. Hélas, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai que très peu d'amis. Je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié votre cadeau._

 _Soyez vigilante et prenez soin de vous._

 _Regina_

* * *

 _ **24 Décembre 2003**_

 _ **Regina,**_

 _ **Je sais que ça fait bientôt un mois que je ne vous ai pas donné de nouvelles. Il s'est passé tellement de choses. Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. En fait, l'armée a décidé de nous faire un cadeau. Je ne sais pas si vous regardez le catch, mais la WWE est venue et nous a fait une démonstration. J'ai même eu droit à un câlin de la part de Torrie Wilson**. On a pu discuter un peu toutes les deux pendant que je lui faisais visiter le camp. Vous ne lirez peut-être pas cette lettre à temps, mais si jamais vous avez la possibilité de regarder d'anciens épisodes de Raw ou Smackdown, vous me verrez peut-être.**_

 _ **Et pour votre information, vous avez une amie. Moi.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël. Faites un câlin de ma part à votre petit bonhomme.**_

 _ **Emma**_

* * *

 _15 Janvier 2004_

 _Emma,_

 _Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils honorent vos troupes de cette façon, mais c'est une bonne idée. Cela me donne envie d'encourager les citoyens de Storybrooke à être plus actif dans leur soutien. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu voir les anciennes émissions, mais mon journaliste m'a montré une photo d'elle, et elle est magnifique. Je suppose que le reste de votre équipe devait vous envier._

 _Henry vous envoie plusieurs dessins cette fois. Il a récemment découvert les films de Disney. Je lui ai offert La Planète Au Trésor pour Noël._

 _J'espère que vous allez bien._

 _Regina_

 _P.S. Je vous compte dans le peu d'amis que j'ai._

* * *

 _ **29 Mars 2004**_

 _ **Bonjour,**_

 _ **Bonne nouvelle. Je rentre à la maison ! Une autre équipe arrive et ils nous renvoient chez nous jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient de nouveaux besoin de nous. Mon Dieu, j'attendais ce jour avec tellement d'impatience. J'ai hâte de revoir August. Et de conduire de nouveau ma voiture. Et la nourriture !**_

 _ **Merci Regina, pour avoir rendu ces dernières années moins pénibles.**_

 _ **N'oubliez jamais que vous êtes géniale.**_

 _ **Emma**_

Emma finit d'écrire son prénom, mis la lettre dans l'enveloppe qu'elle referma au moment où le soldat chargé du courrier venait récupérer les lettres à envoyer. Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe et s'en alla rejoindre le dortoir, l'endroit qu'elle appelait "maison" depuis quelques années, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse entrevoir son lit. Le mur était de nouveau nu. Les dessins d'Henry, les photos d'elle, August et Neal avaient disparues. Toutes les lettres et les cadeaux de Regina étaient rangés soigneusement dans son sac. Elle avait rapidement rassemblé toutes ses affaires, anxieuse et excitée, craignant de ne plus être renvoyée chez elle si elle n'allait pas assez vite.

 _Chez elle_ , pensa Emma en s'asseyant sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas d'endroit où aller autre que sa voiture, mais dans ses lettres, August lui avait dit qu'elle était la bienvenue chez lui, dans son appartement à Boston. Peut-être qu'elle irait. Ou peut-être qu'elle ferait le tour du pays, qu'elle visiterait certaines villes, juste elle et sa voiture. Elle avait un mois entier de libre après tout. Elle repensa à la carte postale de Storybrooke, qui était autrefois accrochée au mur, et elle se demanda si elle n'y ferait pas un détour.

* * *

 *** : Le livre que lit Regina à Henry "Des œufs verts au jambon" de Dr Seuss est un livre pour enfant dont le titre original est "Green eggs and ham"**

 **** : Torrie Wilson est une catcheuse professionnelle pour la WWE. Elle apparaît dans les émissions Raw et Smackdown.**

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Voilà, on espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire ça dans les commentaires, on a hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note d'auteur 1 : Coucou ! Voici donc le troisième chapitre : La rencontre d'Emma et Regina que vous semblez tous attendre avec impatience. On espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris et follows !**

 **Merci à Sandra qui nous a laissé une review adorable !**

 **Comme vous le savez peut-être, un certain Jason Matthieu s'amuse à copier des fanfictions et à les vendre sur des sites comme Google Play ou encore Amazon. Alors maintenant on aura plus le droit d'écrire sans avoir peur qu'un idiot nous pique nos œuvres ? Où va le monde sérieusement ? C'est honteux ! devrais agir contre ses personnes malveillantes ! Nous ne comprenons même pas pourquoi des gens achèteraient des histoires qui sont disponibles gratuitement sur le net.**

 **Bref, tout ça pour dire que ça nous a clairement énervées et démotivées. Nous ne savons pas quand le chapitre 4 sera publié…**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnyfresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schutlz**

* * *

 _ **"Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Il est actuellement 11h54, et nous arriverons à l'aéroport international de Boston dans approximativement quinze minutes. Rejoignez vos sièges et préparez-vous à l'atterrissage"**_

Le bip de l'interphone réveilla Emma, aussitôt alerte. Elle regarda les passagers regagner leurs sièges et entendit quelques parents dire à leurs enfants d'éteindre leurs consoles de jeu. Le bébé trois rangées derrière elle s'était calmé et la femme assise à côté de la blonde venait d'achever sa troisième prière. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle avait toujours été nerveuse en avion, mais qu'elle l'était encore plus en voyageant à côté d'Emma qui portait toujours son uniforme.

Il était trop tard pour qu'elle se change de toute façon. Ils atterrissaient dans quelques minutes. Emma prit une grande inspiration et regarda par le hublot, discernant la piste d'atterrissage. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cette ville depuis plusieurs années. Elle avait accumulé plusieurs mois de permission pendant sa période de réserve, mais elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de les utiliser jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit déployée. Elle méritait un peu de repos après tout ce qui était arrivé, et ses supérieurs avaient été soulagés d'apprendre qu'elle rentrait chez elle pour un mois.

Une turbulence de sillage fit trembler l'avion à l'atterrissage, la femme assise à côté d'Emma lui attrapa le poignet. C'était un geste instinctif, et la blonde la laissa faire. L'interphone bipa de nouveau, et le commandant de bord leur annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés et qu'ils étaient priés de descendre de l'avion, les remerciant et espérant qu'ils aient apprécié leur voyage.

Emma se leva, attrapa son sac qui contenait seulement quelques vêtements, des essentiels de toilette, des documents et les lettres et cadeaux de Regina et Henry. Elle avait préféré garder son sac à porter de main, de peur qu'elle ne le perde, ou qu'on ne lui vole.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour rejoindre le terminal où elle et August avaient convenu de se retrouver. L'aéroport avait renforcé la sécurité et des agents fouillaient certains passagers. La rampe d'arrivée atteinte, elle scruta la foule à la recherche du brun qui était devenu un frère. Elle reconnut son écriture quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la pancarte où était écrit SWAN. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à August, en fauteuil roulant.

 **« August »** Cria Emma, qui s'était penchée pour l'embrasser.

 **« Tu n'es pas en service, Soldat »** Plaisanta-t-il quand elle mit fin à son étreinte. Il posa la pancarte sur ses genoux. **« Détends-toi. »**

Elle secoua la tête, ajusta le sac sur son dos avant de se placer derrière August pour saisir les poignées du fauteuil roulant. **« Comment tu vas ? Je pensais que tu aurais une prothèse ? »**

August releva le bas gauche de son pantalon, révélant le métal et le plastique de son nouveau membre. **« Je suis toujours en rééducation. Il me faut du temps pour m'y faire. J'avais demandé une prothèse en bois, tu sais ? Mais on m'a dit que je ressemblerais à un pirate. »**

Emma laissa échapper un rire et ils quittèrent l'aéroport. **« Mais tu vas bien ? »**

 **« Je n'ai jamais été mieux, ma belle. »**

Le taxi les laissa au garage où Emma avait laissé sa Volkswagen Beetle et le trajet pour l'appartement d'August leur prit une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Quand ils furent arrivés, Emma déposa ses affaires sur le canapé, qui serait son lit pour le mois à venir et August lui demanda si elle voulait commander quelque chose à manger.

Emma fit le tour de l'appartement, très sobre, avec pour seules décorations, les briques des murs. La blonde fut surprise de voir la quantité de cannettes de bières dans la poubelle. **« Est-ce que tu as organisé une fête ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés, alors qu'August regardait les menus à emporter de différents restaurants.

Il tourna la tête vers la poubelle sans même daigner la regarder. **« J'ai mes vices. »**

 **« August- »**

 **« Emma. »** coupa August **« On m'aide. Et pas seulement pour ma jambe. »**

Le visage de la blonde resta impassible et August se remit à lire les menus. Finalement, la blonde leva un sourcil interrogateur **. « Ok. Est-ce qu'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire ? »**

Il posa les menus sur la table. **« Tu peux aller chercher le dîner. »**

* * *

Emma s'était changée, son uniforme délaissé pour un top blanc et un jean brut. Les boîtes du repas Chinois étaient encore sur la petite table où ils avaient dîné. August avait ri en lui disant qu'il avait était tenté de ne manger que des plats à emporter une fois sorti de l'hôpital. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois de rééducation et de cardio pour perdre les quelques kilos qu'il avait en trop. Emma sourit et posa une main sur son ventre, lui assurant que ses abdos à elle ne risquaient rien.

Emma était maintenant assise sur le canapé, la télévision diffusant une série qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle attrapa son sac et sortit la carte postale de Storybrooke et les lettres de Regina. Elle les avait classées par date pour qu'elle puisse rapidement trouver ses préférées. Ces lettres étaient son livre de chevet. Les anecdotes sur Henry, les lettres où les deux femmes partageaient leurs blessures, la cicatrice sur la lèvre de Regina… Emma s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil sans en avoir relu quelques-unes. Ça l'étonnait toujours qu'elle soit restée en contact avec cette femme pendant presque trois ans. La seule personne avait qui elle avait maintenu un lien, c'était August, mais uniquement parce qu'ils étaient dans la même division.

Emma n'avait jamais échangé de photos avec Regina, rien de plus que les dessins d'Henry ou les siens, quand elle s'y essayait. Elle avait imaginé une femme brune, portant un costume comme la Première Dame. Quelques fois, cette femme se détendait, portant des sweats aux couleurs de Storybrooke. C'est comme cela qu'Emma imaginait Regina. Le côté curieux de la blonde avait voulu lui demander une photographie, mais elle s'était contentée de lui demander de se décrire. Regina ne lui en avait pas demandé une non plus, et Emma n'avait pas voulu dépasser les limites.

Lire ces lettres chaque soir lui avait fait repenser à toutes ces nuits qu'elle avait passées seule. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Emma avait le sentiment que l'on se souciait d'elle, vraiment, et s'il y avait un moyen pour qu'elle puisse rendre la pareille à Regina, elle n'hésiterait pas. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit quand elle regarda August se lever et marcher avec précaution à travers l'appartement, essayant de s'habituer à sa nouvelle jambe.

 **« Est-ce que ça va ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il tenta de cacher une grimace, s'appuya contre le mur, avant de lever un pouce en l'air.

 **« Est-ce que tu aurais du papier à lettre et une enveloppe ? »**

 **« Pour quoi faire ? »** Lui demanda-t-il à son tour, essayant de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

 **« Je vais écrire à Regina. Pour lui dire que je suis à Boston. »**

August releva la tête et sourit. **« Regina, hein ? Est-ce que vous planifiez un rencard toutes les deux ? »**

Emma leva les yeux. **« On est seulement amies. Je veux qu'elle sache que je vais bien. Elle a tendance à s'inquiéter »**

 **« Oh, vraiment ? »** Il avait maintenant le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, et s'était arrêté au comptoir de la cuisine. **« Tu sais que j'étais là quand M. et Mme Johnson ont découvert pourquoi la porte de ta chambre était verrouillée quand tu étais avec Stéphanie Cobalt, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. »** Souffla Emma, adossée au canapé.

 **« Moi je crois que si. »** Insista August. Essayant de bouger le moins possible, il ouvrit la porte du frigo et lui lança une bouteille d'eau avant d'en ouvrir une pour lui. **« Tu devrais lui rendre visite. Vous parlez depuis combien de temps ? Deux ans ? »**

 **« Trois. »** Murmura la blonde. **« Et je ne peux pas aller à Storybrooke sans y être invitée. »**

 **« Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne peux pas visiter sa ville sans une invitation de sa part ? »** Il posa la bouteille sur le comptoir, plus sûr dans sa marche.

 **« C'est impoli. »** Continua Emma, bien qu'elle ne puisse empêcher la petite voix dans sa tête de lui dire que cinq ans auparavant, Emma Swan n'avait aucun scrupule à enfreindre les lois, et se fichait bien de l'opinion des autres.

August haussa les épaules. **« Tant pis pour toi. Il y a un bloc-notes sur le meuble télé. »**

* * *

Emma se réveilla à l'aube. Une vieille habitude. Peut-être était-ce aussi à cause du bruit qu'August faisait pendant ses exercices pour développer sa force dans le haut de son corps. Quoi qu'il en soit, dès les premiers rayons du soleil, Emma était prête à attaquer la journée. Chaque matin, elle allait courir dans un petit parc avant de rentrer et de retrouver August qui l'attendait avec un bol de céréales. Depuis son arrivée à Boston, il y a trois jours, elle amenait son ami aux séances de rééducation avant de rentrer. Ses journées étaient habituellement consacrées à l'entraînement ou aux missions, et maintenant qu'elle était en permission, elle ne savait pas quoi faire de tout ce temps libre. Elle avait envoyé une lettre à Regina le lendemain de son arrivée pour lui dire qu'elle était bien arrivée à Boston, et elle n'avait pas d'autre moyen de la contacter.

Emma restait chez d'August, faisant tous les exercices qu'elle pouvait faire dans le petit appartement: pompes, squats… Quand elle se sentait trop enfermée, ce qui arrivait généralement l'après-midi, elle allait au parc où elle avait l'habitude de courir tous les matins et lisait les livres que Regina lui avait envoyés, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller rechercher August. Elle les avait déjà lus trois fois, assise sur le même banc. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait dit à August. En réalité, elle restait assisse pendant des heures, sous le regard des passants, hésitant à rechercher Regina dans l'annuaire téléphonique pour pouvoir entre sa voix pour la première fois, ou à se rendre à Storybrooke. Mais elle ne pouvait pas y aller comme ça.

Apparemment si. Le quatrième jour, alors qu'elle rentrait de son footing, elle trouva August qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, le sac d'Emma sur les genoux. Emma ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi, puisqu'apparemment il la fichait dehors. Sans un mot, il lui tendit la carte postale de Storybrooke qu'elle regardait chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher. Il lui donna son sac ainsi que ses clés de voiture.

 **« Vas-y. »** Dit-il simplement.

Elle prit la carte postale, et regarda ses clés pendant un moment. **« Tu as rendez-vous chez le médecin aujourd'hui. »**

 **« Pendant des mois j'y suis allé sans avoir personne pour m'y conduire. Vas-y. C'est un ordre Soldat ! »** Dit-il avec une voix autoritaire.

Il sourit, et pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, sans bouger, Emma toujours en sueur après son footing. Son cœur, qui s'était calmé quand elle était arrivée à l'appartement, battait maintenant à toute vitesse. Badum-badum-badum.

Emma avait vu des bombes exploser. Elle avait dû utiliser la force pour calmer des foules d'émeutiers. Elle avait vu son meilleur ami se battre pour rester en vie. Et pourtant, rien ne l'effrayait plus que de rencontrer Regina Mills.

* * *

Emma sut qu'elle suivait la bonne direction seulement quand elle vit le panneau _Bienvenue à Storybrooke._ Elle conduisait depuis des heures, pas que cela soit un problème, mais avec ces routes désertes, le sentiment troublant de danger persistait. Elle se répétait qu'elle était sur le sol Américain, qu'elle était chez elle et en sécurité. Emma eut un reniflement de dérision quand elle repensa à son enfance et à tous ces moments où elle ne s'était pas sentit en sécurité. Le calme et la quiétude n'ont rien à voir avec le sol sur lequel vous vous trouvez, mais avec les personnes avec lesquelles vous êtes.

Emma aperçut la petite ville au loin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la carte postale qu'elle avait laissée sur le siège passager, fixant l'adresse qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur : 108 Mifflin Street, Storybrooke, Maine. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver la rue.

Elle faillit s'arrêter net en voyant le clocher, qui indiquait 8h15. C'est réel, pensa Emma. Toutes ces histoires qu'elle avait lues dans les lettres de Regina s'étaient réellement passées, des personnes les avaient vécues. Des personnes qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à rencontrer.

Les heures d'entraînement lui avait appris que pour collecter des renseignements, il fallait enquêter. Elle se gara donc, et sortit explorer la ville. La boutique d'antiquité en face du clocher devait appartenir à l'homme qui s'était présenté contre Regina pendant les élections municipales. Elle se rapprocha du magasin et le vit derrière le comptoir, appuyé sur une canne et discutant avec une jeune femme brune. Une odeur de nourriture flottait dans la rue, et Emma aurait pu parier qu'elle venait du restaurant dont Regina avait venté leurs pancakes aux pommes, même si elle ne l'avait jamais dit au chef, de peur de flatter son égo. Emma regarda autour d'elle, se demandant où se trouvaient les écuries, quand son estomac se manifesta. Il était temps d'aller manger.

* * *

La petite clochette tinta lorsqu'Emma entra dans le restaurant. Comme un seul homme, tout le monde se retourna pour la regarder. Emma baissa la tête pour s'assurer qu'elle était habillée en civil. Elle savait que l'uniforme attirait l'attention, et quand elle ne le portait pas, elle se fondait généralement dans la masse. Mais pas ici, apparemment. Les joies des petites villes.

 **« Hey ! »** Lui lança une jeune femme brune d'un air joyeux et Emma remarqua qu'elle avait une mèche de cheveux rouge. Elle n'était plus le centre de l'attention, mais seulement une nouvelle cliente. **« Vous dinez seule ? »**

 **« Oui. »** Répondit la blonde alors qu'elle suivait la serveuse jusqu'au comptoir.

Elle s'assit sur un des tabourets en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, et jeta un œil autour d'elle. Le restaurant semblait être resté dans les années 80, avec son linoleum en damier et le jukebox dans un coin qui entamait la chanson Karma Chameleon du groupe Culture Club. C'était l'endroit où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, où les adolescents se rendaient pour leurs rencards, où les amis se retrouvaient après l'école et où les personnes plus âgées venaient lire le journal. C'était sympa. Accueillant.

 **« Alors »** Commença la serveuse, derrière le comptoir, en face d'Emma. **« Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir … ? »**

 **« Swan, Emma Swan »**

 **« Ruby »**

Emma haussa les épaules. **« J'ai entendu dire que les pancakes aux pommes étaient délicieux, mais je suppose que vous ne servez pas de petit-déjeuner à cette heure-ci »**

 **« Des pancakes aux pommes ? »** Ruby haussa les sourcils, intriguée. **« Vous ne connaitriez pas le Maire Mills par hasard ? »**

 **« Si. »** Le visage d'Emma s'illumina. **« Regina. En fait, je recherche la rue Mifflin Street, est-ce que vous pourriez me l'indiquer ? »**

 **« Vous voulez aller à Mifflin Street ? »** Répéta Ruby, son stylo appuyé contre ses lèvres et qui regardait maintenant Emma comme si elle était une sorte d'alien. La blonde acquiesça et Ruby haussa les épaules en pointant la porte du doigt. **« Ok. Vous prenez vers le Nord, vous tournez à droite sur Brighton, et encore à droite sur Mifflin Street. Vous ne pouvez pas manquer le manoir. »**

 **« Merci. »** Sourit Emma avant d'ouvrir le menu. **« Voyons voir ce que vous avez de bon. »**

 **« Ma grand-mère m'oblige à dire que tout ce que nous faisons est excellent »** Plaisanta Ruby. **« Sérieusement, nos cheeseburgers sont mortels. »**

 **« Ça fait un moment que je n'en ai pas mangé »**

Ruby fronça les sourcils. **« Vous venez d'où ? »**

 **« Boston. »** Répondit Emma.

Ruby sourit. **« Le cheeseburger arrive. »**

* * *

Emma lécha le ketchup tombé sur son doigt. Son burger contenait plus de bacon, de fromage et de viande que de pain, et Emma profitait de chaque seconde. Plongée dans sa dégustation, la blonde ne semblait pas prêter attention à Ruby qui rigolait en secouant la tête en la voyant se délectait de son repas. La serveuse venait discuter avec Emma entre deux commandes, et elle appréciait sa compagnie.

Sa dernière bouchée avalée, Emma se lécha les doigts, s'essuya la bouche et poussa le plateau devant elle, les frites et le milkshake commandés avec son burger depuis longtemps engloutis. C'était encore le début de sa permission, elle avait le temps pour éliminer tout ça.

 **« Merci, Ruby. »** Lança Emma en déposant plusieurs billets sur la table, payant ainsi son repas et le pourboire de la serveuse. Elle se leva du tabouret et marcha à reculons vers la sortie pour faire face à Ruby. **« Alors je vais vers le Nord, je prends à droite sur Brighton et encore à droite-»**

Emma sentit une présence derrière elle alors que la clochette annonçait l'arrivée d'un client. Elle se retourna rapidement, faisant sursauter la personne qui était entrée, quand la blonde lui saisit fermement les bras pour éviter de lui rentrer dedans. Avant même qu'Emma ne puisse s'excuser, la femme se dégagea brutalement.

 **« Lâchez-moi »** Vociféra-t-elle, et Emma se recula face au ton menaçant de la femme. **« La prochaine fois, regardez où vous allez. »**

Emma leva les sourcils vers la brune devant elle qui défroissait les plis imaginaires de son costume sur mesure en soupirant. **« Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? »** Demanda Emma.

La femme s'arrêta et fixa la blonde. **« Non, mais vous auriez pu. »**

 **« J'en doute. »**

La brune leva les yeux. **« À moins que vous ayez des yeux derrière la tête, je vous suggère de vous comporter comme quelqu'un de civilisé et de marcher comme il faut. »**

La femme s'éloigna d'Emma, toujours folle de rage, pour s'approcher du comptoir et discuter une femme plus âgée, sûrement la grand-mère de Ruby, Granny. Emma se retint de la rejoindre et de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Elle avait des personnes plus importantes à aller voir. Elle leva elle aussi les yeux en ouvrant la porte et sortit.

Elle marcha quelques minutes pour rejoindre le clocher où elle avait garé sa voiture. Elle avait les nerfs en pelote et des papillons dans l'estomac.

Elle côtoyait des gens tous les jours. Elle aurait pu se faire des amis si elle avait voulu. Elle n'était pas complétement fermée à cette idée. La pensée, bien que brève, que Regina ne l'apprécierait peut-être pas dans la vraie vie lui avait traversé l'esprit. _Mon Dieu_ , se rappela soudainement Emma. Regina haïssait les surprises. Et si elle la détestait pour lui avoir rendu visite à l'improviste ? Elles en avaient plusieurs fois parlé au travers de leurs courriers, mais aucune d'elles n'avaient confirmé une quelconque rencontre. Et si elle n'était pas en ville ? Elle était Maire, après tout. Si Regina arrêtait de lui écrire parce qu'elle avait écouté August, connu pour agir sans réfléchir ? _Bon sang !_

Emma pourrait lui écrire. Oui. Ça semblait être une bonne idée. Elle lui écrirait pour lui demander si elles pouvaient se rencontrer et ce serait régler.

Elle approcha du clocher et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser la rue, elle se figea, n'y croyant pas. Quelqu'un avait mis un bloque-roue sur un de ses pneus.

 **« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »** S'exclama la blonde, reprenant contenance. Elle traversa rapidement la rue pour inspecter sa voiture. Contre toute attente, elle tenta de l'enlever, sans succès. Elle râla et jura, cherchant aux alentours un quelconque panneau lui interdisant de se garer là mais n'en trouva aucun. Dans un élan de colère, elle donna un grand coup de pied dans le mécanisme avant d'ouvrir la portière pour prendre son sac et de se rediriger vers le restaurant.

L'angoisse de rencontrer Regina s'était dissipée. La seule chose qu'elle n'ait jamais possédé était maintenant attachée comme un vulgaire animal, et ce pour aucune raison. _Putain !_ Elle entendit une Mercedes démarrer alors qu'elle entrait de nouveau dans le restaurant.

 **« Je savais que vous aimiez les burgers, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que vous les aimiez à ce point ! »** Plaisanta Ruby quand elle vit Emma.

 **« Ma voiture a été bloquée. »**

La serveuse se mit à rire alors qu'elle ramassait les quelques restes de nourriture sur les tables avant de retourner au comptoir où Emma la suivit. **« C'est hilarant ! »**

 **« Quoi ? »** Faillit s'étrangler Emma. **« Ça arrive souvent ici ? »**

 **« Seulement quand vous énervez la brune que vous avez bousculé tout à l'heure. »**

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où l'incident avait eu lieu. « **Faudra lui dire de retirer le bâton qu'elle a dans le cul. »** Marmonna Emma.

Ruby fronça les sourcils. **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Alors elle s'amuse à bloquer les voitures des autres. »** Continua Emma, un peu plus fort.

Ruby secoua la tête. **« De quoi parlez-vous ? C'est- »**

La blonde secoua la tête à son tour et se dirigea vers la sortie **. « Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider. Merci Ruby. »**

Ruby fixa la porte après qu'Emma fut partie, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Granny vint la rejoindre au comptoir, un torchon à la main. **« Elle ne sait pas encore que c'était Regina ? »**

La serveuse fit non de la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. **« Nope. Mais elle ne va pas tarder à le découvrir. »**

* * *

Quand Regina lui avait dit qu'elle vivait dans une petite ville, Emma ne s'était pas imaginé à quel point c'était vrai. Elle qui avait grandi dans différentes grandes villes, fut étonnée de pouvoir rejoindre Mifflin Street en seulement vingt minutes. Il lui en aurait fallu moins de cinq si elle avait pu prendre sa voiture. Elle était encore énervée d'avoir dû la laisser au clocher, mais au moins, elle avait pu visiter une partie de la ville en se rendant chez Regina.

Il faisait froid pour un mois d'Avril et l'air était humide. Il avait dû pleuvoir la veille. Brighton Street semblait être le début de la banlieue de Storybrooke, avec ses casernes de pompiers rénovées en lofts. Presque toutes les maisons de la rue étaient différentes. Dans un des jardins, une petite femme brune, perchée sur une échelle adossée à un arbre, remplissait une mangeoire à oiseaux, accrochée à une des vieilles branches. La femme la salua d'un geste de la main, qu'Emma lui rendit, surprise par cette soudaine gentillesse.

Si elle oubliait l'incident avec sa voiture, Emma commençait à aimer Storybrooke. C'était une vieille ville, qui avait vu plusieurs générations de personnes de la même famille, les maisons avec leurs palissades blanches et les balançoires au fond du jardin, où tout le monde connaissait les petits secrets de tout le monde, mais où la communauté savait se serrer les coudes dans les moments difficiles. Emma aurait voulu grandir dans une ville comme celle-là.

Elle aperçut le manoir de Regina, et la distance qui la séparait de la porte d'entrée lui parut immense. Elle ajusta son sac sur ses épaules, et prit une grande inspiration. _Considère ça comme une mission. Opération Pen Pal *._

Elle s'avança doucement, le bruit de ses bottes sur le trottoir résonnant dans le silence de la ville. Elle arriva devant le manoir plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et fixa le numéro 108 gravé sur la porte.

Elle frappa trois fois.

Elle avait attendu vingt-sept secondes, durant lesquelles elle avait retenu sa respiration. Elle entendit finalement le bruit des pas de l'autre côté de la porte, puis le son de la clé dans la serrure avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Emma resta bouche-bée quand elle réalisa que la personne qui lui avait ouvert n'était autre que la brune qu'elle avait bousculée au restaurant. Elle paraissait autant surprise qu'elle de la trouver sous son porche. La seule pensée qui vint à Emma fut : _**Et Merde !**_

 **« Oh.»** siffla Regina, d'un air hautain. **« Encore vous. »**

Emma put seulement ouvrir puis refermer la bouche, fixant Regina, sidérée.

 **« Je vois que vous avez finalement appris à regarder où vous alliez, bien que je ne sache pas ce qui a pu vous conduire jusque chez moi. »** Regina croisa les bras, barrant l'entrée de sa maison. Quand elle n'obtint pas de réponse de la part d'Emma, elle pencha la tête et lui fit de gros yeux interrogateurs. **« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »**

Emma avait imaginé cette rencontre des milliers de fois dans sa tête et elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ça. Mais comme elle le faisait toujours, Emma s'adapta et sortit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. « **Vous avez bloqué ma voiture. »**

Le visage de Regina s'illumina quand elle comprit. **« Le tas de ferraille devant le clocher ? Vous vous êtes garée devant un bâtiment public. Ce n'est pas un parking. Vous pouvez toujours vous plaindre au sheriff. »**

Regina s'était retournée pour rentrer et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand Emma la retint par le bras. **« Regina. »**

Regina se retourna, l'air furieux. **« Ce sera Madame le Maire pour vous, et vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir. »**

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait appris à cerner les gens – leurs comportement et leurs problèmes. Ça lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, bien que ça n'ait rien à voir avec son entraînement militaire. Tout ce qu'elle voyait de cette femme devant elle, c'était une armure. Un mécanisme de défense. Une barrière pour éloigner tout le monde, sauf Henry et elle, espéra Emma. La Regina à qui elle avait écrit lui avait souvent répété qu'Emma avait une opinion d'elle différente de celle de la majorité des gens, et la blonde commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Mais Emma connaissait Regina, et Madame la Maire, l'autre facette de cette femme qui était devenue une amie.

Regina continuait de la fixer. **« Qui êtes-vous ? »**

Emma haussa les épaules. Elle avait de nouveaux des papillons dans l'estomac. Etait-ce parce qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir lui dévoiler son identité ou parce que Regina venait de lui crier dessus ? **« Emma. »** Répondit-elle finalement. **« Emma Swan. »**

Le visage de Regina se décomposa. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et se recula. _**« Emma. »**_ Murmura-t-elle.

La blonde lui sourit, embarrassée **« Salut. »**

 **« Vous êtes vraiment là ? »** Demande Regina. Le ton froid qu'elle avait employé plus tôt avait été remplacé par quelque chose de plus doux. Emma était prête à parier qu'elle ne parlait pas à beaucoup de personne sur ce ton. **« Vous êtes à Storybrooke. »**

 **« Oui, je vous ai envoyé une lettre. »** Expliqua Emma. **« Mais je pense pas que vous l'ayez encore reçue. Dans une semaine peut-être. Je ne vous ai pas écrit que je viendrais, mais que j'étais bien rentrée. J'étais à Boston avec August. Vous vous souvenez de lui ? »**

 **« Oui bien-sûr, comment va-t-il ? »**

 **« Il ne m'a pas encore botté les fesses. »**

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Regina. Elle fit un pas en avant, et lui tendit la main. **« Première Classe Swan, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis Regina Mills. »**

Emma gloussa et serra la main de Regina, consciente de la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne. **« Emma Swan. Bien que ce soit Caporal Swan maintenant. Mais pour vous ce sera Emma. »**

Elles continuèrent à se serrer la main pendant un moment.

Emma avait été choquée par l'attitude de Regina au restaurant, et elle avait maintenant du mal à voir autre chose dans cette femme, qu'une garce. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait directement été la cible de sa colère, ou était-ce parce qu'elle avait était assez naïve pour croire qu'elle était une sainte ? Regina l'avait prévenue plus d'une fois que peu de gens l'appréciait. Pourtant, toutes les lettres et toutes les histoires qu'elles avaient partagées avaient été la bouée de secours qui l'avait empêchée de se noyer pendant les trois dernières années. Regina était cette femme qui aimait lire les aventures d'Ulysse pour le plaisir. Elle était cette femme qui n'avait jamais manqué de lui souhaiter un bon Noël, ou un joyeux anniversaire. Elle avait cette cicatrice sur la lèvre due à une chute de cheval. Ses yeux, auparavant froids, brûlaient maintenant de gentillesse. C'était ce regard qu'avait imaginé Emma quand Regina parlait de son fils, Henry. D'ailleurs, où était-il ?

 **« Maman ! »** Une petite voix se fit entendre dans la maison. **« Ma-maaan ! J'ai finiiiii ! »**

Emma ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. **« Est-ce que c'est- »**

 **« Oui. »** Confirma Regina **. « Est-ce que vous voulez entrer ? »**

Emma acquiesça, mais parut hésiter. **« Vous êtes sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. »**

 **« Emma. »** Elle n'en dit pas plus, et, lui empoignant le poignet, l'entraîna à l'intérieur. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son prénom prononcé par Regina était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais entendue.

* * *

Mon Dieu, il était plus petit que ce qu'Emma avait imaginé, et il avait les cheveux en bataille, bien qu'elle puisse remarquer que Regina avait tenté de les coiffer. Henry, à genoux sur une chaise de la cuisine, décorait des cookies en forme de dinosaures avec des bonbons colorés. Emma sourit quand elle vit l'enfant en mettre un dans sa bouche, le recracher, et demander à Regina s'il avait le droit.

 **« Seulement un. »** Répondit Regina, en faisant entrer Emma, qui était restée derrière elle. **« Henry, j'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un. »**

Le petit garçon releva la tête, remis le bonbon dans sa bouche, s'essuya les mains sur son tablier. **« Bonjour. Je fais des cookies. »**

Emma lui sourit, et hocha la tête, impressionnée. **«** **Tu as dû être très gentil pour avoir le droit de faire des cookies. »**

 **« Je me entraîne pour mon anniversaire. »** Expliqua Henry, de nouveau concentré sur sa tâche.

 **« Je m'entraîne. »** Corrigea gentiment Regina. Quand il eut répété la phrase correctement, Regina se pencha pour l'embrasser et demanda à Emma de s'approcher.

 **« Henry, tu te souviens de notre amie spéciale ? »**

 **« Emma. »** Répondit Henry sans hésitation, versant beaucoup trop de bonbons sur le pauvre dinosaure.

Le cœur de la blonde se gonfla en l'entendant dire son prénom. Elle l'avait vu grandir au travers de ses dessins, notant ses progrès. Elle avait lu son premier mot, ses premiers pas, la première fois où il avait dormi tout seul, mais l'entendre dire son prénom, c'était autre chose.

 **« Oui, Emma. Est-ce que tu peux lui redire bonjour, s'il te plaît ? »**

Henry regarda sa mère, confus, avant de se tourner vers la blonde. Sans crier gare, il se mit debout sur la chaise et se lança dans ses bras. **« Emma ! »**

 **« Salut. »** Murmura-t-elle, le rattrapant de justesse. Sentant les petits bras d'Henry autour de son cou, Emma lui rendit son câlin. **« Salut Henry. »**

Il se recula et mit ses petites mains sur les joues d'Emma. **« Tu es là pour mon anniversaire ? »**

Emma se serait sûrement donner des claques si elle ne tenait pas Henry dans ses bras. Elle avait presque oublié que c'était bientôt son anniversaire. Elle chercha Regina du regard, et comme la brune n'avait pas dit non, elle acquiesça. **« Oui mon grand. »**

Il sourit et se pencha soudainement vers la chaise pour pouvoir terminer ses décorations. Emma faillit le lâcher, surprise par son mouvement **. « Doucement Daredevil. »**

Il lui lança un large sourire avant de se retourner vers Regina. **« Maman, est-ce que Emma peut aider aussi ? »**

 **« Tu viens juste de finir. »** Remarqua Regina, quand il eut déposé un dernier bonbon sur le dernier dinosaure. **« On goûtera tout ça après le dîner, et après ta sieste. »**

 **« Mais Emma est là. »** Il regarda la blonde avec de grands yeux de chien battu. Regina, connaissant son fils, tourna son visage vers le sien et lui tapota le nez. **« D'abord la sieste Henry »**

Le garçon fit la moue, à quatre pattes sur la chaine avant d'en descendre. Il enleva son tablier et le tendit à Regina qui l'accrocha à côté du sien.

Il courut hors de la pièce malgré les appels de sa mère, laissant Regina et Emma dans la cuisine.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, rougissant leurs joues. Regina prit le plateau de cookies et le mis de côté.

 **« Vous aviez raison. »** Lança Emma, brisant le silence. **« Il est mignon. »**

Regina sourit fièrement. **« A mon propre détriment, je dois l'avouer. Je me laisse souvent avoir par ses grands yeux de cocker. »**

 **« Vous ? Regina Mills ? »** S'étrangla Emma, feignant d'être choquée, tout en aidant à ranger le reste de bonbons. **« L'humanité est perdue s'il continue comme ça. »**

La voix d'Henry les interrompit de nouveau, et après lui avoir assuré de vite revenir, Regina laissa Emma seule dans la cuisine.

* * *

 **« Mais je ne veux pas dormir. »** Henry se frotta les yeux, déjà couché dans son lit, en essayant de se retenir de bailler. **« Je veux jouer avec Emma. »**

Henry avait toujours été gentil avec les personnes qu'il rencontrait, il était le fils de Madame le Maire après tout, mais Regina fut surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait accepté Emma, après avoir seulement entendu parler d'elle. Elle se pencha sur le petit garçon et lui embrassa la tempe. **« Tu pourras jouer avec elle quand tu te réveilleras. »**

 **« Je suis réveillé maintenant. »** Répondit Henry d'une voix fatiguée.

Regina sourit et commença à fredonner une berceuse que son père lui chantait quand elle était enfant. En quelques minutes, Henry s'endormit. Elle se releva, quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour rejoindre Emma.

Quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin, sa liste de choses à faire consistait à commander un gâteau d'anniversaire pour les trois ans d'Henry chez Granny, à aller récupérer des vêtements au pressing, et à cuisiner. Trouver Emma sur le pas de sa porte avait été une surprise, mais elle devait avouer que c'était agréable. Sidney la harcelait pour qu'elle lui donne des informations sur sa correspondance avec ce soldat pour son article, mais Regina avait toujours refusé. Elle aurait peut-être accepté, pour améliorer son image auprès des citoyens, mais maintenant, elle considérait Emma comme son amie.

Elle s'était toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait sa correspondante, mais en la regardant maintenant, faisant bien plus que ses vingt ans, Regina se rendit compte que l'image qu'elle avait d'Emma était fausse. La blonde était plutôt jolie, même quand elle arborait un air idiot, ou qu'elle était en colère – _Oh mon Dieu, elle lui avait bloqué sa voiture !_ Regina faillit s'arrêter net mais continua jusqu'à la cuisine. Cette fois, elle s'arrêta quand elle vit qu'Emma avait nettoyé le plan de travail. Les bonbons avaient regagné leurs sachets et les autres confiseries utilisées par Henry avaient disparues.

 **« Désolée. »** S'excusa Emma, devant l'évier où elle rinçait l'éponge. **« Je me suis dit que je pourrais vous éviter de nettoyer. »**

 **« Vous n'auriez pas du. »** Répondit Regina en se raclant la gorge. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant au comportement qu'elle avait eu envers la blonde un peu plus tôt. **« C'est à moi de m'excuser. Mon comportement de tout à l'heure était inapproprié. J'appellerai le shérif pour faire enlever le bloque-roue de votre voiture. »**

Emma se retourna pour lui faire faire, s'appuya contre l'évier et lui sourit. **« Je suis sûre qu'on en rira plus tard. Je suis venue sans être invitée donc je suppose que tout ne soit pas entièrement de votre faute. »**

Regina sourit elle aussi et pencha la tête. **« Que diriez-vous d'un verre du meilleur cidre que vous ayez jamais goûté ? »**

* * *

 **« Vous n'êtes pas encore majeure. »** Lança Regina, en hésitant à donner le verre à Emma.

 **« Dans quelques mois. »** Fit remarqua la blonde. Quand Regina refusa de le lui donner, Emma se mit à rire. **« Je peux mourir pour ce pays, mais Dieu m'interdit de boire ? »**

Regina marmonna quelque chose, froissée par le franc-parler de la blonde à propos des conséquences de son travail, et céda. **« Seulement pour cette fois. »**

 **« Est-ce que vous l'avez fait avec les pommes de votre arbre ? »** Demanda Emma, après sa première gorgée.

 **« Oui. »** Regina s'assit en face d'Emma et commença à boire. **« L'arbre est planté derrière la mairie. »**

Le silence s'installa. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Emma laissa échapper un rire, prit une grande lampée de cidre et se laissa retomber sur la chaise où elle était maintenant assise. **« Vous êtes différente de ce que j'avais imaginé. »**

Regina leva un sourcil, curieuse. **« Différente en quoi ? »**

 **« Différente par rapport au fait que vous ne montriez cette facette qu'à certaines personnes uniquement. »**

 **« Eh bien, »** Dit Regina en croisant les jambes. **« C'est ça la politique. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas une critique. C'est juste, c'est juste que c'est agréable de pouvoir mettre un visage sur un nom. »**

 **« Je dois l'admettre, je vous imaginais plus … »**

 **« Gay ? »** Coupa Emma, qui sourit quand elle vit Regina rougir **. « Si vous m'aviez imaginée faisant des tractions pendant des heures et crachant du tabac, alors vous aviez raison, le tabac en moins. »**

 **« Je suppose que vous êtes pleine de surprises. »** Répondit Regina qui leva son verre. Une fois reposé, elle fixa du regard la jeune femme en face d'elle, et continua d'une voix douce. **« Comment allez-vous ? »**

Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux, et laissa échapper un rire. **« Bien. Vraiment, je suis –ça fait du bien d'être de retour. »**

Regina acquiesça. **« Vous êtes ici pour combien de temps ? »**

 **« Un mois. »**

 **« Seulement ? »** Demanda Regina, abasourdie. **« Vous êtes partie pour un an ! »**

 **« Oui. »** Répondit Emma en riant de nouveau. **« Ça fait partie du job. »**

 **« Est-ce que vous retournez en Irak ? »** Demanda la brune, le visage inquiet.

Emma haussa les épaules. **« J'irai où ils m'enverront. »**

 **« Et ça vous va ? »**

La blonde avait envie de lui répondre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, mais elle l'avait, et au final, porter l'uniforme représentant un pays entier, ça signifiait quelque chose, ça en valait la peine. **« Oui. Oui ça me va. »**

Regina resta silencieuse et hocha la tête.

 **« Quoi ? »** Demanda Emma.

 **« Peut-être que notre première rencontre ne s'est pas passée telle qu'on l'avait imaginée, mais j'avais raison sur un point. »**

 **« Lequel ? »**

 **« J'ai parlé de vous à Henry, je lui ai dit que vous étiez loin d'ici parce que vous deviez combattre des dragons comme les chevaliers blancs dans ses livres. »** Expliqua Regina.

 **« Je ne suis pas un chevalier. »** Lança timidement la blonde.

 **« Pour lui, vous l'êtes. Et vous êtes aussi très courageuse. »**

* * *

Emma et Regina continuèrent de parler pendant presque une heure comme des amies le feraient quand elles entendirent Henry descendre les escaliers. Regina lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire pendant son mois de permission, et Emma était restée sans rien dire. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. August l'avait mise à la porte. Regina lui proposa de lui faire visiter la ville pendant les prochains jours, avant la fête d'anniversaire d'Henry. Emma voulait refuser, ne voulant pas s'immiscer, mais elle finit par accepter. Et c'est comme cela qu'elle s'était retrouvée assise dans le salon après le diner, Henry jouant à côté d'elle alors que Regina avait quitté la pièce pour passer un coup de téléphone professionnel.

Emma regardait Henry jouer avec ses figurines de chevaux et de soldats. Elle se releva soudainement et retourna dans la pièce où elle avait laissé son sac. Elle s'agenouilla, ouvrit le sac et sortit les lettres et les dessins qu'elle y avait rangé. Elle ne prit que les dessins et retourna voir Henry. **« Est-ce que tu veux voir quelque chose ? »**

 **« Oui ! »** Henry abandonna ses jouets et monta sur les genoux de la blonde. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et lui montra les dessins.

 **« Est-ce que tu te rappelles des dessins que tu as fait pour moi ? »**

 **« Oui ! »** Henry rit en pointant du doigt le plus récent qui le représentait, lui, Regina et un chien dans un parc. **« C'est Pongo. »**

 **« J'ai amené tous les dessins que tu as fait. »** Dit Emma en les lui faisant voir un par un. Le petit garçon ne semblait pas vouloir croire qu'il ait pu un jour dessiner des tels gribouillis, mais Emma insista sur le fait que c'était une tornade d'arcs-en-ciel. Quand elle lui montra celui de la ferme, Henry lui raconta une histoire. Emma hocha la tête et rit quand il lui dit qu'il avait attrapé un gros cochon et qu'il voulait le ramener à la maison, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu parce que Regina était "allergique".

 **« Ah bon ? »** Intervint Regina. À en juger par sa position contre le cadre de la porte, elle était là depuis un moment.

 **« Oui ! »** Répondit Henry, qui était descendu des genoux d'Emma et sautait maintenant au milieu de la pièce. **« Tu ne faisais que Atchoum ! Atchoum ! Atchoum ! »**

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire devant les pitreries du petit garçon, et Regina s'agenouilla devant lui **. « Je crois qu'il est temps de dire bonne nuit à Emma. »**

Henry couru vers la blonde qui s'était levée et s'accrocha à ses jambes en guise de câlin. **« Nuit nuit, Emma. Tu viens aussi ? »**

Il lui fit de nouveau son regard de chien battu et avant qu'Emma n'ait pu lever les yeux vers elle, Regina accepta. **« Très bien. »**

Emma posa les dessins sur la petite table, prit Henry dans ses bras avant de suivre Regina dans les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre du petit garçon. La peinture bleue marine était apaisante, et les étoiles et les planètes dessinées sur le plafond représentaient plutôt bien le système solaire. Regina voulait sans doute pousser son fils vers la science.

Quand Emma posa Henry, mère et fils commencèrent leur routine du soir; le mettre en pyjama et lui faire brosser ses dents. La blonde resta un moment sur le palier en regardant l'intérieur de la chambre. Il y avait des photos accrochées partout, sur les murs comme sur l'armoire. Il y en avait une de Regina et Henry sur la table de chevet. Elle semblait récente et les montrait, souriants, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Emma continua, parcourant des yeux le mur en face du lit quand elle vit une nouvelle photographie d'Henry à son premier anniversaire, accroché aux bras de sa mère. Emma rit quand elle se souvint de l'incident du clown, mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit le morceau de papier dans un cadre. C'était le dessin qu'elle avait fait pour Henry. Elle sentit de nouveaux des papillons dans son estomac, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause de la colère ou de l'anxiété. C'était agréable. Elle sourit.

 **« Emma ? »** Appela Regina alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit d'Henry.

La blonde se retourna et vit que Regina et Henry l'attendaient. Elle s'excusa et se dirigea vers le lit, les mains dans les poches. Henry tenait un grand livre qui arborait en lettres d'or le titre _"Once Upon A Time"_. Il l'ouvrit, choisit une histoire et attendit en regardant les deux jeunes femmes.

Emma hocha la tête quand elle comprit, et elle alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit.

 _ **« Il était une fois, dans la forêt enchantée, une princesse et un chevalier qui … »**_

* * *

 **« Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait veillés aussi tard tous les deux. »** S'excusa Emma alors qu'elle refermait la porte de la chambre d'Henry. **« Et pour vous avoir bousculée tout à l'heure. Et pour m'être invitée chez vous. »**

Regina secoua la tête, refusant les excuses de la blonde avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. **« Mon Dieu, j'ai oublié votre voiture. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas grave. La serveuse du restaurant m'a dit que sa grand-mère tenait un Bed &Breakfast, alors je pense que je vais aller là-bas. »**

 **« Vous vous êtes déjà fait des amis ? «**

 **« Vous savez, le soldat orphelin… »**

 **« … Qui bouscule l'affreuse Maire. »** Continua Regina

 **« J'aurai plutôt dit une femme géniale. »**

Regina rit, et Emma voulu garder ce doux son dans un coin de sa tête pour les missions difficiles.

 **« Vous pouvez rester »** Proposa Regina. **« Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous perdiez dans ma ville. »**

Emma ne put exprimer sa gratitude envers tant de gentillesse, elle hocha la tête, enleva sa veste, et suivit la brune vers le salon.

* * *

 *** : Pen Pal signifie "copain de correspondance."**

 **Note d'auteur 2 : On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à nous donner vos avis, ça nous fait toujours plaisir de vous lire. Gros bisous à tous et on vous dit à bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note d'auteur 1 : Et voilà, le chapitre 4 est là (Dans les temps en plus.)**

 **On espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Merci infiniment pour toute vos review trop mignonnes et votre soutient ! Merci aussi à** _ **Raphi5930**_ **pour sa review.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnage de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnyfresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schutlz.**

 **Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à nous donner vos avis et désolées s'il reste quelques fautes !**

* * *

 _Emma gardait les yeux ouverts, attentive. Elle était assise sur le siège passager de la jeep camouflée. Un véhicule au design similaire les suivait pendant leur patrouille à travers les terres. La poussière accumulée sous leurs pneus dansait maintenant dans les rayons du soleil qui éclairait la route, avec de chaque côté, quelques arbustes desséchés._

 _La radio crépita et Emma entendit la voix d'August._ _ **« Tout est calme. On fait encore quinze kilomètres et on s'en va. A vous. »**_

 _ **« Bien reçu. Terminé. »**_ _Emma posa la radio et tourna la tête vers Neal qui avait haussé les épaules._

 _ **« C'est toujours calme. »**_ _La blonde pouvait presque lire dans ses pensées._

 _ **« Est-ce que tu vas le recontacter et lui dire de s'en aller tout de suite ? »**_

 _Emma secoua la tête._ _ **« Laisse-le s'amuser, et tu pourras retourner fixer la photo de Tamara. »**_

 _Neal leva les yeux, et s'en dire un mot, ils continuèrent de patrouiller sur le chemin de terre._

 _Emma s'était habituée aux patrouilles calmes. De temps en temps, ils croisaient des civils sur le bord de la route, et certains désapprouvaient leur présence en leur faisant des gestes obscènes, mais ça n'avait jamais été plus loin. Les journées étaient longues mais les patrouilles ne l'a fatiguait pas autant que les heures d'entraînement, et quand elle rentrait au camp, elle avait encore l'énergie et le temps de lire les lettres de Regina et de lui écrire. Regina rentrait tout juste de New York et lui avait envoyé un porte-clefs avec un cygne gravé dessus. Elle l'avait attaché à son collier avec ses plaques militaires._ _ **"**_ **J'ai pensé à vous quand je l'ai vu."** _avait écrit Regina. Et Emma avait souri._

 _ **« Bon, les gars. »**_ _La voix d'August venait de briser le silence._ _ **« On va … »**_

 _La liaison fut interrompue quand la jeep d'August sortit de la route dans une explosion de verre et de métal provoqué par une roquette lancée à seulement quelques mètres. La voiture fit un, puis deux tonneaux avant de se stopper, des impacts de balles visibles sur une des portières._

 _ **« Merde ! »**_ _Cria Neal, faisant marche arrière, quand une autre roquette explosa à l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés peu avant._

 _Emma sentie la chaleur sur son visage. Elle protégea ses yeux et se prépara à une autre attaque, elle regarda les deux cratères dans le sol qui auraient pu être leurs tombes. Après quinze secondes de calme, Neal ré embraya pour se rapprocher de la jeep d'August. Les portes passagères avaient presque étaient arrachées et elles battaient maintenant dans le vide. Emma pouvait voir le conducteur, affaissé sur le volant, inconscient. Il serait tombé sur le côté s'il n'avait pas mis sa ceinture de sécurité. Ils devaient réussir à le rejoindre rapidement._

 _Quand les balles sifflèrent, Emma n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, son instinct ayant pris le dessus. Elle se retourna sur son siège, fixant les hommes à l'arrière._ _ **« Couvrez-nous. »**_

 _Ils acquiescèrent, et comme un seul homme, ils sortirent de la jeep, armes aux poings et ripostèrent. Emma sonda les alentours et vit les massifs d'arbustes se déplacer, utilisés par leurs assaillants pour se camoufler, et, à en juger par la distance de tir des roquettes, d'autres étaient cachés dans la montagne._

 _Le chaos régnait, le bruit métallique des balles s'enfonçant dans la carrosserie des jeeps. La chaleur de la voiture en feu en face d'eux. Les gémissements des blessés et les cris des ennemis. Tout sembla lointain pour Emma quand elle aperçut August, coincé sous la jeep._

 _ **« Homme à terre ! »**_ _Cria la blonde, à peine consciente de s'être mise à courir vers August, les balles sifflant à ses oreilles. August, quand à lui, avait été protégé par le véhicule en feu, mais il n'avait pas réussi à libérer sa jambe._

 _Restant le plus possible au ras du sol, elle parvint jusqu'à lui, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand elle sentit son pouls contre ses doigts. Son visage avait été entaillé par les bris de verre, et vu l'angle de son corps, il avait dû être éjecté au moment de l'impact. Il y avait tellement de sang ! August ouvrit légèrement les yeux et se mit à tousser, une rivière rouge s'échappant de ses lèvres. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Emma se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seulement blessé à la jambe, coincée sous l'amas de ferraille. Elle remarqua aussi la tâche rouge sous sa cage thoracique qui s'agrandissait de minute en minute. Emma palpa doucement la blessure et jura quand elle sentit la pointe acérée d'un morceau de verre._

 _ **« Aller August ! »**_ _Grogna Emma, le tirant en arrière pour libérer sa jambe._

 _Son cri résonna dans sa tête._

 _ **« Emma, baisse-toi ! »**_ _Cria Neal, mais tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était de sortir August de là. Sa jambe était presque libre. Elle savait la douleur qu'elle avait dû lui faire endurer, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser._

 _Elle passa ses avant-bras sous ses aisselles, et, les pieds ancrés au sol, le tira le plus possible. Elle n'avait plus conscience des bruits alentours, seulement des cris de son ami, de son frère, quand elle réussit enfin à le dégager. Elle retomba sur le dos quand la jambe d'August fut libérée du poids de la jeep, qui ne le protégeait plus des balles._

 _Emma avait voulu l'atteindre, saisir sa main, son épaule, n'importe quoi pour le mettre à l'abri. L'instant d'après, il gisait au sol, une balle dans la tête._

 _Ses oreilles sifflaient, et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit et elle resta figée, à regarder le corps sans vie d'August._

 _ **« Non ! »**_ _Elle essaya de se dégager._ _ **« Non ! »**_

 **« Emma ! Emma, réveillez-vous ! »**

Emma se redressa brusquement, roula sur le côté, et leva les mains devant son visage pour se protéger. La tête lui tournait. Les cris d'August résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles, l'image de son cadavre gravée dans sa mémoire.

 **« Emma. »** La voix qui l'avait réveillée était douce, et il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Regina, debout de l'autre côté du lit, inquiète. **« Est-ce que ça va ? »**

La blonde acquiesça avant de prendre de grandes bouffées d'air et elle jeta de rapides coups d'œil autour d'elle comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. Elle était rentrée. Elle était chez Regina. Dans sa chambre d'ami. August était vivant, saint et sauf. Elle souffla et acquiesça de nouveau. **« Oui. »**

Regina secoua la tête. **« Un cauchemar ? »**

 **« Oui. »** Répondit Emma, qui se redressa pour s'adosser contre la tête du lit.

 **« Est-ce que ça arrive souvent ? »** Demanda Regina, assise sur le bord du lit.

 **« Quelques fois. »** Répondit Emma en haussant les épaules. **« Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. »**

 **« La maternité a rendu mon sommeil léger. »** Admit Regina.

Emma sourit, pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, Regina la fixait, toujours inquiète. Malgré la faible lumière orange qui filtrait au travers des rideaux, Emma vit Regina frissonner et passer ses mains sur ses bras pour se réchauffer. La chair de poule formait de petites marques sur sa peau et Emma se sentit de nouveau mal d'avoir réveillé cette femme qui avait été tellement généreuse avec elle.

 **« Est-ce que ça va ? »** Demanda de nouveau Regina.

Compartimenter était la clé de son travail. Un soldat était plus efficace quand ses émotions n'entraient pas en jeu. Emma le savait. Bon Dieu, ça lui avait même permis de tenir dans les pires familles d'accueil où elle avait pu être envoyée. Mais elle en connaissait aussi les conséquences. Les troubles de stress post-traumatique. Craquer sous la pression. Rentrer en étant quelqu'un d'autre. Emma avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne ferait pas partie de ses gens qui rentraient brisés. Alors, elle décida d'être honnête. Elle secoua la tête, serrant les draps avec force. **« Je ne pouvais pas sauver August. »** Lâcha Emma doucement.

Après un bref moment de confusion, Regina comprit.

 **« Je l'ai exposé aux balles et je l'ai fait tuer. »** Continua la blonde, qui s'était mise à se frotter les mains, comme si elles avaient été pleines de sang. **« J'aurai bien pu lui mettre moi-même un flingue contre la tempe. »**

 **« Emma, »** Commença doucement Regina en se rapprochant d'elle. Sa main se posa sur l'avant-bras d'Emma et elle sentit la tension qui parcourait le corps de la blonde. **« Vous lui avez sauvé la vie. Vous êtes revenue pour lui et lui avez donné les soins médicaux dont il avait besoin**. »

Emma rit nerveusement. **« Oui, et grâce à moi, il vivra le reste de sa vie assis dans un fauteuil roulant ou clopinant avec une prothèse. »**

 **« Au moins, il est vivant. »** Les mains de Regina se pressèrent de nouveau sur ses avant-bras avant d'atteindre les mains la blonde. Elle les lui serra doucement en dessinant des cercles, et elle sentit la blonde s'apaiser. **« Est-ce qu'il vous a paru insatisfait de la tournure des évènements ? »**

Emma haussa les épaules, relevant finalement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de la brune. **« Il dit qu'il va bien mais j'ai vu les bouteilles de bière. C'est dur pour lui. »**

 **« C'est normal après ce qu'il a traversé. »** Lui rappela Regina. **« Sa vie a radicalement changé, mais il saura continuer à vivre. Je comprends que vous puissiez vous sentir coupable, mais vous n'êtes pas celle qui lui infligé ces blessures. Vous êtes celle qui l'a ramené à la maison. »**

Emma resta silencieuse un instant, se remémorant August, dans un lit d'hôpital, se battant pour sa vie. Emma avait conscience des risques quand elle s'était enrôlée. Elle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. **« Ça aurait pu être pire. »** Concéda-t-elle.

 **« Vos actions étaient honorables et altruiste. Ne l'oubliez jamais, Soldat. »**

Emma sourit, la culpabilité et la tension moins présentes, et elle serra à son tour les mains de la brune. **« Je ne l'oublierai pas. »**

Regina sourit à son tour. **« Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ? »**

Emma acquiesça. **« C'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Et c'est plus rapide qu'une lettre. »**

 **« Et certainement plus beau à regarder. »** Lâcha Regina avant de pouvoir réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Quand Emma leva un sourcil, la brune rougit et bégaya, et Emma la trouva adorable et attachante. **« Je veux dire que de parler à quelqu'un en chair et en os, c'est plus attirant que des mots sur un morceau de papier. »**

Emma rit. **« Je suis sûre que c'est ce que vous vouliez dire. »**

Regina leva les yeux, fixant la blonde dans le lit avant que son regard ne tombe sur le pendentif qui accompagnait ses plaques militaires. **« Vous l'avez gardé. »** Remarqua Regina, s'avançant pour passer ses doigts dessus.

Emma baissa le regard et passa elle aussi ses doigts sur le collier, frôlant ceux de Regina. La brune ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager et passa son pouce sur le cygne gravé.

 **« Oui. »** Répondit Emma. **« Pourquoi je ne l'aurai pas gardé ? »**

 **« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le portiez sur vous."** Regina bougea ses doigts vers l'une des plaques militaires. **« Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'elles signifiaient. »**

 **« Ce sont des plaques d'identification. »** Expliqua Emma, levant les plaques vers la lumière de l'extérieur pour que la brune puisse voir les inscriptions. **« Mon nom. Mon numéro de sécurité sociale. Et mon groupe sanguin. Il y a deux plaques, pour qu'une soit laissée sur mon corps au cas où … »**

 **« Au cas où votre corps ne puisse pas être rapatrié tout de suite. »** Finit Regina, l'air grave. Elle croisa le regard de la blonde et Emma hocha la tête.

 **« A qui est-ce qu'ils annoncent les mauvaises nouvelles ? »**

 **« Habituellement aux conjoints, aux parents les plus proches ou aux personnes notées comme personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence. »**

 **« A qui l'annonceront ils si quelque chose vous arrivait ? »** Demanda Regina.

Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, et haussa les épaules. **« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas donné de contact. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »** Demanda Regina, étonnée.

 **« Familles d'accueil et camp d'entraînement, souvenez-vous. »** Répondit Emma. **« Je n'ai personne. Je suis pupille de l'État. »**

Regina ouvrit la bouche, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête quand le réveil sonna dans la chambre de la brune.

Emma feignit de s'étirer et regarda Regina. **« Bonjour Regina. »**

Regina rit et se leva. **« Je vais aller l'éteindre. Je vous laisse vous recoucher. »**

Mais Emma était déjà sortie du lit et le refaisait avec soin. **« Je me lève avec le soleil. J'espérai pouvoir aller courir. »**

 **« Bien sûr. »** Répondit Regina, adossée au mur, et impressionnée par la rapidité avec laquelle Emma avait refait le lit. Regardant la blonde, elle s'interrogea sur la discipline dont elle faisait preuve, sa nature joviale étant sa principale caractéristique, mais elle avait l'ordre et le sens du devoir dans le sang, des traits qui ressortaient aux moments les plus anodins.

Emma sourit quand elle vit Regina rougir, sa nuisette bleue laissant entrevoir plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait montrer. Elle était sortie du lit sans enfiler une robe de chambre pour se précipiter vers la chambre d'ami quand elle avait entendue Emma crier. Se retenant de glousser, Emma se tint droite, fière, en top et en sous-vêtement, pour essayer de mettre Regina à l'aise. La brune quitta la pièce, et peu après, le silence régna de nouveau dans la maison. La brune revint quelques instants plus tard, emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre.

 **« J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous faire visiter la ville aujourd'hui. J'ai des rendez-vous que je ne peux pas déplacer. »**

 **« Ce n'est rien. J'irai explorer la ville toute seule. »** Emma se dirigea vers son sac, et sortit une paire de legging. **« Mes baskets sont dans ma voiture. »**

 **« C'est vrai. »** Se rappela Regina. **« J'appellerai le shérif. »**

* * *

Emma avait remis son jogging à plus tard, et elle opta pour une série de pompes dans la chambre d'ami pendant que Regina prenait une douche. Elle entamait sa cinquantième pompe quand un petit garçon monta sur son dos, interrompant son exercice.

 **« Bonjour Emma. »** Henry avait passé ses bras autour de son cou en se plaçant correctement sur son dos, comme un koala.

La blonde sourit, il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé, et tenait une figurine de dragon qu'il agitait devant son nez. Elle se remit faire ses pompes, et Henry s'agrippa à elle. **« Salut, petit bout. »**

 **« Tu es un cheval. »** S'exclama Henry qui s'était assis, utilisant le top d'Emma comme des rênes, et qui se balançait maintenant d'avant en arrière sur son dos.

 **« Un cheval ? »** Emma se cabra et marcha à travers la pièce. Elle se mit à hennir, à genoux, les mains derrière le dos pour empêcher le petit garçon de tomber.

 **« Emma ! »** Cria-t-il en riant, s'accrochant à son cou. **« Je tombe ! »**

 **« Tiens-toi fort ! »** Elle se remit à quatre pattes et traversa de nouveau la chambre.

La figurine dragon glissa des mains d'Henry, mais Emma la rattrapa de justesse. Elle prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit. Son rire était contagieux. Emma le regarda gesticuler et elle grossit sa voix en chatouillant Henry dans le cou avec la figurine. **« Je vais te manger ! »**

 **« Aide-moi, Maman ! »** Gloussa Henry quand il vit Regina dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

Emma se releva presque immédiatement quand elle sentit la présence de la brune. **« Salut. »** Elle lui montra la figurine du dinosaure et haussa les épaules. **« Il doit être carnivore. »**

Les yeux de Regina scintillaient et son sourire s'agrandit. Henry bouda, n'étant plus le centre de l'attention, maintenant que les deux femmes discutaient. Il attrapa la main d'Emma pour la placer sur ses côtes pour qu'elle puisse le chatouiller.

 **« C'est ce que je vois. »** Répondit Regina, amusée, quand Emma fit bouger ses doigts pour titiller le petit garçon. Regina s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand elle se retourna. **« Il est plus chatouilleux sur la clavicule. »**

 **« Maman ! »** Réprimanda Henry, gesticulant de plus belle une fois qu'Emma eut trouvé son point sensible.

* * *

Emma referma la porte de sa voiture, toujours bloquée, après avoir récupérer les quelques affaires qu'elle y avait laissé. Après avoir déposé Henry à la crèche, Regina avait appelé le shérif, mais elle était tombée sur le répondeur. **« Le Bed &Breakfast doit avoir une chambre de libre, non ? »**

Regina enfila sa veste pour se protéger du vent qui venait de se lever, et, avec Emma, elle traversa la rue. **« Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi. Vous resterez chez moi. »**

Emma leva un sourcil, et se retint de sourire. **« Ah bon ? »**

 **« C'est le moins que je puisses faire. »** Répondit Regina en montrant de la tête la voiture d'Emma, une fois qu'elles eurent traversé. **« En plus, je vais devoir vous laisser seule une bonne partie de la journée. »**

La blonde se mit à rire. **« Vous avez déjà été très accueillante. »**

Regina la regarda et Emma rit de plus belle. **« Vous avez mon numéro de téléphone, n'est-ce pas ? »**

« Oui. »

 **« Et l'adresse de la Mairie ? »**

 **« Oui. »**

 **« Vous saurez retournez au Manoir ? »** Regina s'interrompit quand Emma se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de rire une nouvelle fois. **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Il me tarde qu'Henry commence à avoir des rendez-vous galants. »** Expliqua Emma. **« J'imagine déjà l'interrogatoire qu'il devra subir. »**

 **« Bien, je suppose ça ira pour ce matin. »** Souffla Regina. **« Je vous vois plus tard, Soldat. »**

Emma sourit en regardant la brune continuer son chemin.

La blonde se retourna et vit Ruby, qui courrait sur le côté de la route, en short et chaussures à talons rouges. La jeune femme venait à peine de finir de boutonner sa chemise, et s'affairer maintenant à soigner le nœud du vêtement, laissant voir le piercing qu'elle avait au nombril, le bijou du même rouge que le reste de sa tenue.

 **« Étiez-vous inquiète ? »** Demanda Emma, une fois Ruby arrivée à son niveau pour qu'elles puissent marcher ensemble.

Ruby jeta un œil vers le coin de la rue où Regina venait de disparaître pour rejoindre la Mairie. **« Honnêtement ? Oui, j'étais inquiète. Personne saint d'esprit n'aurait envie de rencontrer Madame le Maire. »**

 **« Et pourtant. »** Répondit simplement Emma.

 **« Vraiment ? »** Demanda Ruby, n'y croyant pas. **« Elle a bloqué votre voiture. »**

 **« Oui, mais elle va arranger ça. »**

Ruby soupira, et elles se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. **« Alors, comment connaissez-vous le Maire Mills ? »**

 **« On est amies. »** Répondit Emma, les mains sur les hanches.

 **« Vraiment ? Je pensais que vous disiez ça pour plaisanter. »** Admit Ruby, en ouvrant la porte du restaurant. **« Je ne savais pas que le Maire avait des amis. »**

Un homme costaud, assis au comptoir, empestant l'alcool et le parfum bas de gamme s'esclaffa quand il entendit la fin de ce que venait de dire Ruby. **« Je pari qu'elle doit bien les payer. »**

 **« Hey ! »** S'offusqua Emma, en posant ses affaires sur le comptoir. **« Vous ne la connaissez pas comme je la connais. »**

Ruby fit les présentations et se dirigea derrière le bar, en évitant le regard plein de reproches de sa grand-mère pour son retard. **« Emma, Leroy. Leroy, Emma. »**

Leroy regarda Emma comme si elle avait deux têtes, haussa les épaules et lui lança un sourire présomptueux. **« Ah oui ? Tu veux dire au sens biblique du terme ? »**

Emma leva les yeux et fixa l'homme qui s'était tourné vers Ruby. **« Elle a passé la nuit chez elle. »** Lui chuchota la serveuse.

 **« Et elle est toujours en vie ? »** Demanda Leroy qui s'était penché vers Ruby pour avoir des détails.

 **« Alors, comment sont ces pancakes aux pommes ? »** Demanda Emma d'une voix forte, mettant fin aux commérages de Leroy et Ruby.

* * *

Regina pinça l'arête de son nez, le shérif Graham au téléphone. Après ses réunions de ce matin, qui l'avaient confortée dans l'idée que la ville serait totalement perdue sans elle, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'entendre le shérif lui dire qu'il s'était contenté de faire exactement ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, et qui la questionnait sur ce qui avait pu la faire changer d'avis.

 **« Je sais que je vous ai dit de mettre un bloque-roue sur la Volkswagen garée en face du clocher, mais est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je suis en train de vous dire ? »** Demanda doucement Regina. Le shérif était capable de retrouver n'importe quelle personne perdue dans les bois, mais le français paraissait parfois hors de sa portée.

 **« Vous voulez que je l'enlève. »** Répondit Graham.

Regina sourit et tapa de la main sur le bureau **. « Vous avez tout compris. J'espère pour vous que ce sera fait avant cinq heures ce soir. »**

La brune mit fin à la conversation en raccrochant brutalement. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément dans l'espoir de se déstresser.

Elle trouvait honteux de devoir travailler avec des gens si peu compétents. La visite impromptue d'Emma l'avait surprise, mais elle devait admettre que la présence de la blonde ne la dérangeait pas. Trouver Emma sur le pas de sa porte après avoir réalisé qui elle était lui avait fait un choc, qu'elle avait presque immédiatement oublié après qu'Emma lu saluée. Pendant trois ans, elle s'était demandée qui était cette femme courageuse à qui elle écrivait et révélait des informations personnelles sur elle et son fils. La facilité avec laquelle elles s'étaient raconté toutes ces choses ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle et Emma entretenaient une relation, une réelle amitié. Et rencontrer la blonde pour la première fois avait déclenché quelque chose d'autre que l'indifférence et la haine chez la brune.

Emma était réelle, elle était ici, et malgré leur rencontre explosive, Emma continuait de voir le meilleur chez Regina. Les personnes à qui elle s'était réellement ouverte pouvaient se comptait sur les doigts d'une seule main. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait été nerveuse à l'idée d'une possible rencontre avec Emma. Si elle la trouvait trop agressive ? Trop stricte ? Et si Emma n'était pas comme elle s'était décrite dans les lettres ?

Pour une fois, Regina était heureuse de s'être trompée.

Emma était un jeune soldat cherchant sa place dans ce monde. Elle était exactement comme elle s'était décrite, son intérêt pour Henry était évident dans ses lettres, et voir Emma chatouiller le petit garçon était la preuve de cette connexion.

On frappa à la porte, et déjà, son masque de femme dure avait repris sa place. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** Demanda-t-elle sèchement à l'intrus, balayant les cheveux de ses yeux.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Emma, souriante, appuyée contre la porte, un sac en papier dans les mains. **« On m'avait prévenue de votre tempérament. »** Répondit Emma en guise de salutation.

 **« À peine un jour en ville et vous avez déjà entendu les rumeurs. Laissez-moi deviner, vous tenez vos informations de Miss Lucas ? »** Plaisanta Regina.

 **« Si vous parlez de Ruby, alors oui, bien que je n'ai pas encore reçu ma carte de fidélité, ni mon tee-shirt de membre. »** Répondit Emma, en tendant le sac qu'elle tenait vers la brune. **« Je sais que vous êtes occupée, mais je voulais vous apporter de quoi déjeuner. »**

Regina sourit et se leva pour prendre le sac. **« Merci. Est-ce que vous appréciez la ville ? »**

 **« Vous aviez raison quand vous m'aviez dit que ce n'était pas très grand. »** Admit Emma en s'asseyant en face de la brune. **« J'ai remarqué que le restaurant est l'endroit où les jeunes aiment le plus traîner. »**

 **« Je ne pense pas, je ne m'y rends pas très souvent. »** Lança Regina, qui avait ouvert le sac qui contenant une salade de poulet.

Emma ouvrit la bouche de manière exagérée. **« Est-ce que vous venez juste de faire une blague ? Mon indic m'avait dit que vous aviez vous même retiré la partie marrante de votre personnalité. »**

Regina pressa un doigt sur ses lèvres, pressant Emma de garder ce secret avant de mentionner la nourriture qu'elle avait apporté. **« Comment avez-vous su ? »**

 **« Vous l'aviez mentionné dans une de vos lettres. »**

La brune sourit, mais avant qu'elle ait pu prendre une bouchée, on frappa de nouveau à la porte. C'était sa secrétaire et un des cadres qu'elle avait prévu de rencontrer pendant l'après-midi.

 **« Le devoir vous appelle. »** Devina Emma, qui se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Regina n'eut à lancer qu'un seul regard aux deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer pour les faire ressortir de son bureau. Elle tourna les yeux vers Emma, souriante. **« Je vous vois à la maison. »**

* * *

Storybrooke était une petite ville. Son refus de s'intégrer dans la société moderne était évident, pas de chaines de restaurations rapides, ni de grands magasins. On pouvait traverser la ville à pied en moins d'une journée. Mais c'étaient surtout les rumeurs qui garantissaient à Storybrooke le statut officiel de petite ville.

L'étrangère qui était arrivée moins d'une semaine auparavant était au centre de toutes les conversations. Storybrooke était majoritairement visitée par des touristes qui se rendaient sur Main Street pour ravitailler aussi bien leurs véhicules que leurs estomacs, mais ils ne restaient qu'un jour ou deux généralement. Ce qui étonnait spécialement les habitants, c'était qu'une étrangère vienne à Storybrooke dans l'unique but de rencontrer Regina Mills.

C'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle était restée aussi longtemps le centre de l'attention. Depuis une semaine qu'elle était arrivée, les citoyens lui avaient parlé, la trouvant aussi normale qu'eux, et Ruby fut rassurée qu'elle ne soit pas mal vue de par son lien avec Regina. La brune avait pris le reste de la semaine et avait retiré Henry de la crèche, avec l'accord de la responsable, Miss Tina Bell. Beaucoup de citoyens avaient juré avoir vu le trio se baladant dans certaines sites de Storybrooke comme la vieille chapelle qui avait résisté à une tempête, abattant les arbres alentours, et selon le shérif lui-même, la famille Mills et son invitée étaient partis en randonnée à Firefly Hill, pour voir la ville d'en haut.

Mais la nouvelle qui s'était répandue comme l'huile sur le feu, c'était quand Regina, Henry et Emma étaient revenus de leur randonnée, Madame le Maire d'habitude stoïque et tendue, portant un jean et des boots (rien que ça !) et ils étaient allés manger une tarte à la cerise au restaurant. Et le plus incroyable, c'était qu'Emma ait réussit à faire rire Regina, plusieurs citoyens avaient pu en être témoins.

Personne n'avait plus entendu Regina rire depuis son enfance. Elle riait et souriait à son fils, mais c'était sa vie privée, qu'elle ne partageait avec personne. Regina insouciante ? Il fallait le voir pour le croire.

* * *

 **« Et ces carottes et brocolis ? »** Demanda Emma, en entrant dans la cuisine une fois le salon correctement décoré de stickers de châteaux, princesses, chevaliers et dragons. **« Ils ont trois ans. »**

 **« Ils ne s'abîmeront pas les dents avec trop de bonbons. Ils auront leurs cookies une fois dans le salon. »** Répondit Regina, en arrangeant les assortiments de légumes qu'elle avait disposés sur un plateau, et les pommes, raisins et fraises sur un autre.

 **« Et seulement un cookie. Il ne faut pas dépasser les limites. »** Taquina Emma, qui avait ouvert un des tiroirs pour en retirer un rouleau de papier aluminium.

 **« Est-ce que vous allez utiliser le four ? »** Demanda Regina, en regardant les feuilles argentées.

 **« C'est pour le petit prince. »**

Comme s'il avait entendu qu'on parlait de lui, Henry se précipita dans la cuisine, excité à l'idée de fêter son anniversaire. Emma et Regina avaient eu du mal à la mettre au lit la nuit passée, et elles avaient été réveillées quand le petit garçon était sorti de sa chambre pour s'assurer que la fête n'avait pas commencée. Emma l'avait aidé à fabriquer une épée et un bouclier en carton la veille, pendant que Regina préparait le dîner, et c'était elle qui en avait reçu les coups à deux heures du matin. La table de la salle à manger portait encore les stigmates de colle de leur atelier création. Regina s'était juré de recouvrir la table de papier journal la prochaine fois qu'Henry entreprendrait de fabriquer des couronnes et de faire des cookies.

 **« Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés ? »** Demanda Henry, son épée se balançant mollement contre ses hanches à chacun de ses mouvements. **« Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés ? Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés ? »**

Emma rit et regarda Regina.

 **« Les voyages en voiture doivent être marrants. »** Lui murmura la blonde.

 **« Vous n'avez pas idée. »** Répondit la brune qui avait posé son regard sur le garçon avant de s'agenouiller et de passer une main dans les cheveux déjà ébouriffés d'Henry. **« Ils seront bientôt là, chéri. »**

 **« Vient mon grand. »** Emma s'agenouilla à son tour, une feuille d'aluminium à la main. **« On va fabriquer un chevalier. »**

* * *

Regina était quelqu'un de perfectionniste, n'importe qui aurait pu en attester. Mais après avoir passé trois ans à perfectionner la meilleure fête d'anniversaire pour son fils, le stress et la peur que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme elle l'avait prévu était toujours là. Il y avait eu l'incident du clown pour le premier anniversaire d'Henry, puis l'allergie alimentaire pour le second –mais honnêtement, comment un enfant pouvait être allergique à la goyave ? Cette année pourtant, Regina ne s'était pas encore sentie stressée.

Les Lucas étaient arrivés quinze minutes avant le début de la fête avec leurs plateaux d'ailes de poulets et de pommes de terre pour les enfants, et une salade de pâtes pour les adultes. Graham était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, avec une énorme piñata, mais à l'instant où Regina avait vu le dragon remplit de bonbons, elle l'avait raccompagné à la porte, lui rappelant à quel point il était idiot et que s'il voulait que les enfants se crèvent les yeux avec les bâtons de sucettes, il n'avait qu'à organiser sa propre fête. Regina vit des enfants de la crèche qui portaient des robes de princesse et des tutus. Elle aurait pu les trouver mignons si elle ne s'était pas attendue à un désastre.

Les enfants avaient fini l'atelier création où ils avaient décoré des couronnes et venaient de mettre au réfrigérateur leurs cookies en forme de dragons pour les ramener chez eux. Henry, était maintenant armé de son épée et de son bouclier en aluminium, et les enfants étaient partis se cacher dans le salon où Pongo, affublé d'un masque de dragon tentait de cracher son feu-salive sur la famille royale du Château Mills.

 **« Salut. »** Emma s'approcha de Regina qui surveillait les enfants pendant que leurs parents discutaient dans la cuisine. **« Il y a beaucoup d'adultes.»**

 **« Oui. »** Répondit Regina sans quitter des yeux les enfants.

 **« Et vous ne parlez à aucun d'eux. »** Remarqua la blonde en pointant la pièce où Ruby discutait avec le maître de Pongo, un homme roux avec un penchant pour le tweed, devant la table où les cadeaux avaient été posés, et quelques parents rassemblés dans un coin.

 **« Je vous parle. »**

 **« Selon vos dires, je suis une enfant. »**

Finalement, Regina leva les yeux vers Emma, qui avait une épée à la main. **« J'ai dit que vous étiez immature. Je veux dire, vous vous en êtes fabriqué une. »**

 **« Oh, aller, c'est cool. »** Répondit Emma, en levant son épée en aluminium. Elle avait dessiné une pomme sur le manche et la blonde avait proclamé que c'était l'emblème de la famille Mills.

 **« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »** Demanda Regina en désignant l'aluminium enroulé autour des bras et des jambes d'Emma.

 **« Les enfants voulaient qu'on soit tous déguisés de la même manière. »** Se défendit la blonde.

 **« Vous ne vous voyez donc pas comme un chevalier. »** La taquina Regina, reportant son regard sur les enfants.

Emma leva les yeux, quitta la pièce quelques instants, quand Regina sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa tête. Elle leva automatiquement le bras pour attraper le cône en papier. Elle l'examina et vit la même pomme que celle dessinée sur l'épée d'Emma et le bouclier d'Henry. **« Vous êtes la princesse. »** Sourit la blonde.

 **« Je serai une Reine. »** Répondit Regina, un sourire béat aux lèvres, en replaçant le chapeau sur sa tête. **« C'est mieux ? »**

 **« Beaucoup mieux. »**

Un cri d'Henry fit sursauter la brune. Ça y est, pensa Regina, le désastre vient de se produire. Mais quand elle se retourna, s'avançant déjà pour trouver le petit garçon, elle vit Henry, par terre sur le dos, Pongo au-dessus qui lui léchait le visage.

 **« A l'aide Maman ! A l'aide Emma ! Le dragon va me manger ! »** Haletait Henry entre deux coups de lipace.

 **« Le prince du château Mills a besoin d'aide. »** Lança Emma d'une voix grave.

La blonde sourit et leva son épée, s'avançant au travers des enfants qui s'étaient reculés pour éviter les léchouilles de Pongo. **« Est-ce que quelqu'un a dit dragon ? »**

* * *

Emma s'écroula sur le canapé, un sac poubelle plein de papiers cadeaux, de film alimentaire qui protégeait les plats, et des bouteilles vides de jus de fruits à ses pieds. La soirée venait à peine de commencer, mais Emma pouvait déjà sentir la fatigue de la journée. Elle avait sauvé Henry du terrible Pongo, et selon le petit garçon, la reine Regina devait une faveur au brave chevalier. La serviette en papier bleue et rouge qui avait servie était encore dans la poche de la blonde.

Son épée était accrochée à la boucle de sa ceinture, et elle avait perdu son armure pendant la bataille avec le dragon, mais grâce aux encouragements des enfants et les applaudissements de Regina, Emma avait gagné. Le petit prince avait été raccompagné dans sa chambre une fois les festivités terminées, et il n'avait pas fallu attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle leva les yeux vers Regina qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, un morceau de gâteau rouge velours dans une assiette. Elle s'assit à côté d'Emma.

 **« C'est la dernière part. »** Dit Regina, qui en prit une bouchée.

Emma resta bouche bée devant le regard innocent que Regina lui lança quand elle prit une autre bouchée. **« Hey ! J'attends ce gâteau depuis hier soir. »**

Emma ne chercha pas la subtilité, et elle vola la fourchette de Regina pour prendre un énorme morceau de gâteau et de crème. **« Mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est vous qui l'ayez fait. »** Lança-t-elle la bouche pleine.

 **« Vous êtes surprise ? »** Demanda Regina en reprenant le couvert. **« Et merci d'avoir mis vos bactéries sur ma fourchette. »**

Emma rit et s'enfonça dans le canapé. **« Je vous en prie. »**

 **« C'est la première fête d'anniversaire sans incidents. »** Dit Regina, en tendant la fourchette à Emma.

 **« C'est parce que j'étais là. »** Répondit Emma, en prenant un morceau de gâteau.

Regina leva les yeux mais ne dit rien.

La blonde s'étira, et ouvrit la bouche pour une autre bouchée de gâteau. Elle fut plus que surprise quand Regina accepta et lui donna à manger.

 **« Alors vous faites ça tous les ans ? »** Demanda Emma.

Regina sourit. **« C'est généralement à cette fréquence que les anniversaires se fêtent. »**

 **« Pourchasser des enfants est un travail à plein temps. »** Commenta la blonde.

Regina rit. **« Votre métier c'est d'utiliser des armes et partir en mission de reconnaissance. Et vous me dîtes que gérer des enfants de trois ans, c'est plus intimidant et fatiguant que la guerre ? »**

 **« Oui. »** Répondit Emma, essayant de nouveau de prendre la fourchette. Mais Regina avait été plus rapide, levant le gâteau hors de la portée de la blonde. **« Hey ! »**

 **« Votre instinct de survie laisse à désirer, Soldat. »** Taquina Regina, qui s'était levée quand Emma s'était agenouillée sur le canapé pour atteindre la fourchette.

Emma avait distraie Regina avec sa main droite et s'était rapidement penchée, volant la fourchette de sa main gauche. **« Ha! »** S'écria Emma, devant l'air stupéfait de Regina. Elle coupa le dernier morceau et offrit la moitié à la brune.

 **« C'était un coup bas. »** Répondit Regina, tout de même impressionnée.

 **« Vous êtes obligée si vous voulez survivre. »** Emma finit son morceau et prit l'assiette des mains de Regina pour la poser sur la table à café.

 **« Vous pourriez vous lancer dans la politique. »**

 **« Et vous pourriez être un super sergent. »**

 **« Je préfère manigancer en silence que d'avoir à élever la voix. »** Taquina Regina.

 **« Vous êtes sûre de ne pas avoir été Reine dans une autre vie ? »**

 **« A en juger par la fixation d'Henry sur l'époque médiévale, je me le demande parfois. »** Regina se releva, prit le sac poubelle et le ferma. **« Nous avons raté le diner. Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à manger ? Je suis sûre de pouvoir nous faire autre chose que des ailes de poulets. »**

 **« Bien-sûr, votre Majesté. »**

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Voilà, on espère sincèrement que cette traduction vous plaît toujours. À samedi prochain pour le chapitre 5. On vous fait pleins de bisous ! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note d'auteur 1 : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 5, qui nous a donné un peu de fil à retordre… Mais bon le voilà comme promis :D**

 **Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews, follows et mises en favoris. Ça nous fait toujours plaisir et ça nous donne la motivation de continuer alors merci infiniment. Merci aux Guests (Emy, ML, Raphi5930) pour vos reviews auxquelles nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu répondre, mais que nous lisons toujours avec plaisir. Merci également aux personnes qui nous laissent régulièrement un petit mot et qui sont toujours aux rendez-vous ! (Vous vous reconnaîtrez :D)**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnyfresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Marck Schutlz.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **« Regardez qui se souvient finalement de moi. »** Fit August d'une voie taquine quand Emma l'appela, juste après la fête d'anniversaire d'Henry. La blonde venait de rentrer de son footing, et après s'être habillée une fois sortie de la douche, elle avait demandé à Regina si elle pouvait utiliser son téléphone fixe pour pouvoir appeler le jeune homme et prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle était actuellement derrière le grand bureau en chêne de la brune, assise sur une chaise en cuir tellement plus confortable que le canapé que la blonde avait utilisait pour dormir pendant son séjour au camp d'entraînement. Le gloussement à travers le téléphone lui fit lever les yeux et elle secoua la tête.

 **« Je t'ai appelé il y a trois jours. »** Lui rappela la blonde, en grimaçant.

 **« Qui sait ce qui peut se passer en trois jours ? J'aurais pu-** **»** Il se stoppa brutalement, et Emma ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser les images de son cauchemar qui continuaient à la hanter pendant son sommeil. La tension parcourue son corps en à peine quelques secondes quand August se racla la gorge et se repris précipitamment. **« Peu importe. J'ai un chat. »**

Ce fut suffisant pour qu'Emma se reprenne et remette en question son ouïe. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait d'avoir les oreilles qui sifflaient de temps à autre, mais elle restait persuadée de ne pas avoir bien compris ce qu'August venait de lui dire. **« Quoi ? »**

 **« J'ai un chat. »** Répéta-t-il. **« Il est noir et blanc, je l'ai appelé Figaro. »**

 **« Et j'imagine qu'il n'appartient pas à la vieille dame qui habite à deux appartements de chez toi ? »** Demanda Emma. Les bêtises d'August lui avait permis de penser à autre chose. La tension déjà remplacée par une complète et totale confusion.

 **« Non. »** Insista August, mais même Emma entendit la pétulance dans sa voix. **« Il est à moi maintenant. »**

 **«** _ **Maintenant**_ **? »** Se moqua la blonde. **« August, tu ne peux pas prendre les chats d'autres personnes. »**

 **« Je ne l'ai pas volé. Je sortais de l'ascenseur et il a sauté sur mes genoux. Cette femme en a déjà tellement. Je l'ai laissé sortir cette nuit. »** Rajouta-t-il en hâte, comme si ça pouvait rendre son mensonge meilleur.

 **« Je peux voir ton nez s'allonger d'ici. »**

 **« Est-ce que vous me traitez de menteur, Caporal ? »** Fit August d'une voix autoritaire.

Emma se mit à rire avant qu'une pensée lui vienne à l'esprit et elle demanda solennellement. **« Alors, est-ce que tu as bu ? »**

Il y eu un court silence avant qu'August ne réponde, presque heureux de pouvoir le faire. **« J'écris actuellement. Beaucoup. Pas de la même façon qu'Hemingway*. Mon psychologue dit que ça pourrait m'aider à mettre à plat mes pensées et mes émotions et tout le reste. »**

 **« Tu as toujours voulu écrire. »** Fit Emma, nostalgique.

 **« C'est ce que les femmes apprécient. »**

 **« Oh, je parie qu'elles en ont toutes après ton côté sensible. »** S'extasia-t-elle.

 **« Ce n'est pas la seule chose, crois moi.»** Dit-il avant d'exploser de rire.

Emma sourit, levant les yeux au ciel devant tant d'audace. **« Mais tu vas bien ? »** Demanda-t-elle encore une fois, juste pour être sûre.

 **« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, ma belle. »**

Emma savait qu'il disait la vérité et elle plaisanta encore avec lui un moment avant de lui dire combien l'anniversaire d'Henry avait été un succès. Elle se mit à lui décrire le gâteau qu'avait fait Regina, le costume qu'Henry avait porté, comment elle s'était amusée à jouer avec les enfants, et même le moment où ils avaient traversés la forêt quelques jours plus tôt, où elle avait enseigné à Regina et Henry comment suivre une piste et quelles étaient les plantes toxiques au touché.

 **« Je vais l'emmener au magasin aujourd'hui pour qu'il puisse choisir un vélo. »** Fini Emma.

 **« Tu vas lui acheter un vélo ? »** Demanda August, surpris.

 **« Un petit tricycle. Équipé de poignées pour qu'un adulte puisse le pousser. Les enfants aiment ça, pas vrai ? »** Demanda soudainement Emma, doutant de son choix de cadeau. Il y eu un long silence de la part d'August, et la blonde fouilla dans les souvenirs de son enfance, essayant désespérément de penser à ce qu'elle aurait pu désirer quand elle avait trois ans. Même si elle avait été renvoyée à l'orphelinat, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Henry avait déjà une tonne de peluches. Un livre peut-être ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un Chuck-E-Cheese* aux alentours où elle pourrait l'emmener ?

 **« Tu l'apprécie vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »** Questionna August en guise de réponse, interrompant Emma dans sa liste de possibles cadeaux.

Sachant lire entre les lignes de sa question, elle répondit néanmoins. **« Oui, c'est mon amie. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais très bien. »**

Emma leva les yeux et soupira. August avait été là pendant quelques moments clés de son adolescence. **« Le fait que je traîne avec un gosse ne veux pas forcément dire que je vais tomber amoureuse de chaque jolies filles qui croisent mon chemin. »**

August essaya de camoufler son rire, et Emma n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il avait un sourire béat sur le visage. Elle savait qu'il regardait beaucoup la télévision. Conclusion : August été en plein délire. Son rire moqueur été un signe qu'il prenait la vie d'Emma pour un feuilleton télé. **« Premièrement, personne ne parle de tomber amoureux. Et deuxièmement, est-ce tu avoues qu'elle est jolie ? »**

 **« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »** Murmura Emma, les joues en feu, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte de peur que Regina n'entende cette conversation.

 **« Es-tu en train de nier les faits ? »** Le silence de la blonde fut suffisant pour August et il demanda. **« Est-ce que tu rougis ? »**

 **« Non. »** Dit-elle précipitamment, un peu plus fort que ce qu'elle avait voulu. Elle regarda de nouveau vers la porte au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait entendue. Jusqu'à présent elle avait réussi à rester discrète. Le rire d'August commençait à irriter les nerfs d'Emma. Ils avaient beau être plus âgés maintenant, combattre côte à côte n'avait rien changé au rôle de grand frère qu'August s'était attribué, en particulier quand il s'agissait des relations amoureuses de la blonde. Emma soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. **« Hey, elle est vraiment jolie- tu sais quoi, je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi. »**

August explosa de rire. **« D'accord, Em' »**

Elle sourit. Elle avait gagné. **« Je serais de retour à Boston dans quelques jours. »**

August ne dit rien, mais Emma sentait qu'il préparait quelque chose. Plutôt que de le questionner, elle attendit qu'il parle de nouveau. **« Tu devrais rester. »** Dit-il d'une voix sincère.

Emma ferma les yeux, effrayée par cette suggestion. La semaine passée avec Regina et Henry avait été plus que géniale. Les craintes et les inquiétudes qu'elle avait eue avant son arrivée s'étaient complétement effacées grâce au temps qu'elle avait passé avec eux. Comme quand elle était envoyée dans différentes familles d'accueil et transférée dans des écoles pour finalement être renvoyée, en sachant très bien que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait retourner en Géorgie dans moins de trois semaines, mais Regina avait du travail et Henry devait faire sa rentrée à la garderie. La bulle euphorique dans laquelle ils vivaient depuis une semaine allait bientôt éclater, et il serait préférable qu'Emma accepte ce fait, dans l'intérêt de tout le monde.

 **« Je ne peux pas. »** Répondit Emma après un moment.

 **« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »**

 **« Regina doit retourner travailler demain. »** Continua-t-elle. **« Elle a déjà pris une semaine de congé pour moi, et c'est le Maire. »**

 **« Tu ne t'ai pas dit que peut-être, elle voudrait que tu restes ? »** Au ricanement de la bonde, August continua avec persévérance. **« S'il te plait, Em', tu as toujours réussit à avoir ce tu voulais, où est la différence dans cette situation ? »**

 **« Ce serait bien la première fois que je reste aussi longtemps au même endroit. »** Répondit sèchement la blonde.

 **« Tu n'es plus cette adolescente qui a grandi du mauvais côté. »** Lui rappela-t-il. **« Tu viens de revenir d'un an de mission. Si cette ville te rend heureuse, pourquoi partir ?** _ **Reste**_ **. »**

Emma se mordit la lèvre et s'accouda au bureau. **« C'est un ordre, Monsieur ? »**

August rigola, pas d'amusement mais plutôt pour s'empêcher de se laisser aller à des paroles de sagesse. **« Non. C'est à toi d'en décider. »**

* * *

 **« Tu vas habiter ici Emma ? »** Demanda Henry, sirotant sagement son jus de fruit, assit autour de la table en compagnie de Regina et Emma.

Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent alors que Regina levait un sourcil. Les deux femmes partagèrent un regard hésitant avant de se tourner vers le petit garçon de trois ans qui continuait à boire son jus de pomme. Emma se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur son bras en signe d'excuse. **« Non. Je vais retourner à Boston. »**

 **« Vraiment ? »** Demanda soudainement Regina.

Emma tourna la tête vers la brune qui lui lança un regard fixe et brûlant. Si Emma ne se trompait pas, elle aurait pu jurer avoir vu un soupçon de déception au fond de ces yeux bruns. Elle savait cerner les gens, et malgré le mur froid qu'affichait Regina avec les autres, Emma continuait de passer outre et de voir son vrai visage. Le sentiment constant d'abuser de son hospitalité lui donnait la chair de poule. L'armée ne pouvait pas la virer, pas si elle suivait les ordres, mais ses parents adoptifs, August et même Regina, savaient que la blonde avait du mal à rester au même endroit. Mais Regina était déçue, et le schéma habituel venait de se répéter. Encore.

Emme secoua la tête afin de se vider l'esprit et haussa les épaules. **« Eh bien, je dois retourner en Géorgie dans quelques semaines. »**

Regina fronça les sourcils comme si elle avait oublié que le temps qu'elle passait avec Emma était limité. Si elle était honnête, Emma l'avait également oublié. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour leur proposer de l'accompagnée jusqu'à Boston, ou pour dire qu'elle pourrait rester un peu plus longtemps, Regina hocha la tête et un sourire crispé apparut sur son visage. Emma avait remarqué qu'elle utilisait ce sourire uniquement quand elle parlait politique ou quand elle s'adaptait à ses fonctions de Maire. Elle ne l'avait jamais utilisé en présence d'Emma, et cela lui laissa un gout amer dans la bouche. **« Bien sûr. »**

Regina se tourna vers Henry et lui lança un regard catégorique. **« Toi, jeune homme, il y a un bain qui t'attends. »**

* * *

 **« Pourquoi Emma doit partir ? »** Demanda Henry à Regina, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire dans laquelle l'eau chaude et pleine de mousse avait une agréable odeur de pastèque.

 **« Elle doit retourner travailler, chéri. »** Expliqua Regina, basculant la tête de son fils en arrière afin de pouvoir plus facilement mouiller ses cheveux.

Comme d'habitude, il recouvrait ses yeux et recrachait l'eau qui était entré dans sa bouche. Regina ne pouvait pas vraiment y faire grand-chose, passant seulement sa main sur son visage, prête à lui faire son shampoing.

 **« Elle va revenir après ? »** Henry avait réquisitionné son bateau à voile, le trempant dans l'eau puis le ressortant, mettant de l'eau partout sur le sol, les murs mais également sur sa mère.

Regina s'arrêta pour pouvoir essuyer les goûtes d'eau qu'elle avait sur ses joues, prenant en considération la question de son fils. _Est-ce qu'Emma reviendrait ?_ Elle savait que ce n'était pas Emma qui décidait de partir à l'étranger. Combien de fois l'avaient-ils fait de toute façon ? Une fois était suffisante et Emma pouvait remplir le reste de son devoir à la base militaire. Regina allait devoir demander à Sidney de s'informer des tenants et aboutissants de l'Armée Américaine.

 **« Maman ? »** Fit Henry pour attirer son attention.

 **« Hmm ? »** Regina reprit ses esprits et écrasa une noisette de shampoing dans la paume de sa main qu'elle fit ensuite mousser sur les cheveux de son fils.

 **« Emma va revenir ? »** Répéta-t-il, mais cette fois il arrêta de jouer pour regarder sa mère. Regina dissimula son rire en voyant que le regard d'Henry été exactement identique à celui qu'elle lançait à ses employés lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ce qu'elle attendait.

Regina rinça ses mains puis les posa sur les joues d'Henry, souriant doucement en voyant l'émerveillement dans ses yeux. **« Je l'espère, chéri. »**

Satisfait de cette réponse, Henry se remit à jouer, commençant à rassembler ses cheveux savonnés en un seul pic avant d'imiter le bruit d'un moteur avec ses lèvres, comme si son bateau traversait son bain.

Regina, assise sur la cuvette fermée des toilettes pour regarder Henry jouer dans son bain, se rendit compte qu'elle était extrêmement nerveuse par rapport au départ d'Emma pour Boston. Elles n'avaient jamais parlé du temps qu'Emma passerait ici, Regina supposait qu'elle voulait rester seulement le temps de son congé. Bien sûr qu'elle voudrait repartir à Boston. August était la personne la plus proche qu'elle pouvait encore appeler famille, et elle voulait sûrement passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, spécialement pendant son rétablissement.

Elle se rendit soudainement compte de combien elle appréciait la compagnie Emma. Elle qui était venue la défier. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Regina n'était plus seulement la mère d'Henry ou le Maire d'une petite ville. Son amitié avec Emma ne consistait plus à lui envoyer des lettres. Cette semaine passée avait renforcé leur lien. Regina avait quand même prit de petites vacances. La seule fois où elle s'était autorisée à quitter son travail avait été lorsqu'Henry avait eu des douleurs inhabituelles au ventre, et où ils avaient dû passés un ou deux jours à l'hôpital. Et maintenant, il lui semblait que les journées étaient bien courtes. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait la convaincre de rester ? Mais ce ne serait pas juste. Depuis quand Regina Mills la jouait fair-play ?

 **« Je suis un raisin. »** Henry montra le bout de ses doigts tout fripés à sa mère qui souriait, l'arrachant de ses pensées et elle se remit sur le bord de la baignoire pour saisir les mains de son fils afin de déposer de petits baisés sur chacun de ses doigts.

 **« Oui, tu es ma petite grappe de raisin. »** Dit-elle en le chatouillant. Elle vida l'eau de la baignoire avant d'ouvrir le robinet. **« On passe au rinçage, chéri. »**

* * *

 **« Cet enfant adore vraiment les histoires. »** Chuchota Emma quand Regina eut doucement refermé la porte de la chambre.

Regina pouffa de rire, elle avait l'art de mettre son fils au lit. **« Vous n'avez pas idée. Et puis vous avez de la chance de ne pas être arrivée quelques semaines plus tôt quand il m'a, en quelque sorte, convaincu de lui lire la collection entière des livres de . Nous en avons dix, et ils ne sont pas courts. »**

 **« Vous êtes faible. »** La taquina Emma, suivant Regina jusqu'au salon pour boire un verre.

Regina alla s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés, sirotant tranquillement son cidre tandis qu'Emma s'était installée en face d'elle, un de ses pieds courbé sous sa jambe après avoir déposé son verre sur la table basse. Les aiguilles de l'horloge avançaient doucement, et dans le silence de la pièce, elles faisaient un bruit infernal. Après une trentaine de coups, que Regina avait comptés, elle ouvrit la bouche afin de briser le silence. **« Emma-»**

 **« Alors-»**

Elles rigolèrent, et Emma lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle puisse continuer. Regina se racla la gorge et se pencha pour poser son verre, puis elle se réinstalla confortablement, essayant de rassembler ses esprits.

 **« Henry apprécie vraiment son nouveau vélo. »** Commença hâtivement Regina. **« Merci. »**

Emma se mit à sourire. **« Vous me l'avez déjà dit lorsque je suis allée l'acheter. »**

 **« Vous n'aviez pas à vous donner tout ce mal, vous savez. »**

 **« Ça aussi, vous me l'avez déjà dit. »**

 **« Ce que je veux dire c'est-»**

 **« Je sais. »** La coupa Emma en s'approchant pour poser une main sur son genou. **« C'est facile d'économiser, surtout quand on a rien ni personne pour qui dépenser, et puis je ne lui avais encore rien acheté. Ça m'a aidée à pouvoir rester saine d'esprit pendant toutes ces années. »**

Cette fois, ce fut à Regina de sourire, pressant la main d'Emma contre la sienne. **« Je sais que ses dessins sont inestimables, mais** - **»**

 **« Mais ça en valait la peine. »** Insista Emma, un sourire sincère venait de remplacer l'expression stressée de son visage.

Regina céda même si elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'elle venait d'accepter. Elle savait seulement qu'il y avait une sorte d'entente entre elle et la blonde. Une entente qui allait bien plus loin que celle de simples connaissances et elles voulaient toutes les deux étendre cette bulle euphorique qu'elles avaient elles-mêmes créée. Une entente malgré leurs éducations différentes. A travers toutes ces petites choses –les lettres, les dessins d'Henry, les vœux. C'était plus que du réconfort envers cette femme qui se sentait toujours indigne. A cette pensée, Regina s'était détestée pour avoir laissé cette bulle éclater.

 **« Alors, après avoir passé une semaine ici, est-ce que Storybrooke est à la hauteur de vos espérances ? »** Demanda finalement Regina en joignant ses mains sur ses genoux.

 **« C'est vraiment différent des villes où j'ai vécu. »** Rigola Emma en regardant Regina de ses yeux verts. **« Mais, j'ai trouvé quelques petites choses que je reviendrais voir. »**

Regina leva ses sourcils et inclina la tête. Elle cacha ses joues rouges derrière un sourire puis récupéra son verre qu'elle souleva dans les airs pour porter un toast. **« Alors, trinquons à votre retour. »**

Emma fit de même avant de boire le reste de son cidre d'une traite, reposant le verre vide sur la table.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge empli de nouveau la pièce avant que Regina ne l'interrompe, d'une voix moins assurée cette fois. **« Etes-vous vraiment obligée de partir ? »**

Emma acquiesça. **« J'ai signé pour seulement un moi de permission. »**

 **« Non. »** Regina secoua la tête. **« Ce que je veux dire c'est, êtes-vous obligée de retourner à Boston ? »**

 **« Oh. »** Répondit Emma, surprise. Regina vit une lueur d'espoir briller dans ses yeux verts et l'étoffe d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la blonde. Au moins, Regina avait eu le courage de lancer le sujet. **« Oui, non, je veux dire, August a trouvé un chat pour lui tenir compagnie. »**

 **« Donc. »** Fit Regina d'une voix trainante, le regard plein de questions. **« Vous retournez à Boston parce que vous voulez voir ce chat ? »**

Emma pouffa de rire. **« Non. En plus, je suis sûre qu'il l'a volé. »**

Regina leva un sourcil, confuse, mais plutôt que de s'attarder sur August et son insaisissable chat, Emma secoua la tête et reprit. **« Je veux dire, ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire que je retourne à Boston. »**

 **« Alors… »** Fit de nouveau Regina avec une voix trainante, un sourire en coin.

 **« Alors. »** Répondit Emma en imitant Regina.

 **« Henry attend patiemment de pouvoir utiliser son cadeau au parc. »**

 **« Ça pourrait être marrant. »** Fit Emma en s'installant contre un cousin.

 **« Et peut-être que pendant la journée, vous pourriez venir avec moi à la Mairie pour ne pas vous ennuyer. »**

 **« Ça c'est pas marrant. »** Taquina Emma.

 **« Vous ne trouvez pas les rapports budgétaires et les enquêtes de recensement intéressants ? »** Demanda Regina d'un ton malicieux.

 **« Pas aussi intéressant que les moteurs de chars et la poudre à canon, mais… »** Emma se mit à sourire en inclinant la tête. **« La compagnie est assez alléchante. »**

 **« Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous. »**

 **« Alors je peux rester ? »** Devina Emma.

 **« Oui. »** Acquiesça Regina. **« J'apprécierais. »**

 **« Bien. »** Emma cacha son sourire narquois.

 **« Génial. »**

Emma fit la moue. **« C'est mieux quand c'est moi qui le dit. »**

Regina leva les yeux et se releva, se frayant un chemin hors du salon, laissant Emma agréablement surprise, vautrée sur le canapé.

* * *

Regina était connue dans la ville pour être quelqu'un de rigide, strict, et pour avoir un plan de secours pour toutes les situations. Elle était également connue pour tenir tête à quiconque se mettait en travers de son chemin ou mettait en péril ses projets. C'est pourquoi il était étrange de voir Madame le Maire de retour à son travail accompagnée d'Emma Swan.

Les rumeurs sur les évènements survenus pendant l'anniversaire d'Henry - lorsque la stoïque Maire avait passé la majorité du temps collée à la blonde et ne s'était pas plaint quand celle-ci lui avait mis un chapeau en papier sur la tête - s'étaient répandues dans la ville comme une trainée de poudre. Des rumeurs sur Emma, qui était peut-être la mère biologique d'Henry et qui était venue en ville uniquement pour son anniversaire. Mais après que plusieurs personnes les ai vus se promener ensemble dans la ville, ces rumeurs avaient cessées.

C'était Sydney qui avait aidé à clarifier la situation alors qu'il était passé au restaurant pour prendre un café en milieu de matinée. Il était fier qu'Emma soit là, expliquant aux oreilles avides qu'elle était un soldat avec qui le Maire avait été en correspondance grâce à ses bons conseils. En fait, il était en chemin vers la Mairie pour discuter de l'opinion que portaient les gens à son égard, sujet qu'il abordait à chacune de ses visites, et quoi de mieux que d'aller questionner le soldat lui-même ?

* * *

 **« Non, Sidney ! »** Regina souffla tout en claquant la pile de dossier sur son bureau pour montrer son mécontentement. Elle ignora les ricanements venant d'Emma, installée derrière elle cachée derrière un dossier qu'elle était supposée ranger.

Sidney avait toqué à la porte dix minutes plus tôt et avait trouvé Regina et Emma, non pas derrière le bureau de la brune comme il s'y était attendu, mais dans la salle de réunion où elle accueillait ses plus importants rendez-vous. Il avait commencé à parler avec animation de son projet, suppliant Emma et essayant de prendre une photo des deux femmes. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à avoir fut un coup d'œil d'Emma à Regina pour lui faire comprendre que l'enthousiasme du reporter était en train de la mettre mal à l'aise, et Regina fit un bruit d'agacement avec sa langue pour interrompre l'homme sur sa lancée. Il était persistant, toutefois, et malgré ses bégaiement, il continuait de lister toutes les choses positives de son article, allant même jusqu'à proposer un brouillon qui rassemblerait des citations de Regina même s'il devait les inventer lui-même.

Regina avait de nouveau fait claquer ses dossiers en criant son nom, un regard meurtrier vers Sidney, ce qui avait poussé le journaliste à se faire tout petit dans son énorme Trenchcoat. Elle se leva lentement, sa prestance dominatrice montrant sa supériorité, ses mains pressant la table en marbre, et son regard sournois toujours sur Sidney.

 **« Monsieur Glass, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, et ce n'est pas la première fois, le Caporal Swan et moi-même ne sommes pas intéressées par votre article. Elle est ici pour seulement quelques temps, et je pense qu'il serait préférable de ne pas l'afficher comme une bête de foire dans toute la ville alors que nous lui sommes redevable de protéger notre pays, n'est-ce pas ? »** Regina leva un sourcil quand Sidney ouvrit la bouche.

 **« Non, non, bien sûr. »** Bégaya Sidney en baissant la tête. **« Toutes mes excuses. »**

Quand Sidney fut parti et que Regina s'installa sur sa chaise, elle sentit un regard et leva les yeux vers Emma qui arborait un grand sourire. **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Vous ne céderez pas, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Je vous demande pardon ? »** Demanda Regina, consternée.

 **« Je veux dire, »** Reprit Emma, tout en souriant. **« Vous aimez avoir le pourvoir. »**

 **« Je suis le Maire. »** Argumenta Regina. **« Je dois exercer mon autorité sur les personnes les moins enclines à me respecter. »**

 **« Bien sûr, et regarder les gens se tortiller d'embarras ? »**

 **« Ce sont les avantages du job. »** Regina haussa négligemment les épaules pensant que l'humour était visible sur son visage.

 **« Eh bien, merci en tout cas ! »**

Regina fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux de ses papiers. **« Merci pour quoi ? »**

Emma se frotta les mains et lui fit un sourire crispé. **« Je ne suis pas habituée à ce que des personnes enquêtent sur ma vie, sauf si c'est pour me changer de foyer. »**

Regina acquiesça, comprenant les remerciements d'Emma. La jeune femme était et continuerait d'être presque aussi secrète que Regina. **« Ne vous préoccupez pas de Sidney, il aime beaucoup trop son travail. Je suis sûre qu'il aura bientôt un autre sujet d'écriture. »**

 **« J'ai entendu dire que le Maire était un génie du crime. »** Plaisanta la blonde.

 **« Je vais faire savoir au cartel de drogue que vous en avez après eux. »** Taquina à son tour Regina.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent de nouveau, et cette fois, même Emma avait l'air agacée.

Le Sheriff qu'elle avait rencontré à la fête d'anniversaire d'Henry passa la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte, le regard penaud. **« Désolé de vous interrompre, Madame le Maire. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Graham ? »** Demanda Regina.

Il entra dans la pièce, ses mains jointes autour de sa ceinture. **« C'est encore les enfants Pan. Ils ont dévalisé un magasin, celui de Monsieur French cette fois. Ils se sont enfuis, mais Maurice menace de porter plainte. »**

 **« Ils seront pupilles de l'État si il y a encore une plainte de plus. »** Fit Regina, se levant presque de son siège.

 **« C'est pourquoi je vous informe. »**

Regina soupira et se massa les tempes. **« Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où ils peuvent se cacher ? »**

Lorsque Graham haussa les épaules, Emma regarda les deux fonctionnaires de Storybrooke et prit la parole. **« Ils se sont sûrement séparé. »** Quand ils la regardèrent, Emma continua. **« Quand j'étais jeune, quelques amis et moi avons eu quelques problèmes, et c'est plus facile de se cacher quand il y a plusieurs de cibles à chercher. Ils ont sûrement pris différentes directions et ils resteront discrets. Je vais aller chercher dans les bois. Vous avez bien dit que c'était des enfants ?»**

 **« Tout juste adolescents. »** Confirma Graham.

« **Ils sont orphelins ?** »

 **« Plus ou moins. Leur tuteur ne pouvait plus s'occuper d'eux. »** Répondit Regina avec conviction.

Emma acquiesça, sachant très bien ce que c'était de se retrouver dans une telle situation. **« Ils sont en colère et aussi terrifiés. Ils recherchent une certaine familiarité, alors cherchez dans des endroits évidents. Des endroits connus mais aussi secrets, là où vous ne penseriez pas à chercher. »**

 **« Vous parlez par expérience. »** Nota Graham.

 **« De première main. »** Confirma la blonde avec un sourire crispé.

 **« Et avez-vous de l'expérience pour retrouver des adolescents en fuite ? »**

Emma posa son regard à la fois sur Graham et sur Regina. **« Oui, je peux retrouver n'importe qui. »** Dit-elle. **« La recherche et le sauvetage font parties de mes compétences. C'est pour ça que j'ai été promue. »**

Elle remarqua le petit sourire fier de Regina avant que Graham ne reprenne la parole.

 **« Accepteriez-vous d'être mon adjointe pour la journée ? » Demanda-t-il.**

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent. **« Moi ? »**

Elle regarda Regina qui semblait prendre en compte cette proposition. Finalement la brune accepta. **« Si vous les retrouvez à temps et si vous arrivez à les raisonner alors peut-être que nous pourrions convaincre Monsieur French d'abandonner les poursuites. »**

Emma acquiesça. Elle se leva et effila sa veste en cuir. **« D'accord. »**

* * *

Graham gara la voiture sur le parking de la Mairie quelques heures plus tard. Il leur avait fallu plusieurs heures pour retrouver les jumeaux cachés dans les bois, mais les deux autres adolescents avaient été rapidement découverts, l'un caché dans une cabane, et l'autre dans le cloché. Ça aurait été là où Emma se serait caché si elle n'avait pas eu d'autres endroits dans la ville. Emma se rappela quand elle avait leur âge, seule et en colère contre le monde entier. Selon Graham, leur tuteur était un jeune homme, tout juste assez vieux pour être leur grand frère, qui ne se préoccupait absolument pas d'eux. Emma avait pris l'aîné à part, seize ans, allure débraillée et tempérament de feu, et lui avait demandé de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui avait répondu d'éviter le discours du "ça ira mieux", mais quand elle lui avait montré ses plaques militaires, elle lui avait promis que s'ils laissaient quelqu'un les guider et les aider à prendre les bonnes décisions, tout irait bien pour lui et ses frères.

 **« Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais si vous décidez de devenir adjoint au shérif, Storybrooke aurait besoin de quelqu'un comme vous. »**

Emma grimaça et secoua la tête. **« Je suis pas vraiment fan de vos uniformes. »**

 **« Je pense que vous pouvez porter ce que vous voulez. »**

L'idée de s'installer dans la ville traversa l'esprit de la blonde. Elle aurait un travail, et elle pourrait voir Regina et Henry tous les jours. Que demander de plus ?

Face au silence d'Emma, Graham sourit et continua. **« Si vous voulez, je vous chercherai même un endroit où habiter. »**

 **« Oh. »** Avait laissé échapper Emma. Elle s'imaginait déjà, rejoignant le manoir sur Mifflin Street tous les soirs. Elle déglutit et maudit August pour lui avoir mis ces idées dans la tête et elle sourit. **« Vous pourrez me le proposer quand j'aurai terminé mon service actif. »**

 **« Je m'en souviendrai. »** Répondit Graham. Emma sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la Mairie.

Alors qu'elle traversait la cour, montait les escaliers pour rejoindre le bureau de Regina, Emma envisageait sérieusement de laisser un CV pour avoir une chance de rester. Elle était en ville depuis seulement une semaine, et elle se voyait déjà vivre ici ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose de magique dans l'eau de Storybrooke. Emma n'avait jamais aimé rester au même endroit trop longtemps. Ce qui était ironique pour quelqu'un à la recherche d'un foyer. Et maintenant ? Maintenant, elle voulait rester.

Elle leva la main pour frapper à la porte, entrouverte, quand elle entendit Regina raccrocher brutalement et soupirer. Emma frappa deux fois, et entra, un sourire penaud aux lèvres. **« Mauvaise journée ? »**

 **« Longue journée. »** Corrigea Regina, qui s'était dirigée vers un classeur pour prendre plusieurs dossiers. **« Je dois finir un projet avant huit heures demain matin pour des investisseurs. Je vais devoir rester et en discuter avec eux. »**

Emma regarda sa montre qui affichait presque dix-sept heures. **« Je peux aller chercher Henry. »** Proposa la blonde. **« On pourrait rester ici et dîner avec vous. »**

Regina releva la tête vers Emma en souriant. **« J'adorerai, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer et Henry a tendance à être grognon quand il doit attendre. Vous pourriez peut-être passer la soirée avec lui ? »**

 **« Oui, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir sans mettre le feu à la maison. »** Taquina Emma en suivant Regina jusqu'à un tableau dissimulant un coffre-fort.

La brune ignora le regard qu'Emma lui lança. Sérieusement ? Quoi de plus cliché ? Regina composa le code et sortit le double des clés de la maison.

 **« Tout ça pour une clé ? »** S'exclama Emma.

 **« Je préfère être prudente, Soldat. »** Expliqua Regina et Emma acquiesça.

 **« Je vais aller chercher Henry. Je vous vois à la maison. »** Dit Emma en posant sa main sur le bras de Regina. La blonde était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand elle lança **« Essayez de ne faire pleurer personne pendant mon absence. »**

 **« Je ne peux rien vous promettre. »**

* * *

Regina rentra, exténuée. Elle enleva ses chaussures à talons et les rangea dans le meuble. La brune avait travaillé dur pour se débarrasser des investisseurs avant vingt heures, de manière à être rentrée à vingt heures trente. Elle s'attendait à trouver la maison silencieuse, Henry devait être couché depuis une demi-heure, mais elle entendit des voix dans le salon et se douta que le petit garçon avait réussi à convaincre Emma de veiller plus tard.

Elle déposa son sac sur la table et se dirigea sans bruit vers le salon. Elle s'arrêta dans l'embrassure de la porte, veilla à rester cachée, jeta un œil dans la pièce, et sourit.

Emma était couchée à plat ventre sur le canapé, des marques d'eyeliner sur le visage. Henry, qui était caché sous la table, portait les mêmes marques.

 **« Pssh. »** Emma imita le son d'une radio et porta la main vers sa bouche, ne se doutant pas de la présence de Regina. **« Cible en vue, Commandant. Vous me recevez ? A vous. »**

 **« Cinq sur cinq. »** Répondit Henry.

 **« Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de la sauver, Commandant. Un des nôtres à était capturé et il est de votre devoir de le délivrer. »**

 **« On ne laisse personne derrière. »** Répondit Henry. Emma avait dû lui apprendre cette phrase.

 **« Exactement. A trois. Un. Deux. Trois. »**

A trois, Emma et Henry bougèrent simultanément, rampant vers une des figurines dragon du petit garçon cachée derrière la vitre de la cheminée que Regina avait fait poser quand Henry était bébé.

Regina faillit entrer pour prendre Henry dans ses bras quand le petit garçon se cogna la tête contre la table. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne en murmurant un "outch" et poursuivi sa course jusqu'au dragon. La brune réalisa à quel point Henry avait grandi. Avant, il fallait qu'elle dépose un baiser sur chaque bosse ou égratignure.

 **« En approche des lignes ennemies, Commandant. Restez à terre. »** Continua Emma, arrivée aux côtés d'Henry. Mais le petit garçon se redressa, et couru vers la porte vitrée de la cheminée.

Il attrapa le dragon derrière la vitre et le serra contre sa poitrine. **« Mission accomplie. »**

Emma ri et se mit à genoux. **« Pssh, mission accomplie. Rentrons Soldat. »**

Elle prit Henry dans ses bras et se releva, seulement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Regina.

La brune leva un sourcil, les bras croisés et le sourire aux lèvres. **« Votre mission s'est déroulée comme prévue, Caporal ? »**

 **« Oui Madame. »** Acquiesça Emma en souriant quand elle réalisa que Regina ne semblait pas énervée, pour le moment, en tout cas.

 **« Mission accomplie ! »** Répéta Henry, en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

 **« Tu es un héros. »** Lança Regina en lui pinçant la joue. **« Et les héros ont besoin de se reposer. »**

 **« Je lui ai promis une autre mission. »** Expliqua Emma.

 **« Et deux histoires. »** Lui rappela Henry, en levant trois doigts.

Regina posa le petit garçon à terre et le laissa monter à l'étage. Elle s'approcha d'Emma en souriant. **« Un jeu de rôle et deux histoires. Qui est la plus faible maintenant ? »**

* * *

Emma avait décidé d'accepter l'offre de Graham, le temps qu'elle était en ville. Quand Regina remarqua que la blonde avait du mal à se concentrer sur les dossiers qu'elle était supposée lire, Regina lui avait rappelé que Graham avait toujours besoin d'aide au poste, qui était dans le même bâtiment que la Mairie, et que leurs chemins se croiseraient forcément. Emma réalisa que même dans une si petite ville, partir en patrouille avec Graham et régler les disputes entre les habitants était prenant. C'était comme partir en patrouille en Irak, bien que moins dangereux et beaucoup moins humide. Il n'y avait ni fusils, ni bombes, ni cadavres – Emma secoua la tête pour faire disparaître ces images et se rappeler où elle était. Elle travaillait avec Graham depuis deux jours, et elle avait déjà l'impression d'appartenir à cette ville.

Aujourd'hui, Regina avait fini plus tôt, et elle, Henry et Emma avaient voulu profité de la météo clémente pour un mois d'Avril et étaient partis se promener au parc. Elle était contente qu'Henry s'entende si bien avec Emma, ce qui lui permettait de lire, mais malgré son regard fixé sur une des pages, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au-dessus du livre, alors qu'Henry pourchassait Emma autour du parkour *. La blonde courrait lentement pour laisser Henry la toucher. Sans crier gare, elle agrippa une des barres horizontale du jeu, se balança et atterri gracieusement derrière Henry, qui ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ça, tout comme Regina, époustouflée. La brune sourit quand Henry, réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, s'était retourné et fixait Emma. Le petit garçon n'eut pas le temps de se remettre à courir que déjà Emma l'avait attrapé et le chatouillait.

Regina cacha son sourire derrière son livre, et son regard croisa celui d'Emma, qui coinça Henry sous un bras pour faire signe à Regina et lui murmurer un "Hey". Regina secoua la tête et lui fit signe à son tour.

 **« Miss Tina. »** Cria Henry, en se dégageant de l'emprise d'Emma.

Les deux femmes regardèrent le petit garçon courir vers la directrice de la crèche, Miss Tina Belle, une petite femme blonde avec un accent Néozélandais. Regina rangea son livre dans son sac, qui contenait tout ce qu'elle ou Henry avaient besoin, et se leva pour rejoindre la jeune femme.

 **« Miss Bell. »** Salua Regina, en lui tendant la main une fois Tina libérée de l'emprise d'Henry. Elle pencha la tête vers Emma qui était derrière elle. **« Vous vous souvenez de Miss Swan ? »**

 **« Bien sûr »** Répondit Tina en souriant. **« Emma est déjà venue chercher Henry. Et Felix m'a dit que vous lui aviez parlé l'autre jour. »**

 **« Vraiment ? »** Demanda Regina.

 **« C'est un gentil garçon. Ils le sont tous. »** Répondit Emma.

 **« C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de leur dire. »** S'exclama Tina. **« Ils doivent seulement avoir confiance en eux. »**

 **« Et comment se comportent les autres enfants ? »** Demanda Regina.

 **« Ils savent comment m'occuper. »** Répondit Tina avant de se tourner vers Henry. **« N'oublie pas de rapporter une feuille de ton arbre préféré demain. »**

Le petit garçon acquiesça énergiquement avant de courir vers les balançoires.

 **« Alors. »** Commença Tina, un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles en regardant Regina et Emma. **« Vous profitez du parc ensemble ? »**

 **« Oui, les parcs des villes où j'ai grandi avaient seulement quelques balançoires et des toboggans en métal rouillé »** Dit Emma.

 **« Vous aimerez sans aucun doute notre parc. Le Maire Mills l'a elle-même dessiné. »**

 **« Oui, Regina m'en a parlé. »** Répondit Emma, en souriant à la brune. **« Un château pour le petit prince ? »**

 **« Oui, Henry à l'air de penser que c'est le uniquement le sien. »** Les trois femmes se retournèrent et virent Henry, à plat ventre sur une des balançoires, les pieds en l'air. Regina se figea, s'apprêtant à l'appeler mais Emma lui prit la main.

 **« Tout va bien. »** Murmura la blonde. Henry attendit que la balançoire se stoppe et reposa ses pieds à terre. **« Vous voyez ? Tout va bien. »**

 **« Il aurait pu se faire mal. »** Répondit Regina, inquiète.

 **« Oui, mais vous serez toujours là pour déposer un baiser sur ses égratignures et pour chasser les cauchemars. »**

Regina laissa ses doigts entrelacer ceux d'Emma, laissant la blonde tracer des cercles sur sa peau avec son pouce. **« Oui, je suppose. »**

Les deux femmes continuèrent de regarder Henry s'amuser, oubliant la présence de Tina, ravie d'être là. Après un moment, Tina se racla la gorge.

 **« Eh bien. »** Lança-t-elle pour attirer leur attention, et elle réalisa que les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient la main. **« Je ne vais pas vous dérager plus longtemps. »** Elle les salua et continua son chemin.

 **« Hmm. »** Lança Emma, songeuse, en regardant la blonde partir. **« Est-ce que vous vous connaissez bien ? »**

 **« Ma chère, c'est une petite ville. Tout le monde connaît tout le monde. »**

 **« Maman ! »** Cria Henry, qui n'arrivait pas à monter sur la balançoire pour bébé.

Regina leva une main, et réalisa que leurs doigts étaient toujours entrelacés. Elle se dégagea, et sentit la fraîcheur de l'air sur sa peau. Elle se dirigea vers le banc et ouvrit son sac. Elle prit son livre, une briquette de jus de fruit, des biscuits en forme d'animaux, un mini kit de secours et un sachet de lingettes. Ignorant le sourire d'Emma, Regina leva la main avant que la blonde n'ai le temps de dire quoique ce soit, prit une lingette, s'avança vers la balançoire et la nettoya avant d'y installer Henry.

 **« Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous apporte le gel antibactérien ? »** Demanda Emma, assise sur le banc.

 **« Je ne pense pas l'avoir pris. »** Regina lança un regard vers la blonde quand elle l'entendit glousser. **« Vous pouvez rire tant que vous voulez, Miss Swan. Vous penserez à moi quand vous serez dans un endroit infesté de champignons et que vous aurez besoin de lingettes antibactériennes. »**

 **« Je penserai probablement à vous avant. »** Répondit Emma, qui se figea quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Maman. »** Pleurnicha Henry, battant des jambes pour se balancer. Les deux femmes le regardèrent, heureuses que le petit garçon ai fait diversion.

Regina lui tapota le bras avant de le pousser doucement.

 **« Vous pouvez aussi l'élever dans une bulle en plastique. »** Continua Emma, en s'avançant vers eux. Elle se positionna devant la balançoire et attrapa les pieds d'Henry, les chatouilla avant de les lâcher.

 **« C'est n'importe quoi, et en plus pas pratique. Comment je pourrais lui faire descendre les escaliers ? »**

Emma pencha la tête. **« Je ne sais pas si c'est une blague ou si vous envisagez sérieusement cette solution. »**

Regina se contenta de sourire et poussa Henry un peu plus fort et le petit garçon tendit le bras pour toucher le ciel.

 **« Alors, Miss Tina. »** Commença Emma. **« Elle a l'air gentille. »**

 **« Elle l'est. »** Répondit Henry. **« Elle nous a montré des insectes aujourd'hui, et elle a joué avec nous, et elle chante. »** Il leva les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. **« Regarde Maman ! »**

 **« Je te vois chéri. Tu voles. »** Répondit Regina en souriant. Elle laissa Henry se balancer sans le pousser. **« Je suppose qu'elle est gentille. Henry l'adore. Et elle supervise aussi un groupe pour les jeunes qui vous ont posé problème, à vous et à Graham. »**

 **« Elle me l'a dit. »** Acquiesça Emma. **« Vous n'êtes pas amie avec elle ? »**

Regina grimaça et poussa de nouveau Henry.

 **« Vous la voyez presque tous les jours. »**

 **« Je vois plein de personnes tous les jours. »**

Emma sourit. **« Pourquoi pas ? Elle est jolie et gentille. »**

 **« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait seulement deux conditions à remplir pour se faire des amis. »**

 **« Eh bien … »** Commença Emma en se désignant avec un sourire timide.

Regina leva les yeux et poussa Henry un peu plus fort de manière à ce que les pieds du petit garçon touchent le dos d'Emma et la fasse reculer d'un pas.

Henry rit en pensant que c'était un jeu. **« Je t'ai eu. »**

Emma secoua la tête et joua le jeu quand Henry revint vers elle, les jambes tendues. Elle imita le bruit d'une collision et porta la main vers sa mâchoire. **« Comment tu fais pour être aussi fort ? »**

Henry gloussa. **« Du lait et des légumes. »**

 **« C'est mon fils. »** Clama Regina en déposant un baiser sur la tête d'Henry.

Emma prétendit être blessée cinq fois avant qu'Henry n'attrape la manche de sa mère pour s'arrêter. Surprise, elle faillit rentrer dans la balançoire, ses talons hauts ne l'aidant pas à garder l'équilibre. Elle fit descendre Henry de la balançoire et le regarda courir vers le tricycle qu'Emma lui avait offert et prendre le petit seau et la pelle attachés à l'arrière.

 **« Sérieusement, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas amie avec elle ? »** Lança Emma, alors qu'elle et Regina retournaient s'asseoir sur le banc à quelques pas de là où Henry avait décidé de creuser un trou dans le sable.

 **« Vous ne me supportez déjà plus ? »** Taquina Regina.

Emma sourit et lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule. **« Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je me pose des questions. »**

 **« Quelles questions ? »** Elles s'assirent sur le banc, presque collée l'une à l'autre.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre et étira ses bras, sa main à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de Regina. Avec une petite voix, elle demanda. **« Que ferez-vous quand je serai partie. »**

Regina grimaça et se tourna vers Emma. **« Que voulez-vous dire ? »**

 **« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais ce que c'est que d'être seule. »** Regina s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Emma continua. **« Je sais, vous avez Henry. »**

Regina pinça les lèvres et pencha la tête. **« Eh bien, je suis en train de devenir amie avec les agents de la poste. »**

 **« Vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est juste que, je me préoccupe de vous. »** Admit Emma, en joignant les mains sur ses genoux. Même si la blonde avait la tête penchée et que quelques boucles de cheveux cachaient son visage, Regina savait qu'Emma rougissait.

Regina fronça les sourcils, confuse. **« Pourquoi ? »**

Emma laissa échapper un rire, leva la tête et sourit. **« Je vous en prie, vous savez que je tiens à vous. Je serai peut-être de l'autre côté du monde dans un mois, et je veux m'assurer que tout ira bien pour vous une fois que je serai partie. Je veux être sûre que vous ayez quelqu'un à vos côtés quand je ne pourrai pas être là. »**

Regina n'en revenait pas, elle baissa la tête pour croiser le regard d'Emma, cherchant dans cet océan vert un signe quelconque de mensonge. Emma était tellement insistante que Regina était presque certaine que la blonde avait une toute autre motivation mais tout ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux fut l'inquiétude et la sincérité. Est-ce que cette femme cesserait un jour de la surprendre ? **« Pourquoi ? »** Demanda de nouveau Regina, d'une voix douce.

Emma sourit et posa sa main sur le genou de Regina **. « C'est juste que je pense à tout ce que ratent les habitants de cette ville. »**

 **« Quoi donc ? »**

 **« Vous. »**

* * *

Ils restèrent encore une vingtaine de minutes au parc, les deux femmes regardant Henry qui essayait de construire "le plus grand et le plus beau château de sable du monde". Ils rentraient à la maison maintenant, Regina tenant le tricycle que pilotait Henry, casque sur la tête et protections sur les coudes, genoux et poignets.

C'était une fin d'après-midi assez calme. Emma était plongée dans ses pensées, chose qu'elle essayait d'éviter pour ne pas se remémorer les moments trop difficiles de son passé. Mais cette fois, Emma réalisa à quel point elle était chanceuse. Se retrouver devant le juge qui lui avait donné le choix entre le camp d'entraînement et la maison pour jeunes en difficulté avait sonné comme le glas. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle marchait dans Brighton Street, elle réalisa que d'être envoyée au camp d'entraînement avait été la meilleures chose qu'il lui soit arrivée.

Emma leva les yeux, profitant qu'une mèche de ses cheveux lui cache le visage et regarda Regina qui veillait à ce qu'Henry ne roule pas dans une flasque d'eau. La blonde sourit quand elle vit la mine renfrognée de la brune disparaître.

Regina était connue en ville pour être rigide, stricte et pour avoir un plan pour toutes les situations. Et pour quelque étrange raison, Emma faisait partie du plan de Regina.

 **« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »** Demanda Regina, une main sur l'épaule d'Emma.

La blonde hocha la tête. Oui, elle allait bien. **« Est-ce que vous avait quelque chose de prévu Vendredi ? »**

 **« Pardon ? »**

 **« Vendredi. Est-ce que vous voulez sortir ou faire quelque chose ? »**

Regina fronça les sourcils. **« Sortir ? »**

Emma sourit, ajustant le sac sur son épaule. **« Un dîner ? Un film ? Seulement toutes les deux ? »**

 **« Seulement vous et moi ? »**

 **« On dirait un perroquet. »** Gloussa Emma. **« Oui, je veux dire, vous avez été tellement gentille de me laisser habiter chez vous et de m'avoir envoyé tous ces cadeaux. Je veux juste me rattraper et vous emmener quelque part. »**

 **« Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, Emma. »**

 **« Je sais. »** Répondit Emma, en prenant la main de Regina dans la sienne. Elles marchaient un peu moins vite, et Henry, qui ne pouvait pas aller très loin, patientait en imitant le bruit des voitures avec sa bouche. Emma fixa Regina. **« S'il vous plaît. En plus, un dîner, ce n'est rien comparé à tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. C'est pour vous montrer à quel point j'apprécie tout ça.»**

 **« Apprécier quoi ? »** Demanda Regina.

 **« Ça. »** Emma leva leurs mains jointes. **« Vous et moi. »**

 **« Nous. »** Lança Regina.

 **« Oui. »** Sourit la blonde. **« Nous. »**

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Emma attendant la réponse de la brune. Une voiture passa, et Regina se défit de l'étreinte d'Emma et continua de pousser Henry sur son tricycle. Il fallut une demi-seconde de plus à Emma pour bouger. Elle sourit quand elle vit Regina hocher doucement la tête.

 **« Je suppose que je pourrais trouver une baby-sitter pour Vendredi. »**

* * *

 *** Hemingway : Écrivain Américain.**

 ***** **Chuck-E-Cheese : Parc d'attraction Américaine familiale (Mascotte, jeux pour enfants, clowns…) Les parents y emmènent souvent leurs enfants pour les anniversaires.**

 *** Parkour : Jeux d'acrobatie pour enfants.**

 **Note d'auteur 2 : voilà, on espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire ça dans les commentaires ! Gros bisous et à samedi prochain !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note d'auteur 1 : Et voilà le chapitre 6, comme promis. On espère qu'il vous plaira mais un conseil : Ne lisez pas ce chapitre si vous avez faim !**

 **Trêve de plaisanterie, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui nous font toujours chaud au cœur. Nous allons en profiter pour répondre aux Guests :**

 **Guest** **: Oui, en effet, ça avance doucement mais sûrement x)**

 **Raphi5930** **: Eh bien voici la suite, on espère que cela te plaira !**

 **Morgane** **: Tout d'abord, merci pour ton adorable review. Il nous est malheureusement impossible de poster deux chapitres par semaine. La traduction d'un chapitre prend une semaine, et si nous voulons être régulière dans la publication nous sommes obligées de rester à un chapitre tous les samedis :/**

 **Nous avons essayé de corriger au maximum ce chapitre mais nous nous excusons d'avance s'il reste quelques fautes !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnufresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Marck Schultz.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le restaurant était bondé pour un mardi soir. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause du délicieux thon qu'avait préparé Granny, mais de Miss Tina Bell, qui débarqua en trombe dans l'entrée. Le fait qu'elle ait couru était partiellement dû au fait qu'elle avait dit aux garçons Pan qu'elle leur paierait à dîner s'ils allaient à l'école cette semaine –elle ne pouvait pas gagner cette bataille même en ayant de la poudre de fée. Mais elle avait d'autres nouvelles qu'elle était sûre que Ruby aimerait entendre.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec une force incroyable pour sa petite taille et la petite clochette faillit se décrocher. Le restaurant était bondé. Leroy et ses amis étaient réunis autour de deux tables rapprochées et partageaient un plat de thon. Les Tillmans étaient dans un coin, deux milkshakes posés devant les jumeaux. Et Ashley, enceinte, assise au bar, discutait avec Ruby.

 **« Alors elle a vraiment réussi à faire porter une couronne en papier au Maire Mills ? »** Demanda la blonde.

 **« Yep. »** Confirma Ruby, en nettoyant le comptoir. **« C'était mignon. Ils portaient tous les trois des accessoires avec une pomme, comme un blason. Tu devrais sortir plus souvent. »**

 **« Le Docteur Whale m'a conseillé de ne pas être debout toute la journée. »**

 **« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit aussi de te boucher les oreilles, parce que j'ai des infos croustillantes. »**

 **« Hey. »** Salua Tina, en s'asseyant sur un tabouret à côté d'Ashley.

 **« Est-ce que tu as entendu? Le Maire- »** Commença Ashley, qui voulait profiter de pouvoir partager les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre, mais Tina la coupa.

 **« Je garde son fils. »**

Ruby rit et posa une main sur le bras d'Ashley. **« Je te raconterais »** Elle se tourna vers Tina, et leva son index. **« Et j'ai ce que tu as commandé. »**

 **« Alors, tu sais pour l'anniversaire? »** Demanda Ashley.

 **« C'est déjà vieux, tout ça. »** Répondit Tina alors que Ruby disparaissait dans la cuisine.

 **« Je l'ai ai vu au magasin de jouets. »** Continua Ashley après avoir fini son verre d'eau. **« Je crois qu'Emma lui a acheté un vélo. »**

 **« Quoi ? »** S'écria Ruby, en faisant marche arrière et qui était maintenant accoudée sur le bar en face des deux blondes.

Tina tapa de la main sur le bar, excitée. **« Oh! Ils étaient au parc ensemble et il y avait un vélo. On aurait dit une sortie en famille. »**

 **« Awww. »** S'exclama Ashley, une main sur la poitrine. **« Avec Sean qui ne fait que travailler, nous n'avons pas le temps de faire des sorties. »**

 **« Et, »** Continua Tina en penchant la tête, **« elles se tenaient la main. »**

 **« Arrête ! »** S'étouffa Ruby.

Granny sortit de la cuisine, une spatule à la main, et lança un regard à Ruby. La jeune femme grimaça, murmura une excuse er reprit. **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par elles se tenaient la main ? »**

 **« Henry faisait de la balançoire, et Regina était sur le point de retourner en mode mère poule, mais Emma a pris sa main dans la sienne et elle s'est calmée. »** Annonça fièrement Tina. **« Je ne serais pas surprise qu'il y ait quelque chose entre elles. »**

 **« Alors c'est pour ça qu'Emma m'a demandé où est-ce qu'elle pourrait trouver un bel endroit pour dîner. »** Réalisa Ruby, scandalisée.

 **« Ah bon ? »** Demanda Ashley, avec de grands yeux.

Tina tapa de nouveau sur le comptoir, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle essayait désespérément de dire. C'était pour ça qu'elle était venue en courant après tout.

 **« Quoi ? »** Pressa Ashley.

 **« Elle m'a demandé d'être sa baby-sitter ! »** S'étrangla Tina. **« Ce matin, quand elles ont déposé Henry, Regina m'a demandé si j'étais libre demain soir pour le garder. Elle m'a dit que ce serait peut-être pour la nuit entière. »**

 **« La nuit entière ?! »** Couina Ruby.

 **« Ruby »** Gronda Granny de la cuisine. **« Si tu ne te remet pas au travail tout de suite … »**

 **« Attend, c'est important. »** Supplia Ruby, qui avait pris Tina par le bras. **« Elle a dit pour la nuit ? »**

 **« Jusque tard dans la soirée, en tout cas. »**

 **« Oh mon Dieu. »** S'exclama Ruby, en se redressant. **« Le Maire a un rencard! »**

* * *

 **« Est-ce que c'est un rencard ? »** Demanda Regina, sur le siège passager alors qu'elle et Emma passaient sur Maine Street.

Il était un peu plus de dix-neuf heures quand elles quittèrent le manoir. Regina avait passé quarante-cinq minutes à donner à Tina ses instructions pour le bain, le coucher, quels encas Henry pouvait ou non manger quand il se réveillait, l'endroit où se trouvait le trousse de secours et la manière de pratiquer la méthode de Heimlich * sur un enfant. Tina avait essayé de lui dire qu'elle connaissait les protocoles de sécurité, lui rappelant son métier, mais le Maire s'était contenté de lui lancer un regard noir et avait continué à lui montrer, utilisant Emma comme mannequin. L'employée de crèche, convertit en baby-sitter, n'avait rien trouvé à redire après la démonstration.

Regina était sur le point de lister tous les numéros d'urgence quand Emma s'était avancée et avait donné le sien, prenant Regina par la taille, en rappelant à Tina de les appeler si quelque chose se passait. Henry était excité à l'idée de passer un peu plus de temps avec Miss Tina, ce qui avait rendu Regina plus réticente à partir. Un regard vers Emma et elle s'était rendue jusqu'à la Volkswagen sans rien ajouter.

 **« Un rencard ? »** Emma répéta la question, la voix plus aigüe. **« Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ? »**

 **« Un dîner. Un film. Un vendredi soir. »**

Emma déglutit et se concentra sur la route. C'est ce qu'August lui avait aussi demandé quand elle l'avait appelé plus tôt dans la journée, et maintenant que Regina avait demandé, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Les amis sortent pour aller voir un film, non ? Emma faisait ça très souvent. Sauf qu'en général, elle y allait seule. Mais ce n'était pas un rencard. Seulement deux amies qui traînent ensemble.

 **« Selon la rumeur qui court à Storybrooke, c'est un rencard. »** Continua Regina en lançant un regard en coin vers Emma. **« Mes collègues pensent que je n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent quand ils prennent leur pause près de la fontaine à eau. »**

Emma gloussa, et se détendit. **« Peut-être qu'on devrait leur donner de quoi parler. »**

Regina rit et secoua la tête. **« Alors, où se passe ce 'rencard' ? Le cinéma est sur Elm, vous savez ? »**

Emma secoua la tête à son tour et continua sur Main Street jusqu'à rejoindre la route permettant de quitter la ville. **« Je pensais à quelque chose d'autre. Quitter les regards indiscrets de Storybrooke. Est-ce que vous imaginez les rumeurs qui courront demain ? »**

 **« Oh ! »** S'exclama Regina, intriguée. **« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à l'esprit ? »**

Emma se contenta de sourire, et appuya sur l'accélérateur une fois passé le panneau _"Vous quittez Storybrooke"._

Elles roulèrent pendant plus de vingt minutes, se battant pour la radio. Emma avait mis le Top des années quarante, mais Regina avait grimacé et appuyé au hasard sur les petits boutons pour échapper aux paroles sans aucun sens de la chanson. Le son acoustique d'une voix harmonieuse fut plus à son goût, mais Emma n'aimait pas et avait changé à son tour de station. Après qu'Emma lui eut donné une leçon sur la musique, lui assurant que Guns N Roses était le meilleur groupe au monde, elles s'étaient mises d'accord sur une station qui diffusait _I Don't Want To Miss A Thing_ d'Aerosmith.

 **« Ça me fait penser à vous. »** Commenta Regina au moment du refrain.

 **« Je vous manque déjà ? »** Taquina Emma.

Regina leva les yeux et secoua la tête. **« C'était la musique d'un film que j'ai vu avant d'avoir Henry. »**

Emma tourna la tête vers la Maire. **« Vous avez vu Armageddon ?! »**

 **« Tout le monde a vu Armageddon, ma chère. Je dois admettre qu'il est bien réalisé. »**

 **« Et ça vous fait penser à moi ? »** Demanda Emma, en levant un sourcil.

 **« Bruce Willis a risqué sa vie pour sa fille et le monde entier. »** Souffla Regina. **« Prenez ça comme un compliment. »**

Emma rit et fixa de nouveau la route, laissant la chanson continuer. Les publicités avaient commencé avec l'annonce d'un événement dans le centre-ville et Emma se mit à fredonner.

Il fallut un moment avant que Regina ne réalise que c'était Emma, et quand elle tourna la tête vers la blonde, Emma la regardait. Regina reconnu la chanson et leva les yeux **« Est-ce que vous- »**

« _**So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go. »**_ Chanta Emma, en exagérant sur les aigus.

 **« Vous êtes impossible. »** Grimaça Regina, une étincelle dans les yeux.

 **« Vous aimez ça. »**

Regina pinça les lèvres et concentra son attention sur la route, ne souhaitant pas donner raison à la blonde.

 **« Hey. »** S'exclama Emma en pointant la fenêtre de Regina du doigt. **« Vous voyez le restaurant ? »**

 **« C'est là qu'on va ? »** Demanda Regina en fixant le restaurant. Elle pouvait voir les motos et les pick up garés sur le parking et elle essaya de cacher le dédain qu'elle éprouvait, en vain. Si l'enseigne kitsch n'arrivait pas à dissuader les gens, elle était sûre que la nourriture et le service le ferait.

Emma secoua la tête. **« Quand j'ai été trouvée, ils m'ont amenée ici. »**

Regina tourna la tête vers Emma alors qu'elles dépassaient le restaurant. **« Quoi ? »**

 **« J'ai été trouvée sur une autoroute, pas très loin d'ici en fait. Les gens qui m'ont trouvée m'ont amenée ici pour appeler la police ou je ne sais pas qui. »** Ricana Emma en y repensant. **« On était presque voisines. »**

 **« Je pensais que vous étiez à l'orphelinat. »**

 **« J'y étais. »**

Regina savait qu'Emma était une battante. La blonde avait partagé quelques histoires folles sur ses familles d'accueil avec elle, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que la vie d'Emma avait commencé comme ça. Une battante, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Regina posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Emma. **« Je suis désolée. »**

Emma rit et posa sa main sur celle de la brune. **« Ça va. Ce n'est pas la pire chose qui me soit arrivée, vous savez ? »**

 **« Oh ! »** Ce fut tout ce que Regina répondit. Elle pensait avoir eu une enfance difficile avec une mère comme Cora et un père passif, mais au moins, ils avaient fait partit de sa vie, ils l'avaient aimée.

 **« Je suis désolée. »** S'excusa Emma. **« Je ne voulais pas ruiner notre sortie. »**

Regina secoua la tête et soupira. **« Non. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir eu une enfance difficile. Ma mère était stricte. »**

 **« Vous l'aviez mentionné »**

 **« Oui. »**

 **« Est-ce qu'elle était … "** Emma leva les yeux vers Regina, qui elle, fixait leurs mains. **"Vraiment stricte ? »**

Regina ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, mais finalement, elle acquiesça. **« Oui. »** Murmura-t-elle. **« Ma mère voulait la perfection, et quand ce n'était pas le cas … »**

Regina laissa sa phrase en suspend et se mordit la joue avant de sourire tristement. **« J'ai réussi à être à la hauteur de ses espérances quelques fois. »**

Elle avait senti les doigts de la blonde entrelacer les siens. **« On s'en est sorties. »**

 **« On s'en est sorties. »** Répéta Regina en souriant.

Elles roulèrent encore une vingtaine de minutes alors que le soleil entamait sa descente vers l'horizon. Leurs doigts étaient toujours entrelacés. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait voulu rompre le contact, même lorsqu'Emma gara la voiture sur un immense terrain. La blonde avait appris le matin même qu'il y avait un ciné-parc * pas très loin de Storybrooke quand elle avait emprunté l'ordinateur de Regina et entreprit quelques recherches. C'était un vieux ciné-parc, un des rares encore ouverts dans le Maine, et qui projetait _Sueurs Froides_ d'Hitchcock. Elle l'avait vu quand elle avait onze ans, après s'être faufilée dans un cinéma. Elle n'y avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention, fuyant seulement un père adoptif alcoolique et une mère adoptive avec un puissant crochet du droit.

 **« Je ne suis jamais venue ici. »** Admit Regina alors qu'Emma avait abaissé sa vitre pour payer leurs places, déliant leurs doigts.

 **« Moi non plus. »** Dit Emma, en roulant doucement pour placer la voiture au centre du terrain. **« Je crois que ces adolescents ne sont pas seulement là pour le film. »** Lança la blonde en désignant la voiture d'à côté.

Regina tourna la tête et vit un jeune couple, leurs silhouettes collées l'une à l'autre, qui s'embrassait. Elle sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. **« Ça ne m'étonnes pas. »** Railla-t-elle.

 **« Quoi ? »** Demanda Emma, qui avait coupé le contact et détaché sa ceinture pour se tourner vers la brune. **« Vous n'étiez pas comme ça à leur âge ? »**

 **« Je peux vous assurer que je ne faisais pas ça. »**

 **« Il n'est jamais trop tard. »**

Regina leva un sourcil et Emma rougit.

 **« Ce que je voulais dire, enfin c'est que… bref. »** Bégaya Emma. **« Popcorn ? »**

* * *

Regina fut surprise par la diversité des collations que proposait le petit stand. Elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de manger trop de bonbons, sa mère lui répétait que son sourire et sa beauté étaient ses seuls atouts, mais elle était intriguée par tous les bonbons et friandises installés devant elle. Elle choisit une boîte de Junior Mints *, un sachet de Sour Skittles * et deux sachets de M&M's au chocolat au lait. Elle prit aussi une boîte de Milk Duds avant de se diriger vers la caisse pour régler ses achats. Il y avait plus de sucre dans ces friandises que dans tout ce qu'elle avait pu acheter ces dernières années, mais elle était excitée et voulait en profiter. Une fois passée à la caisse, elle alla rejoindre Emma au stand à popcorn, où la blonde recouvrait le maïs soufflé d'une épaisse couche de cheddar.

 **« Woah, est-ce que je dois prendre un rendez-vous chez le dentiste pour demain ? »** Demanda Emma, en voyant les sachets et boîtes de bonbons dans les mains de Regina.

 **« Est-ce que je devrais appeler vos supérieurs et leur dire que vous passez votre temps à vous baigner dans le beurre et le fromage ? »** Rétorqua Regina alors qu'Emma donnait un coup sur le sac pour mélanger le popcorn et le fromage avant de sortir de sa poche les boissons qu'elle avait acheté.

 **«** **Ç** **a, c'est méchant. »** Lança la blonde, des graines de maïs dans la bouche, alors qu'elle et Regina retournaient à la voiture.

La publicité avait commencé, ventant les nouveautés et les bonbons qui étaient vendus dans les stands. Le terrain commençait à se remplir, les gens parlaient entre eux, faisaient la queue, étaient assis sur ou dans leurs voitures. Toutes les radios étaient réglées sur la fréquence du ciné-parc, et de ce qu'Emma pouvait entendre, tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour mettre le volume à fond, fenêtres ouvertes. Emma avait préféré laisser la radio à un niveau sonore raisonnable, assez fort pour suivre le film, mais assez bas pour discuter.

Le soleil s'était couché et elles regagnèrent la Volkswagen, les bonbons sur le tableau de bord et Emma proposa du popcorn à Regina.

 **« Vous en voulez ? »**

 **« Vous pensez que je ne mettrais pas ma menace à exécution ? »** Demanda Regina en prenant le sac de popcorn. Elle prit quelques graines de maïs qu'elle mangea avec élégance, comme s'il s'agissait d'un met de restaurant cinq étoiles.

Emma sourit et cala les boissons -de l'eau, du jus de fruit et une bouteille de soda- sur ses genoux avant de se pencher vers le tableau de bord pour passer ses doigts sur la sélection de bonbons de Regina. Elle se décida pour les Junior Mints, ouvrit la boîte et lança une pastille dans sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux en s'exclamant **« C'est comme les Girl Guide Mint * mais en meilleur ! »**

 **« Je l'ai ai achetés pour moi »** Lança Regina, reprenant la boîte des mains d'Emma. Elle mit à son tour une pastille dans sa bouche, laissa fondre le chocolat pour la menthe et soupira. Une paire d'yeux la fixait, et il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que la blonde suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Regina se racla la gorge et déglutit avant de tendre la boîte à Emma. **« Quoi ? »**

Emma secoua la tête et sourit. **« Vous étiez vraiment jolie. »**

 **« En mangeant du chocolat ? »**

 **« En étant heureuse. Ça vous va bien. »**

Regina leva les yeux, les joues rouges. **« J'ai des raison de l'être. »**

* * *

Elles étaient assises dans la voiture et mangeaient popcorn, bonbons et chocolats. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour Regina, et sans avoir les yeux des habitants rivés sur elle ni la pression d'être une mère modèle pour Henry, elle s'était relaxée. Son estomac ne la remercierait sûrement pas demain, mais pour le moment, elle était seulement contente de voir Scottie suivre Madeleine dans le magasin de fleurs. Elle et Emma avaient échangé quelques commentaires, Emma se moquant de Midge, menée en bateau par Scottie, et Regina appréciant la cinématique de la scène. Malgré la boîte de vitesse qui les séparait, elles étaient penchées l'une vers l'autre, le sac de popcorn posé entre elles.

Elles entendirent chahuter par la fenêtre à demi-ouverte d'Emma, et tournèrent la tête pour voir un groupe de jeunes adolescents qui discutaient, assis sur un matelas installé à l'arrière de leur pick-up. Ils ne montraient aucun intérêt au film, et vu leur comportement, ils n'en avaient rien à faire.

Emma leva les yeux et sourit. **« J'aimerai tellement pouvoir dire que je n'étais pas comme ça quand j'étais plus jeune. »**

Regina ri doucement. **« Emma. »** Dit-elle en penchant la tête vers la blonde. **« Vous êtes encore très jeune. »**

 **« Je ne suis pas si jeune que ça. »**

La brune ri de nouveau. **« Vous devez seulement avoir quelques années de plus que ces adolescents. »**

Emma les fixa de nouveau, réalisant qu'elle aurait probablement fait la même chose à leur âge. Il y a seulement cinq ans de ça.

Elle secoua la tête et ri. **« J'ai parfois tendance à l'oublier, jusqu'à ce que vous refusiez de me laisser boire de l'alcool. »**

 **« Je n'arrive pas à imaginer toutes les choses que vous avez déjà dû traverser. »** Admit Regina en jetant un regard timide vers la blonde. **« Vous êtes vraiment forte. »**

Emma soupira. **« Ce n'est pas une question de force. J'essaie simplement de m'en sortir. »**

 **« De survivre. »**

 **« Exactement. »**

Regina resta silencieuse, fixant le film en noir et blanc, Scottie venait de sauver Madeleine de la noyade. Elle haussa les épaules. **« C'est ce que je faisais. Vivre au jour le jour, laisser la routine s'installer. Puis j'ai eu Henry, et tout a changé. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné envie d'adopter ? »**

Il fallut à Regina quelques minutes pour répondre. Elle se souvint du jour où elle était allée à Boston le chercher, et combien ça vie en avait été changée. Elle avait eu des moments de doute sur sa capacité à être mère, mais quand Henry la regardait et disait "Maman", tous ces doutes disparaissaient.

 **« Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose ? »** Murmura Regina. **« D'avoir un vide dans votre vie ? »**

Emma eu le souffle coupé. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était que d'avoir ce vide dont Regina parlait. Quand elle était enfant, elle avait souvent rêvé que ses parents venaient la chercher, mais elle avait grandi et était devenue moins naïve, elle avait essayé de trouver un foyer et des gens qui se soucieraient d'elle. **« Oui. »** Acquiesça Emma. **« Je sais ce que c'est. »**

 **« J'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant, mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Quand je suis allée à Boston pour une demande d'adoption, je l'ai vu. Il venait tout juste d'arriver et je suis tombée amoureuse. »** Regina regarda Emma. Ses yeux étincelaient et elle souriait. **« J'ai eu de la chance de pouvoir l'adopter. »**

 **« Vous lui offrez la chance d'avoir une belle vie, Regina. »** Emma prit la main de la brune dans la sienne et la serra. **« Peu d'enfants sont aussi chanceux que lui. »**

Regina hésita une seconde avant de demander. **« Est-ce que peux me permettre de vous demander comment se sont passés vos séjours dans vos familles d'accueil ? »**

Emma blanchis et Regina lui serra la main à son tour. **« Vous n'êtes pas obligée. »**

Emma gloussa et secoua la tête. **« Non, c'est juste, peu de personnes semblent s'en préoccuper. Les travailleurs sociaux me changeaient de famille seulement quand c'était devenu insupportable, ils me répétaient que je ne devais m'en prendre qu'à moi même vu mon comportement. »**

 **« Il y a eu une famille d'accueil. »** Continua Emma. **« Les Johnsons. C'est là que j'ai rencontré August. Ils m'ont recueillie après je sois retirée d'une autre famille qui n'avait pas fait de courses pendant un mois et nous avait laissé livrés à nous-mêmes. »**

Regina haussa les sourcils et Emma sourit.

 **« Enfin bref. Les Johnsons étaient très portés sur la religion. Ils étaient très conservateurs et très strictes. Un jour, j'ai eu la grippe ou quelque chose et je n'arrêtais pas de vomir, alors ils m'ont emmenée voir un prêtre qui leur a dit de continuer de prier, et qui si mon état empirait, c'était la volonté de Dieu. August est allé me chercher des médicaments et je me suis remise. Mais après ça, j'ai fait profil bas, j'ai eu une amie qu'ils ont accepté. August et moi avons passé deux ans chez eux. Quand j'ai eu quinze ans, August avait atteint la majorité et s'est engagé dans l'armée. J'ai fugué après ça. »**

 **« Pourquoi ça ? »**

Emma rougit, et regarda Regina. **« Comme je l'ai dit, ils étaient très religieux. L'amie dont je vous parlé ? Elle était plus que ça en réalité. Elle venait quelques fois, et un jour, Monsieur Johnson est entré dans ma chambre, et il nous as vues. J'ai eu droit à plusieurs coups de ceinture cette nuit-là. »**

Regina fronça les sourcils, confuse avant de réaliser. **« Oh. »**

 **« Oui. »** Emma rit nerveusement. **« Est-ce que ça vous dérange ? »**

 **« Oui. »**

Emma se figea et se mordit la lèvre. La tension parcouru son corps, elle retint son souffle et baissa la tête. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui parler de ça.

 **« Comment peut-on lever la main sur un enfant parce qu'il aime quelqu'un ? »** Continua Regina, consternée.

Soulagée, Emma releva la tête, souffla et sourit. **« Je n'aurais pas appelé ça de l'amour, mais certaines personnes trouvent ça dérangeant. »**

 **« Ces personnes sont stupides. »**

Emma ri. **« Je suis d'accord avec vous. »**

Elles continuèrent de parler en regardant le film, faisant abstraction des adolescents et des couples blottis sur le capot de leurs voitures. Au milieu du film, Emma avait demandé à Regina comment s'était passée son adolescence, ce qui les avait amenées à jouer au jeu des Vingt Questions, un jeu que Regina ne connaissait pas. Elle avait notamment pu apprendre que la brune avait eu un petit-ami secret, qu'elle avait voulu participer aux Jeux Équestres Mondiaux et que si elle devait choisir un super pouvoir, ce serait la téléportation. Emma lui avait quant à elle dit qu'elle jouait de la guitare, qu'elle pourrait manger des pommes de terres toute sa vie si elle le pouvait et qu'elle avait été renvoyée de quatre écoles. Elle réfléchissait à la question suivante quand le générique du film commença à défiler. Les autres téléspectateurs avaient rejoints leurs voitures et se préparaient à partir.

 **« Je ne pense pas qu'on ait réellement prêté attention au film. »** Lança Regina.

 **« Scottie devient fou, et Madeleine est considérée comme un objet. »**

 **« Alors c'est ça Hitchcock pour vous ? »** Railla Regina.

 **« Je vais attendre que ça se dégage un peu d'accord ? »** Demanda Emma en attrapant les boîtes vides de Skittles et de Junior Mint pour les mettre dans le sac de popcorn, vide lui aussi.

 **« C'est à votre tour. »**

 **« J'en ai une ! »** S'exclama Emma, excitée. **« Est-ce que vous avez des tatouages ou des piercings, autres qu'à vos oreilles ? »**

Regina se mordit la lèvre et ne répondit pas.

 **« C'est pas vrai ! »** S'étrangla Emma. **« Où ça ? »**

De ses doigts habiles, Regina commença à déboutonner les derniers boutons de sa chemise et releva le pan du vêtement pour montrer le piercing couleur lavande à son nombril.

 **« C'est pas vrai ! »** S'exclama de nouveau Emma en riant. Elle alluma l'éclairage intérieur de la voiture et pencha la tête vers le ventre de Regina pour voir de plus près.

Regina rougit, les voitures continuant de passer à côté de la leur et leurs passagers pouvaient clairement voir la blonde qui était penchée sur elle. Elle tapota l'épaule d'Emma pour qu'elle se redresse.

 **« Quand est-ce que vous l'avez fait faire ? »** Demanda Emma, qui n'en revenait toujours pas et Regina en avait profité pour reboutonner sa chemise.

 **« Je crois que c'est une autre question, et si je ne me trompe pas, c'est mon tour. »** Coupa Regina. **« Est-ce que vous avez fait de la modification corporelle ? »**

Emme rit. **«** **"** **Modification corporelle** **"** **. C'est assez morbide. Mais oui, j'ai un tatouage. »**

Elle releva sa manche pour montrer à la brune son tatouage, une fleur à six pétales.

 **« Oh. »** Dit simplement Regina, en s'approchant à son tour pour prendre le poignet d'Emma et le voir de plus près. **« Je n'avais jamais remarqué. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »**

 **« Ah ! »** Lança Emma. **« Mon tour. »**

La brune leva les yeux. **« Quand est-ce que j'ai fait faire mon piercing, hein ? »** Emma acquiesça. **« J'avais dix-sept ans, c'était peu après la mort de mon père, anévrisme. Ça a été difficile, on était très proche et j'ai eu l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond. C'est à cette période que j'ai caché mon petit-ami à ma mère, et que je suis passée devant un salon de tatouage-piercing et que je l'ai fait faire. »**

 **« Votre mère a du s'arracher les cheveux quand elle l'a vu. »**

Regina secoua doucement la tête. **« Elle a eu une crise cardiaque un peu avant mes dix-huit ans. J'aurai juré qu'elle savait pour le piercing, même si je ne lui ai rien dit. »**

Emma grimaça et passa son bras autour des épaules de la brune. **« Je suis désolée. »**

Regina soupira et sourit. **« Ça va. Et vous, quelle est l'histoire derrière ce tatouage ? »**

 **« C'était avant d'être accueillie par les Johnson, en fait. J'avais treize ans, et je me suis promis que je ne passerai pas dans plus de six familles. »** Expliqua Emma en passant ses doigts sur chaque pétale. **« La famille Johnson était la sixième, et je suis partie au camp d'entraînement. »**

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Regina ne soupire. **« Je crois qu'on a assez remué de souvenirs douloureux pour ce soir. »**

Emma rit mais son sourire disparut quand elle entendit un coup de feu. Instinctivement, elle agrippa Regina, la forçant à se baisser et se pencha sur elle pour la protéger.

Un nouveau coup retentit, plus proche cette fois et Emma leva la tête. Ce n'était que le pot d'échappement d'une vielle voiture. Emma grimaça et se redressa. Elle rougit quand elle vit les cheveux ébouriffés de Regina. **« Je, euh, je suis désolée. »** Commença Emma, en évitant son regard. **« Je pensais que c'était … quelque chose d'autre. »**

Regina se positionna correctement sur son siège, et posa doucement une main sur le visage de la blonde pour la forcer à la regarder. Malgré qu'elle ait été surprise d'être soudainement plaquée vers le bas, la brune sourit et caressa doucement le visage d'Emma. **« Ne le soyez pas. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. »** Murmura-t-elle. La blonde hocha la tête contre la main de Regina. **« Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'en parler ?** » Demanda la brune.

Emma secoua de nouveau la tête. **« Pas ce soir. »**

Regina acquiesça et retira sa main. **« Encore une et on s'en va. »**

 **« Hmmm. »** Fit Emma, l'index sur le menton,, réfléchissant à une question. **« Est-ce que vous m'auriez écrit si ce journaliste ne vous l'avez pas demandé ? »**

Regina se mordit la lèvre. **« Non »** Admit-elle et elle vit Emma se décomposer. **« Mais je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait. »** Ajouta la brune, l'air sincère.

Cette dernière phrase rassura Emma et elle prit de nouveau la main de Regina dans la sienne. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile, et elle se doutait que Regina ne l'était pas non plus, mais il y avait ce quelque chose qui attirait Emma vers la brune. **« Je suis heureuse que vous l'ayez fait. »**

Elles se regardèrent un moment, le sourire aux lèvres, leurs mains jointes. Les yeux de Regina étaient comme d'immenses piscines de chocolat où elle aurait aimé se noyer. Emma sentit son estomac se nouer et elle se força à détourner les yeux pour regarder le terrain, maintenant vide.

Sans dire un mot, Emma mit le contact, sortit du ciné-parc et prit la route pour retourner en ville.

* * *

Il était presque vingt-trois heures quand la coccinelle dépassa le panneau _« Bienvenue à Storybrooke. »_ Les moments qu'elles avaient partagés dans la voiture avaient été mis de côté, et elles étaient revenues à une conversation ordinaire. Emma avait été surprise de voir que Regina avait pris le contrôle de la radio. Elles arrivèrent au manoir, et prirent quelques minutes pour profiter de leurs derniers moments seules. Elles devraient faire ça plus souvent. Peut-être quand Emma reviendrait, elles pourraient en faire une tradition.

 **« Alors. »** Commença Emma en levant les sourcils. **« Est-ce que ce** **"** **rencard** **"** **vous a plu ? »**

 **« Je pense que vous avez oublié quelque chose. »** Rétorqua Regina en donnant un léger coup d'épaule à Emma, le visage déconfit face à l'insinuation de la brune.

Emma se racla la gorge, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. **« Donner aux habitants un sujet de conversation. »**

 **« Peut-être… »** Murmura Regina, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres d'Emma.

Elles se regardaient, et Regina aurait pu jurer que son cœur battait tellement fort qu'Emma pouvait l'entendre. L'air était épais et chaud dans l'habitacle de la petite voiture, bien que ce ne soit en aucun cas dû au chauffage -Emma lui avait dit plus tôt qu'il ne fonctionnait plus. Non, la chaleur provenait des deux femmes. Les yeux de la brune passaient du regard vert d'Emma à ses lèvres roses. Mon Dieu, pourquoi était-t-elle si attirée par ces lèvres. Elles étaient amies. Toutes ces blagues étaient seulement … des blagues. Regina passa à son tour sa langue sur ses lèvres, déglutit et réduit inconsciemment l'espace entre elles.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Emma était de plus en plus près et Regina sentit les mains de la blonde se poser sur ses genoux.

Regina hoqueta et se recula soudainement. Elle détacha sa ceinture et sortit précipitamment de la voiture.

 **« Regina ? »** Appela Emma, en sortant à son tour de la voiture. Elle claqua la portière et se précipita à la suite de la brune. **« Je suis déso- »**

Regina entra dans le manoir, appela Tina et Emma réalisa que malgré l'heure tardive, un bon nombre de lumières étaient encore allumées.

 **« Maman ! »** La voix d'Henry provenait de la salle de jeux et elle le vit se précipiter vers elle, en pyjama. **« Je ne me suis pas endormi ! »**

 **« C'est ce que je vois. »** Gronda-t-elle en voyant Tina sortir à son tour de la salle de jeux, gênée. Au moins, elle avait la décence de paraître effrayée.

Emma, qui avait suivi Regina à l'intérieur, s'agenouilla à côté d'Henry, et le petit garçon se mit à grimper sur son dos. **« Il est temps d'aller au lit. »**

 **« Je sais, je sais. »** Tina avait levé les mains. **« Il a fait la sieste cet après-midi, je vous assure. »**

 **« Pourquoi n'est-il pas couché, Miss Bell ? »** Demanda froidement Regina.

 **« Il était très excité à l'idée d'avoir une baby-sitter, et après son bain, je lui ai lu toutes ses histoires, mais il était encore plein d'énergie alors je l'ai laissé jouer. »** Tina et Regina tournèrent la tête vers Henry, toujours accroché au dos d'Emma. **« Ça n'a pas eu l'air de fonctionner. »** Soupira Tina.

 **« Je vois ça. »** Répondit rapidement la brune, jetant un regard sévère à Tina, qui avait détourné le regard. Satisfaite de sa démonstration de pouvoir, Regina sortit quelques billets de son portefeuille et les tendit à la jeune femme. **« Bonne nuit, Miss Bell. »**

Tina enfila son manteau, embrassa Henry avant de regarder timidement les deux femmes. **« Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? »** Ce fut le regard froid de Regina et l'air incrédule d'Emma qui lui firent lever de nouveau les mains. **« D'accord. Je m'en vais. »** Elle ouvrit la porte et lança **« Si vous sortez de nouveau toutes les deux- »**

Regina pencha la tête et croisa les bras. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Tina secoue la tête et ne s'en aille, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

* * *

 **« Nope. »** Henry continuait de sauter sur le lit, alors que Regina essayer de l'amadouer avec sa peluche dinosaure préférée.

 **« Chéri, il est presque minuit. »** Tenta la brune, exaspérée.

 **« Je ne suis pas fatigué. »** Insista le petit garçon, qui s'était relevé et continuait de sauter après être tombé sur les fesses.

Regina se retourna quand elle entendit le rire d'Emma, debout dans l'embrassure de la porte. Elle s'était habillée pour la nuit et portait un tee-shirt oversized "US ARMY" et un short de sport. Les deux femmes avaient espéré qu'Henry soit prêt à aller se coucher, mais apparemment le petit garçon de trois ans ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Le matelas grinçait à chaque saut du garçon, et Regina maudit le lit double comme si c'était la raison pour laquelle Henry ne dormait toujours pas. Le petit garçon ri et se mit à chanter. « Hop et hop et hop et hop et hop et hop et hop et stop. » Il tomba une nouvelle fois sur les fesses, se releva et continua de sauter et de chanter de plus belle.

 **« Henry Christopher Mills. »** Gronda Regina qui commençait à perdre patience. **« Si tu n'es pas au lit dans cinq minutes, tu n'auras pas d'histoire. »**

 **« Je suis au lit. »** Répliqua Henry en continuant de sauter.

Emma ri et se dirigea vers le lit. **« Il marque un point. »**

 **« Pour dormir. »** Corrigea Regina. **« Si tu n'es pas au lit, couché, pour dormir, dans cinq minutes, tu n'auras pas d'histoire ce soir. »**

 **« D'accord, pas d'histoire. »**

 **« Henry. »** Souffla Regina.

 **« Okay, petit. »** Emma s'avança vers le lit, attrapa le bras d'Henry et le fit basculer sur son épaule. Elle le fit tourner ce qui le fit rire avant de le poser dans le lit. **« Écoutes ta maman avant que la veine de son front n'explose, d'accord ? »**

Henry gloussa, lui et Emma étaient côte à côte, joue contre joue et fixaient le battement de la dite veine de la brune qui avait croisé les bras.

 **« Câlin ? »** Demanda Henry innocemment, en ouvrant les bras vers sa mère.

Regina essaya tant bien que mal de résister à son air innocent, mais elle soupira et se maudit d'être aussi faible quand il s'agissait de son fils, et s'assit sur le lit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Son bras entoura aussi Emma qui n'avait pas bougé, et avant que Regina ne réalise et n'ai le temps de réagir, un autre bras, plus long et sûrement pas celui d'Henry, vint entourer ses épaules, et le petit garçon eut droit à son câlin.

Quand elle mit fin à l'étreinte, elle sourit à Emma avant de défaire les couvertures pour qu'Henry puisse se faufiler, sa peluche dinosaure dans les bras.

 **« Une histoire ? »** Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir. Regina lui lança un regard. Elle n'avait pas oublié le temps qu'il avait mis pour finalement accepter d'aller dormir. Henry fit la moue. **« D'accord. »**

 **« Bonne nuit, chéri. »** Dit Regina en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

 **« Bonne nuit, petit bonhomme. »** Lança Emma en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Regina attendit dans l'embrassure de la porte qu'Emma allume la veilleuse à côté de son lit avant d'éteindre la lumière et de fermer la porte derrière elles.

 **« Je crois que le petit a abusé du sucre et des boissons énergisantes. »** Commenta Emma alors qu'elles marchaient dans le couloir.

 **« Oui, je vais devoir avoir une discussion avec Miss Bell sur ses techniques de baby-sitting. Apparemment, elle ne sait s'occuper des enfants seulement la journée. »** Bougonna Regina.

 **« Ne soyez pas trop dure avec elle. Henry était sûrement excité. C'est comme avoir la maison pour vous tout seul, vous savez. »**

 **« Je suppose. »** Elles s'arrêtèrent à la balustrade et laissèrent le silence les envelopper. Regina posa doucement une main sur celle d'Emma. **« Merci pour cette soirée. »**

La chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt dans la voiture était revenue, et cette fois, Regina fut certaine que ce n'était pas la faute du chauffage. Il y avait de l'espoir, de la peur et quelque chose d'autre dans les grands yeux verts d'Emma, et Regina ne sut pas quoi faire. Les amies ressentent ça, non ?

 **« Je suis contente que vous vous soyez amusée. »** Dit Emma avec un sourire timide.

Regina se rapprocha de la blonde et l'entoura de ses bras. Aucune des deux femmes ne s'y était attendue, pas même la brune, et pendant un moment, elles restèrent debout, enlacées. Embarrassée, Regina relâcha Emma, mais la jeune femme se colla de nouveau contre elle.

Elles restèrent enlacées un moment avant de se séparer. Regina se mordit la lèvre et sourit. **« Bonne nuit, Soldat. »**

 **« Bonne nuit, Regina. »** Emma sourit elle aussi, et elles regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives.

* * *

Emma n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait l'habitude de dormir peu et elle était toujours capable d'affronter la journée. Mais ce genre d'insomnie n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'être toujours sur ses gardes mais avec la jeune femme brune qui dormait à deux chambres d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient fait ce soir ? Elles avaient ri et fait des blagues sur un possible "rencard", mais ce n'en était pas vraiment un. N'est-ce pas ? Non, ce n'était pas un rencard. Même si ça lui avait semblait en être un. Et Emma avait remarqué que Tina était à la fois surexcitée et pressée de les voir partir. Oui, Regina était intelligente, et belle, et généreuse quand elle voulait, mais elles étaient seulement amies. C'est tout. Emma n'allait pas ruiner son amitié seulement parce que Regina ne quittait pas ses lèvres du regard. Pourquoi fixait-t-elle ses lèvres d'ailleurs ?

Emma grimaça et passa un bras sous son oreiller. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. C'était juste une blague qui avait été trop loin. D'abord August, puis les rumeurs dans la ville, et _bien-sûr_ , Emma qui n'avait pas arrêté de répéter que c'était un rencard. Mais Regina avait marché, et fait des blagues aussi. Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. En parlant de feu, il y avait aussi eu cette chaleur dans la voiture.

Elle leva les yeux, se mit à plat ventre et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Le réveil indiquait minuit douze, et Emma se maudit de ne pas arriver à trouver le sommeil. Stupide cerveau, pensa-t-elle. Mais elle avait passé une bonne soirée. Elle aimait passer du temps avec Regina. Le Maire, habituellement froide et manipulatrice, avait réussi à être elle-même avec Emma et sa présence avait fait ressortir quelque chose de la blonde. Mais ce n'était pas de l'attirance. C'était seulement de la gratitude. De la gratitude très intimiste et personnelle. Elle en était sûre. Peut-être.

Elle se redressa rapidement quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda si la brune avait entendu ses pensées et plus d'un scénario lui avait traversé l'esprit. Quand elle ne vit personne dans l'embrassure de la porte, elle baissa les yeux et vit Henry.

 **« Henry ? »** Lança-t-elle doucement.

 **« Je peux dormir ici ? »** Demanda le petit garçon en murmurant.

Emma sortit du lit, s'agenouilla devant Henry et prit ses petites mains dans les siennes. **« Est-ce que tu as fait un cauchemar ? »**

Il secoua la tête. **« Je dors avec Emma. »**

Elle sourit. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur. Il n'avait même pas l'air fatigué. Si le garçon avait besoin de câlins, qui était-elle pour les lui refuser ? Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui fait ses yeux de chien battu, elle acquiesça. **« Seulement si tu me promet de dormir. »**

 **« Oui ! »** S'écria Henry avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche. **« Oui. »** Répéta-t-il doucement.

Il se précipita vers le lit, monta dessus avant de se coucher au milieu.

Emma secoua la tête. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'un enfant puisse être aussi adorable. Tout comme sa mère. Elle grimaça et essayer de ne pas y penser. Emma s'allongea à côté d'Henry et ouvrit les bras pour que le petit garçon puisse se lover contre elle.

* * *

Regina avait eu une nuit agitée. Non, ses rêves n'avaient pas été des cauchemars. Bien au contraire, elle était avec un certain soldat blond, de retour dans la voiture d'Emma, garée devant le manoir. La chaleur et la tension étaient palpables alors qu'elles se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre. Le cœur de Regina battait la chamade et elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que ses lèvres touchent celles de la blonde. Elles étaient si proches, pulpeuses et roses. Regina passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, sentit le souffle de la blonde avant qu'un coup à la porte ne la réveille.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant, couverte de sueur. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler son rêve, mais moins d'une seconde pour se gronder. Emma était son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir ces sentiments pour elle.

On frappa une seconde fois, Regina se redressa et regarda son réveil, il était une heure et demie. Henry ne frappait pas, elle devait encore le lui apprendre. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une personne. Emma.

 **« Oui. »** Lança-t-elle. Et si Emma voulait continuer ce qu'elles avaient commencé dans la voiture ? Et si Regina la laissait faire ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Regina vit Emma passé la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte, un sourire désolé sur le visage. **« Hey, désolée de vous déranger. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »** Elle bougea pour sortir du lit quand elle vit que la blonde tenait Henry par la main. **« Est-ce que ça va, chéri ? »**

 **« Je vais bien, ma chère. »** Répondit Emma en plaisantant. Elle avait utilisé le terme préféré de la brune. Le cœur de Regina manqua un battement. Elle se concentra sur Henry et ne vit pas la grimace d'Emma, visiblement embarrassée.

 **« Je dors avec maman maintenant. »** Annonça Henry qui avait lâché la main d'Emma pour monter sur le lit de Regina.

 **« Maintenant ? »** Demanda la brune en regardant Emma pour avoir une explication.

 **« Oui. Il est venu dans ma chambre un peu après qu'on l'ai mis au lit. Il a dormit un peu moins d'une heure avant de vouloir vous voir. »** Expliqua Emma.

Regina se tourna vers Henry qui s'était confortablement installé dans le grand lit de sa mère. **« Chéri, il faut que tu ailles dormir. »**

 **« D'accord. »** Le sourire aux lèvres, Henry s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

 **« Je suis sérieuse, jeune homme. »** Dit Regina sévèrement avant de se tourner vers Emma. **« Merci de l'avoir amené ici. »**

Emma ri. **« Bonne chance. Je crois qu'il a prévu de faire tous ses tours ce soir. »**

 **« Je sais comment y faire face. »**

 **« Bonne nuit, Regina. Bonne nuit, Henry. »**

* * *

 **« Maman. »** Murmura Henry presque deux heures plus tard. **« Maman. »**

 **« Mmm. »** Regina se tourna vers lui, endormie et posa sa main sur son ventre.

 **« Maman. »** Répéta le petit garçon qui essayait maintenant de lui soulever les paupières.

Elle grimaça et enfouit son visage contre le ventre d'Henry. **« Henry »** Grogna-t-elle, toujours endormie.

Henry se dégagea de l'emprise de sa mère et posa sa bouche contre l'oreille de la brune. **« Maman maman maman maman maman. »**

Regina sursauta, l'attrapa par les hanches alors qu'elle s'asseyait, s'étirait et tentait d'ouvrir les yeux. **« Henry, maman est très fatiguée, et tu devrais dormir. »**

 **« Je ne suis pas fatigué. »** Insista le garçon.

 **« Est-ce que tu veux aller sur le pot ? »**

Il secoua la tête.

 **« Est-ce que tu veux que maman te fasse un lait chaud ? »**

Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

 **« Tu dois dormir, Henry. Que ce soit ici ou dans ta chambre. »**

Il posa son doigt sur son menton. **« Emma ? »**

Elle grogna et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. Ce n'était pas une des options qu'elle lui avait donné, mais Regina était trop fatiguée pour s'en soucier. Ses rêves ne la laisser pas tranquille et elle avait besoin de repos pour la journée qu'elle aller devoir affronter. **« D'accord, d'accord. Tu peux dormir avec Emma si elle veut bien. »**

Henry sourit et se détacha de sa mère, se servant de la couverture pour descendre du lit. Regina le suivit, trop fatiguée pour enfiler une robe de chambre, et se faufila dans le couloir en chemise de nuit. Henry frappa à la porte d'Emma et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il l'ouvrit et entra dans la chambre.

 **« Henry. »** Siffla Regina en suivant son fils dans la pièce. Elle arriva trop tard, Henry était déjà grimpé dans le lit d'Emma et s'était mis sous les couvertures.

 **« Huh ? »** Emma se redressa soudainement.

 **« Il est l'heure de dormir, Emma. »** Lança Henry en la forçant à se recoucher.

 **« Ça ne vous dérange pas ? »** Demanda Regina, appuyée contre la porte.

 **« Je pensais que vous pouviez faire face. »** Lança Emma d'une voix endormie.

 **« Vous avez un entraînement militaire. »** Répondit Regina, comme si c'était la solution. **« Est-ce qu'il peut rester ? »**

 **« Oui. »** Murmura Emma d'une voix fatiguée. Elle se recoucha et se rendormit quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

Quelqu'un était réveillé. Regina le sentait. Elle referma les yeux, elle n'avait réussi à se rendormir qu'une demi-heure plus tôt. Les manigances d'Henry l'avait empêchée de trouver le sommeil et maintenant elle était réveillée à –elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il était quatre heures trente-huit – mon Dieu, Emma avait intérêt à l'avoir gardé au lit si elle voulait vivre.

 **« Regina. »** Elle entendit son prénom au travers de la porte. Elle hésita à feindre d'être endormie, mais son côté maternel pris le dessus. **« Regina. »**

 **« Quoi ? »** Grogna la brune en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

 **« Ouvrez la porte. »**

Regina soupira et se découvrit. Elle atteignit la porte et l'ouvrit. Emma était là, des cernes sous les yeux avec un Henry complétement réveillé dans ses bras.

 **« Salut. »** Murmura la blonde en lui tendant son fils.

Regina le prit à son tour et le positionna de façon à ce qu'il puisse poser sa tête sur son épaule. **« Salut. »**

 **« Est-ce qu'il a fini de jouer aux lits musicaux ? »** Demanda Emma.

 **« Henry ? »** Appela Regina.

 **« Viens. »** Lança le garçon à Emma. Il leva son poing, plia et déplia ses doigts pour lui dire d'entrer.

Ce geste simple sembla réveiller complétement les deux jeunes femmes. Regina fit de grands yeux et Emma ouvrit la bouche, l'air béat. Regina se mit à bailler, un de ces bâillements qui vous font larmoyer, et elle se rappela qu'il était tard –ou très tôt. Elle se couvrit la bouche et fit un signe de la tête à Emma. **« Venez, Soldat. »**

Emma entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea de l'autre côté du lit et se laissa tomber à plat ventre, le visage dans un des énormes oreillers de Regina.

 **« Mmm. »** Soupira la blonde alors que Regina et Henry s'installaient eux aussi. **« Je vais vous en voler un pour ma chambre. »**

 **« Je préférerais que vous dormiez ici plutôt que vous me voliez mon oreiller. »** Dit Regina, qui avait arrêté de border Henry quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle regarda Emma qui avait levé les sourcils. **« Je suis très fatiguée. »** Expliqua la brune.

La blonde sourit et se lova contre l'oreiller. Regina s'allongea et fixa Henry. **« C'est la dernière fois pour cette nuit, jeune homme. »**

Il acquiesça, bailla et se colla contre Emma qui passa un bras autour du petit garçon.

 **« Est-ce que tomber de fatigue dans le même lit fait un bon sujet de conversation pour les habitants ? »** Demanda Regina en se glissant sous les couvertures, réalisant à peine ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Emma sourit. **« Vous être vraiment fatiguée, Madame le Maire. Je crois que les habitants attendent quelque chose de moins innocent. »**

Regina sourit quand Henry lui attrapa le bras. Elle bailla de nouveau, les paupières lourdes et murmura. **« Peut-être une autre nuit. »** Et en quelques minutes seulement, elle se rendormit.

* * *

 *** Méthode de Heimlich : Geste de premier secours permettant la libération des voies aériennes chez l'adulte et l'enfant.**

 *** Ciné-parc : Cinéma en plein air où les spectateurs regardent le film dans leurs voitures.**

 *** Junior Mints : Pastilles de chocolats fourrées à la menthe**

 *** Sour Skittles : Bonbons multicolores acidulés**

 *** Milk Duds : Bonbons au caramel, enrobés de chocolat au lait.**

 *** Girl Guide Mint : Cookies au chocolat et à la menthe.**

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Alors, vous aussi vous vous étiez attendus à avoir un petit bisou ? Comment aviez-vous imaginé ce premier rendez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ça dans les commentaires !**

 **On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On vous fait pleins de bisous et on vous dit à samedi prochain ! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note d'auteur 1 : Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 7, nous sommes vraiment désolées de ne pas l'avoir posté hier, mais malheureusement nous avons pris un peu de retard dans la traduction. On espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes.**

 **Encore une fois, merci infiniment pour vos adorables reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnufresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Marck Schultz.**

* * *

Regina s'éveilla doucement alors que les premiers rayons du soleil inondaient la chambre, à peine deux heures après qu'elle ait réussi à s'endormir. Elle garda les yeux fermés et s'étira pour se préparer à cette nouvelle journée. D'habitude, le réveil était rapide, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : Henry avait de nouveau déserté le lit. Emma, quant à elle, y était toujours, endormie.

Elle remercia sa bonne étoile de ne pas être dans une comédie romantique pour adolescents où elle se serait retrouvée blottit dans les bras d'Emma, bien qu'elle n'ait rien contre le fait d'enlacer la blonde, loin de là. Pas que Regina y pensait beaucoup, même si elle en rêvait la nuit. Emma était restée de son côté du lit et dormait sur le dos. L'espace qui les séparait avait été comblé un peu plus tôt par le petit garçon qui avait suggérer leur pyjama party.

Où était Henry d'ailleurs ?

La paranoïa de Regina la poussa à se demander si son petit prince diabolique avait une motivation particulière pour rester éveillé presque toute la nuit. Il n'aurait tout de même pas prévu de les faire dormir, elle et Emma, dans le même lit n'est-ce pas ? Ça n'avait pas de sens, Henry n'avait que trois ans.

De légers bruits provenant de la chambre du petit garçon lui permit de vite savoir où il était. On aurait dit qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller. Henry était intelligent et elle lui avait appris quelques petites choses pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. C'était son fils après tout. S'il commençait déjà à être manipulateur, elle devait s'inquiéter pour l'avenir.

 **« Je sais que vous êtes réveillée. »**

La voix d'Emma fit sursauter la brune. Elle se sentit comme prise sur le fait, faisant quoi, elle n'en était pas sûre. Ce n'était pas comme si Emma pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Regina ouvrit un œil et vit que la blonde n'avait pas bougé bien qu'elle ait tourné la tête vers elle. Ses yeux verts étaient presque rouges, fatigués des réveils constants de cette nuit, mais elle avait l'air totalement réveillée et souriait. Regina ouvrit le deuxième œil et lui sourit à son tour. Elle avait la gorge sèche et se racla la gorge. **« Bonjour. »**

 **« Bonjour. »**

Regina prit un moment, souriant timidement à la blonde, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller et de s'étirer à nouveau. Elle se mit sur le côté, tout en sachant qu'Emma ne la quittait pas des yeux. **« Je suis désolée pour hier soir. »** Dit-elle doucement.

Emma fronça les sourcils, confuse. **« Pour quelle partie exactement ? »**

 **« La partie où mon fils s'est mis en mode hyperactif et où il ne nous a montré aucune pitié. »** Regina avait les joues rouges et Emma ri.

 **« Je suis sûre que ça fait partie du job. »** Répondit Emma. Elle s'interrompit et reprit doucement. **« Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que vous alliez vous excuser pour notre… »**

Regina secoua la tête et répondit rapidement. **« Non, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. »**

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage d'Emma aurait pu rivaliser avec le soleil levant et Regina dû regarder ailleurs pour que la blonde ne voie pas le rouge sur ses joues.

 **« Alors, où est notre casse-cou ? »**

Regina se tourna de nouveau vers Emma, les sourcils froncés avant de comprendre. **« Il est dans sa chambre. »**

 **« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? »**

 **« Vous ne l'entendez pas ? »** Elle se mit sur ses coudes et tourna la tête pour tendre son oreille gauche vers la chambre d'Henry. **« Il descend du lit. »**

Emma releva la tête, et resta immobile pour tenter d'entendre elle aussi ce que Regina écoutait, mais l'expression tendue du soldat fit sourire la brune.

Elle se pencha vers Emma. **« Vous entendez ? »** Demanda-t-elle doucement alors que de petits pas sur le sol se faisaient entendre. **« Il se dirige vers son coffre à jouets. »**

Emma tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien.

 **« Il a choisi un jouet, et maintenant, j'imagine qu'il est assis sur le sol et qu'il commence à jouer. »** Quelques secondes plus tard, Regina ri et Emma entendit la porte de la chambre d'Henry s'ouvrir. **« Et là, il se précipite au pot. »**

 **« C'est une super ouïe que vous avez là. »** Commenta Emma.

 **« Quand votre enfant est silencieux, c'est à ce moment que vous devez vous inquiéter. »** Répondit Regina, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Emma sourit à son tour avant de se rapprocher de la brune et de lui donner un petit coup dans le bras. **« On devrait refaire ça. »**

 **« Une nuit blanche ? »**

 **« Les nuits blanches peuvent avoir leurs avantages. »** Lança Emma.

Regina se mordit la joue et fixa Emma. Quand la blonde n'essaya pas de justifier sa remarque, bien que ses joues soient rouges, Regina sourit, enfoui son visage dans son oreiller et secoua la tête.

 **« Je veux dire, sortir. Seulement nous deux. »** Clarifia Emma.

Regina tourna la tête vers la blonde, posa une main sur la sienne et sourit. **« J'adorerais. »**

Regina ne put s'empêcher de fixer Emma. Les évènements de la veille étaient encore encrés dans son esprit, et elle se demanda s'il en était de même pour Emma. Elle ne s'était pas retirée quand Regina avait enlacé leurs doigts, et elle aurait pu jurer qu'Emma était aussi tendue qu'elle.

Avant qu'une autre pensée ne puisse lui venir à l'esprit, Emma la força à se recoucher en chuchotant un "shhh" et elle se retrouva blottie contre l'épaule de la blonde.

 **« Faites semblant de dormir. »** Murmura Emma.

Ce fut le bruit des pas d'Henry, encore en pyjama, dans le couloir qui fit comprendre à Regina le geste de la blonde. Sans réfléchir, Regina ferma les yeux et réalisa qu'elle était encore lovée contre Emma alors qu'Henry ouvrait la porte. Elle tenta de se persuader que cette position n'était pas confortable, mais avec le bras musclé d'Emma autour d'elle, Regina ne put s'empêcher de se coller un peu plus contre elle.

Les deux femmes ralentirent leur respiration quand Henry se retint d'entrer en trombe dans la pièce. Quand il remarqua qu'elles dormaient, Regina l'entendit fermer doucement la porte et murmurer un "shh" quand les gonds grincèrent. Elle l'imagina marcher sur la pointe des pieds, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit alors qu'il essayait de grimper dans le lit. Elle se retint de rire quand elle l'entendit soupirer. C'est quand Henry tenta de se glisser entre les deux femmes que Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire. La tête du petit garçon heurta la joue de la brune, mais il réussit finalement à se faire une place. Regina ouvrit un œil et vit qu'Henry avait les yeux fermés. Elle sentit un regard sur elle et releva la tête Emma lui souriait et ensemble, elles attaquèrent le petit garçon de baisser et de chatouilles.

Henry se mit à couiner, battit des pieds contre leurs jambes. Il rentra son menton dans son cou, mais Regina le tint dans ses bras pour qu'Emma puisse attaquer son ventre. Le rire du petit garçon envahit la pièce, et pendant une seconde, Regina fut comblée de voir Henry si heureux dans ce lit où ils étaient allongés, lui, elle et Emma. Henry réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de sa mère, mais se rapprocha d'Emma, qui l'entoura de sa jambe.

 **« Arrête ! »** Cria Henry, maintenant à plat ventre. Il réussit à se faufiler sous les couvertures et à ramper jusqu'au pied du lit. **« Vous ne pouvez pas m'attraper maintenant. »**

 **« Oh vraiment ? »** Lança Emma alors qu'elle et Regina s'asseyaient. Avec un sourire, Emma souleva les couvertures et Regina attrapa le petit garçon. Il était roulé en boule, une main posée sur la tête.

Il cria de nouveau quand Regina le prit dans ses bras. **« Tu es drôle, maman. »** S'écria Henry en jouant avec les doigts de sa mère.

 **« Tu es drôle, Henry. »** Répondit Regina avant de lui embrasser la joue pour le calmer. **« Où étais-tu ce matin ? »**

 **« J'ai dormi dans ma chambre parce que Maman et Emma me donnaient chaud. »** Expliqua Henry.

 **« Mais tu as raté les câlins. »** S'écria Emma, feignant une moue, avant de s'adosser contre le mur à côté de la brune.

 **« Tu as fait câlin à Maman ? »** Demanda le petit garçon à la blonde. La question fit rougir Emma et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Regina l'interrompit, le sourire aux lèvres avant de retourner vers l'enfant. **« Oui. Et sans Henry. »**

Regina se pencha soudainement vers Emma. Un mois plus tôt, ce geste lui aurait semblé inimaginable, mais maintenant, elle aimait se laisser aller. Alors elle taquina son fils et se blottit dans les bras d'Emma. La blonde passa un bras autour des épaules de Regina, presque automatiquement, et sourit au petit garçon. **« Sans Henry. »**

Malgré cette soudaine exclusion, Henry se mit à rire et répéta "Sans Henry", jusqu'à ce qu'il décide le contraire et lance "Avec Henry" en croisant les bras.

Il défie l'emprise d'Emma sur Regina et entoura ses bras autour de sa mère. **« Tu vois, avec Henry. »**

Regina se contenta de regarder son fils puis Emma. Elle pencha sa tête vers le petit garçon. **« Est-ce qu'on devrait faire une exception ? »**

Emma sourit et fit mine d'hésiter. **« Je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu'Henry sait bien faire les câlins ? »**

 **« Maman dit que je suis le meilleur. »** Lança le garçon en passant un bras autour d'Emma.

Emma se mit à rire. **« On dirait bien. »**

 **« Avec Henry alors. »** Concéda Regina.

Le petit garçon se dégagea et se mit à sauter en applaudissant. Il atterrissait le plus souvent sur une jambe ou une cuisse cachée sous les couvertures, et riait quand les deux femmes retenaient un cri de douleur, mais Emma et Regina veillaient à ce qu'il ne tombe pas. Quand le réveil de la brune se mit à sonner, elle secoua la tête et descendit du lit. Elle attrapa Henry, le fit tourner et le posa au sol où il feint un vertige et fit mine de tomber. Le froissement des draps lui fit tourner la tête vers Emma, qui s'était levée elle aussi et qui commençait déjà à refaire le lit.

 **« Vous vous occupez d'Henry. Je m'occupe du lit. »** Lança Emma.

Regina enfila sa robe de chambre, noua le lien autour de sa taille avant de tendre la main à Henry qui n'arrivait pas à se relever.

 **« On fait la grasse matinée, maman. »** Suggéra Henry, qui avait attrapé la main de sa mère pour se redresser.

 **« Mais sans Henry. »** Taquina Emma.

Il lui pinça la langue et enlaça la jambe de Regina. La brune leva les yeux, prit Henry dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui, maman ? »** Demanda Henry après que lui et Regina se soient changés, pris leurs douches et aient brossé leurs dents.

 **« J'ai une surprise. »**

 **« Une surprise ? »** Lança Emma, dans l'embrassure de la porte.

Regina tourna la tête vers la blonde et eut le souffle coupé quand elle vit la fine couche de sueur qui recouvrait le cou et la poitrine d'Emma alors qu'elle essuyait son visage avec son top, laissant voir sa brassière. Regina savait qu'Emma entretenait sa forme. Elle l'avait vu faire des pompes avec Henry sur le dos, ou faire des straight leg raises * alors que le petit garçon lui tenait les pieds en croyant qu'il jouait avec des avions. Regina s'était toujours considérée en forme, mais Emma, c'était autre chose. La blonde avait du remarquer le regard de Regina elle baissa la tête et sourit timidement. **« Désolée, est-ce que je sens mauvais ? »**

 **« Oui. »** Dit Henry.

Regina se racla la gorge et se tourna pour lancer la machine à café, heureuse d'avoir une distraction. **« Non. »** Lança-t-elle doucement. **« Redescendez quand vous serez prête. »**

 **« Ok. »**

Regina attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les pas d'Emma au premier étage et soupira. Tout un tas de pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit, et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment l'arrêter. Ce qui lui fit le plus peur, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas l'arrêter. Elle n'avait même pas mis d'eau dans la cafetière. Corrigeant son erreur, Regina fixa la machine et laissa son esprit dériver.

La brune eut une impression de vertige. Le sentiment étourdissant qu'elle avait dès qu'elle pensait à Emma Swan lui donnait la nausée. C'était peut-être dû à un virus ou alors aux papillons qu'elle avait dans l'estomac elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle espérait que ce soit un virus. Au moins, c'était curable.

La nuit dernière avait changé les choses.

Elle se sentait encore plus connectée à Emma. C'était différent de son lien maternel avec Henry. Emma était sa meilleure amie, elle était au moins sûre de ça. Elle avait partagé avec elle des secrets qu'elle n'avait partagés avec personne d'autre. Mais c'était plus que ça. Il y avait cette sorte d'attraction qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier. Elle avait remarqué les regards langoureux et les commentaires de la blonde et elle se demandait si peut-être, Emma ressentait quelque chose d'autre elle aussi. C'était un sujet qu'il fallait qu'elles abordent, même si Regina n'avait aucune idée de comment lancer cette discussion.

Elle regarda Henry assis sur un tabouret, colorant un dinosaure dans son album. Il lui avait dit que le vert et le marron qu'elle utilisait pour colorier les dinosaures était des couleurs ennuyantes, malgré le fait qu'elle lui ait répondu que c'était réaliste, allant même jusqu'à lui montrer des images des prédateurs disparus, mais il avait simplement secoué la tête et avait choisi des couleurs plus vives. Maintenant, le ptérodactyle avait des tons de violet et de jaune. D'habitude, quand Henry ne voulait pas aller dormir, il était grognon le lendemain, et pourtant aujourd'hui, il était joyeux et calme et déjà habillé.

 **« Henry ? »** Appela Regina, attirant son attention.

 **« Oui ? »** Répondit l'intéressé, toujours concentré sur son coloriage.

 **« Comment c'était avec Miss Tina, chéri ? »**

Il sourit, se remémorant la soirée. **« C'était bien. Est-ce qu'elle reviendra bientôt ?** »

 **« Pas avant longtemps. »** Maugréa la brune avant de venir s'adosser au comptoir en face d'Henry, et d'appuyer sa tête contre la sienne. **« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ? »**

Il lui donna un coup de tête, plus fort qu'il n'avait voulu et murmura un "oww", frottant son front avec sa petite main avant de le reposer contre celui de sa mère. Regina rit. Avant, elle avait tendance à s'inquiéter pour la moindre petite chose, mais elle était maintenant prête à le laisser grandir. Elle le regarda finir de colorier son ptérodactyle et prendre un crayon de couleur rouge pour écrire son nom. Il avait écrit son prénom en majuscules, et le Y était plus haut que les autres lettres, mais il tint le livre devant elle pour qu'elle puisse voir. Elle lui sourit et lui embrassa le front.

 **« On a regardé Nemo et La Planète au trésor et Atlantis. »** Dit-il en prenant appui sur le tabouret pour se relever et atteindre sa mère.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'assit sur le comptoir. **« Trois films ? »** Demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître sa désapprobation.

 **« Oui. »** Sourit le petit garçon en levant trois doigts. **« Et elle m'a lu des livres, et elle m'a raconté des histoires sur les fées et les lutins. »**

 **« Est-ce qu'elle t'a donné des friandises ? »** Demanda Regina, allant droit au but.

Il leva rapidement la tête alors que Regina le regardait toujours d'un air curieux. **« Non. »** Lança-t-il, sourire aux lèvres, en chatouillant les hanches de sa mère avec insistance.

Elle grimaça et changea de tactique. **« Est-ce que** _ **tu**_ **as mangé des bonbons ? »**

Elle eut pour seule réponse un regard taquin alors qu'Henry tournait la tête avec la fenêtre, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

 **« Henry Mills. »** Gronda Regina en soupirant, alors qu'elle forçait Henry à la regarder. Elle ne lui sourit pas et ne céda pas quand il lui fit ses yeux de chien battu. **« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit avant de partir ? »**

Il secoua la tête et fit la moue.

 **« Je t'ai dit d'écouter Miss Tina, et que tu n'avais pas le droit aux bonbons. »** Répéta la brune. **« Est-ce que tu as écouté maman ? »**

Il secoua de nouveau la tête, des larmes de culpabilité perlant ses yeux.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à la place ? »**

 **« J'ai mangé des bonbons sans demander. »**

 **« Tout à fait. Et est-ce que tu vas recommencer ? »**

Il secoua la tête une troisième fois et lui fit câlin. Regina n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'enlacer à son tour et déposa un baisser sur sa tête. **« Je ne suis pas en colère, chéri. »** Expliqua la brune. **« Je veux seulement être sûre que rien ne t'arrive, et je ne peux pas en être sûre si tu ne suis pas les règles imposées par moi ou par les personnes qui s'occupent de toi. »**

 **« Je sais. »** Marmonna le petit garçon, le visage enfouit dans le tee-shirt de sa mère.

 **« Et, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Que si tu manges trop de bonbons, tu ne grandiras pas et tu ne seras jamais fort. »**

 **« Comme Emma ? »** Demanda Henry.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. **« Oui, comme Emma. »**

 **« Miss Tina a dit que toi et Emma vous alliez vous amuser. »** Lança le garçon.

Regina leva les sourcils **« Oh, vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit exactement ? »**

 **« On peut regarder un film et s'amuser comme ta maman et Emma. »** Récita Henry.

Regina prit un moment pour se demander si ce qu'avait dit Miss Bell avait un quelconque sous-entendu, et bien que son instinct lui dise que oui, elle savait qu'Henry avait tendance à reformuler les choses. Elle ne serait pas surprise que la jeune femme ait donné des informations au petit garçon. Les autres parents des enfants de la crèche lui avait dit qu'Henry partageait des histoires sur sa meilleure amie Emma, qui était devenue une super-héroïne dans sa classe.

 **« Est-ce que tu as regardé Atlantis ? »** Demanda Henry, en balançant ses jambes contre le comptoir.

Regina secoua la tête. **« On a regardé un film pour adultes. »**

Emma gloussa quand elle entra dans la cuisine, les cheveux humides. Elle s'était débarrassée de ses vêtements de sport pour enfiler une paire de jeans et un tee-shirt à longues manches. **« Pas tout à fait. »**

Regina leva les yeux à l'insinuation de la blonde et la regarda.

 **« Toute habillée et sans odeurs. »** Annonça Emma en prenant place sur un des tabourets. Sans un mot, Regina tendit Henry à Emma qui l'installa à côté d'elle.

Elle se tourna, s'appuya de nouveau au comptoir, en essayant de ne pas remarquer les quelques gouttes d'eau sur le cou d'Emma, et se racla la gorge. **« J'ai une surprise. »** Annonça-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

 **« Pour moi ? »** Demanda Henry.

 **« Non, pour moi. »** Lança Emma.

Regina sourit quand elle vit le regard que le petit garçon lança à Emma. La génétique n'avait rien à envier à ce qu'il avait appris grâce à sa mère. Son sourire se changea en un éclat de rire quand Emma lui rendit son regard, et ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, silencieux. Elle avait été surprise de la vitesse à laquelle Emma et Henry s'étaient rapprochés, durant le peu de temps que la blonde avait passé avec eux. Elle se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge, interrompant leur duel et posa un panier d'osier vide entre Emma et Henry.

 **« Pommes ! »** S'écria Henry, en se levant soudainement de son tabouret qui faillit tomber. **« Est-ce qu'on va cueillir des pommes ? »**

 **« Je me suis dit que vous aviez gagné le droit de savoir ma fameuse recette des chaussons aux pommes après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. »** Lança Regina à la blonde.

 **« Est-ce que vous allez vraiment partager ça avec moi ? »** Demanda la blonde, étonnée.

Regina reconcentra son attention sur Henry. **« A condition que tu mettes tes chaussures, jeune homme. »**

Henry faillit tomber de son tabouret, mais il sentit les bras musclés d'Emma entourer sa taille et le poser à terre, et se mit à courir. Quand il fut partit, Emma se redressa et sourit. **« Je pensais que vous emporteriez votre recette dans la tombe. »** Blagua la blonde.

 **« Je pense que ça ne fait rien si vous le savez, mais vous avez l'interdiction de le dire à qui que ce soit d'autre. »**

Emma fit mine de sceller ses lèvres et de jeter la clé.

Regina ri, posa son menton sur une main alors que les deux femmes se fixaient. Les yeux d'Emma étaient rivés sur elle, passant de ses yeux à son nez et à ses lèvres. Regina inspira doucement alors que les yeux de la blonde venaient de se poser de nouveau sur les siens. Cette façon qu'avait la jeune femme de la fixer, passant outre le masque que Regina était habituée à porter. Les yeux bruns se baissèrent quelques secondes avant de revenir vers le vert. **« Emma, je- »**

Henry entra dans la pièce, ses chaussures Spider-Man aux pieds et les bras chargés. Il déversa une montagne de chaussures sur le sol de la cuisine et Emma ri alors que Regina se contenta de secouer la tête, quand elles réalisèrent qu'Henry avait amené les bottines d'Emma, sa chaussure de sport gauche et deux chaussures à talons de Regina, toutes les deux du même pied.

 **« C'est partit. »** Il choisit une chaussure à talons et couru vers sa mère, en essayant de lui faire lever la jambe pour la lui faire enfiler.

Regina faillit perdre l'équilibre et s'agrippa au comptoir. Elle s'abaissa et tapota le nez de son fils. Il soupira. **« S'il-te-plaîîîîît ? »**

* * *

Elles décidèrent de marcher jusqu'à la Mairie en milieu de matinée, et alors que le trio tournait sur Main Street, Henry attrapa la main de Regina et d'Emma. Il leva les jambes, forçant les deux femmes à réagir et à le balancer d'avant en arrière. **« Encore. »** Lança-t-il d'un air joyeux.

Le bras de Regina commençait à fatiguer quand ils arrivèrent à la Mairie vingt minutes plus tard. Elle remercia les quelques personnes qui les saluèrent elle, Emma et Henry, forçant le petit garçon à se calmer et à laisser sa mère parler avec les adultes. Regina remercia tout particulièrement le docteur Hopper quand il vint discuter brièvement avec Emma pendant qu'Henry s'amusait avec Pongo. Le temps qu'ils arrivent à la Mairie, le bras droit de Regina était engourdi. Mais leur promenade lui fit prendre conscience de la place qu'Emma prenait dans la ville. Si elle n'avait pas rappelait à la blonde qu'ils devaient y aller, elle était certaine qu'Emma aurait continué à discuter avec le psychologue pendant une heure.

 **« Alors, c'est le fameux pommier dont vous n'arrêtez pas de me parler ? »** Demanda Emma quand Henry courut se cacher derrière l'arbre, pour s'agripper à la branche la plus basse pour se balancer. **« Votre père vous l'a donné, c'est ça ? »**

Regina acquiesça alors qu'elle et la blonde s'y dirigeaient. **« Je l'ai depuis que je suis une petite fille. »**

Elle fit glisser l'anse du panier au creux de son coude et attrapa Henry à temps avant qu'il ne tombe. Il était en équilibre sur une branche et essayait d'attraper une pomme.

 **« Alors on se contente de les cueillir ? »** Demanda Emma.

Regina regarda Henry, l'incitant à répondre alors qu'il allait déposer une pomme dans le panier, avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

 **« Il faut attendre qu'elles soient dures. »** Annonça le petit garçon d'un air expert. Regina lui embrassa le front, fière de son fils.

 **« Il faut les toucher. Etre sûr qu'elles soient fermes et croquantes. »** Expliqua Regina en marchant autour de l'arbre. **« Les branches de pommiers s'étendent vers l'extérieur alors il faut éviter les pommes au centre de l'arbre. »**

 **« Ça semble assez simple. »** Dit Emma en voyant une pomme au-dessus d'elle. Elle tendit son bras, saisit la pomme et la tourna délicatement avant de la placer dans le panier, à côté de celle d'Henry. **« Est-ce que je le fait bien ? »**

Regina posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit. **« Vous êtes douée. »**

* * *

 **« Savez-vous que le Honeycrisp est le plus vigoureux et rustique de tous les pommiers ? »** Lança Regina de l'autre côté de l'arbre, en croisant le regard d'Emma entre les feuilles. **« Il peut survivre à des températures de moins cinquante degrés et continuer de pousser. Il peut résister à toutes les tempêtes. »**

 **« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que votre père vous l'a donné ? »** Demanda Emma, en esquivant les branches pour rejoindre Regina. **« Parce que c'est un arbre résistant ? »**

 **« Peut-être. »** Répondit la brune en tournant le dos à Emma pour attraper une autre pomme et la tendit à Henry qui s'était proclamer "Poseur-de-pommes-dans-le-panier". Le dit panier était presque plein. Regina lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et sourit. **« Ou alors, c'est à cause du goût. Je n'ai jamais rien goûté d'aussi délicieux que les fruits qu'il offre. »**

 **« Ah oui ? »** S'exclama Emma, en s'approchant doucement de Regina. **« Je vais pouvoir en juger par moi-même. »**

 **« Attrape ! »** S'écria Henry en lançant une pomme à Emma.

Regina ayant de bons réflexes, attrapa le fruit avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre le visage d'Emma. **« Henry. »** Gronda la brune.

Le petit garçon avait posé ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire, bien qu'une partie de lui veuille s'excuser. Regina lui lança un regard plein de reproches avant de se retourner vers la blonde, réalisant à quel point elles étaient proches l'une de l'autre.

 **« Beau rattrapage. »** Souffla Emma, impressionnée.

Regina sourit, frotta la pomme contre son tee-shirt et l'offrit à la blonde.

Emma regarda la pomme puis Regina, dont les pupilles étaient dilatées, avant d'accepter le fruit et de mordre dedans. Du jus coula sur le menton de la blonde alors qu'elle mâchait méthodiquement, ne lâchant pas Regina des yeux. **« Vous avez raison. »** Dit Emma après avoir déglutit. **« Délicieux. »**

Et c'était repartit. Regina éprouvait de nouveau ce sentiment de nausée qui lui donnait envie de vomir, de partir ou de se cacher. Ça avait commencé au creux de son estomac avant de remonter à sa poitrine et à ses joues. Elle se tourna soudainement pour cacher son visage à Emma avant de poser une main sur sa joue tiède. Peut-être est-ce de la fièvre. Peu importait, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et tapa des mains. **« Est-ce que vous être prête à les passer au four ? »**

* * *

Emma gémit alors qu'elle prenait une nouvelle bouchée de sa deuxième pâtisserie. **« Est-ce que tout ce que vous faites à ce goût-là ? »**

Regina sourit et étendit son bras sur l'accoudoir du canapé, son assiette posée sur la table à café en face d'elle, avec les restes de pâtisseries. L'assiette d'Henry était elle aussi posée sur la table, et après qu'il ait eu fini son désert et son jus de fruit, il était partit dans sa chambre, prêt à faire la sieste après s'être débarbouillé le visage.

 **« Vous pourriez les vendre. »** Commenta Emma, la bouche pleine.

Regina sourit une nouvelle fois face à l'émerveillement d'Emma pour sa cuisine mais aussi à cause de la farine sur les joues de la blonde. Emma et Henry avaient découvert les joies de se mettre de la farine sur le visage et la blonde avait proclamé ressembler à Gene Simmons *. Bien que Regina n'ait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait, elle devait admettre que la blonde avait l'air adorable et idiote à la fois.

 **« Je vais garder ça à l'esprit au cas où mon business avec la mafia ne suffise plus. »**

 **« Au vue de toutes les fois où vous avez plaisanté avec ça, je commence à craindre que ce ne soit vrai. »**

La brune ri, se redressa pour prendre son verre de cidre maintenant vide, et se mit à parler dedans. **« Vous ne le saurez jamais. »**

 **« Vous savez ce qui les rendraient encore meilleurs ? »** Demanda Emma, qui sans attendre de réponse, se leva soudainement, son assiette de chaussons aux pommes dans les mains et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

 **« Pardon ? »** S'esclaffa Regina, offensée.

Quelques instants plus tard, Emma entra de nouveau dans la pièce, le flacon de cannelle à la main et se rassit. Elle ouvrit délicatement son chausson en deux et déversa un peu de cannelle sur la compote de pommes.

 **« Il y a déjà de la cannelle. »** Lança Regina brusquement.

 **« Pas assez.** **Ç** **a rehaussera le goût. »** Dit Emma avant de mordre dans sa pâtisserie, savourant le goût plus prononcé de cannelle. Elle tendit son assiette à la brune. **« Vous voulez gouter ? »**

 **« Non. »** Répondit Regina en croisant les bras.

Emma se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que ces genoux touchent ceux de la brune. Elle lui donna un léger coup d'épaule et ne reçut qu'un regard fumant en retour. **« Oh, aller ! Ne soyez pas fâchée. Goutez ! »**

Regina leva les yeux, laissant Emma mariner quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Emma sourit et tendit le chausson aux pommes pour que la brune puisse mordre dedans, et attendit sa réaction. **« Alors ? »**

Regina mâcha doucement, ne laissant rien paraître pour ne pas flatter l'égo déjà surdimensionné d'Emma. Elle déglutit et haussa les épaules. **« Je préfère ma recette. »**

Emma ri, leva les yeux et prit une autre bouchée. **« Rabat-joie. »** Elle se réinstalla confortablement, termina sa pâtisserie avant de reposer son assiette sur la table. Elle passa sa main par-dessus le dossier du canapé et croisa les jambes. **« Et pour les lasagnes de pommes ? »**

Regina secoua la tête. **« Vous n'avez pas encore le droit de savoir, surtout pas après ce que vous fait de ma recette de chaussons aux pommes. »**

Emma donna un léger coup de pied dans le talon de la brune. **« Hey, je m'en vais bientôt. Et si c'était votre dernière chance de pouvoir me le dire ? »**

Regina hésita un moment. **« Ce n'est pas mon problème, Soldat. »**

 **« Alors je ne vous apprendrais pas à faire démarrer une voiture sans clés. »**

La brune fronça les sourcils. **« Pourquoi devrais-je savoir ça ? »**

 **« On ne sait jamais. »**

Regina secoua la tête devant cette absurdité et se releva pour prendre les assiettes. **« Je crois que je m'en sortirai. »**

Emma la suivit avec les verres et se mit à côté de Regina, devant l'évier où la brune avait fait couler l'eau et mettait du liquide vaisselle sur une éponge. Elles firent la vaisselle en silence, Regina qui levait et Emma qui essuyait jusqu'à ce que la blonde donne un coup de coude à la brune. **« Cueillir les pommes, c'était chouette. »** Lança-t-elle d'une petite voix.

 **« Je vais donner à Henry son propre arbre fruitier, pour commencer une tradition. »**

 **« Il adorera. »**

Quand Regina tendit la dernière assiette à Emma, elle saisit l'opportunité de pouvoir donner un coup de torchon à la blonde, qui cria de surprise et s'en alla vers le comptoir pour continuer à essuyer l'assiette. Elle resta immobile alors que Regina se dirigeait vers elle et tentait d'enlever la farine de son visage, consciente du regard d'Emma sur elle. **« Voilà. »**

 **« Vous n'êtes pas une fan de Kiss ? »**

 **« Pas de ce genre de "kiss" »** Murmura Regina d'une voix tellement basse qu'Emma grimaça et se demanda si elle avait bien compris. Elle soupira et ses yeux se posèrent sur les joues rouges de la brune.

Le courage dont avait soudainement fait preuve Regina disparut et elle se mordit la lèvre en reculant mais Emma bougea avec elle, réduisant l'espace entre elle. Elle sentit le regard vert de la blonde sur elle, qui attendait de bouger, qui attendait la permission, qui attendait quelque chose.

Regina inspira quand Emma bougea la tête vers elle et s'arrêter quand leurs nez se touchèrent.

 **« Regina ? »** Demanda doucement Emma.

 **« Oui ? »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? »** Les mains d'Emma étaient sur ses hanches. Aucune des deux femmes n'avaient réellement compris comment elles en été arrivées là, mais aucune des deux ne mit fin au contact.

Regina s'avança encore un peu. **« Je ne sais pas. »** Répondit-elle honnêtement.

 **« J'aime bien. »**

 **« Moi aussi. »**

Emma sourit. Regina lui sourit en retour et laissa le sentiment nauséeux prendre le contrôle parce que même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, même si elle n'avait aucun plan ou même d'idée sur ce qu'elle devait faire quand il s'agissait d'Emma Swan, elle était heureuse que peu importe ce qu'elle ressentait, Emma le ressentait aussi.

Le téléphone sonna, et Regina se recula d'Emma, réalisant à quel point elles étaient proches, pas seulement maintenant, mais pendant les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Elle rougit et se racla la gorge, s'excusa et se dirigea vers le téléphone accroché au mur de la cuisine.

 **« Oui ? »** Elle répondit hâtivement, croisant le regard d'Emma alors que la blonde s'était accoudée au comptoir. Elle secoua la tête quand elle réalisa qui l'appelait. **« Vous avez oublié votre téléphone ici, Miss Bell ? Non, je vous le ramènerais Lundi. »**

Elle raccrocha et s'appuya contre le mur en penchant la tête.

 **« Alors. »** Commença Emma en croisant les bras, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. **« Vous voulez regarder un film pour adultes ? »**

Regina leva les yeux mais se dirigea tout de même vers le salon, Emma derrière elle.

* * *

Dans la semaine qui avait suivi leur sortie, Emma et Regina s'étaient presque réveillées ensemble tous les matins, et avait dormi dans le même lit quelques fois. Emma avait eu le sentiment que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Regina était bien plus que de l'attirance physique avant même leur rendez-vous, mais aujourd'hui, elle en était sûre. Elle aimait l'intelligence de Regina, la façon dont elle plissait les yeux quand Emma faisait une remarque idiote, ou la façon dont ses yeux chocolat s'illuminaient quand elle était heureuse. Le fait que plus d'un sourire de la brune lui était destiné la faisait sourire à son tour.

A chaque jour qui passait, elles permettaient à ce quelque chose qu'il y avait entre elles de s'épanouir. Elles s'enlaçaient en regardant la télévision, le bras d'Emma étendu sur le dossier du canapé avant qu'il ne se pose inexorablement sur l'épaule de Regina, alors qu'Henry se faisait tout petit entre elles quand il ne se mettait pas à danser sur les chansons du Walt Disney de la semaine. Quand elles entraient dans une pièce, Regina était toujours devant, la main d'Emma dans la sienne. Elles discutaient plus longtemps, jusque tard dans la nuit, où elles s'endormaient dans le canapé. Elles partagèrent plus de gestes doux une main dans le dos, leurs doigts enlacés. A la fin de la semaine, Emma était de retour dans le lit de Regina où elles continuaient leur discussion.

Elle adorait Regina et ça lui faisait peur. C'était plus que de l'adoration, mais elle essayait de ne pas y prêter trop d'attention. Comment en était-elle arrivée là en à peine un mois ? Mais ce n'était pas un mois. Pas vraiment. Elle connaissait Regina depuis des années. En y pensant, Emma ri. Qui aurait cru qu'Emma Swan aurait pu atteindre le cœur du Maire de Storybrooke ?

Ce serait mal de commencer quoi que ce soit avec Regina maintenant. Emma repartait pour la Géorgie la semaine suivante. Mais quand elle rentrerait, peut-être qu'elles pourraient voir où ça les mènerait. Peut-être que leurs gestes innocents auraient plus de signification. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour faire quelque chose, si ce n'est profiter de ces moments.

Le premier samedi de Mai, Emma n'était pas avec la brune qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Elle n'était même pas avec Henry, qui avait levé des drapeaux rouges quand Regina avait encouragé Emma à sortir avec Ruby quand la jeune serveuse l'avait appelée, ainsi que Mary Margaret, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Regina. Emma devrait découvrir qu'elle histoire se cachait derrière l'expression de dégoût de Regina quand Emma avait mentionné qu'elle et Ruby allaient chez Mary Margaret.

Mais pour le moment, elle était chez cette dernière assise à une table en bois, ornée de chaises dépareillées et avait devant elle la plus grande collection de vernis qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

 **« Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te fasses une manucure ? »** Demanda Mary Margaret alors que Ruby limait ses ongles en pointes.

Emma secoua la tête, serrant sa tasse de chocolat chaud. **« Je n'aime pas avoir les ongles vernis pendant que je suis en service. »**

 **« Vraiment ? »** Demanda la serveuse, surprise. **« Pourquoi pas ? »**

 **« Si quelque chose arrive, les médecins peuvent utiliser les ongles pour vérifier les signes vitaux. »** Expliqua la blonde, en s'emparant de la lime à ongles avant de regarder ses mains. **« Je peux quand même les limer. »**

 **« C'est tellement incroyable. »** S'exclama Mary Margaret, stupéfaite. Elle se rapprocha d'Emma, s'accouda et posa son menton sur une main. **« Comment c'est ? »**

 **« Je suis presque certaine que c'est confidentiel, MM. »** Rétorqua Ruby qui avait délaissé la lime à ongles pour appliquer une base.

Emma ri. **« On croirait presque que je suis un agent secret. »**

 **« Henry dit que tu es un chevalier. »** Lança Mary Margaret. Elle continua son explication quand elle vit le regard confus d'Emma. **« Je l'ai gardé une fois. »**

La jeune femme aux cheveux courts rougit, oubliant pendant quelques instants le vernis encore frais sur ses ongles et frissonna. **« Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, nous étions au parc, et- »**

 **« Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que c'était toi ? »** S'exclama Emma, mi- amusée, mi- contrariée. **« Tu es celle qui surveillait Henry quand il s'est perdu dans la forêt. »**

Mary Margaret balbutia, déconcertée, honteuse et embarrassée.

Ruby se contenta de rire et souffla sur ses ongles. **« Tu aurais dû voir Regina. Elle était livide. Elle a quitté sa réunion et réuni toutes les personnes qu'elle a croisé pour commencer les recherches. Je te jure, elle aurait arraché le cœur de Mary Margaret si elle avait pu. »**

 **« Il était caché dans un buisson. Ça a seulement prit une demie heure pour le trouver. »** Résonna la professeure.

 **« Il avait deux ans ! »** S'écria Emma, la voix aigüe. Elle s'était montrée protectrice envers Henry quand Regina lui avait écrit pour lui raconter, et elle ne l'avait pas encore rencontré à ce moment-là. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait le paysage de Storybrooke et la grandeur des forêts, elle était aussi protectrice que Regina, si n'est même plus.

Mary Margaret baissa la tête quand Ruby parla. **« C'est pour ça que le Maire Mills emmène toujours Henry à ses réunions ou s'arrange pour qu'elles aient lieu pendant qu'il est à la crèche. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle faisait, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives en ville. »**

 **« Oui, c'est seulement "parce que je suis à la maison" »**

Ruby sourit, fit une pause dans sa manucure pour regarder Emma. **« A la maison, hein ? »** Ri la serveuse en levant les sourcils.

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de rougir, mais elle ne voulait pas nier ce que représentait le manoir pour elle, ce que représentaient Regina et Henry.

 **« Je trouve ça mignon. »** Lança Mary Margaret. **« C'est bien de voir Regina s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. »**

 **« Ça aurait pu être toi si tu n'avais pas perdu son fils. »** Railla Ruby en chantonnant.

Elle lança un coton-tige à Ruby, que la serveuse lui renvoya comme une balle, ce qui fit rire Emma.

 **« Tu es professeure. »** Lança la blonde à Mary Margaret. **« Comment tu as pu le perdre ? »**

Si Emma l'avait vu rougir quelques minutes plus tôt, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la couleur rouge écarlate qu'avait pris son visage. **« Je ne m'en rappelle plus. »** Balbutia Mary Margaret, en remontant le col de son cardigan sur son menton.

Ruby grimaça mais continua sa manucure sans rien dire. La professeure s'était effondrée comme un château de cartes sous le regard de la blonde. **« David, le shérif super canon est passé et m'a dit bonjour. On a commencé à parler, mais seulement deux minutes ! »** Lança-t-elle d'une traite.

 **« J'espère qu'il en vaut la peine. »** Marmonna Emma en levant les yeux.

 **« Il est marié. »** Ajouta Ruby.

Emma avait été entraînée à contrôler les expressions de son visage sous la torture, mais elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle réalisa le désastre qu'était la vie de Mary Margaret. Elle reprit consistance, mais quand même, ne savait-elle pas que les roses ont leurs épines ?

 **« Merci Ruby. »** Gronda Mary Margaret en lançant un regard noir à son amie.

 **« Elle l'aurait su de toute façon. Si elle et le Maire continuent de se rapprocher, elle saura beaucoup de choses. »** Commenta la serveuse.

 **« Vous savez que je suis juste ici, n'est-ce pas ? »** Dit Emma en souriant. **« Et il n'y a rien entre moi et Regina. »**

 **« Bien-sûr. »** Ruby avait repris la pose de son vernis échangeant un regard plein de sous-entendus avec Mary Margaret.

 **« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare ? »** Demanda soudainement Emma, ignorant le regard de la serveuse pour glaner quelques informations. Elle savait ruser malgré le fait que Regina soit probablement la meilleure manipulatrice. Elle savait que les deux jeunes femmes, quant à elles, ne l'étaient pas.

Son intuition était bonne. Les deux femmes se figèrent. Ruby fit tomber une goutte de vernis sur ses ongles alors Mary Margaret poussa un peu trop fort sur le repousse cuticules.

Ruby fut la première à se ressaisir et haussa les épaules. **« Tu vis avec elle. »**

 **« Vous ne savez vraiment pas ou est-ce qu'elle vous force à vous taire ? »**

 **« Je pense que je vais aller refaire du chocolat. »** Lança Mary Margaret en se levant, sourire aux lèvres, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

 **« Est-ce que je vais aimer ? »** Chuchota Emma à Ruby alors que Mary Margaret faisait chauffer du lait.

 **« Oh que oui. »**

* * *

Presque trois heures plus tard, Ruby mit fin à leur séance bavardage après avoir reçu un message. Emma l'avait remarqué. La serveuse avait été impressionnée et amusée quand Emma leur avait demandé ce qu'elles cachaient. La blonde avait testé leur résistance, surtout celle de Ruby quand elle avait annoncé qu'elle avait surpris Regina enlaçant un oreiller. Ruby avait dû se mordre la langue et se lever du canapé pour ne rien dire. Quand elle reçut le message, Ruby et Mary Margaret avaient fini leurs manucures, et elles avaient mangé devant la télévision.

Le film n'était pas encore fini quand Ruby se leva soudainement et annonça qu'elles ramenaient Emma au manoir. La blonde leva les yeux mais ne discuta pas. C'était son dernier week-end à Storybrooke, et même après avoir passé trois semaines et demie chez les Mills, ils lui manquaient déjà. Elle avait hâte de savoir pourquoi elle était si vite mise à la porte de chez Mary Margaret. Elle aimait les surprises autant que Regina. Alors, le temps que le trio monte dans la Camaro de Ruby et arrive sur Mifflin Street, Emma s'était demandée ce qui se tramait et comment Regina avait réussi à monter son coup.

Emma fut surprise quand elles arrivèrent devant le manoir et que Ruby et Mary Margaret descendirent de voiture.

 **« C'était une belle journée. »** Sourit Mary Margaret en fermant son cardigan. **« Si ce n'est un peu bizarre. »** Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers le manoir, les deux jeunes femmes traînant derrière elle. Elle attrapa son porte-clefs, trouva celle du manoir et ouvrit la porte.

Elle ne savait pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais ce n'était pas de trouver la maison vide. Rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. On aurait seulement dit que Regina et Henry étaient partis pour la journée. Elle était sur le point de se retourner pour demander aux deux jeunes femmes derrière elle ce qu'il se passait, mais elle entendit le rire étouffé d'Henry, leva les sourcils, et s'avança.

Elle bougea rapidement, sur la pointe des pieds pour de ne pas que le bruit de ses bottines ne la trahisse et longea les murs. Le salon était calme, rangé si ce n'est quelques jouets trainant sur le sol. Elle fit un pas de plus, passa la tête dans la cuisine et sursauta.

 **« Surprise ! »**

Emma se figea à l'entrée de la pièce qui était décorée de banderoles. Mais ce ne fut ce qui attira l'attention d'Emma. Ce fut Regina, Henry dans ses bras, tous deux sourires aux lèvres, devant une bannière _"Joyeux Anniversaire"_. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un immense gâteau posé sur la table où il y avait écrit _"Joyeux Anniversaire, tu vas nous manquer"_. Archie, Miss Bell et Graham étaient présents et applaudissaient. Elle sursauta de nouveau quand Ruby posa une main sur son épaule accompagnée de Mary Margaret. Elle était sur le point de se tourner vers Regina et Henry quand elle vit August dans son fauteuil roulant, au coin de la pièce, qui souriait lui aussi.

Tout le monde s'était tut et attendait qu'Emma réagisse, mais elle était comme paralysée, le souffle court. Soudainement, elle se retourna et courut hors de la pièce. Elle réalisa qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et sortit, prenant appui sur un des piliers alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

 **« Emma. »** Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule et glissa sur son bras. **« Emma, je- je suis désolée, si j'ai été trop loin- »**

Emma se tourna soudainement, serra Regina dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le cou de la brune, respirant son parfum. C'était trop, mais elle s'en fichait parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré même si elle se répétait que ça ne durerait pas. Elle avait toujours voulut croire qu'un jour, elle trouverait un endroit qu'elle pourrait appeler maison, des personnes qu'elle pourrait appeler famille. Un endroit où elle pourrait et voudrait rester.

Emma se détacha doucement, plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la brune et posa son front contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément pour profiter de ce moment.

 **« Vous avez fait ça pour moi ? »** Elle avait posé la question même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Regina acquiesça. **« Vous n'avez jamais eu de véritable fête d'anniversaire et vous partez la semaine prochaine, alors je me suis dit qu'on ne pouvait pas attendre Octobre. »** Elle releva doucement la tête. **« J'en ai parlé à Miss Bell et voilà ! »**

Emma sourit et ouvrit les yeux. Regina ôta ses mains des hanches de la blonde et essuya les larmes des joues d'Emma. Elle caressa ses joues et Emma s'appuya contre sa main.

Pour la troisième fois, Emma rapprocha son visage de celui de la brune, brisant la règle qu'elle s'était fixé pour pouvoir sentir ces lèvres rouges qui la tentaient depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Storybrooke. **« Regina, je peux- »**

 **« Maman »** La voix d'Henry sembla étouffée, et bien qu'elles ne mirent pas d'espace entre elles, elles tournèrent la tête pour voir Henry, le visage appuyé contre la fenêtre, le nez écrasé contre la vitre qui ressemblait à un cochon. **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

Emma sourit et se détacha de Regina, laissant leurs mains se toucher et leurs doigts s'entrelacer. Elle tapa sur la vitre et le petit garçon se recula, essayant la buée qu'il avait créée et ouvrit la porte. Avant qu'elles ne passent le seuil de la maison, Emma se pencha et embrassa doucement la joue de Regina.

La brune hoqueta et passa une main où Emma l'avait embrassé. La blonde sourit et serra sa main. **« Merci. »**

* * *

 *** Straight leg raises : Exercice de fitness qui consiste à s'allonger sur le dos et à relever les jambes perpendiculairement au sol.**

 *** Gene Simmons : Membre du groupe Kiss.**

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Et voilà, seconde et troisième tentative de baisers : Echoué !**

 **N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous avez pensé ce chapitre et à nous exprimer toute votre frustration xD**

 **En tout cas, on vous dit à la semaine prochaine et on vous fait pleins de bisous !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note d'auteur 1 : Coucou tout le monde ! On espère que vous allez tous bien ! Voici le chapitre 8 (dans les temps cette fois-ci).**

 **Nous avons atteint les 100 reviews, alors merci infiniment à vous tous, vous êtes des amours et nous sommes tellement heureuses de voir que cette traduction vous plait, vous nous motivez à continuer.**

 **Bonne lecture et encore une fois, nous sommes désolées s'il reste des fautes…**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnufresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Marck Schultz.**

* * *

Emma n'avait jamais eu de véritable fête d'anniversaire. C'était une des anecdotes qu'elle avait partagé avec Regina la nuit où elles avaient joué au jeu des Vingt Questions, avec ses incertitudes et ses opportunités manquées. Même quand elle était à la base, elle ne divulguait que rarement des informations sur elle. Elle voulait rester discrète, mais August avait tenu à lui offrir un désert avec une bougie durant les trois dernières années. L'année passée, il lui avait apporté une tarte où il avait placé du pop-corn de sorte à ce que ça ressemble à une bougie, et avec les cadeaux que Regina lui avait envoyé, c'était de ce qui ressemblait le plus à une fête d'anniversaire.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Aujourd'hui, elle était entourée de beaucoup de personnes. Personnes qu'elle appréciait et qui s'étaient montrées, pour quelques raisons que ce soient, amicales avec elle. En trois semaines, les relations qu'elle avait créées avec les habitants de Storybrooke étaient plus fortes que toutes celles qu'elle avait eues dans sa vie. L'ambiance était chaleureuse. Emma était debout dans la cuisine du manoir après avoir soufflé les bougies posées sur le gâteau elle avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'un rouge velours après qu'Henry ait décidé de tartiner son visage ainsi que celui de sa mère avec. Le silence comique avait envahi la pièce et Emma se retint de rire. August, quant à lui, rit. Il ne connaissait pas Storybrooke et le caractère du Maire, mais Regina ri à son tour et même si Emma l'avait déjà entendu, à cet instant, tous devant son gâteau d'anniversaire, son rire fut la plus belle mélodie qu'elle ait entendue. Une mélodie sombre comme la brune. Regina ri et frotta son visage plein de gâteau contre celui de son fils alors que le reste des personnes présentes profitait du comportement inattendu du Maire.

Regina avait tapoté le nez d'Henry qui se mit à crier quand sa mère tendit une serviette en papier qu'elle avait humidifié avec sa langue, et Emma les regardait amusée tandis que le petit garçon tentait d'échapper à la brune. Emma ne savait pas ce qui l'avait prise tout à coup, et, sans se préoccuper de l'opinion des autres, elle s'avança vers Regina et lui frotta la joue avec son pouce pour enlever un morceau de gâteau coincé au creux de ses lèvres. Elle remarqua la respiration saccadée et les pupilles dilatées de Regina. La brune baissa la tête et sortit de la pièce, Henry dans les bras.

Elle sortit de la cuisine vingt minutes plus tard, prit le temps de remercier toutes les personnes qui étaient venues, leva les yeux devant le sourire de Ruby et s'assit avec August, toujours étonnée qu'il ait fait le déplacement jusque Storybrooke. Emma remarqua que Regina n'était toujours pas revenue et s'aventura dans le manoir pour la trouver. Elle fit seulement quelques pas vers la cuisine quand elle vit la jeune femme qui sortait des feuilletés aux épinards du four en discutant avec Tina Bell. Elle ne vit Henry nulle part, il avait dû réussir à se volatiliser comme il savait si bien le faire, mais si elle écoutait bien, malgré le bruit des discussions des adultes qui avait envahi la maison, elle pouvait entendre les pas d'Henry quelque part dans le manoir. Elle pouvait l'entendre, elle n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter.

Emma avait été heureuse de voir que, malgré la réticence de Regina à aller vers les autres, elle avait accepté l'aide de Tina pour la planification de la fête. La blonde avait toujours cette impression de papillons dans l'estomac et sourit. Elle se retourna pour laisser les deux femmes parler. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller chercher un plat pour les lasagnes que Regina avait posé sur la table à manger, elle entendit un grognement étouffé.

August était assis sur le canapé en face de la fenêtre, sa jambe tendue alors qu'il relevait le bas de son pantalon, laissant voir la prothèse de métal et de plastique. Elle allait s'asseoir avec lui, mais un rire la fit sursauter. Henry était caché derrière le canapé en face, à quatre pattes, la tête baissée sous l'accoudoir.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit la prothèse d'August. Il pressa ses deux mains contre sa bouche et faillit tomber tête la première sur le sol quand August, tout sourire, porta son poignet à ses lèvres, et murmura contre sa montre d'une voix aigüe.

 **« Orion-1 à Ravitailleur, atterrissage et infiltration réussis. La planète est habitée. Ne pas attaquer. »**

 **« Je le savais. »** S'exclama doucement Henry, battant en retraite derrière le canapé.

Emma leva les yeux quand elle vit August couvrir sa bouche pour étouffer un rire. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé où était caché le petit garçon, qui faillit crier avant de réaliser que ce n'était qu'Emma. Elle le prit dans ses bras, Henry accroché à son cou, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'August, fier de sa blague.

 **« Arrête de lui faire peur. »** Gronda Emma en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise d'Henry pour le poser sur ses genoux, en vain.

 **« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »** Sourit August.

Emma attrapa le poignet d'August et se mit à parler à sa montre. **« Ravitailleur, Orion-1 est un idiot. »**

 **« C'est un vilain mot. »** Marmonna Henry, le visage enfouit dans le cou de la blonde.

August se retint de rire et pointa un doigt accusateur vers Emma. **« C'est un vilain mot. »**

Henry lui lança un regard suspicieux mais hocha la tête. Emma faillit lever les yeux mais caressa le dos du petit garçon. **« Tu as raison, c'est un vilain mot. Ne dis pas à ta maman ce que je viens de dire. »**

 **« Sinon quoi ? Regina va te fouetter ? »** S'esclaffa August.

Cette fois, Emma lui lança un regard noir. **« Tu aimerais bien. »** Murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'assura qu'Henry ne regardait pas et mit une claque à August derrière l'oreille, non seulement pour avoir fait cette blague, mais aussi pour s'être fichue d'elle.

August mis une main sur sa poitrine, feignant d'être blessé et Emma se contenta de lever les yeux, et sourit. Son attention se détacha de son ami quand Henry releva la tête et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il lança un regard à August, puis à sa prothèse. **« C'est un cyborg comme John Silver. »**

Emma rit. Il faudrait qu'elle dise à Regina de ne plus le laisser regarder La Planète au Trésor aussi souvent. Elle acquiesça, amusée. **« Il lui ressemble, hein ? »**

Henry hocha la tête. **« Mais il n'a pas de cache-œil. »**

Emma donna un coup dans l'épaule d'August et réussit à installer Henry sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse voir le jeune homme. **« C'est un gentil cyborg. Il, il est comme mon frère. »** Dit-elle en souriant.

Son embarras fut vite remplacé par l'ennui quand August lui caressa le menton.

August se pencha et plaça une main devant sa bouche, pour empêcher Emma d'entendre ce qu'il chuchotait à Henry. **« C'est une cyborg aussi. »**

 **« Non ! »** S'écria Henry en repoussant August. Il regarda Emma, et passa ses mains sur elle à la recherche de métal sous sa peau. **« Tu en es une ? »**

August ri et secoua la tête avant qu'Emma ne puisse répondre. **« Elle n'est pas assez cool. »**

Emma grimaça, mais August se contenta de sourire et de poser sa main sur son épaule. Henry leva la tête, la blonde avait remarqué que c'était un mouvement que Regina faisait aussi quand elle était curieuse. Il rampa sur la jambe d'Emma pour se diriger vers celle d'August, une main toujours autour du cou de la blonde et se cambra pour faire face au jeune homme. **« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »**

 **« Quelques fois. »** Admit August en relevant sa jambe pour qu'Henry puisse voir **. « Mais la plupart du temps, j'ai le pied qui gratte et je ne peux pas le gratter. »**

Henry grimaça et baissa les yeux vers sa chaussure. **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Parce qu'il n'est pas là. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« J'ai me suis fait très mal et ils ont dû l'enlever. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Parfois, il vaut mieux. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

August leva les yeux, exaspéré, mais Emma sourit, ravie de ne plus être le centre de la curiosité d'Henry. La blonde haussa les épaules et laissa August se débrouiller.

 **« Parce qu'ils ont découvert que j'étais un cyborg. »** Lança-t-il en hochant la tête.

Henry hocha lui aussi la tête, content d'avoir eu les réponses à ses questions. Il se pencha soudainement vers August et agrippa la chaine autour de son cou. Il regarda les plaques militaires et se tourna vers Emma qui avait levé son collier et s'empara des plaques. **« C'est les mêmes. »** Lança Henry après les avoir inspectées pendant quelques minutes.

 **« Je te l'avais dit. »** Murmura August. **« C'est un cyborg. »**

 **« Non ! »** Répéta Henry. August avait l'air amusé par l'attitude du petit garçon de trois ans. Henry se tourna vers Emma. **« Est-ce que je peux en avoir moi aussi. »**

Emma sourit en retirant les plaques des mains d'Henry, les laissant pendre sur son tee-shirt. **« Elles sont spéciales. Tu ne peux en avoir seulement si tu fais le même travail que moi et August. »**

 **« Je peux le faire. »** Insista le petit garçon.

Emma et August se regardèrent avant que la jeune femme ne réinstalle correctement Henry sur ses genoux. **« Je ne sais pas, mon grand. Ta maman va beaucoup te manquer. »**

 **« Mais tu es comme un chevalier ! »** S'exclama Henry.

Le cœur d'Emma se serra devant l'admiration du petit garçon. C'était un de ces moments où elle était fière de porter l'uniforme, toutes les choses horribles qu'elle avait vues ou faites n'avaient plus d'importance parce que quelqu'un, même si ce n'était qu'un enfant, pensait qu'elle était un héros. Elle lui embrassa le front et prit ses mains dans les siennes. **« Tu es un brave chevalier toi aussi, Sir Henry. Et avant de penser à faire le même travail qu'August et moi, il faut t'assurer que ta maman soit en sécurité. Est-ce que tu peux être le chevalier de maman pour moi ? »**

 **« Oui ! »** Promit Henry en hochant la tête.

L'aboiement de Pongo les fit sursauter, interrompant l'inquisition d'Henry et le distrayant de sa découverte du cyborg.

 **« Salut Pongo. »** Lança-t-il joyeusement. Le chien aboya de nouveau à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle devait remercier Regina d'avoir pensé à inviter le Dalmatien, elle qui clamait seulement le tolérer et qui lui avait appris à ne pas venir se coller contre elle. Henry sauta des genoux d'Emma et couru vers le chien, l'attrapant par le collier alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce.

 **« Désolée. »** S'excusa Emma en penchant la tête vers la porte où avait disparu Henry quelques instants plus tôt. **« La Planète au Trésor est son film préféré. »**

August leva la main. **« Cet enfant est curieux. Et il a de bons goûts en matière de films. »**

 **« Il veut laisser pousser ses cheveux comme Jim Hawkins pour pouvoir faire une tresse. »** Lança-t-elle en riant. **« Regina ne sait pas encore comment lui dire non. »**

 **« Dit-lui qu'il doit se faire un piercing aussi. »** Suggéra August. **«** **Ç** **a résout tous les problèmes. »**

 **« Ou ça les empire. »** Grogna Emma en y réfléchissant. Elle plia la jambe et posa son bras sur le dossier du canapé pour se tourner vers August et sourit. **« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait tout ce chemin pour venir ici. »**

 **« Vraiment ? Tu n'arrives pas à le croire ? »** Dit-il, offensé. **« Je t'en prie, Swan, c'est ce que font les membres d'une famille en général. »**

 **« Pas tous. »** Répondit-elle sèchement.

 **« C'est parce qu'ils ne font pas partie de la famille. »** Il se pencha et posa une main sur sa jambe. **« Les choses ont changées maintenant. »**

Il fallut une seconde à Emma pour réaliser que oui, August avait raison. Malgré les problèmes qu'elle avait rencontrés avec les Johnson, August avait toujours été là pour elle, quand elle s'était engagée, et même maintenant, alors que sa relation avec Regina et Henry continuait de grandir. Il lui semblait irréel d'avoir toutes ces personnes réunies sous le même toit, dans une petite ville perdue qu'Emma n'aurait jamais visité si ce n'est par ce merveilleux hasard. Elle secoua la tête, réalisant la chance qu'elle avait. **« Oui.** **»** Admit-elle. **« Les choses ont changé. »**

 **« En plus, il fallait que je le vois de mes propres yeux. »** Lança August en souriant. **« C'est une bonne amie que tu as là, Emma. Assure-toi que la porte de la chambre soit verrouillée cette fois. »**

Emma leva les yeux, mais la pensée d'embrasser Regina derrière les portes fermées, sans être interrompue n'était pas déplaisante. Elle se força à chasser cette image, pour le moment en tout cas. **« Laisse tomber. »**

 **« Je dis seulement que c'est une bonne amie. »** Sourit August. **« Elle m'a pratiquement traîné ici. Hé, qui est Sidney Glass ? »**

 **« Un journaliste. »** Marmonna Emma. **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Il avait l'air plutôt effrayé sur le message vocal qu'il m'a laissé pour me dire de contacter Regina et de venir en ville pour l'évènement. »**

 **« L'événement ? »** Demanda Emma, incrédule. **« C'est seulement une fête d'anniversaire. »**

Il sourit quand Emma baissa la tête, embarrassée. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ? »**

Cette fois, la blonde le regarda et haussa les épaules. **« Je ne sais pas. »** Commença-t-elle. **« Mais, je ne sais pas, je sais que je, tu sais, je l'aime beaucoup. »**

 **« Tu l'aime beaucoup. Wouah, c'est sérieux. »** Taquina August.

Emma lui donna un coup dans le bras et lui jeta un regard noir. **« Je l'aime bien, d'accord ? »**

 **« Alors, qu'est-ce qui te retient ? »**

 **« Ce qui me retient ? »** S'exclama Emma. **« Ce technicien, Dean Cooper, n'appelle jamais son petit-ami et quand il est en permission, il raconte qu'il va voir sa mère. Je suis sûre que le Président lui-même me botterait les fesses s'il le découvrait. »**

 **« Ne le prend pas mal Emma, mais depuis quand tu te préoccupe de ce que pensent les autres ? »**

 **« Alors là t'es gonflé ! »**

 **« En tant que supérieur et frère, je crois que tu devrais me traiter avec plus de respect. »** Lança August. **« Et je crois que c'est des conneries. »**

 **« Quoi donc ? »**

 **« Que tu aies peur de ce que les autres pensent. »** Dit-il simplement. **« Alors arrêtes d'être sur la défensive et dit moi ce qui te retient vraiment. »**

Emma soupira et posa sa tête sur sa main. Après un long moment de silence, elle répondit. **« J'y retourne la semaine prochaine. »** Dit-elle doucement.

 **« Et ? »**

 **« Et ? Et je ne veux pas commencer quelque chose avec elle que je ne pourrais pas terminer. »** Expliqua Emma. **« Elle mérite plus qu'une semaine et mieux qu'une lettre une fois par mois. »**

 **« C'est pour cette vie que tu as signé, Caporal. »** Lui rappela August. **« Ramirez n'a toujours pas vu son enfant, et Hogan à du remettre sa demande en mariage deux fois. »**

 **« Je sais. »** Dit Emma, après avoir soupiré une nouvelle fois. **« Mais non. »**

August leva un sourcil interrogateur pour qu'Emma continue. Elle essaya de trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle voulait dire. **« J'ai été seule toute ma vie, et je n'ai jamais eu de personne à qui je manquais ou qui me manquait. Alors j'ai joint l'armée, et c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai faite dans ma vie, parce qu'au moins, je t'avais, toi. Et maintenant, tout a changé. »**

August resta silencieux et Emma sentit son regard sur elle, examinant chacun de ses mouvements. Elle fit tout son possible pour rester immobile et contrôler les expressions de son visage. **« Tu prends le problème dans le mauvais sens, ma grande. »**

Emma grogna et secoua la tête. **« Je sais. Ça doit être le complexe du héros. »**

 **« Qui sauve qui ? »** Demanda August. Quand le silence d'Emma envahit la pièce, il continua. **« Écoutes, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. Je sais que tu te sens coupable pour ma jambe. Il ne faut être scientifique pour le voir. »** Il leva la main quand elle voulut l'interrompre pour se confondre en excuses. **« Je te pardonne. »** Dit-il sincèrement.

Emma se retourna, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se ressaisir, mais elle sentit tout le poids de sa culpabilité s'écraser de nouveau sur elle.

Il se rapprocha et posa une main sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde. **« J'aurais pu perdre bien plus si tu n'avais pas été là, et je t'en remercie. »**

 **« Je n'ai- »**

 **« Tu es revenue pour moi Emma. Alors peu importe que tu penses avoir ruiné ma vie, c'est faux. Je ne serais pas en vie si tu n'avais pas été là. »**

 **« Tu dis ça comme ça. »**

 **« Je suis sensible. »** Rétorqua August. **« Je te le dis parce que c'est la vérité. Et ce que j'ai appris grâce à ça, il faut que tu l'apprennes aussi. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Demanda Emma, d'une voix étranglée. Elle détestait paraître vulnérable, mais le fardeau qu'elle avait sur ses épaules était devenu trop lourd à porter.

 **« Qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, nous, moins que les autres personnes. Tu sais, les soldats d'infanterie détiennent le record du taux de dépression. »** Commença August. **« Tous les choix que nous faisons peuvent soit raccourcir notre durée de vie, soit la rallonger. Nous pouvons choisir d'être heureux ou de vivre une vie misérable. Et tu ne veux vraiment pas tenter le coup avec Regina parce que le timing n'est pas bon ? »**

 **« Ce n'est pas bon moment. »** Insista Emma d'une voix plate.

 **« Il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais moment, Swan. »** S'écria August, exaspéré. **« Le temps passe, que tu le veuilles ou non. A toi de décider de créer ce moment. »**

Emma laissa les mots s'encraient dans sa tête. Elle pouvait être bornée et têtue, mais elle n'était pas stupide, et même si elle avait peur, elle savait qu'August avait raison. Les bons moments avaient été rares dans sa vie, et quand ça arrivait, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça ne durerait pas, et que peut-être que cette fois serait comme toutes les autres fois. Mais l'opportunité se présentait à elle et elle voulait s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces. Les chances qu'elle puisse avoir une relation normale étaient minces, mais Emma n'était pas normale, et Regina n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle devait se bougeait les fesses et faire quelque chose.

 **« Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins essayer ? »** Supplia August, d'une voix incertaine.

Elle releva la tête soudainement. Peu importait comment Emma s'acharnait à nier ses sentiments pour Regina, une lettre par mois semblait un bon compromis si cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait faire partit de cette famille qu'elle avait intégré trois semaines auparavant. Elle ne savait pas quand est-ce que l'idée de rester au même endroit, à Storybrooke qui plus est, lui était venue, mais elle en avait tellement envie qu'elle était prête à se tirer une balle dans le pied pour ne pas avoir à partir. Mais si elles pouvaient faire en sorte que ça marche alors … **« Oui. »** Souffla Emma.

August lui sourit mais ses yeux se fixèrent sur quelqu'un derrière elle. Emma se retourna et vit Regina, l'air surpris mais aussi gêné d'avoir interrompu leur conversation. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

 **« Emmaaa ! »** Cria Henry assez fort pour distraire les trois adultes. Ils se retournèrent et virent Henry courir dans la pièce. Il faillit heurter les jambes de Regina et la força à les écarter pour qu'il puisse passer dessous. Il arborait un énorme sourire et avait une main dans le dos. **« Joyeux anniversaire ! »**

Il s'arrêta en face de la blonde et lui tendit son dinosaure préféré, presque aussi vieux que le petit garçon. Elle remarqua les fils sur une des pattes de la peluche quand il avait accidentellement coincé le dinosaure dans la porte de la voiture. Henry, désireux de sauver son meilleur ami, tira de toutes ses forces, arrachant la patte du même coup. Il avait pleuré pendant des jours jusqu'à ce que Regina lui rende son dinosaure, sa patte recousue à la perfection et bandée sauf la tâche de graisse que Regina n'avait pas réussi à enlever. La brune avait raconté l'histoire à Emma dans l'une de ses lettres et la blonde savait ce que la peluche signifiait pour le petit garçon. Emma avait perdu le compte de toutes les choses que les Mills avait fait pour elle, mais après la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec August, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand Henry lui tendit son jouet.

 **« Je ne peux pas accepter ton jouet mon grand, mais j'apprécie ton geste. »** Dit-elle en lui rendant son dinosaure.

 **« A toi. »** Insista Henry, la poussant à le prendre. **« Maman dit que les cadeaux doivent être exceptionnels et Rex est exceptionnel. »**

Elle rit, prit la peluche et la serra contre sa poitrine. **« C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on a pu me faire. »**

Il lui sourit en retour, leva un pouce en direction de sa mère qui souriait elle aussi.

 **« Et bien. »** Lança August qui avait rabaissé le pan de se pantalon et qui s'était levé. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Emma et marcha vers la porte. **« Henry, tu veux venir goûter les lasagnes avec moi ? »**

Le petit garçon leva la tête vers August et regarda la main qu'il lui tendait. Après un long moment, il l'attrapa et se laissa guider hors de la pièce.

Emma attendit qu'August et Henry soient partis, se leva et plongea sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean, l'autre main agrippant toujours Rex. Elle sourit timidement à la brune. **« Salut. »**

 **« Salut. »** Dit Regina d'une voix enrouée avant de racler la gorge. Elle pencha la tête vers la porte. **« Monsieur Booth est un sacré personnage. Il m'a dit qu'il avait pas mal d'histoires sur vous à partager. »**

Emma leva les yeux. **« Plutôt des mensonges. »**

 **« Oh, j'en doute. »** Taquina Regina. **« Vous avez piraté la base de données de votre école ? »**

 **« Une fois. »** Lança la blonde. Elle soupira quand elle vit le regard de la brune. **« D'accord, peut-être deux. Mais on m'a surprise seulement une seule fois. »**

 **« Seulement. »** Lança Regina, sur un ton ironique.

 **« Henry pense qu'August est un cyborg. »** Admit Emma en riant.

Regina pinça les lèvres et rougit. **« Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû lui parler. »**

 **« Ne vous embêtez pas. »** Souffla la blonde. **« August lui a confirmé qu'il en était un. »**

Regina leva les sourcils, curieuse.

 **« August a beaucoup d'imagination. Il dit qu'il écrit un livre. »** Expliqua Emma.

 **« Et bien je crois qu'Henry et lui vont bien s'entendre. »** Concéda la brune. **« Mais je vais quand même lui parler. »**

Elles restèrent sur le seuil de la porte et Emma ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps Regina avait été là, à écouter sa conversation avec August. Ses mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête _"A toi de créer ce moment"_ , mais là encore, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Encore une fois, elle trouva du réconfort quand Regina prit sa main dans la sienne et les entrelaça pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce.

* * *

Quand Emma avait reçu la première lettre de Regina Mills, August avait oublié de lui parler du programme de correspondance. Il l'avait vu s'élever dans la division, et pour la toute première fois suivre les ordres, mais il avait réalisé que c'était tout ce qu'il restait à la blonde : de l'ordre dans un monde de chaos. Ils étaient proches quand ils vivaient ensemble, mais il avait grandi hors du système et avait eu du mal à laisser Emma se débrouiller avec les Johnson. Il avait appris plus tard qu'elle avait fugué et qu'elle avait était arrêtée après avoir tenté de revendre des montres volées.

Avec Emma sous son commandement, il pouvait veiller sur elle, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas réellement besoin. Elle était forte et pouvait prendre soin d'elle. Physiquement du moins. Il se rappelait d'un jour où elle s'était battue à son ancien lycée quand une pom-pom girl lui avait dit que ses parents l'avaient abandonnée parce qu'elle était "une moins que rien". August s'était précipité quand il avait entendu les coups et avait rejoint le cercle d'étudiants qui s'était formé autour des deux filles. Il avait voulu intervenir mais il avait remarqué qu'Emma s'en sortait bien elle avait cassé le nez de la pom-pom girl. Elle avait ensuite était envoyée dans une école Catholique pour filles où elle avait été virée à cause de son vocabulaire et de son comportement non-chrétien quelques mois plus tard.

Quand il s'agissait de prendre soin d'elle émotionnellement, Emma était perdue. C'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait inscrite au programme. Il connaissait Emma, qu'elle le veuille ou non, et il savait qu'elle ne prendrait pas cette initiative d'elle-même. Le sentiment d'enfermement pouvait briser les meilleurs soldats, sans comptait qu'Emma avait tendance à tout intérioriser. Alors il avait pris les choses en main, comme n'importe quel bon grand frère, pour s'assurer qu'elle garde les pieds sur terre. Il ne s'était pas douté que de noter le nom d'Emma sur la fiche d'inscription l'aurait mené dans le manoir de sa correspondante, à manger les meilleures lasagnes qu'il ait jamais goûté et à regarder son amie et cette femme se débattre avec leurs sentiments.

Ses observations semblaient être partagées avec beaucoup de personnes dans la pièce, particulièrement cette jeune serveuse brune nommée Ruby. Ils avaient échangé un regard quand Emma avait soudainement mis fin à sa discussion avec le Shérif pour entendre Regina appeler son fils et quitter la pièce. La blonde soupira quand elle entendit la voix de Regina qui avait retrouvé Henry.

Le garçon était mignon et Emma ne plaisantait pas quand elle avait dit que Regina était magnifique, mais rencontrer ses amis –une professeure qui était partie étonnement tôt, un psychologue et son meilleur ami, Pongo, et Graham, le shérif de Storybrooke qui tentait de convaincre Emma d'accepter d'être son adjoint. Il savait qu'Emma n'avait pas besoin de l'excuse "travail" pour revenir dans le Maine, mais si ça pouvait l'aider à dormir, alors il était heureux qu'elle puisse passer à autre chose.

 **« On a une assurance dentaire. »** Lança Graham à Emma, amusée.

Elle sourit et pencha la tête en feignant d'hésiter. C'était une ruse. Emma aurait pu accepter, mais August savait qu'elle n'aimait pas s'engager dans quelque chose autant à l'avance. Avant que la blonde puisse gentiment décliner son offre, pour l'instant en tout cas, Henry, tout joyeux, entra dans la pièce, du chocolat sur les joues et sur son tee-shirt. Quelques secondes plus tard, le son des talons de Regina contre le sol retentit alors qu'elle s'élançait à la poursuite de son fils.

Le silence envahit la pièce alors que tout le monde espérait que Regina ne se montrerait pas trop sévère avec le petit garçon. August donna un coup dans le pied d'Emma et fit un signe de tête au Shérif. **« Ça à l'air pas mal, Swan. Il n'y aurait pas mort d'homme si tu décidais de rester. »**

 **« Je suis d'accord. »** Dit Ruby en levant sa bière. August leva sa bière lui aussi, il était sûr que la jeune en savait plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait le dire. Il devrait discuter avec elle.

 **« Peut-être. »** Répondit Emma en haussant les épaules. Elle posa son assiette vide sur la table derrière elle. **« Mais August et moi sommes toujours supposés aller en Thaïlande. »**

 **« Ça peut attendre. »** Suggéra August. **« Tu ne veux pas être la troisième roue du carrosse avec moi et Isra, n'est-ce pas, Em ? »**

Pongo aboya et couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Le psychologue s'excusa pour aller promener son compagnon.

 **« Emma. »** C'était la voix de Regina. **« Est-ce que vous pouvez venir dans la buanderie, s'il vous plaît ? »**

Sans un mot, Emma se leva, s'excusa elle aussi alors que Tina s'avançait dans la pièce, un verre de vin rouge à la main. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** Demanda-t-elle alors qu'Emma passait la porte.

 **« Regina a besoin de moi. »**

 **« Oui, bien-sûr. »** August remarqua le sourire sur le visage de la blonde et grimaça. Les habitants de cette ville n'étaient pas aveugles et se doutaient de ce qu'il se passait dans le manoir. Il croisa le regard de Tina et leva sa bière vers elle, sans rien dire. Elle baissa la tête et cogna son verre contre sa bouteille et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ruby. **« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous savez ? »** Demanda Tina à August.

 **« Du tac au tac, hein ? »** Lança August qui s'assit sur une chaise en face des deux jeunes femmes.

Graham souffla et secoua la tête. **« Si Regina vous entendait, qui plus est dans sa propre maison- »**

 **« Oh, je vous en prie Sheriff. »** Railla Ruby. **« Si vous teniez tellement à avoir un adjoint, vous m'auriez embauchée. »**

 **« Elle a de l'expérience, Ruby. »**

 **« Bien-sûr. »** Répondit la serveuse d'une voix traînante, avant de retourner son attention sur August et de répéter la question de Tina. **« Alors qu'est-ce que vous savez ? »**

 **« Je connais Emma depuis plus de cinq ans, et je sais que cela fait trois ans qu'elles s'écrivent. C'est moi qui les ai mises en contact. »** Ajouta August, visiblement fier.

 **« Je ne savais pas que Regina écrivait à quelqu'un. »** Lança Tina. **« Henry avait déjà parlé de son "amie" avant, mais je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un ami imaginaire. »**

 **« Emma est sortie de nulle part. »** Dit Graham. **« Mais c'est bien qu'elle soit là pour Regina et Henry. »**

 **« Je sais. »** Ajouta August. **« Et vice versa. »**

 **« Vous restez pour le week-end, hein ? »** Demanda Ruby en se penchant en avant quand elle entendit du bruit provenant de la buanderie.

Graham secoua la tête et August sourit. **« Je m'en vais ce soir. »**

 **« Vous savez que ma famille tient un Bed &Breakfast, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Miss Lucas, si je ne vous connaissez pas aussi bien, je dirais que vous avez succombé au charme de monsieur Booth. »** Lança Regina, qui était entrée dans la pièce, Henry dans les bras, de nouveau propre, et Emma derrière elle.

Ruby devint rouge écarlate alors qu'August baissait la tête pour étouffer son rire. Regina avait de l'audace, et apparemment, elle savait ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

 **« C'est mieux ? »** demanda Graham alors que le trio prenait place sur le canapé à côté de lui. Les épaules d'Emma et de Regina se touchaient et Henry était assis sur les genoux de sa mère.

 **« Quelqu'un a décidé de manger des friandises. »** Lança Regina à son fils qui avait croisé les bras et froncé les sourcils, furieux que sa mère l'ait surpris.

 **« Il ne voulait pas laisser Regina le changer. »** Expliqua Emma en passant ses doigts sur le pull tout propre du petit garçon.

Il tenta de ramper sur les genoux d'Emma mais Regina maintient son emprise, le forçant à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de faire.

 **« Vous faîtes une belle équipe. »** S'exclama Tina. August s'était attendu à ce genre de commentaire, de la part de Tina, de lui-même, ou de Ruby. Il remarqua l'expression sur le visage de Regina, elle avait ouvert de grands yeux et avait les lèvres pincées. Il espérait qu'Emma pendrait son courage à deux mains.

* * *

La première fête d'anniversaire d'Emma avait durée jusque tard dans la nuit. Henry en avait eu vite assez de rester coincé sur les genoux de sa mère et avait réussi à se défaire de son emprise. Il avait improvisé une danse devant tout le monde et avait forcé Miss Bell à leur montré la danse et la chanson qu'elle lui avait appris la veille. Maintenant, Henry était allé se coucher (Emma avait gentiment accepté de lui rendre Rex pour la nuit), tous les invités étaient parti et un taxi arrivait pour August. Les deux amis marchaient sur le petit chemin qui menait au manoir. Emma poussait le fauteuil roulant vide et August tenait une boîte des lasagnes de Regina et du gâteau rouge velours.

 **« Merci encore d'être venu. »** Dit Emma, en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule. **« Est-ce que tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester pour le week-end ? »**

 **« Il faut que je nourrisse le chat. »** Répondit August en aidant la blonde à plier le fauteuil roulant et le mettre dans le coffre du taxi.

 **« C'est une longue route. »**

 **« C'est ton dernier week-end ici, Em. »** Lui rappela August. **« Profites-en. »**

 **« On n'a pas pu profiter d'être ensemble tous les deux. »** Dit-elle d'un air coupable.

 **« Eh ! »** S'exclama le jeune homme. **« Ne t'en fais pas. La prochaine fois, tu amènes Regina et Henry chez moi. »**

Emma sourit face à son insinuation, mais acquiesça. **« D'accord. »**

Il s'attardèrent devant la portière ouverte du taxi et Emma pouvait sentir la vague de sentiments contradictoires qui se battaient pour dominer l'expression de son visage. Elle était heureuse mais en même temps triste. Elle croisa le regard d'August qui avait ouvert les bras et souriait. Emma leva les yeux, se balança sur un pied avant de s'avancer dans ses bras.

Il la serra fort, son menton contre sa tempe alors qu'elle avait le visage enfouit contre son torse. **« Prends soin de toi. »** Ordonna-t-il gentiment en lui embrassant le front.

Emma acquiesça et se recula, les larmes aux yeux. **« Toi aussi. »**

Il disparut dans la voiture et Emma ferma la portière. Elle attendit et August baissa la vitre, passant la tête par la fenêtre. **« Oh, j'oubliai ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Je garderais Henry gratuitement quand Regina et toi voudraient … »** Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, agita les sourcils et sourit.

Emma souffla et croisa les bras. **« Ouais. Regina n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec les baby-sitters. »**

 **« Le petit croit que je suis un cyborg. »** Lança August. **« Tu crois vraiment qu'il va oser manger des bonbons alors que je suis dans les parages ? »**

Emma ri et tapa sur le toit de la voiture. **« Je ne peux pas te contredire sur ce point. »**

Il lui sourit et se rassit correctement sur son siège. **« Pense à ce que je t'ai dit. »**

Le taxi démarra et laissa Emma debout sur le chemin, souriante. **« Je ne peux pas te contredire sur ce point non plus. »** Murmura-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour pour rentrer.

* * *

Alors qu'elle entrait dans le manoir et fermait la porte derrière elle, elle entendit le bruit du lave-vaisselle et se douta que Regina venait de finir de nettoyer. Elle balaya du regard l'entrée, éteignit la lumière et entra dans le salon. Regina avait rangé les quelques plats et verres qui avaient été abandonnés sur la table. La lumière à l'étage était encore allumée. Emma monta les escaliers et vit Regina passer la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte de la chambre d'Henry.

Elle avait les mains moites alors qu'elle observait Regina s'occuper de son fils. Une voix dans sa tête lui répétait ce qu'avait dit August mais elle disparût quand sa propre voix lui cria de faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois dans sa vie, quelque chose rien que pour elle. Elle se retint au mur alors qu'elle essayait de rejoindre Regina, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Regina avait fini son inspection et refermait la porte derrière elle.

Elle sourit quand elle remarqua Emma et leva un sourcil. La brune se demandait à quoi pouvait penser Emma, mais la blonde leva une main et Regina la saisit. C'était devenu une habitude pendant cette dernière semaine.

Aucune des deux femmes ne dit un mot quand elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Regina. Elles avaient l'habitude de parler jusque tard dans la nuit, et parfois, elles avaient assez de courage pour se lever du canapé pour aller se coucher. Emma avait clamé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle dorme dans la chambre de la brune si Regina ne voulait pas voir disparaître ses oreillers. Elles trouvèrent leur chemin dans le noir et Regina lâcha sa main pour aller dans la salle de bains alors qu'Emma se dirigeait dans le coin de la pièce où ses vêtements de nuit étaient posés sur une chaise.

Elle enfila rapidement son short et son débardeur, et entendit le bruit de la chasse d'eau puis du robinet. Elle frappa doucement et entra dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents.

 **« Est-ce que je vous ai remerciée ? »** Demanda Emma en prenant sa brosse à dent.

Regina cracha et se rinça la bouche, croisa le regard d'Emma dans le miroir et sourit. **« Peut-être une fois ou deux. »**

La blonde ri, fini de se brosser les dents et se tourna vers Regina.

 **« Vous vous êtes amusée ? »** Demanda Regina d'une voix incertaine, sa main sur celle d'Emma.

 **« C'était la meilleure fête d'anniversaire de toute ma vie. »** Répondit honnêtement la blonde, en entrelaçant leurs doigts pour l'entraîner hors de la salle de bains.

 **« Peut-être qu'on pourrait refaire ça l'année prochaine. »**

 **« A propos de ça…. »** Dit Emma d'une voix traînant en soulevant les couvertures de son côté du lit.

 **« Vous reviendrez. »** Insista Regina en fixant la blonde comme pour la mettre au défi de la contredire.

 **« Je sais. »** Sourit la blonde, et malgré le fait que Regina ait acquiescé, elle se sentait toujours aussi tendue. Elle se concentra sur les couvertures et s'assit sur le lit. Une douce odeur de lavande lui parvint et elle vit la brune mettre de la crème sur ses jambes. C'était une habitude qu'avait Regina avant d'aller se coucher, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Emma remarquait à quel point Regina était sensuelle.

Elle déglutit et s'allongea sur le lit, à plat ventre à côté de Regina qui avait levé un sourcil.

 **« Vous sentez bon. »** Lança la blonde en prenant une grande inspiration.

Ce fut au tour de Regina de sourire quand elle mit de la crème sur le nez d'Emma avant de poser le tube sur la table de chevet. **« Merci, ma chère. »** Quand elle se retourna vers la blonde, elle tenait un paquet et souriait timidement. **« Joyeux anniversaire en avance. »**

Emma se mit sur le côté pour faire face à Regina. Elle aurait dû savoir que la brune lui achèterait quelque chose après une fête d'anniversaire comme celle-là, mais son geste ne cesserait jamais d'émerveiller le soldat. Cette femme en face d'elle était supposée être la femme la plus effrayante de Storybrooke, et peut-être qu'elle l'était, mais Emma pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Elle connaissait l'histoire de Regina et savait combien elle était prudente, mais le fait qu'elle se refermait sur elle-même au contact de la foule permettait à la brune de se donner toute entière aux personnes qu'elle appréciait : elle et Henry. **« Regina…. »** Commença Emma doucement.

 **« C'est pour votre anniversaire, j'ai le droit. »**

 **« Vous ne pourrez pas utiliser cette carte indéfiniment. »**

Levant les yeux, Regina plaça le paquet devant Emma et lui fit signe de l'ouvrir. La blonde se redressa et commença à retirer le papier cadeau, révélant une petite boîte. Emma l'ouvrit délicatement en retenant son souffle et vit une chaîne en argent ornée d'un pendentif circulaire. Elle tint la boîte sous la lampe de chevet et l'argent refléta la lumière.

 **« Vous m'avez écrit que vous en aviez vu un quand vous aviez seize ans. »** Expliqua Regina. **« Je ne sais pas si vous le voulez toujours ou- »**

 **« Mon Dieu, Regina. »** Souffla Emma, ses yeux passant du collier au regard chocolat de la brune. **« Je ne peux vraiment pas l'accepter. »**

Regina parut se décomposer pendant quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir. **« Je peux le rapporter si vous ne l'aimez pas. »**

 **« Non. »** S'exclama Emma qui s'était totalement redressée et passait ses doigts le long de la chaîne. **« Non. Je l'adore. »**

 **« Oh. »** Souffla Regina, confuse.

 **« Vous m'avez déjà tant donné. Je ne sais même pas comment vous remercier»** Soupira Emma en secouant la tête.

 **« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Emma. »** Répondit Regina, qui avait posé sa main sur le menton d'Emma pour qu'elle relève la tête et la regarde.

 **« Mais je veux le faire. »** Grogna la blonde, exaspérée. **« Je veux vous amener avec moi, et vous montrer Boston à vous et à Henry, ou n'importe quel endroit. Et je veux vous offrir des fleurs pour votre anniversaire, et je veux voir votre visage s'illuminer le jour de Noël, et- »** Elle s'interrompit soudainement, plaquant une main contre sa bouche quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle retomba sur le lit, un bras couvrant ses yeux, le collier toujours dans sa main et soupira. **« Oh mon Dieu, ça sonnait beaucoup mieux dans ma tête. »**

Le silence avait envahi la chambre alors qu'Emma continuait de se lamenter. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que cette fois, elle avait pris le taureau par les cornes, mais elle était presque certaine que ce n'était pas ce qu'avait imaginé August quand il parlait de _"créer le bon moment"_. Regina n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle n'avait même pas bougé. Bon Dieu, elle n'aurait dû ne rien dire. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Pas quand elle devait encore passer une semaine avec Regina. Est-ce qu'elle avait mal interprété tous ces gestes ? Peut-être qu'elle devrait repartir à Boston et retrouver August. Mais Henry. Le Bed &Breakfast devait avoir des chambres de libres, non ?

Elle se mordit la joue quand elle sentit une main retirer son bras de ses yeux et sa main de sa bouche. Elle garda les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir le regard dégoûté de Regina.

Une main caressa sa joue et elle sentit le souffle de la brune sur son visage. **« Emma. »** Murmura Regina. C'était de la pitié, Emma en était sûre.

La blonde ouvrit les yeux. Elle était nez à nez avec Regina, vautrée sur le lit et elle ne put s'empêcher d'hoqueter. Elle était émerveillée par la beauté de Regina. Personne ne devrait autant ressembler à une déesse grecque. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le regard chocolat de la brune, elle se dit pendant quelques secondes que si elle avait raison, si elle avait bien interprété ces gestes, alors c'était le bon moment.

 **« Salut. »** Murmura Emma, les joues rouges.

 **« Salut. »** Sourit Regina qui dessinait des cercles sur les joues d'Emma avec son pouce. Ce geste était si doux qu'Emma aurait pu s'endormir.

 **« Vous voulez réellement faire tout ça ? »** Demanda Regina. Sa voix était légèrement plus aigüe, comme si elle espérait que ce soit vrai. Mais pourquoi quelqu'un comme Regina avait du mal à croire qu'elle méritait toutes ces choses ?

Emma acquiesça. Elle avait toujours de grands yeux et la regardait prudemment. **« Et plus encore. »** Admit-elle. Regina se mordit la joue, et Emma se redressa sur ses coudes, bougeant doucement pour garder la main de la brune sur sa joue. Si Regina était sur le point de la jeter dehors, Emma voulait garder le contact le plus longtemps possible. **« Mais la seule chose que je puisse vous donner, c'est moi. »**

La blonde grimaça et se laissa de nouveau retomber sur le lit. **« Bon Dieu, ça paraissait moins stupide dans ma tête. »** Murmura-t-elle.

Emma ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et ne vit pas Regina qui tentait de cacher son sourire, mais une main se posa de nouveau sur sa joue. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit la brune, les épaules levées et la tête penchée sur le côté. Finalement, Regina rompit le silence.

 **« Et si tout ce que je veux, c'est vous ? »**

Le cœur d'Emma manqua un battement. **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Est-ce que vous voulez me faire répéter ? »** Demanda Regina, qui n'avait pas retiré sa main du visage de la blonde et se coucha à son tour.

 **« Peut-être. »** Lança Emma en souriant.

Regina la fixa et sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. **« Je… »** Commença Regina en se mordant la joue, avant de continuer. **« J'apprécie votre présence dans ma vie, et ça va au-delà de l'amitié. »**

 **« Ah bon ? »** Demanda Emma, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles en se rapprochant de la brune.

 **« Oui. »**

 **« C'est génial ! »** Regina ri, les yeux étincelant de bonheur et Emma ri à son tour, capturant l'image de la brune pour la graver dans sa mémoire.

Elle hoqueta quand Regina approcha son visage du sien et que leurs lèvres se touchèrent. La blonde se recula, surprise et à bout de souffle. **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »**

 **« Je crée le bon moment ? »** Emma sourit. L'incertitude dans les yeux de Regina quand Emma s'était reculée avait disparu. Emma ri et colla ses lèvres contre celles de la brune.

Sa main s'accrocha au cou de Regina pour la forcer à se rapprocher, le collier pendant mollement entre ses doigts.

Regina entrouvrit la bouche, comme une invitation, et Emma ne put résister d'y engouffrer sa langue. Elle sentit le sourire sur le visage de la brune et sourit à son tour. Regina mit fin au baiser, haletante et releva la tête. Elle posa son front sur celui d'Emma.

 **« Je n'avais jamais fait quelque chose comme ça auparavant. »** Admit Regina en continuant de dessiner des cercles sur la joue d'Emma tandis que son autre main jouait avec l'ourlet du tee-shirt de la blonde.

 **« Est-ce que ça va ? »**

 **« Oui. »** Répondit-elle en acquiesçant.

Emma s'assit correctement, prenant soin de ne pas mettre trop de distance entre elle et Regina et invita la brune à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Son regard était intense, chaleureux et effrayé. Emma ouvrit le collier de ses doigts agiles et le passa autour du cou de Regina.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »** Demanda la brune, qui avait retiré sa main du visage d'Emma pour passer ses doigts sur le pendentif avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous sa chemise de nuit.

 **« C'est le mien. J'en fais ce que je veux et je veux vous le donner. »** S'exclama la blonde, grimaçant quand elle réalisa que le fermoir était plus difficile à fermer qu'à ouvrir.

Regina leva les yeux, mais resta immobile et Emma sourit. Elle avait gagné.

 **« Vous reviendrez pour ça ? »** Demanda Regina, le regard plein d'espoir.

Emma grimaça et laissa la chaîne retomber. Elle secoua la tête et ses cheveux blonds se mêlèrent à ceux de la brune. **« Je reviendrai pour vous. »**

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Nous savons que vous attendiez ce baiser avec impatience alors on espère que ce passage vous a plu et qu'il était à la hauteur de vos attentes…**

 **N'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ça dans les reviews, comme d'habitude !**

 **On vous fait pleins de bisous et on vous dit à la semaine prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note d'auteur 1 : Hey we're baaacckk ! Nous sommes vraiment désolées de ne pas avoir publié ces dernières semaines, mais nous sommes parties en vacances au dernier moment et le chapitre 8 étant déjà publié nous n'avons pas pu vous prévenir avant. Dans tous les cas voici le chapitre 9 !**

 **Nous vous remercions pour toutes vos reviews, même si nous n'avons pas pu répondre à tout le monde mais sachez que nous les avons toutes lues. Merci également pour tous vos follows et vos mises en favoris, ça nous fait toujours plaisir ! Pour répondre à moto, non nous n'avons pas abandonné cette traduction x)**

 **Enfin bref, on espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et comme d'habitude nous nous excusons à l'avance pour les fautes…**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnufresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Marck Schultz.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après ce premier baiser, ce fut difficile pour les deux femmes d'aller au lit cette nuit sans interrompre leur discussion pour laisser leurs lèvres se frôler. Emma avait du mal à croire qu'elle ait nié son attirance pour cette femme pendant tout ce temps et elle s'était promis de ne jamais plus recommencer. La nuit laissa place au jour, et même si elles ne s'étaient jamais réveillées comme dans les comédies romantiques pour adolescents, l'air était rempli d'amour et d'affection.

Ce qui avait le plus surpris Emma, c'est comment les plus petites choses avaient changé entre elle et Regina. Leurs sourires avaient toujours été vrais, leurs contacts toujours sincères, et le petit plus, c'était quand Henry passait d'une pièce à l'autre, courant du salon à la salle de jeu, laissant les deux jeunes femmes succomber au désire physique qui les tentait depuis des semaines. Réglées comme une horloge, les deux femmes tournaient la tête vers l'autre moins d'une seconde après qu'Henry ait passé le seuil de la pièce et dès que le petit garçon était sorti, leurs lèvres se rencontraient et leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient.

Chaque baiser de Regina semblait lui donner chaud et froid en même temps. "Aigre-doux" c'était le seul mot qui pouvait décrire ce sentiment. Regina était comme une averse soudaine pendant un jour de canicule – inattendue et rafraîchissante et belle et affolante – et Emma n'avait aucun problème à retirer ses chaussures pour courir innocemment dans les flaques, le soleil brûlant dans le dos, parce que chaque caresse et sourire de la brune lui rappelait qu'elle allait devoir partir. Emma savait que toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, mais avoir Regina et Henry avec elle, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas prête à laisser derrière elle, et si tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir c'était ce seul moment dans cette chaude journée avant que l'orage n'éclate, alors elle était prête à se mouiller et attraper froid s'il le fallait.

Elle savait que Regina ressentait la même chose car durant cette semaine, elle avait pris des demi-journées et avait repoussé tous ses rendez-vous qui pouvaient attendre. Regina et Emma déjeunaient ensemble, au manoir ou aux bistrots ou cafés de la ville, et cela faisait plaisir à la blonde quand leurs pieds se touchaient intentionnellement/accidentellement, et elles ne se cachaient pas quand leurs mains reposaient l'une sur l'autre sur la table du restaurant.

Elles allaient chercher Henry en fin d'après-midi et allaient au parc, visitaient quelques endroits, ou allaient au cinéma le soir, quand aller chercher Henry bouleversait leurs plans. Les enfants de la crèche entouraient Emma, lui demandant si elle pouvait voler ou si elle avait des superpouvoirs. Henry leur avait dit qu'elle était une super-héroïne. Cette admiration lui réchauffait le cœur et elle lança un regard de chien battu qui n'avait rien à envier à celui du petit garçon. Regina avait acquiescé, et elles étaient restées. Emma divertissait les petits avec des histoires sur son travail, leur apprenait la sécurité et bien-sûr, elle jouait avec eux, parce qu'Emma pouvait parfois se comporter comme une enfant. Regina s'appuya contre un mur, riant tandis qu'Emma rampait dans la maison miniature de la cour et peinait à en sortir, et discutait avec Miss Bell.

Ce fut comme ça tous les jours durant la dernière semaine qu'Emma passa à Storybrooke. Le trio passait le plus de temps possible ensemble et Emma alla dire au revoir aux habitants qui étaient devenus ses amis. Ruby et Tina avaient réussi à voler la blonde pendant une heure pour aller boire un dernier verre au " _The Rabbit Hole_ ", puis l'avait laissée partir, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Emma et de Regina, quand elles avaient remarqué que la blonde fixait sa montre. Tous les soirs, elle et Regina se mettaient au lit, discutaient jusqu'au petit matin parce que dormir semblait être insignifiant et que le temps continuait de défiler. Les seuls témoins du temps qu'elles passaient ensemble était les étoiles, dont la lumière passait entre les volets de la chambre de Regina. La nuit, rien ne pouvait les toucher. En sécurité dans leur bulle, il n'y avait aucune réunion à organiser, pas de patrouille à effectuer; seulement Regina et Emma, couchées sous le ciel qui ne faisait plus qu'un avec la terre.

En un battement de cil, c'était Jeudi, et Emma avait son avion à trois heures du matin le lendemain pour rejoindre Fort Benning, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à partir.

La réalité de la situation frappa la blonde de plein fouet quand elle se réveilla ce matin-là, Regina endormie à côté d'elle, le visage tourné vers la blonde, une main au milieu du lit alors qu'elle s'était endormie en traçant des cercles sur le dos de la main d'Emma. Leur conversation nocturne avait continué jusque quatre heures du matin quand, malgré ses efforts, les yeux de Regina avaient commencés à se fermer, alors qu'elle continuait d'affirmer qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée. Tout comme la brune, Emma ne voulait pas que la nuit s'achève, mais la regarder dormir était devenu son passe-temps favori, et elle en profita pour passer une main dans les cheveux bruns.

Éveillée, Regina était parfaite, mais endormie, la brune semblait sortir d'un conte de fées – une beauté endormie qu'elle ne voulait pas réveiller pour pouvoir continuer de la regarder dormir. Emma prit un petit moment pour garder l'image de Regina dans son esprit. Elle s'approcha doucement, mettant fin à la distance qui les séparait, et passa une main sur la tempe de la brune, où la lumière se reflétait, caressa la cicatrice le long de sa lèvre, la bosse de sa clavicule et regarda les frissons courir sur sa peau. Chaque bosse, chaque cicatrice, chaque parcelle de sa peau inondait ses yeux jusqu'à ce que la seule chose qu'elle ait à l'esprit soit Regina.

Le changement de respiration de Regina indiquait qu'elle commençait à se réveiller et Emma l'aida à rejoindre le monde des vivants avec quelques baisers bien placés, le nez contre sa joue alors que ses lèvres se posaient doucement contre celles de la brune. Un rire résonna sur sa joue et les mains de Regina entourèrent instinctivement sa taille alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

 **« Salut. »** Murmura la blonde en se recouchant pour faire face à la brune.

 **« Salut. »** Répondit Regina. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient de bonheur avant que la tristesse prenne doucement la place. **« C'est ton dernier jour. »**

 **« Je sais. »** S'excusa Emma comme si elle pouvait contrôler une telle chose. **« Mais je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment. C'est un jour comme un autre. »**

Regina pouffa doucement avant que son pessimisme ne prenne le dessus. Emma posa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune pour la distraire. **« Bonjour. »** Lança-t-elle ostensiblement.

Regina leva les yeux, mais acquiesça. **« Bonjour. »**

 **« Tu as bien dormi ? »**

 **« Etonnamment bien. Tu pourrais être aussi confortable que mes oreillers. »**

 **« Je pourrais. »**

 **« Bien que le duvet d'oie s'ajuste aux formes de mon corps. »** Raisonna la brune.

 **« Je suis sûre que je peux le faire moi aussi. »** Sourit Emma effrontément, en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Regina éclata de rire et secoua la tête, malgré ses joues rouges, en imaginant les intentions de la blonde. Elle se redressa, balança ses jambes hors du lit pour s'asseoir sur le bord, le dos tourné. Elle haussa les épaules et lança un regard taquin derrière elle. **« Peut-être que nous le saurons quand tu reviendras. »**

Emma ouvrit de grands yeux, choquée par les propos de la brune, et ne réussit qu'à couiner un **"Quoi ?"** d'une voix aigüe.

 **« Considère ça comme une motivation. »** Répondit Regina alors qu'elle se levait et entrait dans la salle de bain en se déhanchant.

Avec un sourire, Emma s'assit à son tour et se leva pour faire le lit. **« Tu vas réveiller Henry et moi je m'occupe du petit-déjeuner. »**

* * *

Emma avait insisté pour qu'ils passent une journée aussi normale que possible, mais à chaque minute qui passait, elle se rendait compte que c'était une minute de plus qui la rapprochait du départ. Elle alla courir comme à son habitude, mais emprunta une route un peu plus longue qui la mena en dehors de la ville et salua chaque personne qu'elle croisait. Elle s'arrêta au restaurant, commanda deux cafés et une "patte d'ours" *, friandise dont elle était devenue accro pendant son séjour à Storybrooke. Elle avait essayé de payer sa commande mais Ruby et sa grand-mère l'avait presque fichue à la porte, la menaçant que ce serait sa dernière patte d'ours si elle ne revenait pas. L'habituel combat pour habiller Henry se fit entendre alors qu'Emma entrait dans le manoir et fermait la porte derrière elle, déposant les deux cafés ainsi qu'une note pour Regina sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche.

Après une douche rapide, Emma rencontra les deux bruns dans le couloir où Henry se jeta sur elle, l'entourant de ses petits bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle le prenne sur son dos, utilisant un bras pour le maintenir et l'autre pour entourer la taille de Regina et ils descendirent l'escalier. Bien qu'Emma ait promis d'être le chef cuisinier ce matin, après avoir posé Henry sur un des tabourets, les deux femmes commencèrent la pâte pour les gaufres et préparèrent les différentes baies. La blonde sourit, Regina s'était arrêtée de battre la pâte quand elle avait vu les deux cafés posés sur le comptoir et sourit à son tour en voyant _Bonjour ma belle_ et le smiley inscrits sur la note posée à côté. La brune s'avança vers la table où Emma coupait les fraises et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

C'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à la vie de famille pour Emma. Assise autour d'une table pour le petit-déjeuner, sa main touchant celle de Regina pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, Henry qui racontait son rêve de la nuit dernière qui ressemblait étrangement à ce qui se passait dans _La Maison de Mickey._ Le trio était allé au Centre Commercial plus tôt dans la semaine, et en arrivant devant le magasin Disney, Emma avait acheté au petit garçon l'intégralité de la série. Il n'avait pas arrêté de la regarder depuis, totalement énamouré d'avoir ses personnages préférés de Disney réunit sous le même toit.

Mais une fois la vaisselle terminée, Emma retourna dans la chambre d'ami enfiler un pull pour une dernière sortie aux écuries, et la vue de son sac au pied du lit suffit à faire éclater la bulle qu'elle avait créé ce matin. Elle déglutit et inspira un grand coup, referma la porte et s'assit sur le lit en soupirant, fixant cette pièce qui était devenue sa chambre pendant presque un mois. Plus tard, elle était devenue familière avec la chambre de Regina, mais ici, dans la chambre d'ami du manoir, Emma avait commencé à entrevoir la possibilité d'avoir un foyer.

Pendant les premiers jours dans le manoir, Regina avait réveillé Emma de ses cauchemars et les deux femmes s'étaient assises sur son lit, appuyées sur la tête de lit, côte à côte, ou étaient allées dans la cuisine boire un thé pour Regina et un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle pour Emma, et avait parlé jusque l'aube.

Quelques fois, Henry aidait Emma à faire ses exercices, le petit garçon était utilisé comme poids ou s'asseyait et comptait inconsciemment le nombre de pompes, parfois même en espagnol – que Regina lui avait appris.

La première fois que Regina avait fait la lessive pour Emma, la blonde avait retrouvé ses vêtements rangés dans l'armoire de sa chambre, son sac replié au-dessus. Cette intrusion l'avait gênée pendant quelques secondes, mais ses vêtements n'avaient jamais senti aussi bon et n'avaient jamais été aussi doux, et Regina semblait s'occuper d'elle mieux que tous ses parents adoptifs réunis. Depuis, Emma avait continué de ranger ses affaires dans cette armoire.

Jusqu'à maintenant. Ses vêtements avaient retrouvés leur place dans son sac, bien plus remplit que quand elle était arrivée. Un nouveau pull s'était ajouté à sa collection, rouge avec écrit en gris "Propriété des chevaliers de Storybrooke", correspondant ironiquement à la mascotte du lycée de la ville – pas étonnant qu'Henry en ait fait une fixation. Il appartenait à Regina quand elle était lycéenne, et Emma avait pensé à le voler (seulement parce qu'il portait l'odeur de la brune), mais elle l'avait trouvé plié et rangé avec ses affaires. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi discrète qu'elle l'avait pensé.

Elle attrapa son sac, fouilla dedans, et sourit quand elle y trouva les lettres et dessins qu'elle gardait et auquels elle tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. C'était avec ça que tout avait commencé. De nouvelles photos avaient rejoint son sac et elle était excitée de les amener avec elle. Les murs de la base ne seraient plus jamais nus, ils ne seraient plus seulement recouverts de son emploi du temps et d'itinéraires. Elle avait maintenant toute une collection d'images et de photographies, le visage de ses amis immortalisé sur papier, qu'elle pourrait regarder pendant ces nuits qu'elle passerait loin d'eux.

Les quelques photos qu'elle possédait déjà d'elle, d'August et de Neal était les premières de la pile, mais alors qu'elle passait en revue les photos, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors que défilait devant elle de précieux souvenirs.

Regina avait pris une photo d'Emma et Henry pendant un jour pluvieux d'avril, le troisième jour d'Emma à Storybrooke, quand Regina avait pris le reste de sa semaine. Emma tenait un parapluie dans une main et de l'autre, guidait Henry sur le chemin de la Mairie. Le petit garçon était habillé d'un imperméable bleu, d'un bonnet rouge, et de bottes de pluie jaunes. Il ressemblait à une version humanoïde de l'ours Paddington * . Ni Emma, ni Henry n'avaient remarqué qu'ils avaient été pris en photo. Henry avait était distrait pas les flaques d'eau qui se formaient sous ses bottes, et Emma vérifiait que le petit garçon soit protégé de la pluie. Regina les attendait sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée et avait rapidement attrapé son appareil photo pour capturer l'instant.

Les photos suivantes étaient toujours d'elle et Henry où le petit garçon était assis sur ses genoux, lui faisait câlin, les bras autour de son cou, et une où il était installé confortablement sur ses épaules. Regina avait failli faire une crise cardiaque mais Emma et Henry lui avait promis de faire attention, et Regina les avait laissé s'amuser. Ce qui était resté leur petit secret, c'est quand Emma avait mal calculé la hauteur de l'embrasure de la porte et qu'Henry s'y était cogné.

C'est à partir de la photo de la fête d'anniversaire d'Henry que Regina commençait à apparaître. Emma avait pris quelques clichés avec Henry, portant tous les deux leurs armures, que Regina avait gardé. La brune avait fait un double d'une photographie particulière, quand Emma avait fabriqué la couronne de Regina et que le trio avait immortalisé le moment en posant au pied de l'escalier. Henry était installé sur les genoux de Regina, le sourire aux lèvres et tentait de passer un bras autour d'Emma qui avait levé son épée. Malgré la couronne en papier et le ruban pendant mollement sur sa clavicule, Regina ressemblait réellement à la Reine qu'elle clamait être.

Chaque image avait une histoire, un souvenir qu'Emma s'était promis de garder toute sa vie. Quelques photographies étaient plus récentes, comme celles de son anniversaire, où elle était assise sur le canapé avec Ruby et Tina, ou le cliché le plus comique du groupe d'invités, apparemment penchés et aveuglés par la lumière rouge de l'appareil tandis qu'ils essayaient de se placer autour de la table du salon, et souriaient vers Henry, derrière l'appareil photo, qui avait tenu à essayait ses talents de photographe. Regina ne fut pas surprise de constater qu'Henry avait laissé son pouce sur l'objectif quand elle alla faire développer les photos.

Emma regarda la dernière photographie, et sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était une photographie d'elle et de Regina, prise deux jours après sa fête d'anniversaire quand elles étaient revenues du magasin et que Regina avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucun cliché d'elles deux seulement.

 **« On va arranger ça. »** Lança la blonde en attrapant l'appareil photo et en le tenant devant elles. Regina avait grimacé mais s'était pressée aux côtés d'Emma, la tête posée sur son épaule et les deux femmes avaient posé, souriantes.

Regina avait fait un double de cette photo aussi.

Emma avait le cœur brisé de devoir laissé tout ça derrière elle. C'était ironique, vraiment. Elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé, pour que finalement, elle en arrive là. Si elle n'avait pas était orpheline, elle n'aurait jamais été en famille d'accueil elle n'aurait jamais été traitée différemment par les autres enfants qui avaient vus ses chaussures trouées et ses tee-shirts bien trop larges comme de la pauvreté. Elle n'aurait jamais adopté une attitude rebelle et n'aurait pas eu de problème avec l'autorité, ou avec la police. Si elle ne s'était pas engagée dans l'armée, Emma n'aurait jamais rencontré Regina et Henry, et maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était tourner le dos à cette institution qui lui avait donné une seconde chance. Elle se résonna, elle pouvait tenir quelques années de plus. Encore cinq ans et elle serait totalement libre. Peut-être qu'après, elle pourrait intégrer la Garde Nationale.

Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit Henry crier et pleurer, et sans même s'en rendre compte, Emma rangea les photographies dans son sac et couru vers la porte. Elle monta les escaliers à toute vitesse, suivit les pleurs jusque dans la salle de jeu prête à poser un baiser sur n'importe quel bobo, ou à faire fuir tout monstre qui aurait décidé d'effrayer le petit garçon, mais tout ce qu'elle vit quand elle entra dans la pièce fut Regina, à genoux devant la tente pop-up *, le visage tordu par une grimace.

 **« S'il te plaît, mon chéri, ne pleure pas. »** Murmura Regina, en ratissant la toile de la tente avec ses ongles, comme si ce simple geste pouvait suffire à calmer le petit garçon.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** Demanda Emma, confuse. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Regina et passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la tente. Un des oreillers d'Henry passa à quelques centimètres de son visage alors que le petit garçon s'était mis à lancer tout un tas de choses pour prévenir une quelconque intrusion. **« Hey. »** Gronda la blonde instinctivement. **« On ne jette pas ses jouets, Monsieur. »**

Il gesticula sur le sol matelassé de la tente, sans doute pour faire le plus de bruit possible, et continua de pleurer.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleure ? »** Demanda Emma, en regardant Regina.

Regina se mordit la lèvre et pencha la tête. **« Je lui ai dit qu'il n'irait pas à la crèche aujourd'hui. »**

 **« Je pensais qu'il le savait ? »** Questionna la blonde, confuse. **« Est-ce que c'est la journée de l'art et du dessin aujourd'hui ? »**

 **« Oui, mais ce n'est pas le problème. »** Regina se rapprocha et posa sa main sur celle de la blonde. **« Je lui ai dit que tu devais retourner travailler et que c'était pour cela qu'on devait sortir pour t'amener à l'aéroport. »**

Emma hocha la tête et tourna les yeux vers la tente où les pleurs d'Henry s'étaient transformés en reniflements.

 **« Il ne veut pas que tu t'en ailles. »** Avoua Regina, bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire. Elle arrêta la blonde d'un geste de la main quand elle voulut de nouveau entrer dans la tente. **« Tu ne peux pas entrer dans son château sans son autorisation. »**

Sans rien dire, Emma leva la toile malgré l'avertissement de Regina mais la laissa vite retomber quand elle entendit le cri perçant d'Henry. Elle hocha la tête, penaude, quand la brune lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _Je te l'avais dit_ et se mit à plat ventre pour passer la tête dans le tunnel placé de l'autre côté de la tente. **« Henry. »** Appela Emma, en tapotant sur la toile pour annoncer sa présence. Ses reniflements s'étaient espacés mais n'avaient pas cessés. **« Eh, petit bout, est-ce que je peux entrer ? »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« Comment ça, non ? »**

 **« Je ne veux pas aller à l'aéroport. »**

 **« Mais je veux te voir avant de partir. »** Raisonna-t-elle.

 **« Tu restes. »** Le ton qu'il avait employé était ferme et insistant.

 **« J'aimerai pouvoir rester, Henry. »** Si elle avait pu faire une seule promesse au petit garçon, elle aurait aimé que ce soit celle-là.

Il renifla une fois de plus avant de passer la tête par la fenêtre, ses yeux étaient rouges et son nez coulait. **« Dit leur que tu es malade. »** Offrit-t-il plein d'espoir.

Emma rit et Regina sourit devant l'idée adorable et innocente de l'enfant.

 **« Il faut que je sois vraiment malade pour qu'ils me donnent un jour de repos. »**

 **« Chéri. »** Encouragea doucement Regina, toujours agenouillée. Elle ne dit rien de plus, mais sa voix traînante montrait une conversation silencieuse avec son fils, et sans rien dire, Henry poussa la toile de la tente pour les inviter à entrer dans son antre.

L'intérieur de la tente était rouge vif et éclairé par le soleil qui frappait contre la fenêtre de la pièce. La tente n'était pas grande, les deux femmes pouvaient seulement entrer leurs têtes et leurs bras, mais une fois installée, Emma pouvait voir Henry, dans un coin, Rex, une tortue des mers et Rex Junior dans les bras, les joues encore humides et les lèvres serrées.

 **« Viens là, chéri. »** Lança Regina, les bras tendus vers le petit garçon.

Le conflit qu'elles lisaient dans les yeux d'Henry montrait aux deux jeunes femmes que même s'il voulait être réconforté et avoir la promesse qu'il aurait ce qu'il désirait, il voulait exprimer son mécontentement et refusa la tendresse de sa mère en secouant la tête.

 **« Mais on va monter à cheval aujourd'hui. »** Répondit Regina. **« On ne peut pas le faire si tu restes ici toute la journée. »**

 **« Mais je ne veux pas qu'Emma s'en aille. »** S'écria Henry en gémissant, les larmes roulant de nouveaux sur ses joues.

 **« Oh chéri. »** Grimaça la brune en tirant le petit garçon vers elle. Il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul et entoura sa mère de ses bras, imbibant sa chemise de ses larmes. **« Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille, moi non plus. »** Murmura-t-elle doucement à son oreille, en caressant son dos, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Emma grimaça en regardant Regina et Henry. Elle réussit à rentrer un peu plus dans la tente et donna un léger coup de tête à Henry. Il se calma et se servit de son tee-shirt pour essuyer son nez, toussa pour regagner le contrôle de sa respiration. Elle leva son petit doigt vers lui, et lui lança un regard implorant, pas seulement à Henry, mais aussi à Regina. **« Je te promet que je reviendrai, et on s'amusera encore plus. »**

Il regarda son doigt toujours levé, septique. **« Quand ? »**

Emma sourit. **« Je ne sais pas encore, mais dès que je peux, je reviens directement ici. »**

 **« Demain ? »** Demanda Henry, plein d'espoir.

Elle sourit tristement, et Regina le serra un peu plus contre elle. **« Pas demain, mon grand. »** Dit la brune.

 **« Après-demain ? »**

Emma secoua la tête. **« Pas tout de suite, chéri. Mais tu sais quoi ? »** Il releva la tête de la poitrine de sa mère pour lui monter qu'il l'écoutait. **« On pourra s'écrire. Tes dessins me manquent. Est-ce que tu aimerais dessiner pour moi ? »**

Il acquiesça doucement, s'essuya de nouveau le nez sur son tee-shirt et laissa Regina sécher ses larmes avec son pouce.

 **« Tu pourras aider maman à écrire à Emma.** » Ajouta Regina. **« Tu te souviens des cadeaux que tu as choisi ? »**

Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois, convaincu.

 **« Est-ce que tu peux sortir maintenant ou est-ce qu'on va devoir camper là toute la journée ? »** Demanda Emma d'un ton léger.

Henry releva la tête, pensant visiblement que camper dans la tente était aussi alléchant que d'aller voir les chevaux, mais son amour pour les animaux surpassait son désir de camper et il hocha la tête. **« On va monter à cheval maintenant ? »**

Regina déposa un baiser sur son front. **« Oui, on va les voir maintenant. »**

 **« Très bien. »** Dit Emma d'une voix traînante en haussant les épaules. **« Mais pas avant d'avoir un câlin."**

Elle n'eut pas attendre longtemps pour qu'Henry se lève et se jette sur elle, ses bras autour de son cou, la serrant farouchement. Emma n'avait pas l'habitude des câlins, mais c'était avant d'arriver à Storybrooke où le besoin de serrer Henry dans ses bras et de passer un bras autour de la taille de Regina s'était fait sentir et s'était devenu un geste instinctif. Alors qu'elle serrait le petit garçon contre elle, ce petit bout qu'elle avait vu grandir au travers des lettres et des dessins envoyés, elle mit tout son amour dans cette étreinte parce qu'elle ne savait pas à quel point l'enfant pouvait grandir avant qu'elle ne le voit de nouveau.

* * *

La journée passa bien trop vite pour Emma. Une minute, Regina l'incitait à monter sur un cheval deux fois plus gros que ça coccinelle (probablement plus rapide aussi, avait plaisanté Regina). Il avait fallu un baiser bien placé et un regard plein de promesses pour qu'Emma mette son pied sur l'étrier pour monter sur le dos de l'animal, calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre parce que les animaux pouvaient sentir la peur. Les tanks, c'était une chose, ils avaient un conducteur et n'allaient pas plus vite que dix kilomètres à l'heure, mais les chevaux, ils avaient une conscience bien à eux et pouvaient ruer, vous projetant à trente mètres et vous rouer de coups. La brune avait doucement ri quand elle avait vu le regard d'Emma alors qu'elle serrait les rênes de toutes ses forces. Regina et Henry étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre sur leur propre étalon qui avait l'air bien plus féroce que le sien. Mère et fils étaient adorables, avec leurs casques et jodhpurs * assortis, et Emma aurait aimé avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser cet instant et l'emmener avec elle. Ce fut presque aussi mémorable quand elle faillit heurter une branche, distraite quand Regina s'était mise à chanter une berceuse en espagnol pour Henry. Elle avait été réprimandée par la brune pour avoir été aussi imprudente, mais pour elle, ça en valait largement la peine.

Le temps que le trio rentre pour un déjeuner un peu tardif, Henry, fatigué des activités de la journée passée, refusa néanmoins de faire la sieste. On aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas perdre une seule minute à dormir alors qu'il pouvait s'amuser avec Emma, mais quand les deux femmes s'installèrent dans le canapé, Henry se blottit entre elles, et s'endormit. Emma l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre, Rex coincé sous son bras avant de poser un baiser sur le front du petit garçon et de rejoindre Regina qui l'attendait dans le patio, un verre de vin à la main, assise sur une chaise à bascule.

 **« Hey. »** Lança Emma, en prenant place à côté d'elle et entrelaçant automatiquement leurs doigts.

 **« Hey. »** Sourit doucement Regina en contemplant son jardin.

 **« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »**

Regina haussa les épaules et soupira. **« Demain, ce sera bizarre. »**

 **« Je sais. »** Souffla Emma. Elle défit leurs mains pour prendre le verre de vin de Regina et le poser sur la petite table devant elles, puis passa un bras autour de la brune. **« J'ai pris l'habitude d'être ici. »**

Regina posa la tête dans le cou d'Emma. **« Est-ce que tu sais où tu iras ? »**

 **« Géorgie, pour le moment. »** Répondit la blonde.

 **« Tu ne seras pas à l'étranger ? »** Emma sentit Regina se crisper en posant cette question.

 **« Pas que je saches. »**

 **« Bien. »** Lança Regina fermement, sa main s'était refermée inconsciemment sur le tee-shirt d'Emma, et elle le serrait de toutes ses forces.

La blonde sourit, la tête posée sur celle de Regina, et murmura. **« Tu vas vraiment me manquer. »**

Regina ri doucement, releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Emma. **« Tu m'écriras toujours. »** C'était un fait qu'aucune des deux femmes ne pouvaient nier.

 **« Tu es autoritaire. »** Taquina Emma en souriant.

Regina secoua la tête et pinça la blonde. **« Tu vas me manquer toi aussi. »**

Comme des aimants, les deux jeunes femmes furent attirées l'une vers l'autre, leurs lèvres se rencontrant dans un doux baiser. **« Ca va me manquer ça aussi. »** Lança Emma quand elle eut réussi à reprendre son souffle.

Regina sourit avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, plus passionnément. **« Est-ce que tu as une carte téléphonique ? Henry veut que tu l'appelle. »**

 **« Seulement Henry ? »**

 **« Je suppose que je pourrais te parler aussi. »**

Emma sourit et acquiesça.

 **« Bien. »** Sans rien dire d'autre, Regina posa ses mains sur le visage d'Emma et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. La surprise de la blonde ne dura que quelques secondes, et ses mains se posèrent sur la hanche de la brune.

Mon Dieu, avaient-t-elles réellement attendu tout ce temps ? Pendant un bref instant, Emma pensait mériter une médaille pour avoir résister au charme de Regina Mills, mais la vérité, c'était que si elle devait attendre un siècle entier pour avoir une chance d'embrasser cette femme, elle attendrait.

Un grognement se fit entendre entre elle, vibrant contres leurs lèvres avides. Quand Emma sentit le bout d'une langue danser contre ses lèvres, elle ouvrit la bouche, haletant alors que la langue de Regina jouait sur son palais, le caressant avec insistance, plein de promesses. Emma ne pût s'empêcher de sourire contre les lèvres rouges parce que même si elle n'avait Regina que pour quelques heures encore, elle savait qu'elle l'avait rien que pour elle, elle savait qu'elle pourrait l'embrasser quand elle le voudrait, elle savait qu'elle faisait maintenant partie de leur vie, et c'était suffisant pour la rendre heureuse.

Elle pinça la lèvre inférieure de la brune avant de couvrir de baisers sa mâchoire. Elle atteignit finalement son oreille et passa sa langue sur le lobe, faisant rire Regina qui avait levé l'épaule pour se protéger et se détacha d'Emma.

 **« Tu es chatouilleuse à cet endroit. »** Lança Emma, fière de sa découverte en se penchant sur la brune recroquevillée.

 **« J'ai été surprise. »** Répondit Regina d'un air pétulant, en croisant les bras.

 **« Oh vraiment ? »** Demanda Emma en décroisant les bras de la brune pour les placer autour de son cou.

 **« Mmhmm. »** Regina avait déjà fermé les yeux quand Emma se reconcentra sur son cou. Elle passa les doigts sur le lobe de son oreille, pressant la jeune femme contre elle. C'est quand la brune émit un petit cri aigu et se défie d'Emma que Regina réalisa que la blonde avait de nouveau enfoui son visage dans son cou et passait de nouveau sa langue contre son oreille. **« Okay. »** S'exclama Regina. **« Je suis chatouilleuse. »**

La blonde sourit et continua à mordiller son oreille, pressant son corps contre le sien alors que Regina se retenait de rire. Emma réussit à la faire grogner/rire, mais quand ses doigts dansèrent le long de l'estomac de la brune, Regina frémi et entoura Emma de ses bras pour la serrer encore plus fort.

Mais la blonde mis fin aux baisers, un regard interrogateur. **« Hey, est-ce que tu n'as pas insulté ma voiture de monstre quand je suis arrivée ici ? »**

Regina leva les yeux, ne s'excusa pas, et mis fin à la discussion avec une nouvelle série de baisers.

* * *

L'aéroport était étrangement calme à deux heures du matin. Emma, Regina et Henry étaient arrivés à l'Aéroport International de Boston depuis plusieurs heures.

Emma avait fait ses adieux à Storybrooke peu de temps après le dîner quand le trio avait passé leur dernière soirée ensemble en confectionnant des mini-pizzas et des chaussons aux pommes avec de la glace, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Henry et de la blonde. Ils devaient partir tôt, mais les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rendues compte qu'Henry, qui s'était réveillée pendant qu'elles étaient dans le patio, avait caché le sac d'Emma sous le lit, et que ses chaussures avaient été jetées au sous-sol. Ses bottines avaient été plus longues à trouver. Emme devait l'admettre, le petit garçon était très intelligent à seulement trois ans. Il tenait ça de sa mère. Elle se demanda de nouveau quel genre de bêtise ferait le garçon quand il serait plus grand.

La Benz suivit la Volkswagen jusqu'à Boston où Emma déposa sa voiture dans le garage qu'elle louait. Elle rangea son sac dans la Mercedes et Regina les conduisit jusqu'à l'aéroport. Ils étaient arrivés peu après minuit.

L'enregistrement de la blonde effectué, et une fois que tout était dans l'ordre, il leur suffisait d'attendre l'appel d'embarquement.

Henry s'était assoupi depuis longtemps, entre Augusta et Gardiner, et selon Regina, il avait généreusement accepté de la divertir avec le jeu _Je vois_ avant que les vibrations de la voiture ne le berce. Il avait repéré beaucoup d'arbres sur la route de Boston. Henry avait réussi à les faire s'arrêter pour aller boire un café à Biddeford, s'étirer les jambes et manger un morceau. Il s'était rendormi sur le siège à l'arrière, la veste de sa mère roulée sous sa tête, Rex blottit dans ses bras. Il avait promis à Emma qu'il lui donnerait, mais la blonde était heureuse qu'il le garde. Il en avait plus besoin qu'elle.

 **« Tout ira bien pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda Emma en brisant le silence, et en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

 **« Je ne suis pas invalide. »** Répondit Regina en souriant, même si le ton de sa voix la trahissait.

 **« Je sais. »** Murmura Emma, en caressant le dos de la main de la brune avec son pouce.

Le silence se réinstalla et Emma se remit à penser au mois qui s'était écoulé à une vitesse folle. Elle se souvint de s'être vite ennuyée chez August, et une partie d'elle avait voulu retourné à la base, mais elle était heureuse qu'August l'ai poussée à partir pour rencontrer Regina. Malgré la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle était partie, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être heureuse d'avoir à présent un endroit qu'elle considérait comme sa maison, même si elle hésitait encore à l'appeler comme tel. C'était Storybrooke. Sa maison. Un endroit lui manquerait. Ses habitants lui manqueraient. Avoir quelqu'un qui se préoccupait d'elle. Oui, c'était définitivement chez elle.

Regina tentait de combattre la fatigue après cinq heures de route. Emma se sentit coupable quand, encore une fois, cette femme qui n'avait aucune obligation envers elle, avait réussi à passer les murs qu'Emma avait construits, et était tout même prête à faire tout ça pour elle. Elle était étonnée qu'une femme comme Regina puisse exister. Mais la brune était là, ouvrant sporadiquement ses yeux pour ne pas tomber de sommeil, la tête contre le bras d'Emma.

 **« Tu peux dormir. »** Suggéra la blonde. **« Je te réveillerais quand je devrai embarquer. »**

Regina se redressa, secoua la tête et posa ses mains sur ses joues. **« Ça va. »**

 **« Tu es fatiguée. »**

 **« J'ai réservé une chambre d'hôtel pour Henry et moi. »** Expliqua Regina. **« Long week-end. »**

 **« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'aies pas prévu ? »** Taquina Emma. Elle rit quand Regina leva un sourcil qui représentait parfaitement l'effroyable Madame le Maire.

 _"Les personnes ayant un billet en première classe pour le vol 436 pour Hartsfield-Jackson, Aéroport International d'Atlanta, sont priées de se présenter au Terminal._ _"_

En entendant l'annonce, Emma se leva et prit son sac. **« Je vais me changer en vitesse. »**

Regina acquiesça, et regarda Emma marcher jusqu'au large hall où se trouvaient les toilettes.

La brune ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle se rongeait les ongles et grimaça quand elle tira trop fort sur un de ses cuticules. Le départ de la blonde la rendait anxieuse. **« Tout va bien. »** Se répéta-t-elle. Ce n'était pas comme si Emma partait à la guerre. Elle allait seulement rejoindre Fort Benning pendant quelques temps. Elle pourrait très bien terminer son service en étant simplement réserviste. Beaucoup de soldats finissaient leurs services sans partir à l'étranger. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

La logique aurait dû apaiser Regina mais au lieu de ça, elle imagina Emma au milieu de la guerre, les balles qui sifflent, les bombes qui explosent et les bâtiments qui brûlent.

Regina se réprimanda pour être aussi pessimiste. L'armée, ce n'était pas toujours ça –les armes, les bombes et les prisonniers de guerre. Elle avait lu que beaucoup de soldats appréciaient leur temps de service, leurs amitiés avec leurs pairs, et l'apprentissage de différentes compétences. C'était Emma. Elle était une survivante. Tout irait bien.

Un léger grognement se fit entendre à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers Henry qui était recroquevillé sur un des sièges et murmurait dans son sommeil.

 **« Shhh. »** Souffla-t-elle, une main sur le dos du petit garçon tandis que l'autre repoussait quelques mèches de cheveux bruns de devant son visage. Elle avait presque réussi à lui faire couper les cheveux, mais Emma lui avait dit que s'il voulait ressembler à Jim Hawkins, il devait se faire un piercing à l'oreille. La blonde avait était convaincante, et s'était attendue à ce qu'Henry se couvre les oreilles, crie en imaginant le bruit du pistolet et essaie de se couper les cheveux lui-même. Elle avait eu tort. Maintenant, Henry ne laissait personne s'approcher de lui avec un ciseau ou une tondeuse à cheveux.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, et se refermèrent.

 **« Rendors-toi, chéri. »**

Même à moitié réveillé, il scruta les environs. **« Où est Emma ? »** Sans même attendre la réponse, ses yeux s'embrumèrent.

 **« Elle est aux toilettes. Tu pourras lui dire au revoir. »**

Il hocha la tête et se redressa malgré les efforts de Regina pour le rendormir, et grimpa sur les accoudoirs pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère. **« Elle reviendra demain ? »** Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir, ses deux mains sur le visage de Regina.

Regina rit doucement. **« Non, chéri, pas demain. »**

Il fit la moue et s'apprêta à montrer son mécontentement quand il tourna la tête et eut l'air apeuré. Regina chercha la source de cette soudaine intimidation et vit Emma, qui se dirigeait vers eux, dans son uniforme beige et vert, ses cheveux coiffés en chignon. Si Regina l'avait croisée dans la rue, et aurait pu croire que cette femme était quelqu'un de sérieux et strict et non pas comme quelqu'un de complétement déjanté. La transformation d'Emma Swan en Caporal Swan était impressionnante. Elle n'était plus la jeune femme à la crinière blonde qui pourchassait son fils avec une épée en carton. Elle était maintenant un soldat discipliné qui en avait vu beaucoup trop pour son âge.

 **« Pourquoi es-tu réveillé ? »** Demanda Emma d'une voix douce malgré la dureté de son visage. Elle s'assit à côté de Regina, pinça gentiment Henry et tendit un café à la brune, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle lui sourit en guise de remerciement et Henry passa des genoux de Regina à ceux d'Emma. Il se pencha vers elle pour observer son uniforme de plus près, curieux.

 **« L'uniforme vous va bien, Soldat. »** Commenta Regina, en glissant un bras autour des épaules d'Emma.

La blonde sourit et posa son front sur celui d'Henry. **« Je suis contente que tu sois réveillé. Je t'ai amené quelque chose à toi aussi. »**

 **« Un cadeau ? »** Demanda le petit garçon.

Elle sortit un pin's du drapeau américain de sa poche et le fit rouler dans la paume de sa main. **« Il n'y avait qu'une seule boutique ouverte à cette heure-ci. »**

Henry n'entendit pas son explication il s'était déjà emparé du pin's et l'inspectait avec des yeux experts. **« Est-ce que c'est un jouet ? »**

Elle secoua la tête. **« Tu te souviens quand tu m'a dit que tu voulais un collier comme le mien et celui d'August ? »** Quand Henry acquiesça, elle continua. **« C'est un peu ça, sauf que tu peux l'accrocher à ton tee-shirt. Je travaille pour eux aussi. »** Expliqua la blonde en pointant le pin's du doigt. **« Et tu peux faire semblant de travailler pour eux aussi. »**

Il acquiesça. Regina sourit et tous les deux tirèrent sur le tee-shirt du petit garçon pour qu'Emma puisse y accrocher le pin's. La blonde sourit à son tour, le pressa prudemment sur le tee-shirt et referma le mécanisme. Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite. **« Regarde-toi, mon grand. »**

Henry baissa le regard sur la broche et sourit. **« Regarde, maman ! »**

 **« Je vois, chéri. »** Dit Regina en tirant sur son tee-shirt. **« Ça te va bien à toi aussi. »**

Il gloussa joyeusement, descendit des genoux d'Emma et courut vers le siège qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt, le manteau de Regina posé contre le dossier et Rex qui continuait sa nuit. Il attrapa le dinosaure et fit demi-tour vers Emma. **« Rex est bien aussi. »** Dit-il en inclinant le dinosaure à droite et à gauche pour imiter une dance. **« Il est à toi. »**

 **« Chéri… »** Tenta de raisonner Emma, mais Henry grimpa sur ses genoux et plaça Rex dans les bras de la blonde.

 **« Rex est vraiment doué pour les câlins. »** Expliqua Henry en jouant avec les pattes de la peluche. **« Il n'aime pas jouer à cache-cache parce que je le trouve toujours et que je choisis toujours les meilleures cachettes, et il chasse les mauvais rêves. »**

Emma sentit son cœur se serrer, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle attrapa Henry et Rex et les serra contre elle. **« Tu es le meilleur, mon grand. »**

Il gloussa contre la poitrine d'Emma. **« Je sais. »** Lança-t-il en se reculant et en pointant le **E. Swan** inscrit sur la veste de la blonde. **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

 **« Mon nom. »** Expliqua Emma.

 **« Est-ce que tu peux montrer à Emma que tu sais tes lettres. »** Interrompis Regina.

Il fronça le front, concentré. **« E…Ssss…W…ah…A…et…N ! »**

 **« Beau travail, chéri. »** S'exclama Regina avec fierté alors qu'Emma leva la main vers le petit garçon pour un high-five, et Henry tapa joyeusement dans sa paume. **« Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? »**

Il ferma un œil, réfléchissant. **« Emma ? »**

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent et la blonde secoua la tête. **« C'est écrit Swan. C'est mon nom de famille. »**

Hochant la tête rapidement, Henry regarda de nouveau l'uniforme de la blonde jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'insigne de son rang cousue sur la manche. **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

Il pointa du doigt les deux chevrons au-dessus.

 **« C'est pour que les autres personnes sachent que je suis Caporal. »**

 **« Et moi, je suis quoi ? »** Demanda l'enfant.

Emma avait de l'imagination, et Regina se mit à réfléchir à une réponse acceptable au cas où la blonde ne serait pas assez rapide, mais moins d'une seconde plus tard, Emma sourit. **« Tu te souviens de la pomme sur ton bouclier à ta fête d'anniversaire ? »**

Il acquiesça.

 **« Ça veut dire que tu es un Mills, comme ta maman. »**

 **« Oui ! »** S'écria Henry avant que son visage ne s'illumine. **« Tu en avait une aussi. Sur ton épée, tu en avais une aussi. »**

Cette fois, ce fut Regina qui sourit. Elle donna un léger coup d'épaule à Emma, et essaya de dissimuler son sourire derrière son gobelet. **« Oui, ma chère, tu en avais une aussi. »**

 **« On est tous des Mills. »** Décida Henry.

La pensée d'être revendiquée par quelqu'un effraya Emma, mais comme c'était le petit garçon assis sur ses genoux et sa mère, sa petite-amie aussi, réalisa-t-elle en souriant, faire partie d'une famille n'avait rien d'effrayant.

La blonde ri doucement. **« Je ne sais pas, vous avez plutôt l'air de Swans pour moi. »**

 **« Non ! »** Lança Henry. Il secoua la tête et mit une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son rire. **« Je ne suis pas un oiseau. »**

L'écho de leurs rires résonna dans le hall, quand les deux femmes réalisèrent que le petit garçon n'avait pas bien compris.

 **« Non, tu n'es pas un oiseau. »** Concéda Regina, en plaçant une main dans le dos de son fils, avant de murmurer à la blonde. **« En plus, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mon nom de jeune fille. »**

Emma vit les yeux de Regina s'illuminer, et à cet instant, ce fut comme si les deux femmes avaient réalisé l'avenir qu'elles avaient ensembles et se sourirent timidement. **« Eh bien moi non plus. »** Soutint Emma.

 **« On dirait qu'on est face à un dilemme. »** Dit Regina doucement en haussant les épaules.

Ennuyé de leur conversation et en forme malgré l'heure tardive, Henry descendit des genoux d'Emma et courut à travers le hall, l'aéroport transformé en nouveau terrain de jeux. Normalement, Regina ne l'aurait pas laissé se défouler en public, mais ils n'avaient vu qu'une seule personne depuis presque une demi-heure, alors elle le laissa s'amuser.

 **« Tu es très jolie. »** Complimenta Regina, en posant sa main sur le bras d'Emma.

 **« C'est pour ça que je me suis engagée. La tenue de camouflage me va plutôt bien. »** Taquina la blonde.

Regina leva les yeux et attrapa les doigts d'Emma et commença à passer son pouce entre l'index et le pouce de la blonde.

 **« Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? »** Demanda doucement Emma en regardant Henry faire des allers-retours entre l'accueil et les poubelles.

Regina étouffa un bâillement avec son poing. **« C'est-à-dire ? »**

 **« Quand je reviendrai. »** Expliqua la blonde. **« Je veux t'inviter à sortir. »**

Regina leva timidement les yeux vers la blonde, les joues rouges. **« Si je compte bien, ce sera notre seconde sortie. »**

 **« C'est vrai, on a déjà fait le dîner classique et le cinéma, hein ? »** Avec un sourire, Emma rajouta. **« Dommage qu'on en ait pas profité pour faire la classique partie de jambe en l'air à l'arrière de ma voiture. »**

 **« Je vois que vous avez l'esprit mal placé, soldat. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu ne me veux que pour mon corps. »**

Emma rit, serra la main de Regina et secoua la tête. **« Je n'ai pas besoin de voir à quoi tu ressembles pour savoir à quel point tu es géniale. »**

Pendant un long moment, l'air fut rempli de tellement de nostalgie que les deux femmes en eurent le souffle coupé alors que les promesses et les souvenirs comblaient l'espace entre elles.

 _"_ _Les passagers voyageant sur le vol 436 sont priés de se rendre au Terminal dès maintenant._ _"_

La voix au micro brisa le cœur d'Emma, et Regina ressentit la même chose. Elle appela Henry et déposa un baiser sur son front quand il revint en courant, puis attrapa son sac et le posa sur son épaule. Regina se leva rapidement, rassemblant elle aussi ses affaires. Henry saisit la main de chacune des deux femmes et ils se dirigèrent vers la file d'attente où quelques personnes faisaient la queue pour embarquer.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés à plusieurs mètres de là, assez près pour qu'Emma puisse embarquer au dernier moment, mais assez loin pour permettre au trio d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Sans un mot, Emma s'agenouilla et ouvrit les bras vers Henry. Le petit garçon se jeta sur elle et la serra fort, les bras autour de sa nuque. Elle l'étreignit pendant une longue minute jusqu'à ce qu'il ne perde patience et ne commence à se tortiller. Pourtant, quand elle le lâcha, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui parla fermement. **« Toi et ta maman, vous prenez soin l'un de l'autre, d'accord ? »**

 **« Ok. »** Promit Henry.

 **« N'oublie pas de lui dire que tu l'aimes tous les jours. »**

 **« Je lui dirai. »**

Sa voix se radoucit quand elle vit les yeux ébahit du petit garçon qui semblait attendre son prochain ordre. **« Tu vas me manquer, mon grand. »**

Elle lui fit câlin une dernière fois avant de se relever et de faire face à Regina. La brune avait jeté son gobelet et avait croisé les bras.

 **« Hey. »** Lança Emma en essayant de sourire.

 **« Hey. »** Répondit Regina.

La blonde posa une main sur le bras de la brune. **« Tu vas me manquer toi aussi. »**

Regina sourit, les larmes aux yeux avant de s'avancer vers elle et de l'entourer de ses bras. **« Prend soin de toi. Ne fais rien de stupide. »**

Emma avait reçu beaucoup d'ordres dans sa vie, certains discutables, d'autres évidents, mais cet ordre-ci, presque suppliant et venant de Regina, fut l'un des seuls qu'elle se jura de suivre à la lettre.

Mais en véritable mode Emma Swan, au lieu de lui dire à voix haute qu'elle suivrait cet ordre, elle préféra lui lancer un commentaire sarcastique. **« Tu me connais. Je vis dans le vent de la prudence. »**

Regina leva les yeux et se défit doucement de l'étreinte d'Emma, même si elles restèrent collées l'une à l'autre. **« On aurait pu faire une liste de tout ce que tu as fait d'imprudent pendant ce mois. »**

 **« J'aimerai bien voir ça. »**

 **« Cette liste n'aurait pas de fin et ton avion décolle bientôt. »**

La blonde lui fit un clin d'œil avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou pour un autre câlin. **« Je t'écris dès que j'atterris. »**

 **« Et tu appelles. »** Rappela Regina.

 **« Et j'appelles. »** Promit Emma.

Elles restèrent lovées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, en sachant qu'elles devraient se séparer avant que quelques badauds ne les repères, mais aucune de deux femmes ne s'en souciaient pour le moment. Elles savaient que chaque seconde comptait. Emma mémorisa l'odeur de la crème de nuit et du shampoing de Regina, un mélange de lavande et d'épices. Regina se concentra sur la façon dont son cœur battait à chaque fois qu'Emma la touchait.

Elles se séparèrent finalement, les yeux brillants avec émotions, quand un autre appel résonna pour l'embarquement des passagers.

 **« Ne pense même pas à chanter** _ **Leaving on a Jet Plane**_ **. * »** Gronda Regina en donnant un léger coup d'épaule à Emma.

La blonde se mit à rire et hésita à se mettre à chanter seulement pour ennuyer la brune, mais elle eut une bien meilleure idée. Elle plaça un doux baiser sur la joue de Regina comme elle l'avait fait moins d'une semaine auparavant quand elles étaient sur le seuil du manoir.

 **« Reste géniale. »** Dit Emma doucement, avant de s'éloigner de Regina, bien trop vite à son goût, mais c'était nécessaire, parce que si Emma avait été honnête, elle n'aurait jamais voulu quitter Regina et ne serait jamais montée dans cet avion. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux d'Henry une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers le Terminal. Elle ne se retourna pas, elle n'en avait pas la force, quand elle tendit son billet à l'agent d'accueil et poussa les portes vitrées.

A chaque pas qu'elle faisait jusqu'à l'avion, chaque personne qu'elle croisait et qui lui souhaitait un bon vol, Emma avait le sentiment de s'éloigner de la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit jamais arrivée. Un sentiment d'effroi l'envahit quand elle entra dans l'avion où quelques passagers tentaient de dormir. Elle retira Rex de son sac et sortit la pile de photographies, passa chacune d'entre elles avant de tomber sur celle qu'elle recherchait. Elle serra le cliché contre sa poitrine avant de ranger son sac dans le compartiment à bagages et de s'asseoir, côté fenêtre.

L'image était déjà cornée d'avoir été mise dans le sac avec les autres photos, reliées par un élastique. Emma sourit devant la photographie d'elle et Regina, heureuses, souriantes et innocentes.

 _Bientôt_ , promit la blonde. _Je serais bientôt rentrée._

* * *

 *** Patte d'ours : Viennoiserie formée d'un rectangle de pâte briochée garnie d'une crème pâtissière à la vanille et de pépites de chocolat.**

 *** Ours Paddington : L'ours Paddington est un ourson fictif créé par l'écrivain Michael Bond dans une série de livres.**

 *** Tente pop-up : Lit qui se déplie et qui peut se transformer en tente.**

 *** Jodhpur : Pantalon d'équitation**

 *** Leaving on a Jet Plane : Chanson écrite en 1966 par John Denver**.

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Voilà ! Alors verdict ? N'hésitez pas à nous donner vos avis. En attendant, on vous fait pleins de bisous et on vous dit à la semaine prochaine !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note 1 : Hey ! Voici le chapitre 10, qui, on espère vous plaira !**

 **Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, nous ne nous lassons pas de les lire ! Nous souhaitons également la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs :3 D'après vos réactions, la chapitre 9 vous a pas mal fait pleurer…Alors nous sommes désolées de vous annoncer que ce chapitre ne sera pas vraiment mieux.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à honeyfrensh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schultz**

 **Encore une fois, désolées pour les fautes. On vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma déposa son sac sur le lit et s'assit à côté. Elle contempla les alentours, légèrement déçue. Le lit deux places n'était pas très grand, avec une couverture qu'on aurait dit rembourrée de morceaux de nuages et d'animaux en peluche prêts à enrouler pattes et queues autour d'elle dès qu'elle se coucherait. Ce n'était certainement pas le lit de Regina, avec ses oreillers moelleux et la femme brune qui occupait et le lit, et ses pensées.

C'était simplement un lit, avec un bon oreiller et une couverture assez chaude, placé dans le coin du dortoir dont Emma s'était contenté avant d'aller en Iraq. Les murs beiges qui l'entouraient étaient nus, tels qu'elle les avait laissés quand elle était partie, mais elle sourit quand elle ouvrit son sac et fouilla dans ses affaires pour sortir les photos protégées dans un sweat. Elle retira sa casquette, la posa sur la petite table de chevet à côté du lit, déplia le sweat pour trouver ses photographies et sourit d'autant plus quand elle pensa qu'elle aurait quelque chose dont elle pourrait se vanter auprès des autres. Plus important, elle avait un foyer en dehors de cette base. Lorsqu'elle retirerait son uniforme et détacherait ses cheveux, elle ferait partie de quelque chose. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir ce que c'était de faire partie d'une famille –elle et August avait une relation fraternelle rarement exprimée- mais elle était sûre que Storybrooke, Regina et Henry étaient exactement ce qu'elle voulait quand tout serait finit, quand elle rentrerait.

Cette pensée n'était pas aussi effrayante en fin de compte, et en parcourant les clichés, Emma réalisa qu'il y avait réellement des personnes qui l'attendaient. Et c'était plutôt génial.

Empruntant du scotch à son voisin, Emma avait décoré ses murs avec la moitié des images qu'elle avait emportées avec elle. D'abord la photo d'elle, Regina et Henry à la fête d'anniversaire du petit garçon, à côté, celle d'Henry assis sur le fauteuil roulant d'August, le duo s'étant lié d'amitié après qu'Henry ait décidé qu'August était un gentil Cyborg -pour le plus grand embrassement de Regina- et en dessous, une photo touristique prise par Emma, la montrant elle et Henry, bouches grandes ouvertes, feignant d'êtres choqués alors qu'ils pointaient tous les deux du doigt l'horloge brisée du cloché. Elle y passa presque quinze minutes, choisissant soigneusement quelles photographies iraient sur le mur.

Elle cacha le reste dans son sweat mais garda la dernière photographie d'elle et Regina, confortablement installées sur le canapé, l'une contre l'autre, leurs regards brillants de bonheur. Elle la regarda un moment avant de la glisser sous son oreiller. La dernière pièce de décoration de son coin était Rex, placé stratégiquement à côté de son oreiller, pour qu'il chasse les mauvais rêves, comme Henry le lui avait promis. Le dinosaure était gentiment assis sur son lit, une patte plus fine que l'autre –Regina n'avait pas réussi à replacer tout le rembourrage lors de l'accident-, une tâche de jus de raisin sur son ventre jaune, alors que ses rayures vertes étaient aussi propres, presque comme si la peluche était neuve. _Henry Mills_ avait été inscrit sur l'étiquette par Regina, Emma reconnaissait son écriture, et la blonde sentit son cœur se serrer.

Le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Regina et Henry avait été beaucoup trop court. La petite voix dans sa tête lui avait murmuré qu'un mois d'innocence et de béatitude, c'était mieux que rien, mais bon Dieu, Emma avait pu goûter au bonheur et elle en redemandait. Elle grimaça pendant une demi-seconde alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, gratifiant d'un signe de tête quelques compagnons de chambres qui passaient par là.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Cela faisait moins d'un jour qu'elle était partie, et elle était déjà nostalgique.

Résistant à l'envie de serrer Rex contre elle, Emma se releva soudainement, retira sa veste pour rester en débardeur. Elle plia ses affaires et les rangea dans le coffre au pied du lit et déposa son sac à côté. Elle plaça délicatement son sweat Storybrooke sur le dessus de ses vêtements, et posa les lettres, photographies et dessins sur la table de chevet.

Ça lui semblait surréaliste d'être de nouveau à la base après avoir été à Storybrooke. Elle s'était dit que Fort Benning était sa maison, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. C'était un endroit familier, et même si c'était intense, elle était douée dans ce qu'elle faisait et heureusement pour elle. Même pendant les années où elle et Regina échangeaient simplement des lettres, Fort Benning était un endroit où elle était connue, où elle avait quelques amis, où elle avait son frère.

Elle se sentait mélancolique, assise sur son lit, entourée de son équipe alors que certains arrivaient et saluaient d'autres qui s'en allaient. Un endroit qui lui manquait, mais un endroit qui appartenait à son passé. Emma était quelqu'un qui fuyait beaucoup de choses. Elle avait fui ses parents adoptifs, ses professeurs, les policiers. Elle s'était même battue avec eux. Mais elle ne voulait pas fuir cette fois. Elle voulait y retourner, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle regrettait de devoir être à la base.

 **« Swan. »** Neal s'avança vers Emma, déjà habillé d'un tee-shirt gris et d'un pantalon de camouflage. Il s'appuya contre le mur et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. **« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu reviendrais. Comment va August ? »**

Emma prit la bouteille d'eau, l'ouvrit et pris une gorgée. **« Il va bien. Il ne peut toujours pas me botter les fesses. »**

 **« Il n'a jamais pu. »** Gloussa Neal.

 **« Toi non plus. »** Lui rappela la blonde d'un air taquin. **« Il ne peut pas encore courir, mais il s'habitue à sa nouvelle jambe. »**

Les photographies au-dessus de la tête d'Emma attirèrent le regard de Neal qui sourit et s'avança vers le mur d'en face. **« Vous avez des séances photos ou quoi ? »**

Elle se retourna doucement, prête à s'expliquer alors qu'il se rapprochait pour inspecter les photos.

 **« Hey. »** Lança Neal en pointant la photo d'Henry dans le fauteuil roulant. **« C'est qui ce petit bout ? »**

 **« Il s'appelle Henry. »**

 **« Ne me dit pas qu'August a un gosse et qui ne nous en a jamais parlé. »**

Emma ri. **« Mon Dieu, non. Est-ce que tu imagines August père ? »**

 **« Il serait probablement un meilleur père que le mien. »** Marmonna Neal avant de s'assoir à côté d'Emma et de prendre Rex. **« Je suppose qu'il appartient à Henry ? A moins que tu aies une collection d'animaux en peluche ? »**

Emma acquiesça et repris Rex des mains de Neal. **« Oui, il me l'a donné. »**

 **« C'est ton neveu ou … ? »** Hasarda Neal.

 **« Non. »** Emma secoua la tête. Son cœur battait la chamade, alors que ses yeux restaient neutres et elle pointa Regina sur une des photos. **« C'est le fils de mon amie. »**

Neal sourit en regardant le cliché du trio paré de feuilles d'aluminium et de costumes en carton, debout au pied de l'escalier. **« Vous êtes beaux. »**

Elle le regarda tandis qu'il examinait la photographie et Emma se demanda s'il savait ce que la brune et Henry signifiaient pour elle, et, s'il savait, ce qu'il pourrait en penser. Neal était quelqu'un de volage, avec le cerveau en dessous de la ceinture mais c'était avant qu'il ne s'engage, et Emma savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, mais c'était plus simple à dire qu'à faire. Emma l'avait appris à ses dépens, et même si elle avait pris une balle pour son ami, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il penserait de sa vie amoureuse.

 **« Tu crois ? »** Demanda Emma comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'elle essayait de lire l'expression de son visage.

 **« Le gosse a du adorer les costumes. »** Expliqua Neal. **« Pour quoi est-ce que vous vous étiez déguisés ? »**

 **« Son anniversaire. »** Répondit la blonde.

 **« Hey ! »** S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. **« Est-ce que c'est le petit qui t'envoie tous ces dessins ? »**

 **« Oui. »**

Neal croisa son regard, et elle devina qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui poser d'autres questions. Elle lui avait révélé plus d'informations personnelles en dix minutes qu'en trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Peu importait ce qu'il voulait savoir, Emma le coupa dans son élan en se raclant la gorge et replaça Rex à côté de son oreiller. **« Alors, comment va Tamara ? »**

Avec un grand sourire, Neal leva sa main gauche, laissant voir une alliance dorée à son annuaire.

* * *

Regina était de nature inquiète, alors que ses subordonnés l'appelaient "coincée du cul" lorsqu'ils pensaient qu'elle ne pouvait pas les entendre quand ils prenaient leur pause à la fontaine à eau. Elle aimait appeler ça être minutieux, il n'y avait pas de mal à vérifier plusieurs fois les faits ou à regarder les informations chaque soir pour être sûre qu'aucune invasion n'ait lieu. Pas qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Emma depuis une semaine, et Channel Six lui fournissait la seule source d'informations à l'international.

Alors qu'elle appelait ça de la minutie, Tina Bell avait négligemment commenté sa paranoïa quand elle avait trouvé Regina assise dans le restaurant un soir feuilletant chaque journal qui se vendait en ville. Le regard noir que lui lança Regina avait eu l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire.

Emma lui manquait. C'était un simple fait, et tous les habitants de Storybrooke pouvaient en attester. Elle s'était habituée aux conversations d'adultes où elle et la blonde parlaient de tout et de rien. Elle aurait pu jurer avoir entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement peu après l'aube lorsqu'Emma aurait quitté le manoir pour courir à travers la ville. Quelque fois, elle voyait un flash jaune du coin des yeux, et elle se retournait, espérant voir la Volkswagen si familière, même si à chaque fois, ce n'était qu'Alice Hatter dans sa Georgia Tech jaune. Les plaisirs simples lui manquaient quand Emma était là, elles prenaient Henry par la main et le faisait se balancer sur le chemin du parc. Henry avait essayé de le faire en ne tenant que la main de la brune, mais au lieu de sentir ses pieds décoller du sol, il avait seulement levé un bras et avait sauté par lui-même.

Par deux fois déjà, Regina avait dû calmer les crises de son enfant de trois ans qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas aller voir Emma chez elle. Quand Regina lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, elle avait senti son cœur se serrer, réalisant qu'Emma n'avait pas d'endroit à appeler maison. _Maison d'accueil à maison d'accueil à camp d'entraînement, tu te souviens ?_ Avait dit Emma une fois.

Même si elle avait toujours eu de l'estime pour cette femme, le respect qu'elle avait pour elle était presque trop difficile à gérer.

Emma avait été seule toute sa vie, et même si Regina pouvait s'identifier, elle, au moins, avait eu la chance d'être élevée par un père aimant et d'avoir un fils adorable. Regina était considérée comme quelqu'un de méprisable pour ne pas se mêler aux habitants de la ville, mais avec Emma, c'était tout l'inverse. C'était tellement simple de lui parler, de l'écouter, d'être avec elle. La jeune fille orpheline qui n'avait rien n'y personne était entrée dans sa vie et dans celle d'Henry, et ils l'avaient acceptée, elle et son cœur brisé alors qu'elle volait un morceau du leur.

C'était pour cela que Regina voulait être certaine qu'Emma était en sécurité.

Elle savait que le facteur passait entre treize heures et treize heures trente –quatorze heures si l'husky sibérien de Miss Lucas, Red, était dehors et décidait d'aider le facteur à faire du sport en le pourchassant dans le quartier. Il avait fallu qu'elle prenne sur elle pour s'empêcher de rentrer au manoir au déjeuner et vérifier si elle avait du courrier, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle serait déçue s'il n'y avait rien. Le commentaire de Tina était infondé, elle n'était pas paranoïaque.

Ce qui était le plus dur pour Regina –l'attente entre les lettres. Quand la blonde avait été envoyée à l'étranger, les cuticules du pouce de Regina avaient subi les conséquences de l'attente entre chaque lettre, le signe que la jeune femme allait bien. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentait quand elle voyait les mots griffonnés d'Emma apaisait ses nerfs jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde et doive de nouveau attendre.

C'était quand elles étaient simplement amies.

Maintenant elles étaient –en couple ? amantes ?- quelque chose de _sérieux_ , elle en était sûre, et l'attente était suffisamment longue pour provoquer un arrêt cardiaque chez Regina.

Regina avait perdu son père, et malgré leur relation compliquée et précaire, elle avait perdu sa mère. Les nuits qu'elle avait passé noyée dans les larmes, furieuse et dévastée de les avoir perdus l'avaient laissée inconsolable. Elle savait qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, peu importait les vœux qu'elle faisait à chaque étoile filante. Mais Emma reviendrai, se rappela-t-elle. Elle était simplement au travail, seulement une nouvelle journée au bureau. Excepté le fait que son travail consistait à ce qu'elle garde des secrets gouvernementaux et qu'elle se familiarise avec les pistolets et fusils. Si ce n'était pas suffisant, des accidents survenaient lors des entraînements, et ce n'était pas rare qu'un soldat soit pris dans des feux croisés en rampant sous des fils barbelés.

Seigneur, peut-être qu'elle était paranoïaque après tout.

Regina secoua la tête, s'efforçant de penser à autre chose alors qu'elle se garait et aidait Henry à descendre du siège auto. Elle inspira et tenta de se calmer en prenant son fils dans ses bras, le menton contre ses cheveux.

 **« Maman. »** S'écria-t-il en relevant la tête, l'air dédaigneux. **«** **Ç** **a chatouille. »**

 **« Tant mieux. »** Sourit la brune en posant ses lèvres contre son cou, ce qui le fit rire.

Elle le posa à terre, lui prit la main et ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu'à l'entrée.

 **« Est-ce qu'on peut manger de la crème glacée ? »** Demanda Henry, son expression de chien battu sur le visage.

Elle rit doucement, et l'aida à grimper la marche menant au porche. **« Pas pour le dîner. »**

 **« Mais c'est bon pour la santé. »** Tenta le petit garçon.

 **« Oh ? »** Demanda Regina en levant les sourcils et en ouvrant la boîte aux lettres pour récupérer le courrier. **« Et en quoi est-ce que c'est bon pour la santé ? »**

Henry se mit à sauter, excité, ignorant la question de sa mère et attendit qu'elle déverrouille la porte d'entrée. Elle avait récemment autorisé le petit garçon à tourner la poignée et ouvrir la porte tout seul. Il y eu un clic, et Henry ouvrit la porte et entraîna Regina dans la cuisine. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir où Henry voulait aller et elle soupira quand elle entendit la porte du frigidaire s'ouvrir. **« Pas de crème glacée, Henry, ou tu n'auras d'histoire ce soir. »**

La porte du frigidaire se referma aussitôt et le soupir boudeur du petit garçon de trois ans envahit la pièce. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand Henry grandira et qu'il saura claquer les portes et s'enfermera dans sa chambre ? Elle posa son sac sur la table et regarda son courrier, séparant les factures des publicités. Elle fit la liste des ingrédients nécessaires pour la préparation du dîner dans sa tête, mais l'origan et les tomates furent totalement oubliés quand elle vit la lettre écrite par Emma.

La brune sourit et posa le reste du courrier sur la table.

 **« Henry ! »** Appela-t-elle. **« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »**

 **« On va aller chercher de la crème glacée ? »** Lança Henry en galopant vers sa mère, les bras tendus, prêt à être pris dans les bras.

Regina s'agenouilla juste à temps pour le prendre et elle se dirigea au pied de l'escalier. Elle posa Henry sur la seconde marche pour qu'il soit à la même hauteur qu'elle.

 **« Emma nous a envoyé quelque chose. »** Dit Regina, en lui montrant la lettre.

 **« Oui ! »** S'écria Henry en frappant des mains.

Regina ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe avant de passer un doigt dans l'ouverture. Une photographie carrée, de la largeur de l'enveloppe, tomba sur ses genoux. Elle la saisit et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un polaroid d'Emma, en débardeur, pantalon de camouflage et cheveux en chignon, assise sur son lit avec Rex sur son épaule. Le mur derrière elle était décoré de photographies et des dessins qu'Henry lui avait donné.

 **« Regarde, chéri. »** Regina posa sa tête contre celle de son fils pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux voir la photo.

 **« C'est Rex ! »** Cria-t-il en prenant la photo des mains de Regina pour l'examiner de plus près.

Regina remarqua l'écriture d'Emma derrière le polaroid, et réussit à reprendre le cliché des mains d'Henry.

 **« C'est pour toi. »** Devina-t-elle, en déchiffrant les premiers mots. _« Hey Henry ! »_ Lu Regina, en bousculant le petit garçon qui s'était mis à glousser et se retenait de rougir, il venait de recevoir son tout premier courrier après tout. _« Tu avais raison. Rex me tient compagnie. Il donne de bons câlins, mais les tiens sont quand même meilleurs. Ne lui répète pas ce que je viens de te dire. Tu me manque mon grand. Je t'aime. Emma. »_

Henry réussit à reprendre la photo des mains de sa mère et la lui colla contre le visage. **« Regarde, maman, Emma a mes dessins. »**

Regina éloigna doucement la photo de son visage pour pouvoir la voir correctement. **« Je vois, chéri. Et si tu lui dessinais quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse l'accrocher après le dîner ? »**

 **« Oui ! »** Il acquiesça et se releva pour aller dans sa chambre, le cliché dans les mains.

Regina sourit, rouvrit l'enveloppe et vit une fine feuille de papier où elle devinait l'écriture d'Emma. Elle déplia la lettre, et la parcourue des yeux, excitée.

 _ **7 Mai 2004**_

 _ **Salut,**_

 _ **Je t'avais dit que je t'écrirais aussi vite que possible. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de carte téléphonique, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est vraiment bizarre de ne plus vous voir, toi et le petit bonhomme tous les jours. A peine douze heures que je suis là, et j'ai l'impression de n'être jamais partie. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose.**_

 _ **Ne t'inquiète pas, le vol s'est bien passé. Rex est un très bon compagnon de voyage. J'ai pu discuter avec quelques passagers qui rentraient voir leurs familles. Neal a fait sa demande à sa petite-amie, et je suis officiellement invitée au mariage. En fait, ils sont déjà mariés techniquement, ils sont allés à la Mairie, mais ils veulent faire une cérémonie quand il rentrera pour de bon. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense toi ? Est-ce qu'une seconde cérémonie ne fait pas trop cliché ?**_

 _ **Henry n'est pas le seul qui me manque. Tu me manque aussi, Regina. Sois gentille, ne fais pleurer personne pendant mon absence.**_

 _ **Emma.**_

Regina ri et secoua la tête aux derniers commentaires de la blonde. Elle pouvait les entendre dans sa tête, avec Emma qui se tenait devant elle et qui la taquinait. Regina se serait probablement moquée et aurait haussé les épaules.

Elle se releva à son tour et tira sur le bas de son tee-shirt. Elle monta l'escalier, sa main gauche sur la rambarde vernie alors que la droite tenait encore la lettre, ce qui la rapprochait le plus de la blonde. Après des semaines où elles entrelaçaient leurs doigts et se touchaient, cette lettre était la seule chose qui pouvait remplacer Emma.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Henry et vit son fils assis sur le sol à côté de son lit, la photographie d'Emma devant lui alors qu'il ouvrait le cadre photo où posait Mickey Mouse. Regina remarqua sa frustration alors que ses petits doigts tentaient de défaire les fixations.

 **« C'est coincé. »** Dit-il en tenant le cadre quand il vit sa mère.

 **« Laisse-moi te montrer. »** Regina s'avança dans la pièce et retira sa veste beige qu'elle portait encore et la posa sur le lit d'Henry. Elle s'assit à son tour sur le sol, derrière son fils et le pris sur ses genoux. **« Tu tournes ça »** Expliqua la brune en bougeant une des fixations. **« Et tu vas pouvoir enlever le dos du cadre. »**

Henry s'attaqua aux fixations, ses ongles courts inutiles face aux morceaux de plastique. Il secoua la tête, frustré, et tendit le cadre à sa mère. **« C'est toujours coincé. »** Insista-t-il. **« C'est cassé. »**

Regina rit, retira le dos du cadre pour lui et lui montra comment faire pour placer une photographie. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas une erreur parce qu'à chaque fois qu'Henry apprenait quelque chose de nouveau, c'était tout ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'autre n'attire son attention. Elle était prête à parier qu'au moins douze photos encadrées dans la maison seraient remplacées ou disparues dans le mois à venir.

Henry se pencha pour attraper le polaroid et le plaça sur l'image de Mickey Mouse. La petite photographie n'était pas assez grande pour recouvrir les oreilles de Mickey, mais c'était quand même parfait et Henry remit le dos du cadre, se releva des genoux de Regina pour poser le cadre sur sa commode, entre sa lampe et son livre de contes.

 **« Comme neuf. »** Lança le petit garçon.

 **« C'est même mieux. »** Répondit Regina. Elle se releva elle aussi et lui tendit la main. **« On va le lui dire. »**

* * *

 **SALUT EMMA ! C'EST HENRY. JE SUIS ALLE A LA FERME ET J'AI TRAIT UNE VACHE. TU ME MANQUE. JE T'AIME.**

 **HENRY.**

Emma sourit en voyant ce qu'Henry avait écrit au crayon de couleur. Une vache, deux cochons, un cheval et une grange rouge décorés le message dans un chaos organisé mais deux bonhommes en traits étaient dessinés en bas de la page en forme de cœur, représentant Regina et Henry se tenant la main. Regina avait certainement aidé Henry à écrire, si ce n'est que pour le Y, mais pour le reste, le petit garçon s'était clairement appliqué à écrire quelque chose à Emma. Elle avait remarqué qu'il s'était amélioré pour écrire son prénom et essayait même d'écrire le sien, même si les boucles des deux M semblaient sans fin. On aurait dit qu'il tremblait quand il avait écrit _« Je t'aime »_ et Emma sourit.

Elle posa le cœur au coin de la table où elle était assise, dans la salle commune, faisant abstraction du bruit alors qu'un groupe était assis autour de la télévision et regardait Terminator 3. Le bruit de plastique frappant les barres de métal se faisait entendre toutes les deux secondes, une partie de babyfoot avait commencé peu avant qu'Emma entre dans la pièce. Elle entendit plusieurs acclamations dans le coin de la pièce quand les joueurs marquaient, mais n'y prêta pas attention, son propre coin était juste assez calme pour qu'elle puisse lire la lettre tranquillement.

S'assurant que la lettre d'Henry soit cachée des regards indiscrets, elle prit l'enveloppe qui contenait la lettre de Regina qu'elle avait posée à côté. Elle l'avait gardée pour la fin parce que c'était la première fois en exactement treize jours qu'elle avait des nouvelles de la brune, et elle était excitée. Elle passa un doigt sous la languette d'ouverture, ouvrit l'enveloppe, sortit la lettre et la déplia.

 _14 Mai 2004_

 _Emma,_

 _L'attente de ta lettre m'a paru indéfiniment longue, surtout après des semaines à n'avoir qu'à ouvrir une porte pour te voir ou à t'appeler du bas de l'escalier. Je me sens idiote, et je suis sûre que tu es en train de sourire. Mais c'est vrai._

 _Tu me manque toi aussi. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Le retour de Boston m'a paru surréel. Une part de moi était sûre que quand on rentrerait, moi et Henry, on te trouverait assise dans la cuisine, mangeant ton deuxième ou troisième chausson aux pommes. Je dois l'admettre, je ne me suis pas encore habituée à ce changement._

 _Henry m'a dit de te dire qu'on avait fait une sortie en plein air aujourd'hui. Il a dit qu'il avait trait une vache, mais en réalité, ce n'était qu'une simulation sur un faux pis. Je l'ai vu qui essayait de goûter l'eau qui en sortait. Ça a été compliqué de réfuter son argument comme quoi le lait nous rend fort quand je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le boire. J'ai accompagné les enfants de la crèche à la ferme, et il a beaucoup apprécié la balade dans le foin. Même si Henry et ses amis ont pensé que c'était drôle de se cacher dans le minuscule labyrinthe de maïs, déclarant qu'ils étaient en mission de sauvetage top secrète. Cela vous dit quelque chose, Soldat ?_

 _Félicite Neal pour moi. Une seconde cérémonie de mariage ? Je peux déjà entendre les commentaires présomptueux d'August et voir ton visage rougir. Je suppose qu'un mariage n'est pas aussi cliché qu'un dîner et un film. Non, sérieusement, je me fiche d'où on va. Juste … rentre en un seul morceau._

 _Regina_

 **« Je ne t'avais jamais vu autant sourire. »** Commenta Neal en s'asseyant en face d'Emma. Il prit la lettre en forme de cœur d'Henry et commença à la lire. Emma faillit lui sauter à la gorge pour avoir touché à ses affaires, remis la lettre de Regina dans son enveloppe et fronça les sourcils quand il reposa la lettre du petit garçon. **« Tu as un fan. Où est-ce que tu as été déjà ? »**

 **« Storybrooke. »** Répondit la blonde en reprenant le cœur, qu'elle plaça aussi dans l'enveloppe.

 **« Storybrooke ? »** Répéta Neal dans un grognement. **« Est-ce que c'est assez grand pour apparaître sur une carte ? »**

 **« Probablement pas. »**

Ils restèrent assis en silence, Emma regardant derrière lui pour voir la télévision ou pour lancer sourire narquois à l'équipe en bleue qui jouait au babyfoot. Mais elle évitait surtout le regard plein d'interrogations de Neal dont les yeux passaient d'elle à l'enveloppe qui contenait les deux lettres.

 **« Hey Em. »** Commença-t-il en croisant les mains. **« Je ne veux pas me mêler de- »**

 **« Alors ne dis rien. »** Coupa la blonde sans quitter le match des yeux, mais le ton qu'elle avait employé été convainquant.

Neal, quant à lui, était connu pour prendre les choses en main. Il avait désobéit à un ordre direct d'August quand ils avaient été en reconnaissance sur des présumés rebelles qui se cachaient et il avait failli détruire leur couverture. Heureusement pour lui, il s'était avéré qu'ils avaient attiré l'attention des civils qui avaient besoin d'aide pour stopper le feu qui brulait leur village et avaient réussi à éteindre l'incendie sans qu'il y ait de blessés. Il avait été durement réprimandé, et Emma ne fut pas surprise qu'il n'en ait rien à faire de ses menaces.

 **« Qui est-ce que tu as rencontré ? »** Demanda-t-il en rapprochant sa chaise et se penchant vers elle. **« Tu as dit que tu n'avais personne et puis, tu reviens et tu es comme un gosse à Disneyland. »**

Elle resta silencieuse, délaissa le match pour poser son regard sur lui.

 **« Aller, je ne dirais rien. »** Lança Neal en souriant.

 **« Te dire quoi, exactement ? »** Demanda la blonde.

 **« Juste … me dire. »** Dit-il d'un air énervé. **« On doit se faire confiance et pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre. Je ne sais même pas ton deuxième prénom, et ça fait quoi ? Trois ans ? »**

 **« Je n'ai pas de deuxième prénom. »**

 **« Le mien c'est Bailey. »**

 **« Neal** _ **Bailey**_ **Cassidy. »** Dit-t-elle en grognant.

 **« C'est un prénom de mec. »** Grogna Neal, mais Emma continua de sourire face à son embarras. Son ami était quelqu'un de très présomptueux avec un égo très développé.

Et pourtant, elle avait le sentiment de lui être redevable. Peut-être que c'était le fait de s'être ouverte à Regina qui avait permis à Emma de se créer de nouvelles amitiés à Storybrooke, ou alors le souvenir de ce que lui avait dit August. Elle soupira et réalisa que construire des murs autour d'elle ne la mènerait nulle part. Et c'était Neal. Il était devenu un ami, et ils devraient pouvoir se faire confiance. Elle avait pensé pouvoir faire confiance à Monsieur Montgomery, un de ses pères adoptifs qui prenait du temps pour lui préparer un petit-déjeuner ou de quoi dîner, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne l'approche et réalise que Monsieur Montgomery était très tactile quand il lui apprenait à faire du vélo. Mais là encore, elle avait été accusée de l'avoir séduit alors qu'elle n'avait que huit ans, et avait été renvoyée.

Elle soupira et haussa les épaules. **« Je te l'ai dit. J'ai été voir mon amie. »** Répondit Emma doucement, pour ne pas que d'autres soldats puissent entendre. **« L'amie à qui j'écris. »**

Il acquiesça, l'ombre d'un sourire alors qu'il venait de faire craquer Emma Swan. **« Tu la connais depuis que tu es enfant, ou c'est une amie d'école ? »**

Elle pinça les lèvres, se demanda qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire et par où commencer. Elle connaissait Neal, mais peut-être pas si bien que ça. **« Non. »**

Il attendit un moment, mais il semblait que c'était tout ce qu'Emma était prête à lui dire. **« Non ? »** Répéta-t-il sèchement. **« C'est tout ? Aller, Swan, dis-moi quelque chose. »**

La blonde soupira et se releva, prenant l'enveloppe avec elle, avant qu'une idée ne lui traverse l'esprit. Elle n'allait pas lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir, mais peut-être qu'elle le laisserait un petit peu dans la confidence. Elle regarda Neal, fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite carte. **« Est-ce que tu peux me montrer comment ça fonctionne ? »**

* * *

Regina pressa deux doigts sur chaque de ses temps et les massa pour tenter de calmer son mal de tête. Ses conseillers étaient une bande d'idiots qui avaient pris avantage du fait que Regina était préoccupée pendant les semaines passées. Il est vrai qu'elle avait repoussé d'importants rendez-vous pendant la semaine qui avait suivi le départ d'Emma, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à repousser un vote qui avait retiré les fonds de l'hôpital pour les réparations de la route sur Smiths Circle. Ils avaient soutenu que Storybrooke étaient une ville calme et paisible et que peu d'habitants avaient vraiment besoin de ce que l'hôpital pouvait offrir et que la ville ferait mieux de dépenser l'argent à réparer les nids de poule pour pouvoir profiter de l'afflux touristique.

Ce qui n'avait absolument aucun sens puisque Smiths Circle était une partie de la ville isolée et résidentielle où huit des douze conseillés habitaient. Les quatre autres vivaient sur Mifflin.

Regina devait maintenant organiser un vote d'urgence, et pensa à l'ouvrir au public non seulement pour leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas la seule politique sans cœur dans cette ville, mais aussi pour être sûre que les gens aient toujours confiance dans leur gouvernement malgré une majorité d'idiots.

C'est ainsi que son mal de tête était arrivé.

 **« Madame le Maire, vous avez quelqu'un sur la ligne une. »** Lança la secrétaire à travers l'interphone.

Regina leva les yeux et se retint de grogner. Elle avait espéré qu'Elizabeth aurait compris quand Regina lui avait ordonné qu'on ne la dérange pas. Elle pressa le bouton de l'interphone et ne fit aucun effort pour masquer son mécontentement. **« Miss Sparrow, prenez le message comme je vous l'ai ordonné. »**

 **« Je sais, Miss Mills, mais je pense que vous voudrez prendre cet appel. »**

 **« Est-ce que c'est Henry ? »** Demanda-t-elle immédiatement, la panique jouant déjà sur son imagination.

 **« Non, c'est n'est pas- »**

Regina se pencha sur l'interphone et reprit. **« Alors qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que vous ne puissiez pas prendre de message ? »**

Il y eu un moment d'hésitation du côté d'Elizabeth et Regina pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux de sa subordonnée alors qu'elle devait se demander si elle devait lui désobéir. Le silence fut coupé quand Elizabeth continua. **« C'est le Caporal Swan- »**

Regina mis fin à la conversation avec sa secrétaire et décrocha le téléphone. **« Salut. »** Lança-t-elle dans un souffle.

 **« Salut. »**

* * *

Emma était debout devant l'une des nombreuses cabines téléphoniques situées à côté du hall de la pièce commune après avoir attendu son tour pendant presque vingt-minutes. Il y avait deux lignes d'attente malgré le fait qu'il y a au moins cinq cabines disponibles. Neal lui avait dit que c'était parce que la cabine dans le coin à côté de la fenêtre était le meilleur endroit, et le temps passé dans cette cabine n'était pas compté : c'était devenue une règle. Elle vit une nouvelle recrue au téléphone, assis à la fenêtre, installé dans son cocon privé alors qu'il discuté joyeusement, probablement avec sa mère. Neal avait gentiment accepté d'attendre avec elle dans la file et elle avait remarqué qu'il brûlait d'impatience de savoir à qui elle téléphonerait. Elle savait qu'il savait qui elle était sur le point de joindre. Pourtant, il ne dit pas un mot. Emma n'avait jamais passé d'appels depuis qu'elle était à la base, et il fallait avouer qu'elle était excitée.

Quand ce fut son tour, Neal s'appuya contre le mur, croisa les bras et attendit qu'Emma ait fini.

Elle avait suivi ses instructions et aussitôt, le téléphone sonnait sur Mifflin Street. _Alors c'est ce que ressentent les animaux du zoo_ , pensa Emma en regardant les soldats impatients attendant leur tour. Elle sentit leurs regards sur elle alors que le téléphone continuait de sonner dans le manoir et Emma raccrocha rapidement pour composer le numéro de la Mairie. Peut-être qu'elle brisait le protocole et qu'elle n'avait le droit d'appeler qu'une seule personne, mais tant pis. Elle avait attendu pour ça.

Le téléphone sonna, sonna et Emma devint nerveuse et embarrassée d'être devant le téléphone depuis tout ce temps et de n'avoir encore parlé à personne. Elle lança un regard vers Neal qui avait cessé de la regarder et qui avait entamé une conversation un homme d'une autre unité. Frederick Holt, si elle se souvenait bien. C'était quelqu'un de gentil, ce qui poussait ses adversaires à le sous-estimer quand ils s'entraînaient au combat rapproché. Son sourire et sa gentillesse n'avait rien à voir avec son crochet du droit. Elle se retourna vers le téléphone, posa une main sur le mur en face quand ils se retournèrent vers elle. Elle leur sourit timidement avant de leur tourner le dos.

Le téléphone continua de sonner, et quand elle fut sur le point de raccrocher, Miss Lizzie comme Henry avait l'habitude de l'appeler, décrocha et elle fut mise en attente. Pour son plus grand désespoir, Emma fut obligée d'écouter la Muzak *. Elle se promit de dire à Regina de changer cette musique.

La musique instrumentale se coupa et ses oreilles purent entendre une voix veloutée, riche et sombre qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis des semaines.

 _ **« Salut. »**_ Lança Regina dans un souffle.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire. **« Salut. J'ai trouvé comment utiliser une carte téléphonique. »**

 _ **« Il t'en a fallu du temps. »**_ Taquina Regina.

 **« Hey ! J'ai dû composer les deux numéros indiqués sur le dos de la carte avant de pouvoir composer le tien. »** Riposta la blonde.

 _ **« Notre pays est protégé par les meilleurs.**_ » Plaisanta Regina.

 **« Si tu veux me traiter d'idiote, vas-y. »**

 _ **« … Idiote. »**_

 **« Tu te sens mieux ? »** Demanda Emma.

Elles rirent toutes les deux avant de se calmer.

 **« C'est bon d'entendre de nouveau ta voix. »** Murmura Emma.

 _ **« Je sais ce que c'est. »**_ Admit Regina, et même si Emma ne pouvait pas la voir, elle aurait pu parier que la brune rougissait. _**« Comment tu vas ? »**_

 **« Je vais bien. »** Répondit Emma, en changeant le combiné d'oreille pour s'appuyer contre le mur. **« Je travaille beaucoup. Ils m'ont affecté au contrôle des armes. »**

 _ **« Je n'ai aucune idée ce que ça veut dire. »**_ Admit la brune.

 **« Ça veut dire que je dois m'assurer que nos armes fonctionnent correctement. »**

 _ **« Tu commences à ressembler à Henry quand il se prend pour un héros. »**_ Taquina Regina. _**« Est-ce que tu un bouclier avec une étoile dessus toi aussi ? »**_

 **« Tu connais Captain America ? Tu es vraiment surprenante. »**

 _ **« Tu le sais, et pourtant, tu continues à être surprise. »**_

 **« Ça rend les choses intéressantes. »** Plaisanta la blonde. **« Est-ce qu'Henry et avec toi ? »**

 _ **« Non, il est à la crèche. »**_ S'excusa Regina.

Emma fit tourner son poignet et fronça les sourcils. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là-bas ? Il est presque dix-neuf heures. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours au travail ? »**

* * *

Neal était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et attendait qu'Emma ait fini sa conversation téléphonique. Il s'était réellement retenu de rire et de la taquiner quand il avait vu à quel point elle était nerveuse après qu'il lui ai expliqué le fonctionnement de la carte téléphonique et l'avait laissé se débrouillée, mais c'était la première fois qu'Emma téléphonait en trois ans qu'il l'a connaissait, et il espérait secrètement qu'elle lui dise qui était la personne qui l'a rendait si nerveuse.

Emma avait toujours été discrète. A leur première rencontre, il lui avait serré la main et elle lui avait seulement dit son rang et son nom de famille. Il lui avait fallu trois semaines pour savoir son prénom, et une autre semaine pour réaliser que c'était tout ce qu'il saurait sur elle.

Toutefois, il l'appréciait. Elle était forte, et bien qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais, elle pourrait lui botter les fesses.

Au cours des mois suivants, il en avait appris un peu plus sur elle. Elle avait grandi dans le système des familles d'accueil où elle avait rencontré leur Sergent, et s'était engagée. Il avait pensé qu'elle était un de ses gamins qui s'engage dans l'armée parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire d'autre, ce qui était principalement dû au fait que pendant les premiers mois, Emma ne faisait rien d'autre que manger, dormir, et trainer en silence. Un jour pourtant, il avait entendu le soldat qui s'occupe du courrier crier son nom, et ça avait suffi à attiser sa curiosité.

Ce qui avait réellement piqué sa curiosité fut le sourire à peine dissimulé, le premier sourire qu'il avait vu de la blonde, à chaque lettre qu'elle recevait. Et puis, de petits gribouillis étaient apparus sur ses murs, et Neal en avait conclu qu'elle avait un enfant qui lui manquait et qui l'attendait chez elle. Il savait très bien ce que les premiers mois dans l'armée pouvait faire au moral des soldats, et il pensait qu'elle essayait de s'y faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais quand il lui avait demandé si les dessins étaient de son fils, elle avait froncé le nez et répondu "Non" avant de disparaître dans le gymnase.

Il avait accepté le fait que la personne à qui elle écrivait devait être un ami ou quelque chose comme ça, mais voir Emma après un mois de permission l'avait fait douter. Elle ressemblait aux soldats qui rentraient chez eux une fois par an pour voir leurs femmes et enfants, et qui revenaient tout heureux.

Si c'était vraiment à cette amie, cette amie fille, à qui elle téléphonait, écrivait, rendait visite, il se demandait si …

 **« Est-ce que c'est Swan qui utilise le téléphone ? »** Frederick Holt se dirigea vers Neal et s'appuya contre le mur à côté de lui. Il regarda Emma de la même manière que Neal.

 **« Oui, je n'arrive pas à y croire non plus. »**

 **« Petit-copain ? »**

Neal ne répondit pas et regarda Emma qui s'appuyait sur un pied, puis sur l'autre de manière inconfortable, et croisa le regard de la blonde. Elle lui sourit timidement avant de lui tourner le dos et de poser une main sur le mur.

 **« Quelque chose dans le genre. »** Murmura Neal doucement pour éviter que Frederick ne l'entende. **« Je pense que c'est seulement un ami. »**

 **« Salut. »** Ils entendirent Emma malgré le bruit de la foule de soldats, et les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Emma qui souriait.

 **« Oui, je doute que ce ne soit qu'un ami.** » Dit Frederick en reculant pour apprécier le spectacle.

* * *

Regina lui avait raconté pour ses conseillers, pourquoi elle avait dû rester tard au bureau à cause de ça, et comment Tina lui avait proposé de rester un peu plus tard avec Henry pour que Regina puisse aller le chercher à la crèche. Emma avait fait exprès de montrer son étonnement après que Regina ait accepté que Tina fasse de nouveau la baby-sitter, et Regina soupira et se demanda en murmurant ce qui lui avait pris de croire que laisser Henry avec Emma était une meilleure idée.

 **« Parce que je suis adorable. »** S'exclama Emma, et Regina rit parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier que c'était vrai. La blonde sourit, avant qu'elle ne croise le regard du Sergent Major Calhoun derrière elle, attendant impatiemment qu'Emma mette fin à sa conversation. Elle toussa et lui tourna le dos, baissa d'un ton et murmura **"C'est ce que je pensais"** quand Regina ne dit rien pour la contredire.

Elle entendit un son étouffé et des voix du côté de Regina et entendit la brune soupirer. _**« Je suis désolée, je dois y aller »**_

 **« Le travail ? »**

 _ **« J'aimerai que ce ne sois pas ça. »**_

 **« Ne t'en fais pas, on me fait les gros yeux ici aussi. »** Lança Emma assez fort pour que Calhoun l'entende. **« Je te rappelle bientôt. »**

 _ **« J'ai hâte. »**_

 **« Et dis à Henry que je lui dit bonjour. »**

 _ **« Il va être tellement déçu de ne pas avoir pu te parler. »**_

 **« Je sais. »** Soupira Emma en imaginant la mine déconfite d'Henry. **« Dis-le-lui gentiment. »**

 _ **« Oh, tu me laisse être la méchante de l'histoire ? »**_

 **« Hey ! Chaque héros doit avoir son vilain. »**

Elle entendit Regina grogner à sa blague, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle et se pencha vers la cabine téléphonique. Elle été tellement prêt qu'elle aurait pu prendre la machine dans les bras. **« Eh, euh. »** Commença Emma, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. **« Tu me manque vraiment. »**

Emma entendit la brune soupirer. Elle pouvait visualiser l'instant : Regina assise à son bureau, le téléphone dans une main, les yeux fermés et souriant. _**« Tu me manque toi aussi. »**_ Répondit Regina.

Le poids dans la poitrine d'Emma disparut. Elle ne voulait pas raccrocher. Elle voulait seulement voir Regina et Henry. Elle déglutit et tenta de ne pas se laisser ennuyer par les bruits d'impatience derrière elle. Emma se racla la gorge et reprit. **« Je te rappelle bientôt ? »** Répéta-t-elle.

 _ **« J'espère bien. »**_

 **« Au revoir. »**

 _ **« Au revoir, Emma. Prend soin de toi s'il-te-plaît. »**_

 **« Toujours. »**

Elle entendit un soupir de l'autre côté de la ligne et pendant une seconde, Emma avait pensé qu'elles allaient commencer le jeu du _tu-raccroche-en-premier-non-c'est-toi-qui-raccroche_ , mais les voix dans le bureau de Regina se firent plus fortes, et Regina s'excusa avant de raccrocher.

Elle raccrocha à son tour, lança un regard à Monsieur un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze derrière elle comme s'il était la raison pour laquelle elle avait dû interrompre sa discussion avec Regina, et alla rejoindre Neal et Frederick.

 **« Tout s'est bien passé ? »** Demanda Neal, en désignant la carte téléphonique alors que le trio remontait le hall pour rejoindre la salle commune.

 **« Oui, oui tout s'est bien passé. »** Elle regarda la cabine téléphonique derrière elle, maintenant occupée par Calhoun, comme si Regina avait pu être là, et lui faire signe de la main.

 **« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, Swan ? »** Demanda Frederick.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais resta silencieuse. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune juste à temps pour voir que l'équipe rouge venait de gagner le match de baby-foot.

* * *

 ***Muzak** : **En Amérique du Nord, la Muzak est une forme de musique d'ambiance diffusée dans les supermarchés, les ascenseurs et sur les lignes d'attentes des standards téléphoniques.**

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Voilà ! Alors, pas trop triste ? On espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas fait utiliser tous vos stocks de mouchoirs… Si c'est le cas alors nous sommes obligées de vous dire que nous n'y sommes pour rien…**

 **On espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu et on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Gros bisous !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note d'auteur 1 : Oui, oui… On sait, on est plus qu'en retard. Nous avons eu un "petit" problème informatique qui nous a supprimé plus de 6 000 mots, sachant qu'il en fait plus de 12 000 en tout. Nous avons dû tout recommencer et notre moral ainsi que notre motivation en ont pris un sacré coup. Malgré tout, voici le chapitre 11 que l'on vient de terminer à l'instant et on espère sincèrement que celui-ci va vous plaire.**

 **Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, et un merci tout particulier à** **Ship's stories** **pour ses messages.**

 **Nous espérons que vous avez passé une excellente rentrée !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à honeyfrensh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schultz.**

 **Comme d'habitude, nous sommes désolées s'il reste des fautes et vous souhaitons une bonne lecture** **!**

* * *

 **22 Juin 2004 – Fort Benning, Géorgie**

Emma allongea ses jambes sur le rebord de la fenêtre où elle était assise et elle dû tirer sur le cordon du téléphone pour le tendre. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle acquiesçait, enthousiaste, en entendant Henry lui raconter sa journée.

Elle ne fut pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'Henry avait piqué une crise quand Regina lui avait dit qu'elle avait appelé et qu'elle lui disait bonjour. La crise du petit garçon était un mélange de colère et de tristesse et il s'était jeté par terre, avait frappé le sol de ses pieds en criant des mots incompréhensibles. Regina avait accepté ce comportement pendant une demi-minute parce qu'en toute honnêteté, elle comprenait sa réaction, mais dès que son horloge interne était arrivée à trente secondes, elle avait relevé Henry et lui avait fait comprendre fermement que son comportement n'était pas acceptable et que s'il voulait parler à Emma, il devrait se comporter correctement. Dès que la menace de ne pas parler à sa blonde préférée eut passé les lèvres de sa mère, Henry se calma. Regina eut le cœur brisé de voir Henry assis à côté du téléphone cette nuit-là, attendant impatiemment qu'il sonne, mais la brune savait qu'il ne sonnerait pas, et quand elle l'avait mis au lit, elle lui avait promis qu'il pourrait bientôt parler à Emma.

Emma appela le lendemain, cette fois quand Henry était là, et Regina fut soulagée de ne pas avoir menti à son fils. Pendant cinq minutes, Henry se montra énamouré par la blonde au téléphone, lui demandant qui elle avait sauvé et quand est-ce qu'elle rentrerait. Les cinq minutes d'après, malgré la réticence d'Henry à lâcher le combiné, ce fut Regina qui parla à Emma et la jeune femme la rassura par rapport à ses idiots de conseillers alors que Regina lui fit promettre d'être prudente.

Et depuis, c'était devenu comme une routine. Emma essayait d'appeler au moins une fois par semaine. Quelques fois, si la blonde avait un bon timing, elle réussissait à les joindre juste avant qu'Henry n'aille se coucher et après qu'il ait pris son bain. Si bien qu'Henry commença à demander à Emma de lui raconter une histoire pour s'endormir.

Au début, elle écoutait simplement la voix de Regina alors qu'elle lisait au petit garçon un passage de _La Princesse Dans Un Sac_ *, mais une nuit, Henry avait insisté pour que ce soit Emma qui lui raconte une histoire et elle avait fait de son mieux pour lui raconter celle du Chevalier Blanc et de la Méchante Reine. Cette histoire avait germé dans son esprit pendant son séjour à Storybrooke et à cet instant, ce fut la première chose à laquelle elle pensa. Elle s'installa donc contre le mur et commença sa narration. Elle réussit à raconter l'essentiel du conte, et quand elle s'apercevait qu'elle avait oublié une partie, elle exagérait sur combien le dragon était grand ou sur le fait que la méchante reine ait le cœur gelé depuis une éternité, et Henry –et même Regina- n'y voyaient que du feu.

Maintenant, plus d'un mois après le premier appel d'Emma, la blonde écoutait Henry lui chanter une chanson que Miss Bell leur avait apprise en classe. Apparemment, les enfants de la crèche allaient participer à un concert d'été à la fin du mois d'Août. En plus de _"My Little Yellow Bus_ " qu'Henry interprétait à Emma, ils allaient aussi chanter _"You Are My Sunshine"._

La blonde avait supplié Regina de le filmer, mais Henry avait décidé d'offrir à la blonde une avant-première exclusive de la première chanson.

 **« … hop on board to my little yellow bus ! »** Finit Henry. Emma rit et entendit Regina applaudir et déposer un baiser sur la joue de son fils.

 **« C'est génial, mon grand. »** S'écria Emma alors que la sonnette retentissait dans le manoir et que Regina s'excusait pour aller répondre. **« Je parie que tu seras le meilleur chanteur à ce concert. »**

 **« Oui. Maman dit que je suis le meilleur. »**

 **« Maman a raison. Est-ce que je peux en entendre une autre ? »**

Henry gloussa et Emma l'imagina secouant adorablement la tête. **« Nooon, c'est une surprise. »**

 **« Mais je veux l'entendre maintenant. »**

 **« Au concert. »** Insista le petit garçon. **« Tu devras attendre. »**

Emma grimaça mais fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître déçue, et annonça au petit garçon de trois ans qu'elle ne serait pas là. **« Je ne pourrais pas venir à ton concert, mon grand. J'ai du travail, mais maman me montrera la vidéo quand je rentrerai, et quand je serai là, tu pourras me faire un concert privé. D'accord ? »**

 **« Oui ! »** S'exclama Henry. **« Tu viendras à la foire ? »**

 **« Quelle foire ? »**

 **« La foire des feux d'artifices. »** Si Henry avait été un peu plus âgé, la blonde aurait parié qu'un soupir d'exaspération aurait ponctué sa phrase.

 **« La foire des feux d'artifices. »** Répéta Emma. **« Est-ce que c'est pour le quatorze juillet ? »**

 **« Sais pas. »** Marmonna Henry. **« Mais il y aura du pop-corn, et des jeux, et, et des manèges, et du pop-corn et de la barbe à papa, et des jeux, et, et- »**

 **« Et des feux d'artifices ? »** Lâcha-t-elle en se retenant de rire en entendant l'excitation du garçonnet.

 **« Oui ! Comment tu le sais ? »** Demanda-t-il, impressionné.

 **« Je peux lire dans les pensées. »** Chuchota Emma, sur le ton de la confidence.

 **« Nooon. A quoi est-ce que je pense ? »**

 **« Hmmm. »** Emma prit une minute pour réfléchir. **« Au pop-corn et aux jeux. »**

Elle entendit Henry hoqueter. **« Comment tu le sais ?! »**

 **« Ok, mon tour. »** La voix de Regina se fit plus forte alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

 **« C'est mon tour, maman. »** Dit Henry, et à en juger par le son étouffé de sa voix, il tenait le combiné du téléphone contre sa poitrine.

Regina dû lui lancer un de ses regards froids auxquels le petit garçon s'habituait de plus en plus et elle entendit **"d'accord maman"** avant que la brune ne prenne possession du téléphone.

 **« Le petit est déterminé. »** Affirma Emma. **« Je me demande de qui il tient ça. »**

 **« Et il n'a que trois ans. »** Ajouta Regina ironiquement.

 **« Attend qu'il grandisse et qu'il commence à te répondre. »**

 **« Je te ferais savoir que j'élève un vrai petit gentleman. »** Rétorqua Regina.

 **« Maman ! »** Cria Henry tellement fort qu'on aurait cru qu'il était dans la même pièce que sa mère. **« Je dois aller au pot. »**

 **« Oui, c'est vrai, un petit gentleman. »** Ricana la blonde.

Regina soupira et Emma pouvait la voir lever les yeux alors qu'elle se retournait pour répondre à Henry. **« Vas-y chéri. Tu es un grand garçon. Appelle-moi quand tu as fini. »**

 **« D'accord. »**

Emma se rappela soudainement une histoire sur Henry que Regina lui avait écrit, et elle se mit à rire. **« Hey, tu te souviens quand il a essayé d'aller aux toilettes tout seul, et qu'il est tombé dans la cuvette ? »**

Regina inspira pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle avait eu peur quand c'était arrivé, bien-sûr, mais maintenant qu'elles en parlaient, elle réalisa l'hilarité de la scène. **« Il a refusé d'aller sur le pot pendant un mois après ça. »**

 **« Oh mon Dieu, j'aurais tellement aimé que tu aies des photos. »**

 **« Je ne suis pas contre le fait d'embarrasser mon fils, mais je ne suis pas si méchante. »** Railla Regina.

 **« Bien-sûr. »** Concéda la blonde. **« Alors qui est-ce qui a sonné ? »**

 **« Eh bien, c'était Miss Bell qui était à la porte. »** Commença Regina. **« Elle a confectionné des friandises pour sa classe l'autre jour, et Henry a adoré, alors je lui ai demandé la recette. »**

 **« Attend, attend. Tu es assez proche de Tina pour qu'elle puisse venir chez toi et te donner des trucs ? »**

 **« Dis tout de suite que je suis une ermite. »** L'accusa Regina.

 **« Et tu cuisine les recettes de quelqu'un d'autre ? »** Demanda Emma, consternée. **« Je suis partie depuis deux mois et tu m'as déjà remplacée. »**

 **« Une femme a des besoins. »** Plaisanta la brune.

Pendant un moment, Emma sentit sa gorge se serrer parce que c'était vrai, et Regina était à Storybrooke, et elle, à Fort Benning. Ce n'était pas rare que des couples se séparent pendant que l'une des personnes était en service, la distance étant trop dure à supporter. Elle savait que c'était une possibilité et elle savait que Regina pouvait avoir qui elle voulait. Regina dû entendre le son étouffé que fit la blonde parce qu'elle ajouta rapidement **« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère. Il n'y a que vous qui connaissiez ma recette de chaussons aux pommes. »**

Emma soupira, et sentit la tension se dissiper. **« J'ai pensé que tu avais donné cette recette à toutes les jolies blondes. »**

 **« Seulement à toi. »**

Emma du tourner la tête vers la fenêtre pour cacher le rouge de ses joues. Elle se racla la gorge, essayant de faire comme si la brune n'avait aucun effet sur elle. **« Alors, est-ce que vous êtes meilleures amies ? »**

Regina gloussa. **« Pourquoi ? Serais-tu jalouse ? »**

 **« Complétement. »** Et c'était la vérité.

 **« Non, pas vraiment. Je garde cette place pour quelqu'un de spécial. »**

 **« C'est la place d'Henry, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Maintenant, tu insinue que je n'ai pas d'amis. »**

 **« Je pense toujours que tu es géniale. »**

 **« Et si tu le pense, alors je me fiche des autres. »** Rétorqua la brune, avec assez de sarcasme pour ne pas paraître ringarde. **« Oh, est-ce que tu as parlé à August récemment ? »** Demanda soudainement Regina.

 **« August ? »** Demanda la blonde, confuse. Elle lui avait écrit depuis qu'elle était revenue à la base, mais il ne s'était rien passé de spécialement intéressant pour qu'Emma tire la sonnette d'alarme. **« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »**

 **« Je suis prête certaine que lui et Miss Lucas sont restés en contact. »**

 **« Comment ça ? »** Demanda Emma, maintenant curieuse.

 **« Par téléphone, je crois. J'ai entendu le début d'une conversation de Miss Lucas l'autre jour. »**

 **« Je voulais dire quel genre de contact. »**

 **« Exactement le genre auquel tu penses. »** Dit Regina.

 **« Non. »** Hoqueta la blonde. Ruby et August ? Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, mais maintenant qu'elle était au courant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer. **« Ruby et August, hein ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne m'ait rien dit. L'espèce d'enfoiré qui me harcelait à propos de toi. »**

 **« Ah oui ? »** Demanda timidement Regina.

 **« Oui, oui. Mais n'y prend pas trop goût. »** Ronchonna Emma.

 **« En plus, M. Booth a peut-être trouvé un admirateur en la personne d'Henry. L'autre jour, il a demandé à voir on-cle August. »** Dit Regina.

 **« Oh mon Dieu. Oncle August. Il va adorer. »** Ri Emma.

 **« Oui, Henry a dépassé sa peur des cyborgs. Il veut vraiment ressembler Jim Hawkins * si August devient son Long John Silver *. »**

 **« Je peux être le Capitaine Amelia *, et toi, le chien professeur. »**

 **« Le Docteur Doppler * »** Corrigea Regina, presque offensée qu'Emma se soit trompée. La blonde se demanda qui était réellement accro au film, mais elle réalisa qu'elle serait exactement pareil si un petit garçon de trois ans le lui faisait regarder quatre fois par semaine. **« Je suis plus comme le Capitaine Amelia en fait. »**

 **« Uh, elle est capitaine d'un navire et dure à cuire, et tu aimes apprendre des trucs. »**

 **« Apprendre des trucs. »** Répéta la brune en riant. **« Eh bien, tu ne serais certainement pas le Docteur Doppler. »**

 **« Oui, oui. Hey, tu dois absolument prendre des photos de la foire dont parle Henry. »**

 **« J'en prendrais. »** Promit Regina. **« Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose pour les vacances ? »**

 **« Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? Le quatorze Juillet ? C'est le jour du patriotisme. On illumine le ciel avec des tirs approuvés par l'Association Nationale des Armes *. »**

Regina ne put s'empêcher de souffler. **« Est-ce que tu es autorisée à en parler ? »**

 **« Probablement pas. »** Sourit Emma. **« Mais c'est un grand évènement ici. Beaucoup de soldats rentrent chez eux pour le célébrer avec leurs familles. Ce week-end-là, on fête le grand jour de l'Indépendance avec les familles qui viennent à la base. Il y a des châteaux gonflables, des ateliers de maquillages pour les enfants, des spectacles et un grand repas. On passe vraiment un bon moment. »**

 **« C'est sûrement mieux que la foire des feux d'artifices. »**

 **« Oui, Henry adorerait. »** Répondit Emma en l'imaginant. **« Peut-être qu'un jour vous pourrez venir tous les deux. »**

 **« Un jour. »** Répéta la brune doucement. Au ton d'Emma, Regina savait que cette promesse n'était qu'un rêve.

 **« Et quand tu seras là. »** Fit Emma d'une voix douce. **« Je te monterai mon coin du dortoir. »**

 **« J'adorerais. »** S'exclama Regina. **« Toutes les familles viennent à la base pour l'événement ? »**

 **« Non. »** Gloussa la blonde. **« Seulement une partie, mais beaucoup habitent à la base ou aux alentours. La majorité sont des familles de militaires. Ils déménagent peu importe où les soldats sont déployés.**

 **« On dirait qu'ils bougent beaucoup. »**

 **« On s'y habitue, je suppose. C'est quand même bien. C'est comme une communauté. »** Dit Emma d'un air enjoué. **« C'est comme Storybrooke, mais en moins calme ! »**

 **« Oh, nous n'avons pas besoin d'armes pour détruire la ville. »** Taquina Regina. **« Une rumeur bien répandue, et considère que ta vie est ruinée. »**

 **« Vous parlez par expérience, Maire Mills ? »** Demanda Emma.

 **« J'ai grandi ici. »** Répliqua la brune.

 **« Tu es effrayante quand tu es méchante. »** Le tremblement feint dans la voix d'Emma fut suffisant pour faire rire Regina.

 **« C'est pour ça que je suis Maire- »**

 _ **« Il vous reste une minute. »**_ Une voix enregistrée interrompit Regina. Emma grogna en entendant le message.

 **« Merde. »** Souffla la blonde, laissant sa tête retomber contre la fenêtre. **« Est-ce que tu as entendu ? »**

 **« Oui. »** Soupira Regina. **« Je peux t'en envoyer une autre. »**

 **« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je peux en acheter ici. »**

 **« Je suppose qu'on parlera une autre fois. »** Dit Regina à contrecœur.

La blonde soupira. **« Oui. »** Promit-elle.

 **« Tu vas me manquer. »** Murmura Regina.

 **« Je - »** La ligne fut coupée et Emma n'entendit plus que la tonalité du téléphone. Elle secoua la tête, se redressa, raccrocha et se dirigea tout droit vers la cantine.

* * *

 **14 Juillet 2004 – Storybrooke, Maine**

Regina n'avait jamais compris pourquoi la tradition voulait que les personnes s'enlacent, assis sous le ciel étoilé, pendant le feu d'artifices. Elle l'avait fait avec Henry deux fois déjà. Son premier quatorze Juillet n'avait pas été un évènement puisque, ne voulant pas risquer d'endommager ses tympans à seulement trois mois, elle avait décidé de rester au manoir après avoir officiellement lancé l'ouverture de la foire, et tous les deux avaient regardé le feu d'artifices depuis le balcon. Après son premier anniversaire, Regina était restée assez longtemps à la foire pour le Jour de l'Indépendance pour qu'Henry puisse voir le feu d'artifices. Il avait passé la soirée le visage enfoui dans le tee-shirt de sa mère alors que ses mains étaient collées contre ses oreilles. Ce fut seulement quand la bougie romaine explosa qu'il avait levé les yeux vers les lumières rouges et blanches qui illuminaient le ciel. Pour son second quatorze Juillet, Henry avait sursauté pendant le grand final. Il tremblait tellement à cause du bruit qu'il avait fini par pleurer. Aujourd'hui, Regina était plutôt confiante le petit garçon pouvait tenir pendant les dix minutes que durait le feu d'artifices. Néanmoins, elle avait amené des boules quies au cas où il en aurait besoin.

Mère et fils avaient profité du samedi ensoleillé pour se balader dans l'arrière-cour de la Mairie, où avaient été installés stands et kiosques. Les nones de l'église St. Leopold vendaient leurs bougies comme elles le faisaient chaque année. Regina se retint de rire quand Sœur Astrid trébucha et renversa le carton de bougies qu'elle portait, ce qui lui valut un regard désapprobateur de la Mère Supérieure. Elle leva un sourcil quand Leroy, de toutes les personnes présentes, fut le premier à se précipiter pour l'aider.

Le poste de sécurité avait été installé au coin nord de la cour où les policiers qui n'étaient pas en patrouille avaient l'honneur de s'asseoir au sommet du réservoir d'eau et narguaient les passants. L'adjoint du Shérif, David Nolan, discutait avec Mary Margaret Blanchard, plus le plus grand dédain de Regina. Peut-être aurait-elle du le prévenir que sa femme avait acheté des ballons de baudruche qu'elle avait rempli d'eau et visait sa cible. Ne jamais énerver une joueuse de softball, se dit Regina alors qu'elle croisait le regard de Kathryn, qui sourit quand le ballon atterrit en plein dans le mille. L'adjoint s'essuya le visage et lança un regard penaud à sa femme alors que la maîtresse d'école prenait ses jambes à son cou.

La journée passa, remplie de pommes d'amour plongées dans ce qui ressemblait au drapeau Américain, d'un petit sac de popcorn, d'attraction et de jeux. Henry avait réussi à faire monter sa mère dans la grande roue malgré sa peur du vide. Elle avait failli avoir une crise de panique, mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que cette journée aurait été différente si Emma avait été là. La jeune femme aurait sans doute fait basculer les sièges, plaisantant sur une catastrophe imminente, mais elle savait que si Regina avait dit quelque chose, Emma aurait arrêté et les aurait pris dans ses bras, elle et Henry, pour les protéger de la chute ou de quelques fientes d'oiseaux. La vue était à couper le souffle, et si Emma avait été là, elle savait que la blonde aurait elle aussi était ébahie. Regina avait pris une photographie de la ville vu d'en haut pour l'envoyer à Emma.

C'était ces petits détails qui rappelaient à Regina qu'Emma était deux états plus loin au lieu d'être ici, à Storybrooke, profitant de la foire. Les prix des stands laissait la brune imaginer Emma, dépenser tout son argent, seulement parce qu'Henry voulait la peluche Panda géante. Elle pouvait entendre les railleries d'Emma quand elle vit que Ruby Lucas tenait le stand des baisers. Mais c'est au moment du feu d'artifices qu'Emma lui manqua le plus, et elle compris pourquoi s'enlacer sous les lumières des feux était si romantique.

Les couples l'entouraient alors que la nuit tombait. La fille Boyd, enceinte, le bras de son petit-ami autour de ses épaules. Kathryn et David Nolan, les problèmes temporairement oubliés, assis sur des chaises de jardin, les doigts entrelacés. Même le concierge ivre partageait une couverture avec Sœur Astrid.

Mais elle n'était pas totalement bouleversée, parce qu'Henry sautait devant elle et dansait sur la chanson de Kenny Chesney diffusée par les haut-parleurs que le comité avait installé. Sa mélancolie fut complètement oubliée quand Henry commença à se déhancher et à hurler sauvagement sur la chanson de country, dont le rythme était plus doux que ce que sa danse suggérait.

Regina ri quand il se mit à courir en rond, s'arrêtant pour applaudir et pour se déhancher de nouveau. Elle avait immédiatement sorti sa caméra pour le filmer. Emma aurait un aperçu de la soirée. Quand elle eut pris quelques photos, la musique fut coupée et la foule se calma.

Henry s'arrêta et monta sur les genoux de sa mère alors qu'elle s'asseyait. **« Ça commence maman. »**

Elle entoura Henry de ses bras et le pressa contre elle. La seule source de lumière venait des bâtons lumineux rouges, blancs et bleus des enfants et des drapeaux illuminés, mais c'était suffisant pour les préparer au spectacle.

Le spectacle commença, illuminant le ciel de rouge.

* * *

 **9 Juillet 2004 – Fort Benning, Géorgie**

 _Le ciel était éclairé de couleurs rouge, orange et jaune lorsque la première bombe explosa._

 _Emma s'était réveillée quelques secondes avant l'explosion, le changement de l'air l'avait alertée juste à temps pour qu'elle se cramponne alors que l'impact faisait trembler le bunker. Il y eu un moment de silence après le choc, puis les hurlements à l'extérieur. Emma sorti de son lit, évitant stratégiquement les jambes de Neal alors qu'il sautait du lit superposé. En quelques secondes, ils avaient enfilés casques et chaussures, les seules choses qu'ils avaient retiré avant d'aller se coucher quelques heures plus tôt. Attrapant leurs armes, ils sortirent seulement pour voir le feu s'engouffrer dans deux bâtiments au loin où dormaient les autres unités._

 _Le bâtiment le plus éloigné avait été détruit. Il y avait du verre partout. De la ferraille, des pierres et du plastique jonchaient le sable._

 _Avery et Dominque était dans cette unité._

 _Le second bâtiment était en feu, brûlant de l'intérieur._

 _Johnson et Woodbridge._

 _Des bruits de tirs. Une cacophonie d'insultes Arabes et Américaines. Des tirs d'artilleries provenant de derrière l'incendie alors qu'un groupe de quatre hommes vêtus de noir marchait au travers des flammes comme s'ils venaient de naitre des cendres. Ils étaient armés, leurs munitions attachées à leurs ceintures et leurs yeux pleins de promesses._

 _ **« Rendez-vous ! »**_ _Ordonna un allié, le doigt sur la gâchette, prêt à tirer au premier mouvement suspect._

 _Et c'est ce qui arriva. Une fois que les quatre hommes eurent visé et tiré, laissant le soldat se mettre à couvert, un cinquième homme apparut. Le tee-shirt ouvert et ses munitions mortelles. Létales. Tiquetantes._

 _Non, pensa Emma alors qu'il courait vers eux, passant à côté du CHU * où s'étaient rassemblés les soldats pour les empêcher d'avancer. Non. Un regard vers le kamikaze et tous se mirent à courir. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. C'était eux ou nous._

 _ **« Non. »**_ _Cria Emma en avançant, son arme baissée._

 _ **« Swan ! »**_ _Hurla Neal en la retenant._

 _ **« Il va mourir ! »**_

 _Neal ne répondit pas. Il pressa Emma contre lui et ils se mirent à couvert derrière les sacs de sable._

 _La bombe explosa. Les bâtiments tremblèrent. Les balles sifflèrent. Les débris retombèrent, illuminant le ciel de rouge._

 _Elle vit les lèvres de Neal bouger, mais tout ce qu'Emma entendait fut le sifflement de ses oreilles, et elle crut un moment qu'elle était devenue sourde. Elle n'avait cependant pas besoin de ses oreilles. Elle était entraînée pour ça. Elle savait quoi faire. Comme n'importe qui ici. Les alliés menacés. Les ennemis terrassés. Ils se redressèrent pour trouver une autre unité en ruine, plus proche cette fois. Personne n'avait été blessé. Pour le moment._

 _Les quatre hommes en noir s'étaient dispersés. Un s'était enfui. Il avait pris une balle dans l'épaule et était tombé à terre, se vidant de son sang. Deux avaient riposté. Le quatrième –avait couru. Il avait couru vers eux. Vers le reste des unités comme s'il souhaitait mourir. Vers Emma qui était entraînée à exaucer son souhait si elle y été contrainte. La vengeance dans les yeux, une arme dans la main, et une mission dans le cœur, il leva son pistolet. Emma tira. Directement entre les deux yeux. Il tomba comme l'autre, mort._

 _Le mal était fait. Johnson gravement brûlé. Woodbridge crachant un poumon. Avery et Dominique –avait connu le même destin que le kamikaze._

 _Emma regarda l'homme qu'elle venait d'abattre, à moins de dix mètre d'elle. Pas d'hésitation. Pas de seconde pensée. Terrasser l'ennemi par n'importe quel moyen. Elle venait de le faire. C'était lui ou elle. Elle avait dû le faire._

 _ **« Viens, Swan. »**_ _Dit Neal en la tirant vers lui alors que les deux hommes encore vivants étaient capturés et conduits dans un bâtiment resté intact, plus au nord._

 _Mais elle voyait toujours le regard de cet homme. La haine avait disparue quand Emma avait levé son arme. Il avait ouvert de grands yeux, réalisant qu'il était trop tard. Elle avait appuyé sur la détente. La douleur dans son regard fut brève. Plus rapide que la vitesse de la lumière. Puis plus rien. Pas de lumière. Pas de vie._

 _C'était lui ou elle. Ses oreilles sifflèrent._

 _Et soudainement, un attroupement de personnes se précipita vers elle, des bombes autour de leurs poitrines, avec pistolets et couteaux, et elle resta figée. Ils venaient de tous les côtés et il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Seule au milieu du camp, cernée. Le feu brûlant, les tirs, plus proches. Elle devait se débarrasser d'eux. Eux ou elle. Eux ou elle._

 _Eux ou elle._

Ses oreilles sifflèrent quand elle se réveilla. Elle tremblait, couverte de sueur.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Emma ferma les yeux pour reprendre son souffle, mais elle vit de nouveau le regard vide de cet homme. Elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux. Non, elle était en sécurité. Elle n'était ... pas chez elle. Mais en sécurité.

Seigneur, elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Elle avait l'impression que la pièce était en feu. Et le sifflement de ses oreilles qui ne s'arrêtait pas.

Elle se redressa et se concentra sur le coffre au pied de son lit. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit le sweat. _Les Chevaliers de Storybrooke_. Elle enfoui son visage dans le tissu, malgré la chaleur humide de Juillet, et compta jusqu'à dix. Elle avait besoin de ce sweat. Plus qu'elle n'avait besoin d'air. Et alors qu'elle continuait d'inspirer et d'expirer, la seule chose qu'elle respirait était l'odeur du sweat, lavé avec l'adoucissant que Regina utilisait.

Son cœur battait la chamade et le sifflement n'avait pas disparu, mais Emma savait qu'elle pouvait affronter le monde pendant un moment. Elle retira son visage de son cocon et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entoura de ses bras, y enfoui son visage et soupira.

 _C'était seulement un rêve_ , se répéta-t-elle. _C'est fini. Ça ne doit pas t'atteindre._

Pas physiquement, lui rappela son côté pessimiste alors qu'elle sentait encore la gâchette sous son doigt. Elle avait été félicitée pour son travail cette nuit-là. Mon Dieu, _félicitée_ pour son travail. _Travail_. C'était un drôle mot pour décrire ce qu'elle avait fait.

En tâtonnant dans le noir, Emma trouva Rex niché sous les draps et le posa dans le creux de ses genoux.

 _Rex est vraiment doué pour les câlins, et il chasse les mauvais rêves_ , avait promis Henry quand ils s'étaient quittés à l'aéroport.

Il lui semblait être partie depuis une éternité. Habiter dans une ville paisible semblait être un rêve. Un doux rêve dont elle ne voudrait jamais se réveiller. Quand elle était allée à Storybrooke, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait y trouver –sa correspondante, une amie- mais elle avait trouvé bien plus, et maintenant elle tuerait pour être – _Non_ , elle voulait seulement rentrer à la maison. Alors, elle enlaça Rex.

Il était doux. Aussi doux que le sweat, et Emma était certaine que Regina utilisait le même adoucissant pour le laver. Il avait l'odeur du soleil Henry avait l'habitude de jouer avec lui dehors, mais son museau était en peluche, et il était rembourré là où il fallait. C'était quelque chose de familier. De sécurisant. La seule source de réconfort qu'elle avait. Et bon sang, Henry avait raison. Rex donnait les meilleurs câlins de l'Etat tout entier.

Elle respira l'odeur de la peluche et chassa les idées noires de son esprit. Elle se surprit à fredonner l'air d'une chanson qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé connaître. C'était la même musique que Regina avait chanté à Henry –cette berceuse espagnole que mère et fils chantaient en cœur quand ils étaient partis monter à cheval.

 _Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi amor, arrorró pedazo de mi corazón. *_

Elle entendit la voix rauque et lisse de Regina dans sa tête, et en se concentrant, Emma fut capable de se focaliser sur la brune, assise sur un monstre de cheval, serrant son fils contre elle et l'aidant à tenir les rênes. Elle chantait en souriant alors qu'Henry tentait de rouler les R, et d'avoir un bon accent. Regina avait embrassé la joue du petit garçon en continuant de chanter, et se souvenir apaisa Emma.

Elle avait pourtant besoin de plus. Plus qu'un sweat, plus qu'un dinosaure à qui faire des câlins, et bien plus qu'un simple souvenir.

Parce que l'homme qu'elle avait tué, celui à qui elle avait pris la vie, était probablement un père, un fils, un oncle, un frère. Il représentait tout pour quelqu'un et bon sang, c'était _lui ou elle_ , et ce qu'elle avait fait était juste. Il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un. Tuer beaucoup de personnes. Tuer le fils, le père, le frère, l'oncle de quelqu'un. Tuer l'enfant de quelqu'un. Un bébé, une fille, une épouse. Mais elle l'avait arrêté. Et elle devait s'en souvenir.

Se souvenir qu'elle avait sauvé des vies. Elle était un héros comme Henry le disait. _Un héros_.

Ses oreilles continuèrent de siffler.

* * *

 **20 Juillet 2004 – Storybrooke, Maine**

 **« Chocolat en poudre ? »**

 **« Ok. »**

 **« Sucre en poudre ? »**

 **« Ok. »**

 **« Lait en poudre ? »**

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est comme ça ? »** Henry prit la boîte et posa la question une seconde fois, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

 **« On ne peut pas envoyer une bouteille de lait à Emma. »** Expliqua Regina.

 **« Et la paille, on la met où ? »** Demanda le petit garçon, confus. Il examina le dessus de la boîte, cherchant l'opercule à percer avec une paille comme pour ses briques de jus de fruit.

Regina sourit et poussa le chariot de course alors qu'Henry continuait l'examen de la boîte. **« Ce n'est pas le même lait. On peut le garder plus longtemps. »**

Il fronça les sourcils, loin d'être convaincu par ce que sa mère venait de lui dire avant de déposer la boîte dans le chariot derrière lui et d'attraper quelque chose dans un des rayons. **« Et on prend ça. »**

Un sachet de mini marshmallows colorés qu'il tenait fermement dans ses petites mains. Il lança un sourire taquin à sa mère, sans doute en réfléchissant à un moyen de la faire céder.

 **« Oui, c'est un ingrédient très important. Emma ne pas boire un chocolat chaud sans quelques marshmallows. »**

Il acquiesça rapidement, même si Regina été certaine qu'il voulait autre chose. **« Est-ce que je peux en prendre un ? »** Demanda-t-il en fermant un œil et en levant son doigt d'un air persuasif.

Regina soupira, se retenant de lever les yeux. **« Je ne sais pas de qui tu tiens ses belles dents. »**

 **« Je suis beau. »** Son sourire innocent se transforma en un air machiavélique.

Cette fois, elle leva les yeux et secoua la tête. **« Tu es peut-être beau, mais tu n'es toujours pas autorisé à manger des marshmallows. »**

Le petit garçon fit la moue, croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et la foudroya du regard.

 **« Bien essayé. »** Lança Regina alors qu'elle poussait le chariot dans le rayon Petit-déjeuner, où elle prit une préparation de pouding, du Nesquick, et de la crème en poudre.

Regina avait reçu une lettre d'Emma ce jour-là, et, si elle avait été excitée à l'idée d'avoir des nouvelles de la blonde depuis leur conversation téléphonique le jour où Emma fêtait l'Indépendance, elle avait été bouleversée par ce que la jeune femme lui avait écrit. Ses cauchemars avaient repris, et même si Emma n'avait rien dit d'autre que : _J'ai du mal à dormir. Nos discussions me manquent vraiment_ Regina savait que la blonde était hantée par quelque chose dont elle n'était pas encore prête à parler.

Ça peinait Regina de recevoir cette lettre en partie parce qu'Emma l'a lui avait écrite six jours auparavant, et elle ne savait pas dans quel état la jeune femme se trouvait ou si elle allait mieux. C'était quelque chose à ajouter à la longue liste des choses que Regina reprochait au courrier par voie postale. Les choses que vivaient Emma étaient terminées avant même que l'enveloppe ne soit déposée dans sa boîte aux lettres. Regina se sentait d'autant plus inutile. Quand elle entendait les grognements et marmonnements provenant de la chambre d'ami, elle pouvait aller voir Emma, s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et la réveiller. Elles s'asseyaient et discutaient –de ses cauchemars principalement, mais parfois Emma avait besoin d'une distraction alors Regina la prenait par la main et elles allaient à la cuisine où la brune lui préparait un chocolat chaud. Au second cauchemar, Regina avait mis de la crème chantilly et de la cannelle dans la boisson. Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle était assise à Storybrooke, à lire qu'Emma ne trouvait plus le sommeil Regina ne savait pas quoi faire.

Mais elle était Maire après tout, et en moins d'une seconde, elle avait un plan. Aller faire les courses. Si Regina ne pouvait pas être l'attrapeur de rêve d'Emma, alors peut-être qu'elle pourrait rendre les lendemains plus plaisants et plus faciles à affronter. Elle espérait que son plan marche, parce qu'elle n'était pas totalement certaine de ce qu'elle pouvait envoyer aux soldats en service. Elle avait dû réfléchir un petit moment quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle devait modifier sa recette de chocolat chaud pour l'adapter à la situation de la base, mais elle était presque certaine que les ingrédients mélangés feraient un excellent chocolat chaud. C'était l'emballage qui l'avait le plus embêtée jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au rayon Cuisine et trouve le contenant parfait.

Un pot en plastique semblable à un bocal ferait l'affaire, et Regina imagina les couches de cacao, le sucre et les marshmallows recouverts de cannelle. Elle devrait l'emballer dans du papier bulle, et espérer que ce ne soit pas considéré comme un objet de contrebande. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait pour Emma, c'est qu'elle ait des problèmes à cause d'elle.

 **« Henry. »** Gronda Regina quand un bruit de plastique attira son attention. Le petit garçon s'était contorsionné et essayait d'ouvrir le sachet de marshmallows avec sa bouche.

 **« S'il te plaîîîîît ? »** Demanda-t-il poliment.

Regina secoua la tête et lui prit le sachet des mains, le plaçant à côté de la boîte en plastique, aussi loin que possible du garçonnet. Elle leva un sourcil pour indiquer à Henry que c'était son dernier avertissement, et ouvrit son sac pour sortir une brique de jus de fruit et un sachet de petits-beurre. **« On fait un échange ? »** Demanda la brune en les lui tendant.

 **« Oui ! »** Henry leva la main et lui fit signe de les lui donner. Il sortit la paille de son emballage et la planta dans la brique de jus de fruit pour prendre une grande gorgée. **« Merci, maman. »**

 **« Je t'en prie, chéri. »** Elle lui embrassa le front et tourna le chariot pour faire demi-tour. **« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prendre le thé d'Emma et on rentre- »**

 **« Oh, pardon ! »** S'écria Kathryn Nolan, panier à la main, quand elle faillit bousculer Regina.

 **« Pardonnez-moi, Miss Nolan, je ne vous avais pas vue. »** S'excusa la brune poliment en manœuvrant son chariot.

 **« Je vous en prie, Regina, vous pouvez m'appeler Kathryn, vous savez. »** Lui lança-t-elle en la regardant.

Regina brisa ce contact visuel pendant une seconde, repensant aux moments où elle l'avait appelée Kathryn, Kat, quand elles étaient plus jeunes et qu'elles étaient encore Kathryn Ouro et Regina Mills, deux adolescentes stressant pour des examens et partageant leurs histoires d'amour, mais c'était il y très longtemps.

Elle avait repoussé Kathryn après la mort de ses parents et s'était isolée de tout et de tout le monde. Elle s'était fait un nom alors qu'elle se murait dans les études et dans ses ambitions. Diplômée avec les honneurs d'Harvard, elle était retournée dans sa ville natale où elle était devenue la plus jeune Maire. La distance émotionnelle qu'elle avait mise entre elle et les habitants l'avait aidée à se concentrer sur la ville, et quand elle avait décidé d'adopter Henry, elle avait tenté de s'ouvrir aux autres, sans y parvenir. Cependant, elle avait vécu beaucoup de choses avec la femme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Alors elle sourit et acquiesça.

 **« Vous avez raison, Kathryn. Comment allez-vous ? »** Demanda-t-elle sur un ton professionnel.

 **« Bien, je vais bien. Je suis partenaire du bureau d'avocat de mon père. »**

 **« Félicitations. »** Le sourire de Regina était sincère, et elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

 **« Je ne vous ai pas parlé récemment. »** Dit Kathryn en s'avançant vers le chariot pour sourire à Henry, la bouche pleine de petits-beurre. **« Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi à la foire ? Mon mari t'a donné un tatouage super cool. »**

Henry mâcha rapidement et déglutit pour répondre. **« Oui ! »** Il hocha la tête. **« L'off-cier de police m'a donné un drapeau comme mon drapeau. »**

Les deux femmes rirent. Elles n'avaient aucune de quoi il parlait, mais pour le garçon, ça avait l'air logique. David Nolan, après avoir fini son service, avait accroché un pin's représentant le drapeau américain au tee-shirt du petit garçon. Henry en avait tapé cinq à David et il lui avait donné un tatouage temporaire pour être accordé au pin's, que Kathryn lui avait posé sur la joue. Regina n'avait pas beaucoup plus discuté avec eux ce soir elle, bien trop préoccupée par l'excitation à peine contrôlée de son fils quand elle avait pris une photo pour Emma.

 **« Comment va David ? »** Demanda Regina, qui n'était pas habituée aux banalités.

 **« Il va bien. »** Kathryn hocha la tête et sourit, les lèvres pincées.

 **« Eh bien, il protège notre ville. »**

Kathryn gloussa. **« Pas tout à fait comme votre Emma. »**

 **« Pardon ? »** Hoqueta la brune avec de grands yeux, consternée par le manque de tact de la jeune femme. Elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise, Kathryn avait toujours été comme ça.

 **« Emma, elle est militaire, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de la rencontrer, mais tout le monde dit que c'est quelqu'un de bien. »**

 **« Oui. »** Acquiesça Regina presque timidement. **« Elle est… »**

 **« Géniale ! »** S'écria Henry en levant les bras.

Regina se mit à rire, oubliant la jeune femme et secoua la tête devant l'attitude adorable de son fils. Il était très influençable, et il était clair qu'il avait retenu quelques expressions d'Emma. Les yeux de Kathryn scintillèrent quand elle vit Regina rire et qu'elle croisa de nouveau le regard de la brune. Un scintillement qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis treize ans.

 **« Quoi ? »**

Kathryn secoua la tête à son tour **. « C'est bien de vous voir plus souvent tous les deux. J'ai entendu dire que vous montiez de nouveau à cheval. »**

 **« Cette ville est trop petite. »** Railla Regina.

 **« Vous y êtes revenue. »**

 **« Oui, et je commence à le regretter. »**

Kathryn fit un sourire narquois, regardant brièvement Henry et plus intensément la brune. **« Je pense réellement que vous ne le regrettez pas. »**

 **« Regarde. »** Annonça Henry, son jus de fruit et le sachet de biscuits derrière lui, alors qu'il tenait le sachet de marshmallow qu'il avait réussi à attraper. Regina se demanda si son fils faisait de la magie parce qu'il pouvait être très habile quand il le voulait. **« Ceux-là sont pour Emma. Maman a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas pour moi, pas vrai maman ? »**

 **« C'est vrai. »** Acquiesça la brune, qui ne se laissa pas défroisser par la tentative de son fils de la faire culpabiliser en public. **« Ça abîmera les dents d'Emma pour qu'Henry puisse avoir un beau sourire. »**

Regina confisqua une nouvelle fois le sac de marshmallows, et l'enfoui sous les graines de tournesol et les barres Granolas. Elle poussa son chariot jusqu'au rayon thé et ne dit rien quand Kathryn marcha à côté d'elle.

 **« Est-ce que vous préparez un colis ? »**

Regina acquiesça. **« On essaie de lui en envoyer un chaque mois, pour son anniversaire et pour Noël. Je crois que son frère va lui offrir lecteur CD pour son anniversaire, même si c'est censé être une surprise. »**

 **« Je ferai attention de ne rien dire la prochaine fois que je lui parlerai. »** Plaisanta Kathryn. Ils tournèrent dans le rayon où la brune choisi une boîte de thé à la framboise qu'elle déposa dans le chariot. Au cas où le cacao se renverserait, Regina était certaine qu'Emma aurait le thé.

 **« Je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes. »** Lança doucement Kathryn quand ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse. Quand Regina leva un sourcil, Kathryn s'expliqua. **« Je suis tellement inquiète quand David est appelé pour quelque chose. J'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours en danger, et on vit à Storybrooke. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que c'est que de… »**

Regina garda la tête droite, jugeant cette conversation trop personnelle, mais Kathryn continua, ignorant le comportement de la brune.

 **« Est-ce que vous n'avez pas peur que quelque chose lui arrive ? »** Demanda Kathryn soudainement, s'arrêtant pour faire face à son amie.

 **« Emma est un bon soldat. »** Coupa Regina. C'était une phrase qu'elle se répétait chaque jour.

 **« Je n'en doute pas.** » Répondit rapidement Kathryn. **« C'est juste que vous ne savez pas- »**

 **« Je sais que peu importe ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain, elle reviendra. »** Insista Regina. **« Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »**

Déterminée, Regina poussa le chariot vers une caisse libre et commença à le vider sur le tapis, tournant le dos à Kathryn.

 **« Regina. »** Commença Kathryn, mais au lieu de lui répondre, la brune tourna son attention vers Henry qui utilisait sa brique de jus de fruit vide comme fusée.

Kathryn soupira, sourit à Henry et s'éloigna après avoir murmuré un au revoir que Regina entendit et la brune se contenta de hocher la tête.

Regina ne voulait pas laisser les mots de Kathryn l'affecter malgré le fait que la jeune femme ait été la voix de la sagesse quand elles étaient jeunes. Cette fois, elle avait tort. Regina était de nature inquiète, et même si elle connaissait les risques du métier d'Emma, pour une fois, elle avait la foi.

* * *

Regina avait gardé la foi, elle n'avait pas brisé cette promesse qu'elle s'était faite, mais la réalité la rattrapa le premier jour d'Août, quand elle et Henry étaient rentrés au manoir après une matinée aux écuries. Elle avait inscrit son fils pour des leçons d'équitation peu après le départ d'Emma, et le petit garçon avait terminé avec succès sa quatrième leçon du programme avec Regina à ses côtés, une main derrière son dos.

Ça avait été une belle matinée, Henry était en meilleure forme depuis la leçon de la semaine passée, ce qui était majoritairement dû au fait qu'Henry avait commencé à utiliser les accoudoirs du canapé pour s'entraîner. Quand Regina l'avait vu faire, elle avait crié, effrayée, ce qui avait fait sursauter le petit garçon qui heureusement était tombé sur le canapé et non sur le sol.

Étant donné qu'Henry avait encore suffisamment d'énergie, Regina avait pensé faire un arrêt chez Granny pour un milkshake à la fraise avant de retourner au manoir pour prendre leurs affaires de natation. A onze heures ce matin-là, il faisait déjà très chaud, et avec la saison touristique touchant à sa fin, la plage ne serait pas autant bondée que les semaines précédentes.

Ils entrèrent au restaurant, et Henry se rua vers le comptoir pour grimper sur un des tabourets, avec l'aide de Regina. Le petit garçon attrapa avidement la carte des desserts posée entre les salières et pointa du doigt le milkshake qu'il voulait.

 **« Bonjour, Madame le Maire. »** Salua Ruby avant de s'appuyer sur le bar pour sourire à Henry. **« Bonjour à toi aussi, bonhomme. »**

 **« Bonjour, Miss Ruby. »** Salua à son tour Henry.

 **« Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »** Demanda la serveuse en se redressant.

 **« Maman me laisse prendre un milkshake parce que je suis le meilleur. »** Annonça fièrement Henry.

 **« Si c'est la seule raison, tu pourrais avoir un milkshake tous les jours. »** Répondit Ruby.

 **« Oui ! »** S'écria le petit garçon, visiblement d'accord avec elle, avant de regarder sa mère qui, elle, regardait Ruby, plus ennuyée qu'agacée.

 **« Henry s'est débrouillé comme un chef pour sa leçon d'équitation. »** Affirma Regina.

 **« Bravo mon grand ! »** Ruby leva une main, et Henry se mit sur ses genoux pour lui en taper cinq. **« Ton milkshake à la fraise avec une cerise sur le dessus arrive. Quelque chose pour vous, Madame le Maire ? »**

 **« Non, merci, ce sera tout. »**

Une fois la serveuse partie, Henry s'occupa en dessinant avec les feuilles de papiers et les quelques crayons que Ruby avait laissé sur le bar, et sa mère, assise à côté de lui, regarda la télévision dans le coin de la pièce qui diffusait les informations.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Quand elle vit à l'écran les ruines brûlantes dans le désert et le journaliste qui continuait son reportage, muet.

 **« Ruby. »** Appela rapidement Regina. **« Ruby. »**

La serveuse se dirigea vers elle, aussi vite que ses escarpins Stiletto le lui permettaient. **« Vous avez changé d'avis sur votre commande ? »**

 **« Mettez le son. »**

Regina n'eut pas à le lui dire deux fois, que Ruby, qui avait suivi le regard de la brune, se précipitait vers la télévision pour appuyer sur le bouton.

 _ **"-deux soldats américains gravement blessés après qu'une patrouille ait mal tournée. Aux alentours de vingt-trois heures hier soir, un groupe de huit soldats américains en patrouille dans une partie calme des faubourgs de Bagdad a activé une mine dissimilée, causant une réaction en chaîne et décimant plus de cinq cent hectares de terre. Six soldats ont trouvé la mort et deux sont gravement blessés. Nos prières accompagnent les soldats et leurs familles."**_

Regina hoqueta alors que son regard passa du journaliste aux images de désolations, son cœur battant à ses oreilles. _Faites que ce ne soit pas Emma. Je vous en prie, faites que ce ne soit pas Emma._

La chaîne de télévision fit apparaître les portraits des victimes, et Regina retint sa respiration à chaque photographie. D'abord, un homme à l'allure martiale avec une mâchoire proéminente. Major Gregory. Puis un homme noir avec une expression stoïque. Lieutenant Powell.

Regina eut le souffle coupé quand elle aperçut les cheveux blonds de la personne suivante. Le fait que c'était une femme –Sergent Nichols- fit hoqueter la brune dont le cœur faillit s'arrêter.

Les cinq portraits qui suivaient restèrent plus longtemps à l'écran. Michaels. Whitmore. Fung. Morello. Nguyen.

 _ **"Une commémoration aura lieu Mardi suivi d'une cérémonie pour les amis et les familles des victimes."**_

Le reportage s'arrêta sur une vue du drapeau américain puis sur une interview du Général stationné en Irak, donnant autant d'informations que possible, mais Regina n'écoutait plus.

Elle ferma les yeux et la seule chose qu'elle avait à l'esprit, c'était qu'Emma allait bien. Elle déglutit, réalisant qu'elle s'était levée quand Henry tira sur son tee-shirt, le quart de son milkshake engloutit.

 **« Maman, regarde. »** Il souffla dans sa paille et rit lorsque les bulles remontèrent à la surface de la boisson.

Regina l'aurait grondé pour être aussi indiscipliné, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis et elle avait du mal à accepter le soulagement qui aurait dû l'apaiser. Ce n'était pas Emma. Emma allait bien. Regina, quant à elle, tremblait. La peur de perdre quelqu'un à qui elle tenait était trop grande, trop réelle.

 **« Regina ? »** Appela doucement Ruby. **« Emma n'a pas été déployée. Elle est toujours en Amérique. »** Lui rappela la serveuse en retournant vers le bar.

Regina cligna des yeux, Dieu merci, la serveuse avait raison. Emma était encore à Fort Benning, réparant des armes et aidant pour l'entraînement. Elle était loin du Moyen-Orient, et loin des champs de mines. Doucement, elle tourna la tête et déglutit pour reprendre de sa prestance. Elle fit face à Ruby et acquiesça. **« Oui. »** Dit-elle, ayant retrouvé sa voix. **« Oui, je sais. »**

* * *

 _1_ _er_ _Août 2004_

 _Emma,_

 _J'ai seulement besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. Je sais que tu as été très occupée dernièrement mais j'ai besoin de savoir._

 _J'ai vu ce qui s'était passé à Bagdad aux informations. Je ne sais pas si tu les connaissais, mais saches que je suis sincèrement désolée. C'est terrible, et j'ai de la peine pour leurs familles. Ils ont dit qu'un des soldats blessés n'avait pas survécu, et que le second continuait de s'accrocher. Nous allons organiser notre propre cérémonie et respecter une minute de silence pour eux._

 _Je ne voulais pas gâcher ta journée. J'ai seulement besoin d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Soit prudente. Reviens-nous saine et sauve._

 _Regina_

Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'adossa contre le mur, compatissant silencieusement avec Regina. C'était une courte lettre, mais elles en avaient échangé assez pour qu'elle sache que la brune était inquiète, et, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Emma, soulagée. Soulagée que ce ne soit pas la blonde.

Même si elle adorait August, elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir passé les dernières minutes qui lui restaient sur sa carte téléphonique à le taquiner à propos de Ruby alors qu'elle avait terriblement besoin de dire à Regina qu'elle allait bien. L'intendance était fermée quand Emma était rentrée à la base vers vingt-trois heures, et bien qu'elle aurait pu emprunter le téléphone de Neal, ça aurait soulevé trop de questions qu'elle préférait éviter. Au lieu de ça, elle rampa jusqu'au pied du lit, ouvrit le coffre et sortit son papier à lettres.

Ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité de la pièce, elle se réinstalla contre le mur aussi silencieusement que possible, attrapa son livre The Green Mile * qu'elle utilisa comme support pour écrire.

 _ **9 Août 2004**_

 _ **Salut,**_

 _ **Je vais bien. Je suis toujours là.**_

 _ **Oui, je l'ai vu aussi. C'est la seule chose dont on parle depuis deux jours. Nous avons fait une cérémonie la semaine dernière et arrêté l'entraînement et le travail pendant cette journée.**_

 _ **Nichols avait un époux dans la Marine, et le frère de Morello vient de partir en Syrie, et je ne sais pas si on les a mis au courant de ce qui est arrivé.**_

 _ **C'est dingue, non ? Tu fais un travail qui est déjà dur, et de l'autre côté du monde, ta femme ou ton frère meurt. Ils étaient seulement en patrouille. J'ai patrouillé sur cette route des millions de fois. Ça aurait pu être**_

Emma s'arrêta et laissa sa tête taper contre le mur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pensait à cet accident. Les victimes de guerre faisaient parties des aléas du travail, mais même si Emma était entraînée au combat, bon sang, même quand elle en rêvait, si elle devait mourir en service, elle avait imaginé mourir sous les balles sifflantes. Mais marcher sur une mine ? On ne leur avait pas laissé de chance. Pas d'avertissement. C'est triste de savoir que notre vie ne tient qu'à un fil.

Elle avait beaucoup pensé à leur mort ces derniers temps. Elle s'était demandé à quoi ils avaient pensé, de quoi ils discutaient. S'ils avaient été conscients de leur sort avant que la première mine n'explose ou si tout avait été trop vite pour qu'ils comprennent. Trop de questions sans réponse.

Elle baissa le regard sur sa lettre, et ratura la dernière phrase, calculant le temps que ça prendrait pour que Regina la reçoive. Sûrement la semaine prochaine. Moins de deux semaines si le service postal n'était pas surchargé. Si sa lettre mettait plus de trois semaines, Regina paniquerait.

Elle ne voulait pas attendre pour avoir des nouvelles de Regina. Elle ne voulait pas faire attendre la brune trop longtemps. _Crée le bon moment_ , lui avait dit August. Regina le lui avait dit aussi, et ça l'avait conduit à la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé de toute sa vie.

Merde, pensa-t-elle avant d'aller se coucher, livre et lettre sur la table de nuit, à trois lits de là où dormait Neal, couché sur le dos, la tête tournée sur la droite, ronflant doucement. Elle se releva, et se dirigea vers Neal. Elle s'accroupit et tira son pantalon de camouflage qu'il rangeait sous son lit. Emma avait l'habitude de se moquer du jeune homme parce qu'il gardait toujours son téléphone avec lui, appelant sa petite-amie devenue sa femme dès qu'il avait une minute de libre, mais maintenant elle savait et comprenait pourquoi.

Il faudrait qu'elle s'achète un téléphone quand elle rentrerait. La blonde trouva celui de Neal facilement, glissé dans une de ses poches, éteint pour la nuit. Elle remit le pantalon sous le lit et retourna vers le sien sur la pointe des pieds, sans faire de bruit. Elle s'allongea, le dos tourné au reste de l'unité et plaça son oreiller contre son visage pour plus de discrétion.

Emma alluma le téléphone, soulagée qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit. Elle composa rapidement le numéro de Regina et le pressa contre son oreille. Elle écouta le message l'informant du coût d'un appel longue distance et réalisa que son plan n'était pas si bon que ça. Après avoir fait tout ça, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'entendre la voix de Regina, alors au diable les conséquences.

Le téléphone sonna doucement dans le silence de la nuit et Emma réalisa que peut-être Regina ne répondrait pas. Ses efforts auraient été vains et elle n'aurait pas nouvelles de la brune jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le temps de la rappeler cette semaine.

 **« Allo ? »** Fit la voix rauque, à moitié endormie de Regina et ce fut le plus beau son qu'Emma puisse entendre.

 **« Salut. »** Murmura Emma, les larmes aux yeux.

 **« Emma ? »** Au bruit qu'elle entendit, Emma savait que Regina s'était redressée, tâtonnait pour allumer la lampe de chevet et sans doute, jetait un coup d'œil au réveil. **« Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »**

Emma faillit lancer l'habituel _Je vais bien_ pour rassurer la jeune femme, mais elle secoua la tête. **« Tu me manque tellement. »**

Elle entendit Regina rire tristement et soupirer. **« Oui. Eh bien je dois dire que je suis dans tous mes états moi aussi. »**

 **« Seulement un petit peu. »** Taquina la blonde avant de soupirer pour s'assurer que sa voix ne tremble pas. **« Mais je vais bien. C'est juste que les jours sont longs. »**

 **« Bien. »** Dit Regina fermement.

 **« Toi et le petit ? »**

 **« On va bien. Tu nous manque. »**

 **« Bien. »** Répondit la blonde doucement.

Elles laissèrent le silence s'installer, pour prétendre qu'Emma était à Boston pour le week-end, rendant visite à August et qu'elle serait bientôt rentrée, ou que Regina était partie régler une affaire hors de la ville et qu'Emma gardait Henry en attendant qu'elle rentre. Ça ne dura qu'une minute, une minute de bonheur avant que le message ne se fasse entendre. Les deux jeunes femmes savaient. Elles n'avaient plus de temps.

 **« Je … »**

 **« Je sais. »**

 **« Je te rappelle dès que je peux. »** Promis Emma.

 **« Je t'enverrai un autre pot de cacao. »**

La blonde grogna d'envie. **« Tu es un cadeau du ciel. »**

Regina rit puis soupira. **« Bonne nuit, Emma. »**

 **« Bonne nuit. »**

* * *

 **13 Septembre 2004 – Fort Benning, Géorgie**

Emma plissa les yeux devant la petite boîte posée sur ses genoux remplie de polystyrène pour protéger une VHS. August s'était contenté de griffonner un simple _Je t'en prie_ sur l'intérieur de la boîte. Il n'y avait pas de carte, pas d'instruction, et sans savoir pourquoi, Emma était un peu effrayée. Même si August pouvait être sérieux quand il le devait, Emma le connaissait bien et savait qu'il pouvait se montrer très gamin quand il le voulait.

Heureusement pour elle, elle avait réservé la petite pièce où se trouvait le magnétoscope et s'était assise sur une chaise en métal devant la vieille télévision. Déballant la cassette pour la mettre dans le magnétoscope, Emma s'enfonça sur sa chaise et appuya sur Play.

L'écran sembla prendre vie, noir tout d'abord avant qu'un flash vert apparaisse si soudainement qu'Emma du cligner des yeux. Des nombres digitaux orange bordèrent le coin supérieur droit de l'écran, indiquant la date du 31 Août 2004 alors que l'image passa du vert de la pelouse à August quand le jeune homme tourna la caméra vers lui. Il fit un clin d'œil et sourit et Emma se demanda dans quoi il s'était lancé.

L'image se flouta jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit l'extérieur d'un immeuble. Presque immédiatement, elle reconnue la crèche d'Henry. August était dans la cour là où des enfants jouaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Oh merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait à Storybrooke ?

Si elle n'avait pas encore le souffle coupé, c'était le cas maintenant, quand elle vit dans un coin un visage familier, aux cheveux courts. _Regina_. Puis, une horde d'enfants apparu, tous habillés de jaune, et alors qu'August zoomait, elle reconnut une petite chose avec des cheveux bruns. Et Emma réalisa que c'était le concert d'Henry.

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle vit le visage rayonnant du petit garçon.

Emma entendit l'accent Néozélandais de Tina Bell hors caméra avant qu'August ne tourne de nouveau l'objectif pour lui montrer la classe entière et la maîtresse.

 **« Notre classe de bambins vous souhaite la bienvenue à notre concert de l'été. »** Dit Tina, excitée comme une puce devant les acclamations du public. Elle se tourna vers les enfants et hocha la tête.

 **« Bon-jour pa-rents et amis ! »** Crièrent à pleins poumons les petits, ce qui fit rire les spectateurs. La plupart des enfants avaient trouvé leurs parents dans la foule, leur faisant de petits signes ou s'avançant vers eux avant que les professeurs ne leur rappellent de rester calmes.

 **« Nous avons plusieurs chansons pour vous aujourd'hui, et on espère qu'elles vont vous plaire. »** Tina se dirigea vers la pelouse, à quelques mètres du public et s'assit sur le sol. La musique retentit et la caméra zooma sur Henry.

 _ **« Well the sun comes up and the roosters crows ! I get out of bed and put on my clothes ! Today's gonna be a most spectacular day ! »**_ Il chanta sur _"My Little Yellow Bus"_ et dansa sur la chorégraphie que Tina lui avait appris en classe.

Emma avait le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'elle le regardait chanter et repensa à leur conversation téléphonique et l'avant-première qu'il lui avait faite. Pas de doute que le petit garçon dansait en même temps –prétendant conduire un bus, saluant ses amis qui montaient à bord, et essayant de siffler alors qu'ils en étaient au couplet "whistling * along in my little yellow bus."

Un enfant pleurait et plusieurs autres ne chantaient même pas tandis que le reste tentait de danser, mais Henry donnait tout ce qu'il avait. Quand la chanson fut terminée, Emma voulu applaudir elle aussi, mais elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

 **« Vas-y, Henry ! »** Cria August derrière la caméra.

La foule se calma quand la seconde chanson commença. Les premières notes de _"You Are My Sunshine"_ retentirent et Emma remarqua que les enfants avaient les mains derrière le dos. Quand ils commencèrent à chanter, ils révélèrent chacun une feuille de papier en forme de soleil peinte en jaune avec des triangles jaunes et oranges sur le contour, et avec au centre, une photographie. Henry avait une photo de Regina, et pas de doute que les autres enfants avaient une photo de leurs parents alors qu'ils chantaient en cœur : _**« You are my sunshine ! My only sunshine ! You make me happy ! When skies are grey ! »**_

Le public était en admiration alors qu'ils continuaient de chanter, balançant leurs soleils de gauche à droite. Emma rit alors qu'un couplet commençait et que les enfants perdirent de leur entrain et se mirent à murmurer. Tina avait du réécrire la chanson pour la rendre plus appropriée. Le refrain reprit et les enfants chantèrent de nouveau avec enthousiasme jusqu'à ce que la chanson se termine. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit avant que l'écran ne devienne noir.

Emma était assise sur sa chaise, souriant, alors que les larmes continuaient de coulaient sur ses joues. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle aurait tellement voulu y assister. Elle aurait tellement voulu être assise à côté de Regina, tenir la caméra et encourager Henry avec des applaudissements.

Emma secoua la tête, essuya ses joues avec le dos de sa main avant de s'avancer pour arrêter la cassette.

L'écran grésilla de nouveau. Elle s'arrêta, se réinstalla sur sa chaise et plissa les yeux.

Henry courrait sur la pelouse après la fin du concert, le soleil dans les mains, alors qu'il se jetait dans les bras de sa mère. Emma eut le souffle coupé quand elle vit Regina pour la première fois depuis presque cinq mois. A en juger par les jeans et la chemise de la Mairesse, Regina avait pris un jour de congé pour aller voir le concert de son fils.

 **« Est-ce que tu m'a vu, maman ? »** Demanda Henry en sautant sur place.

La brune resta accroupie et applaudit, excitée. **« Bien sûr que je t'ai vu, chéri ! Tu étais génial. »**

 **« Hey, mon grand. »** Lança August de derrière la caméra.

Henry sourit à August et leva une main vers le jeune homme pour un high-five. **« Tu m'as vu, on-cle August ? »** Il répéta sa question, absolument pas perturbé par la caméra.

 **« Tu étais super, mon pote. Dis bonjour à Emma pour moi. »**

 **« Où ? »** Demanda Henry en regardant autour de lui, puis vers sa mère, confus.

Regina plaça Henry devant la caméra et pointa l'objectif du doigt.

 **« Coucou Emma ! »** S'écria Henry en lui faisant signe avec la main qui tenait toujours le soleil en papier. **« Tu me vois, Emma ? »**

 **« Oui, elle va te voir. »** Rassura August en souriant. **« Vien ici, mon grand. »**

Henry se dirigea vers le jeune homme et la caméra bougea avant qu'apparaissent à l'écran August et Henry, leurs têtes pressées l'une contre l'autre. **« Dis-lui tu me manque. »**

 **« Tu me manque ! »**

 **« Dis-lui je t'aime. »**

 **« Je t'aime ! »** Emma se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de sourire.

 **« Dis-lui maman t'aime. »**

 **« Maman t'aime ! »** Emma leva les yeux quand elle vit August haussa les sourcils et sourire.

 **« Dis-lui August t'aime. »**

 **« August t'aime ! »**

 **« Dis-lui Je suis le meilleur. »**

 **« Je suis le meilleur. »**

 **« Non,** _ **je**_ **suis le meilleur. »** Clarifia August.

 **« Je suis le meilleur. »** Gloussa Henry, insistant. Il se dégagea des bras d'August et couru vers Regina qui était debout et qui regardait timidement la caméra, le soleil brillant derrière elle qui l'entourait d'un halo lumineux. Emma sourit. La Mairesse pouvait présider des conférences devant des hommes grincheux et les faire se sentir tous petits en leur lançant un seul regard, et elle savait négocier avec des avocats, mais, à cet instant, Regina avait simplement l'air d'une mère, timide devant l'objectif, et heureuse alors qu'Henry l'entourait de ses bras. **« Pas vrai, maman ? »**

 **« Tu es le meilleur. »** Confirma la brune.

 **« Tu veux dire quelque chose à Emma ? »** Demanda August, mais pour Emma, ça ressemblait à de la provocation.

Regina le fixa pendant un moment avant de se baisser pour prendre Henry dans ses bras. Elle regarda la caméra à contre cœur pendant une demi-seconde, Emma pouvait voir son hésitation, avant que ses traits ne se radoucissent. Regina pressa Henry contre elle et sourit à la caméra. **« Bonjour, Soldat. »** Dit-elle doucement alors qu'August zoomait pour qu'Emma ne puisse seulement voir le visage de Regina et d'Henry. **« On aimerait que tu sois là. Prend soin de toi et reviens vite. »**

Emma savait que Regina essayait de ne pas trop en dire et de ne pas paraître être plus qu'une amie. Ça lui faisait de la peine. Elle était là, Emma pouvait voir Regina, mais ce n'était pas complètement elle, et bon sang, ça craignait. On aurait dit que Regina ressentait la même chose. Elle baissait souvent les yeux avant de sourire de nouveau. **« Dis au revoir à Emma, mon chéri. »**

Il fit signe de la main à la caméra. **« Au revoir, Emma ! »**

 **« On se revoit bientôt, Emma. »** Promit Regina.

L'objectif revient sur August, et le jeune homme sourit. **« Sois sage, ma grande. »**

L'écran devint noir pour de bon cette fois, et Emma resta assise, seule dans la pièce, les yeux fermés, submergée par les émotions. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi heureuse, et tellement triste en même temps ? Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, et sourit en revoyant comment Henry était excité à l'idée de chanter, comment August avait pris soin de lui envoyer la cassette, et comment Regina resplendissait.

Seigneur, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi nostalgique. C'était comme si toutes les années qu'Emma avait passé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil n'avait eu aucun impact sur son besoin de rentrer chez elle.

Henry était tellement mignon quand il chantait. Elle devrait parler avec Regina et August. Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus amis ? Emma devait l'admettre, elle aimait l'idée qu'il appréciait Regina et qu'il prenne son rôle d'oncle au sérieux. Elle aurait pu parier qu'Henry l'avait appelé comme ça toute la journée.

 _Wow_ , pensa Emma en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège. _Ils étaient une famille_.

Elle expira et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Wow. Sa famille était vraiment géniale.

* * *

 **22 Septembre 2004 – Fort Benning, Géorgie**

Emma hocha la tête et déposa sa lettre pour Regina dans le casier du courrier à envoyer avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle avait encore une heure à tuer avant le dîner, et elle pouvait entendre l'appel d'un chocolat chaud. Alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, Emma faillit heurter Neal.

 **« Woah. »** Emma l'évita de justesse, mais il l'attrapa par le bras plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle s'arrêta et se dégagea instinctivement de son emprise, mettant de la distance entre eux alors qu'il se ré avançait vers elle. **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? »** Murmura-t-il en s'approchant, alors qu'Emma reculait.

 **« Parler de quoi ? »**

Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'eux, et Emma pensa pendant une seconde qu'elle pourrait s'échapper, mais elle n'était pas lâche, et elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

Neal fit un mouvement de tête vers le dortoir où le reste de leur équipe était soit dans la pièce commune, soit dans les douches, soit à l'entraînement. Il était rare que le dortoir soit vide, mais il était clair que Neal voulait en profiter.

Il referma la porte derrière eux, et Emma avait l'estomac noué devant tant de mystère. Elle prit une pose défensive au milieu de la pièce, les mains sur ses hanches et les sourcils froncés, alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard interrogateur. **« Alors ? »**

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit son téléphone. Emma ne réagit pas. Elle fit comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Mais elle savait qu'il savait, et elle ignorait comment tout cela se finirait.

 **« Tu sais, tu détiens peut-être le record de la voleuse la plus mignonne, Swan, mais tu n'es pas vraiment douée pour effacer tes traces. Tu pensais réellement que Tamara et moi ne verrions pas la facture ? »**

 **« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Cassidy ? »** Esquiva la blonde.

Il pouffa et remis son téléphone dans sa poche. **« Oh arrêtes, Em'. Je sais que tu as appelé dans le Maine. »**

 **« Je n'ai appelé personne. »**

Il s'avança doucement vers elle. **« Vraiment ? »** Railla-t-il, impassible. **« Un appel pour le Maine de cinquante-deux secondes à une heure trente-six du matin, et ce n'était pas toi ? »**

 **« Tu l'as sûrement laissé déverrouillé dans ta poche. »** Proposa Emma.

 **« Conneries. »** Depuis qu'elle connaissait Neal, il n'avait jamais pris ce ton avec elle. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla. **« J'essaie de t'aider, Swan. Je ne peux pas le faire si tu n'arrêtes pas de me mentir. »**

Elle roula des yeux et passa devant lui. **« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu crois que j'ai besoin d'aide, mais je peux prendre soin de moi. »**

Elle posa une main sur la poignée de la porte quand Neal reprit. **« Tu deviens sentimentale. Te balader sur la pointe des pieds à une heure du matin pour voler mon téléphone ? La cassette d'August était une belle attention, mais je sais lire entre les lignes et j'ai vu ta réaction quand elle est apparue à l'écran, tous comme la moitié de ceux qui étaient là. Tu as eu de la chance que je ferme la porte et que je monte la garde. »**

Emma se retourna lentement vers Neal qui la regardait avec un air de chien battu.

 **« Je ne suis pas- »** Essaya de nier Emma, mais Neal l'interrompis. **« Tu dis son nom quand tu dors parfois. »**

Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau glacé et frissonna. Elle eut la gorge serrée et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

 **« Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre ait entendu. C'est pour ça que je te balance des chaussettes quand tu dors. »** Expliqua le jeune homme.

 **« Sérieusement ? »** S'écria-t-elle. **« Je pensais que c'était seulement parce que tu étais idiot. »**

 **« J'ai été gentil. »** Se défendit Neal en souriant. **« La première fois. »**

Emma secoua la tête, fit les cents pas dans la pièce, atteignit son lit et se laissa tomber dessus.

 **« Hey. »** Dit-il en la suivant. **« Tout va bien. »**

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle serait déshonorée, et une telle chose ferait d'elle une paria pour le reste de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'à bien pu faire le Caporal Swan pour être virée de l'armée ? Aimer une femme. Oh. Elle déglutit.

 **« Emma. »** Dit gentiment Neal en regardant la jeune femme. **« Quand je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me faire confiance il y a trois ans, je le pensais vraiment. Je ne vais le dire à personne. Je veux juste que tu sois plus prudente. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi sympa que moi. »**

Elle voulait lever les yeux, mais elle savait que c'était vrai. Elle connaissait quelques officiers homophobes sur la base et même dans son unité. Quelques fois, ils ne te viraient pas, ils te laissaient te débrouiller tout seul face aux regards des autres.

 **« Depuis quand est-ce que tu es au courant ? »** Demanda doucement Emma, qui avait baissé le regard.

Neal haussa les épaules. **« J'avais des doutes. »**

 **« Quoi ? »** Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

 **« J'ai eu un pressentiment. »**

 **« Un jour, tes pressentiments te tueront. »**

Il haussa de nouveau des épaules. **« Tu as l'air tellement heureuse à chaque fois que tu reçois une lettre ou que tu passes un coup de fil. »** Expliqua le jeune homme. **« Au cas où tu te demanderais, tu as assez de photographies d'hommes accrochées sur ton mur pour le cacher. »**

Elle se mordit la lèvre, inquiète. D'un côté, c'était bien d'avoir un allié, quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter pour en parler. D'un autre côté, elle était inquiète que quelque ne le découvre. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Neal était quelqu'un d'aussi perspicace, alors s'il savait, qui d'autre pourrait l'apprendre ?

 **« Hey. »** Lança-t-il en lui donnant un léger coup de pied. **« Si tu as besoin de l'appeler, tu peux utiliser mon téléphone. »**

Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée par la soudaine générosité du jeune homme. **« Neal, c'est – Je ne peux pas. »**

 **« Je suis de bonne humeur, Swan, alors profites-en avant que je ne change d'avis. »** Dit-il en souriant.

Elle pouffa et secoua la tête, puis acquiesça. **« D'accord. »** Concéda la blonde. **« D'accord. Merci. »**

 **« Je t'en prie. »** Il s'allongea dans le lit, les mains derrière la tête en continuant de sourire. **« Maintenant que c'est réglé, est-ce que tu vas me demander pourquoi je suis de si bonne humeur ? »**

Elle laissa Neal minimiser son coming out secret et l'occulter avec ses nouvelles à lui. Pourtant, elle apprécier d'autant plus le jeune homme après ces dix dernières minutes et elle aurait aimé se montrer plus amicale. **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es de si bonne humeur ? »** Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Son sourire s'agrandit. **« Je vais être papa. »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Oui. »** Il rit et s'assis pour faire face à Emma. **« Tamara est enceinte depuis un peu plus de trois mois. »** Il fouilla de nouveau dans sa poche et sortit une photographie. Une échographie. **« Elle me l'a envoyé aujourd'hui, et je l'ai appelée tout de suite après. »**

 **« Oh mon Dieu, Neal, félicitations ! »** Emma n'était pas du genre à faire des câlins, mais il était son ami, et elle s'avança vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras. **« Mon Dieu, tu vas être papa. »**

 **« Je sais. »** Acquiesça-t-il. **« Seigneur, j'espère ne pas tout rater. »**

Elle lui sourit. **« Tu seras un excellent père. »**

 **« Swan. Cassidy. »** L'officier Watson ouvrit la porte et les appela. Ils se relevèrent immédiatement, attendant les ordres. **« Salle de réunion. Tout de suite. »**

Ils n'attendirent pas une seconde pour quitter la pièce et le suivre dans la salle de réunion où le reste de son unité les attendaient, debout et attentifs devant le Commandant, tenant une carte. Dès qu'elle entra, Emma su. Elle partait à l'étranger.

* * *

 *** La Princesse Dans Un Sac : The Paper Bag Princess est un livre pour enfant de Robert Munsch qui renverse les stéréotypes sur les princesses et les dragons.**

 *** Jim Hawkins, Long John Silver, Capitaine Amelia et le Dr. Doppler sont tous des personnages de L'Ile au Trésor.**

 *** Association Nationale des Armes : NRA en Amérique ayant pour but de promouvoir les armes à feu.**

 *** CHU : Containerized Housing Unit : Préfabriqué reconditionné en quartier pour les soldats.**

 *** La chanson que chantait Regina est** _ **Arrorró mi niño**_

 *** The Green Mile : La Ligne Verte**

 *** Whistling : Siffler**

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Voilà, on espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus plu que le précédent… N'hésitez pas à nous donner vos avis et nous sommes désolées pour la longueur de ce chapitre, en espérant que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangés. A bientôt pour la suite, on vous fait pleins de bisous et merci à ceux qui sont toujours présents !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note d'auteur 1 : Oui, nous sommes de nouveau en retard. Nous avons décidé de prendre un peu d'avance sur les prochains chapitres histoire de pouvoir publier de nouveau régulièrement.**

 **N'hésitez pas à nous suivre sur Twitter pour être tenus au courant d'éventuels retards. (IHaveDoneEnough ou MyBloodyMelody)**

 **Donc voici le chapitre 12, on espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci infiniment pour votre compréhension suite au chapitre précédent et merci pour toute vos reviews, vos follows et vos mises en favoris, vous êtes des amours.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à honeyfrensh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schultz.**

 **On vous souhaite une bonne lecture et nous nous excusons s'il reste des fautes.**

* * *

 **30 Septembre 2004 – Bagdad, Irak – Camp Victory**

Il faisait plus chaud que ce qu'Emma avait imaginé. L'air était sec et tellement humide qu'elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Son équipement n'étant pas des moindres, lourd et encombrant, la ralentissait, mais elle y était habituée. Elle avait du mal à s'accommoder à la chaleur, qui ne faisait que rappeler à Emma sa dernière mission à l'étranger.

Les vingt-quatre heures de vol avaient été le voyage le plus long et le plus court de toute sa vie. La première fois qu'elle avait été en service en Irak, elle avait été nerveuse, oui, même anxieuse. Mais aussi incertaine qu'elle avait été, elle avait ressenti de l'excitation. Elle allait enfin faire quelque chose pour laquelle elle avait été entraînée. Elle allait représenter son pays, sa nation. Elle allait être un de ces soldats dont parlaient les chansons, être un héros.

Mais pas à cet instant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était d'être n'importe où sauf ici. Ils auraient pu l'envoyer n'importe où dans le monde, mais apparemment, son expertise était ce qu'il lui avait valu d'être choisie. Si elle avait été quelqu'un d'autre –Emma l'aventurière, Emma la criminelle en fuite – n'importe qui mais pas le Caporal Swan – elle aurait adoré visiter Bagdad. Les gens, la culture, les paysages. Elle avait eu l'occasion d'aller en ville et c'était magnifique. Bien sûr, quelques personnes se montraient méfiantes puisqu'elle portait constamment son uniforme et était armée, mais c'était de bonnes personnes. Elle aurait réagi de la même façon si des personnes en uniforme patrouillaient dans les rues, la regardant comme une criminelle. Mais en général, tout se passait bien avec les civils.

La plupart du temps, les troupes donnaient des jouets et des friandises aux enfants, et elle avait l'impression d'être le Père Noël et comprenait pourquoi le vieil homme légendaire continuait d'exister. Leurs sourires étaient contagieux quand ils les invitaient à regarder une partie de football. Quelques fois, Emma aidait à reconstruire des écoles et des bâtiments tombés sous les attaques. Aux côtés des civils, Américains et Irakiens s'unissaient à chaque brique posée.

C'était cette partie, cette partie de son travail qu'Emma adorait. Mais la partie avec laquelle elle était le plus familière, la partie qui la gardait éveillée la nuit quand elle refusait de fermer les yeux, la raison pour laquelle elle était ici, c'était cette expertise dont elle ne pouvait pas se passer.

Les reconnaissances avait permis de tracer l'endroit où se cachaient les groupes rebelles, et Emma faisait partie des cinq mille hommes chanceux choisis pour les trouver et les capturer. Les membres de son unité avait acquiescé d'un air obéissant quand ils avaient entendu la nouvelle plus d'une semaine auparavant en Géorgie, et comme les autres hommes et femmes qui quittaient la salle de réunion, le visage impassible, le regard fixé devant eux, réfléchissant à la manière d'annoncer aux personnes qu'ils aimaient qu'ils devaient de nouveau partir, Emma sentit son estomac se nouer, réalisant qu'elle ne retournerait pas à Storybrooke avant un long moment.

Emma n'avait jamais vu Neal aussi perturbé. Il était caché dans un coin du dortoir et parlait doucement à Tamara, au téléphone.

Il ne serait pas là pour assister à la naissance de son enfant.

Il avait passé la nuit à regarder l'échographie avant de prendre quelques feuilles du bloc note d'Emma et d'écrire une lettre pour son enfant à naître. **« Cet enfant saura qui je suis. »** Avait-il dit d'une voix résolue.

Emma avait attendu l'entraînement pour extérioriser ses émotions. Elle avait toujours été plus prompte à la colère que n'importe qui d'autre, et même si elle savait qu'elle pouvait être déployée à l'étranger, elle avait gardé l'espoir que ça n'arriverait pas. Mais c'était arrivé, et ça la rendait folle. Alors, profitant de l'entraînement au combat, elle avait mis une raclée à une poignée de jeunes recrues, pour décompresser mais aussi pour prouver à quelques machos qu'une fille pouvait se battre.

Elle était allée se coucher directement cette nuit-là, mais même si elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'elle serait dans un avion pour l'Irak la semaine d'après. Alors la première chose qu'elle fit quand elle se réveilla fut d'appeler Regina.

Elle avait failli ne pas le faire. Le dire à Regina rendrait tout ça réel. Mais elle voulait le lui dire. Elle avait besoin d'entendre la voix rassurante de Regina lui dire qu'elle continuerait de lui écrire, qu'elle continuerait de lui raconter les aventures d'Henry, qu'elle serait toujours là quand Emma rentrerait.

Elle appela Regina à la Mairie, et même si Emma ne voulait pas la déranger, elle avait plus que besoin d'entendre la voix de la brune.

Mise en attente sur une ligne privée, Emma fut soulagée quand elle entendit son prénom.

 **« Emma ? »**

 **« Salut. »**

 **« Salut. Comment allez-vous, Soldat ? »**

Emma soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

 **« Emma ? »** Répéta Regina, inquiète.

 **« Je suis déployée. »** Annoncer la nouvelle brutalement ne la rendait pas plus facile à dire, et ces trois mots avait suffi à rendre muette la Mairesse de Storybooke.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses, et Emma n'entendit que le battement incessant de son cœur dans ses oreilles. Peut-être était-ce le sien, ou celui de Regina, ou même les deux, Emma n'en était pas sûre, mais c'était un son apaisant et réconfortant qui semblait arrêter le temps.

 **« Quand ? »** Demanda Regina d'une voix tendue.

 **« Mardi prochain. »**

 **« Mardi ? »** Hoqueta Regina. **« C'est dans moins d'une semaine. »**

 **« Je sais. »**

 **« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »**

 **« Je retourne en Irak. »**

Le grognement de Regina était à peine dissimulé. **« Est-ce que c'est absolument nécessaire ? »** Demanda-t-elle. **« C'est comme si on envoyait plus de soldats qu'on en ramenait. Est-ce qu'on a une politique de plaque tournante ? »**

Emma sourit en entendant le dernier commentaire de la brune et ne prêta pas attention au ton de sa voix.

 **« Si seulement tu étais Présidente. »** Murmura Emma.

 **« Crois-moi, si ma mère était encore en vie, je le serais. »**

 **« Je ne sais pas si on aurait la paix dans le monde, ou l'anarchie. »**

 **« Je ne suis pas un tyran. »** Souffla Regina.

 **« Eh. »** Dit Emma en entendant la brune soupirer. **« Je serai de retour avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. »**

Regina ne répondit pas, et la blonde pouvait percevoir sa respiration lente alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas la contredire. **« Promis ? »** Demanda finalement la brune.

 **« Oui, je te le promet. »**

Ça avait été la dernière conversation qu'Emma avait eue avec Regina depuis qu'elle avait été déployée, et à en croire les autres vétérans, le réseau téléphonique laissait à désirer. Et même si elle pouvait attendre une heure dans la file d'attente pour dix minutes de communication, la réception était merdique. On en revient au courrier, pensa Emma en posant son sac au pied de son lit.

Dès que son unité avait atterrit, on leur avait laissé du temps pour s'installer dans un des bâtiments. Elle plaça Rex dans son nouveau lit, sa photographie préférée d'elle et de Regina cachée dans une des poches de sa veste, ne risquant même pas de la laisser sous son oreiller après sa conversation avec Neal, et garda dans son sac les quelques images qu'elle avait sélectionné pour son mur. Emma retira sa casquette et attendit d'être débriefée.

Elle laissa son esprit dériver alors qu'elle comptait les mois qu'elle passerait en Irak. Quelques mois ou même un an. Serait-elle rentrée pour Noël ? Sûrement pas et cette pensée lui noua l'estomac. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. Maintenant, avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer Noël, c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Emma acquiesça quand Neal choisi le lit à côté du sien. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'accrocher l'échographie au mur, à côté d'une photographie de lui et Tamara, sur un bateau, avec la Statue de la Liberté en arrière-plan.

 **« On n'est jamais mieux que chez soi. »** Lui murmura-t-il en poussant un coffre de vêtements sous son lit et Emma lui sourit.

Le Général de Brigade Spencer entra à ce moment-là dans le dortoir. Les membres de l'unité se relevèrent et se placèrent au pied de leurs lits respectifs alors qu'il passait dans l'allée, hochant la tête, satisfait de les voir soumis à son autorité. Il s'arrêta devant Emma et lui jeta un regard dédaigneux. Cet homme leur donnerait des ordres, leur dirait où aller, quoi faire et comment le faire, et la blonde détestait ça. Pas qu'il lui donne des ordres, non, Emma en avait l'habitude. Mais elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, et maintenant qu'il avait pris le commandement de l'unité, elle était forcée de suivre les ordres d'un homme sexiste et raciste. Il représentait tout ce qu'Emma haïssait et il était son chef.

 **« Arrange ta veste, Swan. »** Lança Spencer, d'un ton supérieur, et Emma n'eut pas d'autre choix que rabattre son col déjà parfaitement replié avant qu'il ne daigne continuer son inspection.

 **« Nous avons de longs mois devant nous, soldats. »** Commença Spencer en faisant demi-tour. **« Le gouvernement local devient lentement civilisé grâce à l'influence de notre démocratie, mais ça n'a pas empêché la menace Al Qaida. Viols, pillage, tuerie. Ils tuent nos hommes. Vos frères. Nous avons localisé plusieurs planques, et d'ici la fin de l'année, nous mettrons un terme à leurs activités terroristes. Nous leur ferons comprendre que pour notre pays, c'est inacceptable. »** Il fit une pause et passa du regard toute la pièce. **« Par tous les moyens. »**

* * *

 **17 Octobre 2004 – Irak – Localisation non divulguée**

Deux choses étaient garanties pendant une patrouille en Irak : la poussière et l'ennui, et Emma faisait l'expérience des deux. Elle était assise dos contre des caisses contenant l'équipement à l'intérieur d'une tente militaire installée au milieu du désert qui abritait l'équipement satellite et une petite unité médicale. L'unité d'Emma était arrivée avec douze heures d'avance pour éviter une imminente tempête de sable. C'était son anniversaire, et pour la première fois depuis trois ans, Regina n'avait rien envoyé. Ce n'était pas la faute de la brune puisque Emma devait encore l'informer de l'adresse exacte où envoyer lettres et colis, mais elle devait admettre que ça lui faisait de la peine.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de cadeau d'anniversaire ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre qui lui rappelle qu'elle avait un an de plus. Enfin majeure, dirait Regina, en lui tendant un verre de cidre.

C'était encore plus difficile pour Emma de recevoir les lettres maintenant qu'elle avait quitté la base pour s'aventurer dans le "territoire ennemi", comme diraient les plus jeunes soldats. Elle avait envoyé une lettre à la brune deux semaines auparavant et espérait qu'elle la reçoive bientôt. En plus d'être au milieu de nulle part, Emma n'aurait pas de nouvelles de Regina pendant encore un mois. Bon sang que ça allait être long.

Alors Emma s'était assise contre des caisses de fournitures et avait sorti les lettres et photographies de son sac. Un an de plus, et tout ce à quoi Emma pensait, c'était qu'elle devrait être à sa fête d'anniversaire en ce moment même, essuyant des restes de gâteau du menton de Regina et essayant de ne pas paraître embarrassée quand ses amis et sa famille chanteraient pour elle.

Elle laissa sa tête taper contre une des caisses et soupira en passant son pouce sur la photographie d'elle, Regina et Henry devant le gâteau d'anniversaire, souriants. Seigneur, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était il y a déjà six mois de ça. Elle se demanda ce que faisaient Regina et Henry maintenant. Elle aurait tout donné pour leur parler, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, mais même après avoir acheté une nouvelle carte téléphonique, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Le téléphone de Neal ne captait pas ou seulement à quelques endroits précis du camp, mais ici au milieu de nulle part, c'était comme s'ils n'existaient plus.

 **« Salut. »** Lança Neal. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule. **« Tu as le mal du pays ? »**

Emma lui fit voir la photographie. **« Ils m'ont organisé une fête d'anniversaire et de départ avant que je ne m'en aille. »**

 **« C'est vraiment gentil. »** Dit-il en souriant devant le cliché. **« C'est quand ton anniversaire ? »**

 **« Aujourd'hui. »**

 **« Quoi ? »** S'écria Neal en se redressant. **« Em', pourquoi est-ce que tu me le dis seulement maintenant ? »**

 **« Tu sais déjà beaucoup de choses. »** Raisonna la blonde.

 **« Mais ton anniversaire ? »** Il se pencha pour attraper son sac, fouilla dedans quelques secondes, avant d'en sortir une barre chocolatée et de la lui tendre en souriant. **« Bon anniversaire. »**

 **« Non merci, ça va. »**

 **« C'est du s'more *. »** Insista Neal, en agitant la friandise.

Elle grimaça mais l'accepta. **« Merci, Monsieur le dépensier. »**

 **« Rien n'est trop beau pour toi. »**

Pour montrer sa gratitude, elle ouvrit l'emballage et mordit dedans, mâchant de manière exagérée pour lui faire voir qu'elle dévorait son cadeau d'anniversaire.

 **« Eh. »** Commença Neal en chuchotant pour que seule Emma puisse entendre. **« Est-ce que je peux te poser des questions sur toi et cette famille ? »**

Elle finit sa dernière bouchée, et chiffonna l'emballage qu'elle mit dans sa poche avant de lever les yeux. **« Du genre, qui est au-dessus ? »** Lança-t-elle sèchement.

 **« Woah.** » S'esclaffa le jeune homme, en levant les mains pour l'arrêter. **« Non. J'ai de vraies questions, mais si tu tiens à parler de ça … »**

Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule en le voyant sourire. **« Qu'est- ce que tu veux savoir ? »**

 **« Est-ce que vous étiez ensemble tout ce temps ? »**

Elle secoua la tête et sourit en se remémorant sa rencontre avec Regina. Une voiture bloquée et du rentre-dedans dans un restaurant. **« August m'a inscrite à un programme de correspondance. Elle est tombée sur moi. »**

 **« Dans tous les sens du termes.** » Sourit Neal.

 **« La ferme. »** Elle le bouscula de nouveau, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi.

 **« Alors quoi ? »**

Emma secoua la tête alors qu'elle relisait mentalement les lettres de Regina. **« Non. C'est juste que. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle a pris soin de moi. Que ce soit quand j'allais bien, quand j'allais mal, quand je faisais quelque chose de bien, elle voulait le savoir. Quand August a perdu sa jambe, elle m'a aidé alors qu'elle était à l'autre bout du monde. »**

 **« Donc, tu lui es reconnaissante ? »** Demanda-t-il, sceptique.

Elle secoua la tête puis acquiesça. **« D'une certaine manière, mais il n'y a pas que ça. A Storybrooke, elle est cette Mairesse insaisissable avec un cœur de pierre qui s'adoucit seulement quand elle est avec son fils. »**

 **«** **Ê** **tre une garce est une qualité attrayante. »** Taquina Neal en pouffant, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la blonde.

Quand il fut calmé, Emma reprit. **« Elle n'a jamais été comme ça avec moi. Elle a baissé sa garde et m'a laissée entrer chez elle et dans sa vie. »**

Il y eu un moment de silence et Neal sourit. **« Wow. Tu es à fond dedans, Swan. Est-ce que ce sont les cloches de l'église que j'entends sonner ? »**

Cette fois, Emma rit avec lui. **« Non, mais oui, je suis à fond dedans. »** Répondit la blonde sans hésitation, ni embarras.

 **« Ça fait du bien, hein ? »** Demanda Neal.

 **« De quoi ? »**

 **« De ne pas avoir à le cacher. D'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de tes trucs de filles. »**

Emma lui donna un coup d'épaule avant de lever un sourcil. **« Eh bien, si tu veux parler de trucs de filles- »**

 **« Non ! »** Il leva une main devant son visage pour la faire reculer.

La blonde rit et le repoussa, et même si elle ne le dit pas à voix haute, ça faisait réellement du bien de ne pas avoir à cacher cette partie d'elle-même. Neal était, parmi les milliers de personnes dans l'armée, l'un des seuls hommes ouvert d'esprit qu'elle ait rencontré.

Holt, un autre de ces soldats envoyés pour infiltrer Al Qaida, vint vers eux en courant. Il hocha la tête en guise de salutation. **« La tempête est finie. »**

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Neal et Emma comprennent. Ils se relevèrent en silence, Neal enfila son casque et ils suivirent Holt hors de la tente pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

* * *

 **« Bon Dieu, quelle chaleur. »** Grogna Neal pour la centième fois. Après trois jours à l'entendre se plaindre du temps dans le désert, où les nuits étaient chaudes et les jours, plus chauds encore, Emma et les vingt autres hommes qui les accompagnaient mourraient d'envie de le faire taire.

 **« On a compris, Cassidy. »** Lança Fred à l'arrière. **« Vous les New Yorkais ne supportez pas la chaleur. »**

 **« On dirait que tu cherches la bagarre, Alabama. »** S'écria Neal.

 **« Quand tu veux, Cassidy. »**

 **« Je parie sur Holt. »** Ajouta Emma en souriant.

 **« Traitresse. »** Dit Neal en la dévisageant.

Ils voyageaient depuis plus de trois jours, s'arrêtant uniquement quand dormir devenait essentiel, et seulement à tour de rôle. Ils avaient marché dans l'étendue désertique où ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la civilisation était la tente qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. Les coordonnées exactes avaient permis de réduire les recherches à une petite zone où les activités d'Al Qaida avaient été confirmées. Le seul problème : c'était en plein milieu d'un village où les civils vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes, effrayés par la corruption mais tout aussi méfiants des Américains clamant la paix. Dire que c'était une mission délicate était un doux euphémisme. La vie d'habitants innocents était en jeu, mais Emma était prête à parier que le Général de Brigade Spencer avait à l'esprit le Manhattan Project *. Tuer des centaines de personnes pour en sauver des milliers, qui plus est des étrangers, c'était encore mieux.

 **« Si on trouve rapidement cet endroit, on sera de retour pour Noël. »** Lança Kennedy, un soldat récemment diplômé de West Point * et effectuant sa première mission. C'était un bon soldat, si ce n'est prétentieux et ennuyant.

Le reste de l'équipe rit à cette allusion. **« Tu dois aller quelque part, Ken ? »** Demanda d'un ton bourru, Khali, un monstre de deux mètres.

 **« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on peut botter le cul de quelques terroristes et être rentrés pour manger de la dinde. »**

Plusieurs hommes pouffèrent, y compris Kennedy, ce qui l'incita à continuer ses idioties, alors qu'Emma, et le reste de l'unité, secouèrent la tête, ignorant la stupidité de ce qu'il venait de dire.

 **« Quand je leur tomberais dessus, ces Pakistanais ne se rendront même pas compte de ce qu'il leur arrive. »** Continua le jeune homme.

 **« Quoi ? »** Demanda Frederick qui avait failli s'arrêter en entendant cette remarque.

 **« T'es en Irak, mon pote. »** Dit Neal, saisissant l'occasion de lui rabattre le clapet.

 **« C'est pareil. »**

 **« Non. »** Le ton définitif de Fred avait rendu l'ambiance, déjà pesante, encore plus tendue. Fred était un des hommes les plus gentils qu'Emma avait rencontré, mais même les personnes les plus gentilles avaient leurs limites.

 **« Tu te trompes de pays. »** Taquina Emma.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Neal repris. **« Mais, eh, si on rentre pour Noël, ça ne me dérange pas de me noyer dans du lait de poule et d'embrasser Tamara sous une branche de gui. »**

Autant Neal pouvait être doué pour calmer les tensions, autant à cet instant, Emma se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel.

 **« Qui a besoin d'une branche de gui ? Moi, je ne quitterais même pas la chambre. »** Ajouta Khali.

Cette fois, Emma leva les yeux ça craignait d'être dans un groupe d'hommes. Elle n'écouta que d'une oreille leur conversation à propos de leurs femmes qui les attendaient chez eux, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce devait être de jolies et gentilles jeunes femmes, mais aucune d'elles n'étaient Regina.

Les quelques baisers volés qu'elles avaient partagé pendant ce qu'Emma considérait comme la meilleure semaine de toute sa vie étaient les moments les plus intimes qu'elle ait vécu avec quelqu'un. Non, Emma connaissait les coups d'une nuit, à l'arrière d'une voiture, dans une allée mal éclairée et même dans les bois quand elle était au camp d'entraînement, mais ce n'était que de la curiosité. Qu'est-ce que ça ferait de sentir les lèvres de Stéphanie Cobalt contre les siennes ? Jackson Moore flirtait avec elle alors qui se souciait que ses mains soient rugueuses contre sa peau ?

Mais Regina était douce et chaleureuse et même si Emma s'était aussi demandé ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser, après l'avoir découvert, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elles n'avaient pas été plus loin que ça pendant cette semaine, et quelques fois, Emma se demandait comment elle avait pu résister aussi longtemps au charme de Regina Mills, avec ses lèvres rouges et ses yeux chocolat.

Emma voulait donner bien plus qu'une nuit ou qu'une semaine de détente à Regina. Elle pensait ce qu'elle lui avait dit pendant la soirée d'anniversaire. Elle voulait sortir avec elle, leur montrer Boston à elle et Henry. Elle voulait lui offrir des fleurs pour son anniversaire et se réveiller à côté d'elle le matin de Noël avec Henry, pressé d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Elle voulait offrir à Regina la relation qu'elle méritait. Une relation. Emma sourit en y pensant. Elle voulait, _avait_ , une relation avec Regina, et même si leur rencontre avait été peu orthodoxe, elle voulait faire les choses bien.

 **« Et toi, Swan ? »** Emma releva la tête quand elle entendit Neal l'appeler, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. **« Un homme dans ton lit pour Noël ? »**

 _ **« Oh mon Dieu. »**_ Son visage se crispa, et ce qu'elle ressentit à ce moment fut un mélange de gêne et de dégoût. Elle avait essayé une fois, et s'était promis de ne plus jamais recommencer. Les hommes pouffèrent devant l'air agacé de la blonde, qui leva les yeux en grognant, frappant l'homme derrière elle juste assez fort pour qu'il le ressente. Il recula d'un pas et haussa les épaules. Le club des hommes venaient encore de frapper.

* * *

Cette nuit ne serait pas retranscrite dans les livres d'Histoire comme la fin de la guerre et ne ferait pas la une des informations. Bon sang, beaucoup de choses devaient rester secrètes ici, surtout quand des vies d'innocents étaient prises. Mais pour Emma, cette nuit serait une des nuits les plus effrayantes de toute sa vie. L'attaque avait fait ressortir toutes les émotions qu'elle gardait enfouit et l'avait presque fait tuée.

Il était tard quand ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée d'un petit village. Si tard qu'il aurait pu être très tôt. Malgré les trois jours de marche constante avec peu de repos et de nourriture, l'équipe de vingt soldats avaient suivi les ordres et s'étaient arrêtés à un peu moins de trois kilomètres des coordonnées exactes.

Puis avaient attendu.

Pendant deux jours, assis dans une tranchée qu'ils avaient creusée, ils avaient regardé la vie suivre son cours dans le petit village. Comme dans tous les autres villages qu'Emma avait pu voir, les bâtiments étaient faits de ciment et de grands blocs de pierre, les structures juste assez hautes pour que puisse passer le plus grand membre de la famille alors que les abayas * noires et les dishdasha* blancs pendaient mollement, accrochés aux étendoirs à linge à l'extérieur des maisons. Emma s'était habituée à voir les villages surélevés où chaque maison et magasin semblait être plus haut les uns que les autres. Les pentes étaient raides, les routes mauvaises, et les enfants passaient la journée dans les rues, se courant les uns après les autres dans un jeu incessant de policiers et de voleurs. Les mères et leurs filles allaient au marché pour acheter et échanger des biens. Les hommes menaient les chèvres le long de la route, où les poulets se rassemblaient comme des pigeons de ville. Tout était innocent, agréable, et calme.

Mais elle et le reste de l'équipe savaient que dans un de ces bâtiments – dans l'école, dans une maison, et même dans une cabine d'essayage d'un des magasins – étaient cachés des millions de dollars d'armes illégales et que des rebelles les utilisaient régulièrement pour faire passer leurs messages.

Ils avaient déjà remarqué une moto et un buggy * transportant des armes jusqu'à un site particulier. Aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de la maison la mieux gardée de tout le village et tous savaient pourquoi. Le leader assurait la protection et donnait de l'argent aux propriétaires de la maison en échange.

L'équipe d'Emma avait décidé d'intervenir au cours de la seconde nuit. Ils parcoururent les trois kilomètres qui les séparaient du village, en prenant soin de ne pas croiser les quelques personnes qui rentraient chez elles. Divisés en groupe de cinq, ils entourèrent les entrées du village au Nord, à l'Est, au Sud et à l'Ouest avec Emma, Neal, Fred, Kennedy et Khali qui s'occupaient du Sud.

L'air était frais, plus frais que les jours précédents. Peut-être était-ce dû à une réelle chute de température ou aux sueurs froides que provoquait l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines et qui la gardait en alerte. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle se tenait au milieu du groupe, ses pas légers et contrôlés, le regard vif, à l'affût de tout mouvement ou signe qui indiquait que quelque chose clochait, que quelque chose arriverait cette nuit. Bien ou mal, nul ne pouvait le dire, mais elle savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que ce moment, ce moment tapi dans l'ombre, apercevant les trois autres équipes bouger, ce moment était ce pour quoi elle avait été entraînée. C'était comme dans les films. Elle le savait. Et elle avait raison.

Ils avaient remarqué que les lumières dans la maison au centre du village étaient constamment allumées pendant la nuit. Il s'était avéré que c'était la maison où le buggy et la moto avaient déposé les caisses d'armes. Frederick avait reconnu des AK47, des grenades, et une mitrailleuse. Aucun doute que les caisses restantes contenaient des munitions et en considérant la possibilité que la population entière du village pourrait être forcée à ouvrir le feu contre les alliés, ce serait à dix contre un.

L'équipe qui était entrée par le nord avait un accès direct dans le village, et à cause de ça, ils étaient les plus exposés. Avec soixante ans de service cumulés, ils avaient plus d'expérience et étaient plus équipés pour faire face à un assaut frontal. Sur le papier, ils étaient supposés infiltrer la planque, capturer le leader -Hussein Al-Jamil qui avait un passé violent et un casier judiciaire- et aider la police locale à confisquer les armes. Mais les ordres de Spencer étaient qu'ils soient définitivement mis hors de course.

Appréhender et confisquer, se répétait Emma alors qu'elle et les quatre autres hommes de son équipe grimpaient sur les toits des maisons alentours. Appréhender et confisquer, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire et ils rentreraient chez eux. Personne n'était supposé être blessé.

Ils virent les signaux lumineux provenant des équipes de l'Ouest et de l'Est et Khali y répondit afin de confirmer leur position.

Ils attendirent encore. Le vent soufflait doucement aux oreilles d'Emma alors qu'elle regardait à travers la lunette de son M16 dirigé vers les fenêtres à l'arrière de la maison. Des silhouettes dansaient comme des ombres sur les murs à la lumière de la pièce, et même s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des ombres, Emma devinait déjà qu'il y avait des femmes et des enfants.

Ramirez, le chef de l'équipe au Nord, défonça la porte en bois comme si ce n'était que du papier sous sa chaussure. Les ombres sur le mur bougèrent rapidement et Emma vit un petit corps à la fenêtre avant qu'une femme ne tire l'enfant à l'intérieur. Des insultes arabes retentirent à travers le village, alors que dans les maisons alentours, fortifiées de l'intérieur, les hommes fermaient les fenêtres et barricadaient les portes. Avant que l'équipe de Ramirez ne puisse rentrer dans la maison, une explosion retentit et l'équipe fut entourée d'une fumée de poussière blanche.

Les cris arabes devinrent plus clairs quand un homme en dishdasha, keffieh * et agal * sortit armé et tira en l'air pour montrer sa puissance alors que deux autres hommes de deux fois sa taille sortirent à leur tour, également armés.

 **« Nous vous ordonnons de lâcher vos armes et de nous donner toutes celles que vous avez en votre possession ! »** Cria Ramirez. Malgré la fumée, son arme était pointée vers la poitrine d'Hussein.

 **«** هذا بيتي **!** هذا هو بلدي **» (C'est notre maison ! C'est notre pays !)** Cria l'homme à son tour, son arme dirigée vers Ramirez et avançant courageusement vers lui. **«** **!** أنت واحد الذي يهددنا **» (C'est vous qui nous menaçait !)**

Sans être vu par l'Irakien, un des hommes de l'unité se dégagea de l'épaisse fumée. Emma le couvrit pendant qu'il faisait le tour de la maison et grimpait à l'une des fenêtres en s'aidant de son arme. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque la crosse d'un fusil le frappa en plein visage et le fit tomber à terre.

 **« On doit bouger. »** Grogna Khali à côté d'Emma en se jetant du toit, retombant sur ses pieds avec autant d'agilité qu'un chat.

Elle descendit du toit et les cinq hommes qui étaient à l'Est quittèrent leur position et approchèrent, en restant à couvert. Mais à ce moment, quelque chose qu'Emma n'avait pas prévu arriva.

Alors qu'Emma avait pensé que les civils s'étaient barricadés, les portes de plusieurs maisons s'ouvrirent, et des hommes armés de machettes et de mitrailleuses sortirent. Elle entendit le cri d'une femme qui suppliait son mari de rentrer mais il lui donna un coup pour la faire taire et couru vers la maison.

Aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, quelques hommes abandonnèrent alors que l'équipe à l'Ouest, restée cachée, tirait sur la menace en approchant. Hussein cria et, sans sommation ou hésitation, mit une balle dans l'épaule de Ramirez.

Emma avait souhaité que ce qui s'était passé ensuite soit flou, parce qu'alors qu'elle suivait Khali, avec Kennedy, Fred et Neal derrière elle, dans les rues du village, elle entendit les femmes prier et les enfants pleurer.

Dès que Ramirez était tombé, Hussein et ses deux complices s'étaient repliés dans la maison alors que d'autres hommes qui n'avaient pas succombé aux balles continuaient leur chemin. Pendant un moment, c'était comme si Emma était dans un de ses rêves où elle était l'unique soldat à combattre l'ennemi, mais à chaque fois qu'elle rouvrait les yeux, les pleurs étaient plus forts et les cris plus hargneux. Les balles continuèrent de siffler, créant un nuage de poussière et de pierres quand elles les frôlaient.

Elles ne les épargneraient pas.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient sur un des côtés de la maison, ils virent une nouvelle porte s'ouvrir et un cocktail Molotov fut jeté à l'extérieur.

 **« A couvert ! »** Cria Khali. L'équipe se cacha derrière un bâtiment, soulagée que les structures soient en pierre quand l'explosion retentit à travers le village entier. Le choc fut si violent qu'Emma eu l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

Gravats, sable, poussière. Emma ne voulait pas penser à toutes les autres choses qui lui étaient tombé dessus alors qu'elle respirait l'odeur distincte d'essence et de fumée à pleins poumons. Elle toussa mais réussi à reprendre ses esprits et essuya la suie sur son casque. Elle vit l'équipe au Nord tenter de se remettre de l'explosion. Fred et Neal sortirent de derrière un wagon. Khali était allongé face contre terre. Et soudainement, il ne paraissait plus aussi redoutable.

Le ciel de la nuit s'illumina à la chaleur du feu qui consumait les maisons alentours. Les toits de chaume éclairaient les nuits tels des phares permettant aux navires de se repérer, mais le seul témoin de cette destruction spectaculaire était l'entité à laquelle les personnes présentes croyaient. Dieu. Allah. Rien n'avait pu empêcher l'inévitable cette nuit-là. Ils se noyaient dans un océan de flammes pendant une marée haute et le rivage semblait s'éloigner petit à petit.

Mais les _cris_. Les civils avaient choisi de rester dans cloitrés chez eux avant que d'autres bombes n'explosent, créant un chaos total. Presque toutes les portes avaient été éventrées. Les mères pressaient leurs bébés contre leurs poitrines. Les pères portaient leurs enfants sur leurs dos. Les personnes âgées traversaient la foule en boitant. On ne pouvait pas distinguer les civils des ennemis et Emma n'était pas prête à prendre un tel risque.

Hussein sortit de nouveau, furieux, alors que ses hommes tiraient en direction de l'équipe à l'Ouest, toujours cachée, mais cette fois, les ombres qu'Emma avaient vu à la fenêtre, une femme et un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, étaient devant Hussein, qui hurlait ses ordres.

Malgré le chaos, les coups de feu, les cris, tout ce qu'entendait Emma était les pleurs du petit garçon. Il avait le visage enfoui dans le cou de sa mère, ses mains agrippant son abayah. La femme pleurait elle aussi, essayant d'échapper à l'emprise de son mari qui pointait son arme contre son flanc. Les plaintes du garçonnet donnèrent du courage à Emma. Il était effrayé et tremblait, et tout ce que sa mère pouvait faire, c'était de le serrer un peu plus fort contre elle, utilisant son corps comme bouclier alors qu'elle-même était en danger.

Emma décide d'agir.

Elle s'éloigna de son équipe, évitant la foule confuse et terrifiée. Chaque civil bousculé criait, apeuré, mais elle continua d'avancer, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à l'Est de la maison, où elle s'agenouilla silencieusement derrière un tonneau d'eau. L'équipe à l'Est avait rejoint celle du Nord où deux hommes protégeaient Ramirez, ensanglanté et brûlé.

Emma était cachée de tous. Elle chargea son fusil et visa sa cible. Une poutre en bois obstruait son champ de vision alors qu'Hussein faisait de grands gestes avec son arme. Elle était nerveuse, la femme était trop près, son fils dans les bras. Il suffisait d'une erreur de quelques millimètres pour les tuer. Si elle manquait sa cible, il pourrait se retourner vers elle et l'abattre. Mais elle se devait d'essayer.

Elle inspira, regarda à travers la lunette de son fusil, et une fois qu'il fut dans sa ligne de mire, elle tira. La jeune femme cria et il fit un pas en avant, la libérant, elle et son enfant. Il tira en l'air, mais les otages étaient sains et saufs. Ils ne se retournèrent pas et se précipitèrent vers la foule. Elle était tellement soulagée de les avoir sauvés qu'elle ne vit pas l'homme derrière elle, une pierre dans la main. Elle sentit sa présence à la toute dernière seconde et tourna la tête pour regarder l'homme. Sans même réfléchir, elle plaça son arme devant elle avant que la pierre ne s'abatte violemment dessus.

Une autre explosion retentit, plus proche cette fois, et, heureusement pour elle, ce fut suffisant pour faire tressaillir son assaillant. Une pluie de métal, de pierres et de feu s'abattit à l'Ouest du village et Emma profita de cette distraction pour se relever et mettre l'homme à terre. Il se débattit contre elle, alors qu'elle le maintenait fermement au sol, le coude contre son larynx, mais il réussit à se dégager suffisamment pour attraper une pierre et frapper Emma au visage.

Aveuglée pendant un moment, elle tomba sur le côté, sa tête heurtant le sol jonché de débris. Quand elle retrouva la vue, des images floues et troubles apparurent devant elle. Des flammes rouge et orange. Des personnes courant dans tous les sens, écrasant celles tombées au sol. Une ombre noire s'abattit sur elle, son assaillant tenant une pierre ensanglantée dans une main, son arme dans l'autre qu'il pointait vers elle.

Elle n'entendit plus les bruits autour d'elle et fixa le canon du pistolet. Elle avait toujours pensé voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux avant de mourir, mais tout ce qu'elle vit quand ses doigts pressèrent la détente, fut Regina et Henry assis sur leur cheval en chantant cette berceuse qui la calmait tant. Elle regarda l'homme pour l'inciter à tirer. Ce serait rapide, et elle pourrait être partout sauf ici. Ses doigts bougèrent et un coup de feu retentit. Le sang gicla sur son front quand la balle s'y logea. L'homme tomba à genoux, lâcha son M16 avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Emma entendit son cœur battre à ses oreilles. Elle retrouva ses esprits et rampa dans le sable et les débris jusqu'à son arme. Avant que ses doigts ne puissent la toucher, une autre bombe explosa tellement près qu'Emma sentit la chaleur brûler son visage. Une autre bombe. Et une autre. Et une autre.

Chaque explosion semblait plus proche comme si elles étaient dirigées vers la blonde. Un par un, les bâtiments s'effondrèrent comme des dominos. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, la tête contre sa poitrine tandis que les pierres pleuvaient sur elle et l'enterrait sous les cendres, les flammes et les corps.

 _Arrorr_ _ó mi niño, arrorró mi amor, arrorró pedazo de mi corazón._

* * *

 **26 Octobre 2004 – Storybrooke, Maine**

Regina souffla en lisant les dernières phrases de la lettre d'Emma. La blonde était arrivée saine et sauve à l'étranger, mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle puisse de nouveau lui téléphoner. Apparemment, ils étaient tous très occupés au Moyen-Orient et après avoir lu chaque journal et regardé les informations, Regina en était maintenant persuadée. Presque comme tout le pays, Regina avait été réticente à l'idée d'envoyer leurs soldats en Irak après les terribles évènements du onze septembre, mais au fil des années, plus de soldats étaient déployés et moins d'informations étaient divulguées au nom de la sécurité nationale, ce qui n'avait pas changé l'opinion de Regina.

Surtout depuis qu'elle connaissait Emma.

A l'époque, la jeune femme n'était qu'une amie dont elle ignorait l'apparence et qu'elle appréciait profondément. Chaque lettre qu'elle attendait l'angoissait depuis qu'Emma avait été déployée, et Regina avait bien conscience que ce serait peut-être la dernière qu'elle recevrait. Mais la blonde était déjà assez nerveuse pour elles deux et Regina lui avait rappelait d'être prudente. Mais maintenant, Emma était plus qu'une amie –elles n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qu'elles représentaient l'une pour l'autre- et la blonde avait fait ressentir à Regina des choses qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis des années, l'agitation qu'elle éprouvait était apparue à l'intérieur d'elle comme un raz de marée s'effondrant constamment sur elle.

Avec la lettre d'Emma dans la main, lui annonçant qu'elle avait fait bon voyage et qu'elle avait atterrit en toute sécurité, Regina pouvait enfin sortir la tête de l'eau en attentant que la prochaine vague ne l'engloutisse de nouveau. Elle sourit tendrement avant de la poser sur la table à manger, au-dessus du colis qui était supposé être le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Emma avec une boîte de cacao, quelques jouets et fournitures scolaires à donner aux enfants, ainsi qu'un livre et un lecteur CD avec quelques disques qu'August avait choisi. Le fait que Regina allait manquer son anniversaire la rendait folle, mais les deux femmes étaient sûres à cent pour cent que la base le réceptionnerait.

Henry s'amusait à rappeler à Regina qu'elle lui avait promis de lui peindre le visage pour Halloween. Les vacances étaient dans cinq jours, et Henry avait la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir porter son costume pendant une semaine entière. L'année dernière, Regina avait fait face à une situation difficile puisqu'Henry n'avait pas voulu enlever son costume pour aller prendre son bain. Cette nuit-là, Batman Henry avait suffisamment été trempé en sauvant Gotham, clamant que la ville avait été inondée. Pour être honnête, Regina s'était préparée un mois à l'avance pour le costume de cette année, cherchant seulement dans les magasins de Farce et Attrape de la ville, évitant soigneusement la boutique d'antiquité à cause de son propriétaire. Grace à l'amour qu'Henry vouait à La Planète aux Trésors et sa récente obsession pour la coupe de cheveux en queue de rat, Regina avait repéré une veste, un T-shirt et même une fausse boucle d'oreille. Mais à la grande surprise de Regina, Henry eu une idée totalement différente.

Première Classe Henry Mills était dans sa salle de jeu, couché sur le ventre, rampant pour se cacher sous la table de pique-nique pour enfant avec Rex Junior et la Tortue des Mers. Deux jours après être rentré à la maison, Henry avait couru dans sa chambre, ses vêtements abandonnés sur sa route, pour enfiler l'uniforme militaire. Il était loin d'être aussi réaliste que celui d'Emma, mais pour Henry, il était parfait : un tee-shirt vert et marron où un galon de Première Classe était accroché et un pantalon de camouflage avec de vraies poches au niveau des cuisses (en plus, il pouvait y cacher des petits jouets ou des cookies). La tenue comprenait aussi une ceinture utilitaire avec un talkie-walkie et un petit pistolet en plastique, mais avant même qu'Henry ait vu le costume, Regina avait retiré la fausse arme. Elle voulait que son fils ait le meilleur costume, mais elle était avant tout une mère, et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que son petit garçon joue avec une arme. Quelle ironie elle aimait un soldat ! Le casque avait été entièrement crée par la brune. Elle avait pris le vieux casque de maçon pour enfant d'Henry et après un coup de peinture, il était fin prêt. Elle avait hâte d'envoyer les photographies à Emma.

 **« Est parti, les garçons. »** Souffla Henry dans son talkie-walkie avant de prendre Rex Junior et sa Tortue des Mers dans ses bras et de ramper sous la table. Regina se retint de l'arrêter quand il commença à rouler vers sa tente, se releva et tenta une pirouette. Il gesticula de manière dramatique avant de tomber à l'intérieur de la tente. **« Ahh, ils m'ont eu ! Ils m'ont eu ! Sauve-moi, Maman ! »**

Regina secoua la tête, parcouru la distance qui la séparait de la tente, détacha le Velcro pour enlever le toit et prit Henry dans ses bras.

 **« Pfiou. »** Lança-t-il en s'essuyant le front. **« Ça pas passé loin. »**

 **« C'est pas passé loin. »** Le reprit Regina en tapotant le bout de son nez.

 **« On va peindre mon visage maintenant ? »** Demanda le garçonnet, excité.

Regina ne dit rien et se contenta de le reposer au sol avant de se diriger vers la petite table à dessin de son fils où elle avait posé le maquillage pour enfant.

 **« Et Rexy aussi ? »** Demanda Henry, Rex Junior dans une main en lançant son regard de chien battu. **« Il doit être assorti à son papa. »**

 **« Je ne me rappelle pas de Rex portant un uniforme. »**

 **« Il est avec Emma. »** S'esclaffa Henry comme si c'était la réponse la plus évidente au monde.

Regina comprenait sa logique, mais appliquer du maquillage sur une peluche allait forcément conduire à un désastre. Elle réfléchit, une main sous son menton, et négocia avec son fils. **« On ne peut pas maquiller Rexy, mais on peut faire en sorte qu'il soit assorti à son papa. »**

* * *

 _28 Octobre 2004_

 _Emma,_

 _Je suis tellement soulagée que tu sois arrivée saine et sauve. Je dois admettre que je suis plus qu'inquiète de ne plus avoir de tes nouvelles aussi souvent._

 _Mais tout d'abord, bon anniversaire, Emma. Je me sens mal de te le souhaiter seulement maintenant, mais Henry et moi pensons à toi. Je t'ai envoyé des photos que tu as déjà du regarder. Henry a insisté pour te faire un gâteau, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de te faire des cupcakes. Honnêtement, j'ai peur pour ses dents. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passe à l'étranger, mais je t'ai quand même mis une boîte de cacao. S'il ne devait pas survivre au voyage, saches qu'une tasse portant ton nom t'attend à la maison. Peut-être même avec de la crème fouettée si tu es sage._

 _Nous avons participé à la journée commémorative des mineurs et Leroy a détruit les fusibles de la Mairie avec une pioche. Etonnamment, il était sobre à ce moment-là, mais je suppose que son geste a permis aux sœurs de vendre leurs bougies. J'ai perdu un temps fou avec les électriciens._

 _Halloween est dans quelques jours, et on avait tort. Henry ne se déguise pas en Jim Hawkins, mais je pense que tu aimeras son nouveau costume. Il a aussi recruté un camarade pour l'accompagner dans sa quête de friandises._

 _Je t'en prie, sois prudente, Emma. Tu comptes pour nous. Reviens-nous saine et sauve._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Regina_

Elle signa et glissa la fine feuille de papier ainsi que l'unique photographie dans l'enveloppe. Avant de la refermer, Regina sourit en regardant le cliché d'Henry dans son uniforme militaire, assis sur le canapé avec Rex Junior, imitant la photo d'Emma et de Rex prise plusieurs mois auparavant. Le bébé dinosaure posé fièrement sur l'épaule du petit garçon, arborant lui aussi l'uniforme et un casque miniature.

* * *

 **24 Novembre 2004 – Storybrooke, Maine**

Sidney frémi en s'asseyant en face de Regina. Pour un si petit bout de femme, la brune pouvait rendre le plus grand et le plus fort des hommes insignifiant, alors il lui était facile de faire trembler le journaliste chétif. Elle soupira face à son incompétence.

 **« Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de si difficile à comprendre, Monsieur Glass. »** Siffla lentement Regina, se retenant de se pincer l'arête du nez pour montrer sa frustration. **« Vous êtes celui qui m'a mise en relation avec l'armée, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Oui, mais- »**

 **« Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas capable de localiser le Caporal Swan ? »**

 **« C'est une information confidentielle, Regina. Je, je veux dire, Madame le Maire. »** Bégaya-t-il rapidement pour corriger son erreur. **« Je me suis simplement contenté de vous inscrire à ce programme de correspondance. Je n'ai pas directement contacté l'armée pour avoir accès à ses informations. »**

 **« J'ai comme l'impression qu'aucune information confidentielle ne peux vous échapper ce qui m'amène à croire que vous avez des contacts, qu'ils soient douteux ou illégaux. »** Commença Regina. **« Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de trouver dans quel camp le Caporal Swan a été déployée. Est-ce si difficile ? »**

 **« Les unités bougent constamment, et seuls les soldats qui sont envoyés en mission sont informés du lieu. Localiser votre soldat pourrait prendre des semaines. »** Argumenta Sidney en élevant légèrement la voix avant que Regina ne lui lance un regard noir, et qu'il ne s'enfonce dans son siège.

 **« Alors mettez-vous au travail. »** Dit-elle en articulant chacun de ses mots.

Sidney semblait vouloir la raisonner, mais après deux mois de silence, Regina était prête à tout pour retrouver Emma. Le journaliste acquiesça et s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

Regina serra les dents et tenta de se détendre, en vain. Elle était frustrée et fatiguée, et la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles d'Emma, c'était pour l'informer qu'elle était bien arrivée en Irak. C'était il y a un mois de ça, mais Emma avait écrit sa lettre en Septembre, et avec Thanksgiving le lendemain, Regina espérait qu'Emma ai bien reçu sa lettre et son colis. Elle savait que le paquet était bien arrivé puisqu'elle avait tracé le numéro de suivi, mais le coup de téléphone que Regina attentait n'était jamais arrivé.

Regina avait conscience de trop s'inquiéter. Emma lui avait dit que le réseau n'était pas bon, et qu'elle était trop occupée, et si Emma avait déjà reçu le colis et écrit une réponse, la brune ne la recevrait pas avant encore un mois. Et tout s'accumuler : préparer la fête annuelle de Noël à la Mairie, s'occuper d'Henry qui était tombé malade après le porte-à-porte d'Halloween et qui ne faisait rien d'autre que dormir, et après deux mois sans entendre la voix d'Emma, Regina se sentait dépassée.

 **« Knock, knock. »** Salua Kathryn en passant la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte du bureau de Regina.

 **« Quoi ? »** Siffla la brune qui faillit taper du poing sur la table.

Kathryn leva un sourcil et s'avança prudemment dans la pièce. **« On dirait que vous avez besoin d'une amie. »**

 **« Je suis occupée, Madame Nolan. »** Maugréa Regina, en rangeant un tas de papiers.

 **« Kathryn. »** Corrigea la blonde en refermant la porte derrière elle avant de s'asseoir sur le siège qu'occupait précédemment Sidney. **« Je sais que vous avez probablement envie de m'étrangler, mais comment va Henry ? »**

 **« Il va bien. »** Gronda Regina en prenant une grande inspiration. **« Les antibiotiques que lui a prescrit le docteur Whale font effet. Qu'est-ce que faites là, Madame Nolan ? »** En voyant le regard de Kathryn, Regina leva les yeux et soupira. **« Kat. »**

Kathryn sourit mais ne dit rien et se pencha en avant. **« Je suis ici pour des rendez-vous. Le bureau d'avocats est consultant dans l'affaire de vandalisme des garçons Pan de l'année dernière. »**

 **« Les garçons se conduisent bien depuis plus de six mois. »** Lança sèchement la brune.

 **« Ils ont quand même causé pas mal de problèmes. »** Lui rappela Kathryn.

Regina secoua la tête et soupira. **« Et qu'est-ce que ça a affaire avec le fait que vous soyez dans mon bureau ? »**

 **« J'ai entendu dire- »**

 **« Dîtes plutôt que vous avez écouté. »**

 **« A propos d'Emma. »** Continua Kathryn, imperturbable. **« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »**

 **« Tout va bi- »**

 **« Ne me dîtes pas que tout va bien, Regina. »**

 **« Ne m'interrompez pas, Kathryn. »** S'écria froidement la brune.

 **« Alors arrêtez de faire comme si nos années d'amitié n'avaient jamais existées. »** Répondit Kathryn.

Elles se regardèrent un moment, et même si Kathryn ne maîtrisait pas encore aussi bien le regard noir qui avait rendu Regina si impopulaire, ce fut la brune qui céda et passa une main dans ses cheveux. **« Emma a été déployée à l'étranger. »** Expliqua lentement Regina. **« Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis longtemps. »**

La blonde hocha la tête, compréhensive, rapprocha son siège et posa ses mains sur le bureau. Regina regarda les mains de Kathryn comme si elles étaient en feu et la brûlerait si elle osait les toucher, mais accepta son geste avec réticence. **« Tout ira bien. »** Rassura Kathryn, en serrant les mains de la brune dans les siennes.

 **« C'est ce que vous m'avez dit quand mon père s'est effondré et a été amené à l'hôpital. »** Lui rappela Regina.

Et Kathryn se souvint comment Regina avait ignoré ses appels pendant les jours qui avaient suivis la mort de Monsieur Mills. Quand Kathryn avait finalement pu la voir, Regina était submergée par la colère et la tristesse, et alors qu'elle tenait son amie dans ses bras la nuit, elle l'avait entendue lui murmurer _"tu avais promis"_ entre deux sanglots, les larmes imbibant son tee-shirt.

Treize ans plus tard, Kathryn apercevait de nouveau ce pessimisme et cette dureté assombrir le regard de Regina tandis que la brune imaginait toutes sortes de scénarios.

 **« Je sais.** » Murmura Kathryn. Elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de promettre à Regina un tel miracle quand son père était décédé. **« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Emma est un bon soldat. Vous savez comment fonctionne la poste et à quel point Emma est occupée. »** Kathryn serra de nouveau les mains de Regina dans les siennes quand la brune tenta de se dégager. **« Peu importe où elle se trouve, elle pense à vous. »**

Cette promesse, Kathryn était sûre de la tenir.

* * *

Une semaine et demie plus tard, les températures avaient beaucoup chutées, et il faisait assez froid pour risquer les engelures même s'il ne neigeait pas encore. Malgré l'absence de neige, Henry avait insisté pour prendre la luge jusqu'au Granny. Les cookies au pain d'épice de Granny étaient de nouveau vendus au restaurant et Regina lui en avait promis.

La luge en bois traînait sur le sol. Le ciment et le bois faisaient craquer la route parsemée de sel tandis que Regina et Henry marchaient, main dans la main. **« En avant Comète ! En avant Prancer ! Aller Danseur et Rudolph ! »** La mairesse sourit en entendant Henry. Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient lus _La Nuit Avant Noël *_ , les ordres des rennes continuaient d'être changés ou réinventés.

Elle monta les marches menant au patio du restaurant, fermé pour l'hiver, et aida Henry à grimper. Il eut du mal à manœuvrer la luge, Regina l'ayant habillé avec tous les vêtements qu'elle avait trouvés. Après un tee-shirt, un sous-pull, un pull à longue manche, un sweat, un sous vêtement, un sous-vêtement thermolactyl et un jean, la brune avait enfin accepté qu'il enfile sa combinaison de ski. Les couches de vêtements limitaient sa mobilité, l'enfant s'était plaint d'avoir chaud quand elle l'avait habillé, mais au moins Regina était certaine qu'il n'aurait pas froid. Il faillit tomber et attendit patiemment que sa mère s'agenouille pour l'aider.

A peine entrés dans le restaurant, qu'ils furent assaillis par les odeurs de dinde, de pain d'épices, de menthe, de houx et de tout ce qui représentait Noël. Les guirlandes lumineuses étaient accrochées dans la pièce, le sapin avait été stratégiquement placé dans un coin et le jukebox diffusait _Mary's Boy Child_ de Boney M.

 **« Maman. »** Grogna Henry, en tirant sur son écharpe qui lui recouvrait la moitié du visage.

Regina s'agenouilla et la lui enleva, avec son bonnet et sa veste. Il se précipita vers une des tables proches des fenêtres et fit signe à Ruby. La brune s'assit en face du petit garçon et accrocha leurs vestes au dos de sa chaise.

 **« Bonjour, Madame le Maire. »** Ruby, dans un costume à peine décent de la Mère Noël, plaça un chocolat chaud à la menthe devant Henry et un verre de cidre à la cannelle devant Regina. En voyant le regard interrogateur de la brune, Ruby s'expliqua. **« J'ai entendu votre luge à des kilomètres. »**

 **« Merci. »** Regina hocha la tête et prit une gorgée. Ruby resta debout devant eux et la brune lui lança de nouveau un regard interrogateur.

 **« Comment va Emma ? »** Demanda la serveuse.

 **« Bien. »** Répondit naturellement Regina, même si, à vrai dire, elle était nerveuse comme jamais. Elle avait envoyé une lettre, simplement pour donner des nouvelles d'elle et Henry et pour faire promettre à Emma de faire attention. C'était inutile de croire qu'Emma la recevrait comme par magie, mais Henry pensait que ses jouets disparaissaient vraiment sous ses couvertures et que Graham lui volait réellement son nez quand il plaçait son pouce entre ses deux doigts, alors Regina voulait se convaincre que, peut-être, sa lettre arriverait exactement là où se trouvait Emma.

Parfois, elle réalisait la difficulté du travail d'Emma. Pas de doute que la blonde était occupée, et même si elle avait une minute de libre, elle en profiterait pour se reposer. Si Regina pouvait l'aider, simplement en continuant de lui envoyer des lettres qui l'apaiseraient même si elle n'avait pas le temps de lui répondre, alors soit. Mais la majorité du temps, Regina craignait le pire. Elle avait perdu ses parents très jeune et dans un intervalle très court, et elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à toutes les bonnes choses qui lui était arrivées. C'était pour cela qu'Henry ne sortait pas souvent et que chaque bosse et égratignure étaient soignées avec le plus grand soin. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait et elle ne pouvait pas le perdre.

 **« Tant mieux. »** Sourit Ruby avant de retourner au bar.

 **« Quand est-ce qu'il va neiger, maman ? »** Demanda Henry une fois rentrés au manoir, leurs ventres pleins de chocolat et de pain d'épices. Il était assis par terre, dans l'entrée, et tentait furieusement de retirer ses chaussures, mais Regina lui avait fait enfiler trois paires de chaussettes, alors peu importait ses efforts, ses chaussures ne bougeraient pas.

 **« Je demanderais au monsieur de la météo. »** Regina s'agenouilla près de lui après avoir retiré sa veste, son écharpe et ses gants. Elle tira sur la chaussure avec force avant de passer à la seconde.

 **« Tu devrais demander à Mère Nature, parce qu'elle contrôle le monde entier. »**

 **« Ah oui ? »**

 **« Quand elle est heureuse, elle fait briller le soleil, mais quand elle est triste, elle pleure de la pluie, et quand elle est malade, elle tousse et tousse et fait du vent. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand il neige ? »**

Il posa un doigt sur son menton et réfléchit alors que Regina l'aidait à se relever pour enlever sa combinaison de ski. **« Elle fait de la pâtisserie et met de la farine partout. »** Décida le petit garçon en hochant la tête.

Regina rit avec son fils. **« Peut-être qu'on devrait l'appeler pour qu'elle nous fasse un gâteau et qu'on puisse s'amuser avec la farine et le sucre en poudre. »**

 **« Tu l'appelleras ? »** Demanda Henry, plein d'espoir.

 **« Je vais essayer. »** Satisfait de cette réponse, Henry couru dès qu'il fut débarrassé du reste de ses habits, le laissant avec son sous-vêtement thermolactyl et une paire de chaussettes. Regina était certaine qu'il les enlèverait dès qu'il aurait trop chaud, mais pour le moment, elle avait décidé de le laisser jouer. Elle ramassa le tas de vêtements et se dirigea vers la buanderie.

Elle tria les vêtements et les déposa dans les différentes corbeilles en écoutant son fils jouer. Elle devait encore acheter le costume d'Henry pour la fête de Noël, et donner son accord sur l'éclairage du sapin exposé en ville. Elle n'avait presque pas touché leurs décorations de Noël, les boîtes étaient entrouvertes à côté de la cheminée. En plus de ça, Kathryn et Tina l'avaient informée que le propriétaire de la boutique que les garçons Pan avaient vandalisé voulait porter plainte. Tina était bouleversée alors que Kathryn tentait de minimiser les conséquences. Regina n'appréciait pas leur tuteur, mais les garçons avaient besoin d'être guidés. Une seconde chance et quelqu'un qui croit en eux. Rien qu'en pensant à sa liste de choses à faire, Regina se massa les tempes pour calmer le mal de tête qu'elle commençait à avoir.

Le téléphone sonna, et Regina était contente de cette distraction. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce où Henry jouait avec ses figurines et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour répondre. **« Résidence Mills. »**

 _ **« Salut. »**_

Le cœur de Regina manqua un battement quand elle entendit la voix d'Emma pour la première fois depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé son déploiement. Le temps sembla se figer, mais Emma allait bien.

 **« Emma ? »** Murmura Regina, incrédule.

 **« La seule et unique. »** Taquina la blonde, une légère hésitation dans la voix.

 **« Comment vas-tu ? »** Demanda Regina.

 **« Fatiguée. »** Admit Emma et la brune se sentit idiote d'avoir pensé au pire. Elle pouvait entendre la fatigue dans la voix d'Emma, mais son côté égoïste était heureux de l'avoir au téléphone. **« Comment –zzz- va- zzz- mon petit prince ? »**

 **« Emma ? »** Pressa Regina, avide d'entendre le son de sa voix. **« Je ne t'entend pas. »**

 **« Merde. »** Souffla le soldat alors que la ligne continuait de grésiller avant d'être plus claire. **« C'est mieux ? »**

 **« Oui. »**

 **« Comment allez-vous, toi et Henry ? »** Répéta-t-elle.

 **« On s'occupe. »** Répondit Regina, appuyée contre le mur en jouant avec le fil du téléphone. **« Henry grandit vite. Je lui ai acheté un costume pour notre photo de Noël l'année dernière, mais il a grandi tellement vite, qu'il n'a pas pu le porter. »**

 **« Oui, c'est bientôt Noël pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda Emma, ébahie. **« Ici, ce n'est pas la même chose. Mais j'ai reçu ton colis et ta lettre. Je suis certaine que Neal pense qu'Henry est mon fil, habillé en soldat pour Halloween. »**

 **« Rex Junior devait être assorti à son papa. »** Dit Regina en imitant son fils de trois ans.

 **« Alors c'était lui qu'il copiait, hein ? »** Lança le soldat, ce qui fit rire Regina. **« Ça –zzz- »**

Regina fronça les sourcils. **« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »**

 **« Je te disais que ça me manquait. »** Répéta Emma quand la ligne redevint claire. **« Ton rire. »**

 **« C'est la seule chose qui te manque ? »** Regina sourit quand Emma manqua de s'étouffer en entendant le ton presque sulfureux que la brune avait pris. Elle se mordit la lèvre, embarrassée, mais elle s'en fichait. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Emma, _touché_ Emma, alors au diable l'embarras.

La voix d'Emma devint rauque. **« Et si je te disais ce que j'ai prévu de te faire ? »**

Ce fut au tour de Regina de manquer de s'étouffer alors qu'elle se souvenait des baisers et de leurs caresses, mais avec la promesse d'Emma à l'esprit, ça promettait de ne plus être aussi innocent. Elle rougit et sentit des papillons dans le bas de son ventre.

 **« Ne dîtes rien à moins que vous ne comptiez respecter votre part du marché, Soldat. »**

 **« Fais-moi confiance. »** Chuchota Emma. **« Je la respecterais. »**

Regina sourit. Essayant de cacher le rouge de ses joues, elle se racla la gorge et demanda. **« Neal va bien, je présume ? »**

 **« Oh. »** Commença Emma, et le ton de sa voix fit disparaître le sourire des lèvres de Regina. **« Il est toujours à l'infirmerie. Il a des brûlures sur le cou et sur le bras gauche. »**

 **« Mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ? »**

 **« Rien. »** Tenta la blonde.

 **« Les gens ne se blessent pas sans raison. »**

Emma grogna et répondit rapidement. **« Oui, bien-sûr. »**

 **« Emma ? »** Appela Regina, inquiète.

 **« Il s'est approché trop près d'un feu. »**

 **« Je sais comment on se brûle, Emma. »** Railla Regina. **« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? »**

 **« On a suivi les ordres. On devait appréhender et confisquer des armes. Il s'en sortira. »**

Regina acquiesça, et ne dit rien pendant un moment. **« Que t'est-il arrivé ? »**

 **« -zzz- »** Le silence d'Emma fut interrompu par le grésillement constant de la ligne, mais finalement, Regina l'entendit soupirer. **« J'ai –zzz- commotion. »**

 **« Une** _ **commotion**_ **? »** S'écria Regina. **« Est-ce que tu as vu un médecin ? »**

 **« Bien-sûr que oui. J'ai seulement été inconsciente pendant deux semaines, mais ensuite ma jambe s'est infectée et je n'ai pas pu marcher pendant une semaine. »** Expliqua Emma sur un ton condescendant. **« Je suis vraiment la dernière personne pour laquelle tu devrais t'inquiéter. »**

 **« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée plus tôt ? »** Demanda la brune.

 **« -zzz- -zzz- »** Le grésillement empêchait Regina de comprendre ce que disais Emma.

 _ **« Quoi ? »**_

 **« Le réseau ici est nul. »** Grogna la blonde.

 **« Qu'as-tu bien pu faire pour atterrir à l'hôpital ? »** Demanda Regina en haussant la voix.

 **« Mon travail. »** Répliqua Emma, impassible.

 **« Appréhender et confisquer des armes ne mène pas à des commotions et des infections. »**

 **« Ça arrive ici. »**

 **« Donc c'est une simple mission qui a mal tourné ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas prendre de risques stupides et d'être prudente. »**

 **« Ce –zzz- stupide. »** Argumenta Emma.

 **« Quoi ? »** Cria Regina, frustrée.

 **« Ce n'était pas stupide ! »** Cria à son tour la blonde.

 **« Tu as été blessée. »**

 **« -zzz- pensais –zzz- blessée. »**

Regina grommela en entendant le grésillement incessant.

 **« Je ne suis pas morte. »** Lui rappela Emma.

 **« Pas encore ! »** Des larmes de colère roulèrent sur les joues de Regina. Elle déglutit, la gorge sèche, et passa une main sur son visage. **« Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. »**

La seule chose qu'elle entendit ensuite fut un nouveau grésillement suivi de la tonalité.

* * *

 *** S'more : Dessert populaire aux Etats-Unis, composé d'une guimauve grillée et d'un carré de chocolat entre deux biscuits Graham.**

 *** Manhattan Project : Nom de code du projet de recherche qui produisit la première bombe atomique.**

 *** West Point : Académie militaire de l'Armée Américaine.**

 *** Abayas : Vêtement porté uniquement par les femmes musulmanes.**

 *** Dishdasha : Vêtement long qui arrive aux chevilles, porté uniquement par les hommes de la péninsule arabe.**

 *** Buggy : Véhicule léger tout terrain à deux places.**

 *** Keffieh : Coiffe traditionnelle arabe qui permet de distinguer les citadins des ruraux.**

 *** Agal : Tuyaux noirs assez lourds qui maintiennent le keffieh en place.**

 *** La Nuit Avant Noël : Poème de 1821 publié par William Gilley.**

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Ne nous haïssez pas pour cette fin…**

 **Et non Camille, le "gros truc" n'était pas encore pour ce chapitre xD**

 **N'oubliez pas de nous suivre sur Twitter si vous voulez être au courant des publications ! :)**

 **Bref bref, on espère quand même que ça vous a plu, on vous fait des millions de bisous. A bientôt pour la suite !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note d'auteur 1 : Hey ! Comment ça va ? Nous ça va bien, vous avez vu, nous sommes dans les temps xD**

 **Alors, pour commencer nous ne sommes vraiment pas convaincues par la qualité de traduction de ce chapitre… Ce sera à vous de nous dire ça. Une dernière chose, ce chapitre a un léger passage Rated M alors si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas )**

 **Merci infiniment à vous pour vos reviews, et on souhaite également la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs :D Merci Sandra pour ta review super mignonne x) Elle nous a redonné le sourire et nous sommes ravies que cette traduction te plaise toujours ! :D**

 **Merci également à toutes les personnes qui nous ont suivies sur Twitter, ça nous a fait plaisir !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à honeyfrensh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schultz.**

 **Désolées s'il reste des fautes et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _La seule chose qu'elle entendit ensuite fut un nouveau grésillement suivi de la tonalité._

Regina eut le souffle coupé alors que la tonalité résonnait à ses oreilles et déglutit. La réalité la frappa de plein fouet, le signal incessant lui rappelant que le temps de la communication était écoulé.

 _Non_. Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Elle ne le pensait pas.

Elle raccrocha furieusement puis décrocha de nouveau. Le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en entendant la voix d'Emma s'était transformé en sueurs froides alors que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Une simple erreur avec de graves conséquences ? Regina connaissait ce sentiment.

Elle raccrocha et décrocha deux fois de plus, à chaque fois avec plus de rage.

Oh mon Dieu, elle était une personne horrible, pensa-t-elle en retirant les mèches de cheveux tombées sur son front et en regardant hasardeusement la cuisine. Venait-elle de crier sur Emma, un soldat qui risquait sa vie chaque jour, parce qu'elle avait été blessée ? Elle secoua la tête en réalisant qu'elle s'était comportée de façon absurde et impétueuse. A quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait ? Elle n'avait pas réfléchit, voilà tout. Chaque explication –l'inquiétude, la contrariété, la peur- n'avait pas d'importance. Emma était en vie, c'était ça l'important. Et elle aurait dû le lui dire ! Regina se frappa le front. Quelle idiote ! C'était quelque chose qu'elle admettait rarement, mais elle était prête à l'admettre à Emma.

Elle devait s'excuser. Maintenant. Là. Tout de suite. Elle grogna et frappa du poing sur le plan de travail, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir se faire pardonner tout de suite à cause de la distance qui les séparait alors qu'Emma était à l'autre bout du monde à se faire tirer dessus. Regina commença à paniquer. Elle avait le souffle court, et tout à coup, s'était comme si elle avait de nouveau dix-huit ans, assise seule dans la salle d'attente de cet hôpital où on lui avait appris le décès de sa mère et qu'elle avait couru jusqu'à la tombe de son père et - elle prit de grandes inspirations et se détendit.

Elle se calma, mais se sentait toujours autant coupable. Elle ne pouvait pas rappeler Emma, et Sidney ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Résignée et désespérée, Regina sortit de la cuisine, jeta un œil vers Henry qui jouait dans la salle de jeu avant d'ouvrir violement la porte de son bureau et d'atteindre la table en deux enjambées. Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs avec tellement de force qu'il faillit tomber et fouilla parmi les papiers et les dossiers jusqu'à trouver son bloc-notes.

Habituellement, Regina s'appliquait pour écrire à Emma. Ses mots étaient écrits et réécrits jusqu'à ce qu'ils correspondent exactement à ce qu'elle voulait dire. Toutefois, à cet instant, elle prit le premier stylo qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle ne s'embêta pas avec la date ou avec un "Chère Emma". _Je suis désolée_ fut la première chose à laquelle elle pensa. Elle se pencha sur le bureau, gribouilla et ratura ses mots. _J'étais inquiète_ \- - non, pas d'excuses. _Ce n'est pas toi_ \- - non, trop cliché.

 _Je suis désolée. Tu n'es pas un problème. Tu es courageuse et gentille, et tu représentes tellement pour moi et Henry que l'idée que quelque chose ne t'arrive me terrifie. Je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir crié dessus._

Elle plia le papier et le plaça dans une enveloppe, puis couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Dès l'instant où elle plaça la lettre dans la boîte postale placée devant le manoir, la nervosité s'empara de nouveau d'elle.

Elle attendit.

* * *

 _Je ne pourrais pas le supporter._

Emma eut le souffle coupé et regarda le téléphone. Elle déglutit, pressa le combiné contre son oreille, entendit la tonalité et jeta furieusement le téléphone satellite sur la table. Elle avait eu la chance que les deux soldats qui attendaient à l'extérieur de la tente lui aient laissé de l'intimité pour passer son appel. Au milieu du salon de fortune, elle donna un coup de pied dans le vieux canapé en face de la télévision et ouvrit violement les rabats de la tente. Les deux soldats s'écartèrent comme la Mer Rouge à son passage, la regardèrent s'en aller, les poings serrés et les épaules tendues, avant de juger bon de retourner dans la tente.

Emma était énervée, et elle était énervée d'être énervée, et _bordel de merde !_ Elle tapa du pied dans le sable, créant un nuage de poussière. De quel droit Regina se permettait-elle de l'engueuler ? Et pour quoi ? Elle n'avait tué personne.

Elle eut un haut de cœur en revoyant les yeux sans vie de la mère et de son fils qu'elle avait tenté de sauvé alors que les alliés retiraient leurs corps des débris le lendemain de la fusillade.

Elle était en vie, bon Dieu. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

 **« Swan. »** Kennedy plaça un bras autour de son cou. **« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, chérie. »**

Emma grogna et lui donna un coup dans le ventre pour se dégager de son emprise, ce qui le fit tomber à terre. **« Dégage. »**

Son air incrédule aurait pu la faire rire si Emma n'était pas autant en colère. Elle l'enjamba et retourna vers la tente.

 **« Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Swan ? »** Kennedy se releva et la suivi. **« C'est comme ça que tu remercies le gars qui t'a sauvé la vie ? »**

Emma se retourna soudainement Elle se rappelait très bien du canon de l'arme pointée sur sa tête avant de glisser au sol quand la balle avait atteint sa cible.

 **« Ok. »** Lança Kennedy en faisant un pas vers elle, le visage sombre. **« Pousse moi encore et la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi gentil. »**

Il s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui Emma, troublée et furieuse. Elle se mordit la langue, se retenant de ne pas le suivre pour soulager sa frustration sur son visage ennuyeux de bon à rien. Elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer aujourd'hui, alors elle prit sur elle, et retourna sous la tente où les cinq lits étaient vides, sauf celui de Neal. Le soldat était assis, le drapeau Américain accroché fièrement derrière lui. Il avait retiré sa veste ainsi que son tee-shirt, et Emma vit le bandage qui recouvrait le côté gauche de son cou.

Emma s'arrêta à l'entrée de la tente, surprise qu'on l'ait laissé sortir de l'infirmerie. Pour être honnête, son équipe était sûre qu'il serait envoyé en Allemagne à cause de la gravité de ses brûlures, mais là encore, ils étaient entourés de personnes portant des caches-œil et des cicatrices si profondes sur leurs visages qu'on aurait pu croire à des tatouages. Son bras gauche était encore enflé, mais apparemment, le pus et le sang avaient séchés, ne laissant que la peau morte. Les brûlures commençaient à son épaule, descendaient sur son biceps et sur son avant-bras pour finir sur la paume de sa main. Les soldats aspiraient à la médaille d'honneur une fois leur service terminé, mais ces médailles marquaient leurs corps, à la fois perceptibles et invisibles, et pesaient plus lourd que tout l'or accroché sur leurs vestes.

 **« Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas fixer les gens ? »** Taquina Neal en souriant derrière sa barbe grandissante.

Elle avait oublié sa colère pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Neal attire son attention. **« Ma mère m'a laissée sur le bord de l'autoroute quand je suis née. »**

Son sourire disparut et il baissa le regard, honteux. **« Désolé. »** Murmura-t-il avant de se racler la gorge et de tenter de se rattraper. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Des problèmes avec ton amie ? »** La taquina-t-il de nouveau.

Emma s'avança et s'assit en face de lui, ferma les yeux et leva une main en tentant de trouver les mots. **« Est-ce que tu pourrais juste, la fermer ? »**

Il haussa les sourcils. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »**

 **« Mêles-toi de tes affaires, ok ? »** Lança-t-elle sèchement. Elle s'allongea et plaça son oreiller sur son visage. **« Je vais dormir. Ne me réveille pas. »**

Elle étouffait sous son oreiller, et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour s'isoler du reste du monde, les mots de Regina résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

 _Je ne le supporterais pas._

Combien de fois Emma avait entendu ça ? Ne plus supporter une enfant de trois ans parce qu'un enfant biologique allait naître. Ne pas croire une enfant qui affirmait que son mari était un pervers parce que la réalité de la situation était insupportable. Ne pas accepter le fait qu'Emma aime les filles.

Emma avait toujours été l'enfant à problèmes, et quand les problèmes devenaient trop nombreux, la solution était simple : la placer dans une autre famille, la mettre en prison, l'envoyer en Irak.

Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues alors que toutes ses émotions se déchainaient telle une tornade. Elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle elle devrait y être habituée maintenant. Mais la peine qu'elle ressentait était plus forte que les vingt dernières années réunies, et même si Emma ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle détestait le fait que Regina soit la cause de sa douleur.

Elle essuya son visage avec la taie d'oreiller, calma sa respiration et tenta de ne plus y penser. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être rancunière, mais apparemment, c'était le moment d'être agacée. Elle sentit Neal s'asseoir sur son lit, à côté d'elle. Il attendait. Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, ce qui l'énerva encore plus parce qu'il était ce gars avec une petite vie parfaite qui ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

Sa présence devint oppressante. Elle éloigna l'oreiller de son visage et le dévisagea. **« Quoi ? »**

 **« On dirait que tu as besoin de parler. »** Offrit-il doucement en levant prudemment les mains.

 **« T'es nul pour le langage corporel. »**

 **« Em'. »** Supplia Neal.

 **« Je ne m'appelle pas Em'. »** S'écria-t-elle en lui jetant l'oreiller au visage avant de se redresser. **« Je ne suis pas ton "gars" ou ton "frère" ou ta "poulette". Ce n'est pas parce qu'August n'est plus là que tu dois me prendre sous ton aile comme si j'étais la petite sœur que tu n'as jamais eu. J'ai été seule toute ma vie alors je peux prendre soin de moi. »**

Il posa l'oreiller à côté de lui et leva un sourcil. **« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

 **« Rien du tout ! »** Cria-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes. **« Tout va très bien. »**

 **« Écoutes, on dirait que tu fais une dépression. »**

 **« Ne prétend pas savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi, Neal. Tu n'es même pas capable de dire à ta femme que tu as été blessé. »**

Le regard de Neal s'assombrit et il secoua la tête, comme un avertissement, mais vu l'état dans lequel elle était, elle voulait provoquer tout le monde. **« Je choisi mes batailles. »**

 **« Tu as peur. »** Dit-elle simplement en le défiant du regard. **« Tu as peur qu'elle réalise, comme toi, que ta vie ici ne vaut rien, et quand tu rentreras chez toi avec tes cicatrices, elle s'enfuira. »**

Il grogna et se releva avant de lui jeter l'oreiller dans l'estomac. **« Je sais de quoi j'ai peur, mais n'essaies pas de rejeter tes incertitudes sur moi. »**

Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Emma se leva à son tour.

 **« Mes incertitudes ? »** Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Il se retourna violement et pointa un doigt vers elle. **« Oui. Tes incertitudes. Tu as tellement peur d'être rejetée que tu ne laisses personne t'approcher. »**

 **« Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? »** Ses mots lui firent l'effet d'une claque, mais elle continua, laissant échapper un rire sec face à son silence. **« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Parce que c'est la dur réalité pour moi, et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y échapper. Et qu'est-ce qu'il me restera quand je rentrerai chez moi ? Je n'ai même pas de chez moi. Je ne suis personne là-bas, et je ne suis personne ici. »**

Neal fronça les sourcils quand Emma le poussa, et retint une grimace de douleur quand elle appuya trop fort sur son côté gauche. Toutes les émotions qu'Emma gardait au fond d'elle depuis une heure, depuis des mois, probablement même depuis toujours la submergeaient soudainement, alors qu'elle marchait entre les lits, défit son chignon et passait furieusement une main dans ses cheveux.

 **« Quand tu es une fille dans un groupe de mecs, tout le monde te regarde bizarrement, et Dieu t'interdit d'être gay parce que ça fait de toi la cible parfaite, et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais sortir la photo de Regina et dire à tout le monde qu'elle m'a choisi parmi tous ces hommes machos qui jouent constamment au jeu de ma-queue-est-plus-grande-que-la-tienne parce que non, je suis soldat, alors je lui fais peur, et je gagnerai jamais. »** Elle s'arrêta et regarda Neal, un mélange de ressentiment et de confusion déformant les traits de son visage. **« Mais toi, tu as une femme et un enfant, et quand tu rentreras, Tamara apaisera tes douleurs et tu seras heureux avec ta famille, et tous les généraux t'aiment parce que tu continues de te battre alors que tu devrais être rentré chez toi. »**

 **« Em- »**

Elle sursauta quand il s'avança vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. **« Non, mon Dieu, comment ? Comment as-tu fais ? On a tous les deux eu des parents de merde. Comment j'ai pu avoir si peu de chance ? Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis une fille ? »**

 **« Em'- »**

 **« Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! »** Hurla Emma en frappant du pied, mais Neal la força à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoit sur son lit.

Elle résista et tenta de se dégager, mais il avait plus de force qu'elle et dès que la tension quitta son corps, il l'entoura de ses bras et l'étreignit, sa joue contre sa poitrine et elle éclata en sanglots.

 **« Emma. »** Appela-t-il doucement quand elle fut suffisamment calme.

 **« Je suis fatiguée. »** Murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Elle se dégagea et évita son regard. Elle ne voulait pas laisser quiconque voir sa vulnérabilité, mais Neal garda sa main sur son épaule et, finalement, elle releva les yeux. **« Je suis tellement fatiguée. »** Répéta-t-elle, désespérée.

 **« On sera bientôt rentrés chez nous. »** Dit-il pour la réconforter, la forçant gentiment à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

 **« Je ne sais pas où est mon chez moi. »**

 **« Dans le Maine. »** Répondit Neal doucement, mais Emma soupira et secoua la tête.

 **« Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille me revoir. »** Admit Emma.

 **« Je ne parierais pas là-dessus. »** Dit-t-il. **« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »**

 **« Elle s'est énervée parce que j'ai été blessée. »**

Neal gloussa. **« Oui, c'est ce que font généralement les personnes qui t'aiment. »**

 **« Elle ne- »**

 **« Si. »** Rassura-t-il. **« Ça veut dire qu'elle tient à toi. Elle est énervée parce qu'elle a failli te perdre. »**

Emma se mordit la lèvre et secoua de nouveau la tête. **« Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'elle ait voulu dire. »**

 **« Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? »**

 **« Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle est fatiguée de s'inquiéter pour moi. Elle est supposée n'être que ma correspondante. Ce n'est pas comme si elle me devait quelque chose. »**

Neal secoua la tête à son tour et donna un coup d'épaule à Emma pour qu'elle le regarde **. « Je ne vais pas te dire ou te promettre quoi que ce soit, mais c'est à elle que tu n'arrêtes pas de penser depuis des années, et à ce gosse que tu adore, alors je pense qu'elle est autant effrayée que toi, mais elle préférera toujours s'inquiéter pour toi plutôt que de te pleurer. »**

Emma commença à secouer la tête une nouvelle fois quand Neal lui mit une claque derrière la tête. **« Outch. »** Grogna-t-elle, se frottant l'arrière du crâne en lui jetant un regard noir.

 **« Tu te sens peut-être confiante avec une arme, mais tu vas avoir besoin de plus de confiance là. »** Dit-il en pointant un doigt vers son cœur avant de se relever et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà emmêlés. **« Et n'oublie ton but premier. »**

 **« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Demanda Emma en se retournant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

 **« Rentrer en vie. »**

* * *

 **14 Décembre 2004 – Storybrooke, Maine**

 **« Maman, trop serré. »** Lança Henry en se tortillant sur le rebord du banc alors que Regina, agenouillée devant lui, nouait les lacets de ses patins à glace.

 **« Je suis désolée, chéri. »** Elle refit les lacets et ajusta ses patins une nouvelle fois, se concentrant sur son fils et sa sortie à la patinoire au Storybrooke Recreation Center que Tina avait organisée pour ses élèves. Quand elle eut finit, elle lui donna un petit coup sur le genou. **« C'est mieux ? »**

Il acquiesça et tira sur la manche de son manteau. **« J'ai chaud. »**

 **« Tu es à la patinoire. »**

 **« Mais personne n'en porte. »**

Henry était le seul enfant emmitouflé dans un manteau à la patinoire intérieure. Les vestes roses de princesses et rouges et noires de Power Rangers étaient accrochées aux porte-manteaux et les enfants portaient seulement leurs pantalons de ski et leurs sweats. Regina fronça les sourcils. **« Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade, chéri. »**

 **« Je ne serai pas malade. »** Promit le petit garçon, la main posée sur sa poitrine.

Elle soupira, hocha la tête et lui retira sa veste, pour le laisser dans son pull en laine et son pantalon de ski. Il sourit, heureux, se releva et prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne. **« A toi. »**

Elle secoua la tête affectueusement avant de prendre un siège pour lacer rapidement ses vieux patins à glace.

 **« On est en retard, maman. »** Pressa Henry en tirant sur sa manche. Elle lui lança un regard penaud ce qui n'entama pas son excitation malgré le fait qu'ils faisaient partis des premières personnes prêtes.

Prenant Henry dans ses bras après les vaines tentatives du petit garçon de marcher avec ses patins, Regina se dirigea avec grâce jusqu'à la patinoire réservée pour la classe. Tina, déjà sur la glace, patinait avec beaucoup d'agilité. Elle fit signe aux quelque élèves prêts à entrer dans la patinoire, ralentis et sorti.

 **« Woah. »** Lança Henry à sa maîtresse, émerveillé, avant de regarder sa mère. **« Est-ce que tu peux faire ça toi aussi ? »**

 **« Non, à moins que je ne veuille me casser une jambe. »** Elle posa Henry au sol et lui prit la main pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre puis regarda Tina. **« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous encouragez tous les parents à venir pour ne pas avoir à les surveiller pendant que vous vous amusez ? »**

 **« Je vous ferais savoir que le lien avec les parents est un pas essentiel dans le développement d'un enfant.** » Dit Tina en pointant du doigt deux enfants accompagnés de leurs mères et de leurs pères à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle renfila ses patins pour aller surveiller d'autres élèves.

Regina mis un pied sur la glace et tendit une main à Henry. **« Tu veux une perche, mon chéri ? »**

Le jeune garçon se mordit la langue quand il essaya de patiner sur la glace en s'aidant de son pied, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il perde instantanément l'équilibre et glisse hasardeusement sur la glace. Le petit garçon s'accrocha au bras et à la jambe de Regina comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 **« Woah, woah, wooooah ! »** S'écria-t-il en s'agrippant à sa mère qui l'aidait à se remettre sur ses pieds.

 **« Je pense que tu as besoin de cette perche maintenant. »** Dit Regina en montrant les autres enfants qui patinaient avec grâce, en tenant fermement le bâton.

 **« Non ! »** Cria-t-il avec détermination. **« Je peux y arriver tout seul. »**

Regina lui sourit et se mit devant. Elle s'agenouilla, lui prit la main et ils avancèrent doucement sur la glace.

 **« Bon travail, Henry. »** Félicita Tina en passant à côté d'eux, alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la patinoire pour surveiller les enfants qui avaient finalement eu le courage de se lancer.

Henry, distrait pendant une seconde par sa maîtresse, lui fit signe de la main, heureux. Le mouvement soudain de son bras lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et il tomba soudainement sur la glace dans un bruit sourd. Ce fut le choc plus que l'impact qui le fit larmoyer.

 **« Henry ! »** Hoqueta Regina. Elle s'agenouilla rapidement près de lui et lutta pour le remettre debout alors que le petit garçon tentait de retrouver sa stabilité.

Il pinça les lèvres, les joues rouges et Regina sut ce qui allait se passer.

Comme elle s'en était doutée, il ouvrit la bouche et une longue plainte s'en échappa. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. Regina le porta et se releva, mais marcher avec des patins en tenant un petit garçon de trois ans, c'était comme courir un marathon sur de la glace. Elle était la seule personne à contre-sens alors que la dizaine d'enfants accompagnée de leurs parents patinaient maladroitement. Elle faillit oublier de s'excuser quand elle les croisa, et réussit finalement à sortir en s'agrippant aux rebords pour rejoindre les gradins.

Henry pleurait encore et se tenait le poignet. Regina le posa à terre et prit ses mains dans les siennes, cherchant une quelconque blessure. **« Chéri, où est-ce que tu as mal ? »**

Il pointa sa main, devenue rouge, et Regina se maudit de ne pas lui avoir fait porter ses gants.

 **« Est-ce que tu veux rentrer à la maison ? »**

Il secoua la tête, se calma et renifla avant de s'essuyer le nez avec le dos de sa main.

 **« Tu es sûr ? On peut s'asseoir une minute. »**

Il secoua de nouveau la tête, avec plus d'insistance cette fois, et sécha ses larmes comme pour se prouver qu'il était encore capable de patiner.

 **« Henry, je sais que tu es un grand garçon- »**

 **« Je peux le faire. »** Dit-il avec fermeté. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible sur l'identité de sa mère, et, à cet instant, Regina ne pouvait pas être plus fière de son fils.

La brune fronça les sourcils puis acquiesça avant de l'aider à se relever. Henry prit la main de sa mère alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la patinoire une fois de plus, mais cette fois, il se tint aux rebords pour entrer sur la glace. La majorité de ses camarades étaient aidés d'une perche alors que quelques-uns étaient assez confiants et glissaient avec facilité aux côtés de leurs parents. Deux enfants glissaient à genoux au milieu de la piste pour éviter de gêner les autres.

 **« C'est parti. »** Encouragea Regina alors qu'ils progressaient millimètres par millimètres.

Il glissa et tomba à genoux mais refusa l'aide de sa mère quand elle voulut le relever. Au lieu de ça, il s'appuya sur le rebord pour se redresser et sourit fièrement à Regina quand il réussit. Elle se souvint du moment où elle lui avait appris à marcher quand il avait neuf mois, et elle sourit à son tour en réalisant que c'était exactement la même chose. Elle était émerveillée de voir que ces moments qui semblaient insignifiants étaient pourtant les plus beaux.

 **« Doucement, Henry. »** Dit-elle. **« Prend ton temps. »**

Elle faillit crier quand elle le vit retirer sa main du rebord, patinant avec détermination, mais elle s'en empêcha quand il réussit à mettre un patin devant l'autre. Il perdit l'équilibre mais le retrouva et il réussit à parcourir la distance qui le séparait de sa mère.

 **« J'ai réussi ! »** S'écria-t-il, joyeusement, les bras autour du cou de Regina.

 **« Tu as réussi ! »** Félicita la brune, en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. **« Encore ? »**

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Henry était parvenu à faire le tour de la piste tout seul avec seulement quelques chutes. Regina était rassurée qu'il ne se soit pas fait mal et heureuse de voir qu'il s'était amélioré. Elle lui donna un coup de main pour sortir de la patinoire, rejoignant parents et enfants dans les vestiaires pour ensuite se rendre à la salle des fêtes que Tina avait réservée pour le déjeuner quand Henry demanda. **« Est-ce qu'on peut montrer à Emma comment je patine ? »**

Regina se raidit en entendant le prénom du soldat et fit de son mieux pour ne rien montrer d'autre que de l'excitation et du soutient devant son fils. Sa paranoïa et son inquiétude pour la blonde lui avait fait oublier à quel point Henry serait affecté si le soldat disparaissait de sa vie. Ça l'énervait, l'effrayait et l'excitait en même temps. **« Bien-sûr, chéri. »** Répondit-elle finalement.

 **« On pourra y aller quand il neigera, comme ça, on pourra faire des bonhommes de neige et des anges de neige et boire des chocolats chauds et faire des anges de neige et manger la neige. »** Planifia le petit garçon, excité, pendant que Regina lui enlevait ses patins et il ignora complètement l'expression de surprise sur le visage de sa mère quand elle l'entendit. **« Je vais lui acheter des patins à glace pour Noël et on ira patiner tous ensemble. »**

 **« Ah oui ? »** Demanda Regina, amusée.

 **« Oui. »** Répondit le petit garçon en hochant la tête avec détermination.

Tina tapa dans ses mains, et les enfants dans les vestiaires stoppèrent toute activité pour regarder leur maîtresse.

 **« Ok, les enfants, qui veut un chocolat chaud ? »**

La classe entière applaudit et les enfants pressèrent leurs parents dans la salle des fêtes. Henry s'assit à une table où étaient posés des gobelets remplis de chocolats chauds et de marshmallows. Regina, quant à elle, profitait d'avoir du temps pour elle, temps qu'elle passait habituellement à s'inquiéter pour Emma. Elle sentit son estomac se retourner en réalisant que ce ne serait pas seulement deux cœurs qui seraient brisés si quelque chose tournait mal.

Regina avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Sa mère le lui avait inculqué quand elle était encore très jeune, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit méticuleuse et perfectionniste. Beaucoup d'adjectifs étaient utilisés pour la décrire –débrouillarde, maligne, passionnée.

Mais à ce moment, elle se sentait comme une idiote, dans cette salle remplie d'enfants hyperactifs et de parents courtois.

Le lendemain de leur dispute, elle avait reçu une lettre du soldat datant d'un mois pour la rassurer. Elle l'avait lu et relu, et Regina avait été stupide de croire qu'Emma accepterait ses excuses.

 _ **Salut**_ , avait écrit Emma.

 _ **Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais je suis toujours là. Je voulais que tu saches que je vais bien. On est sorti pour une de ces missions, comme on voit dans les films, tu sais. Excepté le fait que ce soit plus effrayant et en 3D. Mais je vais bien. Juste quelques coupures, ici et là. Rien que je ne puisse gérer. Je voulais juste vous mettre au courant, toi et le petit. Plus toi en fait. Mais ne le dit pas à Henry.**_

 _ **Tu me manque tellement.**_

 _ **Bien à toi,**_

 _ **Emma**_

Le soldat n'était pas le correspond le plus soigné mais en voyant l'écriture tremblotante, Regina pouvait deviner qu'Emma n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Le fait qu'elle ait mis de côté sa douleur pour lui écrire avait fait culpabiliser Regina, qui était restée éveillée toute la nuit.

Le pire, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre moyen de contacter Emma, et si la blonde ne se décidait pas à l'appeler, Regina n'aurait plus de nouvelles.

Tout ça la rendait folle, mais c'était de sa faute.

Malgré tout, elle avait tenté de rester calme. Abandonner Emma ne serait certainement pas la dernière chose qu'elle dirait au soldat.

Ce n'était pas nécessairement de l'abandon –elle avait agi sous l'impulsion du moment, ce qui pourrait être la fin de leur relation. Connaissant la chance qu'elle avait, ce serait probablement la dernière chose qu'elle dirait à Emma. Mais le monde n'était pas si cruel. Si ? Elle déglutit et fit taire la voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait que oui, le monde était un endroit horrible quelques fois.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter avec Emma. Mon Dieu, et si le soldat ne s'embêtait même pas à lire sa lettre ? Cette pensée avait effleuré Regina et l'inquiéta davantage. Non, se promit-elle. Non, tout irait bien. C'était seulement une petite dispute. Rien qu'elles ne pourraient surmonter.

Mais si elle était blessée de nouveau ? Gravement, cette fois. Et si –

 **« Vous n'avez pas touché à votre chocolat.** » Tina s'assit en face de Regina et lui tendit un gobelet.

Regina cligna des yeux en remarquant la présence de Tina avant de secouer la tête poliment. **« Je n'aime pas trop le chocolat. »**

 **« Nous n'avons plus de cidre en stock. »**

 **« Même si vous en aviez, je doute qu'il puisse égaler le mien. »**

La maîtresse sourit, prit une gorgée de sa boisson et pointa de la tête la table où Henry était installé, accompagné de trois petites filles. **« Quel séducteur. »** Taquina Tina.

Regina leva les yeux et la fusilla du regard, alors que le petit sourire sur le visage de la brune lui disait le contraire. **« Vous jouez les bonnes fées, maintenant ? »**

 **« Ça me paraît seulement évident. Mais il vous a déjà séduites, vous et Emma. »**

La vérité de son commentaire fit rire Regina, mais elle se retint quand elle entendit le nom du soldat.

 **« Eh, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »** Demanda doucement Tina en se penchant vers la brune pour plus d'intimité.

Immédiatement, le masque que Regina avait l'habitude de porter réapparu, et le Maire secoua la tête avec insistance. **« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, ma chère. »**

La maîtresse d'école la fixa avant de secouer la tête à son tour, un sourire béat aux lèvres et fronça les sourcils. **« Je pensais que nous étions amies. »**

 **« Vous êtes l'institutrice d'Henry. »**

Tina leva les yeux et se leva. **« D'accord, Miss Mills. »**

Regina grimaça en regardant la jeune femme blonde partir et s'asseoir à la table d'Henry pour lui demander, ainsi qu'aux trois petites filles, s'ils avaient apprécié le patin à glace. Elle était toujours étonnée de voir avec quelle énergie Tina était capable d'interagir avec les enfants et passer ses soirées à prendre soin des enfants Pan. La jeune femme faisait tellement, et Regina était à peine capable de discuter avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas blâmer l'institutrice si elle décidait de ne plus venir lui parler Tina aurait raison. Elles étaient presque devenues amies au cours du mois précédent. Était-ce dû à son attitude odieuse, ou à quelque chose d'inné, Regina n'en était pas sûre, mais elle savait qu'elle était en train de repousser tout le monde, et cette fois, elle en craignait les conséquences.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et soupira, ajoutant Tina Bell à ses préoccupations avant de prendre une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

* * *

 **« Je t'apprendrai à patiner, on-cle August. »** Dit Henry d'un air déterminé au téléphone cette nuit-là quand Regina appela le Sergent.

Le jeune homme gloussa. **« Je ne sais pas, mon grand. Et si je suis trop lent pour toi ? »**

 **« C'est pas grave. »** Répondit Henry pour le rassurer. **« J'étais lent aussi, mais maintenant, je vais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment vite. »**

 **« Vraiment, vraiment vite ? »** Clarifia August.

 **« Yep. J'ai fait un tour de patinoire tout seul. »**

 **« Bon sang mon grand, ne laisse pas les autres enfants devenir jaloux de toi. »**

Henry gloussa, fier. **« A l'école, j'ai fabriqué des cadeaux pour maman et Emma. »**

Regina fut surprise de l'entendre dire ça. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de création puisqu'Henry lui montrait son amour à chaque seconde. Elle réécouta son fils raconter à August sa journée à la patinoire, et même si elle avait été présente, elle ne se lasserait jamais de l'entendre.

 **« Shhh. »** Murmura Henry sur un ton dramatique avec son index contre ses lèvres qu'August ne pouvait pas voir. **« C'est un secret. »**

 **« Je ne le dirais à personne. »** Promit le jeune homme.

Regina posa une main sur le dos d'Henry. **« Dit au revoir à oncle August, chéri, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller prendre ton bain. »**

Le petit garçon pinça les lèvres mais dit néanmoins au revoir avant de tendre le téléphone à sa mère. Regina le prit et aida Henry à descendre du tabouret le petit garçon avait immédiatement oublié sa déception quand il s'était aperçu qu'il pouvait profiter de quelques minutes de plus pour jouer.

 **« Bonsoir. »** Salua doucement Regina, pour pouvoir entendre Henry.

 **« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »** Demanda directement August. **« D'habitude, vous m'appelez le samedi. »**

 **« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »** S'excusa Regina.

 **« Vous ne me dérangez pas. »** Rassura August.

 **« Je sais que je m'y prends en retard, mais vous êtes plus que le bienvenu pour passer quelques jours avec nous pour les vacances. Je crois savoir que Miss Lucas sera en ville. »** Son dernier commentaire relevait du domaine de la taquinerie, mais il s'agissait plus d'une invitation professionnelle que d'une soirée entre deux amis. Si August avait remarqué le ton plat qu'elle avait employé, il ne dit rien, étonné de la générosité dont faisait preuve Regina.

 **« Merci. »** Dit August, sincère, laissant échapper un rire pour ne pas se montrer trop sentimental. **« C'est dommage qu'Emma ne soit pas rentrée. On aurait pu faire un grand repas de famille. »**

 **« On s'est disputées. »** Lâcha Regina avant qu'August ne puisse finir sa phrase. Les semaines de silence était en train de tuer la jeune femme, et la Maire n'avait pas l'habitude d'attendre. **« Est-ce que vous connaissez un moyen par lequel je pourrais la contacter ? »** Demanda la brune, désespérée.

August soupira. **« Vous ne pourrez pas, non. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »** S'écria Regina d'un air hautain.

 **« Regina. »** Commença doucement August. **« Pour l'Armée, Emma Swan n'a aucune famille. Pas d'amis. Elle est la candidate parfaite pour être soldat parce qu'au moment où vous vous engagez, vous devenez un numéro de sécurité social attaché autour de votre cou. »**

 **« Et vous ? Est-ce que vous pouvez la localiser ? »** Regina passa une main dans ses cheveux. **« Je besoin de – elle doit savoir que je suis désolée. Elle doit être furieuse contre moi, ou pire. »**

 **« Regina. »** Répéta August en interrompant la brune, et soupira une nouvelle fois. **« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »**

 **« Et si quelque chose lui était arrivé ? »** Demanda Regina, inquiète.

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »**

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ? »** Siffla la jeune femme.

 **« Parce que si quelque chose s'était passé, je connais de personnes qui me l'aurait dit dès l'instant où ce serait arrivé. L'Armée annonce la nouvelle aux familles avant que les médias ne s'en chargent. »**

Regina déglutit, hocha la tête en s'adossant au mur où était accroché le téléphone, et tenta de se reprendre. **« D'accord. D'accord. »**

 **« Détendez-vous. »** Insista August.

 **« Vous n'allez pas me demander la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes disputées ? »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Ce n'est pas important. »** Regina hoqueta en entendant sa réponse. **« Peu importe la raison, tout ira bien. »**

 **« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? »**

August laissa échapper un rire, différent de celui que Regina avait l'habitude d'entendre. **« Je suis passé par là, vous vous souvenez ? Peu importe ce qui vous énerve quand vous êtes chez vous parce que c'est le seul endroit où vous voulez être. »**

* * *

 **16 Décembre 2004 – Localisation non divulguée**

 **« Est-ce que vous avez remarqué que Spencer ne vient que quand quelque chose tourne mal ? »** Demanda Neal à haute voix en se grattant le nez alors qu'il inspectait la voiture abandonnée, criblée de balles sur les côtés et tachée de sang.

 **« Et aussi quand quelque chose de bien arrive, comme ça, il s'assure que tout le monde sache qu'on est sous ses ordres. »** Ajouta Fred du poste de garde.

Emma et son groupe de cinq soldats, incluant leur nouveau Sergent, Denny Cabrera, un espagnol à la mâchoire proéminente et à l'estomac bien accroché. D'après les rumeurs, il aurait été le seul à retirer les corps démembrés des habitants du village après la pluie de métal qui s'y été abattue sans vomir tripes et boyaux. Les troupes qui n'avaient pas été présentes avaient entendu les témoignages d'horreur. Tellement de vies civiles perdues. Mais Cabrera s'en était occupé sans ciller.

Emma et son équipe étaient dans un de ces villages abandonnés, devenu ville fantôme après que les habitants aient désespérément tenté d'échapper à la guerre ou y furent forcés par les tirs et les explosions, laissant derrière eux les bâtiments de pierres.

Emma souleva des plaques de métal qui avaient été autrefois les toits de plusieurs habitations, et sentit les impacts de balles sous ses doigts. C'était comme un enfant qui pensait que se cacher sous ses couvertures pouvait le protéger du monstre sous son lit. Ces plaques de métal permettaient de récolter l'eau de pluie et empêchaient le soleil de taper malgré l'humidité que cela causait. C'était seulement des morceaux de métal après tout.

Une poupée en tissu brûlée et déchirée gisait sur le sol, cachée sous les débris comme si elle cherchait un quelconque abri dans ce chaos. Emma eut un haut de cœur alors qu'elle se penchait pour la ramasser. La tête de la poupée tomba en arrière, retenue uniquement par quelques fils. Inconsciemment, elle vit la poupée se transformer en un enfant, aussi inanimé que le morceau de tissu. Elle ferma les yeux. _Seigneur_. Il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas oublier.

 **« Swan. »** Appela Cabrera à quelques mètres d'elle. La poupée tomba au sol, heurtant une plaque de métal dans un bruit sourd. **« Réveille Kennedy. Va te reposer. »**

 **« Oui, Monsieur. »** Dit la blonde en acquiesçant. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la poupée avant de traverser la route pour atteindre un des rares bâtiments encore debout. Kennedy était allongé sur le sol, protégé du soleil par un morceau de toile, et Emma lui donna un léger coup de pied pour le réveiller.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, cligna plusieurs des yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil qui se reflétait sur le sable. **« J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir dormi une heure. »** Se plaint-il en s'étirant, les yeux fermés.

 **« Habitues-toi. »** La blonde s'assit à côté de lui. **« Tu pensais être rentré pour manger de la dinde ? »**

Kennedy lui lança un regard noir, mais elle vit de la déception dans ses yeux alors qu'il replaçait son arme dans son étui. **« Mes parents vont m'organiser une grande fête pour mon retour. »**

 **«** **Ç** **a risque d'être exceptionnel. »** Dit Emma d'une voix plate.

Ken ne dit rien pendant un moment puis secoua la tête. **« Cet endroit ressemble à l'enfer. »**

 **« Oui. »** Accorda Emma en essayant de trouver une position confortable. Elle ajusta son holster et se cala dans un coin. **« Mais c'est le foyer de beaucoup de personnes. »**

 **« Ils sont fous. »**

 **« Tu t'es engagé dans l'armée. »** Lança Emma. **« Qui est le plus fou ? »**

Kennedy sourit, amusé par son commentaire avant de se lever et de faire l'inventaire de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Cabrera les avaient contactés par radio quand ils avaient localisé le village abandonné, et Spencer leur avait ordonné de rester où ils étaient. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Apparemment, même leur Sergent ne faisait pas partie du cercle privé de Spencer, alors ils avaient fouillés les petites maisons et surveillaient la zone jusqu'à ce que Spencer arrive.

Même si Emma était habituée à se fabriquer un lit à partir de rien –un canapé, un sol poussiéreux, le siège de sa coccinelle- elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas se reposer, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'on le lui avait ordonné. Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. Elle prit une gorgée de son eau et reposa sa tête contre le mur. Quand la fatigue avait raison d'elle, les mêmes images de la femme et de l'enfant d'Hussein, allongés face contre terre la hantaient. Spencer l'avait applaudit pour avoir éliminé la menace, mais à quel prix ? Pour lui, ça en valait la peine, mais pour Emma, les pleurs du petit garçon résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Le pire, c'était quand elle imaginait que c'était Regina et Henry, ensanglantés et blessés, la lueur d'espoir disparaissant de ses yeux marrons. Et quand ça arrivait, elle n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil.

Après dix minutes passées les yeux fermés, Emma abandonna l'idée de dormir. Tous les autres soldats balayaient la zone, Neal et Kennedy dans un bâtiment à l'Est et Cabrera du côté Ouest pendant que Fred surveillait de son poste de garde.

Emma soupira et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir les photographies qu'elle gardait constamment sur elle. Elle s'était forcée à ne pas tout accrocher au mur et avait dû cacher Rex dans le coffre au pied de son lit. La première photo les montrait, elle, Regina et Henry à la fête d'anniversaire du petit garçon.

Dix jours auparavant, elle avait été trop bouleversée pour trouver du réconfort en les regardant, mais aussitôt que ce sentiment avait disparu, elle s'était maudit de s'être comportée de la sorte. Le jour où elle ne regarderait plus ces photos, ce serait le jour de sa mort. Sa discussion avec Neal l'avait aidée, et elle avait désormais du mal à regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué sa jalousie. Il n'en avait pas reparlé, et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Avoir quelqu'un qui tenait à elle était tout nouveau pour la blonde. Elle et Regina devraient parler à son retour, mais sa rancœur n'avait pas duré une journée que déjà la sensation d'avoir Regina à ses côtés sur le canapé où la façon dont Henry s'accrochait à elle pendant qu'elle faisait des pompes lui manquait. Elle avait enfin des personnes spéciales dans sa vie, et elle devait s'habituer à leur inquiétude. Ce qui était le plus dur, c'était qu'elle et son équipe avaient été envoyés en patrouille et en mission tellement souvent qu'Emma n'avait pas eu le temps ou les ressources pour écrire à Regina. Un coup de téléphone au milieu de nulle part n'était même pas envisageable.

Elle espérait seulement que Regina n'était plus en colère contre elle. Emma avait été de foyer en foyer toute sa vie, mais pour la première fois, elle n'était pas prête à abandonner celui-là. Si Regina en avait réellement assez de se sentir responsable pour Emma, alors le soldat comprendrait. Inconsciemment, Emma s'y était préparée –c'était l'instinct de survie. Elle réalisa le désarroi dans lequel devait se trouver Regina. Parfois, elle se demandait ce qui était le pire : le soldat risquant sa vie, ou l'être aimé qui ignorait si le soldat allait bien.

Elle entendit le crissement de pneus. Un camion se gara sur le côté de la route et Emma leva les yeux quand elle vit Spencer en descendre. Une petite équipe de soldats déchargèrent du camion des projecteurs et de la nourriture, suivant silencieusement les ordres.

 **« Swan. »** Elle fut la première personne que vit Spencer alors que le reste de son équipe les rejoignaient. Elle se leva rapidement, remit les photographies dans sa poche, mais un des clichés –celui qui les montrait elle, Regina et Henry- glissa sur le sol. Emma s'empressa de se pencher pour le ramasser mais une botte se posa dessus. **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »**

Emma n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se redresser et de regarder droit devant elle quand Spencer s'abaissa, retira son pied, et attrapa la photographie déjà froissée maintenant recouverte de poussière et de saleté. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle retenait son souffle jusqu'à ce que les vertiges et la nausée ne l'assaillent. Spencer continuait de fixer la photo, amusé par le sourire rayonnant d'Emma et l'éclat dans ses yeux, bien différent de la faiblesse et de la sournoiserie qu'il y voyait maintenant.

D'un simple geste, Spencer congédia les soldats pour les laisser en privé, lui et Emma. Elle sentit son cœur battre sous son uniforme, mais tenta de paraître impassible.

 **« C'est à toi, soldat. »** Lança Spencer en tendant la photographie à Emma, sans pour autant la lui rendre.

 **« Oui, Monsieur. »** Dit Emma, d'une voix plate.

Spencer leva un sourcil et il sourit, amusé, tel un prédateur traquant sa proie, mais Emma continua de regarder droit devant elle et ne donna pas plus d'explications.

 **« Quelle charmante petite chose. »** Dit-il doucement, son doigt effleurant le visage de Regina.

Le regard d'Emma se fixa sur la photographie, et elle prit soin de contrôler sa respiration avant de s'adresser de nouveau à lui. **« Oui, Monsieur. »**

Son sourire s'agrandit et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, une pensée dite à voix haute, mais clairement destinée à Emma. **« Ça ne me dérangerait pas de l'avoir ici. »**

Emma blêmit.

Spencer sourit cruellement, s'attendant à une réaction.

 **« Et le garçon- »**

 **« Mon filleul, Monsieur. »** L'interrompit la blonde, se préparant aux conséquences de son irrespect, mais Spencer se contenta de la regarder, sceptique, avant de retourner son attention sur la photographie, un air dégoûté déformant ses traits.

Il s'approcha d'elle et Emma sentit son souffle sur son visage. **« Redresse-toi, soldat. »** Spencer lui jeta la photographie au visage avant qu'elle ne tombe de nouveau au sol, et se retourna pour s'adresser à Cabrera. **« Sergent, vous et vos hommes resteraient ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. La surveillance aérienne pense que ce serait un point de … »**

Emma n'entendit pas le reste de ses ordres, se pencha pour ramasser la photographie avant de la remettre dans sa poche. Son visage était impassible, mais elle n'avait pas eu aussi peur depuis des années. Qu'est-ce que Spencer savait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait savoir ? Ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'était qu'elle voulait rentrer.

* * *

 **27 Décembre 2004 – Storybrooke, Maine**

 _ **« Tu reviendra pour ça ? »**_ _Demanda Regina, le regard plein d'espoir._

 _Emma grimaça et laissa la chaîne retomber. Elle secoua la tête et ses cheveux blonds se mêlèrent à ceux de la brune._ _ **« Je reviendrai pour toi. »**_

 _Regina sourit et attira Emma vers elle, leurs lèvres se touchant avec plus de passion et moins de timidité qu'il y a quelques secondes. La blonde resserra son emprise sur le corps de Regina, et quand ses mains se posèrent sur son dos, elle guida la brune vers le lit. Leurs jambes nues sous les draps, leurs mains parcourant le corps de l'autre, leur souffle chaud se mêlant quand elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau._

 _Regina ne put s'empêcher de glousser quand Emma s'éloigna, et glissa ses lèvres pulpeuses dans le creux de son cou. La brune pencha la tête en arrière, frissonnant de plaisir._

 _ **« J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps. »**_ _Murmura Emma contre sa peau brûlante avant de lui mordre l'épaule._

 _La brune hoqueta avant de plonger ses mains dans la chevelure blonde et Emma se redressa, posant son front contre celui de Regina. L'air était lourd, et les pupilles d'Emma étaient dilatées trahissant son désir pour la brune._

 _ **« Vraiment ? »**_ _Emma remarqua l'émerveillement dans les yeux marron et se mit à califourchon sur la brune et plaça ses mains sur son visage._

 _ **« Regina, tu es ma meilleure amie. »**_ _Son sourire était tellement éclatant que la lumière de la lampe de chevet paraissait terne en comparaison. Regina voulu détourner le regard pour cacher son embarras, mais son visage était magnifique._ _ **« Tu es plus que ça. Je ne pense plus qu'à toi depuis que je l'ai réalisé. »**_

 _Regina plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma à la recherche d'un quelconque mensonge, mais tout ce qu'elle y vit fut de la sincérité. Elle releva la tête et embrassa Emma. Elle plia son genou pour le placer entre les jambes écartées de la blonde, et posa une main sur le dos du soldat pour plaquer son corps contre le sien._

 _Emma grogna quand le genou de Regina entra en contact avec son entre jambe. C'était un accident, mais aucune des deux femmes ne s'en plaignirent. Les lèvres de la blonde se posèrent de nouveau sur le cou de la brune, et, en un changement subtil de position, Regina se retrouva au-dessus alors que des grognements et des gémissements envahirent la pièce._

 _Avec une force insoupçonnée, Regina enroula une jambe autour de celles d'Emma pour la forcer à s'allonger, la faisant crier de surprise. Regina se contenta de sourire, les mains posées sur le ventre de la blonde alors qu'elle relevait son tee-shirt, dévoilant ses abdos. Emma hoqueta quand Regina s'arrêta, soudainement gênée par la vue de son soutien-gorge._

 _ **« Regina. »**_ _Son prénom sur les lèvres d'Emma était comme un appel, un murmure, une prière, une promesse._

Et Regina se réveilla doucement, une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine, et elle se maudit de ne pas avoir fait plus cette nuit-là, avec Emma, ou pendant la semaine qui avait suivie. Le désir charnel n'était pas un besoin vital même si Regina se demandait comment ça se serait passé entre elle et Emma. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de rêve, et tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était de sentir la blonde contre elle, de savoir qu'elle était là.

Quand Regina avait adopté Henry, elle savait qu'elle ne fêterait plus jamais Noël seule, à boire trop de lait de poule, à s'apitoyer sur le fait qu'une nouvelle année venait de s'écouler et qu'elle était toujours seule. Noël dernier, une certaine blonde avait comblé ce vide et Henry l'avait ressenti lui aussi.

Les jours précédents Noël les avaient gardés occupés, elle et Henry, alors que le duo avait passé une journée entière à installer leur sapin. Regina avait appris que même si un vrai sapin avait une odeur délicieuse, c'était trop dangereux. L'année passée, Henry, alors âgé de huit mois, avait voulu jouer trop près de l'arbre pour observer les guirlandes lumineuses et s'était blessé avec les aiguilles du sapin après avoir voulu les mettre dans sa bouche. Installer leur arbre artificiel était bien plu plaisant et Henry l'avait aidée à déplier les branches et avait joué avec les fausses boules de neige comme un chat joue avec une ficelle.

Puis, ils avaient participé à la fête annuelle de Noël où Regina avait dû supporter les séances photos et Henry avait chapardé le pain d'épice de toutes les tables. Regina avait présenté ses excuses à Tina Bell qui était l'une des elfes du Père Noël cette année. La jeune femme blonde lui avait souri, et plus tard cette nuit-là, Regina avait entendu une de ses conversations avec Ruby sur le fait que les miracles de Noël existaient. En temps normal, Regina l'aurait réprimandée pour ce commentaire, mais la brune se contenta de lever les yeux avec affection et laissa couler.

C'était déjà le réveillon de Noël et Regina chassait un Henry tout excité dans la maison, ses pantoufles rennes glissant sur le parquet alors qu'il courait pour éviter sa mère, avant de grimper les escaliers et de monter sur le lit de Regina où il s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures, un sourire innocent sur le visage.

 **« Le Père Noël vient ce soir. »** Murmura le petit garçon quand Regina apparut finalement sur le pas de la porte, à bout de souffle.

 **« Le Père Noël viendra seulement si tu dors. »** Lança doucement la brune en s'asseyant à côté de lui, sachant qu'une tentative de faire dormir Henry dans son lit serait vaine.

Henry sourit et ferma les yeux avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de sa mère. **« Est-ce que j'ai été gentil, maman ? »**

Regina posa un baiser sur son front et lui caressa le dos. **« Tu es le meilleur. »**

* * *

Ça n'avait pas été le meilleur Noël pour Henry, et Regina avait eu le cœur brisé d'en découvrir la raison.

Comme tout enfant le matin de Noël, Henry s'était réveillé à l'aube et il avait fallu beaucoup de persuasion de la part de Regina pour le convaincre de dormir une heure de plus. Même s'il n'avait visité le pays des rêves, il était cependant resté couché et silencieux, quoi qu'un peu agité, pendant quarante-cinq minutes. Regina avait eu pitié de lui et l'avait amené jusqu'en bas des escaliers et il s'était précipité vers le sapin pour trouver les cadeaux que le Père Noël y avait déposé pendant la nuit.

Il avait l'air inquiet pendant un moment. Il avait ouvert les présents, sans savoir que sa mère le prenait en photo. De temps en temps, il faisait une pause pour prendre une cuillère des céréales cannelle-raisin que Regina lui avait préparé. Une fois tous les cadeaux ouverts, Henry continua de chercher sous, autour et même dans les branches du sapin.

 **« Henry, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »** Demanda Regina, en posant l'empreinte moulée dans l'argile qu'Henry lui avait offerte sur la table.

 **« Je ne le trouve pas. »** Grogna-t-il en se mettant à plat ventre pour regarder sous le canapé.

 **« Tu ne trouves pas quoi, chéri ? »**

 **« Mon cadeau. »** Il se redressa, se dirigea vers la cheminée et se pencha pour voir s'il n'était pas coincé dans le conduit.

 **« C'est tout ce que le Père Noël a apporté. »** Dit Regina, confuse. Elle été pourtant sûre d'avoir acheté tout ce qui figurait sur sa liste.

 **« Non ! »** Il frappa du pied et fit la moue avant de retourner près du sapin pour vérifier une nouvelle fois.

 **« Henry. »** Gronda Regina quand le sapin pencha. Elle le rejoignit et s'agenouilla. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. **« Ce ne serait pas juste si tu avais tous les cadeaux. »**

 **« J'ai été gen-en-en-en-til ! »** Il éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

Regina le serra contre elle et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé où elle le posa sur ses genoux. Il tira sur le col de son pyjama pour se couvrir les yeux et continua de pleurer.

 **« Je sais que tu as été gentil, mais quelques fois, le Père Noël ne peut pas t'amener tout ce que tu veux. »**

 **« Mais-m-mais. »** Balbutia le garçonnet et s'essuyant les yeux avec son col avant de lancer un regard triste à sa mère. **« Mais je la voulais ! »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »**

 _ **« Emma ! »**_ De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Regina.

La brune hoqueta quand elle l'entendit. Elle pressa sa joue contre la tête d'Henry et lui caressa le dos. Elle aurait pu lui dire qu'oncle August leur rendrait bientôt visite, que Rex était maintenant marié à la nouvelle peluche d'Henry, Madame Rexy, ou qu'il avait neigé pendant la nuit, mais elle savait que rien ne pourrait remplacer la présence d'Emma.

 **« Moi aussi, chéri. »** Murmura Regina. **« Moi aussi. »**

* * *

Henry s'était finalement calmé, mais le petit garçon, habituellement énergique était devenu timide quand il était sorti de sa chambre, et avait fouillé dans son sac à dos pour en sortir deux petites créations faites à partir d'une assiette en carton coupée en triangle, avec un cercle pour former la tête, de petites ailes bleues dans le dos et une épingle à linge collée sur la base pour les accrocher au sapin. L'une des créations avait de longs bouts de ficelle marron pour cheveux tandis que l'autre, en avait des jaunes, et toutes deux avaient une auréole dorée collée au-dessus de la tête. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qui étaient représentées ou pour qui elles étaient, mais la brune sourit, heureuse, et promit à Henry de les montrer à Emma quand elle rentrerait.

La famille avait passé le reste de la journée à jouer avec les cadeaux d'Henry et à regarder les épisodes de La Maison de Mickey avant de passer au repas de fête, beaucoup trop copieux pour deux personnes. Regina avait cédé et rempli deux bols de glace au chocolat. Ses doigts jouaient constamment avec son pendentif, celui d'Emma. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle se comportait comme si elles avaient rompu, mais refusa d'avoir de telles pensées avant d'avoir pris une nouvelle bouchée de glace et d'aider Henry à faire visiter la maison à Madame Rexy.

Même maintenant, deux jours plus tard, Regina s'était réveillée avec le sentiment que les vacances ne se passaient pas comme elles le devraient. Elle avait envoyé un cadeau de Noël à Emma malgré leur dispute et l'attente la rendait folle. Elle sortit du lit, songea à toutes les tâches ménagères qu'elle avait à faire aujourd'hui pour l'arrivée d'August le lendemain. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Henry, satisfaite de voir le petit garçon endormi, Madame Rex et Rex Junior dans les bras. Il était découvert, la couverture à ses pieds, alors qu'une de ses jambes pendait dans le vide - - tous les signes d'un bon sommeil et décida de ne pas le réveiller. Elle alla prendre sa douche et se prépara pour la journée, habillée d'un legging et d'un pull à longues manches.

Il lui avait fallu une heure pour ranger la cuisine et le salon, et Henry était arrivé dans la cuisine, à moitié endormi, alors qu'elle nettoyait le frigo. Le petit garçon l'entoura de ses bras alors qu'elle était de dos et posa sa tête sur ses omoplates, comme s'il était prêt à se rendormir.

 **« Bonjour, mon petit prince. »** Lança-t-elle en se retournant, une main dans le dos d'Henry pour le prendre dans ses bras. **« Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? »**

Il lui tendit Madame Rexy et grimaça. **« Elle a fait un cauchemar. »**

 **« Oh ? »** S'esclaffa Regina en imitant l'expression de son fils. **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Rex lui manque. »**

Regina soupira et posa un baiser sur la tête de Madame Rexy. **« Je suis sûre qu'elle lui manque aussi. Est-ce que tu lui donne assez de câlins ? »**

Henry acquiesça.

 **« Tant qu'elle est avec toi et Rex Junior, tout ira bien. »**

Le petit garçon acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant d'embrasser la joue de sa mère. Regina sourit et le posa à terre. Il se mit à courir jusqu'à la salle de bain où il essaierait sans doute de brosser les dents des dinosaures, mais les peluches avaient connu pire et étaient toujours là.

Elle allait le suivre pour s'assurer qu'un nouvel accident sur les toilettes ne se reproduise pas quand le téléphone sonna, la dissuadant d'y aller. Elle passa devant la salle de bain et vit Henry, utilisant sa brosse à dent sur Madame Rexy. Regina entra dans son bureau et décrocha le téléphone sans fil.

Elle hoqueta et sentit son estomac se nouer quand la voix qu'elle rêvait d'entendre depuis des semaines résonna dans le combiné.

 _ **« Salut. »**_

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Alors ? On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré nos doutes. :/**

 **Est-ce que Spencer vous énerve vous aussi ? xD Et encore, ce n'est que le début...**

 **On vous dit à la prochaine et on vous fait pleins de bisous !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note d'auteur 1 : Coucou ! Voici comme promis le chapitre 14, qui on espère vous plaira ! :D**

 **Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, vos encouragements vous êtes des amours ! C'est grâce à vous que nous restons motivées ! Merci également à Sandra pour sa review toute mignonne et à Séréna pour ses messages !**

 **Vous n'aimiez pas Spencer ? Vous allez le détester dans ce chapitre x)**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à honeyfrensh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schultz.**

 **Désolées s'il reste des fautes et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **« Salut. »**_

Regina s'étrangla quand elle entendit la voix presque timide d'Emma et son ton penaud mais elle réussit finalement à parler.

 **« Je suis désolée. »**

Elle lâcha ces trois mots dans un souffle. Elle était tellement désespérée de parler à la blonde, elle avait tant de choses à lui dire que toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. **« Je- je suis tellement désolée, Em'. »**

 **« Je sais. »** Répondit doucement Emma. **« Tes lettres et tes colis parlent d'eux-mêmes. Ils ont tout gardé et me les ont donné pour les vacances. »**

La brune rit nerveusement, incertaine de la façon dont elle devait se comporter. **« Je ne sais pas si c'est cruel ou ingénieux. »**

 **« C'était nécessaire. »** Répondit le soldat. **« Je suis rentrée tard la nuit dernière. »**

Regina se retint de poser toutes les questions qu'elle avait et mit une main sur sa hanche. **« Tu vas bien ? »** Et même si elle avait essayé de le cacher, sa voix était tendue.

 **«** **Ç** **a va maintenant. »** Regina sourit et soupira, une main posée sur le bureau. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Emma la devança. **« Je suis désolée moi aussi. »**

Regina haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Je n'aurais pas dû te raccrocher au nez. »**

 **« Je pensais que la ligne avait été coupée. »** Admit la brune.

Emma rit nerveusement **. « Est-ce qu'on peut dire ça comme ça ? »**

 **« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Emma. Je sais que j'ai été dure avec toi. »** Regina releva la tête et ajouta. **« J'aurais fait la même chose. »**

Emma rit de nouveau, cette fois amusée, avant qu'un silence confortable ne s'installe entre les deux femmes. **« Joyeux Noël. »** Murmura la blonde comme si elle divulguait un secret, et qu'elle risquait sa vie en le révélant à Regina.

 **« Joyeux Noël, Emma.** » Regina se dirigea vers le canapé en cuir installé dans son bureau et réalisa que six mois auparavant, Emma était assise dans ce même canapé, visitait Storybrooke, et entrait doucement dans sa vie et celle d'Henry. **« Tu dis que tu es rentrée tard la nuit dernière ? »**

 **« Oui. »** Confirma la blonde. Elle attendit que le grésillement sur la ligne cesse et continua. **« Ce n'était pas un Noël blanc pour mon équipe. »**

 **« Je suis désolée. »** S'excusa de nouveau Regina. On aurait dit que depuis qu'elle avait prononcé ses premières excuses, elle ne savait plus faire que ça.

 **« J'ai eu pire. »** Concéda la blonde. **« Avant d'aller en maison de correction, une tempête de neige avait coupé l'électricité chez les Johnson. J'aurais ri et demandé si c'était l'œuvre de Dieu si mes lèvres n'avaient pas été gelées. »**

Regina grimaça. **« Il y a de la dinde qui t'attend. »** Proposa la brune presque timidement, comme si cette seule promesse pouvait balayer les mauvais souvenirs de Noël d'Emma.

Un grognement d'envie se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne. **« Ne me tente pas. »**

Regina ri, la culpabilité disparaissant doucement, le poids sur ses épaules plus léger à chaque seconde passée à parler avec la jeune femme blonde qui était devenue si importante à ses yeux.

 **« C'était cool d'avoir du chocolat chaud et des photos de vous. »** Lança Emma. **« Est-ce que c'est toi qui a fait le costume d'elfe d'Henry ? »**

 **« Non, il n'arrivait pas rester immobile pour que je prenne les mesures. En parlant de ça, devine qui t'a fait un cadeau ? »**

 **« SI ce n'est pas le Maire de Storybrooke, alors je me demande de qui il s'agit. »** Taquina Emma, ce qui fit rire Regina. **« Est-ce qu'il a vraiment fait ça ? »**

 **« C'est supposé être une surprise. »**

 **« Garde-la pour quand je rentrerais. »**

 **« Bien-sûr. »** Promit Regina avec détermination. **« Est-ce que tu as un peu de temps pour parler à Henry ? »**

 **« J'y comptais bien. »**

Regina sourit et se leva du canapé, le téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule comme si ce simple geste pouvait la rapprocher d'Emma. Elle trouva son fils dans la salle de jeu, assis autour d'une petite table avec Rex Junior, Monsieur et Madame Tortue des Mers. Regina pencha la tête et l'appela. Il se précipita vers elle et la brune s'agenouilla à son niveau. Elle mit le téléphone sur haut-parleur et garda l'équilibre en posant une main dans le dos d'Henry.

Il y eu un grésillement pendant quelques secondes avant que la voix de la blonde ne se fasse entendre. **« Salut, mon grand. »**

 **« Emma ! »** Henry se mit à sautiller et à applaudir.

Le mouvement fit tanguer Regina, toujours accroupie. Elle s'assit sur le seuil de la porte et prit Henry sur ses genoux, le téléphone entre eux.

 **« Emma, tu es là ?! »** S'écria le petit garçon.

Le soldat ri, et Regina imagina la blonde secouer la tête et passer une main dans ses cheveux. **« Non, mon grand, je suis toujours au travail. »**

Henry fit la moue. **« Pourquoi ? Quand est-ce que tu rentres ? Je t'ai fait un cadeau pour Noël. »**

 **« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. »** Dit la blonde, impressionnée.

 **« C'est une surprise. »** Répondit Henry.

 **« J'ai hâte de le voir. »** Même si Henry semblait satisfait de sa réponse, Regina entendit le tremblement dans la voix d'Emma. C'était un mélange de nostalgie, de douleur et de bonheur. Elle avait _réellement_ hâte de voir le cadeau d'Henry.

 **« On-cle August va arriver. »** Informa Henry.

 **« Ah oui ? »** Demanda Emma, surprise.

 **« Je l'ai invité pour les vacances. »** Expliqua Regina. **« Il devrait arriver dans quelques jours. »**

 **« Chanceux. Il pourra passer du temps avec le plus cool des enfants. »**

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, soldat. »** Ajouta rapidement Regina en entendant le soupir d'Emma. **« Quand tu rentreras, Henry te sauteras dessus et tu m'oublieras. »**

Emma gloussa, l'air taquin de Regina lui remontant le moral. **« T'oublier ? C'est impossible. »**

Regina rougit, pressa Henry contre elle comme pour calmer les papillons dans son estomac.

 **« Est-ce que le Père Noël vous a gâtés, toi et maman ? »**

Ils continuèrent de parler alors qu'Henry attrapait le caméscope, sa mère lui demandant d'y faire attention pour faire écouter à Emma le concert de Noël du petit garçon quand sa classe interprétait _Must Be Santa_ *. Il avait fallu un bon moment pour faire lâcher le téléphone au petit garçon de trois ans, mais Regina réussit en lui promettant qu'il pourrait bientôt parler de nouveau à Emma. La blonde lui dit au revoir tristement et lui promit de l'emmener patiner, de faire un bonhomme et des anges de neige. Henry laissa le téléphone sans fil à sa mère et se précipita vers la table où étaient posés Rex Junior et Madame Rexy pour leur dire que Rex les aimait.

Regina retourna dans son bureau en réalisant que sa conversation avec Emma aller bientôt prendre fin, peu importe combien elle souhaitait que le temps s'arrête. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, le téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule et soupira.

 **« Comment tu vas ? »** Demanda Emma.

Regina posa sa tête sur l'appui-tête. **« Honnêtement ? J'ai cru devenir folle en pensant t'avoir perdue, et j'ai imaginé tous les scénarios possibles –j'apprécie vraiment ton coup de fil. »**

Emma ri. **« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je te manque ? »** Il y avait de la fierté et de la joie dans sa voix.

 **« Si tu savais. »**

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de rougir, et Regina s'en douta quand elle entendit la blonde tousser pour cacher le fait que même à des millions de kilomètres, Regina était capable de la troubler. Finalement, Emma répondit. **« Tu me manque aussi. »**

 **« Est-ce que tu- »** Regina se racla la gorge pour trouver ses mots. Quand elle était adolescente, elle avait le cœur sur la main, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait du mal à laisser parler son cœur, effrayée de la réaction des autres. **« Est-ce que tu es encore en colère contre moi ? »**

Le soldat laissa échapper un rire avant de rassurer la brune. **« Tout va bien. »**

 **« On doit quand même parler. »**

 **« Seulement parler ? »**

Regina leva les yeux en comprenant ses allusions. Si la blonde se tenait en face d'elle, elle était sûre de la voir lever un sourcil, un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Regina sourit néanmoins et haussa les épaules. **« Je suis sûre que nous pourrons faire des choses plus amusantes. »** Taquina-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. **« Mais, oui. Nous devons parler. »**

 **« D'accord. »** Acquiesça Emma. **« Mais après ça… »**

Regina explosa de rire, et même si elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas continuer le jeu de la sainte nitouche inaccessible, le souvenir d'Emma serrée contre elle et leur jeu du chat et de la souris était trop tentant après des mois de séparation. **« Je suis tout à toi.** » Lança-t-elle, le souffle court, et il fallut près d'une minute aux deux jeunes femmes pour réaliser ce qu'impliquaient les mots de Regina.

 **« Moi aussi. »** Dit Emma avec sincérité. **« Eh, est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ? »** Demanda-t-elle doucement, baissant soudainement la voix.

 **« Bien-sûr. »**

 **« Si quelqu'un te pose la question, Henry est mon filleul, d'accord ? »**

Regina fronça les sourcils et regarda le téléphone, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu malgré l'absence de grésillement sur la ligne. Regina pouvait détecter la peur dans la voix joviale d'Emma. **« Bien-sûr qu'il l'est. »** Répondit la brune. **« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il appelle August oncle, et toi, par ton prénom ? »**

Emma soupira de soulagement avant de rire. **« Parce qu'il ne me respecte pas. »**

 **« C'est tout le contraire, en fait. »** Regina reprit, plus sérieusement **. « Emma, est-ce que quelqu'un t'importune ? »**

Il y eu une demi-seconde de silence interrompu par le grésillement statique de la ligne, mais la blonde répondit. **« C'est juste- ce n'est rien que je ne puisse gérer, je te le promets. »**

Regina se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne croyait pas nécessairement Emma, mais elle lui faisait confiance. Quel autre choix avait-elle ? **« Combien de temps avant que tu ne reviennes ? »**

 **« Probablement quelques mois. »**

Regina soupira.

 **« Eh. »** L'interrompit Emma. **« Je serais revenue avant que tu ne t'en rende compte. »**

* * *

 **30 Décembre 2004 – Storybrooke, Maine**

Regina grogna quand elle réussit à ouvrir la porte du manoir, supportant le poids d'August Booth appuyé contre elle, le bras autour de son cou. Porter le soldat blessé pendant que son fils pleurait derrière eux, les patins à glace à la main, n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu pour elle, Henry et August quand ils étaient sorti ce matin pour que le petit garçon puisse faire voir à August comment il patinait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment vite. Apparemment pas si vite que ça puisqu'il avait perdu l'équilibre et avait heurté de plein fouet la prothèse du jeune homme.

Regina s'était impressionnée quand elle avait réussi à supporter le poids d'August de la patinoire jusqu'à la voiture, et de la voiture jusqu'au manoir. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'adrénaline ou à ces cassettes de yoga qu'elle regardait quand Henry dormait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle avait réussi à le porter jusqu'à chez elle.

August grimaça et tenta de retenir un grognement de douleur. Il avait le souffle court et haletait, la main serrant l'épaule de Regina.

 **« Doucement. »** Souffla la brune quand elle défit son emprise pour l'aider à marcher. Mais August ne l'écouta pas et grogna quand il tomba au sol. Il réussit cependant à se redresser et à s'asseoir sur les marches. **« J'ai dit doucement. »** Réprimanda Regina avant de se retourner pour prendre Henry dans ses bras, mais le petit garçon refusa et resta debout au milieu de l'entrée, ses patins à glace abandonnés à côté de lui, les bras ballants alors qu'il continuait de pleurer et regardait Oncle August, un air désolé sur le visage.

Après avoir pris quelques grandes inspirations et étendue sa prothèse, August lança un sourire à Henry. **« Tu patine vraiment, vraiment vite. »**

Honteux, Henry se cacha derrière la jambe de sa mère et s'essuya le visage inondé de larmes avec son pantalon. Habillé de ses vêtements d'hiver, il ressemblait à un énorme marshmallow bleu, pleurant et tremblant de peur. **« Je, je-je suis désoooolé ! »**

August tendit une main vers le petit garçon et Henry se précipita dans ses bras, et les pleurs reprirent de plus belle. **« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon grand. Mon disque dur a pris le relais quand tu m'es tombé dessus. »**

Henry renifla et s'éloigna. **« Vraiment ? »**

 **« Il faut seulement que je le rebranche et que je graisse mes articulations. »** Rassura August, en passant une main dans le dos du garçonnet. **« Est-ce que tu as encore de cette crème glacée que nous avons mangé sans le dire à ta mère ? »**

Excité et ignorant la grimace de Regina, Henry se précipita hors de la pièce, déjà plus heureux qu'il y a quelques minutes. Dès qu'il fut sorti, August laissa échapper un grognement de douleur avant de soulever le pan de son pantalon et d'examiner sa jambe, rouge et meurtrie.

 **« Je suis tellement désolée. »** Dit Regina en s'agenouillant pour examiner sa jambe, sans la toucher.

 **« Ce n'est rien. »** Grogna August en se massant, les dents serrées. **« Le petit est vraiment maigrichon, même avec toutes ces couches de vêtements. »**

Regina grimaça en voyant la peau marquée. **« Est-ce que vous … avez perdu des pièces ? »** Demanda Regina, incertaine.

August ri, son air charmeur remplaçant la douleur sur son visage. **« Malgré ce que dit Henry, je ne suis pas vraiment un cyborg. »** Il leva la tête et fixa le plafond. **« Ou du moins, ils m'ont programmé pour que je dise ça aux parents. »**

Regina leva les yeux, le commentaire d'August lui faisant oublier son embarras. **« Je pense quand même que vous devriez aller à l'hôpital. »**

 **« Je vais bien. »** Insista le jeune homme en s'aidant du mur pour se relever.

 **« Vous êtes tombé sur la glace et un enfant de trois ans vous ai rentré dedans. Je ne pense pas que vous alliez bien. »**

 **« A vrai dire, il a bientôt quatre ans. »** Rétorqua August.

 **« Si vous avez peur que je ne dise à Emma qu'Henry vous a battu, soyez tranquille, je ne dirais rien. »**

August pencha la tête mais choisi d'ignorer son commentaire et de garder son énergie pour se mettre debout.

 **« Vous avez grogné de douleur hier. »** Objecta Regina quand il s'adossa au mur, à moitié relevé.

 **« Je ne grognais pas. »** Insista le jeune homme, fermant les yeux pendant un bref moment avant de se mordre la lèvre et de se relever complétement. Sans élan, il perdit l'équilibre et retomba contre la petite table de l'entrée.

 **« Bon Dieu ! »** Cria August alors que Regina se précipitait pour l'aider. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et bougea pour le redresser, mais il secoua la tête et se défit brutalement de son emprise. _**« Je vais bien. »**_

Regina fit un pas en arrière et fronça les sourcils vers le jeune homme qui avait eu la décence de la regarder avec dédain.

 **« Je vais bien. »** Répéta-t-il plus calmement en plaçant une main sur son genou pour se redresser. **« C'est juste une crampe. »**

 **« Allez-vous faire ausculter. »** Ordonna-t-elle.

 **« Vous avez peut-être réussi à contrôler Emma, mais pas moi. »** La brune leva les yeux alors qu'August tentait de faire quelques pas en boitant jusqu'à la cuisine où le claquement des bols se faisait entendre. **« Vous voyez ? Comme neuf. »**

 **« Vous êtes aussi borné que votre sœur. »** Lança Regina, en retirant finalement sa veste et en ramassant les vêtements qu'Henry avait laissés par terre.

 **« Et plus beau. »**

Elle gloussa. **« Je ne crois pas. »**

 **« Henry, prépare les bananes et la sauce au chocolat ! »** S'écria August.

 **« D'accord ! »**

Regina grogna, se frotta le front pour calmer une migraine imminente. **« Pourquoi est-ce que je vous ai invité ? »**

 **« Parce que j'ai offert à Henry un super cadeau de Noël. »**

 **« Vous lui avez acheté un surf solaire *. Maintenant il se prend pour Jim Hawkins et il ne voudra plus jamais couper ses cheveux. »**

 **« C'est une trottinette avec un mat en plastique attaché aux poignées. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. »** Rétorqua le jeune homme alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine pour voir la porte du réfrigérateur ouverte et Henry mettre presque le quart de la bouteille de sauce au chocolat dans le pot de crème glacée.

 **« Oh, Seigneur. »** Regina se figea et regarda bêtement Henry qui avait tourné la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Uh… »** August se gratta la tête. **« Je mangerais ça. »**

 **« Et vous nettoierez. »** Gronda Regina en lui donnant un léger coup dans le bras.

 **« Outch ! »** S'exclama August surpris, en massant néanmoins son biceps. **« Les Mills sont violent aujourd'hui. »**

* * *

 **1** **er** **janvier 2005 – Storybrooke, Maine**

En dehors de la fête d'anniversaire et de départ d'Emma, Regina n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été l'hôte pour des soirées autres que les anniversaires d'Henry ou les réunions du conseil pour discuter des changements politiques de la ville, mais cette nuit-là, Regina se retrouvait à organiser une soirée pour la Nouvelle Année avec les même invités que pour la fête d'anniversaire d'Emma. C'était peut-être dû à la présence d'August ou au fait que les capacités de Regina à s'ouvrir aux autres en dehors du monde du travail s'étaient améliorées, mais les invités continuaient d'arriver, Kathryn et Granny inclues, prêts à profiter du compte à rebours avant la Nouvelle Année au manoir.

Il y avait de la musique, à boire et les invités se mêlaient au rez-de-chaussée du manoir où la télévision diffusait la soirée organisée pour la Nouvelle Année sur Times Square. Au début, l'idée d'un tel événement avait donné la chair de poule à la brune, seulement, elle savait qu'August espérait le célébrer avec Ruby, et elle avait proposé de l'inviter, mais alors que la soirée battait son plein et qu'elle avait enchaîné les verres de vin, Regina commença à considérer ces personnes comme plus que de simples habitants. C'était un mélange étonnant : le Maire, une maîtresse d'école, les propriétaires d'un restaurant, un psychiatre et son chien, et le frère blessé de sa petite-amie, mais Regina réalisa que leur compagnie rendait les vacances supportables. Ils étaient ses amis.

 _Amis_. Regina ri à cette pensée alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans le salon, une tasse de café à la main, tandis que les restes de la soirée jonchaient le sol. Elle pourrait s'en occuper plus tard. Encore une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas fait en temps normal, mais elle se sentait différente maintenant. Le bruit de la fête résonnait encore à ses oreilles, mais elle se sentait plus heureuse. Plus vivante, peut-être. Différente, ça, c'était certain.

Emma serait fière d'elle pour avoir accepté les amitiés de personnes qui étaient autour d'elle depuis toujours.

Elle se réveilla le matin de cette Nouvelle Année, elle eut l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau et, avec son lit vide, Regina se sentie nostalgique de ne pas avoir la blonde à ses côtés. Elle sorti les lettres d'Emma du tiroir de sa table de nuit et descendit les escaliers où elle s'assit sur la dernière marche, fêtant la Nouvelle Année avec sa petite-amie à sa façon.

Elle sourit en relisant quelques anciennes lettres d'Emma où la jeune femme avait partagé son rêve de conduire à travers le pays, visiter chaque état, dormir dans sa voiture et collectionner tous les porte-clefs des endroits où elle serait allée. C'était assez ironique, mais Regina trouvait ça attachant. Emma était une rêveuse, mais plus important, elle ne pouvait pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps peu importait combien elle en avait envie, et Regina savait qu'Emma en avait envie. Malgré les aventures que la blonde s'était juré de vivre, les pays qu'elle visiterait, les personnes qu'elle rencontrerait, tout ce qu'Emma souhaitait réellement, c'était un endroit à appeler maison. Que la blonde en soit consciente ou non, elle avait été acceptée à Storybrooke, dans le manoir des Mills au moment où elles avaient commencé à s'écrire des années auparavant. C'était insensé, et rapide.

Et Emma lui manquait tellement.

 **« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous levée si tôt ? »** August, à moitié endormi, portant un tee-shirt de la MIT –Regina se demanda où est-ce qu'il l'avait déniché- se tenait debout, à l'entrée du salon, appuyé sur une béquille. Regina baissa le regard, vit qu'il était en boxer et remarqua qu'il avait retiré sa prothèse pour la nuit. **« Je la laisse respirer. »** Expliqua le jeune homme en s'avançant vers elle pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. **« Donc, je vous le redemande, pourquoi vous êtes-vous levée si tôt ? »**

 **« Tout le monde n'est pas sujet aux gueules de bois. »** Rétorqua Regina en prenant une gorgée de son café après avoir posé les lettres d'Emma sur ses genoux.

 **« Vous êtes parfaite ou quoi ? »**

Regina sourit au jeune homme qui avait sans doute cité une des expressions d'Emma, alors qu'elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

 **« Vous savez, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous faire le discours du grand frère protecteur. »** Lança August en s'enfonçant sur le canapé, une grimace sur le visage alors qu'il posait son moignon sur un coussin.

Regina leva un sourcil, amusée. **« Si je blesse votre petite sœur, je le regretterai ? »**

 **« J'ai des amis haut placés. »** Dit-il d'un air nonchalant.

 **« Calmez-vous, soldat. »** Regina se pencha et posa une main rassurante sur sa jambe. **« Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. »**

 **« Je sais. »** Acquiesça-t-il. **« C'est pour cette raison que vous vous complétez l'une l'autre. »**

Elle déglutit, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine dans un mouvement inhabituel pour le Maire de Storybrooke, mais pour Regina, c'était réconfortant. **« Est-ce que c'est si absurde de ressentir ça pour elle alors que je ne l'ai vue que pendant un mois ? »**

August pouffa. **« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être physiquement avec quelqu'un pour avoir une connexion. »** Lui rappela-t-il **. « Je dirais que vous avez créé quelque chose, romantique ou non, le jour où vous avez répondu à sa première lettre. »**

Regina songea à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais elle savait que c'était vrai. Chaque jour qu'elle passait loin d'Emma lui faisait analyser leur relation, son expérience lui dictait d'être prudente, de manipuler au lieu d'être manipulée, mais ça ne faisait que lui rappeler à quel point Emma lui manquait. Elle posa sa tête contre ses genoux avant de soupirer et de se redresser, le masque de Maire déformant de nouveau ses traits. **« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous et Ruby étiez les derniers à aller vous coucher. »**

* * *

 **15 Janvier 2005 – Localisation non divulguée, Irak**

Malgré la neige qui était finalement tombée dans le Maine, les nuits restaient chaudes en Irak, et tout spécialement dans la tente où Emma et son équipe séjournaient depuis deux semaines. La tente n'avait rien de très élaborée, des piquets maintenant la toile, deux pans de tissus comme entrée et quelques boîtes de matériel, des caisses et des parpaings. L'extérieur de la tente était un terrain protégé par un grillage métallique éventré, ce qui était par ailleurs la raison pour laquelle l'équipe d'Emma avait été déployée à cet endroit. Leur pause de Noël n'avait duré que deux jours après que Spencer leur ait donné de nouveaux ordres. Cette fois, ils étaient baby-sitters et garde du corps pour deux hommes que le Général avait clamé avoir arrêté lui-même après qu'ils aient tiré sur Spencer et ses troupes dans la région de Sinjar. Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot, et il les avait considéré comme une menace, alors les hommes de Cabrera devaient monter la garde. Emma se demanda si les techniques d'interrogatoire de Spencer étaient légales, mais qui était-elle pour douter de quelqu'un de plus gradé qu'elle ?

Dans le silence de la nuit, l'équipe surveillait les prisonniers, les mains attachées dans le dos avec des colsons * afin d'éviter tout attaque. Ils prenaient des tours de garde toutes les deux heures par paire pour que le troisième puisse tourner et se reposer, puis, au petit matin, Spencer séparait les prisonniers, un homme grand et efflanqué avec des cheveux bouclés noirs et une cicatrice sur la joue droite, et un deuxième homme plus costaud avec une longue barbe. Ils avaient crié, menacé et Dieu sait quoi d'autre pendant des heures, mais après presque deux semaines d'interrogatoire, ils n'avaient pas craqué ni dit un mot, et se contentaient de parler entre eux à la tombée de la nuit en se murmurant des mots dans leur langue maternelle. Emma avait cru voir l'homme plus costaud consoler son compagnon une nuit, essayant de lui remonter le moral et l'encourageant à tenir une nuit de plus. Mais là encore, ils auraient bien pu être en train d'échafauder un plan. Peut-être étaient-ils de simples citoyens sans papiers qui s'étaient retrouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et surtout, face à la mauvaise personne. Ou peut-être que l'instinct de Spencer était bon et qu'ils étaient à la tête d'un groupe volant des informations militaires dans l'espoir d'exploiter leurs faiblesses. Ça la rendait malade de savoir que ça pouvait être vrai, et que tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de patrouiller et d'attendre.

Mais ce soir-là, Spencer perdit patience. Il congédia l'équipe dans leur tente et, dans la nuit habituellement calme, on pouvait entendre les cris de colère, les os se briser et la chair se déchirer.

Alors que des vies étaient menacées à l'extérieur à l'intérieur de la tente, l'équipe s'était réunie pour porter un toast en l'honneur de Neal Cassidy. Les bouteilles d'eau s'entrechoquaient alors qu'ils étaient assis sur les caisses poussiéreuses. C'était un jour comme un autre pour les autres hommes de l'équipe -la plupart n'ayant pas réalisé qu'ils venaient de basculer dans une nouvelle année- mais pour Neal, c'était presque insupportable d'être déployé si peu de temps après être arrivé à la base. Une des faces cachées de l'armée : ils étaient plus rapides pour informer leurs hommes que n'importe quel service postal.

Neal avait appris que sa petite fille était née trois jours plus tôt.

 **« Félicitations. »** Une ovation collective résonna dans la tente alors qu'ils portaient un toast en l'honneur de l'homme qui souriait en regardant la photographie de Tamara, dans un lit d'hôpital, les cheveux en chignon, tenant Alia Justine Cassidy, deux kilos sept. Alia avait le front plissé et la couleur caramel de sa peau était teintée de rouge à cause des pleurs, mais elle était parfaite, et, à chaque fois que Neal regardait la photographie, il arborait le même sourire que sa femme, fier et heureux.

Emma lui donna un léger coup d'épaule et secoua la tête. **« Est-ce que tu le crois ? Tu es papa ! »**

Il voulut prendre une gorgée de son eau mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter la bouteille à ses lèvres, son regard se posa de nouveau sur le cliché et il sourit de plus belle, oubliant la soif et le reste du monde. **« Je n'arrive pas à réaliser. »**

 **« Ça viendra. »** La voix grave de Cabrera résonna du fond de la tente. Il avait les yeux fermés et était assis sur un parpaing. S'il n'avait pas parlé, ils auraient pu croire que leur Sergent dormait. Il ouvrit les yeux et pour la première fois, son regard marron s'adoucit alors qu'il tirait sur son col pour découvrir une chaîne en argent ornée d'un médaillon et l'ouvrait. Les projecteurs à l'extérieur étaient assez puissants pour qu'ils voient d'un côté deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, pas plus âgés que neuf et six ans, et sur l'autre posait une femme plus âgée, l'épouse de Cabrera, un bébé de moins d'un an dans les bras. Il replaça le bijou sous sa veste aussi vite qu'il l'avait sorti et reprit sa position, ferma de nouveau les yeux et continua. **« Quand tu tiens un bébé dans tes bras pour la première fois, tu réaliseras que ce sera la seule chose qui te paraît réelle. »**

 **« Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que vous aviez une famille. »** Commenta Kennedy.

 **« Tu n'as jamais demandé. »** Répondit Cabrera en soupirant avant de poser les mains derrière sa tête pour le reste de la nuit.

 **« Je veux une grande famille. »** Lança Frederick. **« Moi, mon âme-soeur et mes enfants courant dans la maison avec un grand jardin et des chiens qui les poursuivent. »**

Kennedy pouffa. **« Ça fait gay. »**

Emma s'étrangla et leva un sourcil. **« Si son âme-sœur était un homme alors oui, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'il ait voulu dire. »**

Avant que Kennedy ne puisse répliquer, Neal se rapprocha d'Emma et lança un sourire à Ken. **« Tu ne connaitra probablement jamais ça. »** Il se tourna vers Emma, ignorant Kennedy alors que le jeune soldat lui faisait un doigt d'honneur, et, avec un haussement rapide des sourcils et un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, il demanda. **« Une grande famille ? Deux enfants et demie, un chien, et une grande clôture blanche ? »**

Emma souffla mais sourit néanmoins, réalisant l'allusion de Neal aux deux Mills à Storybrooke, avec les haies soigneusement taillées en face du manoir et Pongo qui allait et venait. **« J'ai grandi sans famille, mais si je pouvais choisir, je préférerais un garçon sur lequel tu n'aurais aucune influence. »** Après y avoir pensé, l'image d'une petite fille avec de long cheveux noirs bouclés dans un tutu rose, avec des ballerines lui vint à l'esprit et elle haussa les épaules. **« Mais les filles sont adorables et bien plus intelligentes. »**

Tous les hommes rirent, même Cabrera souri à moitié endormi, alors qu'ils acquiesçaient, d'accord avec la blonde.

 **« Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à faire des tresses et des queues de cheval. »** Commenta Fred, en pointant Neal avec sa bouteille d'eau.

Neal pouffa. **« Tu crois que Tamara me laissera toucher les cheveux d'Alia ? »** Rétorqua le jeune homme, le sourire aux lèvres après avoir prononcé le prénom de sa fille, et l'équipe hocha la tête en voyant son air béat.

 **« Elle va être gâtée. »** Le commentaire de Kennedy lui valut des murmures de la part de Frederick et Emma, et un grognement de Cabrera. Neal n'eut pas le cœur de le contredire, même si Emma savait que les mois précédents la naissance de sa fille l'avait mis sur les nerfs. Tout ce qu'il avait eu, c'était la description détaillée de tous les rendez-vous avec le gynécologue et les échographies des six derniers mois. Emma était seulement heureuse que Tamara n'ai pas donné tous les détails de l'accouchement, mais si elle avait été à la place de Neal, elle savait qu'elle aurait voulu tout savoir. Bon sang, même avoir une vidéo. Non, elle aurait préféré être présente et tenir la main de sa femme et l'aider pendant les cours prénataux qu'elle aurait sûrement suivis. Elle baissa le regard et se retint de sourire.

 **« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train de surveiller les prisonniers ? »** La voix forte de Spencer résonna dans le silence de la nuit, et ils réalisèrent que les cris avaient cessés alors qu'il saisissait les pans de toile à l'entrée pour pénétrer dans la tente.

Cabrera fut le premier à se lever et à s'adresser au Général qui, malgré un âge avancé, pouvait facilement leur briser la nuque à mains nues, et personne ne voulait l'y poussait. **« Vous nous avez dit de rester ici pendant que vous interrogiez les prisonniers, Monsieur. »**

 **« Maintenant, je vous dis de vous remuer les fesses et de vous assurer qu'ils ne bougent pas. »** Emma se demanda comment Cabrera pouvait se retenir de lever les yeux ou de pincer les lèvres, mais le Sergent se contenta d'un signe de tête vers son équipe, et chacun leur tour, les quatre soldats sortirent de la tente, ignorant Spencer qui les suivait du regard comme s'ils étaient ses prisonniers.

Emma grimaça quand elle souleva la toile et vit les deux hommes à genoux, détachés mais calmes. Ils avaient le visage meurtri et les lèvres fendues. L'homme efflanqué avec une cicatrice sur la joue droite en aurait maintenant une autre du côté gauche. Il lança un regard noir à Emma, comme si c'était elle qui l'avait battu.

 **« Pourquoi doit-on les surveiller ? »** Grogna Neal, une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis de la tente.

 **« Parce qu'ils sont une menace pour votre pays. »** Lança Spencer derrière eux. Il dévisagea le jeune homme, qui s'était montré ridiculement joyeux toute la journée, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait eu connaissance de la naissance de sa fille, il balbutia et déglutit devant le regard froid de Spencer. **« Et parce que je vous l'ordonne. »**

* * *

Les prisonniers étaient à genoux depuis des heures. Soit ils obéissaient à Spencer qui les avait menacé de leur tirer dessus si l'un d'eux bougé le petit doigt, soit ils faisaient preuve d'arrogance en leur prouvant qu'ils pouvaient rester dans cette position indéfiniment. Emma n'en était pas sûre. Ce dont elle était certaine en tout cas, c'est qu'ils étaient restés comme ça le reste de la nuit jusqu'à l'aube, et avaient souffert de la chaleur du matin.

 **« Lequel des deux va craquer en premier ? »** Demanda Neal qui sortait de la tente en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

Kennedy, qui se brossait les dents, attrapa la bouteille, prit une gorgée et cracha. Il se rinça la bouche avant de la lui rendre et de lancer un regard vers les deux prisonniers. **« Je parie sur le maigrelet. »**

 **« Ah oui ? »** Neal mit une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil et hocha la tête. **« On dirait que le gros va s'évanouir. »**

 **« Est-ce que tu ne serais pas dans le même état après ce qu'ils ont enduré ? »** Kennedy, après tous ses commentaires impétueux, faisait pour la première fois preuve de compassion et secoua la tête, en donnant des petits coups de pieds dans les cailloux qui jonchaient le sol. **« Je préférerai me prendre une balle. Boom. Facile et rapide. »**

 **« Tu crois qu'ils ont besoin d'eau ? »** Demanda Frederick.

 **« Tu n'en aurait pas besoin toi ? »** Rétorqua une nouvelle fois Kennedy.

Frederick tendit une bouteille d'eau à Emma. **« Va leur en donner. »**

 **« Pourquoi moi ? »**

 **« Parce que tu es une fille. »** Lança naturellement Kennedy.

 **« Et alors ? »** S'exclama Emma, sidérée.

 **« Ils accepteront sûrement si ça vient de toi. »** Répondit Neal.

 **« La majorité de ces endroits semblent figés dans le temps. »** Leur rappela Emma. **« Je suis probablement la dernière personne qu'ils veulent voir. »**

 **« Contente-toi de le faire. »**

Elle parut hésiter. Une partie d'elle savait que d'être agenouillé sous trente-cinq degrés était une torture pour une personne en pleine santé. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que ce devait être quand on avait été tabassé. Mais Spencer leur avait dit qu'ils n'avaient droit ni de manger ni de boire tant qu'ils ne parleraient pas et ils n'avaient pas dit un mot. Emma avait appris par le passé que les gens n'hésitaient pas à te trahir dès l'instant où tu les aidais, et elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'elle ne devait pas le faire, qu'elle ne devait pas leur faire confiance. Mais une partie d'elle, _la partie gentille_ , lui disait d'oublier tout ça parce que ce n'était pas humain.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, prit la bouteille d'eau et s'avança vers les prisonniers. La coupure sur la joue de l'homme efflanqué avait cessé de saigner pendant la nuit et le sang avait coagulé, formant une ligne diagonale jusqu'à ses lèvres. L'homme à la barbe la regarda prudemment, un mélange de dégout et de curiosité alors qu'elle tendait le bras à bonne distance des deux hommes et secoua la bouteille pour les tenter.

 **« Vous avez soif ? »** Demanda Emma. **« Vous savez ? »** Elle fit mine de boire mais n'obtient rien de plus qu'un battement de cils. Elle soupira et baissa d'un ton, s'agenouillant à son tour pour les regarder. **« Voilà le truc : si vous lui parlez, si vous lui dîtes ce qu'il a envie d'entendre ou simplement vos noms, il vous laissera partir. »**

Seuls leurs yeux bougèrent alors qu'ils communiquaient visuellement entre eux avant de reporter leurs regards sur Emma. Leur langage silencieux était aussi difficile à comprendre qui s'ils parlaient dans leur langue maternelle, mais au moins, là, elle pouvait comprendre quelques mots. Des termes désobligeants sur les militaires blancs et elle comprenait un peu l'Arabe. Pourtant, ils restèrent muets.

Emma hocha la tête et soupira avant de secouer de nouveau la bouteille d'eau. **« Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'en voulez pas ? »** Quand elle ne reçut rien d'autre qu'un regard noir, elle se releva et regarda les trois soldats qui la fixait et elle secoua la tête. **« Il n'en veulent- »**

Dès qu'elle eut fait un pas, l'homme efflanqué passa un bras autour de ses jambes et lui donna un coup de coup dans les genoux, la faisant tomber à la renverse sur le sol poussiéreux. Des nuages de poussière d'élevèrent sous l'impact, et pendant une demi-seconde, Emma fut paralysée. Les prisonniers avaient bougé alors qu'elle chutait, l'homme efflanqué la saisit fermement à la taille alors que l'homme barbu chargeait les trois soldats. Frederick et Neal se jetèrent sur lui mais le prisonnier était beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

 **« Vous n'êtes que disgrâce. »** Cria l'efflanqué au visage d'Emma, un accent léger dans sa voix mêlé de haine et de dégout alors qu'il pressait l'arme de la blonde contre son cou pour la garder au sol. **« Une femme qui prétend être un homme. »**

Il bougea pour tourner l'arme, mais elle profita de son changement de position pour saisir le pistolet et le frapper au visage. Il cria de douleur, il avait le nez en sang et la blessure de sa joue s'était rouverte, mais ce fut une distraction suffisante pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son arme et le frapper à la tempe pour se dégager de son emprise. Tous deux se relevèrent rapidement, et alors qu'Emma pointait son pistolet vers lui, Kennedy se précipita vers eux, et bloqua le bras de l'efflanqué derrière son dos avec une main, tandis qu'il le forçait à relever la tête avec son autre main.

 **« Tu ferais mieux de te calmer où alors la femme qui vient de te botter le cul va te tuer. »** Menaça Ken dans un grognement hargneux.

Emma faillit le faire, elle avait failli presser la détente pour mettre fin à la vie de son assaillant, mais elle grogna et baissa les épaules sans jamais arrêter de pointer son arme sur lui.

Le trio au milieu du terrain sursauta quand un coup de feu retentit derrière eux et ils se retournèrent pour voir Spencer à l'entrée de la tente, Cabrera derrière lui alors que le Général tenait l'arme de Neal dans ses mains, brandie devant lui, le canon fumant alors que l'homme barbu avait cessé de se débattre et tomba à terre, le cou ensanglanté, là où la balle l'avait touché. Fred et Neal haletèrent, leurs vêtements et leurs visages maculés de sang, les yeux grands ouverts après avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Personne ne dit rien tandis que Spencer rendait à Neal son pistolet et se dirigeait tout droit sur Emma, Kennedy et le prisonnier toujours en vie qui fixait le corps sans vie de son ami. Attrapant Kennedy par le col, Spencer le força à lâcher l'homme, faisant tomber le soldat à terre avant d'agripper l'efflanqué par la nuque comme un animal et de fixer Emma.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Soldat ? »** Demanda-t-il sur un ton accusateur.

 **« Rien, Monsieur. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas rien. Tu te crois supérieur à moi, hein, Caporal ? »**

 **« Non, Monsieur. »**

 **« Apparemment si. »** Avec un regard froid, Spencer pencha la tête. **« Lâche ton arme. »** Ordonna-t-il.

Emma ne bougea pas tout de suite et regarda Cabrera qui été resté stoïque avant de rapporter son attention sur Spencer. **« Monsieur ? »**

Elle ne brisa pas le contact visuel avec lui alors qu'elle baissait son arme et la lança loin d'elle vers les quatre hommes qui les regardaient, confus, curieux et obéissants, sans bouger.

 **« Si tu veux causer des problèmes dans mon équipe alors vas-y. »** Spencer plaqua l'efflanqué au sol et s'avança vers Emma jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nez à nez avec la blonde. **« Voyons voir de quoi tu es capable. »**

Spencer se retourna et releva le prisonnier, le forçant à tourner le visage vers Emma. **« Tu la veux ? Va la chercher. »**

Emma, ahurie, regarda le prisonnier qui s'adressait à Spencer. **« Je ne suis pas un animal. »** Grogna-t-il avec son accent.

 **« Ah bon ? »** Spencer leur tourna le dos, laissant Emma et l'homme au milieu du terrain, qui se jaugeaient du regard, incertains.

Est-ce qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils se battent tels des pitbulls dans un combat de chien ? _Non_ , lui cria sa conscience. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle tue cet homme à mains nues. Elle hoqueta et fit un pas en arrière, mais l'homme s'avança vers elle, sachant que seul l'un deux en sortirait vivant et son instinct lui dictait qu'il fallait que ce soit lui. Emma resserra son casque et lança un regard aux soldats qui ne les quittaient pas des yeux, agités.

 **« Monsieur, est-ce que c'est vraiment- »** Commença Ken mais il fut réduit au silence par le regard noir que lui lança Spencer.

Ça allait réellement arriver.

Ne quittant pas l'homme du regard, Emma s'accroupit dans une position défensive face au prisonnier. Ils tournèrent au rond tous les deux et se fixaient. Emma refusait d'être la première à attaquer, elle était ici pour se battre pour la paie. Elle étudia son adversaire parce que le voir comme l'homme qu'ils avaient capturé, fait prisonnier et torturé était bien trop dur à supporter en sachant que le prochain coup serait le sien. Ses boucles noires étaient ternies de sable et de poussière, ses vêtement modernes mais démodés étaient déchirés et bien trop grands pour son corps maigrichon. Son pantalon était déchiré au niveau des genoux après avoir souffert pendant des heures, agenouillé sur le sol sans se plaindre. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils l'avaient trouvé une arme à la main, tirant sur des étrangers.

Ils n'étaient pas si différents après tout.

L'homme cria soudainement et se précipita sur elle, mais il eut du mal à prendre son élan après des jours de captivité, et Emma n'eut aucun mal à se baisser, à l'entourer de ses bras pour le planquer au sol. Emma se mit sur lui immédiatement, le força à mettre un bras au-dessus de sa tête avec une main, tandis qu'avec son autre main, elle le frappa au larynx. Il battait des jambes et se démenait alors qu'il étouffait sous le poids de la blonde. Elle ne fit pas attention à son bras libre alors qu'il serra le poing et il la frappa à la tempe. Elle cria de douleur et immobilisa les deux bras de son assaillant, mais il réussit à dégager le bas de son corps pour la faire rouler à terre, avec un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, et Emma entendit vaguement des voix essayant de résonner Spencer, mais ce dont elle était certaine à ce moment précis, c'est qu'elle était seule. Elle s'accroupit de nouveau, surveillant les mouvements du prisonnier. Ses yeux foncés étaient presque de couleur obsidienne alors qu'il la suivait lui aussi du regard. Il avait les mains pendantes et tremblantes à cause de l'adrénaline.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Emma d'engager le combat, et elle se jeta sur lui, le prit par la taille et avec une rotation de son corps, se mit derrière lui, le bras autour de son cou. Pour une fois, elle était contente que son frère lui ai appris à se battre et alors que l'homme luttait pour se dégager de son emprise, elle sentit qu'il perdait connaissance et posa un genou à terre pour l'allonger. Elle ressentit une douleur soudaine dans sa jambe et réalisa que l'homme avait utilisé ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour la frapper. Emme défit son emprise sur le prisonnier qui tomba face contre terre, toussa et rampa sur le sol pour s'éloigner de la blonde.

Malgré la douleur, Emma entendit la voix de Cabrera, qui en avait assez du spectacle que leur supérieur les forçait à regarder. **« Général, je me dois d'insister. Cessez cela et nous pourrons gérer le prisonnier et l'insubordination de Swan comme il se doit. »**

 **« Sergent, il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que notre pays soit représenté par les meilleurs soldats. »** Répondit Spencer. **« Considérez cela comme un entraînement pour le Caporal Swan. »**

Emma, à genoux, les mains posées à terre, toussa à cause de la poussière qu'elle avait respiré avant qu'un autre coup ne s'abatte sur ses côtes alors que l'homme s'était relevé et se tenait au-dessus d'elle, la frappant comme punching-ball. Elle cria et tomba sur le côté, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser.

 **« Général ! »** S'écria cette fois Cabrera.

 **« Ne bougez pas, Sergent ! C'est un ordre. »**

Emme se mordit la lèvre et grogna tandis que l'efflanqué la jaugeait du regard, persuadé de l'avoir battue. Il rit et sauta autour d'elle, l'insultant elle et son équipe en Arabe, mais le regard de Spencer avec son sourire narquois sur le visage donna la force nécessaire à Emma pour se mettre sur le dos et frapper le prisonnier dans les genoux. Il tomba sur elle et ils se débattirent tous les deux pour prendre le dessus.

Peut-être était-ce dû à l'entraînement qu'elle avait suivi ou à la détermination d'en finir et de rentrer en vie, mais Emma réussit à se mettre sur lui, agrippa son visage et lui frappa la tête contre le sol à deux reprises. Elle lâcha prise, se redressa, le mit face contre terre et lui attacha les mains et les pieds.

Elle haleta, son chignon était presque complétement défait, elle avait une blessure à la joue et ses mains étaient rouges et égratignées. En montrant le plus de respect possible, elle lança un regard à Spencer et s'avança vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face. **« Le prisonnier est appréhendé, Monsieur. Pour le bien de notre pays, il serait plus prudent de l'envoyer dans une structure plus équipée puisque l'interrogatoire n'a mené nulle part. »** Elle lui retourna son regard noir. **« Monsieur. »**

Une grimace déforma les traits de Spencer avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Cabrera et les trois autres soldats. **« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, Sergent ? Déplacez-le. »**

* * *

 **23 Février 2005 – Boston, Massachusetts**

 **« On arrive bientôt ? »**

 **« Oui. »**

 **« Dans combien de temps ? »**

 **« Encore quelques minutes, Henry. »**

 **« Je suis fatigué. »**

 **« Tu peux toujours dormir. »**

 **« Maman. »** Continua de chouiner le petit garçon, en se tortillant sur son siège auto et en donnant des coups de pied dans le siège de sa mère.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur alors qu'ils entrés dans la ville. D'un simple regard, elle réprimanda le petit garçon de trois ans qui fit la moue et se rassit correctement sur son siège, en murmurant quelque chose à Rex Junior.

Le trajet de quatre heures avait fatigué Regina et Henry. Le vent était violent, les routes n'étaient presque que des virages et avec les conditions catastrophiques de circulation qui avaient créé des bouchons, Henry ne pouvait plus jouer au jeu _De quelle couleur est la voiture ?_ Si ce n'était pas pour une raison bien précise, Regina ne se serait pas embêtée à faire ce voyage elle aurait pris le reste de la semaine et aurait laissé Henry rester à la maison.

Mais August était à l'hôpital et Regina se devait d'être là pour lui.

Elle était sûre qu'August ne montrerait aucun enthousiasme en la voyant, mais Regina avait une façon bien à elle de se soucier des gens et August était quand même à l'hôpital. Est-ce qu'il serait réellement agacé ? Son besoin de réprimander le jeune homme pour ne pas l'avoir écoutée plus tôt avait disparu quand August l'avait appelée deux jours plus tôt en lui annonçant que les douleurs dans sa jambe s'étaient aggravées et qu'il avait été admis à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il l'avait appelée, il avait déjà subi une chirurgie. Il avait mentionné du jargon médical qu'il ne comprenait sûrement pas, mais malgré qu'il ait insisté sur le fait qu'il allait bien et qu'il se reposait, et après s'être excusé pour avoir raté son appel du samedi, Regina avait reporté ses rendez-vous et avait annoncé qu'ils allaient voyager pour rendre visite à oncle August.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Regina tenait Henry par la main alors qu'ils entraient dans l'hôpital, le petit garçon émerveillé par la grandeur du bâtiment, par le design des chambres et par la pizzeria. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'hôpital de Storybrooke, et Henry n'en revenait pas. Même si la petitesse de Storybrooke pouvait parfois se révéler oppressante, elle savait que lorsqu'elle passait les portes de l'hôpital, une infirmière lui indiquerait le chemin pour voir la personne à laquelle elle rendait visite. Ici, la Mairesse n'était qu'un visiteur parmi tant d'autres qui devait suivre les plans pour atteindre la section de l'hôpital qu'August lui avait indiqué. Après plusieurs essais et quelques erreurs, être passé deux fois à la maternité et devant un jardin patio entouré de grandes baies vitrées où les internes se reposaient, mangeaient, ou du moins pourraient si la neige ne recouvrait pas les tables et les chaises. Regina et Henry arrivèrent enfin à l'étage de chirurgie reconstructrice et remercièrent l'infirmière assise à la réception quand elle les aida à trouver la chambre du Sergent August Booth, alors qu'Henry sautait sur les carreaux posés au sol.

Regina tendit une main à Henry alors qu'ils traversaient un nouveau hall similaire à tous les autres et ils atteignirent enfin la chambre d'August. Ils entendirent le son de la télévision et un rire, clairement celui du jeune homme, de l'extérieur. Elle frappa à la porte trois fois, attendit d'être invitée et entra dans la chambre.

August était allongé dans son lit et portait une chemise d'hôpital blanche ornée de diamants bleus. Une canule nasale passait sous son nez et autour de son cou pour l'aider à respirer. Il avait les yeux mi-clos à cause de la fatigue ou des médicaments, Regina n'en était sûre, mais dès qu'il releva les yeux vers ses visiteurs, il sourit et haussa les épaules. **« Il était temps. »**

Regina leva un sourcil. **« Est-ce que vous nous attendiez ? »**

Le jeune homme continua de sourire et pencha la tête sur le côté, laissant Regina en déduire qu'il était complétement drogué à cause des médicaments. Elle secoua la tête et fit un pas vers le lit pour poser son sac sur la petite tablette à côté d'August, mais quand elle bougea, elle sentit Henry tirer sur son pantalon. Le petit garçon s'était agrippé à elle, serrait Rex Junior contre son visage et se cachait derrière elle.

Inquiète, Regina s'agenouilla à son niveau et il se jeta dans ses bras. **« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chéri ? »**

 **« On-cle August est malade ? »** Chuchota le petit garçon en regardant les yeux pleins de larmes le jeune homme, son émerveillement en voyant l'hôpital aussitôt oublié quand il avait vu August entouré de machines.

Regina fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça. **« Un petit peu, mais il va mieux maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui ferais pas un énorme câlin ?** »

Henry hocha la tête et grimpa sur le lit en escaladant la barre métallique et tomba hasardeusement sur sa jambe avant de ramper jusqu'à son torse et de l'entourer de ses bras. **« Tu te sens mieux, on-cle August ? »**

 **« Salut, petit bonhomme. »** Lança August comme s'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de la présence du petit garçon. **« Je connais un super tour de magie. »** Annonça-t-il soudainement.

 **« Quoi ? »** Demanda Henry, impatient, en serrant Rexy contre sa poitrine. **« Montre-moi. Je veux le voir. »**

 **« Tu vas devoir dire le mot magique. »**

 **« S'il-te-plaît ? »**

 **« Pas celui-là. »**

 **« Bibbity boppity boo ! »**

August le regarda pendant un moment avant d'hausser les épaules, et soudainement, le lit s'inclina. Henry hoqueta, regarda autour de lui avant de s'accrocher à la taille d'August. **« Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »**

 **« C'est de la magie. »** Murmura le jeune homme de façon dramatique dans l'oreille du garçonnet.

Henry se mit à genoux et utilisa Rex Junior comme baguette magique. **« Bada boom. »**

August rit en entendant son sort avant de ré appuyer sur le bouton qui avait fait bouger son lit, pour que le lit monte et redescende.

Regina secoua la tête et s'assit à côté des garçons –parce qu'une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux, aucune force militaire n'était capable de faire agir August comme un adulte- et ils continuèrent de jouer avec le lit.

 **« C'est comme le tapis d'Aladin, maman ! »** S'exclama Henry, surexcité.

 **« C'est un lit ! »** Ajouta August tout aussi excité.

 **« Parler avec vous ne serait d'aucune utilité en ce moment, n'est-ce pas August ? »** Lança Regina en regardant la perfusion reliée à son bras.

 **« Parler avec moi c'est biiiien. »** Rétorqua le jeune homme avant de montrer à Henry le secret de son tour de magie.

 **« Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec vous. »** Railla Regina en posant une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. **« L'intervention a été un succès ? »**

 **« Je suis toujours en vie et vaillant. »** Répondit-il avant de regarder le plafond et de soupirer. **« A moitié vaillant. Ils continuent de me prendre ma jambe. »**

Sans prévenir, il exposa son moignon, plus court maintenant, arrivant mi-cuisse. Des incisions récentes et des points de sutures déchiraient sa peau recouverte d'un bandage. Regina l'avait vu sans sa prothèse auparavant, mais voir son ami à l'hôpital suite à des complications lui retourna l'estomac. Elle serra son bras, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse exprimer son inquiétude, August la devança en lui caressant le menton de la même manière qu'il le faisait avec Emma quand il jouait le grand frère ennuyant malgré le fait que Regina était plus âgée que lui. **« Vous êtes venue. »**

Son commentaire prit Regina par surprise. **« Bien-sûr que je suis venue. »**

Il lui sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux de la brune, ce qui lui valut un regard noir qu'il ne remarqua pas et lui et Henry continuèrent de s'amuser avec la télécommande du lit pour voir tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire avec.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, une infirmière apporta le déjeuner d'August, une coupelle de gélatine, de la soupe et un pouding dont l'odeur fit gargouiller le ventre d'Henry, et Regina s'excusa et sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux garçons regarder les dessins animés que le petit garçon de trois ans avait fait découvrir au jeune homme et ils commencèrent par manger le pouding et la gélatine. Regina se souvint de la pizzeria à l'entrée de l'hôpital, mais toute cette graisse n'était pas bonne pour la croissance du garçonnet. Ils avaient vu des distributeurs de sandwichs et de café lorsqu'ils recherchaient la chambre d'August, mais elle se demanda si se perdre pendant une demi-heure en valait réellement la peine. Elle passa devant l'infirmière, s'arrêta et leva l'index pour attirer son attention, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone la fit changer d'avis. Elle grimaça en sortant le portable de son sac qu'elle n'utilisait que pour le travail et pour Henry dans les situations d'urgence, mais comme ils étaient à Boston, elle réalisa que les habitants de Storybrooke ne pouvaient pas se passer d'elle.

Ouvrant le clapet de son Motorola, Regina pressa le téléphone contre son oreille et quitta rapidement le couloir pour rejoindre la salle d'attente. **« Regina Mills à l'appareil. »**

 _ **« Salut. »**_

Regina se figea, faisant tituber la femme enceinte derrière elle, essayant désespérément de se redresser, son ventre arrondi penchant en avant. Regina s'excusa rapidement et la laissa passer avant de secouer la tête, abasourdie. **« Emma ? »**

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours l'air surprise quand je t'appelle ? »** Demanda Emma en feignant d'être blessée.

Regina pouffa et continua de marcher, déambulant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. **« C'est une bonne surprise, promis. Je ne sais jamais quand est-ce que j'aurais de tes nouvelles. »**

 **« On est douées pour ça, même si la dernière fois que je t'ai surprise, tu as immobilisé ma voiture. »**

 **« C'était un service publique. »** Insista la brune.

Emma rit avant de soupirer. **« Tu me manque. »**

 **« Tu me manque toi aussi. »** Répondit Regina, mélancolique. **« Comment tu vas ? »**

 **« Je vais étrangement bien. »**

 **« Vraiment ? »** Elle tourna au coin d'un couloir et réalisa qu'elle était sur le point d'entrer aux soins intensifs et fit rapidement demi-tour.

 **« Oui. Je me sens vraiment bien. »**

 **« Pas de coupures ou de bleus ? »**

 **« Je ne peux rien te promettre. »**

Regina leva les yeux avant de s'avancer dans un nouveau couloir, cette fois pour se retrouver dans le hall des salles d'attente. **« Je suis contente de savoir que tu vas bien. »**

 **« Et toi ? »**

 **« Pas de coupures ni de bleus pour moi. »** Taquina Regina. **« Même si Henry a dormi avec moi la nuit dernière et m'a tapé dans les côtes. »**

 **« Je te ferais un bisou magique. »** Promit la blonde, ce qui fit rougir la brune.

Regina ralentit et rit doucement **. « J'y compte bien. »** Elle fronça les sourcils, réalisant soudainement. **« Comment as-tu su qu'il fallait m'appeler sur mon téléphone portable ? »**

 **« J'ai essayé le manoir et la Mairie. »** Répondit rapidement Emma. **« Ta secrétaire m'a dit que tu étais de sortie. »**

 **« Oui, Henry et moi sommes venus rendre visite à August. »**

 **« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. »** Répondit la blonde. **« Tu prendras soin de lui ? »**

 **« Bien-sûr. Même si je suis sûre que les médicaments qu'ils lui donnent font bien leur travail. »**

 **« Oui, c'est August tout craché. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** Demanda Emma en entendant les différents bruits alors que Regina traversait plusieurs halls.

 **« Je me suis perdue dans un labyrinthe appelé hôpital. »** Souffla Regina. **« J'essaie de trouver à manger pour Henry. »**

 **« Tourne-toi vers la droite. »**

Regina se retourna immédiatement pour voir que ce n'était qu'un autre couloir et elle fronça les sourcils, confuse. **« Quoi ? »**

 **« J'essaie de t'aider à sortir de ce labyrinthe. »** Expliqua Emma. **« Est-ce que la gauche te parais être une meilleure option ? »**

 **« Je ne peux pas aller à gauche. »**

 **« Alors, vas à droite. »**

Regina leva les yeux mais décida de jouer le jeu et se dirigea vers le couloir. **« Combien de temps as-tu ? Je peux vite rejoindre Henry si tu veux lui parler. »**

 **« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'amuse avec August. »**

Regina fronça de nouveau les sourcils. **« Et comment sais-tu cela ? »**

 **« Parce que s'il était avec toi, tu serais beaucoup plus tendue et il aurait sûrement déjà attrapé le téléphone. Tourne de nouveau sur ta droite. »**

Regina tourna et de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir les grandes baies vitrées du patio, ce que signifiait que le distributeur de sandwichs n'était pas loin. **« Ton sens de l'orientation est parfait. »**

 **« Encore une fois, tu parais surprise. Traverse ce couloir et tu trouveras de la nourriture et du café décent. »**

Regina s'arrêta complétement devant les baies vitrées, haletante alors qu'elle secouait la tête, le cœur battant à ses oreilles. **« Emma… »**

 _ **« Retournes-toi. »**_

* * *

 *** Must Be Santa : Chanson de Noël écrite par Hal Moore et Bill Fredericks en 1960.**

 ***Surf solaire : Surf qu'utilise Jim Hawkins dans La Planète Au Trésor.**

 *** Colsons : Colliers en plastique servant à attacher les câbles électriques ensemble.**

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Voilà, alors est-ce qu'Emma est vraiment à Boston ou est-ce qu'elle fait juste une blague à Regina ? x)**

 **Dans tous les cas on espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on vous fait de gros bisous et on vous dit à la prochaine !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note d'auteur 1 : Coucou ! Voici enfin la suite tant attendue pour certains. Le mystère du retour d'Emma va enfin être dévoilé. Mais avant tout, nous nous excusons pour ce retard.**

 **Merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires, vous avez atteint les 200 reviews ! Merci aussi à Séréna pour son soutien et sa gentillesse !**

 **Sur ce, on vous laisse avec le chapitre.** _ **Rated M**_

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à honeyfrensh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schultz.**

 **Désolées s'il reste des fautes et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **« Retourne-toi. »**_

Regina secoua la tête avec force, comme si l'incrédulité qu'elle ressentait tentait d'étouffer l'espoir auquel elle se raccrochait. **« Arrêtes de jouer avec moi. »** Dit-elle sévèrement, mais il y a avait du désespoir dans sa voix.

 **« Retourne-toi. »** Insista Emma.

Regina déglutit et se retourna doucement, son cœur battant à ses oreilles alors qu'elle regardait derrière elle. Elle retint son souffle.

Le couloir était vide hormis une civière abandonnée contre le mur et une infirmière qui passait, le nez dans le dossier d'un patient. Pas de veste en cuir rouge ou de boucles blondes. Pas de chignon ou d'uniforme de camouflage. Pas d'Emma.

Regina souffla et ferma les yeux, se frappant mentalement pour avoir autant espéré, mais elle mit son embarras de côté alors que la colère l'envahissait. **« Je n'arrive pas à** _ **croire**_ **que tu m'ait fait ça. »** Siffla Regina au téléphone, et pourtant, elle entendit la blonde avoir l'audace de pouffer. **« C'est la chose la plus cruelle que tu aurais pu faire, et honnêtement, qu'est-ce que cela te rapporte ? »** Quand le ricanement se transforma en éclat de rire, Regina mit une main sur sa hanche et s'emporta. **« Tu trouves ça drôle ? »**

 **« Regina- »**

 **« Il n'y pas de Regina qui tienne, Emma Swan. »** L'interrompit la brune. **« Et si Henry avait été avec moi ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de combien il serait dévasté ? »**

Une petite tape sur ses épaules la fit se retourner rapidement, le regard brûlant de colère et prête à en découdre avec la personne qui avait osé l'interrompre. Elle hoqueta. Son téléphone tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. La batterie glissa sur le carrelage, et le Motorola aurait maintenant quelques rayures, mais Regina s'en fichait.

Elle se retrouva face à une veste en cuir marron avec une capuche en fourrure, des boucles blondes attachées en chignon négligé, et les yeux les plus verts qu'elle n'est jamais vu pétillaient de malice.

 **«** _ **Emma.**_ **»** Haleta Regina.

Emma arborait un sourire suffisant et fier alors qu'elle rangeait son Nokia et mentionna le téléphone de Regina toujours à terre. **« Je déteste être la personne au bout de cette ligne- »**

Sa boutade* fut interrompu quand la brune se précipita vers elle, ses bras entourant instinctivement la nuque d'Emma comme si les neuf derniers mois de séparation n'avaient pas été une véritable torture pour les deux jeunes femmes. Regina enfoui son visage dans le cou de la blonde et respira à pleins poumons l'odeur de son savon Irish Spring* et de son shampoing floral, mais le plus important, c'est qu'elle pouvait _sentir_ Emma alors que la blonde la serrait contre elle de toutes ses forces, les bras autour de sa taille, s'agrippant à son tee-shirt.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que les deux femmes ne s'éloignent, heureuses d'être là, devant les grandes baies vitrées du patio où elles pouvaient voir la neige tomber à l'extérieur. Elles se regardaient, les yeux vitreux, timides, excités et heureux alors qu'elles se souriaient avant qu'Emma ne se penche pour coller son front contre celui de la brune. **« Salut. »**

Regina ri, resserrant son emprise sur le cou d'Emma avant de lui répondre. **« Salut. »**

Elles rirent de nouveau. Elles étaient heureuses, excitées et comblées, alors elles rirent, collées l'une contre l'autre comme pour prouver que toutes ces semaines de séparation n'avaient eu aucun impact sur leur relation.

 **« Alors, est-ce que je vais avoir des problèmes ? »** Demanda Emma en souriant.

 **« Tu n'en as même pas idée. »** Répondit-elle sincèrement, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles avant de donner un léger coup dans l'épaule de la bonde. **« Idiote. »** Elle attira Emma et l'embrassa passionnément.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti ces lèvres roses contre les siennes. Ses rêves et son imagination avaient été les meilleurs moments de ces nuits où Regina se sentait un peu trop seule et plus agitée que d'habitude, mais avoir Emma à ses côtés, une main posée sur ses omoplates et l'autre sur le creux de ses reins, ses doigts contre sa peau, sentir la présence du Caporal Emma Swan avait fait s'envoler tous ses fantasmes.

Quand les lèvres d'Emma s'entrouvrirent, Regina sentit un besoin incontrôlable de tomber dans ce piège, mais elle prit conscience de l'endroit où elles étaient, et embrassa doucement le coin des lèvres d'Emma, puis sa joue et enfin ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner, heureuse de voir Emma euphorique. **« C'était un accueil très agréable. »** Lança la blonde quand elle rouvrit les yeux et fit un pas en arrière, la tentation de cette proximité étant trop forte.

 **« C'était certainement plus divertissant que ta petite blague. »** Regina retira ses bras du cou d'Emma et lui lança un regard désapprobateur, mais la blonde se contenta d'hausser les épaules, toujours fière d'elle.

 **« Tu dois l'admettre. »** Dit Emma en s'abaissant pour ramasser le téléphone portable et la batterie, toujours au sol. **« Je t'ai bien eue. »**

Regina leva les yeux, prit le téléphone qu'Emma lui tendait et, au dernier moment, l'embrassa juste derrière l'oreille ce qui la fit frissonner et l'étreignit de nouveau. La blonde se recula et, ensemble, elles longèrent le couloir, sortirent de ce labyrinthe et entrèrent dans un hall où il y avait des boutiques de cadeaux, des salles de repos et des distributeurs de nourriture.

 **« Pas que je me plaigne. »** Commença Regina, une main sur le bras d'Emma alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers une sandwicherie, inhabituellement bondée. **« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**

 **« J'ai reçu un message me disant que mon frère adoptif allait se faire opérer, et que si je le souhaitais, je pouvais rentrer cinq jours pour être à ses côtés. »** Expliqua Emma, le bras autour de la taille de Regina. **« J'ai pris le premier avion pour Boston. »**

 **« Tu restes pour une semaine ? »** Le Maire tenta tant bien que mal de contenir son excitation.

La blonde grimaça. **« En comptant aujourd'hui, seulement trois jours. Je savais que tu viendrais tout de suite, et comme August est sous morphine, je me suis dit que j'allais venir profiter du spectacle. »**

Regina leva un sourcil et répéta. **« Venir et profiter du spectacle ? »**

 **« Comme je l'ai dit, je l'aime bien quand il est sous médicaments et qu'il regarde ses feuilletons télé. »** Emma fit passer Regina dans la file, la main dans son dos. **« Il a dit qu'il se débrancherais si je ne décrochait pas mon téléphone. »**

 **« Se débrancher- il n'est pas dans un état végétatif, et même s'il l'était, il lui serait impossible de le faire. »**

 **« August et la morphine. »** Rétorqua rapidement Emma.

 **« La prochaine fois que tu es là, laisse-moi gérer August. »** Commanda Regina, en ne lui laissant pas le choix avant de faire face à la serveuse.

Emma sourit. **« Oui, Madame. »**

* * *

Portant leurs provisions pour le déjeuner, du fromage grillé pour Henry et deux sandwichs et cafés pour Emma et Regina, les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent la chambre d'August, pressées l'une contre l'autre telles des sœurs siamoises. Avant d'entrer dans la chambre, Regina sourit et retint Emma. **« Attend ici. »**

Emma leva un sourcil mais acquiesça, et Regina ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Regina comptait bien profiter de la présence de la blonde. Elle lui lança un sourire et Regina pénétra dans la chambre, le sandwich d'Henry et son café dans la main et posa le tout, ainsi que son sac à main, sur la petite table. La brune entendit le bruit constant du lit magique et August, obnubilé par un épisode de Justice League *, ne prêtait aucune attention au mouvement.

 **« J'ai une surprise, mon chéri. »** Lança-t-elle dès qu'elle fut débarrassée de la nourriture.

Henry remit le lit droit jusqu'à ce qu'August ne puisse qu'admirer le plafond, une grimace déformant ses traits alors qu'on venait de le priver de sa série. **« Pizza ? »**

 **« Non. »** Sourit la brune.

August se releva soudainement et Regina bougea rapidement pour le rattraper, mais il mit un bras autour d'Henry et redressa le lit. **« Je sais. »** S'écria le jeune homme.

 **« Bonbons ? »** Henry se tourna pour regarder August, espérant le voir acquiescer.

August ne répondit pas et recouvrit de sa grande main les yeux du petit garçon avant de sourire à Regina. **« Putain, il était vraiment temps ! »** Lança-t-il, excité.

 **« August. »** Réprimanda Regina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

 **« Désolé. »** Il mit son autre main sur l'oreille d'Henry comme si ce geste pouvait empêcher l'enfant d'entendre ce qu'il venait de dire. **« Ne dis pas ça, d'accord mon grand ? »**

Henry hocha la tête, obéissant, et voulu retirer la main d'August de ses yeux, mais le jeune homme ne le laissa pas faire. **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

Regina sourit et s'avança vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit doucement pour laisser entrer Emma, amusée, qui avait sûrement entendu leur conversation. Pressant son index contre ses lèvres, Regina prit Emma par la main et la jeune femme déposa le sandwich et sa boisson sur la table avant de se mettre nez à nez avec Henry. L'excitation était palpable dans la petite chambre et August retira sa main des yeux du petit garçon.

Sentant immédiatement une présence, Henry pencha la tête en arrière et ouvrit de grands yeux, ses sourcils disparaissant sous ses cheveux alors que sa bouche formait un "O". Il porta une main à sa bouche et hoqueta de surprise. **« Emma ! »**

Sans prévenir, Henry s'élança du lit et se jeta sur Emma, ses petits bras autour du cou de la blonde et ses jambes, autour de sa taille alors qu'il continuait de crier, excité, dans les oreilles du soldat.

Son poids paraissait familier dans les bras d'Emma, mais est-ce que ses cheveux lui avaient déjà chatouillé le menton ? C'était le même Henry qu'elle avait quitté neuf mois auparavant, mais il avait grandi depuis. Il était plus costaud, et plus grand, et pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à voir ses yeux ? Elle laissa échapper un rire, et cala le petit garçon sur sa hanche pour retirer les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir ses petits yeux marrons qui la fixaient. **« C'est mieux. Je commençais à croire que tu étais devenu aveugle. »**

 **« Tu vois ? »** Regina lança un regard à Henry alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté d'Emma et de son fils. **« Il faut te couper les cheveux. »**

Henry se pencha en arrière pour retirer la main d'Emma de ses cheveux et secoua la tête avant de remettre ses mèches devant ses yeux. Satisfait, il se releva et ré atterri sur le lit, ses bras levés en signe de victoire, les adultes rebondissant à chacun de ses sauts. **« Emma est rentrée ! Emma est rentrée ! Emma est rentrée ! »**

Emma sourit, regarda Regina avant que toutes les deux ne fixent Henry qui chantait. **« Oui. »** Dit-elle, presque pour elle-même. **« Je suis rentrée. »**

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner était animée de conversations tandis qu'Henry remuait sans cesse, s'asseyant avec August pour regarder les dessins animés et rampant sur les genoux de Regina ou d'Emma, alors que les deux jeunes femmes étaient collées l'une à l'autre, assises dans le petit canapé installé dans la chambre. C'était irréel, ce moment, où le petit garçon avait insisté pour montrer à Emma son tour de magie super cool, faisant descendre et remonter le lit d'hôpital, excité. Cinq ans auparavant, Regina n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait être là, maintenant, avec un fils qu'elle pensait ne jamais avoir, avec une petite-amie qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer, et un ami excentrique dont elle ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser. C'était chaotique et disparate et parfois difficile, mais ils étaient sa famille, et c'était parfait.

Elle était heureuse.

Alors qu'Emma s'extasiait devant le tour de magie d'Henry, hochant vivement de la tête quand le garçon lui dévoila le secret de cette sorcellerie, Regina sourit, changea de position pour que ses jambes croisent celles d'Emma et posa sa tête sur son épaule. La blonde se retourna et sourit à son tour, déposant un baiser sur le front de la brune. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent instinctivement, leurs mains pressaient l'une contre l'autre pour leur rappeler qu'elles étaient ensemble. Ensemble. Enfin.

Regina réussit à rester collée contre Emma pendant trois épisodes de Justice League avant qu'Henry ne descende du lit et ne force la blonde à se mettre debout, proclamant qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir l'accompagner aux toilettes. Il était un grand garçon et pouvait se débrouiller tout seul à la maison, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour y aller et accéder au lavabo, et Emma était l'heureuse gagnante.

Dès que la porte se referma, Regina se rapprocha d'August, qui était un peu plus lucide que quand elle était arrivée, et qui grimaçait quand Henry s'appuyait trop fort sur sa jambe meurtrie.

 **« Il était temps ? »** Répéta Regina en levant un sourcil.

 **« Vraiment temps. »** Répondit le jeune homme, un sourire enfantin sur le visage.

Regina sourit à son tour, une main posée sur son bras. **« Comment arrivez-vous à jouer les marionnettistes en étant drogué ? »**

 **« De la même façon que Tolkien a écrit** _ **Le Hobbit**_ **en prenant de l'opium. »**

 **« Alors nous ne sommes que des personnages dans votre histoire ? »** Clarifia Regina, amusée.

Il lui caressa le menton. **« Vous êtes plus que ça. »**

Elle leva les yeux affectueusement avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur la tempe du jeune homme. August sourit et siffla. **« Ne laissez pas votre petite-amie voir ça. »**

Cette fois, quand Regina leva de nouveau les yeux, c'était plus par agacement, mais le jeune homme continua de sourire.

* * *

La cloche de l'ascenseur retentit au cinquième étage, et les portes s'ouvrirent sur Henry, endormi dans les bras d'Emma et Regina tirant une valise le long du couloir dont la moquette au motif diamant donnait l'impression que le sol était incliné. Les odeurs de cuisine saturaient l'air dans un mélange de graisse, de poisson et de curry et Regina aurait presque pu en deviner le goût, ce que lui fit froncer les sourcils.

La blonde rit en la voyant grimacer et pencha la tête vers la gauche pour indiquer l'appartement d'August. **« Tu t'y habitueras. »**

Regina grogna alors qu'ils continuaient de longer le couloir et s'arrêtèrent en voyant ce qui se trouvait devant la porte d'August. **« C'est un chat. »**

 **« Oui. »** Acquiesça Emma, en changeant Henry de position pour attraper les clés qu'August lui avait confié. **« Il est réel. »**

Le petit chat était noir avec la patte avant droite et un le contour de son œil gauche blancs. Il était assis, les oreilles pointées alors que son regard passait des nouveaux arrivants à la porte d'entrée.

 **« Je te présente Figaro. »** Dit Emma en tournant la clé dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand. A l'instant où la porte bougea, le chat se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appartement et sauta sur une chaise dans le salon, recouverte d'une couverture. Malgré la distance, Regina pouvait voir les poils de chat sur le tissu et en déduit que l'animal était un invité régulier d'August. **« Il est très gentil, si ce n'est un peu gras. »** Expliqua Emma. **« Ne laisse pas sa taille t'induire en erreur. Cette chose te volera tes céréales au moment où tu t'absenteras pour prendre le lait. »**

 **« Les chats ne mangent pas de céréales. »**

Emma se retourna soudainement, un air sérieux sur le visage malgré le petit garçon endormi dans ses bras. **« Je sais. »** Elle disparut rapidement dans l'unique chambre et en sortit après avoir déposé Henry dans le lit avant de pointer du doigt le tapis au milieu de la petite pièce. Le tissu était dans les tons marron, mais au centre, ressortait une énorme tâche orange, presque lumineuse. **« C'est lui qui a fait ça. »**

La brune fronça de nouveau les sourcils. **« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est orange ? »**

 **« J'en ai aucune idée. »** Répondit la jeune femme d'un air grave. **« J'ai tout essayé. Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever. »**

 **« Trempe-le dans du bicarbonate de soude. »**

Emma sourit. **« Après qu'il m'est fait attendre deux jours avant de t'appeler, je vais considérer ça comme une revanche. »**

Regina pouffa et hocha la tête. **« J'aime votre façon de penser, Soldat. »**

La brune fit rouler sa valise vers ce qu'elle présumait être le placard, retira son caban et ouvrit la porte elle avait vu juste. Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres quand elle vit l'uniforme d'Emma, fraîchement lavé mais dans un mauvais état. Elle passa ses doigts sur l'insigne en velours cousue sur le bras. Les coudes, malgré le rembourrage, étaient usés et déchirés. Le reste de la veste était parsemé de tâches et Regina ne voulut pas savoir d'où elles provenaient.

Un bras entoura sa taille et Emma pressa son corps musclé contre le sien en soupirant, son souffle chaud sur le cou et l'oreille de Regina, ce qui la fit pouffer. **« Tu m'as vraiment manquée. »**

Accrochant rapidement son manteau, Regina mit une main sur le bras entourant sa taille et posa son visage sur l'épaule d'Emma alors que la blonde caressait son cou de baisers. Regina enfoui sa main libre dans les cheveux d'Emma, la forçant à se rapprocher. **« Tu m'as manquée toi aussi. »**

L'appartement était silencieux hormis le klaxon des voitures, le bruit du vent à travers les fenêtres partiellement ouvertes et le murmure de conversation à l'étage en-dessous. Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent alors instinctivement à se rapprocher, hanches contre hanches, leurs souffles se mêlant l'un à l'autre. Les bruits de fond étaient leur symphonie alors que leurs cœurs battaient la mesure, orchestrant chacun de leurs mouvements.

Elles s'éloignèrent du placard, titubèrent jusqu'au salon, leurs corps collaient l'un contre l'autre. Quand Emma faisait un pas, Regina suivait, et quand Regina serrait la main sur ses boucles blondes, Emma pressait un peu plus sa taille, sa main libre caressant la peau de sa hanche.

Regina souffla de contentement, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma, et c'est ce que la blonde attendait pour déposer un baiser dans son cou, sentir son pouls s'accélérer contre sa peau. Les lèvres d'Emma parcouraient la nuque de Regina, suivaient le contour de ses veines pour l'embrasser derrière l'oreille. Au moment où Regina sentit le souffle d'Emma contre sa peau, elle gloussa et tenta de se dégager et de se rapprocher en même temps. Quand elle embrassa de nouveau l'oreille de la brune, le gloussement se transforma en gémissement avant qu'un léger grognement ne s'échappe de ses lèvres, et avec sa langue, elle traça le contour de son lobe pour faire durer le plaisir.

 **« Ça aussi, ça m'a manqué. »** Murmura Emma, en posant de nouveau un baiser sur le lobe de son oreille.

 **« Nous n'avions jamais fait ça. »** Souffla Regina, le souffle court.

Agrippant le poignet de Regina, Emma se recula suffisamment pour que la brune retire sa main de ses cheveux, et dans un mouvement fluide, elles se retrouvèrent face à face. Emma serra la main de la brune, entrelaça leurs doigts avant de guider son autre main sur son épaule et d'entourer sa taille, n'hésitant pas une seule fois quand elles commencèrent à valser.

 **« On devrait en prendre l'habitude. »** Dit Emma quand elles se rapprochèrent, leurs fronts collés l'un contre l'autre.

 **« De quoi ? »**

 **« De danser. »**

 **« Il n'y a pas de musique. »**

 **« Ça fait vingt minutes, et ça n'a pas posé de problèmes. »**

Regina se recula et passa la pièce du regard comme si elle pouvait en trouver la preuve dans le changement d'atmosphère. Elle entendait toujours les bruits de klaxons des voitures, le vent s'était calmé et les voisins du dessous riaient. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était le chat qui était passé de la chaise à la fenêtre ouverte et l'heure sur le magnétoscope qui affichait presque vingt-et-une heures trente. Sentir le parfum et la chaleur d'Emma, avec ses bras autour de sa taille lui avait donné l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, alors, avec un léger sourire, la brune acquiesça, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres roses avant de poser sa tête contre celle de la blonde.

 **« On devrait. »** Répondit Regina.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où Figaro commença à miauler devant la boîte de croquettes que les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent.

 **« Le devoir m'appelle. »** Informa Emma en traversant la pièce pour ramasser la gamelle sur le sol et la remplir de nourriture.

 **« Tout cet entraînement est mis à profit. »** Taquina Regina en retirant ses bottes à talons pour les ranger devant la porte avant de s'excuser et de rejoindre la chambre avec sa valise pour se changer. Dix minutes plus tard, Regina en ressortit, portant un long tee-shirt US ARMY et un pantalon de pyjama en soie, avec, à la main, le manteau d'Henry qu'elle avait trouvé sur le lit pour le ranger dans le placard.

 **« Sympa ton tee-shirt. »** Sourit la blonde, assise sur le canapé, où deux verres les attendaient sur la table du salon, avec Figaro couché sur ses genoux.

 **« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. »** Lança Regina d'une voix aigüe alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté d'Emma.

Lorsque le canapé bougea, réveillant Figaro de sa sieste, le chat ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard noir à la brune avant de se relever et de se repositionner, cette fois, les fesses tournées vers Regina et la tête posée sur la hanche d'Emma. Regina leva un sourcil face au comportement dédaigneux du chat, mais Emma se contenta de rire, la main contre sa bouche pour cacher son amusement.

 **« Neuf mois sans se voir et tu m'as déjà remplacée. »** Lança Regina en feignant d'être offensée alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le canapé et se penchait pour prendre une gorgée de vin. **« Avec un chat, qui plus est. »**

 **« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. »** Emma prit Figaro dans un bras et le posa à terre, le chat jetant cette fois un regard noir à Emma avant de trouver une nouvelle position. **« J'ai entendu dire que la moitié de la ville était venue fêter la Nouvelle Année chez toi. »**

 **« Il n'y avait pas la moitié de la ville. »** Rétorqua Regina en positionnant les jambes d'Emma sur ses genoux. **« En plus, c'était l'idée d'August. »**

 **« C'est drôle comme les hommes obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent. »**

Regina sourit et se rapprocha pour se coller contre Emma dans le coin du canapé. Les mains pales d'Emma posées sur le dos de Regina et ses doigts jouaient avec quelques mèches brunes.

 **« Tes cheveux sont plus longs. »** Commenta Emma.

Instinctivement, Regina leva une main vers ses cheveux et hocha la tête. **« Je suppose qu'Henry et moi avons besoin de faire un tour chez le coiffeur. »**

 **« J'aime bien. »**

Regina rougit.

Elle pencha la tête vers la blonde, et ferma les yeux quand Emma entreprit un massage du cuir chevelu. De petits cercles au sommet du crâne. Les mouvements hypnotiques étaient tellement relaxants que Regina ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'appuyait de plus en plus sur Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le souffle chaud de la blonde contre sa joue et n'entende le battement de son cœur.

Regina se redressa, forçant Emma à stopper le massage et baissa le regard vers la jeune femme dont les traits du visage reflétaient tout ce qu'elle avait enduré au long de sa vie, mais les rides de rire autour de ses yeux et de ses lèvres montraient qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée abattre. **« Je suis désolée. »** Murmura Regina, les doigts jouant avec le col du tee-shirt d'Emma. **« Pour t'avoir crié dessus au téléphone. »**

Emma haussa les épaules. **« Ne t'inquiètes pas. »**

 **« Si, je m'inquiète. »** Regina tenta de s'asseoir mais Emma, les bras autour de la brune, avec une jambe sur ses genoux, ne défit pas son emprise. Résignée, elle se pressa de nouveau contre Emma et s'expliqua. **« Je m'inquiète pour toi, et j'espère te faire entendre raison. Rien que de penser que quelque chose t'arrive, que je peux te perdre, c'est… absolument terrifiant. »**

 **« Rien ne va m'arriver, Regina. »**

Elle serra le tee-shirt de la blonde dans une tentative de garder Emma proche d'elle et de le lui faire comprendre. Regina fronça les sourcils, à la recherche des mots justes. **« Je le sais. Je sais que tu rentreras toujours à la maison, mais je sais aussi qu'il y a des risques. Ta vie est en danger tous les jours, et je pèse mes mots. »** Elle se mordit la lèvre et continua. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas pour que tu aies à prétendre qu'Henry soit ton filleul ? »**

Emma grimaça, détourna le regard quelques instants jusqu'à ce des yeux implorants n'attirent à nouveau son attention.

 **« Est-ce quelqu'un t'importune ? »** Demanda doucement Regina, hésitante, redoutant la réponse qu'elle connaissait déjà. Quand Emma ne répondit pas, Regina prit un ton ferme. **« Qui ? »**

 **« Rien de réellement affreux ne s'est passé. »** Résonna la blonde avec une toute petite voix alors qu'elle détournait de nouveau les yeux. Elle avait toujours été douée pour cacher ses émotions, mais il avait quelque chose avec Regina, la façon dont elle était collée contre elle, la façon dont ses yeux marron brillaient et s'agrandissaient avec vulnérabilité, le fait qu'Emma ne voulait pas lui mentir, lui fit perdre face et montrer ses insécurités.

 **« Emma. »**

En guise de réponse, Emma se contenta se relever la tête et d'embrasser par surprise les lèvres rouges, ce qui faillit fit perdre l'équilibre à la brune. Quand elle se recula, elle posa une main sur la joue de Regina et la caressa avec son pouce, un geste que la brune n'avait pas senti depuis des mois. **« Mon Général. Il a des soupçons à propos de nous. A propos de moi, en tout cas. »**

Regina ouvrit de grands yeux. **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Je ne sais pas s'il l'a dit à quelqu'un, mais quelques fois, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me fixe. Même les gars de mon équipe. »**

 **« Est-ce qu'ils vont te renvoyer ? »**

 **« Pas pour le moment. »**

 **« Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas quelqu'un à qui tu pourrais en parler ? Faire un rapport à quelqu'un de plus gradé ? »**

« **Techniquement, il ne me fait rien faire qu'il ne ferait faire aux autres. »** Répondit Emma.

 **« Comme quoi ? »**

 **« Rien. »** Devant le regard de Regina, Emma soupira. **« Vraiment. Il agit sur de simples spéculations. »**

 **« Qui sont vraies. »** Rétorqua Regina fermement.

 **« Il me fait travailler plus dur. C'est tout. »**

Regina fixa la blonde, réévaluant les rides de rire et découvrant de petites cicatrices sur son visage. Une coupure sous son sourcil. Un bleu sur sa mâchoire. Regina se tendit et détourna le regard un moment en se mordant la lèvre. **« Peut-être que je ne devrais pas t'écrire aussi souvent. »**

 **« Non. »** Emma resserra son emprise sur la taille de Regina et s'arrêta de caresser sa joue. La peur dans ses yeux montrait à quel point ça lui manquait de lire les lettres de Regina. **« S'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas ça. »**

 **« Je ne veux pas que sois encore plus blessée. »**

 **« Tu en vaut la peine. »**

Et avec ces simples mots, Regina se sentit connectée à Emma, à son corps et à ses mots. Elle posa son front contre celui de la blonde, leurs nez se frôlant. Emma releva la tête, pensant avoir un baiser, mais Regina soupira et admit doucement. **« Tu gardes trop de choses pour toi. »**

 **« Comment ça ? »**

 **« Tu gardes tout. »** Répondit Regina, exaspérée. Elle secoua la tête et tenta de nouveau de se redresser, réussissant cette fois quand elle tira Emma par le col.

Même si Regina voulait en dire plus, ses mots résonnaient dans la tête d'Emma, et, bien que vague et peu clair, elle savait où la brune voulait en venir. Elle chercha du regard les yeux marron et elle sut ce qu'elle ressentait réellement.

Elle pouvait l'aimer.

C'était un mot terrifiant. _Aimer_. C'était énorme et insignifiant et c'était la plus grande énigme pour un homme, mais c'était ça. Aimer quelqu'un était une grande responsabilité. Tenir un cœur dans ses mains, qu'il serait facile d'écraser et de faire tomber. Emma s'était promis qu'elle ne donnerait jamais son amour. Elle s'était promis de prendre soin des siens, et si quelqu'un était assez brave pour lui donner son cœur, elle le protégerait parce qu'il le donnait de son plein gré, c'était quelque chose de spécial et Regina était beaucoup plus. Depuis combien de temps Regina avait-elle prit possession de son cœur ? Trop longtemps, pensa-t-elle. Et pourtant, pas assez. Et c'était là encore un paradoxe d'amour qui balayait sa confusion jusqu'à ce que tout soit clair.

C'était ça l'amour.

Entre elle et Regina. Avec cette petite famille qu'elles avaient créée sans s'en rendre compte. Parce que ce qu'Emma ressentait était plus que de la simple gratitude et plus profond que de l'affection et de l'attention. Elle pouvait l'aimer. Elle l'aimait. Mais l'admettre à voix haute était une autre histoire et son cœur se serra encore plus. Ce qu'aucune d'elle ne pouvait formuler avec des mots, ou, dans le cas d'Emma, à voix haute, la blonde l'exprima de la seule façon qu'elle connaissait. Elle sourit et prit le visage de Regina dans ses mains pour attirer son attention et la regarda pour se calmer et s'apaiser mutuellement. **« Hey. »**

Quand le conflit dans les yeux de Regina se calma, elle s'appuya contre Emma. **« Hey. »**

 **« Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose ? »** Demanda prudemment Emma. **« De tout garder pour soi ? »**

 **« C'est atypique. »** Admit Regina. **« Mais c'est bien. »**

 **« D'accord, parce que je ne voulais pas être la seule à penser que c'était important. »** Dit-elle en se désignant elle et Regina de la main avant de hocher la tête.

Regina sourit, secoua la tête pour que leurs nez se touchent, puis embrassa chastement la blonde. **« Tu seras quand même prudente ? Quand tu repartiras ? »**

 **« Est-ce que je ne suis pas toujours prudente ? »** Demanda Emma, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de la part de Regina. La blonde sourit et s'enfonça dans le coin du canapé. **« Nul comme second rendez-vous, hein ? »**

 **« Je crois que tu m'avais promis un mariage. »**

 **« De la danse. Du vin. Un chat. »** Rétorqua-t-elle. **« C'est tellement mieux. »**

 **« Si ce sont tes critères pour un rendez-vous, alors je suis pressée de voir ce que donnera le troisième. »** Regina leva les yeux quand Emma lui lança un sourire suggestif en guise de réponse, mais avant qu'elle ait pu se la jouer sainte-nitouche, Emma l'embrassa. Leur second rendez-vous se passait de mieux en mieux.

* * *

 **« Tu dois me tenir la main, mon grand. »** Lança Emma alors qu'elle et Henry entraient dans un magasin de jouets du centre commercial le lendemain. Henry obéit, mais ça n'empêcha pas le petit garçon de trois ans de traîner Emma dans le rayon le plus proche et de regarder tous les jouets, émerveillé. Blocs de construction, poupées, Legos, cuisine et kits de bricolage. Un magasin de jouets était le rêve de tous les enfants et Henry comptait bien profiter de chaque seconde. Il serrait Rexy contre lui, excité, et tenta de ne pas sourire, ce qui rendit l'éclat dans ses yeux encore plus mignon.

Ça changeait de la moue qu'il avait fait plus tôt lorsque la famille était allée rendre visite à August la veille. August et Henry s'étaient littéralement battus pour la télécommande. Le petit garçon voulait désespérément regarder des dessins animés tandis qu'August tenait la télécommande hors de sa portée, clamant que Luis et Sheridan étaient sur le point de tomber amoureux et qu'Emma devait contrôler son fils.

Les deux femmes haussèrent les sourcils en entendant ses propos, mais aucune ne fit de commentaire et Regina proposa d'emmener Henry faire un tour. August insista pour qu'Emma les accompagne, marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à "tant que tu laves les draps" avant qu'elle ne le laisse seul avec ses gélatines et ses feuilletons télé.

Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était son plan depuis le début. En fait, elle en était sûre. C'était August, après tout. L'écrivain en lui adorait les drames. Elle secoua la tête, laissa Henry l'entraîner rayon après rayon, le petit garçon appuyant sur les boutons, mettant en marche presque tous les jouets, de façon à ce qu'une cacophonie de bruits d'animaux et de musique résonne dans le magasin.

 **« Choisis-en un. »** Encouragea Emma, en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçonnet.

Il releva la tête pour la regarder avec de grands yeux. **« Vraiment ? »**

Elle acquiesça. **« Ce sera ton cadeau de Noël en retard. »**

Dès qu'il entendit le mot "cadeau", Henry fila dans un des rayons. Emma sourit et suivi les pas du petit garçon pour le trouver dans le rayon des portiques de jeu. Elle grimaça. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une idée si géniale que ça après tout, pensa-t-elle, imaginant Regina traînant un de ces portiques jusque dans sa Benz pour l'installer dans le manoir. Mais elle vit Henry sourire en prétendant être le cuisinier dans un modèle de cuisine, et jouer le maçon sur un kit de bricolage, et même si elle devrait probablement affronter la colère de Regina, ça en valait la peine.

 **« Regarde. »** Lança Henry en pointant un tableau noir avec le début de l'alphabet inscrit dessus. **« C'est comme à l'école. »**

Elle s'accroupit à son niveau alors que le petit garçon qui venait de trouver la craie attachée au tableau commençait à écrire dessus. **« Hey. »** S'écria-t-elle. **« Tu commences l'école cette année. »**

 **« Yep. »** Henry ne détourna pas son attention du tableau et acquiesça, tout content. **« Je vais à l'école pour les grands garçons et je vais prendre le bus. »**

 **« Oh mon Dieu. »** Murmura-t-elle en fixant le garçonnet qui ignorait à quel point elle était fière. Elle savait qu'il grandissait, mais ce qui la frappa soudainement, ce fut la vitesse à laquelle il avait grandi. Ce petit bébé qui mangeait ses lettres et dessinait des tornades d'arc-en-ciel allait bientôt entrer à l'école. Qui sait ce qu'il ferait la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Il conduirait probablement un scooter et prendrait le bus tout seul et distribuerait les journaux et serait un homme. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol carrelé.

Henry rit quand il entendit le bruit sourd. **« Tu es bête. »**

Elle le prit sur ses genoux et le couvrit de baiser, le petit garçon gloussant joyeusement en tentant de se libérer. **« Arrêtes de grandir. »** Dit-elle sérieusement quand il arrêta de rire.

 **« D'accord. »** Promit-t-il et il le pensait, mais le temps était un ennemi qui n'écoutait personne, et Henry grandirait, qu'Emma ou Regina le veuillent ou non.

Elle le libéra et il se précipita dans le rayon d'à côté laissant Emma, assise dans l'allée, le regard fixé sur le petit garçon qui allait grandit sans elle.

* * *

Emma frappa contre la vitrine du magasin de bijoux où se trouvait Regina. Même si la neige recouvrait le sol, le soleil rayonnait et le vent soufflait doucement, alors Emma ne vit aucune raison d'entrer dans le magasin, surtout qu'elle pouvait regarder Regina contempler les parures sans l'interrompre. C'était étrange de voir comment Regina pouvait se fondre dans la masse, alors qu'à Storybrooke, dès que le Maire entrait dans la pièce, tout le monde le savait. Mais ici, ils étaient simplement Regina et Emma et Henry, et personne ne connaissait leurs noms ou d'où ils venaient ou où ils allaient. Le bonheur qu'offrait l'anonymat lui donnait l'espoir qu'ils pouvaient être ce qu'ils voulaient sans se soucier des conséquences. Ils étaient une petite famille faisant du shopping, et si le plan d'Emma fonctionnait à la perfection, peut-être que Regina la laisserait acheter quelque chose de plus spécifique.

La brune releva la tête quand elle entendit les coups contre la fenêtre et sourit quand Emma lui fit un signe de l'autre côté. Sans perdre de temps, Regina sortit du magasin et leva un sourcil en voyant l'énorme sac que tenait la blonde. **« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »**

 **« C'est un cadeau ! »** S'écria Henry en se précipitant vers sa mère et tirant sur le sac. Il força Emma à le lâcher pour montrer le kit de T-ball * que la blonde venait de lui acheter.

 **« Alors je crois qu'il faudrait que je l'emballe avant que tu puisses l'avoir. »** Taquina Emma.

Henry grimaça. **« Non. »**

Regina leva les yeux affectueusement avant de se pencher du côté d'Emma pour rejoindre la Benz, Henry se balançant hasardeusement au bras de la brune. **« Tu le gâtes trop. »**

 **« Eh, je ne le vois qu'une fois par an. Si j'ai de la chance. »** Répliqua Emma. **« J'ai le droit de le gâter. Et toi aussi, si j'en ai envie. »**

 **« Je suppose que tu n'en as pas encore envie alors ? »** Taquina Regina en feignant une moue.

La blonde sourit et fit un clin d'œil espiègle avant de se retourner vers Regina, qui marchait derrière elle. **« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »**

Regina acquiesça, curieuse.

 **« Tu peux dire non. Je sais que c'est spécial et que tu ne peux le faire qu'une seule fois. »** Balbutia-t-elle en butant contre une voiture.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

Emma s'arrêta et même si la blonde lui faisait sa propre interprétation du regard de chien battu, Regina ne pouvait pas y résister. **« Est-ce qu'on peut faire du shopping pour son premier jour d'école ? »**

* * *

Cette nuit, Regina rentra à l'appartement d'August seule parce que divertir Henry dans une chambre d'hôpital était impossible. Elle s'était sentie trahie quand Henry avait insisté pour traîner avec Emma après leur séance de shopping spécial école. Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de vouloir passer du temps avec Emma, mais les scénarios de tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer défilaient dans sa tête.

C'était une bonne journée. Parfaite, vraiment. Ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que du shopping et manger, mais cette simplicité poussait Regina à en vouloir plus. De quoi ? C'est ce qu'elle tentait de cacher, parce que si elle le disait, elle était terrifiée que ça ne lui soit enlevé. Mais ces moments familiaux ils étaient beaucoup trop forts pour les décrire avec de simples mots.

Quand Emma lui avait demandé de faire du shopping pour l'école, Regina avait d'abord été surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que la blonde pouvait s'intéresser aux courses scolaires, mais c'était bien plus qu'acheter deux stylos et crayons. Henry grandissait vite, Regina était la première à s'en rendre compte, et Emma voulait s'impliquer autant que possible. Elle avait vu l'hésitation dans les yeux de la blonde quand elle lui avait demandé, et Regina, d'abord étonnée, avait rapidement acquiescé. Le visage rayonnant d'Emma avait fait réaliser à Regina ce qu'elle tentait encore d'admettre.

Ils étaient une famille.

Emma faisait partie de la vie d'Henry depuis le début, même si elle n'était pas physiquement présente pendant les trois premières années. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Regina n'avait jamais prévu de rencontrer le Première Classe Swan ou peut-être était-ce le destin qui les avait réunies, mais Regina avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à inclure le soldat dans sa vie et celle d'Henry. Maintenant, c'était dans un tout autre but.

Après être sorti du centre commercial, ils avaient rejoint une grande surface où ils avaient acheté les fournitures pour la maternelle sept mois auparavant. C'était difficile de dire qui était le plus excité : Regina, Emma ou Henry.

Regina adorait acheter de nouveaux pulls et jeans pour son fils, mais quand elle passa devant le rayon bébé, elle eut les larmes aux yeux en repensant au fait qu'Henry avait autrefois porté ces grenouillères et fait ses dents sur ces tétines. Emma n'avait jamais eu la chance, étant enfant, d'aller faire du shopping pour la rentrée. Au lieu de ça, elle portait des vêtements fait main, des cartables usés et des fournitures trouvées par terre ou volées sur un bureau. Elle tenta de la convaincre qu'Henry avait besoin d'un kit de géométrie mais Regina l'en dissuada. Cependant, ce fut Emma qui eut la chance d'acheter le cartable d'Henry. Regina faillit pouffer quand Henry choisit son sac, mais Emma sourit et rougi, ébouriffant les cheveux du petit garçon quand il pointa un sac à dos camouflage vert et marron. Et Henry était simplement heureux d'être le centre de l'attention.

Ils avaient passé deux heures à faire les courses de rentrée avant de s'arrêter pour déjeuner. C'était Regina qui était retournée à l'hôpital après avoir déposé Henry et Emma à l'appartement d'August pour les laisser passer du temps ensemble et rendre visite à son ami.

Alors qu'elle approchait la porte de l'appartement, c'est sans surprise qu'elle trouva Figaro attendant patiemment à l'extérieur et elle s'arrêta pour écouter les bruits provenant de l'intérieur. Des rires résonnaient à travers le bois avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à une attaque de bisous. Regina ouvrit la porte et Figaro se précipita à l'intérieur, mais aussi discrètement que le chat, la brune entra sans faire de bruit.

Mais le son d'un pet retentit.

Regina grimaça et se prépara à l'odeur inévitable que laissait Henry -elle avait dû endurer plus d'une fois ses gaz silencieux, mais des rires accompagnèrent immédiatement les voix familières de Jim Hawkins et de Captain America.

Elle se pencha pour voir _La Planète Au Trésor_ à la télé, et Henry et Emma, assis sur le canapé, leurs bouches pressées contre leurs bras pour imiter le son de pets.

 **« Tu pètes ! »** S'écria Henry, en se retenant de rire.

 **« Au moins je ne pues pas. »** Emma prit le bras du petit garçon et souffla un baiser mouillé, le rire d'Henry résonnant dans la pièce.

Il s'arrêta quand Figaro sauta sur le canapé et se fraya un chemin entre Emma et Henry pour qu'ils lui prêtent attention. La blonde releva la tête vers la porte pour trouver Regina, amusée, à l'entrée, mais Henry était trop préoccupé par le chaton. **« Salut, Fig'ro ! »**

 **« Bonsoir, mes amours, je suis rentrée. »** Dit timidement Regina en retirant son écharpe et sa veste pour les pendre dans le placard avant d'enlever ses chaussures.

 **« Et tu as ramené un chat. »**

 **« Je t'en prie, les félins sont plus sages que les chiens. »**

 **« Pas aussi drôles. »** Figaro se tourna soudainement vers Emma comme s'il savait qu'elle parlait de lui, et, pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces, il se défit des bras d'Henry et se coucha sur le ventre d'Emma, ronronnant. **« Mais il est cool celui-là. »** Admit la blonde en grattant le chat derrière les oreilles. **« Comment va August ? »**

 **« Les médecins disent qu'il pourra porter une nouvelle prothèse la semaine prochaine, et comme il réagit bien aux exercices physiques et aux médicaments, ils pensent que ce sera plus facile pour lui de s'habituer aux nouveaux mouvements de son genou. »** Regina s'avança dans le salon, s'appuya contre le canapé et Henry se jeta dans ses bras. **« Bonjour, mon grand. »** Elle l'embrassa et passa une main sur sa joue. **« Est-ce que tu t'es bien amusé aujourd'hui ? »**

 **« Regarde. »** Henry se recula et se mit debout sur le canapé, ramena son bras contre sa bouche et souffla. **« Je parle le langage des pets. »**

Emma tenta de retenir son rire, mais le petit garçon continua de souffler sur son bras comme le personnage de _La Planète Au Trésor_. Elle haussa les épaules quand Regina lui lança un regard réprobateur.

 **« Parler deux langues peux lui permettre d'avoir un meilleur travail. »** Tenta la blonde.

Emma sourit et tapota ses joues, et la brune n'hésita pas à se pencher et à l'embrasser. C'était supposer n'être qu'un baiser de bienvenue, mais dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, aucune des deux femmes ne voulut y mettre fin, alors quand Emma posa une main sur le bras de Regina pour l'attirer vers elle, la brune s'abandonna à ses lèvres.

 **« Beurk ! »** Cria Henry en couvrant ses yeux et en enfouissant son visage dans les coussins du canapé avant d'ouvrir un œil pour voir les deux jeunes femmes s'éloigner l'une de l'autre, les joues rouges.

 **« Beurk ? »** Répéta Emma, en entourant Henry avec ses jambes pour le tirer vers elle. **« Tu n'aimes pas mes bisous ? »** Elle couvrit son visage et son cou de bisous que le petit garçon adorait malgré ses jérémiades.

Regina sourit et se retira dans la chambre où elle changea son pantalon de tailleur et son tee-shirt pour quelque chose de plus confortable. Elle en ressortit dans un pantalon de pyjama en soie et un top en coton, et rejoins le canapé où elle s'assit dans un coin. Elle n'était pas vraiment contrariée de savoir qu'Henry imiterait le son des pets pendant un bon moment. Pour être tout à fait honnête, en considérant le nombre de fois qu'Henry avait vu ce film, elle était surprise qu'il n'ait pas pris cette habitude plus tôt. Mais il était heureux, enfoncé dans le canapé à parler de flatulences pendant qu'elle et Emma le regardait, amusées. Soudainement, un pied vient cogner contre son genou, et Regina regarda Emma qui venait de commencer le jeu du pied avec elle, mais le sourire qu'affichait la blonde lui fit oublier sa tentative enfantine pour attirer son attention. Elles restèrent comme ça, leurs jambes entremêlées et leurs regards sournois par-dessus la tête d'Henry, jusqu'à ce que Jim et John aient leur moment de complicité sur un montage musical et Regina n'hésita pas à attraper les bras d'Emma pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger sur elle. La tête d'Emma contre sa poitrine, la brune s'enfonça dans le canapé, heureuse, une main dans les cheveux de la blonde, mais Henry, voyant sa mère et Emma se faire câlin, se laissa tomber contre le dos de la blonde, et les Mills créèrent le sandwich Swan.

Une heure passa avec Henry réduisant les deux femmes au silence quand elles essayaient de citer le film et quand le générique défila, Emma se redressa sur ses coudes, faisant sursauter Henry qui était complétement avachi sur elle, alors qu'elle lui rappelait que c'était l'heure du bain. Excité, le petit garçon se détacha du soldat et couru vers la salle de bain, retirant déjà son tee-shirt qu'il laissa tomber sur Figaro, mécontent, avant de claquer la porte.

 **« Depuis quand est-ce qu'il aime l'heure du bain ? »** Demanda Emma, toujours au-dessus de Regina.

 **«** _ **Vingt mille lieues sous les mers**_ **. »** Répondit la brune. **« Tu peux remercier Tina pour ça. »**

 **« Je lui enverrais une carte de remerciements pour avoir régler la querelle du bain. »**

 **« Bonne chance pour l'en sortir. »** Regina s'assit, tapotant l'épaule d'Emma pour qu'elle se recule et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, Figaro derrière elle, attendant impatiemment ses croquettes.

Le bruit de la porte de la salle de bains indiqua à la brune qu'Emma avait décidé de ne pas prendre en considération ses avertissements et s'aventurait en territoire inconnu. Le bruit de l'eau accompagnait la musique instrumentale du générique qui continuait de défiler sur l'écran de télévision. Regina nourrit le chat et le caressa, avant d'éteindre la télévision de la cuisine et d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur pour voir une unique rose accompagnant une carte avec son nom écrit de la main d'Emma. Curieuse, elle prit la carte et commença à lire.

 _Regina,_

 _Je sais que je manque beaucoup de fêtes et ton anniversaire depuis que je suis partie, et je sais que cette rose ne suffira pas à me faire pardonner, mais saches que je pense toujours à toi, pas seulement pour les fêtes ou pour ton anniversaire, mais tous les jours. Considères cela comme la promesse que temps je serais là, je passerais chaque Noël, et Nouvelle Année, et anniversaire, et Hanoucca, et Arbor Day *, et chaque jour à tes côtés._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Emma_

Elle inspira profondément après avoir lu la carte. L'air froid du réfrigérateur lui donna la chair de poule –ou était-ce l'excitation ?- alors qu'elle restait devant le frigo ouvert, immobile. Son cœur battait la chamade depuis le moment où elle avait vu la rose et la carte portant son nom, et même si Regina n'accordait pas d'importance aux gestes romantiques, venant d'Emma, elle ferait une exception.

Levant les yeux devant son comportement, Regina prit la rose, la porta à son nez pour sentir sa fragrance avant de la remettre au réfrigérateur pour éviter qu'elle ne fane et pensa à la jeune femme qui s'occupait de son fils dans l'autre pièce en fouillant dans les placards.

Emma, malgré ses réserves et sa nature prudente, était quelqu'un de généreux. Le soldat ne le réalisait peut-être pas, mais il y avait quelque chose d'inné chez la jeune femme qui la poussait à vouloir impressionner les autres. Regina en avait déduit que ce devait être la source de son éducation –une orpheline allant de foyer en foyer pour espérer qu'une famille l'adopte.

Et c'était exactement ce que Regina avait prévu de faire.

Emma gâtait constamment Henry et Regina, mais la brune était déterminée à consacrer cette soirée à Emma. Elle décida de préparer une collation pour tout le monde et fut agréablement surprise de trouver les placards d'August rempli de divers épices et ingrédients de différents pays. Du vermicelle de riz, du gingembre, des pâtes de curry, de la sauce pour poisson, de l'eau de rose, du baharat, et une étagère pleine de chocolat YanYans. Des épices dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle examina les étiquettes et sa curiosité grimpa. Elle ne pensait pas qu'August puisse avoir autant d'expérience dans les arts culinaires, mais après avoir entendu les histoires de ses voyages – il avait été déployé en Corée, en Allemagne, en Syrie – Regina ne fut pas surprise que cet homme curieux ait ramené de la nourriture.

Oubliant la collation, Regina décida de tester ses talents culinaires, sentant et goûtant les épices, fouillant les placards à la recherche de casseroles et de poêles, et fut ravie de trouver des légumes dans le congélateur. Elle entendit l'inévitable querelle dans la salle de bains avec un **« Je ne peux pas sortir ! Le calmar m'a capturé ! »** suivi de la remarque ironique d'Emma **« Je suis presque certaine que tu aides le calmar en m'éclaboussant. »** Regina mettait à cuir du riz brun, pendant que mijotait une sauce bouillon de bœuf, en faisait revenir les légumes à la poêle. Déterminée à ouvrir la bouteille de vin de la veille, Regina était certaine que ce troisième rendez-vous se passerait sans incident.

Alors qu'elle versait la sauce sur le riz, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Emma, trempée sortit avec Henry, enroulé dans une serviette, dans les bras.

 **« Je croyais que c'était l'heure pour Henry de prendre son bain. »** Taquina Regina en se tournant pour garnir le riz de légumes.

 **« Henry ne le voyait pas de cet œil-là. »** Sur ces paroles, le duo détrempé disparut dans la chambre où les rires du petit garçon résonnèrent dans l'appartement.

Tandis qu'elle servait la nourriture dans les bols et commença à rincer la vaisselle, Regina entendit les pas précipités de l'autre côté de la porte fermée. Pas de doute qu'Henry faisait courir Emma, refusant de mettre son pyjama et sautant du lit au sol avec plus de rapidité qu'un lièvre. D'habitude, c'était un petit garçon calme, avec un bon caractère, mais avec l'excitation, ou pire, après avoir mangé du sucre, Regina considérait le fait de lui courir après comme l'exercice de la journée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger la vaisselle propre dans les placards, elle sentit quelque chose cogner contre ses jambes, et Figaro, qui se frottait langoureusement autour de ses chevilles, émit un miaulement perçant avant de monter sur le canapé.

Regina baissa le regard et vit Henry, dans son pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés, tenant fermement Rex Junior contre lui. Il leva les bras pour qu'elle le porte, et, après s'être essuyé les mains, Regina s'agenouilla et le pris. **« Est-ce que tu as donné du fil à retordre à Emma ? »** Demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

Un sourire espiègle vint éclairer son visage et Regina sourit à son tour avant de lui en taper cinq. Henry dans les bras, elle se dirigea vers la chambre et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce où Emma, le dos tourné aux Mills, qui était en train de retirer son tee-shirt, avait le dos nu et laisser voir un soutien-gorge rose. Henry enfouit instinctivement son visage dans le cou de sa mère en lâchant un "beurk", et Emma tourna la tête vers eux et sourit.

Regina aurait sans doute remarqué le regard amusé de la blonde qui avait réussi à retirer son tee-shirt, si ses yeux n'étaient pas rivés sur les côtes d'Emma, couvertes d'hématomes. Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à la dure réalité du métier d'Emma, mis à part ses mains calleuses et ses cauchemars, mais voir ces marques sur son corps l'avait blessée, l'avait mise en colère et attristée.

 **« Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? »** Taquina Emma, qui ignorait ce à quoi pensait Regina.

 **« Tu es nue ! »** Gloussa Henry, le visage toujours enfoui dans le cou de sa mère, qui releva les yeux vers Emma qui avait enfilé un nouveau tee-shirt et un short de sport.

 **« Oui, ça me plaît. »** Répondit Regina, sincèrement, ce qui embarrassa Emma suffisamment pour qu'elle baisse le regard. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et déposa Henry sur le lit qui rampa jusqu'à la tête de lit pour se glisser sous les couvertures. **« Et tu dois dormir, Monsieur. »**

 **« Mais j'ai le droit à une histoire. »** Rappela le petit garçon en regardant Emma. **« Tu m'en raconte une s'il-te-plaît ? »**

 **« Une histoire. »** Répéta-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle sourit et acquiesça avant de tendre la main vers Regina pour l'inciter à s'asseoir elle aussi. **« Il était une fois, un Chevalier Blanc et une Méchante Reine… »**

* * *

Comme lors de leurs appels téléphoniques, Henry n'avait pas hésité à combler les vides de l'histoire, mais parfois, son excitation avait raison de lui, et pendant de longues minutes, Sir Henry sautait et courait dans la chambre, combattant le dragon Rexy, mais il s'était fatigué, et à la fin de l'histoire, alors que le Chevalier Blanc brisait la malédiction de la Méchante Reine avec un baiser d'amour véritable, Henry s'était endormi.

 **« J'ai découvert ton cadeau. »** Dit Regina alors que les deux femmes sortaient de la chambre, main dans la main.

Emma grimaça. **« Non, c'est impossible. »**

 **« Eh bien, ce n'était pas une très bonne cachette. »** Regina la conduisit au réfrigérateur et sorti la rose ainsi que la carte, jouant avec la tige et souriant timidement avant de se pencher vers Emma et de l'embrasser sur la joue. **« Merci. »**

Emma sourit à son tour et passa un bras autour de la taille de Regina pour l'attirer vers elle. **« J'allais t'acheter les boucles d'oreilles que tu regardais à la bijouterie aujourd'hui. »**

 **« Je suis contente que tu ne l'aies pas fait. »** Dit Regina, avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de la blonde. **« Je suis simplement heureuse que tu sois là. »** Ajouta la brune sincèrement.

 **« C'est moi ton cadeau ? »** Titilla Emma, ce qui lui valut un grognement et un roulement d'yeux de la part de Regina qui se dégagea.

 **« J'ai fais le- »** Le mot "dîner" mourut sur ses lèvres, où plutôt dans le ventre de Figaro alors que les assiettes étaient vides, mise à part quelques morceaux de légumes. Le félin ne montrait aucun embarras et se léchait les pattes, avant de donner un dernier coup de langue sur les plats et de descendre de la table pour aller boire dans son écuelle.

 **« Je te l'avais dit. »** Gloussa Emma. **« C'est un ventre sur pattes. »**

La mâchoire serrée, Regina croisa les bras et lança un regard noir au chat. **« C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas d'animaux à la maison. »**

Emma rit et attira l'attention de Regina avant qu'elle ne fusille du regard Figaro, qui était retourné sur le canapé. **« Tu adores les animaux. »**

 **« Pas celui-là. »**

 **« Tout comme tu n'aimes pas Pongo ? »**

 **« Pongo n'a jamais été manger dans mes assiettes. »**

 **« C'est vrai. »** Acquiesça rapidement Emma, en longeant le canapé pour attirer Regina sur elle.

La brune tomba gracieusement sur le soldat et hoqueta de surprise avant de se relever et de tendre les bras vers Emma, le visage inquiet. **« Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? »**

Emma fronça les sourcils. **« Non ? »**

 **« C'est juste que j'ai vu ton dos. »**

 **« Tu as du vraiment l'adorer. »** Répondit la blonde en riant, et tenta de la faire s'allonger sur elle, en vain.

 **« Tu as des bleus. »** Lança la jeune femme.

Le rire d'Emma disparut et elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant ce que voulait dire Regina, mais ce fut l'ombre qui passa dans ses yeux vert qui inquiéta le plus la brune. **« Oui. »** Répondit finalement Emma, d'une voix faible.

 **« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »**

Caressant la hanche de Regina avec ses doigts en se mordant furieusement la lèvre, Emma grimaça avant d'hocher la tête si lentement que Regina n'était pas sûre que la blonde réponde à sa question. Mais Emma répondit. Elle lui parla de Spencer et de ces deux prisonniers –l'un était mort, et l'autre, elle se demandait si son destin n'était pas pire que la mort. Elle lui parla de la façon dont elle s'était retrouvée à faire un travail fastidieux ou la mission la plus dangereuse même si elle était entourée de personnes compétentes. Quelques fois, elle se sentait observée. La plupart du temps, elle les entendait murmurer. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était pire.

A la fin de son récit, Emma avait le regard dans le vide, et il avait fallu une main tiède posée sur sa joue pour qu'elle se reprenne. Regina l'observait. Elle aurait pu penser voir la blonde grimacer en repensant à tout ça, mais ce fut le contraire. Elle était restée stoïque en lui racontant ces évènements, comme si elle prenait de la distance, comme si elle résumait un livre qu'elle venait de lire et que ce n'était pas elle qui en avait vécu l'histoire. Alors Regina caressa sa joue avec son pouce jusqu'à ce que la respiration de la blonde ait repris un rythme normal.

En grandissant à Storybrooke, Regina ne s'était jamais considérée comme chanceuse. Les petites villes avaient leurs lots de problème, avec leurs rumeurs et le manque d'aventure, mais ce qui faisait de la petite ville une communauté unie la faisait aussi progresser. Bien-sûr les habitants colportaient des rumeurs sur qui couchait avec qui, mais une fois l'excitation terminée, ils pouvaient trouver un nouveau scandale. Entretenir une relation avec Emma n'avait pas entraîné de réaction violente ou de mépris. En fait, la présence du soldat suffisait à enthousiasmer la foule, et savoir que le Maire et son fils avaient créé une parfaite petite famille attisait les conversations, mais ce qui ressortait le plus, c'était un "Je vous l'avais bien dit" général et bien mérité, particulièrement de la part de Ruby Lucas.

Mais savoir que le monde réel, en dehors de leur bulle, en dehors de leur havre de paix rempli de bonheur, de satisfaction et d'amour, était plein de haine et d'aversion rendait Regina malade. Peut-être qu'elle était trop absorbée dans ce paradis qu'elle, Henry et Emma avait créé pour remarquer quoique ce soit, mais Emma était confrontée à tout ça dans l'armée, et Regina se sentait frustrée que ce soit à elle d'en payer le prix.

Mais Regina l'embrassa doucement, un remerciement silencieux pour s'être confiée à elle et la promesse qu'elle lui ferait oublier –oublier tous les mauvaises choses dans ce monde et la faire entrer dans cette bulle de bonheur dans laquelle elle avait rarement vécu. Elle l'embrassa pour toutes les mains qui s'étaient levées contre elle, pour tous les mots de haine à son encontre, et plus important, Regina embrassa Emma parce qu'elle le voulait, parce qu'elle le pouvait, parce que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Emma devait être exprimé, leurs lèvres collées l'une à l'autre.

Regina n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était complètement allongée sur le soldat jusqu'à ce qu'elles se détachent, ayant besoin de respirer, mais les mains d'Emma caressaient le dos de Regina, leurs poitrines étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre, et Regina passait son pouce sur la joue de la blonde. **« Tu ne peux pas rester ? »** Demanda-t-elle, désespérée.

Les yeux verts disparurent quelques secondes quand Emma ferma ses paupières, triste. **« Je voudrais tellement. »**

Et Regina savait qu'elle le voulait. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait autant cru les paroles de quelqu'un, et même si ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle espérait, elle savait sans le moindre doute que si Emma avait le choix, elle resterait. Elle resterait à Boston ou à Storybrooke, bordel, même à Tallahassee, seulement pour être avec Regina et Henry.

 **« Parfois, je pense au fait que je devrais partir demain- »** Emma secoua la tête et serra Regina plus fort. **« Est-ce qu'on peut faire semblant ? Prétendre que c'est une nuit comme une autre ? »**

Regina se contenta d'acquiescer vivement la tête et l'embrassa passionnément. Emma ne repartait pas pour le Moyen-Orient demain. August n'était pas à l'hôpital à se préparer pour la rééducation. Elle n'était pas le Maire dont les moindres mouvements étaient épiés et discutés par les habitants. Elles étaient Regina et Emma, avec Henry endormi dans la chambre, et elles se cachaient du reste du monde dans ce petit appartement qu'ils partageaient. C'était un jeudi soir comme un autre où Regina irait travailler au bureau le lendemain, et Emma déposerait Henry chez la vieille dame à trois maisons de là avant d'arriver en retard à l'entraînement avec ses collègues policiers, parce que la vieille dame l'aurait forcée à prendre une dernière tasse de café qu'Emma n'aurait pas pu refuser, pas avec Henry assis à côté d'elle, jouant avec les deux petits voisins que la vieille dame gardait également.

Elles s'embrassèrent fiévreusement, chaque baiser plus désespéré que le précédent. Aucune des deux femmes ne savaient quand est-ce qu'elles se retrouveraient de nouveau, alors elles mirent tous leurs cœurs dans chaque toucher, chaque baiser, et chaque mouvement de langue.

Regina soupira contre la bouche d'Emma quand elle sentit les doigts de la blonde sous son tee-shirt, caressant les courbes de son dos et elle se pressa contre Emma qui sourit.

 **« Magnifique. »** Murmura Emma juste avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles de la brune, et même si Regina avait entendu ces mots des millions de fois, venant d'Emma, c'était merveilleux. **« Tellement magnifique. »**

Sa langue rencontrant celle d'Emma, Regina se redressa sur ses genoux, chevauchant la blonde et se pressa plus fort contre la jeune femme. Puis soudainement, la bouche d'Emma se défit de ses lèvres pour se poser fermement à la base de son cou, et elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner alors que la chaleur de leurs corps augmentait.

 **« Mon Dieu que tu m'as manquée. »** Soupira Regina pour la énième fois depuis qu'Emma était rentrée alors que les lèvres de la blonde se frayaient un chemin le long de son cou et qu'elle passait ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns.

Emma murmura quelque chose contre le corps brûlant de Regina et ses lèvres bougèrent jusqu'à ses épaules et dans le creux de sa clavicule. Malgré le fait que les mains d'Emma étaient posées à des endroits tout à faits respectables, Regina haleta à chaque fois qu'elles montaient plus haut dans son dos et le souffle chaud d'Emma chatouillant sa poitrine rendait son corps brûlant d'envie.

Puis, avec son nez, Emma baissa la manche de son tee-shirt et embrassa la bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Au diable le respect. Emma tint Regina avec une main dans le creux de ses reins tandis que son autre main se posait sur un endroit beaucoup plus plaisant, massant doucement sa poitrine à travers la dentelle de son soutien-gorge, et gémit.

A ce moment-là, Regina profitait sans honte de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Avec la main ferme d'Emma et ses baisers brûlants –elle hoqueta lorsque la blonde dégrafa l'attache de son soutien-gorge et posa sa bouche sur son sein- les sens de Regina furent décuplés.

Elle ne s'était pas sentie autant appréciée auparavant, autant désirée, mais c'était ce qu'elle ressentait quand Emma était à ses côtés. Ce désir de lui plaire comme si un seul faux mouvement pouvait repousser la blonde. Pas cette fois. Plus jamais.

Regina agrippa le visage d'Emma avec ses deux mains et l'embrassa passionnément pour calmer leur désir fiévreux. Elle voulait distraire la blonde pour qu'elle puisse prendre les rennes et répondre aux besoins de la jeune femme, mais alors que sa langue explorait le palais d'Emma et rencontrait celle de la blonde, Regina fut prise de vertige. C'est quand Emma bougea ses mains sur l'ourlet de son tee-shirt, essayant de le relever, que Regina se rappela sa mission, et avec une force qu'Emma ne soupçonnait pas, plaqua le soldat sur le canapé et sourit diaboliquement.

 **« Restes. »** Ordonna-t-elle en se penchant, son pantalon de soie caressant les jambes nues d'Emma, chevauchant la blonde, laissant un baiser plein de promesses sur ses lèvres roses avant de poser ses mains sur le tee-shirt d'Emma.

Emma haleta lorsque Regina releva lentement son tee-shirt et posa de doux baisers contre sa peau. Malgré les mains d'Emma agrippant ses cheveux et son bras, Regina pris son temps. Elle voulait que ce moment dure toujours parce que si c'était la seule nuit qu'elles passeraient ensemble, leur seule chance avant qu'Emma ne reparte, elle voulait pouvoir se souvenir de chaque moment.

Regina embrassa la tâche de rousseur sur la hanche droite d'Emma. Elle laissa ses lèvres se frayer un chemin contre sa peau, sa langue disparaissant sur le nombril de la jeune femme qui frissonna. Une cicatrice, d'une brûlure ou d'une coupure, longeait parallèlement les côtes d'Emma. Regina releva de plus en plus le tee-shirt de la blonde, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma soit forcée de se redresser sur ses coudes pour aider la brune à le retirer. Emma était désormais en short et en soutien-gorge, dont la couleur rose illuminait son corps brûlant.

Regina se redressa à son tour, à genoux et la fixa. Emma était musclée, mais les courbes de son corps donnèrent envie à la brune de passer sa bouche dessus. Sa poitrine, petite mais ferme, se soulevait doucement avec sa respiration. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Regina, ce fut les ecchymoses qu'elle avait vu quelques minutes auparavant, couvrant son flanc de vert et de violet. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Emma avait suivi son regard et elle se raidit. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle voulait arranger les choses, ne pas laisser à Emma l'opportunité de changer de sujet alors elle se pencha, l'embrassa rapidement avant de baisser les yeux directement sur les hématomes et de poser plusieurs baiser dessus.

Emma grimaça, surprise, se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Regina arrêta immédiatement et regarda la blonde, inquiète. **« Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? »**

Elle secoua la tête. **« Non. »**

Regina sourit et continua de fixer la poitrine de la blonde, qui grogna lorsque les cheveux de la brune frôlèrent son sternum. Puis Regina embrassa, pinça et lécha le creux de sa poitrine jusqu'à laisser une marque sur la peau pâle de la blonde. Les bleus paraissaient moins apparents en comparaison du suçon que la brune venait de laisser et quand elle se redressa pour examiner son travail, le regard d'Emma s'assombrit, et elle se redressa à son tour soudainement, serrant Regina contre elle. Elle sentit la chaleur et l'excitation à travers son pyjama en soie et les deux femmes se rallongèrent.

Maintenant au-dessus de la blonde, Regina pressa son front contre celui d'Emma alors que les mains du soldat disparaissaient derrière Regina, sous son pyjama de soie et les posa sur son string, massant ses fesses de manière possessive. La brune se lova contre Emma, perdue dans cette sensation de désir absolu qui la submergeait. Emma la guidait, ses mains l'aidant dans ses mouvements alors que des gémissements et des grognements étaient murmurés dans la nuit. Puis Emma vint poser une main dans le dos de Regina pour la forcer à enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou pour étouffer ses gémissements. Elle s'y abandonna tandis que son cœur battait la chamade, spécialement quand Emma commença à l'embrasser, son souffle chaud contre son oreille, mais avec retenue, la brune releva ses hanches et mordit la mâchoire d'Emma quand la blonde marmonna, déçue de ne plus sentir Regina contre elle.

 **« Je veux te faire plaisir. »** Dit Regina d'une voix rauque.

 **« Bientôt. »** Emma tenta de ramener Regina contre elle, mais la brune ne se laissa pas faire.

Secouant la tête, elle tendit une main, ses doigts jouant avec l'élastique du short d'Emma avant de disparaître sous le sous-vêtement en dentelles, ses ongles frottant contre son pubis avant de toucher le sexe de la blonde, sa paume heurtant le clitoris au premier contact.

 **« Regina. »** Souffla Emma, arquant le dos pour se coller contre la brune.

Elle sourit et laissa son index entrer en elle, sentant la chair moite et humide. **« S'il-te-plaît ? »** Demanda-t-elle innocemment malgré le plaisir qu'elle procurait à la blonde.

Emma se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, bougea ses hanches, juste assez pour que les doigts de Regina n'entrent en elle.

 **« Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. »** Aguicha la jeune femme, pressant son pouce contre son clitoris, ce qui fit gémir le soldat.

Emma eut assez de force pour passer ses mains autour du cou de la brune et l'attira vers elle, lui mordit la lèvre avant d'acquiescer. **« D'accord. »**

Sans réfléchir, Regina enfonça son index et son majeur plus profondément et avec son pouce, exerça quelques mouvements circulaires sur le clitoris de la blonde, et Emma gémit assez fort pour effrayer Figaro qui dormait sur son coussin. Regina la réduit au silence avec un baiser, leurs langues dansant l'une avec l'autre, alors qu'elle continuait son va-et-vient avant de saisir les poignets de la blonde et de se pencher complétement sur elle. Le choc plaqua Emma sur le dos avec Regina penchée au-dessus d'elle, qui perdit le rythme pendant une seconde avant de reprendre le contrôle et de faire gémir la jeune femme. Emma ouvrit les cuisses pour donner plus d'espace à Regina malgré le fait qu'elle porte toujours ses vêtements, la blonde grogna désespérément, la sensation de ne pas en avoir assez l'envahit et elle fit tomber ses vêtements le long de ses cuisses.

Maintenant que Regina avait accès au corps d'Emma, elle était décidée à en profiter. Sa bouche pressée sur le cou prenait doucement la couleur d'un suçon, une main posée sur le soutien-gorge rose, massant ses seins, son pouce exerçant de petits cercles sur le téton, et ses doigts à l'intérieur d'Emma à la recherche de son point G, et son pouce continuant ses mouvements sur son clitoris.

 **«** _ **Ah**_ **, Regina. »** S'écria Emma entre un sifflement et un gémissement.

Regina pouvait sentir qu'Emma était proche de l'orgasme, ses muscles se contractant autour de ses doigts. Contractés, décontractés. Contactés, décontractés. Contractés, contractés, _contractés_.

 **« Regina. »** Le gémissement à ses oreilles était long, et guttural, et satisfait et plein d'extase, et Regina retira sa bouche de sa peau et tint Emma plus proche.

Leurs respirations saccadées étaient le seul bruit dans la pièce, même si le cœur de Regina battait à ses oreilles alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur envahir son sexe en voyant le visage satisfait d'Emma. Les rides de rire et les poches sous ses yeux étaient remplacées par une fine couche de sueur. Elle avait l'air heureuse, et tout ce que voulait Regina, c'était qu'elle continue de l'être.

 **« Tu es magnifique. »** Lui murmura Regina à l'oreille avant d'embrasser son lobe.

Lorsqu'Emma reprit une respiration normale, Regina retira ses doigts, même si Emma voulut protester. Son parfum était enivrant, musqué et intense et pourtant elle était sûre qu'elle aurait un goût exquis, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse porter ses doigts à sa bouche pour goûter l'essence d'Emma, la jeune femme en question se redressa, les joues rouges et le regard voilé, saisi les doigts de Regina et passa sa langue sur son index, puis sur son majeur tout en regardant la brune.

C'était intense. C'était le seul mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elle regardait Emma lécher ses doigts. C'était plus que physique et plus qu'une nuit désespérée. Avant qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir, Regina l'embrassa, volant la saveur d'Emma du bout de sa langue, et bon Dieu, elle avait raison. Emma était exquise. Une chose était sûre.

Regina était accro.

Alors qu'elle embrassait Emma, descendant sur sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou, ses doigts touchèrent le short et son sous-vêtement et elle voulut les retirer, mais Emma l'en empêcha.

 **« Attend. »**

Elle s'arrêta, confuse, mais Emma se redressa complétement, réenfila ses vêtement malgré la moiteur de ses cuisses et se pencha sur la brune jusqu'à ce que ses épaules touchent le côté opposé du canapé.

 **« Ton tour. »**

Ses hanches tremblèrent d'excitation quand les mains d'Emma se posèrent sur ses cuisses, tellement proche d'elle, mais peu importait son désir, elle secoua la tête. **« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »**

Emma ri et pris la main de Regina qu'elle embrassa. **« On a le temps. »** Promit Emma.

Regina hocha la tête mais, même si son corps avait pris le contrôle sur son esprit, elle savait que c'était un mensonge. Un mensonge dans lequel vivaient les deux femmes. Leur temps était limité, mais elles comptaient bien en profiter.

Alors Regina acquiesça et pressa Emma contre elle et l'embrassa, leurs hanches bougeant l'une contre l'autre. Emma avait dû sentir son excitation parce qu'elle se colla plus fort contre Regina et repositionna son genou entre les jambes de la jeune femme.

Même s'il était confortable à porter, le pantalon de soie ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir, et Emma s'en rendit compte et se redressa pour descendre le pyjama sur ses jambes.

 **« Wow. »** Souffla Emma en voyant ses longues jambes hâlées et la lingerie fine qui cachait le sexe de Regina. **« Est-ce que tu es réelle ? »** Demanda-t-elle, émerveillée.

Regina rit, la voix rauque. **« J'espère bien. Pressée de le découvrir ? »**

Avec un grand sourire, Emma releva Regina et la plaça au-dessus d'elle, positionnant ses cuisses de manière à ce qu'elles soient plus accessibles et agrippa ses fesses. Le gémissement que la brune lâcha était exactement celui qu'Emma attendait, et Regina ne se plaindrait sûrement pas si elle recommençait.

 **« Mes rêves ne te rendent pas justice. »** Emma laissa sa main droite prendre le contrôle sur les cuisses de Regina tandis que sa main gauche se posa entre ses jambes et dessina des cercles sur son clitoris.

 **« Tu rêves de moi ? »** Demanda Regina en frissonnant.

 **« Chaque nuit. »**

Malgré son corps en feu, ses sens décuplés et son désir flagrant, quand Regina baissa les yeux vers Emma, ce qu'elle ressentit était plus intense que ses doigts sur son clitoris. Elle posa son front contre celui de la blonde, leurs nez se touchant, et hoqueta, surprise, quand Emma entra en elle, ses muscles réagissant immédiatement, se contractant contre les doigts du soldat.

Elles respirèrent à l'unisson. Chaque inspiration se transforma en expiration. Chaque battement de cœur était synchronisé. Les mouvements d'Emma devinrent plus rapides, utilisant sa cuisse comme appui pour la pénétrer plus profondément. Puis, comme si elles lisaient dans les pensées de l'autre, elles s'embrassèrent avec passion au moment où Emma trouva le point G de Regina qui gémit et siffla. **« Ici. »**

La main d'Emma devint humide quand Regina atteint l'orgasme et haleta contre la bouche de la blonde. Son corps se tendit et Emma retira sa main, et se colla contre Regina, leurs corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre dans un mouvement synchronisé comme si elles avaient déjà pratiqué cette dance auparavant. Ensemble, elles recommencèrent presque habillées comme des adolescentes ne voulant pas se faire prendre par leurs parents. Leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre. Leurs sexes se touchant aussi désespérément que leurs lèvres, et Regina atteignit de nouveau l'orgasme suivie par Emma, quelques secondes plus tard. Les frissons parcouraient leurs corps, Regina se sentait faible dans les bras d'Emma alors que la blonde caressait ses cuisses et que la brune jouait avec les cheveux du soldat.

L'air autour d'elle était chaud et humide, et leurs corps étaient couverts de sueur alors qu'elles s'enlaçaient. Regina avait l'impression que plusieurs heures étaient passées lorsqu'elle eut finalement assez de force pour se redresser et sourit à Emma. Souriant à son tour, la blonde leva la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent et elles s'embrassèrent.

Soufflant de contentement contre Emma, Regina ferma les yeux et profita de son étreinte, leurs lèvres se séparant seulement pour se retrouver. C'était lent, et méthodique, et intense, et bon, et Regina pouvait facilement s'imaginer faire ça pendant des heures, tous les jours si c'était possible. Il n'y avait besoin de se presser. Elles avaient tout le temps.

* * *

 *** Boutade : Jeu de mot, plaisanterie originale.**

 *** Irish Spring : Marque de produits corporels.**

 *** Justice League : Série d'animation américaine adaptée du comic La Ligue des Justiciers d'Amérique.**

 *** T-Ball: Sport d'équipe basée sur une version simplifiée du baseball et du softball pour les enfants d ans.**

 *** Arbor Day : Fête où chaque individu ou groupe est invité à planter ou à prendre soin d'un arbre.**

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Alors, contents ? On espère que ce Rated M était à la hauteur et que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ça en commentaire :D**

 **On vous fait de très gros bisous et on vous dit à la prochaine !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note d'auteur 1 : Nous sommes désolées pour notre retard, mais suite à quelques problèmes, nous avons été obligées de faire une petite pause. Nous vous annonçons que le chapitre 17 risque de prendre un peu de temps à arriver, mais vous pouvez être sûr(e)s qu'il arrivera ! Nous nous sommes engagées à finir cette traduction.**

 **Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais sachez que nous les avons toutes lues et nous vous remercions infiniment pour tous vos gentils mots. Pour répondre à JunkieWoman, cette fanfiction contient 27 chapitres au total.**

 **Un merci tout particulier à Séréna pour être aussi présente, attentionnée et adorable !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnyfresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schultz.**

 **Désolées s'il reste des fautes et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **25 Février 2005 – Aéroport International de Boston**

Elles se retrouvaient de nouveau à l'endroit même où elles s'étaient dit au revoir neuf mois auparavant. Ce n'était pas plus facile. Il n'y avait pas de mode d'emploi sur la manière de dire au revoir à quelqu'un de cher en sachant que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'on le verrait. Au lieu d'un vol à trois heures du matin qui leur avait offert de l'intimité, Emma avait un vol au milieu de l'après-midi, où les avions atterrissaient et décollaient toutes les heures. Le vol pour Orlando allait décoller, et l'aéroport s'était rempli de passagers, de familles et d'enfants, de grands-parents, espérant tous échapper aux morsures de l'hiver pour trouver un peu de soleil.

Mais Emma ne partait pas pour Orlando, et ils ne partaient pas pour des vacances en famille, Henry ne visiterait pas Disney World pour explorer L'Île au Trésor et ne déguerpirait pas lorsque l'énorme Goofy lui demanderait un câlin.

Emma partait de nouveau.

Déjà habillée de son uniforme, ses cheveux relevés, et sa casquette sur la tête d'Henry, ils attendaient, assis, entre une affiche publicitaire pour un voyage à Hawaii d'un côté et une publicité pour une assurance voyage de l'autre. Quelques enfants, et même une poignée d'adultes fixaient le soldat Américain en attendant leur avion, et Emma du se rappeler à elle-même qu'ils étaient simplement curieux de la voir en uniforme et que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était accompagnée de sa petite-amie et de son fils. Regina était partie jeter des déchets à la poubelle tandis qu'Henry courait dans l'aéroport, en restant à la vue d'Emma qui était agenouillée sous l'affiche publicitaire et qui le fixait tel un faucon.

Quand Regina revint, elle sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle vit Henry se jeter dans les bras d'Emma, rire avec la blonde avant de repartir. Henry n'avait pas encore réalisé la raison pour laquelle Emma devait porter ses vêtements de travail ou la raison pour laquelle ils allaient dans un centre commercial sans magasin de jouets, mais dès qu'il le saurait, tout se compliquerait. Regina avait presque oublié à quel point ça avait été dur la première fois. Puis, elle et Emma avait découvert leurs sentiments l'une pour l'autre, et la probabilité que ça marche était faible. Mais elles étaient là, plus fortes que jamais, et après la nuit dernière –Regina faillit rougir en repensant à ce corps brûlant collé contre le sien- elle savait qu'elle voulait Emma dans sa vie peu importe le prix. Si ça impliquait de lui dire au revoir tous les ans, la voir quelques jours, alors c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Regina ne savait pas si c'était du désespoir, de la folie, ou quelques autres sentiments dont sa mère l'avait mise en garde. C'était probablement un mélange des trois, mais Regina s'en fichait. Elle était heureuse.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme blonde, toujours agenouillée, et posa une main sur son épaule pour lui indiquer sa présence, mais Emma qui s'en était doutée, s'appuya contre la jambe de Regina en soupirant.

 **« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »** Demanda doucement Regina, les doigts caressant le cou d'Emma.

Emma haussa les épaules et se releva dans un mouvement fluide avant de pencher le menton vers Henry, qui tournait sur lui-même, les bras écartés avant de s'arrêter, nauséeux, une grimace sur le visage pour recommencer de plus belle. **« Ce sera un adolescent la prochaine fois que je le verrai. »**

Regina pouffa. **« J'en doute. »** Elle grimaça quand Henry, pris de vertige, faillit heurter un couple qui tirait leurs bagages. Elle s'excusa pour le comportement de son fils et l'appela.

Le petit garçon courut vers elles, en zigzagant, avant de saisir les mains des deux jeunes femmes et de se balancer entre elles. **« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »**

Avant que les deux femmes ne puissent répondre, le vol pour l'Aéroport International de Bagdad s'afficha sur le tableau d'embarquement accompagné d'une annonce. _**« L'embarquement pour le vol 5627 va bientôt commencer. »**_

Le regard de Regina croisa celui d'Emma. Ses yeux verts qui avaient brillé de bonheur quelques jours auparavant paraissaient maintenant ternes alors que la jeune femme, abattue, s'était penchée vers le petit garçon qui continuait de se balancer, insouciant, entre elles. **« Hey mon grand. »** Commença doucement Emma. **« Tu te souviens de comment j'arrête les méchants ? »**

Le garçonnet hocha la tête, la casquette, trop grande pour lui, tombant sur ses yeux.

Le soldat rit et l'ajusta, relevant quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage pour qu'il puisse voir. **« Je dois repartir travailler. »**

Il fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez de la même manière que Regina. **« Quand ? »**

 **« Maintenant. Bientôt. »**

Henry croisa les bras et fit la moue. **« Non. »**

 **« Henry… »** Commença Regina. Ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler et ses joues étaient déjà rouges : signe annonciateur d'une crise de colère imminente.

 **« Non. »** Lança-t-il fermement.

 **« Je suis désolée mon grand mais je suis obligée. »**

Il tapa du pied assez fort pour attirer l'attention de quelques passagers. **« Tu viens seulement de rentrer. »** S'écria le petit garçon.

Les mots qu'Henry venait de crier étaient les même que ceux que Regina avait dans la tête, et une partie d'elle voulait tenir avec son fils, mais la détresse sur le visage d'Emma était insupportable, et Regina, en jupe de tailleur, tenta de s'agenouiller pour calmer son fils. **« Chéri, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des cris ? »**

 **« Mais maman ! »** Cette fois, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il se jeta dans les bras d'Emma, hurlant, sanglotant et tapant du poing sur la poitrine du soldat.

 **« Eh. »** Chuchota Emma, en le prenant dans ses bras pour un énorme câlin. La casquette tomba au sol à côté de son sac à dos. Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe, et retira quelques mèches de cheveux avec son menton. **« Tout ira bien, Hen'. Je rentrerai bientôt. »**

Il renifla et baissa les yeux, même quand Regina se releva et lui caressa le dos. **« Dans deux dodos ? »**

Le soldat grimaça. **« Plus que ça. »**

 **« Cinq ? »** Gémit-il.

Elle posa son front contre le sien et soupira. De grands yeux marron, larmoyants et rougis la fixaient, et Emma était presque certaine que les siens se rempliraient bientôt de larmes. **« Plus que ça. »** Admit-elle doucement. **« Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas trop grandir, d'accord ? Je peux à peine te prendre dans mes bras, tellement tu es un grand garçon. »**

 **« Plus de légumes ? »** Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Regina et Emma rirent tristement avant que sa mère ne plante son regard dans le sien. **« Tu mangeras tes légumes, monsieur. »**

Emma avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, heureuse de sentir la main de Regina caresser son dos à elle aussi.

 **« Eh, petit gars. »** Le trio leva les yeux pour voir un homme âgé, partant pour Orlando comme si son short kaki, son tee-shirt à fleurs et son chapeau pouvait le mener autre part. Il pencha la tête pour regarder Henry et sourit. **« Tu as une maman très courageuse, tu le sais ? »**

Henry acquiesça, serrant plus fort Emma.

L'homme sourit à Emma et hocha religieusement la tête. **« Merci. »**

Le soldat lui fit un signe de tête alors qu'il continuait son chemin, et pendant une seconde, ses mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Emma. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Regina qui caressait toujours le dos d'Henry. Peut-être que l'homme n'avait pas vu Regina, ou peut-être qu'il s'en fichait, mais avoir plus que le simple titre de Caporal Swan lui gonfla le cœur, même si ça ne rendait pas son départ plus facile.

 _ **« L'embarquement pour le vol 5627 commence. »**_

Emma s'accroupit, reposa Henry et essuya ses larmes en lui caressant le visage. **« Je dois y aller maintenant. »**

Il grimaça mais ne tenta pas de la retenir.

 **« Est-ce que je peux avoir un câlin ? »** Demanda-t-elle, les bras ouverts, mais tout ce qu'Henry fit fut de croiser les siens et de faire la moue. **« Oh. »** Hoqueta Emma, en abaissant lentement ses bras. **« Le câlin disparaît. Tu ferais mieux de venir. »**

Il tenait à garder sa fierté, mais juste avant qu'Emma ne croise les bras, il les saisi et se jeta contre elle, la serrant fort contre lui. **« Je t'aime, Emma. »**

Cette fois, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il y avait toujours eu ce stéréotype sur les soldats, sur le fait que c'était des hommes forts et musclés qui ne ressentaient aucune peine et ne montraient aucune émotion, mais si servir dans l'armée avait appris une chose à Emma, ce n'était pas que la discipline ou le devoir. Les soldats ressentaient tout, probablement même plus intensément que les autres personnes. Prendre des décisions de vie ou de mort où les victimes pouvaient être des civils innocents ou un ami laissait des marques. Ne rien ressentir, c'est ce qui faisait revenir le plus de soldats vivants.

Et alors qu'Emma serrait Henry dans ses bras, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues, tombant sur la tête du petit garçon pour en imprégner ses cheveux, elle pensa à une chose. _C'était ça vivre_. **« Je t'aime aussi Henry. »** Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et défit rapidement son étreinte, attrapa sa casquette et la posa sur sa tête avant de se retourner vers Regina qui croisait les bras, déjà anxieuse et inquiète.

Elle s'approcha de la brune et posa une main sur son bras. **« Hey. »** Commença-t-elle doucement. **« Je serais revenue avant que tu ne t'en rende compte. »**

Regina acquiesça. **« Je sais. »**

 **« J'espère que je ne te manquerais pas trop. »** Taquina Emma, mais son sourire était triste.

Regina hocha la tête. **« Sois prudente. »**

 **« Je le suis toujours. »**

Elles se regardèrent comme pour mémoriser le visage de l'autre. Elles avaient fait ça tellement de fois, mais à chaque fois, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau à mémoriser, à ne jamais oublier. Regina et Emma s'avancèrent l'une vers l'autre pour se prendre dans les bras. Le visage de Regina était enfoui dans le col de la veste de la blonde, et Emma pris une seconde pour respirer le parfum de la brune encore une fois. Elles auraient pu rester l'une contre l'autre un long moment, mais les deux jeunes femmes avaient conscience de la foule autour d'elles qui se demandait pourquoi elles s'étreignaient si longtemps. Timidement, Emma s'éloigna et déposa un baiser sur le front de Regina, avant de se retourner rapidement, d'attraper son sac et de se diriger vers le terminal.

A peine avait-elle fait quatre pas qu'elle se retourna vers Regina et Henry. _Et puis merde_. Elle s'avança vers la petite famille, _sa_ famille, ignorant les collégiens partis en voyage qui croisaient sa route, courant pour ne pas rater leur vol et ignorant l'expression déconcertée sur le visage de Regina. Dès qu'elle les eu rejoint, elle laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds et posa ses mains sur le visage de la brune, un sourire tordu sur ses lèvres roses. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, se fichant complétement des gens autour d'elles.

Elle sentit Regina hoqueter avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, et même si elle était inquiète que la brune ne la repousse pour ne pas causer de scène et ne pas salir son titre de Maire, Regina lui rendit son baiser, désespérée. Quand elles se séparèrent, les joues de la brune étaient rouges mais elle souriait. Emma l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. **« Je t'aime. »**

Son sourire s'agrandit, et Emma réalisa soudainement que la jeune femme s'accrochait fermement au col de son uniforme. Regina la prit dans ses bras. **« Je t'aime aussi. »** Murmura-t-elle doucement contre ses lèvres.

Emma ne pensait pouvoir sourire autant, et pourtant. **« Bien, parce que sinon ça aurait vraiment été gênant. »**

Regina leva les yeux, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et posa une main sur son épaule. **« Vas-y. Ton avion va partir. »**

Emma se pencha pour ramasser son sac et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Henry. **« Prenez soin l'un de l'autre, d'accord, petit bonhomme ? »**

Il acquiesça, se mis devant sa mère qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Emma s'éloigna jusqu'à passer la porte d'embarquement et disparut de leur champs de vision, mais pas de leurs esprits. Inconsciemment, Regina toucha ses lèvres, souriant doucement alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Emma reviendrait, se rappela-t-elle. Elle reviendrait toujours.

Regina tapota l'épaule d'Henry et lui prit la main pour l'amener vers la grande vitre donnant sur les pistes. Ils regardèrent Emma partir, Henry, le visage collé contre la vitre, regardant l'avion disparaître dans les étoiles. Mais quand elle se retourna, elle vit une femme qui la fixait, la bouche grande ouverte, seule témoin de leur affection, et pourtant assez courageuse pour la dévisager. Levant les yeux, ennuyée, Regina rapprocha Henry contre elle et lança un regard à la femme en passant à côté d'elle. **« Fermez votre bouche, ma chère. Vous risquez d'avaler des mouches. »**

* * *

 **26 Février 2005 – Bagdad, Irak**

Emma sauta de l'arrière du camion et le rempli d'équipement avec quelques soldats qui venaient d'arriver des Etats-Unis. La plupart d'entre eux avaient partagés des histoires sur ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant leurs permissions : construire la terrasse du patio, accompagner leurs enfants aux matchs de hockey, rester dans la chambre. Un rire unanime résonna dans le camion lorsqu'ils entendirent le dernier commentaire. Il y avait eu des discussions sur des moyens de faire durer les permissions plus de cinq jours. Emma devrait apprendre comment faire pour la prochaine fois qu'elle rentrerait à la maison.

Elle sourit. Elle en avait une maintenant. Elle avait une famille. Une famille qui l'aimait. Oui, elle allait définitivement disparaître lors de sa prochaine permission.

Elle attendit dans la file, sous un soleil brûlant, pour s'identifier. La visière de sa casquette était assez rabaissée pour ne pas qu'elle ait le soleil dans les yeux, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir la chaleur étouffante. L'hiver à Boston, c'était l'été comparé à ici, et elle se souvint des nombreuses fois où elle avait haït les tempêtes. Qui aurait cru qu'elle mourrait d'envie qu'il y en ait une maintenant ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse trop y penser, elle sentit un poids contre son épaule et soudainement, un homme de la troupe des Patriotes -surnommée ainsi parce que la troupe était composée d'un nombre ahurissant d'hommes chauvins*- passa un bras autour d'elle en souriant. **« Swan. »**

 **« Jones. »** Lança-t-elle joyeusement en lui tapant dans le dos. Ils avaient traîné ensemble à Benning, s'étaient même entraînés et Emma l'avait battu autant de fois qu'elle avait refusé ses avances : c'est-à-dire, à chaque fois. Jones aimait penser qu'il pouvait manipuler n'importe qui avec sa force, son charme et ses regards. Son accent Anglais distinctif, qu'il devait à sa mère tombée amoureuse de son père à Washington quand il était venu en Amérique pour poursuivre ses études, faisait craquer un bon nombre de femmes officiers. Malgré sa petite taille, Jones était pleins de ressources. La dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu parler de lui, il infiltrait une maison où il y avait une prise d'otages avec rien de plus qu'un grappin pour escalader les murs, entrait par une fenêtre brisée, libérait les otages et calmait la situation entre les deux parties, n'ayant plus de moyen de pression.

 **« Comment ça se passe avec Spencer ? »** Demanda doucement Jones. Tout le monde savait que Spencer était comme un taureau : quand il avait une cible, il fonçait, peu importe ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Emma avait été la première à en faire les frais.

Elle haussa les épaules. **« Je suis toujours vivante. Tu as rendu visite à ta famille ? »**

 **« Ma mère a eu une crise cardiaque. »** Admit-il. **« Mais c'est une battante. Elle va s'en remettre en un rien de temps. Et toi ? »**

 **« August. Il s'est fait opéré. »**

 **« C'est tout ? »** Demanda le jeune homme.

Ils avancèrent dans la file et Emma leva un sourcil interrogateur. **« Oui ? »**

 **« Vraiment ? »** Il pencha la tête vers elle et sourit.

Elle le repoussa. **« Quoi ? »**

Il haussa les épaules et posa ses mains sur sa tête et rejoignirent l'entrée principale où une douzaine de soldats attendaient d'être redirigés dans leurs troupes. **« J'ai entendu des choses. »** Mentionna-t-il.

 **« Quelles choses ? »** Demanda Emma, suspicieuse.

 **« Calme-toi, ma grande. Je ne suis absolument pas contre ça. »** Dit-t-il bien trop doucement et de manière top nonchalante au goût d'Emma. **« Je veux dire, la gent féminine, est-ce que tu l'a bien regardée ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Bien sûr que tu l'a bien regardée. »**

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, et personne devant ou derrière eux ne paraissait les entendre, ou prétendait ne pas les entendre.

 **« C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas répondu à mes avances. »** Conclut-t-il en souriant à la blonde.

Emma leva les yeux et répondit avec sarcasme. **« Comment est-ce possible que je résiste à ton physique et à ton sourire charmeur ? »**

Son sourire s'agrandit. **« C'est ce que je me demande chaque jour, et quand j'ai entendu la nouvelle, j'ai eu un déclic, tu vois. »**

 **« De qui est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? »** Demanda prudemment Emma.

Jones haussa les épaules et continua d'avancer dans la file. **« Quelques fois, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de parler et de fixer le sol. Alors, c'est vrai hein ? »**

Elle vacilla et, pendant une seconde, pensa à nier. Même si ça devait impliquer de continuer de prétendre qu'Henry était son filleul et que Regina n'était qu'une bonne amie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ce serait nier une partie d'elle, et elle n'était plus cette petite fille apeurée attendant l'approbation de ses parents adoptifs.

 **« Oui. »** Dit-elle, dans la confidence. **« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »**

 **« Je le savais. »** Marmonna Jones pour lui-même. **« J'ai vu la photographie d'une blonde en partant m'entraîner, mais j'espérais qu'une de vous soit célibataire, ou au moins, intéressée. »**

 **« Attend –quoi ? »** Emma leva une main pour l'arrêter. **« Quelle blonde ? »**

 **« Avec les boucles et le sourire. »** Il leva les mains pour indiquer ses cheveux.

Il fallut un moment pour qu'Emma réalise. **« Attend, Tina ? »**

 **« Oui, c'est son prénom, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Premièrement, qu'est-ce que tu faisais assez près de mon lit pour regarder mes photographies ? Et deuxièmement, non. »**

 **« Non. »** Répéta le jeune homme, en ignorant sa question.

 **« Non. Elle est sympa et gentille, et tu es- »** Elle bougea une main devant lui en essayant de trouver les mots. **« Toi. »**

 **« Toi, ma grande. »** Dit-il en caressant sa joue avant qu'elle ne le repousse. **« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu rate. »** Il baissa la voix et s'avança vers elle, son souffle alcoolisé malgré qu'il soit neuf heures du matin. **« Peut-être que je pourrais te donner un avant-goût de la gent masculine. »**

Elle pouffa sèchement et le poussa assez fort pour qu'il sorte de la file. **« Est-ce que tu n'arrêtes jamais ? Tu ne t'ai pas dit que peut-être j'aimais les deux mais que je ne t'aimais pas toi ? »**

 **« C'est impossible. »** Rétorqua le jeune homme. **« Je pense que tu n'as pas dû avoir de bon coup depuis un bon moment- »**

Elle lui mit un coup de coude dans le ventre, ce qui le fit se plier en deux, avant d'entrer dans la tente et de s'enregistrer.

* * *

 **17 Mars 2005 – Storybrooke, Maine**

Ruby Lucas aimait à penser que c'était elle qui avait casé le Maire de Storybrooke avec le Caporal Emma Swan. Si elle n'avait pas été là, Emma n'aurait jamais su où se trouvait Mifflin Street, malgré qu'elle ait bousculé Regina dans son restaurant, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Ruby les avait fait se rencontrer. Littéralement. Emma aurait pu croiser beaucoup de personnes attractives sur le chemin si elle n'avait pas été là, et Ruby était fière d'avoir fait du Maire Mills une femme heureuse. Puis, d'autres étaient venus donner leur version –Sidney proclamait que c'était lui qui avait suggéré à Regina de lui écrire, et quand Leroy lui avait rappelé que maintenant Regina avait d'autres préoccupations que ses enquêtes pour _The Mirror_ , son air suffisant avait disparu. Tina considérait avoir fait plusieurs allusions depuis le début quand Regina avait chargé Emma de chercher Henry à la crèche, et sa joie n'avait fait qu'augmenter lorsque cette tâche fut reléguer exclusivement au soldat pendant son mois de permission. Oui, chaque habitant de Storybrooke voulait croire au fait qu'ils aient contribué à la bonne humeur soudaine de leur Maire, mais alors que Ruby s'asseyait derrière le comptoir du restaurant pendant sa pause pour téléphoner à August Booth, aucun des habitants n'avait réalisé qu'August était l'instigateur de la romance entre le Maire et le soldat. Investi dans la vie de sa petite sœur et de sa future belle-sœur, sa relation avec Ruby progressait.

 **« Quand est-ce que tu reviens me voir ? »** Demanda-t-il.

Ruby rit et lança d'une voix innocente. **« Je te manque déjà ? »**

 **« Ou peut-être que j'aime seulement quand tu prends soin de moi pendant une semaine. »** Répondit August de manière nonchalante.

Ruby posa ses coudes sur le comptoir, les sourcils arqués, déjà nostalgique de la semaine qu'elle avait passée en dehors de Storybrooke, à traîner avec August à Boston, même si elle ne lui avouerait jamais. Ses sentiments à l'égard du jeune homme avaient grandi alors qu'ils communiquaient par téléphone ou par e-mails. Quand il lui avait parlé de son opération, il avait mentionné que Regina et Henry allaient lui rendre visite, alors la serveuse avait pris la semaine après le retour des Mills à Storybrooke. August avait besoin d'aide et de soins de toute manière, et avoir deux femmes qui s'occupaient de lui en moins d'un mois, ça avait dû être le paradis pour le jeune homme. Ruby gloussa. **« Tu veux seulement me voir en tenue sexy de serveuse dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler. »**

 **« Nope. »** Nia August, sans conviction. **« C'est définitivement Red qui me manque. Elle et Figaro s'entendent bien. Imagine le petit louveteau mutant qu'ils pourraient faire. »**

 **« Mensonges. »**

 **« D'accord, peut-être que je suis un peu curieux. »**

 **« Ruby ! »** Cria Granny, s'approchant du comptoir. **« Tu n'es plus en vacances, ma fille, alors remet-toi au travail immédiatement. »**

Levant les yeux, Ruby tourna le dos à sa grand-mère et continua sa conversation en baissant la voix. **« Continue ta rééducation et je verrai ce que je peux faire. »** Elle mordit son stylo en entendant le grognement d'August, mais cria soudainement en sentant une douleur dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit Granny, un torchon à vaisselle à la main.

 **« Arrête avec tes conversations cochonnes et remet-toi au travail. Et dit à ce jeune homme que je lui passe le bonjour. »**

 **« Est-ce que tu veux que je me remettre au travail ou que je délivre ton message ? »** Rétorqua Ruby et Granny se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Le rire d'August lui fit serrer les dents et elle fixa le téléphone. **« Ne l'encourage pas. »**

 **« Je l'aime bien. »** Répondit-il avant de se calmer.

 **« Tu pourras faire ami-ami avec elle pendant l'anniversaire d'Henry le mois prochain. Tu viens toujours, hein ? »**

 **« Tu plaisante ? Ce ne sera pas une fête si oncle August n'est pas là. »**

 **« Ne dis pas ça, on dirait un pédophile. »**

 **« Comment va mon neveu préféré et Madame le Maire ? »**

 **« Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans l'eau de Boston parce que je n'ai jamais vu Regina aussi heureuse depuis la dernière visite d'Emma. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire là-bas ? »**

 **« Du shopping. »** August parut déçu.

 **« Est-ce que tu crois qu'elles l'ont fait dans ton appartement ? »** Demanda soudainement Ruby. **« Parce qu'on y a dormi, et le Maire Mills arbore constamment le sourire je-me-suis-envoyée-en-l'air. »**

Elle entendit des bruits étouffés de l'autre côté de la ligne et Ruby imaginait August inspectant le lit dans lequel il était couché, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui prouverait qu'elles ne s'étaient pas contentées de dormir. **« Eh bien, si elles l'ont fait, j'espère qu'elles ont changé les draps. »**

 **« Alors tu t'es débrouillé pour te faire mal à la jambe dans l'unique but de ramener Emma à la maison et tu as utilisé la psychologie inversée pour que Regina vienne à Boston. »** Lança Ruby.

 **« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. »** S'esclaffa-t-il d'un air offensé avant d'avouer. **« J'ai vu une opportunité et je l'ai saisie. »**

Ruby secoua la tête, incrédule, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'August pour arriver à échafauder un plan pareil tout en subissant une opération. **« Elle va bien. Elle prend un café presque tous les jours avec Tina Bell et Kathryn Nolan, et on dirait bien que ça lui plaît. Et, soit dit en passant, le mari de Kathryn, David, prend des week-ends au B &B, prétextant qu'il aime le poisson et que Kathryn déteste l'odeur, mais je sais que ce n'est pas Kathryn qui se faufile dans sa chambre la nuit. »**

Il hoqueta. **« Est-ce qu'il a un jumeau maléfique avec un penchant à inviter ses amantes dans sa cabane au fond des bois ? »**

 **« Tais-toi. »** Railla Ruby. **« Tu es plus curieux que moi. Tu as inventé un plan maléfique et génial pour réunir deux personnes totalement différentes. »**

 **« Ou. »** Commença-t-il d'un air suffisant. **« Peut-être que je l'ai fait pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces d'une serveuse dans une petite ville qui est devenue une bonne amie des deux personnes en question. »**

Ruby gloussa mais avait l'air contente. **« Tu es un poète. »**

 **« Romancier. »** Corrigea le jeune homme. **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas invitée à prendre un café avec elles ? »**

 **« Regina préfère les blondes ? »** Devina Ruby. **« Je suis presque sûre qu'elle est gentille avec moi à cause de toi et d'Emma. »**

 **« Non, tu fais partie de la famille. »**

Comme pour le prouver, un cri résonna dans le restaurant alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

 **« Hey Tante Ruby. »** Henry se précipita à l'intérieur, la porte battante et la clochette tintante, alors qu'entraient à leur tour Regina et Kathryn Nolan.

 **« Quoi ? »** Ruby se raidi et regarda autour d'elle, confuse, parce qu'Henry ne pouvait pas s'adresser à elle. August rit mais ne dit rien.

Henry grimpa sur un des tabourets, sur ses genoux. **« C'est bientôt mon anniversaire. »**

Ruby ignora son commentaire avec un hochement de tête. **« Est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler Tante ? »**

 **« Maman dit que toi et on-cle August êtes** _ **petit-ami**_ **et** _ **petite-amie**_ **. »** Chantonna le petit garçon et rit en voyant son embarras.

 **« Ah oui ? »** Ruby lança un regard au Maire qui venait d'arriver et qui avait posé une main dans le dos de son fils. La serveuse se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille du garçonnet. **« Est-ce que maman t'as dit qu'elle et Emma étaient** _ **petites-amies**_ **? »**

 **« Et couchaient probablement ensemble. »** Ajouta August.

 **« Qui peut te laisser approcher leurs enfants ? »** Gronda Ruby.

 **« Les mamans d'Henry. »** Répondit-il.

Henry rit de plus belle et rougit, enfouissant la moitié de son visage dans le tee-shirt de sa mère. **« Elles se sont embrassées ! »** Annonça-t-il assez fort pour attirer les regards des clients qui haussèrent les sourcils vers leur Maire, maintenant rouge pivoine.

 **« Je te l'avais dit. »** Proclama August.

Ruby rit et August fit de même. Même Kathryn sourit et elle donna un petit coup d'épaule à Regina. Elle se racla la gorge et posa une main contre la bouche de son fils avant de faire un signe de tête à la serveuse. **« Ça suffit. Miss Lucas, Kathryn et Tina ont insisté pour organiser une stupide soirée entre femmes demain soir. »**

 **« Une soirée entre filles, Regina. »** Soupira Kathryn.

Ruby fronça les sourcils, tendit le téléphone sans fils à Henry et pinça sa joue. **« Tiens, mon grand, c'est oncle August. »**

Henry le saisit et hurla dans le combiné. **« C'est bientôt mon anniversaire ! »**

 **« Alors vous avez besoin d'une baby-sitter ? »** Clarifia Ruby.

 **« Non, je veux que vous souffriez avec moi. »**

Kathryn s'approcha et posa une main rassurante sur le poignet de Ruby. **« On va boire et regarder un film chez Tina. On ne va torturer personne. »** Kathryn lança un regard au Maire pour lui faire comprendre que le dernier commentaire s'adressait à elle.

 **« Vraiment ? »** Ruby sourit à Regina, surprise. **« Vous voulez que je vienne ? »**

 **« Bien-sûr. »**

 **« David gardera Henry. »** Expliqua Kathryn.

 **« Et qui gardera David ? »** Marmonna Regina. Son regard croisa celui de Ruby et elle grimaça. **« Alors, c'est réglé ? Vous vous joignez à nous. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que je dois ramener ? »**

* * *

 **« Ça va abîmer ma pelouse, n'est-ce pas ? »** August était arrivé deux jours plus tôt, clamant que son cadeau allait impressionner tout le monde, et n'avait absolument pas l'air de s'en faire quand Regina l'avait fixé, curieuse et amusée.

Maintenant, Regina regrettait de ne pas l'avoir pris au mot alors qu'elle regardait, horrifiée, l'immense château gonflable installé dans son jardin.

 **« C'est l'anniversaire d'Henry, et vous vous inquiétez pour la pelouse ? »** Demanda August en secouant la tête.

 **« Comment avez-vous réussit à trouver un cadeau aussi outrageux ? »**

 **« Ce qui pour vous est outrageux est, pour moi, génial, merveilleux et fantastique. »**

Regina leva les yeux.

 **« Ça correspond au thème de la fête. »** Se défendit le jeune homme appuyé sur sa canne.

Regina regarda de nouveau le château et grimaça. Ce n'était pas vraiment un château mais plutôt une course d'obstacles gonflable s'étirant le long du jardin. Le départ de la course était donné dans un tunnel où les braves âmes devaient se précipiter avant d'affronter une série de mini tours. Chaque pas ferait pencher les tours directement sur leurs victimes, et en sachant que tous les enfants voudront s'y essayer en même temps, le jouet gonflable se transformerait en piège mortel. Une corde pendait mollement contre un des murs, et les enfants devrait l'escalader, glisser sur l'énorme toboggan pour sortir du château et recommencer.

Regina haussa les épaules et se retourna vers August pour lui demander s'il était fou mais elle vit ses yeux briller et savait que c'était peine perdue. Pas de doute qu'il cherchait déjà un moyen de pouvoir l'essayer. Elle devrait s'attendre à trouver sa prothèse abandonnée à l'entrée du tunnel pendant que le jeune homme se précipiterait vers les obstacles. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ?

 **« Vous- »** Commença la brune, cherchant le mot approprié pour le réprimander, mais elle fut interrompue quand Henry sorti de la maison, déjà habillé de son costume d'Halloween, et hoqueta d'émerveillement en voyant le cadeau dans le jardin.

 **« Est-ce que c'est pour moi ?! »** Il se précipita vers le château, retira ses chaussures avant de ramper dans le tunnel.

Regina secoua la tête en voyant August, satisfait, avant d'élever la voix pour répondre à son fils. **« Oncle August te l'a ramené pour aujourd'hui, mon chéri. »**

Henry n'entendit rien alors que la course d'obstacle rebondissait sous son poids, les tours penchant d'un côté puis de l'autre.

* * *

 **« Emma aurait adoré ça. »** Commença Kathryn en se servant du ponch aux fruits alors que les autres jeunes femmes étaient assises à la table du patio. Regina avait préféré ne pas se mélanger aux parents et s'asseoir pour surveiller les enfants dans le château gonflable, tentant de discerner les cris joyeux de ceux de détresse.

Elle sourit quand son amie mentionna le soldat. **« On aurait plus de chance de faire sortir Henry qu'elle. »**

 **« Comment va-t-elle ? »** Demande Kathryn.

 **« Bien, je crois. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. »** Admit Regina avant de rajouter rapidement. **« Mais Henry et moi lui envoyons des lettres chaque semaine. Même si elle ne répond pas tout de suite, je sais à quel point elle aime les lire. »**

 **« Elle rentre bientôt ? »**

 **« On l'espère. »**

Kathryn gloussa et le regard de Regina passa du château à son amie. **« Quoi ? »**

La blonde haussa les épaules. **« Je me souviens quand on était plus jeunes et qu'on s'imaginait nos vies, nos travails et nos mariages. »**

 **« Oui. »** Répondit Regina d'une voix trainante. **« Est-ce que tu n'étais pas celle qui voulait un carrosse tiré par un cheval ? »**

 **« C'est romantique. »** Insista Kathryn.

 **« Aussi romantique que le bus limousine que tu as eu ? »**

 **« C'était pratique. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent en se remémorant leur jeunesse.

 **« Est-ce que tu aurais pu imaginer qu'on en serait là ? »** Demanda Kathryn. **« Tu sors avec un soldat et je suis sur le point de divorcer. »**

 **« Tu n'es pas- »** Regina s'arrêta quand elle vit le regard de Kathryn et céda. **« Non, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on finirait comme ça. La vie nous a forcées à grandir. »**

 **« Ça nous a apporté quelques belles choses. »** Kathryn posa une main sur l'épaule de Regina et la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle jouait inconsciemment avec son collier, celui qu'Emma lui avait dit de garder.

 **« De belles choses. »** Répéta doucement Regina.

* * *

Durant l'heure qui avait suivie, Regina s'était assurée que les adultes avaient leurs rafraîchissements et leurs amuse-bouche et avait surveillé les enfants. Le seul incident était survenu lorsque dix enfants avaient tenté d'escalader le mur en même temps, tous criant que c'était à eux, mais August et Graham avait réussi à calmer la situation et les avaient convaincus de le faire chacun leur tour. Apparemment, être Maire ne donnait aucun pouvoir sur les enfants de quatre ans puisqu'un shérif et un soldat étaient les seuls à pouvoir les gérer.

Quand Ruby l'avait prévenue que la pizza était prête, Regina avait appelé les enfants sans succès. Emma aurait probablement réussi. Le soldat se serait amusé avec eux, aurait joué le rôle de Caporal et Henry, celui de Général, et dès l'instant où Regina leur aurait annoncé que la nourriture était prête, Emma aurait tourné ça en mission secrète, les enfants aurait rampé au travers des obstacles, les plus grands auraient aidé les plus petits à escalader le mur avant de s'asseoir autour des mini tables de pique-nique, décorées de serviettes, de tasses, et de nappes à l'effigie de l'Armée. Kathryn avait raison. Emma aurait adoré ça.

Par miracle, Regina avait réussi à faire sortir les enfants du château en murmurant des ordres à l'oreille d'Henry, qui, en bon Commandant, s'était assuré que ses troupes lui obéissent. Il avait dirigé ses amis jusqu'aux tables, Regina et Ruby leur avait servi leurs parts de pizza faite maison, et bien-sûr, la brune s'était assurée qu'ils mangent leurs légumes avant. Quand les assiettes furent vidées, que les adultes eurent mangé, et que les enfants soient retournés dans le château, le gâteau, un simple cake marbré avec un glaçage blanc et des figurines de soldats sur les bords fut servi. Si ça n'avait pas été son anniversaire, Regina aurait craint qu'Henry ne mange trop de sucre, mais il l'avait suppliée du regard pour pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux et Regina devait ajouter ça à sa liste des choses auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas dire non.

Alors Regina s'assit et prit en photographie le petit garçon qui déballait ses cadeaux : une petite collection de tanks de l'Armée et quelques soldats, des animaux en peluche, des livres et des vêtements. Dès son dernier cadeau déballé, une paire de talkies walkies de la part des Nolan, Henry était prêt à jouer.

 **« Chéri, tu n'as pas oublié de dire quelque chose ? »** Demanda Regina derrière l'appareil photo.

 **« Merci tout le monde ! »** Il sourit à la foule, enfila son casque et tendit l'emballage contenant les talkies walkies au shérif Graham pour qu'il les lui ouvre avec un "s'il-te-plaaaaît."

 **« Attend. »** La foule se retourna pour voir August se frayer un chemin. Il avait abandonné sa canne et tenait un ordinateur portable alors qu'il s'avançait, tremblant. Il s'assit à la table, grimaçant plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer, et annonça. **« Il y en a encore un. »**

Regina haussa les sourcils et s'assit avec Henry, ordonnant silencieusement à Graham de ne pas ouvrir les talkies walkies tout de suite avant qu'August n'installe l'ordinateur devant eux.

 **« Est-ce que c'est pour moi ? »** Demanda Henry en tentant d'appuyer sur le clavier.

 **« Et vous dîtes que je le gâte trop. »** Gronda Regina.

August sourit. **« Non, c'est mieux que ça. »** Il bougea le pavé tactile et un aigle sur un drapeau américain apparut à l'écran. Un message écrit en lettre dorées s'ouvrit. _**"**_ _ **Vous avez reçu un message de votre amie à l'étranger.**_ _ **"**_

Regina regarda August, choquée. **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

Sans répondre, il appuya sur la touche Entrée et Emma apparut à l'écran, avec derrière elle le drapeau Américain, assise dans ce qui paraissait être une tente.

 **« C'est Emma ! »** Applaudit Henry.

La vidéo commença et Emma, souriant à la caméra, retira sa casquette et commença. **« Hey ! Joyeux anniversaire Henry ! Je suis désolée de ne pas être là mais je suis sûre que ta maman t'a organisé une fête géniale. Dit à oncle August de ne pas manger tout le gâteau. Il se laisse parfois emporter. »**

Elle rit alors qu'August secouait la tête et levait les yeux en entendant son commentaire. **« Je vais bien. »** Le jeune homme rassura Ruby qui était assise sur le canapé à côté de Tina. La serveuse lui sourit.

 **« Vous me manquez tous. Toi et Oncle August et ta maman. Regina. »** Emma murmura son prénom et Regina ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

 **« Quand je reviendrai, mon grand, on sortira tous les deux, d'accord ? Chuck-E-Cheese, laser tag, bowling, tu choisis. On va manger tellement de bonbons que ta mère nous punira, mais ne lui dis pas, d'accord ? »**

Henry tenta de se retenir de rire et regarda sa mère qui avait haussé un sourcil. Il se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue et retourna son attention vers l'écran.

 **« D'accord, tu peux le lui dire. Elle le découvrira de toute façon. Regina, tu viendras aussi. Quand je rentrerai, on passera une journée ensemble. Rien que tous les trois. »** Emma pencha la tête en y réfléchissant. **« Et August aussi. »**

Une voix retentit hors caméra, Emma hocha la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui défit quelques mèches de son chignon. **« Je vais devoir y aller. Mais je voulais vous dire que je vous aime. Et que je pense à vous tout le temps. Prenez soin les uns des autres. »**

Le message prit fin avec le sourire d'Emma figé à l'écran. Le salon était silencieux comme si les invités avaient décidé de donner aux Mills l'intimité pour regarder la vidéo. Soudain, Henry sauta des genoux de Regina, commença à taper sur le clavier, et fixa sa mère, plein d'espoir. **« Encore ? »**

* * *

Bien que ce soit l'anniversaire d'Henry, Regina se vit offrir un cadeau. Elle huma l'unique rose rouge et joua avec la carte, debout dans l'entrée, le dos pressé contre la porte fermée.

La maison était calme lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, ce qui interrompit Regina et Henry, qui visionnaient la vidéo d'Emma pour la vingtième fois après que les invités soient partis. Même si le château gonflable était loué jusqu'au lendemain, tout ce qu'Henry avait voulu faire une fois la fête terminée, fut de grimper sur les genoux de sa mère, Rexy serré contre lui, et regarder la vidéo d'Emma.

Une heure à la visionner, encore et encore, pendant laquelle Regina avait répondu à toutes les questions d'Henry : Où était Emma ? Quand est-ce qu'elle rentrerait ? Est-ce qu'ils lui manquaient ? August les interrompit pour informer Regina qu'il y avait quelqu'un à la porte.

Elle laissa Henry et August dans son bureau et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Peut-être qu'un des enfants avait oublié son sac ou peut-être que Tina avait perdu son téléphone dans le château gonflable et venait seulement de s'en rendre compte. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, surtout qu'elle et Ruby avait été y faire un tour pendant que les enfants mangeaient. Les amis d'Henry avaient adoré regarder Miss Tina battre Ruby à la course d'obstacle. Ruby avait la vitesse, mais Tina avait escaladé le mur et glissé par-dessus avec une étrange facilité. Mais quand Regina ouvrit la porte, ce n'était pas une personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir.

Felix, les cheveux courts et ayant abandonné son habituel sweat et jean portait un pantalon kaki et un tee-shirt vert. Ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était la rose rouge qu'il tenait. **« Bonsoir, Maire Mills. »**

 **« Felix. »** Dit-elle, surprise.

 **« C'est pour vous. »** Il lui tendit la rose et hocha la tête d'un air heureux.

Regina leva les sourcils et inspecta la fleur, curieuse. **« Pas que je n'apprécie pas ton geste, mon cher, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »**

 **« Oh. »** Il pointa le logo sur son tee-shirt, des roses et des vignes cousues sur sa poitrine, que Regina n'avait pas vu pendant qu'elle inspectait le jeune garçon. L'insigne de The Game Of Thorns *. **« J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Monsieur French et Miss Bell pour reprendre le contrôle de ma vie et montrer l'exemple à mes frères, même si Peter est un con. »** Il marmonna la dernière partie avec un ressentiment à peine caché. **« Monsieur French ne portera pas plainte si je travaille pour réparer les dommages causés à son magasin et si je reste loin des problèmes. »** Il sourit, fier de lui. **« Je pourrais même garder le travail quand j'aurais payé ce que je lui dois. »**

 **« Félicitations, Felix. »** Lança sincèrement Regina et lui tendit la main. L'adolescent la lui serra avec entrain. **« Mais la rose ? »**

 **« Oh, merde. »** Murmura-t-il avant de rougit. **« Je veux dire, mince. »** Fouillant dans les poches de son pantalon, il sortit une enveloppe qu'il lui donna. **« J'oublie toujours cette partie-là »**

Elle la prit et vit son nom délicatement écrit de la main de Moe French.

 **« Je dois dire que ne comprend toujours pas. »**

Il haussa les épaules et recula. **« J'obéis seulement aux ordres, madame. »**

Et avec ça, il lui tourna le dos et repartit vers le van The Game Of Thorns garé devant le manoir, mais avant qu'il ne puisse aller très loin, Regina l'appela. Elle leva une main pour qu'il attende, en sans perdre une seconde, rentra dans la maison et en ressortit. Elle leva de nouveau la main, lui tendit un billet de vingt dollars et sourit. **« Tu as fait un excellent travail, Felix. Tes parents seraient fiers. »**

Elle rentra et regarda la rose et la carte qu'elle avait posées sur la table de l'entrée. La dernière fois qu'elle avait reçu des fleurs du magasin de Monsieur French, c'était à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin, quand Henry avait secrètement comploté avec le Shérif Graham pour offrir à sa mère le "plus beau bouquet de fleurs du monde entier".

Elle sentit la rose, sourit malgré elle avant de tourner son attention vers la carte, et s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée. Peut-être qu'elle venait de Felix et que le jeune garçon était trop embarrassé pour rester et la regarder l'ouvrir ? Il aurait été cependant plus sensé d'offrir tout ça à Tina. La jeune professeure avait joué un rôle capital dans sa vie et dans celles de ses frères. Ou peut-être qu'Henry avait planifié une autre livraison, cette fois avec Oncle August. Même si avec l'excitation de son anniversaire, le petit garçon n'avait pensé qu'à la fête et à tous les bonbons qu'il pourrait manger. A court d'idée sur le destinataire, Regina passa un doigt sur l'enveloppe portant le nom de l'enseigne florale. Elle l'ouvrit, et oublia de respirer quand elle vit que ce n'était pas l'écriture de Moe French mais celle d'Emma.

 **3 Mars 2005**

 **Surprise =)**

 **Quelqu'un à la cafeteria m'a parlé du fait qu'il pouvait contacter des fleuristes et des bijouteries pour envoyer des cadeaux à sa famille restée à la maison, et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que cette carte te parviendra, mais Moe m'a dit que dès que je lui aurais envoyé cette lettre, il te l'enverrait avec des fleurs. Ou plutôt, une fleur. Cueillie à la main, en plus. Si tu as reçu autre chose qu'une unique rose, alors j'ai failli à ma mission.**

 **Six jours ont passé depuis que je suis partie (probablement plus quand tu auras reçu cette rose) et je pense constamment à toi.**

 **J'ai tellement hâte de rentrer pour vous voir, toi et Henry. Sois gentille avec tes collègues, et dis à Henry de manger ses légumes.**

 **Je t'aime.**

 **Emma**

Des larmes de joies roulèrent sur ses joues et Regina fixa ces deux mots encore et encore. Quand Emma les avait prononcés à l'aéroport, une partie de la brune avait pensé que c'était l'émotion et son départ imminent qui l'avait poussée à les dire, mais les semaines qu'elles avaient passé séparées prouvaient le contraire.

Quelque part au plus profond d'elle-même, au-delà l'irrationnel et la peur et le doute de ce que le futur leur réservait, elle savait que tout irait bien.

* * *

 *** Chauvin : Qui manifeste un patriotisme fanatique.**

 *** The Game Of Thorns : « Le Jeu des Épines. » Jeu de mot avec The Game Of Throne.**

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Voilà, on espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré notre retard. N'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ça dans les commentaires :D**

 **On vous fait d'énormes bisous et on vous dit à la prochaine.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note d'auteur 1 : Coucou ! Voici enfin la suite tant attendue pour certains. Tout d'abord, nous nous excusons pour le retard, mais compte tenu des événements qui ont eu lieu le 13 novembre dernier à Paris, nous n'avions plus l'envie de traduire. Nous espérons que vous, vos familles et vos amis allez tous bien.**

 **Entre temps, notre ordinateur nous a lâchées, mais notre papa nous a trouvé un vieil ordinateur portable. Nous avons donc continué avec OpenOffice alors on espère qu'il ne manquera pas de mots et que la mise en page sera correcte.**

 **Merci infiniment pour toutes vos review, vos follow, et vos mises en favoris, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça nous fait plaisir ! Merci également à Serena d'avoir pris régulièrement de nos nouvelles par messages, d'avoir été compréhensible, et patiente. Nous nous répétons mais tu es adorable.**

 **Nous vous annonçons le retour de Spencer dans ce chapitre, et si vous ne l'aimiez déjà pas, là vous allez vouloir le tuer x)**

 **Nous vous souhaitons de très bonnes vacances de Noël ainsi qu'une Bonne Année si nous ne publions pas d'ici là !**

 **Rated M pour le langage pas très joli et la mention de viol. Nous nous excusons d'avance s'il reste des fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe.**

 **Encore une dernière chose concernant le rythme de publication : Nous avons décidé de ne plus donner de date. La suite arrivera quand elle arrivera mais sachez que JAMAIS nous n'abandonnerons cette traduction !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnyfresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tiré de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schultz**

* * *

 **18 Mai 2005 - Localisation non divulguée, Irak**

Le soleil brûlant tapait sur le cou d'Emma, assise à côté du puits à eau installé au milieu d'un petit village. Leur dernière assignation était de protéger une firme Américaine qui souhaitait développer et moderniser le tiers-monde. En d'autres termes : protéger ces hommes riches qui recherchaient du pétrole. Ce n'était pas ce qui avait été dit aux civils, bien qu'Emma sache qu'ils n'étaient pas complètement stupides. Faire quelques recherches, verser des pots de vins, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce n'était pas comme si chacune des parties avait le choix, et même si les villageois en décidaient autrement, qu'est-ce que pourrait faire une poignée d'hommes contre ces étrangers armés jusqu'aux dents ?

Le côté positif à tout ça, c'était qu'en échange de leur hospitalité forcée, les équipes avaient convenu de leur construire une mosquée dans les prochains mois. Un hôpital aurait probablement été plus utile, mais elle se contentait de suivre les ordres.

Alors qu'elle attendait les instructions, elle s'assit à côté du puits à eau et lu de nouveau les lettres les plus récentes de Regina. Elle en avait reçu quelques-unes de la brune, d'August, de Ruby et de Tina et même une de Monsieur French pour lui dire que la livraison avait bien eut lieu et que sa prochaine commande serait gratuite du fait de son sacrifice pour leur pays. Elle sourit.

Contacter le Game of Thorns lui avait semblé impossible lorsque cette idée lui était venue à l'esprit. Elle avait demandé à August de s'en occuper à Boston, mais pendant les quinze minutes qu'elle avait passées au téléphone avec le fleuriste, elle avait eu l'impression de demander à un père la permission d'emmener sa fille au restaurant. Elle avait failli perdre patience en expliquant la livraison à Moe, et Emma n'était pas certaine qu'il accepterait de le faire, mais quand elle avait lu la lettre que Regina lui avait envoyée plus tard, elle avait su que ça n'avait pas été du temps perdu.

 _Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner_ , disait la lettre. _Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passait lorsque Felix s'est présenté à ma porte – est-ce que tu savais qu'il travaille pour lui maintenant ? Mais c'était adorable. Je ne sais pas si tu avais tout planifié, mais la fleur est arrivée le même jour que la fête d'anniversaire d'Henry. Nous avons regardé ta vidéo en boucle. Peut-être était-ce une coïncidence, mais on avait l'impression que les deux Mills fêtaient leurs anniversaires ce jour-là._

 _Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Reviens-nous saine et sauve._

 _Et je t'aime moi aussi._

 _Regina._

Le visage du soldat s'éclaira d'un sourire. Ces trois mots eurent l'effet d'une décharge électrique, transformée en énergie parcourant son corps, lui redonnant force et courage. Elle était encore émerveillée de savoir que même si une lettre de plus ou moins cinq cents mots avait été la seule chose qu'elle avait été capable d'envoyer depuis son séjour éclair à Boston, trois mois plus tard, sa relation avec Regina n'avait pas faiblit, au contraire.

Une jeune femme en _abayah_ , portant une longue barre avec un seau suspendu à chacune des extrémités approcha du puits et baissa la tête, évitant Emma du regard. La blonde y était habituée à présent et n'était plus offensée. Une femme pouvait être condamnée à mort si elle se montrait respectueuse envers un soldat. A leurs yeux, elle était l'ennemi. Elle était un extra-terrestre débarquant sur leurs terres et détruisant leurs vies. Elle se demandait quelle sorte de paix pouvait bien ressortir de tout ça.

 **« Elle est plutôt pas mal, hein ? »** Kennedy s'assit à côté d'Emma et pointa du doigt la jeune femme qui tentait tant bien que mal d'actionner le levier du puits, chaque pression ne lâchant qu'une infime quantité d'eau.

Emma leva rapidement les yeux vers la jeune femme, remarqua son visage bronzé, la seule partie visible de son corps. Elle appréciait sa dévotion envers sa religion et sa culture, même si elle n'en comprenait pas la moitié. Après les Johnsons, Emma avait rejeté toutes les religions, ayant été confrontée trop de fois au mal pour croire qu'aucun Dieu ne laisserait tomber le monde de cette manière, mais la beauté qu'elle avait vu dans les paysages, dans les voyages, dans les personnes c'était ça leur force.

La jeune femme leva les yeux, et dans un léger mouvement, leur sourit timidement avant de retourner son attention sur sa tâche. Et à cet instant, alors que la jeune femme avait sourit à deux étrangers débarqués dans son pays, dans sa maison, menaçants et imposants, Emma cru au bien.

 **« Oui. »** Acquiesça la blonde. **« C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal. »**

 **« Alors. »** Dit Ken d'une voix traînante. Emma le regarda; il souriait. **« Tu vas te la faire ? »**

Emma leva les yeux et s'apprêtait à se relever, mais la lettre qu'elle tenait glissa de sa main et tomba à côté de Kennedy. Il fut beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle et Emma le fusilla du regard quand il se mit à la lire. **« Woah woah woah woah, tu l'aimes ? »**

Emma lui arracha le papier des mains, grimaçant quand elle l'entendit se déchirer alors que Kennedy refusait de le lâcher. La partie qu'elle tenait été chiffonnée dans le creux de sa main et elle n'osa pas imaginer l'état de la partie que tenait Ken. Elle du se battre pour la récupérer, et il avait fallu qu'elle lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et un coup de pied pour lui faire lâcher prise. La lettre était complètement déchirée. Les mots étaient illisibles. L'écriture élégante de Regina ne ressemblait désormais plus qu'à un gribouillis sur une serviette. La poussière sur son prénom, le mot "amour" déchiré; la confirmation écrite que ce qu'un autre être humain ressentait pour Emma était en morceau et tâché. Elle vit rouge.

 **« Connard ! »** S'emporta-t-elle en le plaquant à terre. La jeune femme au puits sursauta quand elle entendit le bruit que fit l'épaule du jeune garçon en touchant le sol, et alors qu'elle n'avait remplit qu'un seul seau, elle le souleva et s'en alla.

Emma donna un dernier coup à Ken pour la forme avant de tourner les talons, et jura en tentant de rassembler les deux morceaux de la lettre comme si elle pouvait se recoller par magie. **« Fait chier. »** Grogna-t-elle. **« Putain. »**

Un poids vint s'abattre sur son dos et, instinctivement, elle amortit le choc avec ses mains. Emma n'avait jamais compris l'expression "manger la poussière" jusqu'à maintenant, alors qu'elle recrachait la boue qu'elle avait dans la bouche et rampait pour s'éloigner de la présence au-dessus d'elle. Elle alla assez loin pour dégager sa jambe et donna un coup de pied dans l'épaule de Kennedy. Il cria de douleur. **« Salope ! »**

Il attrapa sa cheville et tira. Bientôt, les deux soldats se battaient pour prendre le dessus. Des coups furent portés et les armes, jetées au sol. C'était une bagarre d'écoliers, et Emma était l'enfant maigrichon malmené par la brute, forcé au silence et sans défense.

Kennedy était lourd. Il agrippa d'une seule main la mâchoire de la blonde et serra, assez pour l'étrangler. Instinctivement, elle tenta de desserrer son emprise, mais un moment de lucidité lui offrit la solution. Apprise dans un cours d'auto-défense auquel elle avait assisté lorsqu'elle était au lycée Phys. Elle serra son poignet droit, verrouilla sa cheville autour de sa jambe droite et poussa, les hanches en avant. Il ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre, et Emma profita de ce moment pour lui donner un coup de coude dans l'entrejambe, un coup de tête dans le nez et alors qu'il se tordait de douleur, recroquevillé sur lui-même, elle se releva et s'acharna de plus belle sur lui.

 **« Va »** _Coup._ **« Te »** _Coup._ **« Faire »** _Coup._ **« Foutre »** _Coup._ **« Espèce »** _Coup._ **« D'enculé !»** Sa botte heurta de nouveau son entrejambe et il hurla de douleur, haletant et grognant sur le sol.

 **« Swan. »** Un bras vint s'entourer autour d'elle. Elle fut poussée à terre et vit Cabrera, le regard sombre, énervé. **« Qu'est-ce tu crois faire? »**

 **« Il a commencé. »** Cracha la blonde.

 **« J'en ai rien à foutre de savoir qui a commencé. Tu te bats dans mon équipe, tu me met moi et mes hommes en danger et je ne compte pas mourir à cause de ton égo surdimensionné. »** Grogna-t-il.

Elle aurait voulu répliquer, lui crier qu'il l'avait mérité, qu'il la provoquait ouvertement. Mais elle se retint et hocha la tête. Elle vit Cabrera fronçer les sourcils et serra la mâchoire avant de marmonner un **« Oui, Monsieur. »**

Il acquiesça puis s'abaissa pour ramasser quelque chose, deux morceaux de papiers chiffonnés qui auraient pu s'envoler avec la brise, et les tendit à Emma. **« Il y a du scotch dans la trousse de secours. »** Lança-t-il doucement avant de se retourner et de secouer pathétiquement la tête en voyant Kennedy, les deux mains posées sur son entrejambe, recroquevillé sur le sol. **« Relève-toi, Chambers. »**

* * *

Emma était fatiguée. Ça avait été une longue journée qu'elle avait passée à fabriquer du ciment à partir de sable, d'eau et de terre glaise qui était utilisé comme pâte entre les pierres irrégulières. Après cinq jours de travail où son équipe passaient de la construction de la mosquée à la protection des hommes de la firme Américaine en empêchant les civils d'approcher, Emma était fatiguée.

Mais, si elle devait être tout à fait honnête, elle préférait largement construire une mosquée que jouer les gardes du corps.

La mosquée prenait lentement forme, et Emma était heureuse de pouvoir contempler le fruit de son labeur. Il y avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant dans le fait de ne pas avoir à se méfier d'une menace imminente. Bien-sûr, elle portait son casque et son uniforme pendant qu'elle travaillait, mais elle ne portait pas son arme et les civils lui avaient plusieurs fois montré que c'était les hommes qui avaient construit leur village. Les plus gros blocs de pierre servaient de base, évidemment, mais chaque couche était plus fine, plus compressée, et le poids combiné au ciment rendait la structure plus solide. C'était simple et logique et quelque chose qu'elle ne réfuterait jamais.

Ils avaient terminé les murs ouest et nord et s'afféraient à celui à l'est. Neal, qui avait un don insoupçonné pour l'architecture, fabriquait une porte, qui n'était au départ qu'un rectangle de bois, mais après avoir trouvé quelques bouteilles en verre sur la route, son projet de porte vitrée l'avait transformé en travailleur acharné.

Peut-être était-ce un miracle, ou simplement était-ce le fait de Cabrera, mais Emma ne s'était jamais retrouvée à travailler avec Kennedy. Elle était toujours en colère contre cette petite merde et voulait le frapper à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait. Le ruban de la trousse de secours avait simplement recollé la lettre, mais ça ressemblait plus à de la gaze qu'à du véritable scotch. Les déchirures, les tâches et les mots manquants seraient toujours apparents.

Mais après une longue journée à monter un mur sous le soleil brûlant, Emma avait quelques heures à tuer avant de devoir retourner auprès des Américains. Elle partit s'isoler dans une partie de leurs quartiers que les civils appelaient l'école, passa devant Frederick alors qu'il discutait avec un groupe d'hommes et de femmes à propos d'inscriptions. Il parlait avec un des rares hommes comprenant le français. Il traduisait au reste du groupe qui hochait la tête de temps à autre. Elle arriva finalement à l'école. Pour Emma, ça ressemblait plus à une salle d'étude puisque les enfants ne faisaient rien d'autre que lire le Coran. Un poignée d'enfants, dont quelques uns plus jeunes qu'Henry, sortirent de l'école. Un ballon de foot heurta son pied, et elle leva la tête pour voir trois garçons d'environ onze ans qui lui parlaient en Arabe pour qu'elle le leur renvoie.

Elle sourit, posa son sac, sa ceinture et son arme au pied d'un de leur camion, avant de se diriger vers le groupe de garçons.

 **« Vous voulez voir un tour de magie ? »** Demanda la blonde en faisant rouler le ballon d'un pied à l'autre.

Ils relevèrent la tête, intrigués, et elle prit ça comme une invitation à continuer. Tout en s'échauffant, Emma tenta de montrer tout ce qu'elle avait apprit à faire pendant l'année qu'elle avait passé à jouer au football au lycée. Elle tapa dans le ballon assez haut, pivota rapidement, espérant le rattraper au creux de son genoux, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça, et son uniforme étant trop serré, elle trébucha et le ballon roula plus loin.

Les garçons rirent de bon cœur. Emma secoua la tête et vit qu'elle s'était ridiculisée devant une foule d'enfants. Le petit garçon auquel appartenait le ballon s'avança et le lui tendit.

 **« Vous voulez encore vous moquer de moi, hein ? »** Emma prit le ballon et le fit rebondir sur ses genoux. Un rebond, deux, trois. Elle l'envoya au petit garçon qui l'imita. Faisant rebondir le ballon sur ses genoux, une fois, deux fois, la troisième fois au-dessus de sa tête. Il pivota, rattrapa le ballon au creux de son genoux et Emma le regarda, stupéfaite. **« Oh, tu as dû tricher. »**

Le petit garçon sourit, et tous les autres enfants rirent, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu renvoyer une nouvelle fois le ballon à Emma pour qu'elle puisse lui apprendre d'autres passes, le professeur sortit et parla si rapidement aux enfants qu'Emma ne comprit pas un mot. Elle supposa qu'il leur avait dit de rentrer chez eux, d'aller jouer autre part, quand ils se retournèrent et s'en allèrent.

Emma grimaça en regardant le vieil homme à la barbe grise qui portait le _keffiyeh._ Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il n'avait pas l'air contrarié, et pour être honnête, c'était assez rare de voir cette expression. Il se vouta un peu plus sur sa canne, pencha la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les enfants un peu plus tôt et murmura un mot. _"_ _ **Derasa.**_ _ **"**_

Emma rit et secoua la tête. _Devoirs_. Elle acquiesça et lança. « **Je m'assurerais qu'ils travaillent. »**

Il hocha la tête et rentra dans la classe, laissant Emma monter à l'arrière du camion et fouiller dans les sacs pour trouver le téléphone satellite qu'elle avait acheté lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici.

Utilisant sa carte téléphonique, elle composa le numéro de Regina et patienta. Les trois longues sonneries la firent grimacer et quand elle pensa tomber sur la messagerie, on décrocha. **« Résidence Mills. »** Lança rapidement la brune.

Emma sourit. **« Bonjour à toi aussi. »**

 **« Emma. »** La tension dans la voix de Regina disparut immédiatement. **« Je suis désolée. Le conseil n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler aujourd'hui, et je suis sur le point de mettre Henry au lit. »**

 **« Oh merde. »** Emma regarda sa montre et calcula mentalement le décalage horaire. **« C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher pour lui là-bas. »**

 **« Il a dépassé l'heure. »** Lança Regina, et la blonde entendit le rire machiavélique d'Henry en fond sonore. « **Comment vas-tu ? »**

 **« Je vais bien. »**

 **« Juste bien? »**

 **« Je suis presque certaine de mettre fait battre au football par des gamins. »**

 **« Tu dis ça comme si c'était difficile à faire. »**

Emma acquiesça avant de comprendre et de froncer les sourcils. **« Eh. »**

Regina rit de bon cœur, un son familier pour Emma qui s'assit, le dos contre le camion pour profiter du moment.

 **« Mon tour, maman. »** La petite voix d'Henry se fit entendre et Emma sourit.

Avant que Regina ne puisse répondre, le soldat l'interrompit. **« Est-ce que je peux lui parler rapidement ? »**

Il y eut un bruit sur la ligne, un clic et bientôt, elle entendit la voix suraiguë d'Henry. **« Salut ! »**

 **« Baisse d'un ton, chéri. »** Gronda Regina au loin.

 **« Salut mon grand. »** S'écria Emma. **« Qu'est-ce que tu fait encore debout ? »**

 **« Tu me manques. »** Lança-t-il pour toute réponse.

 **« Tu me manque aussi. Est-ce que tu es gentil avec maman? »**

 **« Uh huh. »**

 **« Vraiment ? »** Demanda Emma. **« Même pour aller au lit ? »**

 **« Uh huh. »**

La blonde rit, et elle entendit Regina rire à son tour.

 **« Est-ce que tu en es vraiment sûr? »** Demanda de nouveau Regina.

Henry se racla bruyamment la gorge, et Emma pouvait sans difficulté l'imaginer en train de faire la moue.

 **« Emma me manque. »** Répéta le petit garçon, mais cette fois, elle remarqua le tremblement de sa voix.

 **« Eh. »** Murmura la blonde. **« Je sais, mon grand, mais j'ai un secret. »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Parfois, je peux être invisible et être à deux endroits à la fois. »**

 **« Non. »** Lança Henry.

 **« Si. »** Répondit Emma. **« August est un cyborg, mais moi je suis Sue Storm. »**

 **« C'est qui ? »** Demanda Regina.

 **« Les Quatre Fantastiques. Faut te mettre à jour. »** Lança Emma en imaginant Regina lever les yeux. **« Mais, oui je peux. Même quand tu ne peux pas me voir, j'utilise mes super pouvoirs pour être toujours à tes côtés. »**

 **« Non, c'est pas vrai. »** Dit-il d'une voix hésitante cette fois.

 **« Si c'est vrai. »** Insista la blonde. **« Quand maman te prépare un chocolat chaud et se souvient qu'il faut mettre de la cannelle dedans, je suis là parce que c'est moi qui le lui rappelle au dernier moment, et quand tu apprend une nouvelle chanson avec Miss Tina, je suis assise dans un coin et je chante avec toi, et quand toi et oncle August vous volez des cookies dans la cuisine, je vérifie que la voix est libre et je distraie maman. »** Henry gloussa et Emma sourit, le cœur serré en fantasmant sur ses mots. **« Et quand tu fais un cauchemar, et que maman te chante une berceuse, je suis assise sur ton lit moi aussi, à massacrer les paroles. »**

Regina rit et, à entendre les bruits étouffés sur la ligne, Emma su que la brune avait finalement réussit à mettre le petit garçon au lit.

 **« Je suis là. »** Dit Emma doucement.

 **« Je sais. »** Murmura Henry avec une petite voix. **« Est-ce que tu peux chanter ? »**

Elle se racla la gorge, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et commença à chanter, d'une voix fausse et suraiguë, mais elle chanta avec tout son cœur. **« Arrorr** **ó** **mi ni** **ñ** **o, arror** **ó** **mi amor, arror** **ó** **pedazo de mi coraz** **ó** **n. »**

Regina prit le relais puisque Emma ne savait que le refrain, mais les deux femmes chantèrent doucement jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

 **« Dors maintenant, mon grand. »** Murmura Emma. **« Je serais là quand tu te réveilleras. »**

Un faible "d'accord" se fit entendre parmi les "bonne nuit mon petit prince" murmurés par Regina. Elle entendit la porte se fermer et un nouveau clic retentit avant qu'elle n'entende à nouveau la voix de Regina. **« Il dort. »**

 **« Regarde-moi ça. Je dois être une bonne baby-sitter si j'arrive à mettre un enfant au lit à des milliers de kilomètres de distance. »** Plaisanta tristement le soldat.

 **« Tu es bien plus qu'une baby-sitter, ma chère. »**

Emma rougit, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Après un long moment, Regina reprit. **« Est-ce que tu seras là quand je me réveillerais moi aussi ? »**

Emma rit. **« Je serais même là quand tu dormiras. »** Elle grimaça et se tapa la tête. **« Ça avait l'air moins bizarre avant que je ne le dise à voix haute. »**

« **Eh bien, je dois dire que tu as réussit à inventer ta propre version du Père Noël. »**

 **« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as été une fille sage ? »**

Regina gloussa. **« Et si j'ai été une vilaine fille ? »**

Emma se mordit la lèvre, le cœur battant. **« Tu auras de gros problèmes quand je rentrerais. »**

Regina rit comme si Emma n'était pas de l'autre côté du globe mais juste à l'autre bout de la ville pour le travail, un rire qui cachait tellement de choses et qui en attendait tellement plus. **« J'ai hâte. »**

* * *

 **« Très bien, tu en as fait dix hein ? »** Demanda Emma, les deux mains levées, montrant ses dix doigts nus.

Le garçon, Ibrahim -Emma l'avait apprit après avoir joué avec lui pendant plusieurs semaines- et ses amis jouaient au football chaque jour après l'école, malgré les protestations de leurs parents et de leurs professeurs. La plupart du temps, ils lançaient le ballon vers Emma au moment où elle les croisait, et quelques fois, juste en faisant quelques passes, ils commençaient à jouer une partie avec des limites et des buts imaginaires tracés dans le sable.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, Ibrahim avait défié Emma dans un jeu de rebonds, et ce n'était pas la première fois que la blonde se montrait compétitive. Le garçon s'était bien entraîné à en juger par les dix rebonds consécutifs qu'il venait d'effectuer. Elle qui avait pensé que ce n'était qu'un gamin qui jouait de temps en temps au football dans sa rue. Bon sang, elle aurait pu être en train de jouer avec le prochain David Beckham sans même le savoir.

Elle fit rouler le ballon dans le creux de ses mains comme pour canaliser son énergie. Elle pouvait atteindre une cible plus petite qu'un œil à trente mètres avec de forts vents, mais elle été incapable de faire rebondir un ballon sur ses genoux pendant plus d'une minute.

 **« Tu vas perdre, Swan. »** Lui cria Neal, assis parmi les jeunes qui étaient venus voir le match. Il regarda le jeune garçon à côté de lui et sourit en penchant la tête vers Emma. **« Elle va perdre. »**

 **« Perdre. »** Répéta prudemment le jeune garçon.

Neal rit et Emma lui lança un regard noir. Kennedy regardait, silencieux, assis à l'arrière du camion, en sirotant de l'eau, et sans montrer aucune réaction. Il secoua la tête, rabaissa la visière de sa casquette sur ses yeux et ne bougea plus.

Emma fit rebondir le ballon sur son genoux droit, puis sur le gauche, plus deux fois sur le droit avant de faire pivoter sa jambe gauche pour que son talon heurte la balle en pleine chute et ne le fasse rebondir une nouvelle fois assez haut pour qu'elle puisse y redonner un coup de genoux.

 ** _« Sitta. »_** Chantèrent les enfants. Elle fit rebondir le ballon sur son genoux gauche.

 **« Sept. »** Reprit Neal avec eux.

Le ballon heurta son genoux droit _(Thamaaniya)_ et Emma s'abaissa pour qu'il rebondisse sur son casque _(tis'a)_. Le kevlar fit rebondir le ballon plus haut et plus loin, et Emma dû courir et tendre la jambe pour le relancer.

 _ **« 'Ashara ! »**_

 **« Ouais ! »** Emma leva le poing, mais sa victoire fut de courte durée quand moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle vit le ballon se diriger tout droit vers plusieurs femmes du village, avec leurs enfants et leur linge. Elles crièrent lorsque le ballon siffla en les frôlant. Il semblait sorti de nulle part et rebondit au loin tel une grenade. Les seaux d'eau explosèrent et les paniers de linge s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Les bébés se mirent à pleurer et si Emma n'avait pas été la cause de ce désastre, elle aurait pu trouver ça drôle.

Neal se tenait les côtés, riant à pleins poumons, et les enfants avaient portés leurs mains à leurs bouches pour se retenir de rire eux aussi. Quelques uns murmuraient. Emma avait l'impression d'être un enfant qui aurait été prit à faire une bêtise.

Elle trottina jusqu'aux femmes, les bras levés en signe de paix alors qu'elle s'abaissait pour ramasser le ballon. **« Désolée. »** Elle se racla la gorge et reprit dans le peu d'arabe qu'elle connaissait. **_«_ _Ā_ _sif ! »_** Elle leva le ballon, le fit rouler dans ses mains et s'expliqua en français. **« Jeu. »**

Ibrahim accourut vers eux pour lui sauver la mise et expliqua rapidement ce qu'ils faisaient à une jeune femme qui devait être sa mère. Les femmes du village désapprouvèrent leur jeu, mais ne firent aucun commentaire et ramassèrent leurs seaux et paniers pour continuer ce qu'elles avaient à faire. Emma pointa un des seaux, maintenant vide, et s'adressa à la mère d'Ibrahim. **« Aide ? Est-ce que je peux vous aider à le remplir ? »**

Le garçon écouta et traduit rapidement ce qu'Emma venait de dire. Sa mère avait l'air d'hésiter, et à la surprise du soldat, acquiesça. Elle sourit et ramassa le seau pour se diriger vers le puits à eau avec la mère et son fils. **« Ibrahim. »** Commença Emma en s'adressant à sa mère. **« C'est un excellent joueur de football. »**

Elle parut confuse et attira son fils vers elle, mais Emma se contenta de répéter son prénom et de montrer le ballon qu'elle tenait toujours à la main avant de lever un pouce en l'air. Il sourit fièrement, et sa mère hocha la tête.

Lorsque le puits fut à portée de vue, Emma vacilla en voyant Spencer se tenir à côté du levier comme s'il en montait la garde. Elle garda la tête droite, se rapprocha d'Ibrahim et de sa mère et continua d'avancer. **« Excusez-moi, Monsieur. »**

Il ne bougea pas. **« Swan. »** Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et baissa le regard vers Emma et les civils qui se trouvaient derrière elle. **« Ne devriez-tu pas être avec Monsieur Davis ? »**

 **« J'y allais, Monsieur. Je les aide simplement à pendre un peu d'eau. »**

 **« Ils n'ont pas de bras ? »** Demanda Spencer, en s'avançant vers Emma. « **Ils ne savent pas comment actionner un levier ? »** Il pencha la tête et Emma sentit son souffle chaud sur son menton. Elle garda sa posture et ne cilla pas. **« Ou bien c'est ta petite-amie ? »** Siffla-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

Elle cligna des yeux et attendit. **« Non. »**

 **« Non, quoi ? »**

 **« Non, Monsieur. »**

Il pouffa. **« Vraiment ? Elle serait magnifique si elle retirait son turban. »**

 **« Hijab. »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« C'est un hijab. »** Elle serra les dents et continua de soutenir son regard. **« Monsieur. »**

 **« J'en ai rien à foutre de comment ça s'appelle, soldat. »** Lui cracha Spencer au visage tellement fort qu'Ibrahim et sa mère sursautèrent. Il prit le seau des mains d'Emma, força la mère à le prendre et actionna la pompe.

 **« Ils prendront de l'eau, Monsieur. Je pense que l'on devrait se référer à- »**

Spencer rit. **« Tu penses ? C'est ça le problème, Swan. Quand quelqu'un comme toi ou comme eux commence à penser. »** Il dévisagea la petite famille et leur aboya dessus quand ils restèrent figés. **« Allez-y ! »**

Ils gémirent et Ibrahim se cacha derrière sa mère. Un homme héla à quelques mètres et Emma compris qu'il s'agissait du père du petit garçon qui se rapprochait d'eux. Spencer grogna et s'avança vers les deux civils. Emma ne savait pas quelles étaient ses intentions mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elles ne pouvaient pas être bonnes. Elle se mit entre eux et repoussa le Général. **« Laissez-les tranquilles. »** Prévint-elle.

Elle ne l'avait pas poussé très fort, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse se placer entre les civils et la menace mais Spencer pencha la tête vers sa poitrine comme s'il avait été brûlé. **« Rompt. »**

 **« Je suis désolée, Monsieur, mais- »**

Il ne donna pas à Emma le temps de s'expliquer et l'attrapa par la nuque pour la forcer à avancer. Quand elle tenta de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, elle eut tout juste le temps de voir Ibrahim et sa mère apeurés, son père faisant de grands gestes, les pointant du doigt avant que Spencer ne resserre son emprise.

Ils retournèrent dans la cour de l'école. Les enfants étaient rentrés chez eux, laissant Kennedy toujours assis à l'arrière du camion, endormi.

A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de marcher librement vers n'importe quelle direction, Spencer serrait son cou un peu plus fort et la poussait en avant, la faisant trébucher avant qu'elle ne retrouve son équilibre. Il entrèrent finalement dans l'enceinte de l'école, et Spencer claqua la porte derrière eux, poussant Emma dans la pièce.

L'école ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'Emma avait eu l'habitude de voir. Il n'y avait pas de tableau ou de bureaux. Ça ressemblait plutôt à un salon, avec un tapis au centre de la pièce, quelques chaises disposées autour, et une table au milieu. La dernière chose que remarqua Emma fut le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule porte. Une seule porte pour entrer, et plus important, pour sortir. Spencer se tenant entre Emma et son unique chance de s'échapper.

Elle était debout sur le tapis et regarda l'homme, attendant une explication.

« **Est-que tu penses que je suis stupide, Swan ? »** Commença Spencer, et même s'il se tenait à bonne distance d'elle, Emma eut l'impression qu'il lui criait aux oreilles. **« Est-ce que tu penses qu'après avoir passé trente ans à servir aux côtés des plus grands hommes qu'on puisse rencontrer, à me faire tirer dessus, bombarder, capturer; que je suis assez stupide pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passe autour de moi ? »**

 **« Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu que vous l'étiez, Monsieur. »**

 **« Je ne t'aime pas, Swan. »**

 **« Parce que je pense ? »** Sa voix était contrôlée, plate même si elle pouvait y entendre l'audace.

Il pouffa et se rapprocha. **« Parce que tu penses que tu es spéciale. Une femme dans l'armée, dans mon équipe. »** Siffla-t-il sur un ton méprisant avant de faire un nouveau pas vers elle. **« Certaines personnes pensent que tu es courageuse. Mais je l'ai tout de suite su.** _ **Une gouine**_ **. »**

Elle fit un pas en arrière mais ne réagit pas à ses mots. Ne pas le laisser prendre le dessus. Ne pas le laisser penser qu'il peut l'affecter.

 **« Pour quelle autre raison une fille comme toi pourrais vouloir jouer avec des hommes ? »** Il était sur le tapis maintenant, à six pas de la jeune femme qui gardait ses distances, reculant à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers elle. **« Quel dommage, vraiment. »** Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. **« Quel gâchis, une si jolie fille. »**

Soudainement, Emma n'était plus là. Spencer avait été remplacé par son second père adoptif, Alan Montgomery, mince avec des lunettes, amical, habitué à jouer à Shoots And Ladders * avec elle. Il avait aussi l'habitude de se faufiler dans sa chambre quand sa femme était au travail ou à la laverie. C'était un homme qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, même si elle avait tenté de l'effacer de sa mémoire à plusieurs occasions. Sept ans et sans défense. Vulnérable. Seule dans sa chambre. Personne pour la croire. Personne pour entendre ses cris.

Emma était de nouveau là. Vingt-et-un an. Armée jusqu'aux dents avec des pistolets et des balles et des munitions autour d'elle. Mais pourtant, elle était encore cette petite fille effrayée et sans échappatoire. Vulnérable. Seule.

 **« Arrêtez. »** Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure, mais son cerveau pouvait seulement ordonner à son corps de bouger pour trouver un endroit sûr.

 **« Et tu le sais aussi. »** Continua Spencer. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était maintenant au centre du tapis jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne butte dans la table. Elle n'avait jamais autant voulu avoir son arme qu'à cet instant, mais elle l'avait laissée à l'arrière du camion, oubliée pour une partie de football. **« Tu sais à quel point tu es jolie et pourtant tu refuses de te donner. »**

 **« Non. »** Emma avait finalement retrouvé sa voix, bien que tremblante. **« Non. »**

 **« Non ? »** Répéta Spencer en retirant son casque, qu'il posa sur une des chaises. **« Non, tu vas te donner à moi ? »**

Elle s'était raidit et le regardait. **« Reculez, Monsieur. »**

 **« Je ne reçois pas d'ordres de ta part. »** Répliqua-t-il dans un grognement. **« C'est plutôt l'inverse. »**

Elle voulut contourner la table, mais au dernier moment, il lui agrippa le bras et la taille pour la plaquer une nouvelle fois contre le meuble, son dos heurtant l'un des coins. Elle cria de douleur et de surprise, mais son instinct prit le dessus, et elle utilisa sa main libre pour le gifler. **« Laissez-moi. »**

Son visage bougea à peine sous son coup. Pendant une seconde, Emma regretta son geste mais l'emprise qu'il avait toujours sur sa taille et le sourire sinistre qu'il affichait furent suffisant à lui faire réaliser qu'elle devait foutre le camp le plus vite possible.

 **« Laissez-moi. »** Répéta-t-elle, plus fort cette fois en le poussant de toutes ses forces avec son bras libre.

Le poing du Général s'écrasa sur son visage dans un bruit sourd lorsque ses phalanges rencontrèrent sa joue, et même si elle avait déjà prit des coups dans le passé, la douleur la heurta de plein fouet. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux, et malgré le vertige, elle riposta. Elle leva le poing mais manqua sa cible quand Spencer la frappa à l'estomac. Elle se plia de douleur et sentit une main lui agripper les cheveux pour la forcer à se redresser. Son cri résonna dans la classe vide alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager. Tout en gardant les jambes fléchies, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou. Il vacilla un moment et avec un grognement, lui fracassa la tête contre la table.

Elle eut le souffle coupé. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud couler de son nez et réalisa qu'elle saignait.

 **« Regarde ce que tu m'oblige à faire. »** Siffla Spencer.

Elle se raidit et se recula, vacillant en tentant rapidement de s'éloigner. **« Ne faites pas ça. »**

 **« Tu t'infliges ça toute seule. »**

Elle le frappa en plein visage, et peut-être était-ce l'adrénaline ou peut-être que les rumeurs selon lesquelles il serait fait de métal étaient vraies, mais le fait est qu'il continuait d'avancer. Il la tint par les épaules, leur corps pressé l'un contre l'autre, et Emma tenta désespérément de le griffer au niveau des yeux mais ne réussit qu'à toucher sa joue et sa mâchoire avant qu'un genou ne heurte sa hanche.

 _Non_ , lui cria une petite voix. Elle s'apprêtait à le frapper une nouvelle fois, mais il lui saisit la main, et dans un mouvement qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible, lui écrasa les doigts dans sa paume. Cette fois, elle cria.

Elle cria quand il la secoua, la poussant contre la table, et dans un mouvement rapide et fluide, la fit se retourner. Il s'appuya contre son dos, et tout ce qu'Emma fut capable de faire fut de déglutir et de se raidir un peu plus lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle contre son oreille.

 **« Tu dois apprendre à suivre les ordres, soldat. Ton _devoir._ »** Emma avait maintenant le visage plaqué contre la table, la main gauche de Spencer la maintenant dans cette position alors qu'avec sa main droite, il caressait sa poitrine, _la tripotait_ , avant de descendre sur sa taille.

Elle se força à se coller contre lui pour essayer de se défaire de son emprise. **« Dégagez. »**

 **« Oh, pas tout de suite. »**

Le sang de la blonde se glaça, et le cri de cette petite fille qui était passé inaperçu résonna dans sa tête.

 **« Non ! »** Sanglota-t-elle, en luttant plus fort pour se libérer, ce qui le fit grogner et lui donna envie de vomir. Elle sentit la bile lui brûler la gorge. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, mais elle pouvait tout ressentir. Il était en train de lui retirer sa ceinture. Il lui écrasa la tête tellement fort qu'elle pu voir des étoiles. Son torse était complètement appuyé contre son dos pour l'empêcher de bouger, et elle aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou sombre et ne jamais en sortir.

 **« Une si jolie fille. »** Murmura Spencer à son oreille.

Il passa ses doigts sur sa hanche dénudée. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta une énième fois de se dégager mais elle sentit ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

 **« Je vous en prie. »** Hoqueta la blonde. Il lui claqua une nouvelle fois la tête contre la table jusqu'à ce que les étoiles dansent devant ses yeux, et dans sa panique, elle entendit un bruit de métal et le son d'une braguette qu'on ouvre.

Tout son corps se raidit, ses yeux se fermèrent, et une chanson passa dans sa tête pour tenter de la distraire de sa peur.

Spencer bougea. Le poids sur son dos disparut. Emma émit un sanglot et dès qu'elle le put, elle s'éloigna rapidement de la table, trébucha, tomba au sol, rampant à quatre pattes jusqu'à un coin de la pièce.

Spencer était à terre, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, les mains levées alors que Kennedy le tenait en joue, son arme pointée entre les yeux du Général. Ken ne bougea pas et parla dans son talkie-walkie, accroché à son épaule. **« Sergent, nous avons un problème à l'école. Un traître dans nos rangs. »**

Emma avait les yeux rivés sur le Général, et même avec un pistolet pointé sur lui, l'homme souriait. Elle tenta de se retourner mais son cerveau refusa d'obéir. Ces yeux la hanteraient pendant des années. Kennedy lui parlait, mais Emma ne l'entendait pas. Ses oreilles sifflaient, elle avait la chair de poule et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle s'était tournée et avait régurgité dans le coin avant que sa tête ne heurte le mur. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les serra, les doigts recouverts de vomi, le menton ensanglanté. Les larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

Kennedy lui fit soudainement face, mais elle ne le vit pas. Cabrera et Neal, qui semblaient écœurés et en colère, relevèrent violemment Spencer par le col de son uniforme. Emma vit son pantalon descendre sur ses hanches. Elle eut un haut de cœur et se griffa les bras, le cou et les jambes pour tenter d'effacer ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais en regardant ses doigts, le sang et la chair coincés sous ses ongles, elle sentit la bile remonter une nouvelle fois.

 **« Emma. »** Chuchota Kennedy. Il tenta de la tenir par les épaules, mais elle le repoussa.

 **« Ne me touche pas ! »** Cria-t-elle.

 **« D'accord. »** Céda le jeune homme doucement en retirant ses mains. **« D'accord. Tout va bien. Tu vas bien. »**

Elle secoua la tête, s'agrippa les cheveux et tira. Elle cacha son visage dans le creux de ses genoux où les larmes imbibèrent son pantalon. **« Arrêtes. »**

Kennedy se pencha vers elle, et si elle avait relevé la tête, elle aurait vu l'expression de son visage, le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour l'homme que l'on traînait en dehors de l'école. Ken avait les yeux brillants de larmes après avoir compris la réalité de la situation. Mais Emma ne le vit pas, et même si elle l'avait vu, tout ce qu'elle aurait été capable de voir aurait été les étoiles dansant devant ses yeux alors que Spencer se collait à elle.

* * *

 ***Shoots And Ladders : Jeu de société pour enfants.**

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Voilà, on espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ça dans les commentaires, on adore vraiment lire vos retours :)**

 **On vous dit à la prochaine et on vous fait plein de bisous !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note d'auteur 1 : Coucou ! Voici enfin la suite qui, on espère, vous plaira :)**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos review, ça nous fait plaisir de voir que vous continuez à prendre du temps pour nous donner vos avis ! Merci aussi de continuer à nous suivre, vous êtes des amours !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnyfresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schultz.**

 **Nous nous excusons d'avance s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

De l'autre côté du monde, à dix mille kilomètres de là, Regina riait, un verre de vin dans les mains, assise confortablement dans le canapé de Tina. Ces soirées entre filles, comme les appelait Ruby, étaient devenues un vrai plaisir pour elle, même si elle s'était montrée réticente au début. C'était David qui s'occupait d'Henry d'habitude, au manoir ou chez les Nolans, mais il avait poliment refuser en raison de son travail d'adjoint au shérif et Kathryn avait détourné les yeux et avalé une quantité importante d'alcool ce soir là. Heureusement pour Regina, Graham avait accepté de le remplacer.

La plupart du temps, elles jouaient les hôtesses à tour de rôle, mais ce soir-là, c'était la chambre de Tina qui était utilisée pour la soirée. La jeune femme était lovée dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées sur l'accoudoir, Kathryn, à plat ventre sur un coussin, partageait le canapé avec Regina. Ruby, quant à elle, était assise sur le sol, adossée au canapé et bavait sur Josh Hartnett qui passait à la télévision.

 **« Kate Beckinsale a vraiment été chanceuse d'avoir été choisie pour ce film. »** Commenta la serveuse, envieuse.

 **« Jouer avec Ben Affleck** _ **et**_ **Josh Hartnett. »** Ajouta Kathryn, en s'éventant de sa main. **« Je me dis que j'ai choisis la mauvaise carrière. »**

Tina gloussa et se redressa pour remplacer sa cannette de bière vite. **« Ce sont eux les chanceux. Vous ne l'avez pas vue dans Underworld ? »**

Regina secoua la tête alors que Tina se dirigeait vers le frigo. **« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit toi qui éduque nos enfants. »**

 **« Je leur donne quelque chose en quoi ils peuvent croire. »** Elle prit sa bière et vint se rassoir, décapsulant sa canette. **« En plus, je les transforme en chanteurs talentueux et en patineurs sur glace. »**

 **« C'est pour le moins contestable. »** Marmonna Ruby, ce qui fit sourire les deux femmes assises sur le canapé.

 **« De vous toutes, j'ai le meilleur travail. »** Reprit Tina. **« Je guide les générations futures. »**

 **« Tu n'es pas une vraie professeur. »** Taquina Ruby, en lui donnant un léger coup de pied, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la jeune femmes accompagné d'un geste qu'elle n'apprendrait à aucun des enfants dont elle avait la garde.

 **« Ugh. »** Grogna Kathryn en levant les bras et en secouant la tête. « **On ne parle pas d'école et on ne parle pas de travail ce soir, s'il-vous-plait. »**

 **« On devrait le suivre un soir. »** Lança Tina en faisant allusion à David.

 **« Je pourrais faire augmenter la paperasse au poste pour qu'il n'ait plus de temps libre à passer en dehors qu'à la maison. »** Ajouta Regina.

 **« Je peux cracher dans sa nourriture. »** Proposa Ruby.

 **« Non. »** Kathryn secoua la tête et se pencha sur la petite table pour prendre un troisième verre de vin rouge. **« Je veux qu'il avoue. »** Dit-elle en vidant la moitié de son verre. « **Et là, je lui prendrait la moitié de tout ce qu'il a. »**

Elles rirent toutes, et Kathryn fit claquer son verre contre la bouteille de Smirnoff * de Ruby.

 **« Ne jamais se mettre à dos un avocat. »** Lança la serveuse.

 **« Mais vous savez ce qui me dérange ? »** Continua Kathryn avant de prendre le temps d'avaler le reste de sa boisson. **« Je me soucie encore de lui. A chaque fois que je sais qu'il part en patrouille, ou quand il rentre à la maison et qu'il s'est déchiré un muscle en pourchassant un de ces délinquants ou même Pongo, je suis toujours inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. »**

 **« Tu es mariée depuis des années. A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? »**

 **« A être un robot sans émotions. »**

 **« Comme moi ? »** Lança Regina.

 **« Comme tu l'étais. »** Taquina la blonde.

 **« Jamais je ne m'infligerais ça. »** Dit Ruby avant de tourner la tête vers Regina et de hausser les épaules en signe d'excuses. **« Sans vouloir t'offenser. »**

La brune fronça les sourcils. **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne pourrais pas faire ce que vous faîtes. Avoir une relation avec quelqu'un comme David qui combat le crime, ou être une femme de soldat. »**

 **« Je ne suis pas- »**

 **« Tu es une femme de soldat. »** L'interrompit Tina.

 **« Tu a peur pour David à Storybrooke. »** Lança Ruby à Kathryn avant de regarder Regina. **« Je n'ose pas imaginer l'inquiétude que tu dois ressentir pour Emma qui est en Irak. »**

« **Tu sors avec August. »** Rétorqua Regina sur la défensive.

 **« Mais il n'est plus en service. »** Répondit doucement la jeune femme.

Regina ne s'était pas attendue au revirement soudain de leur conversation et s'appuya contre les coussins du canapé, pensive. Elle avait toujours trouvé irrationnel le fait d'être tombée amoureuse si vite d'un soldat, d' _Emma_ , mais se l'entendre dire à haute voix, c'était une autre histoire. Un silence embarrassant s'installa entre elles, simplement interrompu par le son de la télévision alors que Josh Hartnett pourchassait Kate Beckinsale autour d'un hangar pour avion. Oui c'était peu orthodoxe, et c'était quelque chose que Regina pensait ne jamais faire. Mais les choses changent.

Ruby posa une main sur sa jambe et Kathryn lui serra le bras, mais ce fut Tina qui posa la question que se posaient la plupart des habitants de Storybrooke. **« Comment est-ce que tu fais ? »** Regina leva un sourcil pour l'inciter à être plus clair. **« Les relations longue-distance, c'est une chose, mais ça -Regina, elle est partie faire la guerre. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas une bataille de 1920 où elle dort dans une tranchée chaque nuit. »** Interrompit Regina d'un air hautain.

 **« Non, mais elle a une cible dans le dos seulement parce qu'elle porte cet uniforme. Et si quelque chose lui arrivait ? »**

 **« C'est un excellent soldat, Miss Bell. »** Cracha Regina sur le même ton qu'elle employait lorsqu'elle enfilait le costume de Mairesse, comme si cela suffisait à faire taire la voix craintive dans sa tête. **« Elle sacrifie tellement de choses pour que vous puissiez avoir le droit d'exprimer vos doutes à son propos. »**

 **« Je ne doute pas d'elle, Regina, je suis simplement réaliste. »**

 **« Tu agis comme si c'était une condamnation à mort. »**

« **Je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas penser à ça. »** Tina était maintenant assise au bord de son fauteuil, parlant au-dessus des têtes de Ruby et de Kathryn, qui s'étaient faites toutes petites alors que les deux jeunes femmes haussaient la voix. **« Je ne doute pas d'elle, et je ne te remet pas en question. Tu es tellement forte, Regina, et je me demande comment toi, de toutes les personnes que je connais, tu as pu faire quelque chose d'aussi fou. »**

 _ **« Fou. »**_ Répéta doucement Regina. Tina grimaça et Kathryn tressaillit. Ruby se dandinait alors que Regina se levait du canapé. **« Tu penses que je suis folle. »**

 **« Pas folle. »** Corrigea Tina, en se levant à son tour. Si la professeur tenait à s'expliquer, elle fut interrompue par le ton cinglant de Regina.

 **« N'était-ce pas fou de prendre la responsabilité de quatre jeunes garçons qui ne font rien d'autre que de vandaliser les magasins et de voler ? »**

Le visage de Tina s'assombrit. **« Ce sont de gentils garçons. »**

 **« Et Emma est un excellent soldat, si ce n'est le meilleur, et je n'apprécie pas que tu salisse son nom. »**

 **« Regina, je n'essaie pas de t'offenser. »**

 **« Oh, tu n'as pas à essayer. »** Elle déposa doucement son verre sur la table et attrapa sa veste et son sac qu'elle avait posé sur le bar.

 **« Eh, aller, on finit de regarder le film. »** Lança Ruby.

Mais Regina ne répondit pas, bien trop énervée pour comprendre le compliment qui se cachait dans ce qu'elle avait prit pour une insulte. Emma reviendrait toujours. Même si c'était dans un mois, une semaine, un jour, elle reviendrait toujours. Elle refusait que cet espoir lui soit enlevé. Pas par quelqu'un qui ne comprenait pas.

 **« Regina, ne t'en vas pas. »** Supplia Kathryn alors que la porte se refermait dans un claquement sourd.

* * *

Malgré leur différent et le silence radio dont avait fait preuve Regina à l'encontre de Tina pendant les deux jours qui avaient suivis, la jeune femme avait envoyé un mail pour annoncer à ses amies qu'elle serait heureuse d'être leur hôte pour leur prochaine soirée. Pourtant, aucune des quatre femmes ne relança le sujet et elles évitèrent les films de guerre. Ruby avait fait la grimace en apprenant qu'elles ne regarderaient pas _Il Faut Sauver Le Soldat Ryan_ , mais elles avaient finalement convenu qu'une Regina distraite était une Regina heureuse.

Regina savait qu'elles étaient curieuses par rapport à sa relation avec Emma, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas dire si elle appréciait ou détestait ça. Elle aimait prétendre qu'Emma était en déplacement, qu'elle était un simple policier vivant dans une autre ville, voyageant de temps à autre. Mais ses craintes, que Tina avait courageusement énoncé à voix haute, avaient prit le dessus à raison de "et si" et de scénarios qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Pendant deux mois, elle s'était battue avec ses incertitudes, et à chaque lettre qu'elle envoyait à Emma sans recevoir aucune réponse, à chaque jour passé sans appel de la part du soldat, Regina devenait un peu plus folle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, ses peurs rejaillissent lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit à trois heures du matin.

 **« Bonjour ma chère. »** Salut Regina, endormie.

« **Comment est-ce que tu savais que c'était moi ? »** Demanda Emma.

 **« Qui d'autre serait assez courageux pour m'appeler au milieu de la nuit ? »**

 **« Je t'ai réveillée. »** Lança la blonde sans pour autant s'en excuser. **« Je sais que ça fait longtemps. Les temps sont … durs. »**

Regina se réinstalla confortablement sur son oreiller, le téléphone pressé contre son oreille et soupira de soulagement en entendant la voix d'Emma. **« Je m'en fiche. »**

Un soupir lourd retentit dans le combiné alors que le soldat soufflait comme si elle voulait expulser le poids d'un fardeau. **« J'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre le son de ta voix. »**

Regina ouvrit doucement les yeux, tous les "et si" et les scénarios traversèrent son esprit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de les chasser. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

 **« Il n'y a rien. »**

 **« Qui est blessé ? »**

 **« Personne. »**

 **« Est-ce que c'est Neal ? »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« Emma. »** Regina se redressa, alluma la lampe de chevet et s'adossa contre la tête de lit. **« Ne me mens pas. »**

Le changement dans la voix de la jeune femme indiqua à Regina qu'elle avait raison.

Emma rit; d'un rire sec, sarcastique et marmonna. **« C'est mieux quand c'est Neal qui le fait. »**

 **« Fait quoi ? »**

Emma renifla. **« Je ne veux pas te le dire. »**

 **« Me dire quoi ? »** Le cœur de Regina battait à tout rompre. Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux : des soldats morts, Emma défigurée -si Emma n'était pas au téléphone, elle aurait probablement imaginé son cadavre abandonné. **« Emma. »**

Un long moment passa et Regina pouvait entendre le vent soufflant au Moyen-Orient, alors que la blonde restait silencieuse. **« Mon Général. »** Dit-elle finalement. **« Il a été muté dans une nouvelle unité. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était en Allemagne ou en Russie ou je ne sais pas quoi. »**

Regina soupira de soulagement et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. **« Est-ce que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? »**

 **« Si. »** Mais c'était seulement un murmure et Regina n'était pas certaine d'avoir compris.

 **« Je ne comprend pas. »** Dit-elle doucement. **« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »**

Un nouveau silence. **« Il y a eu un incident. »** Le cœur de Regina manqua un battement. **« Il y a deux mois. »** Elle se mordit la langue. **« Il, euh, il a fait quelque chose. »**

 **« A qui ? »** Demanda prudemment la brune.

 **« Je crois que tu sais à qui. »** Dit finalement Emma.

 **« Quoi ? »** Hoqueta Regina en se redressant complètement. **« Que- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »**

La marmonnement incohérent au bout du fil fut la seule réponse qu'obtint la brune.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »** Demanda Regina.

 **« Rien- »** Ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, et il y eut un brut étouffé, suivit de reniflements avant que Regina ne puisse de nouveau l'entendre respirer. Avec une toute petite voix que Regina n'aurait jamais associé à Emma puisque la blonde s'était toujours montrée confiante et sans gène, le soldat avoua. « **Il m'a attaquée. »**

 **«** _ **Quoi ?**_ **»** Hurla Regina au risque de réveiller Henry, et avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle était sortie du lit et faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Emma, est-ce qu'il t'a blessée ? »**

 **« Non, j'ai seulement- »** Elle soupira avant d'acquiescer. **« Oui. »**

 **« Quel est son nom et sa division ? »** Demanda Regina.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Le traquer ? »**

 **« Je vais le détruire. »** Promit la brune en se précipitant vers la table de chevet pour attraper une feuille et un stylo.

 **« Ils se sont déjà occupé de lui. »**

 **« Mais pas moi. »**

 **« Regina. »** Supplia Emma.

La brune s'arrêta en entendant le ton désespéré du soldat et déglutit avant de se rassoir au bord de son lit, bien trop grand et vide. **« Est-ce qu'il … quand il- »** Elle prit une grande inspiration. **« Est-ce qu'il t'a** _ **blessée**_ **? »**

 **« Non. »** Tenta de la rassurer Emma de manière peu convaincante. « **Bien qu'il est essayé. »**

 **« Et il est toujours vivant ? »** Grogna Regina en serrant la mâchoire.

 **« Je sais. »** Dit Emma d'une voix plate.

 **« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrée ? Pourquoi ne t'ont-ils pas renvoyée à la maison ? »**

 **« Je suis toujours capable de tirer. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas drôle. »**

 **« Je n'essayais pas de l'être. »**

Une larme roula sur la joue de Regina et elle ferma les yeux, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour freiner son imagination. Emma blessée. Emma vulnérable. Emma brisée. **« Mon amour. »** Dit-elle doucement. _**« Je suis tellement désolée. »**_

Un hoquet résonna au travers du téléphone alors que le soldat prenait un moment pour inspirer et expirer, mais malgré ses efforts, Regina pouvait clairement l'entendre. Emma pleurait.

 **« Emma. »** Lança doucement Regina. **« Ce n'était pas de ta faute, d'accord ? Tu n'as rien fais de mal. »**

La brune pinça les lèvres alors qu'Emma continuait de pleurer, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Regina se sentait impuissante lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Emma. Des millions de kilomètres, c'était toujours à l'autre bout du monde peu importait combien elle se souciait de la jeune femme. Mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Regina de rester assise et de regarder faire. Plus maintenant. **« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »** Demanda-t-elle, désespérée.

Elle entendit le soldat rire. **« Sois là. Sois là quand je rentrerais. S'il-te-plaît. »**

 **« Tu sais que je serais là. »** Répondit Regina, les yeux débordant de larmes.

 **« Est-ce- est-ce que tu pourrais seulement parler ? »** Balbutia la blonde. **« J'ai vraiment besoin d'entendre le son de ta voix. »**

Regina acquiesça et se rallongea dans son lit, tremblotante, la tête posée sur son oreiller alors qu'elle pressait le téléphone contre son oreille. **« Quand j'avais quinze ans, ma mère s'est mise en colère contre moi parce que je n'avais pas eu la meilleure note pour un devoir de littérature. A dire vrai, je n'avais même pas lu le livre en entier parce que j'avais une compétition équestre le mois suivant et que j'étais convaincue d'être sélectionnée pour les Jeux Olympiques une fois que j'aurais dix-huit ans. »**

 **« Tu pourrais probablement le faire maintenant. »**

Regina haussa les épaules même si personne n'était là pour le voir. **« Elle n'a jamais supporté ce rêve, alors j'ai refusé de dîner avec elle. J'étais morte de faim à minuit. Je me suis faufilée dans les escaliers pour aller à la cuisine et j'ai vu mon père, assis devant la cheminée, buvant un Mojito et lisant un livre. Il m'a regardé, s'est levé et m'a conduite jusqu'à la cuisine pour m'apprendre à faire des Habaneros *. »**

 **« Ton père avait l'air super. »**

 **« Il l'était. Il t'aurait adorée. »** Dit tendrement Regina. **« Je t'apprendrais. »**

 **« M'apprendrait quoi ? »**

 **« Comment les faire quand tu rentreras. »**

 **« Et si je brûle la cuisine ? »**

 **« Alors tu dormiras sur le canapé. »**

Emma ri, le ton de sa voix était plus léger. **« Continues de parler. »**

 **« J'ai amené Henry au parc aujourd'hui, et il a vu des enfants sur leurs bicyclettes. Il a regardé la sienne et a demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait des lumières... »**

* * *

Bien qu'elles essayèrent, il ne leur était pas possible de rester au téléphone pour toujours; alors quand Emma soupira pendant la troisième histoire de Regina pour lui dire qu'elle devait y aller, Regina se contenta d'acquiescer et murmura qu'elle comprenait avant d'interrompre Emma avec un doux "Je t'aime". La blonde lui assura qu'elle l'aimait aussi, et, avec la promesse de rentrer saine et sauve, elles raccrochèrent.

Le silence emplit la pièce et Regina ne put s'empêcher de rester allongée, repassant la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le soldat en serrant et desserrant les poings de colère, de frustration et de peur. Pour une femme ayant le contrôle sur tout, de ses tenues aux collations de son fils, le fait d'avoir Emma dans sa vie, variable déjà imprévisible, l'empêcher d'avoir le recul qu'elle pensait posséder.

Emma avait été blessée et Regina ne pouvait rien y faire.

Alors, elle resta éveillée en pensant constamment à la jeune femme, essayant désespérément de se rassurer sur le fait qu'Emma était vivante et que rien de réellement horrible n'était arrivé, mais c'était faux et elle le savait. Les blessures psychologiques étaient déjà présentes et elles s'étaient agrandies. Et tout ce que Regina pouvait faire, c'était de rester allongée dans son lit.

Le soleil s'était levé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et lorsqu'elle regarda le réveil qui affichait six heures trente, elle se leva comme en pilote automatique parce que si son esprit dérivait trop sur Emma, alors elle se retrouverait engagée dans l'armée à la recherche de ce connard de Général pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Henry s'était montré suffisamment distrayant en lui racontant ses rêves remplis de super héros, d'immeubles en feu, de damoiselles en détresse et de vilains. Elle sourit en constatant son imagination et déposa un baiser sur le front du petit garçon avant de lui servir une assiette de pancakes aux pépites de chocolat.

Sa détermination faiblit quand elle le déposa à la garderie et qu'il se mit à courir pour jouer avec ses camarades de classe. Regina resta debout au portail et le regarda s'amuser jusqu'à ce que Tina et les autres professeurs ne leur dise qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elle l'appela et il se précipita vers elle pour recevoir un baiser et un long câlin dont il se défit en riant parce qu'il était le seul enfant à l'extérieur et que c'était le jour d'art et de création. Elle le lâcha à contre-cœur avant de croiser le regard de Tina qui les observait curieusement. Au moment où la professeur fit un pas vers elle, Regina se redressa, défroissa son blazer et se dirigea vers sa voiture tout en sachant que Tina la suivait du regard.

Elle avait beau essayer, les rapports de budget qu'elle tenait devant elle ne suffisaient pas à lui faire oublier l'appel téléphonique d'Emma de la nuit précédente. Alors, elle demanda à sa secrétaire de libérer son emploi du temps, se barricada dans son bureau et passa la journée à faire des recherches : _Déploiements et retour des soldats; Localisation des soldats à l'étranger_ , et avec réticence: _Harcèlement sexuel dans l'armée_.

Ce qu'elle trouva lui coupa le souffle et son imagination démarra au quart de tour. Comparé aux hommes, les femmes soldats avaient plus de chances d'être harcelées par un de leurs camarades que d'être tuées au combat. Trois fois plus de chances en fait. Le nombre d'incidents reportés stupéfia Regina, mais le fait que les sanctions étaient largement inférieures la mit hors d'elle.

Seigneur, qu'est-ce devait traverser Emma là-bas ? Elle ferma la fenêtre d'Internet, incapable de lire plus de statistiques ou de cas d'incidents sans imaginer Emma victime de tout ça.

Regina avait toujours associé le courage avec Emma, et le fait que la blonde soit une femme soldat, déployée qui plus est, apportait un nouveau sens à ce mot. Regina se promit que lorsqu'elle rentrerait à la maison, elle trouverait un moyen de la faire rester. Bon sang, elle lui tirerait dans le pied ou lui briserait les doigts si elle devait en arriver là. Une chose était sûre : elle n'y retournerait pas.

Sa montre bipa, l'avertissant qu'il était l'heure d'aller chercher Henry. Sa journée de recherches avait jeté de l'huile sur le feu. Alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'à la garderie, oubliant complètement sa voiture, elle repensa aux statistiques qu'elle avait lues : presque cinquante pour cent des femmes ne rapportaient pas les incidents par peur de représailles, quatre-vingt pour cent des accusés n'étaient pas inquiétés, alors qu'il s'agissait le plus souvent de cas de viols.

Regina eut un haut le cœur.

 **« Regina ? »** Tina passa une main devant le visage de la brune, et la Mairesse cligna des yeux, remarquant qu'elle était arrivée à la garderie et que Tina tenait Henry par la main. Le reste de la cour était vide depuis que Regina était arrivée, perdue dans ses pensées pendant si longtemps. **« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »**

Regina acquiesça mais ses yeux étaient vitreux et elle attira Henry vers elle, l'air désespéré. **« Tout va bien. »**

La professeur leva la tête. **« Est-ce que tu veux entrer et voir la création qu'Henry a fait aujourd'hui ? »**

 **« Oui, maman ! »** Henry tira la manche de Regina et elle se contenta de les suivre jusqu'à la garderie et jusqu'à sa classe.

Il changea ses chaussures pour des pantoufles et pendit son sac à dos au crochet portant son prénom. Il courut jusqu'à un coin de la pièce où se trouvait un théâtre de marionnettes miniature fait main avec, en face, une table jonché de marionnettes. Les poupées portaient des tee-shirt bleus, verts et rouges, leurs visages couleur pêche, marron et même bleus, avec des cheveux de ficelles et des yeux en plastiques séchaient après que les enfants aient utilisé glue et paillettes.

Regina suivit Henry jusqu'à la table et s'accroupit quand il se pencha, attrapa celle qui se trouvait au bord avant de la lui tendre fièrement.

Son visage s'adoucit en voyant la marionnette. Elle portait un tee-shirt vert, avait les cheveux en ficelle jaune, portait une casquette verte et représentait clairement Emma, mais les paillettes qu'il avait ajouté autour de son cou pour symboliser les plaques d'identité militaire fit sourire Regina qui prit délicatement la poupée dans ses mains. **« Tu l'as faite pour Emma ? »**

 **« Uh huh. »** Répondit fièrement le petit garçon.

Et avant que Regina ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors que les émotions qu'elle retenait depuis trois heures du matin détruisaient le mur qu'elle avait construit pour les contenir. **« Elle va l'adorer. »** Hoqueta la jeune femme en s'essuyant les yeux.

Henry fit la grimace. **« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »**

 **« Non, chéri, je l'adore. »** Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle, retenant de nouvelles larmes.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? »**

Ça semblait fou, vraiment, de tenir la marionnette d'Emma et de prier de toute ses forces pour qu'elle se transforme en la femme qu'elle aimait, mais Regina essaya. Elle secoua la tête. **« C'est juste que je l'aime tellement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne ferais pas un dessin de la marionnette à Emma pour qu'on puisse lui envoyer ce soir ? »**

Henry acquiesça et se précipita vers une autre table, saisit un pot de crayons de couleurs et prit une feuille de papier. Il ne remarqua pas les larmes qui continuaient de rouler sur les joues de sa mère qui tenait toujours la marionnette dans ses mains. Les paillettes sur sa poitrine n'étaient pas sèches et il faudrait probablement plusieurs lavages avant que Regina ne se débarrasse de celles collées sur son blazer, mais elle s'en fichait. Parce qu'elle était là, avec Henry qui dessinait. Elle pensait à Emma, et lui écrivait pendant que la blonde était à l'étranger, se faisant-

 **« Hey. »** Tina s'accroupit face à elle, l'aida à se relever et l'amena dans un coin, loin des oreilles attentives d'Henry. **« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »**

Regina essuya ses joues de sa main libre, parsemant de paillettes son visage. **« Rien. »**

 **« Ne me dis pas ça. C'est aussi mon amie. »** Lui rappela Tina.

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau, accompagnées cette fois de sanglots parcourant le corps de Regina. Elle tomba dans les bras de son amie, Henry toujours distrait par son dessin, alors que Tina l'étreignait.

 **« Est-ce qu'elle est ... »** Commença Tina.

Regina secoua la tête et retint un nouveau sanglot, laissant son amie la soutenir alors qu'elle regardait la ville par la fenêtre, avec ses rues, sa mairie et son commissariat. Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle n'eut pas le temps de l'essuyer qu'elle tomba sur le tapis où la couleur jaune du bus scolaire s'assombrit.

 **« C'est tellement dur. »** Craqua Regina d'une voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis ses dix-huit ans. **« C'est** _ **tellement**_ **dur. »**

 **« Regina, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »** Murmura Tina.

Mais la brune continua de secouer la tête, sanglotant doucement contre l'épaule de la professeur murmurant cette même phrase encore et encore.

* * *

 **12 Octobre 2005 – Camp Victory, Irak**

 **« Tu crois que ce sac de frappe est vivant ? »** Demanda Frederick, assis sur le capot d'un camion.

 **« Non. »** Répondit Kennedy en regardant tristement Emma frapper le sac. C'était devenu une habitude environ une semaine après le départ de Spencer.

Pendant quatre mois, dès lors qu'elle en avait l'opportunité, Emma se cachait au camp d'entraînement où les sacs de frappe, poires de vitesse *, et même un Première Classe avaient subit ses coups. Quand ils étaient sur le terrain, elle passait la plupart de son temps à repousser ses limites ou à agir de manière imprudente. Elle n'en parlait jamais. Elle se contentait de marcher habillée de son pantalon cargo et d'un débardeur, et commençait à s'entraîner avant que ça ne devienne quelque chose de personnel. Un jour, Jones s'était avancé vers elle et lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour effrayer Spencer au point qu'il s'en aille, et pour toute réponse, Emma lui avait cassé le nez. Ils l'avaient obligée à en parler en la menaçant de faire un rapport, mais ça ne l'avait pas dissuadée pour autant.

Seul Neal était assez privilégié pour être autorisé à lui laisser un paquet de gazes sur son lit, à lui rappeler de manger, ou même à lui parler. Mais quelque chose s'était brisé à l'intérieur d'Emma, et tout le monde le savait.

Ken et Fred continuaient de la regarder. _Coup de poing remontant, coup de genou dans les côtes, direct du gauche, direct du gauche, crochet du droit._

Ken secoua la tête, sortit une cigarette, l'alluma et prit une longue bouffée. **« Elle ne devrait pas être ici. »**

 **« Est-ce que tu viens réellement de dire ça après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

 **« Ce que je dis c'est qu'elle a autant le droit de rentrer chez elle qu'un gars qui se serait fait exploser un bras sur le terrain. »** Lança le jeune soldat.

Emma cria, frappant le sac de toutes ses forces, et de là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient voir les bandages recouvrant ses phalanges se teinter de rouge. Une rafale de coups de pied suivirent avant que la jeune femme ne laisse aller contre le sac, l'entourant de ses bras.

 **« Elle va se faire tuer. »** Murmura Ken d'une voix sombre. Fred ne répondit pas mais la grimace qui apparut sur son visage lui fit comprendre qu'il était d'accord avec lui.

 **« Est-ce que vous ne devriez pas faire quelque chose, tous les deux ? »** Gronda Cabrera. Il tira Frederick du capot et poussa les deux jeunes soldats hors du terrain d'entraînement.

Ils s'éloignèrent et Ken lança un dernier regard vers la jeune femme avant de jeter sa cigarette au sol et de l'écraser.

Cabrera s'avança dans le terrain et appela Emma avant d'arriver à sa hauteur. Elle sursautait souvent au moindre contact et il ne voulait pas subir le même sort que certains sacs de frappe. Elle se tourna soudainement, toujours méfiante, mais repoussa le sac, le gardant entre eux. Son regard était prudent, son pied gauche avancé prêt à frapper accompagné de son crochet du droit; pourtant, ses yeux bougeaient constamment, comme s'ils cherchaient toutes les échappatoires du terrain ouvert.

Les bleus sur son visage datant de cette nuit-là avaient disparus, mais les cicatrices ne s'effacent pas. Cabrera était un soldat endurci. Il ne disait pas grand chose à ses hommes, juste assez pour qu'ils obéissent, et même s'il avait perdus des camarades dans des attaques ou lors de simples patrouilles, il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir abandonné un de ses meilleurs soldats. Jusqu'à maintenant.

 **« Courrier. »** S'expliqua-t-il en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir plusieurs enveloppes.

Elle se relaxa immédiatement, son regard se posa sur les lettres comme si elles représentaient son ticket d'or pour visiter la chocolaterie. Toujours sur ses gardes, elle se pencha et tendit la main. Elle veillait à ne plus toucher personne, et elle n'allait pas recommencer maintenant. **« Merci. »** Murmura la blonde quand Cabrera laissa tomber le courrier au creux de sa main.

 **« Et Swan ? »**

 **« Oui Monsieur ? »**

 **« Tu rentres chez toi le mois prochain. »**

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, les yeux d'Emma brillèrent pour autre chose que pour le courrier. Ses lèvres ne se fendirent pas d'un sourire, et elle ne sauta pas d'excitation, mais ses yeux verts qui étaient devenus ternes au cours des mois passés s'illuminèrent quand elle entendit ses mots.

 **« Merci, Monsieur. »** Marmonna-t-elle.

* * *

Emma fit un pas en arrière et serra les lettres contre sa poitrine quand Cabrera hocha la tête, la congédiant. Après avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil à Cabrera qui la regardait s'éloigner, elle prit rapidement la direction de sa tente et s'assit sur son lit.

Ses doigts tremblaient d'avoir étaient trop utilisés pendant ses séances d'entraînement intensives et d'excitation alors que l'écriture de Regina lui souriait, lui faisant reprendre ses esprits. S'il y avait une chose de bien dans ce monde, c'était certainement toutes ces lettres, un rappel qu'elle était aimée, qu'elle manquait à quelqu'un. Elle glissa un doigt sous le rabat de la première enveloppe et sourit doucement lorsque deux photographies glissèrent : une d'Henry, soigneusement coiffé bien que ses cheveux soient trop longs pour sa mère, son sac à dos à ses pieds d'où sortait légèrement Rexy Junior dans une pose adorable. Dans son jean et son tee-shirt, il avait l'air d'un petit homme, souriant vers l'objectif, le pouce en l'air. La seconde photographie était de lui et de Regina, accroupie près de son fils alors qu'ils posaient devant la grande porte de l'école de Storybrooke. Regina avec son sourire radieux identique à celui d'Henry.

Son premier jour d'école.

Une larme tomba sur l'enveloppe, et Emma réalisa qu'elle pleurait. Elle manquait tellement de choses, mais pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas exclue.

Elle garda les photographies sur ses genoux et ouvrit la lettre.

 _6 Septembre 2005_

 _Bonjour mon amour,_

 _Je n'avais jamais réalisé que tu étais la voix de la raison jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai emmené Henry à la maternelle et j'ai été jetée dehors quand j'ai voulu rester toute la journée. Je pouvais presque t'entendre me dire que tout allait bien, et qu'on irait le cherchait plus tard. Plus tard, c'est bien trop long. J'ai prit beaucoup trop de photos pour toutes te les envoyer, alors tu verras chaque minutes de son premier jour d'école quand tu rentreras._

 _Mais je ne suis plus du tout moi-même. Tu es à l'étranger et Henry est à l'école, et apparemment j'ai raté la présentation de la zone de restriction de la ville, mais je m'en fiche. Vous me manquez tellement tous les deux._

 _Ce n'est pas tellement différent que quand il était à la garderie. Pas du tout. Pas vraiment. Mais c'est l'école. On ne peut pas aller le chercher pour la journée parce que je t'ai convaincue d'aller monter à cheval même si tu insiste sur le fait que la maternelle reste optionnelle. Ça a ses avantages. Tu seras contente qu'il y soit._

 _Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de ce qui est arrivé, et je sais que tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense, mais n'oublie pas que tu es en sécurité là-bas, et que tu as un foyer ici, et si tu penses que c'est plus facile de ne plus en parler, alors je te soutiendrais._

 _Nous attendons ton retour à la maison._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Regina._

Elle sourit en lisant la lettre malgré le nœud qui s'était formé au creux de son estomac. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder secret ce que lui avait fait Spencer, et même si son équipe l'avait occupée loin du téléphone (parce que l'écrire, ce serait l'immortaliser sur papier et c'était trop pour elle), quand Emma avait appelé Regina cette nuit-là, elle avait quelqu'un avec qui pleurer, quelqu'un qui la soutenait et qui lui répétait que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Regina avait été très claire sur le fait qu'elle voulait que le Général soit enfermé dans la prison de la baie de Guantanamo, mais Emma l'en avait dissuadée, et la brune s'était, une fois encore, montrée patiente. Regina continuait de lui envoyer des lettres, des photographies et des dessins qui lui permettait de tout oublier pendant un instant, et elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de rentrer. Elle pensa soudainement à quelque chose.

Elle serait rentrée pour Noël.

Si Regina pouvait essayer de maintenir un semblant de normalité, alors Emma le pouvait elle aussi, et déjà, un plan se formait dans son esprit. Elle prit un moment pour regarder la photographie de sa famille, déposa un baiser sur leurs visages avant de la remettre dans l'enveloppe avec la lettre et de cacher le tout dans son sac. Elle en sortit ensuite un bloc note et un stylo et attrapa un livre, l'utilisant comme bureau alors qu'elle se penchait sur le papier.

 _ **12 Octobre 2005**_

 _ **Comment cela se fait-il que tu ai le droit de m'appeller "mon amour" alors que quand je t'appelle "bébé", c'est comme si je venais de libérer les enfers ? Un nouveau surnom est à l'ordre du jour, choupette, bien que joli cœur fasse l'affaire.**_

 _ **Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Henry de grandit aussi vite ? Il m'avait promit de ne pas le**_ _ **faire. Il paraît tellement grand sur les photos. Il t'arrive à la taille maintenant. Et pour information, la maternelle est optionnelle. On s'amusera bien plus de toute façon.**_

 _ **Je sais que tu le feras. J'apprécie ton geste et je t'aime pour ça, mais je voudrais juste essayer d'oublier. On m'a déjà dit que ce n'était pas la meilleure des options, mais je suis en train de me renseigner pour être déployée près des États-Unis pour le reste de mon service, alors tout ira bien.**_

 _ **En parlant des États-Unis, je rentre bientôt. Peut-être pour la Nouvelle Année, ou mi-février. Garde ta journée de libre pour la Saint-Valentin. Et la nuit aussi.**_

 _ **Fais un énorme câlin et un gros bisou de ma part à Henry et assures-toi qu'il fasse ses devoirs et qu'il protége ses petits camarades. J'ai un câlin et un bisou pour toi aussi.**_

 _ **Je t'aime.**_

 _ **Emma.**_

Elle nota son prénom juste avant que Neal n'entre dans la tente, faisant signe de la tête pour lui signaler sa présence. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté du sien et appliqua de la crème sur la brûlure de sa main. Les mois de traitement avaient minimisé la cicatrice. **« Est-ce que tu es au courant ? »**

 **« De quoi ? »** Demanda la blonde en plaçant la lettre dans l'enveloppe avant de la cacheter.

 **« Ils parlent de déplacer un prisonnier dangereux à travers le pays et on est assignés pour le job. »**

Emma leva les yeux. **« Encore du babysitting ? »**

 **« Au milieu d'un champ de mines avec les balles qui sifflent au-dessus de nos têtes alors que de l'autre côté, ils tentent de récupérer leur prisonnier. »**

 **« Tu as recommencé à regarder SWAT ? »**

 **« Michelle Rodriguez est canon, ok ? »**

 **« Et gay. »**

 **« Pas possible. »** Lança le jeune homme, stupéfait. **« Tu as un radar pour les gays ou quoi ? »**

La blonde sourit et secoua la tête. **« Ça va nous prendre quoi ? Deux semaines ? »**

Neal acquiesça. « **Ils prévoient ça début Novembre. Ils veulent nous débriefer, nous montrer l'itinéraire et nous préparer aux menaces. »**

 **« Tu crois que ce gars c'est Osama ? »**

 **« Peut-être son bras droit. »** Répondit Neal en haussant les épaules.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva du lit. **« Ce sera ma dernière mission avant que je rentre. »**

Neal sourit et reboucha le tube de crème. **« On sera de retour pour le repas de Noël. »**

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Emma sourit pour autre chose que pour des lettres. **« On va tout faire pour. »**

* * *

 **28 Décembre 2005 – Storybrooke, Maine**

Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air ce Noël que Regina n'arrivait pas a identifier. C'était peut-être la fête de Noël qui se déroulait sans encombre pour une fois. Henry s'était assis sur les genoux du Père-Noël sans pleurer et ils avaient pu faire une photo correcte. Ou c'était peut-être la neige qui tombait finalement, recouvrant les trottoirs d'une fine pellicule blanche ce qui avait permis à Henry de convaincre sa mère de sortir et de faire des anges de neige, bien qu'elle l'ai vite repéré quand il avait tenté de manger les flocons. C'était peut-être l'expression sur le visage d'Henry quand il avait vu le cadeau d'Emma sous le sapin de Noël décoré aux couleurs des Quatre Fantastiques (parce que Regina avait fait ses recherches et finalement compris qui était Sue Storm ) Il avait fouillé toute la maison pour trouver la blonde, et quand Henry lui avait demandé où est-ce qu'elle était, Regina lui avait répondu qu'elle était au travail mais que le Père-Noël avait un cadeau spécial à livrer. C'était la vérité, d'une certaine manière, et la surprise qu'il aurait dans les prochains mois lorsque Emma reviendrait valait le coup d'attendre.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Regina était particulièrement excitée pendant cette période de l'année. Emma rentrerait bientôt. Dans quarante-huit jours pour être exact. Elle comptait les jours jusqu'à l'arrivée du soldat, et la brune avait déjà trouvé le cadeau idéal. Que ce soit pour Noël ou pour la Saint-Valentin, Regina était certaine qu'Emma l'adorerait.

Un album photo avec les photographies et les souvenirs du temps qu'elles avaient passé séparées. Regina savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas raconter à Emma tous les petits détails dans ses lettres, mais l'album photo lui permettrait de se racheter. Elle avait prévu d'y mettre les photos de Noël qu'elle avait déjà imprimé et de faire graver sur DVD le concert d'Henry de l'été dernier et son premier concert de Noël.

Elle avait tellement hâte.

 **« Maman ! »** Appela Henry de la cuisine où il était censé mettre son tablier. Regina délaissa son collage pour aller retrouver son fils qui était déjà agenouillé sur un des tabourets et tentait d'ouvrir un paquet de farine. **« Ça ne marche pas. »**

 **« Voyons voir ces muscles. »** Il sourit et essaya de plier le bras comme le lui avait apprit Oncle August, laissant apparaître son petit muscle. « **Bien. »** Lança Regina. **« Tu seras bientôt plus fort qu'August. »**

Ensemble, ils ouvrirent le paquet et un peu de farine tomba sur le plan de travail.

 **« Est-ce qu'on peut faire beaucoup de cookies ? »**

 **« Beaucoup ? »** S'exclama Regina. **« Je ne pense pas que ton ventre puisse le supporter. »**

 **« Si ! »** Contredit Henry. **« Et Oncle August va arriver et Tante Ruby et Tante Kat et Monsieur David. »**

Regina se retint de sourire lorsque Henry insista sur le fait que David était un simple monsieur et qu'il ne faisait pas partie de leur famille improvisée. Elle posa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de faire preuve de logique. Elle pouvait déjà entendre Emma lui dire : **« Il ne sera enfant qu'une seule fois, Regina. Laisse-lui ses cookies. »**

 **« Je suppose que tu as raison, mais tu devras manger tous tes légumes au dîner. »**

Il fit la moue et sembla réfléchir au marché qu'elle lui proposait. **« Seulement les carottes ? »**

 **« Tout. »**

 **« Les carottes et le maïs. »**

 **« Tout, mais je peux faire une exception pour le choux-fleur. »**

 **« D'accord. »**

Le petit garçon se retourna vers le plan de travail, enfouissant déjà le doseur dans la sachet avant de reverser le tout dans le mixeur. Ensemble, ils préparèrent la pâte à cookies, et le cœur de Regina se gonfla de fierté lorsqu'elle vit son fils être aussi indépendant. Mise à part allumer la cuisinière et mettre les cookies dans le four, Henry avait fait le plus gros du travail lui-même ou légèrement guidé par sa mère. Il avait même commencé à découper les cookies quand il avait vu Regina créer des biscuits en forme de sapin de Noël et de bonhomme de neige.

Dès lors que les cookies furent dans le four, son petit prince l'avait aidée à tout nettoyer, amenant les ustensiles de cuisine et la vaisselle salle dans l'évier rempli d'eau savonneuse.

Les cookies n'étaient pas encore prêts quand ils eurent fini de nettoyer. Henry avait choisit de s'asseoir contre le comptoir pour regarder cuire les biscuits quand on frappa à la porte. Regina prévint Henry de ne pas toucher au four, retira son tablier et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge en passant.

Tina était partie rendre visite à sa famille et les Nolans ne devaient pas arriver avant demain. Pendant une seconde, Regina imagina ouvrir la porte, trouvant le soldat sur le seuil, souriant, les valises à ses pieds. Regina savait qu'Emma était capable de lui avoir menti pour lui faire la surprise. Mais elle refoula ce sentiment quand elle tourna la poignée parce que si elle se donnait de faux espoirs, trouvant quelqu'un d'autre sur le seuil de sa porte, la déception serait trop grande.

Ce n'était pas Emma. Ce n'était pas Tina, ni les Nolans, ni même Ruby.

Elle retint la porte quand elle vit un homme portant l'uniforme militaire, une médaille accrochée à la poche droite de sa veste et son rang cousu sur son avant-bras. Le côté gauche de son visage était brûlé juste sous son menton et continuait le long de son cou, et il avait le bras dans une écharpe. Regina aimait penser qu'elle connaissait tout le monde dans cette ville, au moins leurs visages, mais cet homme lui était complètement étranger. **« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »**

Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, puis retira sa casquette. **« Bonjour Madame. Êtes-vous Regina Mills ? »**

Elle fronça les sourcils et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. **« C'est pour quoi ? »**

Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais il fut distrait par le bruit de pas dans la neige derrière lui. Regina regarda à travers lui et vit August, habillé du même uniforme et malgré la distance, elle vit son air grave. **« August ? »**

 **« Regina. »** Dit-il doucement quand il atteint le porche. Même s'il ne montrait aucune émotion, ses yeux rougis ne laissaient aucun doute.

Son estomac se noua et elle eut la gorge sèche. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

L'homme à la brûlure baissa le regard avant de relever les yeux et de fixer Regina. La jeune femme voulut éviter son regard et vit que la brûlure s'étendait jusqu'à sa main gauche. Il cligna des yeux. **« J'ai l'immense regret ... »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« … de vous informer... »**

 _ **« Arrêtez. »**_

 **« Regina. »**

 **« … que le Caporal Emma Swan... »**

Regina secoua la tête et tenta de refermer la porte, mais August fut plus rapide et la prit par les épaules. Les sanglots déchirèrent son corps avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

L'homme ferma les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue, dévalant les crevasses que la brûlure avait laissé sur sa peau. **« ...est une victime de guerre. »**

* * *

 *** Smirnoff : Marque de Vodka.**

 *** Habaneros : Piments Mexicains**

 *** Poires de vitesse : Accessoires pour les entraînements de boxe.**

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Oh, un cliffhanger ! La violence ne résout rien alors posez ces cailloux...**

 **Est-ce que vous avez toujours envie de nous donner vos avis ? En tout cas, nous, on va quitter le pays pendant quelques temps... A bientôt. On vous aime :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note d'auteur 1 : Coucou ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, il y a bien un nouveau chapitre xD Bon on espère que vous vous êtes remis de vos émotions mais malheureusement c'est loin d'être terminé... Bon plus sérieusement, nous vous remercions infiniment pour toutes vos reviews. Vous nous avez bien fait rire en tout cas x) Merci également aux Guests (Angy, Manon et Emy) et à ceux qui nous ont suivi et mis en favoris !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnyfresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schultz.**

 **Nous nous excusons d'avance s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **« Un pour toi. »** Henry déposa un cookie sur une serviette en face d'August avant d'en attraper une pleine poignée pour lui. **« Et un pour moi. »**

Il essaya de sourire, vraiment, mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Pas en sachant Regina dans son bureau, sanglotant, probablement abattue, peut-être même en colère après que Neal lui ait expliqué la situation. August connaissait ce sentiment. C'était comme être jeté au milieu de l'Arctique en plein hiver et de devoir nager à travers l'obscurité glacée seulement pour sentir la vie s'échapper avant d'avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

On lui avait apprit la nouvelle cinq jours auparavant, le laissant dans l'effroi. Et seul. Comment allait-il l'annoncer à Regina ? Il arrivait à peine à sortir la tête de l'eau. Il entraînerait la brune avec lui et aucun d'entre eux n'avait de gilet de sauvetage.

Mais un malheur n'arrive jamais seul.

August avait décroché le téléphone une heure après avoir reprit ses esprits, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Un appel téléphonique ? Même lui n'était pas si cruel. Il devait se rendre dans le Maine de toute façon, mais ce ne devait pas être pour cette raison. Pas pour _ça_. Seigneur, quel meilleur moyen de passer les fêtes de fin d'année qu'en étant dévasté. Neal lui avait demandé d'attendre quelques jours. C'était à lui d'annoncer la nouvelle. August lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'approuvait pas sa décision et lui avait demandé comment il réagirait si quelqu'un avait attendu pour lui dire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Tamara, comment il réagirait si on lui annonçait l'arrivée de sa fille des jours après sa naissance. Neal n'avait rien répondu, mais August n'avouerait jamais être reconnaissant pour ces quelques jours où il avait pu accepter l'évidence : Emma était partie.

Noël était arrivé et le coup de téléphone des Mills pour le réveillon était resté sans réponse, seulement un bref SMS pour leur dire qu'il était occupé, mais qu'il venait toujours. Avec des cadeaux, de la tristesse et une nouvelle terrible. Il noya son chagrin dans une bouteille de Jack en espérant que la nuit dure éternellement pour ne pas voir l'horreur sur le visage de Regina.

Il avait eu raison.

Aucune quantité de whisky ne lui ferait oublier les sanglots de Regina alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, sentant les soubresauts de ses épaules contre sa poitrine et sa voix se briser en quelques minutes.

Il avait fallut presque une heure pour la calmer suffisamment et pour la faire rentrer, et encore trente minutes pour la convaincre de parler à Neal. Elle leur avait crié dessus, leur avait demandé de quitter sa maison, de dégager hors de sa vue, mais quand Henry s'était précipité vers eux parce que les cookies avaient finis de cuire et avait crié "Oncle August est arrivé !", elle s'était de nouveau effondrée.

 **« Tu vas le manger, Oncle August ? »** Demanda Henry, avec une moustache de lait, en pointant le cookie qu'August n'avait pas touché, alors qu'il ne restait que quelques miettes dans l'assiette du petit garçon.

August secoua la tête et fit glisser son cookie vers l'enfant. **« Il est tout à toi. »**

Henry croqua avidement dans le biscuit, sans se douter du chagrin de sa mère, dans la pièce d'à côté.

* * *

Neal regarda Regina se servir un autre verre de whisky, son troisième depuis qu'elle était entrée dans son bureau. Elle lança un regard vers le canapé où ils étaient assis et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées avant de fermer les yeux et de vider son verre d'une seule gorgée. Neal ne serait pas contre le fait de s'en servir un. Vu l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait, il pourrait aisément boire la moitié de la bouteille. Il se reprit. Elle aurait fait ça pour lui, alors il pouvait faire ça pour elle.

Elle prit la carafe, se servit un quatrième verre mais renversa un peu de whisky sur la table. Elle aurait du s'en préoccuper vu la qualité du bois dans lequel était fait le meuble. Au lieu de ça, elle leva son verre et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Il pensa à briser le silence, lui dire qu'elle devrait ralentir, mais qui était-il pour lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire après avoir apprit une nouvelle si terrible ? Elle regardait le fond de son verre et évitait son regard. Son cou était tendu, la veine son son front, saillante, et son dos, raidit. Neal savait qu'elle luttait pour ne pas s'effondrer une nouvelle fois. Il lui était plus ou moins étranger, se tenait devant elle, et était porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Sa détermination faiblit, à chaque clignement d'yeux elle souhaitait remonter le temps, mais elle tenta de rester forte. Il la respectait pour ça.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »** La voix de Regina était enrouée, ses cordes vocales fatiguées d'avoir tant pleuré. Elle le regardait maintenant, une main tenant fermement son verre alors que l'autre était posée sur son ventre. Ses yeux rougis et démaquillés, étaient grands ouverts, implorants et effrayés. Elle voulait tout savoir, mais elle espérait se réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar.

Neal, quant à lui, évita son regard et ferma les yeux, réduisant au silence la voix dans sa tête qui lui posait constamment la même question. Cette question qui le hantait la nuit et qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Quand est-ce que tout avait dérapé ? Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il parla d'une voix plate. **« C'était supposé être facile. Presque. On devait simplement déplacer un prisonnier et être rentré pour Noël. »**

 **« Noël ? »** La voix de Regina se brisa. Elle posa son verre sur la table et pressa ses deux mains sur son estomac.

Neal acquiesça. **« Probablement même avant. On devait rentrer après cette mission. »**

Regina ferma les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue pâle. Son visage se déforma de douleur et il lui fallut toute son énergie pour retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient de prendre le dessus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle entendit ses mots.

 **« Elle m'a sauvé. »**

* * *

Neal grogna lorsque le camion tremblota sur la route caillouteuse. Il adorait les road trips - lui et Tamara avait voyagé jusqu'au Mississipi pour voir la famille de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas voulu y aller, mais il l'avait convaincue en lui disant qu'il était temps qu'il rencontre sa famille et qu'il goûte le fameux pain au maïs de Mama Benjamin. Elle lui avait rétorqué qu'il allait le regretter, et que ces cousins mesurant plus de deux mètres et bâtis comme des armoires à glace allaient s'en assurer. Il s'était sentit gêné, mal à l'aise, et était resté debout. Mais à la fin du week-end, lorsque que Mama Benjamin lui avait fait son pain au maïs et que les cousins de Tamara lui avait tapé dans le dos en lui disant qu'ils le reverrait l'année prochaine, il se rendit compte que ça en avait valut la peine.

Mais ici, à conduire jours et nuits avec des paysages plats, quelques rares montagnes, la silhouette d'un village lointain, et les villes abandonnées comme seuls compagnons s'était révélé être la pire des tortures.

Non seulement le voyage était monotone à en devenir fou, mais le prisonnier -Mohammad, un homme à la carrure impressionnante dont il avait rarement vu le visage à cause du sac de jute qui le recouvrait- était dans son camion et restait immobile en chantant encore et encore le même passage d'un hymne. Neal aurait pu le répéter mot pour mot, mais si quelqu'un lui demandait ce que ça voulait dire, il n'aurait pas pu répondre. Une partie de lui se demandait si c'était une sorte de malédiction. Ça ne l'aurait pas surpris.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

Il avait eu raison, ce jour-là, dans la tente. Ils étaient en train de vivre le film SWAT, et aurait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Emma pour lui lancer un "je te l'avais dis" si ils n'étaient pas constamment en alerte maximale pour l'évaluation des menaces. Le trajet à travers le pays n'aurait pas prit plus de deux semaines s'il ne s'était pas transformé en course d'obstacle. La plupart des attaques étaient flagrantes : une voitures pleine de rebelles espérant libérer Mohammad comme s'il était le prophète. Certaines étaient plus sournoises : une vielle femme à l'air bienveillant marchant sur le côté de la route en tirant une charrette. Jusqu'à ce qu'une bande de jeunes hommes, quelques fois même d'adolescents, se précipitent vers eux avec des armes, des bombes et des machettes. Heureusement, l'équipe en était toujours ressortie gagnante, mais ils avaient du attendre une autre équipe pour tout nettoyer, et maintenant, Neal était habitué à ce que les conséquences de leurs actions sèment le chaos.

Ils voyageaient depuis un mois. Un putain de mois. Il devrait être rentré maintenant. Il devrait être chez lui pour mettre Alia au lit et passer du temps avec Tamara. Sa petite fille aurait un an dans quelques semaines, et à ce rythme, il manquerait encore un moment important. Il était tellement proche du moment où la reverrait qu'il pouvait presque l'entendre gargouiller. Ou peut-être qu'elle commençait déjà à parler. Tamara lui avait dit qu'elle marchait en s'aidant des meubles et qu'elle formait quelques mots, mais rien de très concret encore. Il avait lui-même mit du temps à marcher, mais il savait qu'elle ne ferait pas partie de ces enfants qui marchent à quatre pattes. Elle courrait en un rien de temps, jouerait au football et ferait du karaté, botterait les fesses des garçons tout en restant une fille à papa. Il sursauta quand Emma prit un virage serré à gauche, s'éloignant de la route pour suivre un autre camion à travers le désert. Neal soupira. Les rochers au-dehors n'étaient clairement pas sa fille.

Le paysage finit par ressembler à tous les autres. Toujours en mouvement. Toujours dans des directions différentes. Laissez-les chercher, leur avait dit Cabrera. L'ennemi peut suivre une ligne droite, mais suivre un zig-zag, des sillons et des demi-tours était plus difficile. Ils rencontraient une autre équipe à quelques kilomètres pour faire le plein d'essence ou pour échanger de camion et repartaient une nouvelle fois. La voiture de Frederick et de Kennedy qui ouvrait la route avait déjà dû être remplacée. Elle avait été criblée de balles et un énorme trou ornait le côté de la portière pourtant blindée. Ces armes maison commençaient vraiment à l'énerver.

Ce type a intérêt à en valoir la peine, grogna Neal alors que la voix de Fred grésillait à travers la radio.

Neal se pencha entre deux sièges, le cuir craquant sous son poids, et écouta tandis qu'Emma, gardant un œil sur la route alors qu'elle conduisait à travers une plaine jonchée de rochets, saisit le talkie-walkie pour lui dire de continuer.

 **« On est à moins de quinze kilomètres de notre destination. On va faire un détour pour s'éloigner de la route principale. Suis-moi. »**

 **« Bien reçu. Terminé. »**

 **« Enfin. »** Marmonna Emma en reposant le talkie-walkie. **« On sera arrivé au crépuscule, Sergent. »**

 **« Ne soyez pas trop confiants. »** Prévint Cabrera en surveillant le paysage d'un œil méfiant. « **Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Que l'on va rentrer à la maison, Monsieur ? »** Lança Neal à l'arrière.

« **Considère ça comme l'heure la plus sombre, Cassidy. Prêt à me montrer de quoi tu es capable ? »**

 **« Oui, Monsieur. »** Neal serra la mâchoire et se raidit un entendant le ton de Cabrera. C'était quinze kilomètres. Moins que ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait arriver ?

* * *

Presque cinq kilomètres et ils arrivaient dans un village abandonné. Neal avait déjà vu un bon nombre de village abandonné, mais celui-là était certainement le pire. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie et presque rien n'indiquait que ça eut été un village si ce n'est un panneau blanchi, dévoré par les termites à trois kilomètres de là leur indiquant qu'ils approchaient. Il n'y avait pas plus de dix maisons. Peut-être une cinquantaine de personnes avaient du emprunter cette route avant eux avec les enfants qui se couraient les uns après les autres et les hommes et les femmes qui lavaient leur linge et priaient. Les murs de la plupart des maisons étaient complètement effondrés, pas une d'entre elles ne pouvait être utilisée.

Le village n'était maintenant plus que ruines, sable et fenêtres brisées. Il n'y avait plus personne, pas même d'animaux.

 **« Est-ce que vous savez ce qui est arrivé ici, Sergent ? »** Emma lança un regard à Cabrera alors qu'elle suivait toujours le véhicule devant eux qui ouvrait la route.

Cabrera secoua la tête. **« A mon avis ? Quelqu'un ici s'est retrouvé impliqué dans quelque chose de sinistre et ils ont été bombardés. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qui est assez sinistre pour qu'ils détruisent un village entier, Monsieur ? »**

Neal n'obtient aucune réponse et fut précipité en avant alors qu'Emma freinait soudainement. Ils étaient arrêtés à quelques centimètres du camion de Fred et de Ken, tous feux allumés, immobiles.

 **« Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »** Demanda Cabrera dans la radio.

 **« J'ai cru voir quelque chose, Sergent. »** Répondit Frederick. **« Un mouvement dans la section nord-est. »**

Grognant pour toute réponse, Cabrera reprit. **« Gardez le prisonnier hors de vue. On fait faire le tour. »**

Doucement, Neal, Emma et Cabrera sortirent du véhicule et scrutèrent le paysage. Ils repérèrent au sud un mur assez large pour cacher trois ou quatre hommes. Les restes des volets en bois pendaient à la base d'une pierre où s'était trouvé la fenêtre. Les blocs de pierres au nord-est étaient peints dans un bordeaux sombre rappelant la couleur des potences de l'époque médiévale. Peut-être que le traître qui vivait ici avait subit le même sort avant que les bombes n'explosent. Ou peut-être était-il trop loin pour remarquer que les blocs de pierres avaient naturellement étaient tâchés par le rouge de la terre. Oui, cette explication semblait plus probable.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Holt ? »** Demanda Cabrera alors que Frederick sortait à son tour du camion, laissant Kennedy à l'intérieur, avec le détenu.

Frederick pointa du doigt plus à l'est où des piliers étaient restés debout au milieu d'une cour. La structure devait être une petite mosquée. Un endroit sacré en tout cas. **« Je pense avoir vu du mouvement ici, Monsieur. »**

« **Tu penses ou tu es sûr ? »** Cabrera attrapa une paire de jumelles et regarda l'endroit que pointait Fred.

 **« Je pense, Monsieur. »**

Il fallut un moment avant que Cabrera ne rabaisse ses jumelles, et Neal se demanda s'il avait réellement vu quelque chose.

 **« Peu importe ce que c'était, c'est parti maintenant. Fichons le camps d'ici avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre- »**

La vitre côté passager explosa juste au-dessus de la tête de Fred, et les quatre soldats s'abaissèrent instinctivement alors que les balles continuaient de briser les vitres des deux véhicules.

 **« Où sont-ils ? »** Demanda Cabrera.

Cabrera n'obtint aucune réponse. Le bruit de l'air provenant du silencieux installé sur l'arme invisible s'arrêta et le village fut de nouveau calme.

 **« Chambers. Tu es vivant ? »**

 **« Oui, Monsieur. »** Répondit Ken de l'arrière du camion. **« Mohammad aussi. »**

Cabrera hocha la tête et retourna son attention sur Neal, Emma et Fred, tous allongés au sol, immobiles. **« Allez derrière- »**

Les balles sifflèrent de nouveau au-dessus de leurs têtes, et cette fois, Neal pouvait entendre et voir l'endroit d'où elles provenaient. Au coin nord-est du village, derrière les piliers, derrière les murs, derrière chaque pierre qui pouvait les abriter, se trouvaient des hommes armés de mitraillettes, des masques de ski recouvrant leurs visages comme certains cambrioleurs de banques.

Neal rampa et suivit Cabrera jusqu'à l'espace entre leurs deux véhicules en évitant le verre qui jonchait le sol. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent derrière les camions, les balles heurtant violemment les carrosseries qui leur servaient de bouclier. Kennedy se dirigea vers eux, traînant Mohammad avec lui. L'homme criait pour signaler sa présence à ses sauveurs, mais Kennedy lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac pour le faire taire.

 **« Est-ce que quelqu'un voit combien ils sont ? »**

 **« Cinq ? Six peut-être ? »** Devina Neal. **« A en juger par les tirs, je dirais qu'ils sont éparpillés. »**

Cabrera hocha de nouveau la tête, se mit à genoux et positionna son fusil. « **On va s'occuper d'eux. »**

* * *

Les coups de feu et les explosions retentirent toute la nuit, jusqu'à l'aube. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent ni pour manger, ni pour boire, et les pauses toilettes étaient prises à quelques pas de leur position. Il valait mieux être vu et vivant, plutôt que de mourir dans l'intimité. Cabrera fut le seul à toucher leur cible, en partie grâce à Neal qui avait utilisé une grenade pour détruire un mur et exposer l'ennemi. Dans la confusion qui avait suivi l'explosion, ils avaient réussit à se mettre à couvert derrière des murs assez bas pour les protéger s'ils restaient au sol. Ce qui leur permit de prendre de la distance les priva de la visibilité. A chaque fois qu'ils tentaient de lever la tête, une pluie de balles s'abattait sur eux, levant des nuages de sable sous les impacts tandis que les éclats de pierre leur explosait au visage.

De temps à autre, chaque camp cessait le feu, laissant un silence pesant. Quelques fois, le silence était plus assourdissant qu'un coup de feu, mais ils attendaient. Agir ou réagir. L'offensive ou l'attaque. C'était leur décision qui déterminerait s'ils rentreraient à la maison. A ce moment-là, Neal sut que les dés étaient pipés.

Quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, Cabrera glissa sur ses avant-bras et regarda dans les directions où s'était éparpillée son équipe. **« Tout le monde va bien ? »**

Cassidy. Holt. Swan. Chambers. Mohammad était vivant lui aussi et se portait bien, même si se portait bien était un doux euphémisme pour les soldats, la tension clairement présente dans leurs voix. Cette longue nuit se transformait en une journée interminable.

 **« Ils concentrent leurs tirs sur les véhicules, Sergent. »** Lança Kennedy plus loin.

 **« Est-ce qu'ils sont encore utilisables ? »**

 **« On dirait, Monsieur. Mais ce sera difficile de les atteindre sans se prendre une balle. »**

 **« Sergent. »** Appela Fred d'une voix inquiète. Tout le monde tourna la tête pour le regarder, et lorsqu'ils le virent montrer un point derrière eux, leurs estomacs se nouèrent. Un nuage de poussière généré par le moteur d'un avion à approximativement six cent mètres s'était formé derrière eux. Le nuage s'agrandit et lorsque la poussière se dispersa pendant une demie seconde grâce à un coup de vent, ils n'avaient plus besoin de deviner ce qui se trouvait au milieu du sable. Neal écarquilla les yeux, tout comme le reste de l'équipe.

 _Ce n'était pas le leur._

Les balles sifflaient au nord. Une nouvelle menace apparaissait au sud. Ils étaient encerclés.

 **« Qu'en est-il des renforts, Sergent ? »** Demanda Emma, hésitante.

 **« Négatif. L'équipe la plus proche est à deux kilomètres. »**

 **« Alors nous sommes une cible facile. »** Déclara Neal à voix haute. Personne ne lui répondit mais le sifflement des balles au-dessus de leurs têtes ne leur laissait aucun doute.

 **« Non. »** Lança Cabrera d'une voix déterminée en pointant le prisonnier allongé entre Neal et Fred. **« Je ne vais pas mourir pour ce bâtard, et vous non plus. Repérez les tireurs et abattez-les. Dès que c'est dégagé, l'un d'entre vous se charge de lui et fou le camp d'ici. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »**

 **« Et pour- »**

 **« On s'occupera des autres quand ils seront là. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »**

 **« Oui, Monsieur. »**

 **« J'ai dis, est-ce que c'est clair ?! »**

 **« Monsieur, oui, Monsieur ! »**

Peut-être qu'ils avaient trouvé un second souffle ou peut-être que le petit discours de Cabrera leur avait redonné la motivation. Quoi qu'il en soit, dès qu'ils reprirent leurs positions derrière les murs de pierre, leurs tirs étaient précis et méthodiques. Emma toucha un de leurs assaillant caché derrière un pilier. Kennedy en eut deux autres qui se précipitaient vers leur camarade tombé. A en juger par le nombre de tirs, il en restait deux, peut-être trois. C'était plus que ce qu'ils avaient anticipé, mais s'ils gardaient ce rythme, ils pourraient s'en sortir. Cette petite victoire fut suffisante pour leur faire oublié la raison de leur présence dans ce village abandonné. La raison pour laquelle ils subissaient cette attaque, et la raison pour laquelle, après s'être presque débarrassé du groupe d'assaillants au nord, ils devaient encore faire face au cheval de Troie derrière eux.

C'est alors que le prisonnier bougea. Il réussit à retirer le sac de jute de son visage, et alors que ses mains étaient liées dans son dos, l'idiot s'empressa de se relever. Une seul balle venant de son camp aurait pu le tuer, mais grâce à Dieu ou à Allah ou alors une chance énorme, il ne fut pas touché. Il se mit alors à sauter sur place et à crier pour leur indiquer sa position.

Neal fut le premier à réagir à sa tentative d'évasion.

L'inconvénient avec les réactions, c'est qu'elles laissent peu de temps à la réflexion, alors quand Neal se rua vers le prisonnier et le plaqua à terre -un prisonnier mort aurait été du temps perdu et des efforts vains- il ne se soucia pas une seconde d'être une cible facile.

La balle qui le frappa à l'épaule droite le lui rappela rapidement.

Il tomba sur Mohammad. Les deux hommes chutèrent au sol et le soldat cria de douleur. La sensation de brûlure à son épaule lui donna les larmes aux yeux, et bien qu'il aurait voulu serrer son bras contre sa poitrine et courir jusqu'à New York, il ne le fit pas. Cabrera avait raison, il n'allait pas mourir pour ce bâtard, et s'il devait mourir, alors Tamara et Alia sauraient qu'il se serait battu pour rentrer à leur côtés.

Neal grogna alors que Mohammad tentait de se débarrasser de lui. La douleur que provoquait chaque mouvement était insupportable, mais il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse attraper Mohammad par le col de son tee-shirt pour le plaquer à terre. Un souffle. C'était presque terminé. Mais c'était trop tard. De l'arabe se mélangea au français au loin, devenant de plus en plus fort, accompagné d'un bruit de moteur, et quand Neal releva les yeux, le souffle qu'il venait de prendre lui fut arraché; les rebelles approchaient dans une vielle Sedan * à quinze mètres d'eux.

 **« Ils sont là ! »** S'écria Neal, en attrapant Mohammad avec son bras gauche et en le traînant dans la poussière. Ses deux mains occupées le laissèrent rampant tel un ver de terre, mais plus vite il atteindrait le camion, plus vite il pourrait mettre tout ça derrière lui.

Emma fut la première à regarder derrière elle quand elle entendit Neal crier, et quand elle voulu se précipiter vers lui, Cabrera hurla. **« Trouve les tireurs ! »**

Elle se retourna, visa comme si elle pouvait voir à travers la pierre et tira. Un cri résonna au nord et un corps tomba loin du mur. Frederick ouvrir le feu à son tour, et pendant un moment, tout ne fut que silence. Ils retinrent leur souffle et n'entendirent plus le moteur de la voiture qui se ruait vers eux. Presque. Ils y étaient presque. Puis: **« On bouge ! On bouge ! On bouge ! »**

Ils avaient tous abandonné leurs positions pendant que Neal luttait pour se mettre debout alors que Mohammad l'assénait de coups et lui crachait dessus.

 **« Je te jure que je vais te foutre une balle dans la tête ! »** Menaça Neal en se mettant à genoux tout en plaquant au sol le prisonnier qui se contenta de grogner. Kennedy se précipita vers eux et entraîna Mohammad jusqu'au premier camion, le jetant à l'arrière alors que Frederick montait à l'avant. Ils suivaient les ordres et se repliaient.

Au moment où Mohammad fut hors de sa vue, Neal laissa la douleur prendre le dessus, lui déchirant l'épaule et la poitrine, et il tomba à terre dans un grognement. Une flaque de sang se forma sous son bras droit, imprégnant son uniforme. Il était tellement fatigué. _Merde_ , pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux. _Putain de merde_.

 **« Allez Neal. Relève-toi. »** Il sentit une main sur son épaule et une voix lui dire de se relever. La pression sur sa blessure lui donna l'impression que la balle s'enfonçait en lui.

Il hurla.

Emma le porta jusqu'au véhicule restant, mais Neal secoua la tête en entendant la voiture de leurs assaillants s'approcher. _Dix mètres_.

Il tomba au sol, Emma au-dessus de lui alors que les coups de feu avaient repris, et la blonde eut assez de bon sens pour les ramener de l'autre côté du mur qui leur avait servi de bouclier pendant des heures. Cinq hommes sortirent de la voiture et se précipitèrent veux les deux soldats. Les balles éclatèrent autour d'eux, projetant le sable et les pierres sur plusieurs mètres.

 **« Reste baissé. »** Grogna Emma.

Neal tint son bras, grimaça et grinça des dents alors sa vision devenait floue. **« Alors ça y est, hein ? »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« C'est ce pour quoi nous nous sommes battus. »** Continua le jeune homme, hagard. **« Pour finir dans la grande poubelle de l'Histoire? »**

 **« _Neal._ »** Emma leva la tête et tira. Un des assaillants fut touché mais les quatre autres continuaient d'avancer. _Cinq mètres_.

 _Bon sang._ Neal agrippa son bras. S'il devait mourir, au moins, il ne serait pas seul. Emma continua de tirer avant de se rabaisser, la tête contre sa poitrine. Son regard passa de Neal à leurs assaillants avant de poser une main sur la blessure du jeune homme.

 **« Ah ! »** S'écria le soldat en se débattant.

« **Il faut que je jette un coup d'œil. »** Elle retira sa main maintenant recouverte de sang.

Il se mit à rire, prit de vertige. **« Eh, rend-moi service. »** Elle grimaça et fronça les sourcils. **« Dis à Tamara et à Alia- »**

 **« Non, Neal. »**

 **« Assures-toi qu'elles sachent que je les aimes, d'accord ? »** Il hoqueta et laissa retomber sa tête contre les rochers réduits en morceaux par les balles sifflant au-dessus d'eux.

Son visage grave, inquiet se durcit avec la détermination. **« Tu le leur dira à ton mariage. »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Je te couvres. »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« Tu as un bébé. Une femme. Il n'y a pas matière à discussion. »** Elle serra si fort le col de son uniforme qu'il eut l'impression de suffoquer.

 **« Toi aussi ! »**

Il sut que ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait touchée quand elle cligna des yeux et serra le poing. **« Contentes-toi de ramener ton cul au camion. »** Lui lança-t-elle en l'entraînant avec elle. La jeune femme sortit une bombe à gaz lacrymogène de sa poche et la lança par dessus son épaule. Le gaz leur permettrait de rester invisible pendant leur repli.

Neal marcha aussi vite qu'il le pouvait aux côtés d'Emma qui continuait de tirer à travers la fumée. Une traînée de sang teintait le sol, les suivant comme des miettes de pain. Jetant un regard au camion à cinq mètres devant eux, il vit l'arme de Cabrera dépasser de la fenêtre brisée côté passager, pointée vers les quatre hommes qui les poursuivaient. Un cri et un bruit sourd. Sa vision fut assaillie de points noirs. Il ne sentait plus son bras droit, le membre était tellement engourdi qu'il ne pouvait plus le bouger.

La fumée se dispersa. Cinq mètres. Une balle explosa le feu avant du camion.

La porte côté conducteur s'ouvrit, et Cabrera, assis derrière le volant, repositionnait son fusil pour tirer. **« Aller, bougez-vous ! »**

Ils y étaient presque. Ils se jetteraient à l'arrière du camion, Cabrera les sortiraient de là, ils reverraient Fred et Ken et rentreraient chez eux. Ils s'en sortiraient.

Neal avait bondi sur le siège arrière quand il l'avait entendu.

Le cri de douleur d'Emma résonna aux oreilles de Neal, et le poids contre lui disparut soudainement, le poussant plus loin sur le siège. A moins d'un mètre de la porte ouverte se trouvait Emma, allongée au sol, la jambe ensanglantée.

 **« Em ! »** Cria Neal en se mettant à plat ventre sur le siège pour l'atteindre. Elle tendit la main et il sentit le bout de ses doigts, mais il entendit un coup de feu et replia le bras juste à temps quand une balle siffla entre eux.

Emma n'eut pas autant de chance. Le sang de sa main et de sa jambe formait une flaque au-dessous d'elle alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur.

 _Non non non non !_

Il était tellement concentré sur Emma qu'il ne remarqua pas l'homme debout derrière elle, son arme pointée directement entre les yeux du jeune soldat.

 **« Baisse-toi ! »** Cria Cabrera, et Neal obéit. Il se baissa. Un coup de feu retentit. Puis un autre. La douleur irradia son épaule droite, du sang s'écoulant de son biceps. Il regarda Emma, l'assaillant mort à quelques centimètres de sa tête et se pencha vers elle. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant que tout ne devienne noir fut la jeune femme donner un coup dans la portière pour la refermer.

* * *

 **« Je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie deux jours plus trad. »** Expliqua Neal d'une voix plate. « **Le prisonnier à été déplacé. Les gars vont bien. Cabrera a dit qu'ils encerclaient Emma. Il n'a pas eu le choix. Ils sont retournés à l'endroit où j'ai perdu connaissance. »** Il ferma les yeux et frissonna. **« Ils n'ont pas retrouvé son corps. »**

 **« Qu- quoi ? »** Hoqueta Regina.

 **« Il y avait du sang, le mien et le sien. Les corps des gars qu'ont a neutralisé. Leur voiture n'était plus là, mais ils l'ont retrouvée abandonnée au sommet d'une colline quelques jours plus tard. »**

Regina s'assit pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire, la bouche partiellement ouverte, confuse. Si elle n'avait pas cligné des yeux, Neal aurait pu croire qu'elle était en état de choc. Il fixa les rainures du plancher, l'acajou noir se frayant un chemin à travers le bois couleur chocolat, serra les poings contre ses lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de parler après avoir conté une histoire. Il n'avait plus la force de relever la tête. Il aurait du la faire monter dans le camion. Il aurait du faire _quelque chose_. La douleur dans son épaule causée par les deux balles n'avait pas encore disparut, et il massa son bras pour diminuer la tension. **« Qu'elle soit une victime. »** Commença le jeune homme dans un murmure. **« ne veux pas dire qu'elle est décédée. »**

La jeune femme resta silencieuse. Neal se pencha sur le sac oublié à ses pieds et en sortit la première chose qui se présenta. Une peluche dinosaure avec laquelle il savait qu'Emma dormait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, et pour la première fois, il vit "Henry Mills" écrit sur l'étiquette. Un léger hoquet lui fit lever les yeux et il remarqua que Regina fixait le dinosaure comme s'il s'agissait d'Emma. Il le lui tendit, et Regina le prit pour le serrer contre sa poitrine. Il posa silencieusement le sac entre eux et le vida. Des vêtements, des livres, des lettres et des photographies. Toutes appartenant à Emma.

Il laissa la jeune femme les regarder, mais à part le dinosaure, Regina ne toucha rien comme si elle craignait que ça ne confirme qu'Emma ne reviendrait pas.

 **« Où sont-elles ? »** Murmura Regina.

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Où sont-elles ? Ses plaques d'identité ? »**

Il se frotta le visage et se redressa. **« Quoi- »**

 **« Vous étiez supposé les ramener ! »** Dit-elle d'une voix aigüe, les yeux de nouveau embués. **« Elle est toujours là-bas ! Elle est toute seule ! Vous étiez supposé les ramener ! »**

Le jeune soldat leva une main. **« On ne pouvait- »**

 **« Vous l'avez laissée ! »** Neal se pencha quand Regina attrapa un coussin et le lui jeta en plein visage. Quand il se redressa, il vit une femme hystérique et désespérée, faire les cents pas dans son bureau. **« Elle va bien. Elle est seulement portée disparue. Elle rentrera bientôt. »**

 **« Regina- »** Neal s'interrompit quand elle lui lança un regard noir. **« Miss Mills, elle pourrait l'être. Pour ce que nous savons- »**

 **« Vous ne savez rien. »** Siffla Regina en se précipitant vers lui si vite qu'il fit un pas en arrière. **« Vous l'avez laissée pour morte ! »**

August entra soudainement dans la pièce, retenant Regina par les bras alors qu'elle hurlait. **« Vous l'avez laissée. »**

Un frisson parcourut Neal alors que la jeune femme sanglotait contre la poitrine du Sergent.

 **« Vous l'avez laissée. »** Répéta Regina, dévastée.

Neal ferma les yeux, sentant de nouveau les doigts d'Emma si près des siens avant que le coup de feu qu'il n'oublierait jamais ne le force à les rouvrir. **« Je sais. »**

* * *

 *** Sedan : En automobile, Sedan est l'équivalent anglais de la Berline.**

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Voilà ! Vous en savez un peu plus sur la disparition d'Emma et on espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ça en commentaire, comme d'habitude :) On vous fait plein de bisous et on vous dit à bientôt !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Note d'auteur 1 : Coucou tout le monde ! Voici la suite, qui on espère vous plaira :D Déjà le chapitre 20 ! :O Encore 7 chapitres et vous aurez le fin mot de cette traduction :)**

 **Vous avez atteint les 300 reviews ! Merci infiniment, ça nous fait tellement plaisir de voir que vous continuez à prendre le temps de nous laisser un petit mot :3**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnyfresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schultz.**

 **Nous nous excusons d'avance s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kathryn ouvrit la porte, espérant voir une certaine Mairesse, mais tomba nez à nez avec son mari, qui arborait un air penaud et désolé. La déception se lut sur son visage et elle ne fit rien pour la cacher.

 **« Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre soirée entre filles. »** Expliqua David en passant le seuil de la porte et en embrassant le front de la jeune femme en guise de salutation. **« J'ai oublié mon badge. »**

Il salua Tina et Ruby d'un signe de la main avant de monter les escaliers et de redescendre moins d'une minute plus tard, trébuchant sur le tapis dans sa précipitation. « **C'est bon, je l'ai. Je vous laisse tranquilles. »**

Il venait de sortir quand Kathryn le rappela. **« David ? »** Elle pointa la petite table dans l'entrée où était posée son insigne. **« Ton badge ? »**

Il pinça les lèvres et sourit, gêné avant d'acquiescer. **« C'est vrai. »** Il attrapa rapidement son badge et ressortit.

Kathryn claqua la porte et retourna auprès de ses amies, une grimace déformant ses traits.

 **« Je ne sais pas comment lui et Mary Margaret font pour maintenir cette relation. »** Commenta Ruby alors qu'avec les autres jeunes femmes, elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour prendre l'apéritif. **« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je lui ai parlé, et elle continue à nier, mais on peut voir à son visage qu'elle hésite. »**

 **« Qu'elle hésite ? »** Pouffa Tina. **« David est celui qui est marié, et ce n'est pas comme si elle n'en avait pas conscience. Elle sait qui est la femme de l'adjoint du shérif. »**

Kathryn leva une main et, le visage crispé, interrompit la professeur. **« C'est sans importance. Je ne veux pas penser à lui ce soir. Est-ce que quelqu'un à parlé à Regina ? »**

Tina secoua la tête, sortant du réfrigérateur une boîte de bouchées aux épinards. **« On était supposées se voir après le Nouvel An quand je suis rentrée de Nouvelle Zélande, mais elle n'a pas répondu à mes appels ni ouvert sa porte quand je suis allée la voir chez elle. »**

 **« Elle toujours en vie. »** Ajouta Ruby qui coupait des avocats. **« Les lumières sont allumées quand moi et Red allons courir le matin. »**

 **« Elle n'est pas venue travailler non plus. »** Pensa Kathryn à voix haute, en se rappelant les quelques fois pendant le mois précédent où son cabinet travaillait dans la salle de conseil de la Mairie et qu'elle n'avait vu Regina nulle part. La semaine dernière, Kathryn avait essayé de lui rendre visite à son bureau, mais la porte était restée fermée et la secrétaire de la jeune femme lui avait dit qu'elle travaillait chez elle. A en juger par la pile grandissante de dossiers sur son bureau, Kathryn s'était demandé sur quel cas pouvait bien se pencher Regina.

 **« Les clients du restaurant commencent à parler. »** Continua Ruby, accoudée à la table. **« Les gens ont remarqué que Regina avait arrêté de venir travailler. »**

 **« Le conseiller James signe des documents que Regina garde habituellement pour elle. »** Ajouta Kathryn. **« En fait, tout le conseil croule sous les dossiers. »**

 **« J'entends des théories complètement dingues. »** Reprit la serveuse. **« Certaines personnes ont même dit qu'elle serait enceinte si, enfin, si Emma n'était pas une femme. »**

 **« Il y a la fécondation in vitro et l'insémination artificielle. »** Lança Tina. **« Mais je doute qu'elle nous cacherait sa grossesse. »**

 **« Je ne sais pas. »** Kathryn leur versa un verre de vin rouge et fixa, pensive, le liquide rouge tournoyer dans son verre, puis grimaça. **« Elle n'a pas agi de cette façon depuis... »**

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, mordit sa lèvre et fronça les sourcils.

 **« Depuis quand ? »** Tina et Ruby s'étaient immobilisées et regardaient leur amie, inquiètes.

 **« Depuis le décès de ses parents. »**

 **« Est-ce que c'est l'anniversaire de leur mort ? »** Demanda Ruby, le regard vide.

Kathryn secoua la tête et pressa sa lèvre supérieure sur le bord de son verre. « **C'était le mois dernier. »**

 **« Peut-être que ça la rend plus triste cette année ? »** Ajouta Tina.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Kathryn se précipita vers le coin du bar où se trouvait le téléphone sans fil et composa le numéro de la brune. Tina et Ruby finirent ce qu'elles étaient en train de préparer, placèrent les bouchées au four et ajoutèrent des tomates au guacamole pendant que Kathryn tapait du pied, impatiente. La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois avant de tomber directement sur le répondeur que Kathryn connaissait par cœur maintenant. Elle soupira et raccrocha, replaça le téléphone dans son socle et secoua la tête. **« Pas de chance. »**

 **« Est-ce que c'est Henry ? »** Demanda Ruby, le regard inquiet. **« Je n'ai pas vu le petit depuis un moment. »**

Tina secoua la tête. **« Il continue d'aller à l'école. Apparemment ses professeurs parlent au aussi du fait que Regina vit recluse depuis quelques temps. Ils ne voient que sa voiture quand elle le dépose et le récupère. »**

Il y eut un moment de silence seulement interrompu par le bruit du four et le craquement de la pâte feuilletée.

 **« Est-ce que vous pensez- »**

 **« Non. »** Ruby empêcha Tina de poser la question qu'elles avaient toutes en tête. **« August m'en aurait parlé. »**

 **« Il est venu pour les vacances. »** Rétorqua Kathryn. **« Il n'a rien dit. »**

Ruby secoua la tête. **« Et maintenant, il part soudainement en voyage de découverte. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »** Demanda Tina en retroussant le nez.

 **«** **Ç** **a veut dire qu'il part visiter le monde. »** Expliqua Ruby, l'envie et la rancœur dans la voix.

 **« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est pour ça ? »** Demanda Tina. **« Lui et Regina se sont disputés ? »**

Aucune des deux femmes ne répondit à sa question, mais elles savaient toutes, bien qu'elles n'avaient pas le courage de le dire à haute voix, que peu importait la raison pour laquelle Regina se coupait du reste du monde, ça avait forcément un rapport avec le jeune soldat.

* * *

 _ **« Emma, est-ce que quelqu'un t'importune ? »**_

 _Il y eut une demi-seconde de silence interrompu par le bourdonnement incessant de la ligne, mais la blonde reprit. **« C'est juste -rien que je ne puisse gérer, je te le promet. »**_

 _Regina se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne croyait pas réellement Emma mais lui faisait néanmoins confiance. Quel autre choix avait-elle ? **« Combien de temps seras-tu partie ? »**_

 _ **« Probablement plusieurs mois. »**_

 _La brune soupira._

 _ **« Eh. »** Emma interrompit la plainte qui allait s'échapper des lèvres rouges de la jeune femme. **« Je serais de retour avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. »**_

Regina se réveilla, frappa du poing son réveil, bien qu'elle avait eu du mal à dormir la nuit passée. Ses rêves ne lui accordaient qu'une ou deux heures de sommeil. Comment pouvait-elle dormir alors qu'à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait Emma pendue par les poignets, enfermée dans une cave sombre, battue et brisée jusqu'à en être méconnaissable - _Stop_. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Puis une autre. Et une autre. Son imagination était douée pour concevoir les pires scénarios et plus encore pour la tourmenter.

Son dernier rêve avait été clément. C'était simplement le souvenir d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Emma Noël passé. Est-ce que ça faisait un an qu'elle n'avait pas vu Emma ? Elle frissonna et prit une nouvelle inspiration. Il a presque un an, Emma la surprenait à l'hôpital et maintenant elle était allongée aux côtés des - _Non_. Assez. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait Emma. C'était toujours mieux que l'autre alternative.

Parfois.

Disparue au combat. C'était le terme le plus approprié pour nommer cette situation. Elle aurait voulu briser les nuques de Neal et d'August pour avoir dit _victime_. Ce mot traduisait la fin et l'effroi. Regina était pourtant persuadée que ce n'était pas le pire. L'attente; elle excellait dans ce domaine. Attendre les lettres, les appels téléphoniques, les visites. Mais attendre qu'ils trouvent son corps ? Elle sentit les larmes prêtes à couler une nouvelle fois et elle mordit sa lèvre tremblante. Elle était trop fatiguée pour pleurer.

Elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi que la nuit passée si elle y réfléchissait bien, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser, parce que si elle se demandait la raison pour laquelle elle ne dormait plus, elle se souviendrait avoir ouvert la porte à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait qu'au travers des lettres d'Emma et qui lui avait annoncé que la jeune femme était partie.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle y pensait trop. Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux, fixa le motif du plafond où le plâtre moulé tourbillonnait, formant comme des centaines de gouttes de pluie. Elle compta les rainures, se concentra tellement qu'elle pouvait presque voir les lignes former un cercle. Quand elle perdait son point de repère, elle recommençait, parce qu'il était plus facile de compter les cercles que de rester éveillée et de penser à … elle. Treize. Quatorze. Merde. Un. Deux. Elle entendit un bruit familier, celui d'Henry qui saute de son lit pour aller à la salle de bain. Le petit garçon était son réveil le plus efficace parce qu'il la forçait à se lever.

Il était chanceux. Il ne le savait pas encore. Regina n'était pas certaine de le lui dire. Elle pouvait se répéter que de cette manière, elle lui évitait d'avoir le cœur brisé, que ce n'était qu'un enfant et qu'il ne comprendrait pas, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, mais qui croyait-elle tromper ? Ce n'était que de l'auto-préservation. Ça lui faisait mal de penser qu'Emma puisse être en train de souffrir -elle ne supportait déjà pas qu'Emma puisse avoir une _simple_ commotion. Si elle évitait d'y penser, elle n'aurait pas à y faire face. Elle pourrait prétendre un peu plus longtemps que tout allait bien.

Mais un malheur n'arrive jamais seul. Seigneur, à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle allait annoncer à son fils une nouvelle aussi terrible seulement pour qu'il souffre avec elle. Elle frissonna et s'assit. Elle ne gagnerait certainement pas le titre de Mère de l'année.

Elle aurait voulu qu'August reste. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, pas vraiment. Lui et Emma se ressemblaient énormément et apprendre la nouvelle ne l'avait amené à Storybrooke pour seulement quelques jours. Il devait s'en aller et penser à autre chose. Il lui enverrait des cartes postales. Il lui avait promit.

 _Emma aussi avait promit_ , se rappela-t-elle. Elle secoua violemment la tête. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. _Mais je lui avais dit d'être prudente !_ Regina se tapa le front et se laissa retomber contre la tête de lui, haletante.

Aujourd'hui, Regina était forcée de ramasser les morceaux d'une vie qu'elle avait passé quatre ans à construire avec Emma. Ce qui maintenait le tout avait disparu et ne laissait rien d'autre que des miettes éparpillées à ses pieds. Elle amena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras, laissant sa tête reposer sur ses genoux. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle devait le dire à Henry. Il n'aurait jamais dû connaître Emma. Elle était devenue une seconde mam- Regina hoqueta. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle aurait pu l'être.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle se fit la promesse d'essayer de ne pas pleurer aujourd'hui. Elle essuya son visage avec la couverture, se glissa hors du lit, enfila une robe de chambre et ses chaussons. Elle ne fit pas l'effort de se préparer ou de se maquiller. Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Le seul bruit qu'elle entendit lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre fut le claquement de la porte. S'en suivit le son de la lunette des toilettes qu'on rabat et d'un "Oh oui" d'Henry avant qu'il tire la chasse d'eau. La lumière inonda le couloir quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et le petit garçon se précipita vers sa mère.

 **« Bonjour Maman ! »** Il lui fit un énorme câlin et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras.

 **« Bonjour, chéri. »** Le salua Regina qui se mit à genoux pour le serrer contre elle. Il s'était élargi et avait grandi. Sa mère l'aurait réprimandée sur le fait qu'elle le gâtait trop, mais elle le serra plus fort et déposa un baiser mouillé sur sa joue que le petit garçon s'empressa d'essuyer en plissant le nez. **« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? »**

Madame Rex et Rex Junior sous le bras, il posa un doigt sur son menton et réfléchit. **« On va jouer ? »**

 **« Bien-sûr qu'on va jouer. »** Elle le prit dans les bras, se redressa et ils descendirent les escaliers.

 **« On va manger. »** Lança-t-il. **« Et regarder ... »**

 **« La Planète Au Trésor ? »** Devina la jeune femme, en le posant à terre. Elle ignora le nœud qui se formait déjà au creux de son estomac. Le petit garçon regarderait le film tandis que tout ce qu'elle entendrait serait le rire d'Emma alors qu'elle et Henry imitaient le bruit de pets.

 **« Oui ! »** Il se précipita en courant vers la salle de jeux, laissant sa mère à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Le fait de préparer le crumble pommes cannelle aida Regina à penser à autre chose. Trop de pommes et Henry trouverait ça trop fruité. Trop de cannelle et Henry refuserait de le manger.

 _Ça rehaussera le goût._

Regina ferma les yeux, dissipant l'image d'Emma gâcher le goût de son parfait chausson aux pommes. Si le soldat passait la porte à cet instant précis, Regina la laisserait changer la recette entière si ça signifiait qu'elle était en sécurité. Elle tendit l'oreille, espérant entendre la sonnette ou des clés dans la serrure, mais rien.

Ressaisit toi, gronda Regina alors qu'elle remuait sa préparation. Tout allait bien. Elle souffla, serra les dents avant de remplir le bol d''Henry. Elle prit seulement une tasse de café, ayant juste assez d'appétit pour croquer dans un toast ou finir le reste de poulet qu'Henry laissait pendant le dîner.

Elle entra dans la salle de jeux, posa le bol sur la table où il s'était installé. Le petit garçon commença à manger, feignant de donner un quartier de pomme à la famille de Rex alors que sa mère s'était recroquevillée dans le fauteuil au coin de la pièce. Regina ne s'était plus recroquevillée nulle part depuis qu'elle était bébé, mais elle coinça son pied sous sa cuisse, ramena sa jambe gauche contre elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Se faire toute petite dans un fauteuil n'était pas la position habituelle de la Mairesse qui faisait ressembler à un trône chaque chaise sur laquelle elle s'asseyait. Mais ce terrer dans un coin, c'était la seule chose dont elle était capable aujourd'hui.

Le menton posé sur son genou, elle bougea seulement pour prendre une gorgée de son café, laissant la voix d'Henry qui parlait à ses peluches l'apaiser.

Elle avait de la lessive à faire aujourd'hui et devait nettoyer tous les draps. Même ceux de la chambre d'amis. Ils devaient être changés. Henry devait de nouveau se faire couper les cheveux, mais il allait falloir de la persévérance pour le convaincre d'aller chez le coiffeur. Les promoteurs voulaient développer le tourisme de la ville avec la création d'un centre commercial. Elle allait les réduire en poussière. Elle devait dire aux frère de Felix qu'elle les paierait pour bétonner la route et les trottoirs. Elle devait de nouveau reporter ses rendez-vous. Elle pourrait prendre les plus importants par audio conférence dans son bureau au manoir. Elle devait se souvenir de signer les heures supplémentaires de Noël de sa secrétaire. La classe d'Henry organisait une fête pour...la Saint-Valentin.

Regina se pinça l'arête du nez. Ne pense pas à ça. _N'y pense pas_. Mais comment était-elle supposée y arriver ? Emma avait dit qu'elle serait rentrée pour la Saint-Valentin, quelle blague stupide - _Non_. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle voulait simplement la surprendre pendant les fêtes de fin d'année. Emma était comme ça : espiègle mais attentionnée. Regina s'arrêta. _Est_. Emma est comme ça. Elle n'est pas morte. Il n'y avait pas de corps. Elle était … elle était simplement absente pour le moment.

Elle frissonna. Une femme soldat captive. Pendant les nuits où elle n'avait pas réussit à trouver le sommeil, elle était restée assise à son bureau et avait recherché les témoignages de prisonniers de guerre. Torture. Humiliation. Décapitation. Et ce n'était que des hommes.

Elle déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux. Emma allait bien. Elle allait bien. Elle irait bien.

 **« Maman ? »**

Regina releva la tête et sourit timidement à son fils. Le petit garçon avait les sourcils froncés et il lui restait du crumble au coin des lèvres. Elle posa son café maintenant froid sur le sol et avec sa main libre, essuya son visage. **« Oui, chéri ? »**

Il tendit Rex Junior et Madame Rex à sa mère et glissa les peluches dans son cou pour qu'elles lui fassent câlin avant de monter sur ses genoux. **« Est-ce que tu es triste, Maman ? »**

Elle fut submergée par la culpabilité et ferma lentement les yeux, tremblotante. Elle les rouvrit, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils et le serra dans ses bras. Quatre ans et il était déjà tellement perspicace. Il avait presque cinq ans. Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour où on avait placé dans ses bras ce minuscule bébé qui la regardait maintenant d'un air inquiet alors qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Son petit prince grandissait tellement.

 _Arrêtes de grandir_ , lui avait dit Emma un jour. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord.

Regina se blottit contre lui, les prit dans ses bras, lui et ses amis, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il était temps.

* * *

 **« Maman ? »** Demanda une nouvelle fois le petit garçon alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre de sa mère.

 **« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »** Dit-elle doucement en le posant sur le lit avant de se diriger vers l'armoire où le sac contenant les affaires d'Emma était rangé.

Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de regarder à l'intérieur pendant ces trente-deux derniers jours, et il était resté tel qu'il était dans le fond de son armoire. La tête de Rex dépassait toujours du sac, une habitude qu'avait prise Regina quand Henry lui avait dit que ses peluches avaient besoin de respirer. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à chercher pour attraper le dinosaure et détourna le regard quand elle crut voir le coin d'une photographie. Elle serra la peluche, la cacha derrière son dos et se tourna vers Henry.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu cache ? »** Demanda Henry tout excité qui se penchait pour voir ce qui se trouvait derrière le dos de sa mère.

Elle sourit doucement et s'assit à côté de lui en veillant à ne pas lui faire voir la peluche. Elle révéla le dinosaure et la façon dont Henry écarquilla les yeux, brillants de bonheur et ouvrit la bouche lui brisa le cœur un peu plus. Il attrapa Rex et le serra de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine. **« Rex est rentré à la maison ! »** S'écria Henry en se mettant à saute sur place. **« Rex est rentré ! »**

Le garçon gloussa, tenant le T-Rex par ses petites pattes et se mit à sauter en cercle, les deux autres peluches oubliées à ses pieds. Se rappelant soudainement des deux autres membres de la famille Rex, Henry s'assit par terre et prit à leur tour Rex Junior et Madame Rex dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux fermés, heureux.

 **« Regarde, c'est Madame Rex. »** Il présenta la femelle dinosaure au mâle tout juste rentré. **« Tu lui a manqué. »**

Il positionna les deux peluches de façon à ce qu'elles se fassent câlin avant de les séparer avec Rex Junior et de prendre une voix aigüe. **« Mon tour ! Mon tour ! »**

La pièce se remplit de bruit de bisous, la famille de dinosaures enfin réunie. Regina se joint à tout ce petit monde et tint Madame Rex puisque qu'Henry ne pouvait pas tenir toutes les peluches et faire s'embrasser Rex et son fils.

Toujours en imitant la voix de Rex Junior, Henry prit le petit dinosaure à deux mains. **« Papa, est-ce que tu t'es bien amusé avec Emma ? »**

Henry prit une voie grave. **« On a bien rigolé, mon fils. »**

Le petit garçon leva la tête et regarda sa mère. **« Est-ce qu'Emma peut jouer ? »**

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et son petit garçon si intelligent s'était rendu compte de la présence de Rex mais de l'absence d'Emma. Regina baissa les yeux pendant une seconde, posa Madame Rex par terre et se releva. **« Chéri, je dois te dire quelque chose. »**

 **« D'accord. »** Lança l'enfant en continuant de jouer, son attention à moitié focalisée sur les peluches qu'il faisait monter et descendre du lit tout en jetant des regards vers sa mère pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoutait.

Regina prit une grande inspiration, s'assit sur le lit, croisa les jambes et tendit une main vers Henry qui s'arrêta de jouer pour monter sur les genoux de sa mère. Il lui caressa les joues et planta ses yeux dans les siens dans un geste adorable.

Elle pouvait encore faire marche arrière, pensa Regina. Elle n'avait pas à le lui dire tout de suite. Il était heureux. Mais il aimait Emma autant qu'elle. Elle posa son front contre le sien, soupira et ferma les yeux. **« Chéri. »** Commença doucement la jeune femme. **« Emma, Emma n'a pas ramené Rex. »**

 **« Comment est-ce qu'il est rentré à la maison ? »**

Elle releva légèrement la tête et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers le sac caché dans son armoire. Si elle jetait ce sac alors tout redeviendrait peut-être comme avant. Quand elle appréhendait de devoir attendre chaque lettre, elle ne demandait plus que ça maintenant.

Mais elle n'aurait plus jamais ça.

Elle hoqueta, les larmes aux yeux mais se reprit. **« Chéri. »** Dit-elle une nouvelle fois, d'une voix timide et frêle qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisée pour parler à Henry. **« Bébé, Emma ne rentrera pas. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »** Gémit le petit garçon, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux embués. **« Elle ne nous aime plus ? »**

 **« Bien sûr que si. »** Le rassura rapidement Regina, essuyant les larmes sur les joues de son fils. Elle secoua doucement la tête, les bras autour de lui alors que ses propres larmes coulaient pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui. **« Parce qu'Emma -elle est ... »** Captive, laissée pour morte, pire.

Il lui fallut une demi minute pour trouver une réponse satisfaisante pour un enfant de quatre ans. « **Elle s'est perdue. »**

 **« Perdue ? »** Répéta Henry.

Regina acquiesça. **« Elle ne sait plus où est la maison. »**

 **« Elle peut conduire. »** Suggéra le petit garçon.

Regina sourit doucement et posa un baiser sur son front. **« Ce n'est pas si simple, chéri. Elle, elle a oublié où est-ce qu'on habite. »**

Henry grimaça. Vivre à Storybrooke où chaque rue se croise, et où chaque habitant sait qui il est était un concept étrange. Il connaissait la notion du mot perdu seulement parce que lui-même avait déambulé dans la forêt lorsqu'il avait deux ans, même si Regina doutait qu'il s'en souvienne réellement. Il se redressa soudainement, donna un coup de genoux dans la cuisse de sa mère en descendant du lit avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant la jeune femme et la famille de dinosaures abandonnés.

Regina semblait aussi confuse que l'était son fils. Pour être honnête, elle s'était attendue à des larmes et des colères. C'était devenu une habitude dès que le soldat s'en allait, et maintenant, la confusion dominait le chagrin alors qu'elle suivait son fils jusqu'à sa chambre. Le petit garçon avait ouvert ses boîtes de crayons et de feutres et cherchait les feuilles de papiers.

 **« Henry ? »** Demanda la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce. **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

 **« Je dessine. »** Répondit-il de façon évidente en marquant d'une grand X une feuille de papier de couleur verte. Sur du papier beige, il dessina un bonhomme bâtons avec de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux verts et un grand sourire. Il traça des lignes à partir d'Emma, continua sur deux autres feuilles de papiers jusqu'au X.

Regina s'agenouilla à coté de lui au pied de son lit, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage alors qu'elle penchait la tête pour admirer son travail. **« Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? »**

Un grand rectangle disproportionné avec un triangle au dessus était dessiné à côté du X, avant que deux autres personnages en bâtons ne s'y rajoutent. Une femme aux cheveux bruns, courts et aux lèvres rouges et un petit garçon aux cheveux hirsute et -est-ce que c'était une queue de cheval ?

 **« Une carte ! »** Il tendit tout excité deux des pages avant de les reposer et de continuer à dessiner. Bientôt des arbres apparurent en arrière-plan avec des routes et des voitures.

Regina regardait la carte prendre forme, déconcertée. **« Pourquoi, chéri ? »**

 **« Pour qu'Emma puisse rentrer à la maison. »** Sa naïveté et son haussement d'épaules brisa un peu plus le cœur de Regina. Il montra du doigt les points de repère sur la carte, en commençant au plus près d'Emma. **« Elle doit passer le pont, traverser la rivière, entrer dans cette grotte et après elle retrouvera la maison. »**

Regina avait adoré le fait que Dora l'exploratrice ait été capable d'apprendre à son fils les bases de l'espagnol qu'elle avait apprit quand elle était elle-même une enfant, mais jamais auparavant elle n'avait autant aimé cette petite fille et son singe parlant.

Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage pour la première fois depuis un mois alors qu'Henry continuait de dessiner. Tout était tellement simple pour lui. Sa logique était sensée et Regina ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Honnêtement, il lui offrait quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, quelque chose qui lui rappelait que peu importait où se trouvait Emma, elle était vivante. Elle le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle recommencerait à se morfondre demain, mais pour le moment, son fils lui redonnait espoir. Alors Regina se mit à plat ventre, attrapa un crayon de couleur, posa sa tête contre celle de son fils et lui sourit. **« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y ajouter ? »**

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Et voilà ! La réaction d'Henry est pas trop mignonne ?**

 **On vous fait plein de bisous et on vous dit à bientôt pour la suite !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note d'auteur 1 : Hey ! Encore un nouveau chapitre de fini, on avance doucement mais sûrement :)**

 **Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnyfresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schultz.**

 **Nous nous excusons d'avance s'il reste des fautes - C'est la nouvelle réforme de l'orthographe x') -**

* * *

Le moulin des rumeurs tourna à pleine vitesse le jour où Regina revint travailler. C'était la première semaine de février. La jeune femme entra dans la Mairie en bottes à talon, son porte-documents en main et reprit le travail comme si elle revenait d'un mois de vacances à Cuba. Ni sa secrétaire, ni les conseillers n'eurent le courage de la questionner sur son absence mais ils s'étaient rassemblés pour lui demander comment elle allait, tout en espérant avoir quelques informations croustillantes. Rien de plus qu'un court "bien, mon cher" ou un "parfaitement bien, et vous ?" fut partagés.

La pile de nouveaux dossiers, celle des dossiers en cours et la liste des rendez-vous qui ne cessaient d'être remis à plus tard disparurent rapidement de son bureau quelques jours après la réapparition de la jeune femme. Le Maire Regina Mills était de retour et elle était plus en forme que jamais. Ce qui lui était arrivé l'avait clairement transformée en machine de travail et cette vue de la jeune politicienne déjà extrêmement impitoyable était terrifiante.

Mais c'était le sujet de conversation principal à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la Mairie. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé ? Où était-elle allée ? Quel bâton avait-elle de nouveau dans le cul ?

Elle avait seulement besoin de faire une pause, supposèrent les habitants. Il fallait prendre en compte le fait que de nombreuses personnes, dont les politiciens, étaient victimes de dépression nerveuse et qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu (ou de beaucoup, d'après le conseiller James) de repos. Mais ensuite, Sidney avait laissé entendre qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de retirer immédiatement le nom de la jeune femme du programme de correspondance, et les rumeurs reprirent de plus belle.

Emma revenait pour de bon, proclamèrent certains citoyens de la ville dont faisait partie Mary Margaret. **« Elle vient vivre à Storybrooke avec Regina et Henry. Comme c'est romantique. »** Murmura la professeur d'école dans un soupir.

 **« Tu plaisantes ? »** Grogna Leroy. **« Est-ce que tu as vu le Maire récemment ? Non. Elle est restée cloitrée chez elle. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »** Leroy imita le bruit malsain d'un craquement et fit glisser son pouce le long de son cou. **« Ça veut dire que le soldat ne reviendra pas. »**

 **« Leroy !** » Réprimanda Mary Margaret.

 **« Ça suffit. »** Lança Ruby qui jeta un regard noir aux deux commères tout en nettoyant le comptoir.

Mary Margaret rougit et baissa la tête, mais Leroy haussa les épaules et se pencha vers la serveuse. **« Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ? »**

 **« J'en sais autant que toi. »** Ruby croisa les bras. **« Et même si j'en savais plus, ça ne te regarde pas. »**

Leroy s'en alla râler plus loin, sa tasse de café à la main tandis que Mary Margaret se força à penser à autre chose. C'était dur pour Ruby d'y prêter attention alors que ses propres théories se déchaînaient dans son esprit. La serveuse avait en général un bon instinct -elle avait été une des premières personnes à retrouver Henry lorsqu'il s'était perdu dans la forêt- et elle avait le sentiment que Regina était repassée d'une amie chaleureuse à la mairesse dure et froide qu'ils connaissaient tous en moins d'une nuit parce qu'elle avait perdu quelqu'un de cher. Bien que Ruby soit à peu près du même âge qu'Emma, vivre depuis toujours à Storybrooke l'avait laissée familière aux détails concernant la vie de Regina, et ce n'était un secret pour personne que la mort de ses parents avait complètement transformé la jeune et gentille cheerleader du lycée de Storybrooke.

Ruby, Tina et Kathryn ne purent s'empêcher d'en parler entre elles. Elles étaient les amies de Regina après tout, mais leur angoisse ne faiblit pas quand Regina répondit à leurs appels avec un "J'apprécie votre inquiétude, mais je suis bien trop occupée pour gâcher mon énergie alors que la ville a besoin de toute mon attention."

C'était la manière la plus polie que connaissait la brune pour dire "foutez-moi la paix", ce qui laissa les trois jeunes femmes perplexes. La brune répondit à chaque coup de téléphone, e-mail, ou message avec beaucoup de politesse et dès que Kathryn essayait de voir Regina à son bureau, sa secrétaire lui répétait qu'elle avait reçu l'ordre de ne laisser entrer personne.

Même à l'occasion de son anniversaire, Regina ignora ses amies en leur répondant qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un jour comme un autre, et Ruby avait pu distinguer le dégoût et la solitude dans la voix de la brune grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée.

Ruby et Tina étaient prêtes à laisser du temps au Maire, mais Kathryn, au bout d'un mois, avait décidé que ça suffisait. Elle avait perdue Regina pendant quinze ans, alors elle n'allait pas faire deux fois la même erreur.

C'était risqué de débarquer au manoir un matin froid de mars avec des bouteilles de vin et d'autres alcools et un pot de glace au caramel, mais elles avaient Graham en guise de renfort au cas où Regina les fichaient à la porte, et Kathryn avait le sentiment que le shérif pourrait leur être utile si elles n'arrivaient pas à faire sortir la jeune femme de chez elle.

 **« Regina ! »** Kathryn frappa du poing contre la porte. **« Ouvre ! »**

 **« Vous savez, je pourrais vous arrêter pour intrusion dans une propriété privée. »** Lança Graham à l'arrière du groupe en tapant du pied, les doigts dans la boucle de sa ceinture. Sa réticence à débarquer chez les Mills était évidente. **« Si Regina a dit- »**

« **Eh bien, vous devrez aussi m'arrêter pour meurtre si Regina n'ouvre pas cette foutue porte ! »** Elle frappa du poing une nouvelle fois et pressa son visage contre une des fenêtres qui ornaient chaque côté de la porte.

 **« Salut tante Kat ! »** Lança Henry d'une voix feutrée derrière la vitre embuée.

Tina sourit et s'agenouilla au niveau d'Henry. **« Salut Henry, est-ce que tu peut nous faire entrer ? »**

 **« Henry, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis sur le fait d'ouvrir la porte à des étrangers ? »** Gronda la brune à l'intérieur.

Le petit garçon se tourna pour regarder sa mère. **« Mais ça pourrait être- »**

Soudain, Regina apparut derrière son fils, l'éloigna de la porte et lança un regard noir au groupe se tenant sous son porche, mais ça ne découragea pas Kathryn qui pointa la porte d'entrée du menton en dévoilant une des bouteilles de vin. **« S'il-te-plaît. »**

* * *

 **« Tout ira bien. »** Rassura doucement Kathryn, une main posée sur le bras de Regina, debout devant les escaliers, regardant Henry entraîner Graham jusqu'à sa chambre, le shérif relégué au rang de baby-sitter à domicile. **« Si j'étais toi, je m'inquiéterais plutôt pour Graham et son dos quand Henry décidera que ce sera lui le cheval. »**

Sa blague n'apaisa absolument pas la tension qui parcourait le corps de Regina, mais dès l'instant où son fils fut entré dans sa chambre, elle se laissa diriger vers le salon où les attendaient les bouteilles de vin et d'alcool.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »** Demanda-t-elle sur un ton désinvolte figée à l'entrée de la pièce alors que Kathryn, Ruby et Tina s'affairaient autour de la table basse où étaient posées des collations, une brique de jus d'orange, une bouteille de soda, de vodka, de rhum et de vin rouge.

 **« Une intervention. »** Répondit Ruby, un paquet de chips dans les mains.

 **« Et quel problème pourrait bien vous forcer toutes les trois à pénétrer chez moi ? »**

 **« Pénétrer ? »** Répéta Tina, offensée. **« On a frappé et tu nous a laissé entrées. »**

 **« Alors accouche. »** Kathryn se leva et força Regina à les rejoindre et à se mettre à genoux devant la table. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »**

 **« Rien du tout. »** Les lèvres pincées et les bras croisées, Regina refusa de s'asseoir et toisa du regard les trois jeunes femmes. **« Excusez-moi de vouloir passer plus de temps avec mon fils au lieu de sortir toute la nuit. »**

Kathryn leva les yeux. **« Est-ce que tu crois réellement qu'après tant d'années d'amitié, je vais accepter cette excuse ? »**

 **« Je n'ai pas était méchante avec vous. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas vraiment agréable d'être ignorées. »** Répliqua la serveuse.

 **« Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas devoir vous donner de mes nouvelles tous les jours. »**

 **« Pas tous les jours. »** Reprit Tina, assise dans le canapé. **« Mais tes amies aimeraient être mises au courant de la raison pour laquelle tu te coupe du monde depuis trois mois. »** Avant que Regina ne puisse répondre, la professeur pointa un doigt en l'air. **« Et oui, tu as des amies. »**

 **« Des amies casse-pieds. »**

Kathryn haussa les épaules et alla se rasseoir dans le canapé, tapotant la place du milieu avec détermination. **« Très bien. Tu n'es pas obligée de parler. Tu nous as manquée et tu as clairement besoin d'une soirée entre filles. »**

Après deux minutes de silence complet, Regina traîna les pieds jusqu'au canapé, prit un verre, faisant complète abstraction de la bouteille de vin posée devant elle et se versa un mélange de rhum et de coca-cola.

* * *

 **« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on regarde ça ? »** Demanda Regina en grimaçant devant la télévision.

Kathryn et Ruby tournèrent simultanément la tête vers Tina qui était totalement subjuguée par Rachel McAdams et Ryan Gosling à l'écran. La jeune femme blonde sentit leurs regards posés sur elle et répliqua. **« C'est romantique, d'accord ? »**

Les quatre amies étaient serrées les unes contre les autres sur le canapé, Regina se tenait droite, assise au milieu, son troisième cocktail dans les mains, tandis que les trois autres jeunes femmes étaient affalées, presque les unes sur les autres. Quand elles eurent finalement réussi à convaincre Regina de participer à leur soirée, elles avaient baissé la lumière, ouvert les snacks et lancé le DVD. De temps en temps, elles entendaient le rire communicatif d'Henry alors que Graham et le petit garçon imitaient les chevaux. Et de temps en temps, Regina appuyait sur le bouton pause de la télécommande et tendait l'oreille pour discerner le moindre signe de détresse, mais Ruby lui donnait un petit coup et lui souriait pour l'encourager à se concentrer sur le film. Les trois jeunes femmes avaient laissé à Regina dix minutes peu après le début du film quand Henry était venu dans le salon, accroché au cou de Graham pour annoncer que lui et sa noble monture avait besoin de nourriture pour subsister (Regina n'avait aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'il l'avait entendu, mais il l'avait prononcé presque parfaitement). Il avait fallu près de trois minutes à Kathryn pour réaliser que la brune était allée à la cuisine et presque deux pour la faire revenir dans le salon et se rasseoir dans le canapé.

Regina souffla devant la télévision, pointant l'écran avec son verre. **« Romantique ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de romantique à encourager une liaison ? Elle est mariée bon sang. »**

 **« Shh. »** Siffla Tina, en donnant un coup de coude dans le bras de Regina. **« C'est le meilleur moment. »**

La pluie se mit à tomber sur les acteurs qui amarraient leur bateau sur le quai quand soudain, ils se mirent à se criaient dessus.

 _ **« Je t'ai écrit trois cent soixante-cinq lettres. »**_

Regina eut le souffle court en réalisant qu'elle et Emma avaient échangés deux cent quarante-huit lettres et paquets au cours de l'année.

 _ **« Je t'ai écrit chaque jour pendant un an. »**_

Regina se raidit, ferma les yeux et vida son verre en une gorgée. Elle serra son verre si fort quand le cristal aurait pu se briser.

 _ **« Ce n'était pas fini. Et ça ne l'est toujours pas. »**_

Comme si elle y avait été contrainte, Regina lança quatre mots d'une voix rauque. **« Elle est portée disparue. »**

 **« Bien-sûr que non. Regarde. »** Répondit Tina, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

 **« Regina ? »** Kathryn se redressa dans le coin du canapé, posa la main sur les jambes de Ruby posées sur les siennes pour qu'elle les retirent, et se rapprocha de Regina qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

La Mairesse secoua la tête et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé, attirant l'attention des trois jeunes femmes qui s'étaient retournées, inquiètes, vers leur amie qui tentait vainement de se ressaisir.

 **« Est-ce que c'est à propos d'Emma ? »** Demanda doucement Ruby. Regina acquiesça, couvrit son visage avec son avant-bras et se mit à sangloter avant de laisser les larmes rouler librement le long de ses joues.

Tina se pencha et la serra contre elle, rejointe rapidement par Ruby et Kathryn alors que Regina se laissait aller dans leurs bras.

* * *

 **« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles pleurent ? »** Demanda Henry dans un murmure tandis que lui et Graham jetaient un coup d'œil dans le salon où les quatre jeunes femmes étaient blotties les unes contre les autres, les yeux rougis. Entre elles gisait un pot de crème glacé bien entamé et des mouchoirs jonchaient le sol.

Le regard du shérif se posa sur la télévision où il vit un couple de personnes âgées allongé dans un lit se murmurant l'un à l'autre et il comprit. **« Elles regardent N'oublie Jamais. »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le générique défila ce qui donna à Henry l'opportunité de se faufiler dans le salon plongé dans l'obscurité et de grimper sur les jeunes femmes pour se faire une place entre la poitrine de sa mère et le mollet de Ruby.

 **« Eh maman. »** Il prit le visage de la brune entre ses petites mains et posa un baiser sur son nez avant d'essuyer ses larmes. **« Tu es encore triste ? »**

Elle le prit dans ses bras et se pencha en avant pour se libérer de ses amies avant de se lever. Elle renifla et l'embrassa sur la joue. **« Le film était triste. »**

 **« Ne le regarde plus. »** Demanda simplement Henry, ce qui fit sourire les adultes dans la pièce.

 **« Bonne idée. »** Regina prit la télécommande, éteignit la télévision et reposa Henry au sol. **« Va à l'étage, on va se préparer pour aller au lit. »**

Dès que le petit garçon fut sortit de la pièce, Regina se tourna vers ses amies. Malgré la discussion qu'elles avaient eu pendant la dernière heure, confirmant leurs craintes et avouant leur inquiétude, Regina s'était sentie plus exposée que jamais en sentant leurs regards posés sur elle.

Graham fut le premier à bouger et souhaita une bonne nuit à Regina avant de partir. Machinalement, Regina commença à ranger le salon jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche pour prendre un verre de vin rouge à moitié plein et que Kathryn ne pose sa main sur la sienne.

 **« Regina. »** Souffla doucement la jeune femme. **« Tu n'as pas à traverser ça toute seule. Elle est simplement disparue. Elle pourrait être n'importe où. »**

 **« S'il-te-plaît ne fait pas ça. »** Supplia la brune, son regard fixé sur le verre tandis que sa voix se brisait avec l'émotion. **« Ne me promet pas qu'elle va bien. »**

 **« Mais- »**

 **« Ça fait trois mois, Kathryn. Tu crois que je ne sais pas quelles sont ses chances de survie ? »** Regina se redressa et en une seconde, les progrès qu'elles avaient fait au cours de la dernière heure avaient été réduits à néant en un seul regard. Regina cligna des yeux, posa une main contre son front et secoua la tête.

 **« Mais c'est Emma. »** Lança Tina.

Le regard vitreux, Regina leur tourna le dos et sortit de la pièce. **« Je vous tiens au courant pour la prochaine soirée. »**

* * *

Même si aucune des jeunes femmes ne fut surprise, elle furent déçues lorsque que Regina ne donna pas suite pour organiser ou participer à une autre de leurs soirées entre filles, mais la brune ne refusa jamais de les recevoir lorsque ses trois amies venaient lui rendre visite chez elle ou à son bureau. Si par un quelconque hasard, les quatre jeunes femmes se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, Regina trouvait toujours une excuse : elle avait des papiers à signer ou devait accompagner Henry à ses leçons d'équitation, ce qui était un mensonge éhonté puisque Ruby, qui connaissait l'ouvrier agricole qui dispensait les cours savait que le petit Mills ne s'était pas encore montré. Regina ne pouvait pas le supporter. Faire face aux trois jeunes femmes dont le visage reflétait la pitié. Elle aurait presque pu entendre Tina dire que ça n'en était pas.

Même si ça n'en était pas, chaque jour qui passait était un jour de plus où Regina se contentait de vérifier sa boîte mail ou de s'asseoir devant la télévision à regarder les informations internationales qui ne mentionnaient jamais Emma, et chaque jour, l'espoir que la carte d'Henry réussisse à guider la jeune femme à leur côté s'amenuisait un peu plus.

Le mois passa. Henry fêta ses cinq ans et il n'y eut pas de message surprise de la part d'Emma ou de cadeau de la part d'oncle August. A dire vrai, le jeune homme avait envoyé une carte postale d'Allemagne accompagnée d'un porte-clé et de la promesse qu'il rapporterait quelque chose de spécial à Henry. Ce fut l'une des plus petite fête d'anniversaire qu'elle ne lui ait jamais organisé avec seulement cinq des meilleurs amis du petit garçon et même si elle avait invité tante Kat, tante Ruby et Miss Bell, Regina avait réussi à rester occupée toute la journée pour éviter les regards persistants des trois jeunes femmes.

L'été s'était finalement installé et Henry était en vacances. Emma aurait du être rentrée depuis six mois maintenant. A chaque fois que Regina ouvrait la porte de son armoire, son regard se dirigeait automatiquement vers le sac toujours rempli des affaires d'Emma et elle devait se forcer à regarder ses vêtements pour choisir le blazer qui s'accorderait parfaitement avec sa jupe. Elle se souvenait de la façon qu'avait Emma de la taquiner sur le fait d'être aussi formelle et stricte.

Ce qui lui brisait le plus le cœur, c'était l'optimisme innocent d'Henry. C'était arrivé fin août quand le petit garçon l'avait tirée par la main alors qu'elle jardinait.

 **« C'est Emma ! »** S'écria Henry en pointant du doigt la rue. Regina eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers l'endroit que montrait son fils et vit une jeune femme faire son jogging sur le trottoir d'en face.

La peau claire. Les cheveux blonds. Un tee-shirt blanc. Ce n'était pas possible.

 **« Emma ! »** Cria Henry en lâchant la main de sa mère pour courir après la jeune femme. **« Emma nous a retrouvé ! »**

 **« Henry ! »** Regina se lança à sa poursuite, lâchant la bêche qu'elle tenait encore alors que son chapeau s'envola pendant sa course.

Quand elle s'approcha, Regina remarqua les bras musclés et le corps tonique, et son cœur manqua un battement. Personne n'aurait pu dire si elle courrait après son fils ou avec lui, mais lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de la joggeuse, elle vacilla.

Alice Hatter. La mère d'une amie d'Henry et certainement pas Emma.

Alice retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles, la respiration haletante et sourit au petit garçon. **« Bonjour Henry. Paige est à la maison. »**

Henry regarda la jeune femme d'un air confus avant que Regina ne pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

 **« Bonjour Madame le Maire. »** Salua timidement Alice, et après avoir reçu un léger hochement de tête, la jeune femme reprit sa course.

Les deux Mills la regardèrent, et Regina se maudit de s'être laissée à espérer qu'Emma faisait simplement un footing autour de Storybrooke.

 **« J'ai cru que c'était Emma. »** S'excusa Henry, les yeux baissés, visiblement honteux.

Regina s'agenouilla et le tint par les épaules.

 **« Ma carte n'a pas marché. »** Il se pencha et cacha son visage dans le cou de sa mère. **« Mais je la lui ai envoyé pourtant. »**

Regina ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas posté l'enveloppe contenant la carte d'Henry parce qu'elle savait qu'elle leur serait retournée. Elle l'avait gardée dans un tiroir de son bureau mais continuait de croire que si la carte lui était parvenue, Emma aurait déjà retrouvé le chemin de la maison.

 **« Tout va bien, Henry. »** Murmura Regina en posant un baiser sur son oreille. **« J'y ai cru moi aussi. »**

* * *

Les saisons s'enchaînèrent plus vite que ce que Regina avait pensé. L'été se rafraîchit, laissant la place à l'automne. Henry commença son année de grande section à la maternelle. Il aimait que sa mère lui dise qu'il était grand mais quand tante Ruby avait répliqué qu'il était maintenant un vieux de la vieille, il avait grimacé et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant une demie-journée.

Regina veillait à rester occupée et passait tout son temps à travailler à la Mairie ou avec Henry. Elle s'assura que les commerces locaux disposent d'un code d'auto-régulation de manière à ce que les rendez-vous soient prit seulement lorsque c'était nécessaire. En octobre, elle était déjà en pleine préparation de la parade de Storybrooke pour Thanksgiving, mais c'était pendant ce mois-ci que Regina ne pouvait pas se cacher derrière son travail ou son fils pour échapper au sentiment qui grandissait constamment au creux de son estomac.

Ce mardi là débuta comme tous les autres jours. Regina se réveilla une demie-heure avant que le réveil ne sonne, repensa à son rêve et se leva pour se préparer. C'était de plus en plus difficile de réveiller Henry et Regina détestait l'idée qu'il grandisse. Elle le déposa à l'école, partit travailler, et à quinze heures trente précisément, alla rechercher Henry pour ensuite rentrer à la maison, dîner, jouer, prendre le bain et aller se coucher. C'était devenu une routine, et Regina était prête à aller dormir à vingt-deux heures.

Mais elle resta éveillée à regarder l'heure défiler sur son réveil jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vingt-trois heures trente et que la petite voix dans sa tête lui dise d'y aller. Non, ça l'empêcherait d'aller de l'avant. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était supposée faire ? Oublier complètement Emma ?_ Pas l'oublier, mais elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain, et ça ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles. _Mais c'est l'anniversaire d'Emma._

Alors, à vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq, Regina se glissa hors du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle n'eut pas à allumer la lumière. La lune éclairait suffisamment l'intérieur du manoir pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans la cuisine et aller jusqu'au plan de travail. Dans le silence de la nuit, elle n'était qu'une ombre cachée du regard curieux des habitants de la ville et même d'Henry. L'horloge lui indiquait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes, alors rapidement, elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur sortit le plateau de cupcakes qu'elle et le petit garçon avaient préparé la veille qu'elle posa sur la table. En cherchant dans ses placards, elle trouva une bougie bleue en forme d'étoile. Elle l'alluma et même si la bougie ne donnait pas beaucoup de lumière, elle semblait illuminer la pièce alors que Regina imaginait le sourire timide de la jeune femme blonde le jour où elle lui avait organisé une fête d'anniversaire surprise, la tension de son corps quand Emma s'était jetée dans ses bras et l'avait enlacée parce qu'elles ne savaient pas encore comment exprimer leurs sentiments à ce moment-là.

Regina avait cessé de faire des vœux bien avant d'avoir atteint l'adolescence. C'était inutile et insensé. Des vœux ne l'auraient pas menées là où elle était aujourd'hui. Ils n'auraient pas payé l'université et ne l'auraient pas calmée quand Henry, alors âgée de six semaines, avait eu la colique. Mais alors qu'elle se penchait sur le comptoir, posait son menton sur ses avant bras et regardait la flamme de la petite bougie bleue vaciller dans l'obscurité, elle fit le seul vœux qu'elle voulait désespérément voir se réaliser.

 _Rendez-la moi._

* * *

Il neigeait de nouveau. Pour une fois, les flocons avaient commencé à tomber à la fin du mois de novembre et les cris d'alarme sur le réchauffement climatiques s'étaient tus pour la saison. Malgré le peu de neige qui recouvrait le sol, Regina avait promit à Henry qu'ils iraient faire de la luge sur la colline qui surplombait le parc. La brune gardait constamment un œil sur lui alors qu'elle frissonnait, assise sur un banc avec un thermos coincé dans le creux de son bras, le petit garçon n'ayant clairement pas besoin de son aide. Il tirait sa luge au sommet de la colline avant de s'asseoir et de se pencher en avant, riant et criant pendant la descente.

 **« Regina. »** La Mairesse leva la tête et vit Archie Hopper qui lui souriait chaleureusement, emmitouflé dans sa veste en tweed pour promener Pongo. **« Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vue. »**

 **« Je ne suis pas votre patiente, Docteur Hopper. »** Répliqua Regina avant de retourner son attention vers Henry.

Ignorant cette réplique cinglante, Archie s'assit à côté d'elle et libéra Pongo de sa laisse. Le dalmatien courut immédiatement vers Henry qui cria de joie à l'idée de se rouler dans la neige. Regina se souvint que quand il était plus petit, Henry, persuadé que le chien était son noble destrier, avait essayé de le seller. Maintenant, Henry était plus grand que le chien et même si Pongo tentait de rester immobile quand le petit garçon avait envie de lui monter dessus, ils réalisèrent tous les deux que ce temps était révolu.

 **« Comment allez-vous ? »** Demanda Archie.

 **« Bien. »**

 **« Et Henry ? »**

 **« Parfaitement bien. »**

 **« Il a l'air heureux. »**

Regina prit un moment pour répondre, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Henry s'amusait avec Pongo dans la neige. **« Bien-sûr qu'il l'est. »**

 **« Et vous ? »** Demanda le thérapeute avec audace.

Regina haussa les épaules et pinça les lèvres. **« Évidemment que je le suis. »**

 **« Ce que je veux dire. »** Reprit-il sur un ton presque abasourdi. **« J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur Emma. »**

Regina se rapprocha soudainement de lui. **« Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez quelqu'un à croire les rumeurs d'une petite ville, Docteur. »**

 **« Je ne connais pas les détails. »** Assura-t-il rapidement. **« Mais je veux simplement que vous sachiez que si vous voulez parler de quoique ce soit, ma porte vous est toujours ouverte. »**

Regina se leva, retira ses gants et serra le thermos fermement. **« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »**

Et avec ça, elle rappela Henry qui parut déçu de ne plus pouvoir jouer.

* * *

Malgré les fêtes de fin d'année qui approchaient et l'offre d'Archie qui tournait constamment dans sa tête, ce furent les deux semaines suivantes qui l'avaient menée devant la porte du thérapeute pendant sa pause déjeuné.

Son travail était déjà un stress constant et la coupure de courant qui dura près de quatre jours ne fit rien pour arranger les choses. Leroy, dans un état d'ébriété bien avancé, avait décidé d'abattre la ligne électrique principale de la ville avec une hache. Son arrestation n'avait pas suffit à apaiser Regina qui devait faire face au nombre croissant d'incidents qui avaient suivis. La fête annuelle de Noël avait été annulée à cause des dommages causés dans la salle du conseil, ce qui ajoutait à la liste de Madame le Maire un stress supplémentaire.

Henry fut malade durant la panne d'électricité, les basses températures rendant son corps vulnérable. Il était enrhumé, fiévreux et dormait la majorité de la journée et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était le prendre dans ses bras, lui donner des antibiotiques et le frotter au Vaporub.

Il pleurait souvent, était agité, les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient, et au fond d'elle, Regina savait ce que ça signifiait même si elle refusait de se l'avouer. Ce qu'elle tentait d'oublier refit surface lorsque les cris de son fils la réveillèrent cette nuit de décembre, et alors qu'elle se précipitait dans sa chambre, elle ne s'était certainement pas préparée à ça.

 **« Je veux Emma. »** Cria le petit garçon en sanglotant, à moitié endormi. Son pyjama était trempé de sueur et il continuait de crier sur les monstres de son rêve.

 **« Shh. »** Le calma Regina en le redressant pour lui passer un linge humide sur le visage. **« Réveille-toi mon cœur. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. »**

Il continua de sangloter tandis que sa mère lui retirait son haut de pyjama pour le frotter au Vicks. **« Emma ! »**

 **« Henry. »** S'emporta Regina en pressant son front contre le sien. **« Chéri, Emma n'est pas là. Tu dois te réveiller. »**

Il se mit à pleurer de plus belle, ses plaintes résonant dans le manoir. Peu importait ce qu'elle faisait, Regina n'arrivait pas à le réveiller.

 **« Henry. »** Supplia la brune en se levant pour lui chercher un nouveau haut de pyjama. **« Henry, ça suffit. »**

Elle se rassit, et Henry, toujours recroquevillé dans son lit, paraissait plus réveillé qu'auparavant.

 **« Maa-maaan ! »** S'écria le petit garçon en toussant.

Elle lui fit enfiler son haut et il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. **« Je sais, chéri. Tu te sentiras mieux que tu te seras reposé. »**

Elle chanta les premiers vers de sa berceuse espagnole préférée, mais Henry la repoussa de toute ses forces. **« Non ! Je veux Emma ! »** Cria-t-il plus fort, en répétant le prénom d'Emma encore et encore.

Regina secoua la tête avec frustration, les larmes perlant ses yeux. **« Elle n'est pas là, Henry. Ça suffit. »**

 **« Emmmaaaa ! »** Geignit Henry si fort que Regina hoqueta.

 **« Elle n'est pas là, Henry ! _Elle est morte !_ »** Regina ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et pressa sa main contre sa bouche.

Henry se tut. Sa respiration haletante et ses hoquets résonnèrent dans le silence qui s'était soudainement installé dans la pièce. Il regarda sa mère comme si elle était un monstre et Regina aurait voulu se terrer dans un coin sombre et ne jamais en sortir. Les lèvres du petit garçon se mirent à trembler. Ses yeux brillèrent. Il ramena la couverture vers lui, et au moment où les sanglots déchirèrent de nouveau son corps, Regina s'agenouilla vers lui, le serra contre elle et cette fois, il ne la repoussa pas.

 **« Je suis désolée. »** Murmura-t-elle à son oreille, une main posée sur son dos pour le garder aussi près d'elle que possible. **« Je suis tellement désolée, Henry. _Je suis désolée_. »**

Ça avait été l'élément déclencheur, la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase et qui l'avait menée devant la porte du thérapeute ce mardi après-midi, une fois qu'Henry avait pu retourner à l'école. Regina n'en pouvait plus.

 **« Regina. »** Salua Archie en souriant quand il lui ouvrit la porte. Il n'attendit pas plus d'une seconde pour l'inviter à entrer. Pongo s'était levé à toute vitesse pour la saluer lui aussi. **« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »** Il referma la porte et s'assit sur son fauteuil, le regard posé sur Regina qui avait préféré concentrer son attention sur Pongo et lui grattait la tête et les oreilles avant de faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

Elle regarda les livres posés sur une étagère, et alors qu'elle pensait qu'ils servaient uniquement de décoration, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas un seul grain de poussière. Pongo aboya. Regina tourna la tête vers l'animal et le vit assis sur le canapé, l'incitant visiblement à en faire de même. Obéissant à l'ordre du chien, Regina s'assit et posa une main sur la tête du Dalmatien.

Archie attendit patiemment, et Regina lui envia ce trait de caractère. L'ongle de son pouce avait déjà bien souffert de son manque de patience, particulièrement pendant l'attente des lettres d'une certaine blonde. Elle soupira et regarda timidement le docteur. **« Je me suis mise en colère contre Henry il y a deux jours. »**

 **« A propos de quoi ? »** Demanda-t-il calmement.

Elle se mit à jouer avec son pendentif, le pressant contre ses lèvres en fixant le tapis qui décorait le bureau. **« Je lui ai dis qu'Emma était morte. »**

Si Archie fut surpris, il n'en montra aucun signe. Il se contenta de se pencher et mit de côté son calepin. **« Est-ce qu'elle l'est ? »**

Regina ferma les yeux et posa sa tête entre ses mains. **« Il y a un an, j'ai appris qu'elle était portée disparue. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Docteur ? »**

 **« Je pense que vous auriez été mise au courant si elle avait été retrouvée, vivante ou pas. »**

 **« Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de corps. »** Lança Regina sur un ton morbide en croisant finalement le regard d'Archie.

 **« Je ne vais pas vous promettre qu'elle est vivante, Regina. Ce que je peux faire en revanche, c'est vous aider à traverser cette épreuve. »**

 **« Comment ? »** Demanda Regina d'une voix rauque. **« Avec des livres et les cinq étapes du deuil ? Ça fait un an, Docteur Hopper. Un an. Et ce n'est pas plus facile. Je continue d'attendre le jour où je me réveillerais et que je n'en aurais plus rien à faire, mais ça n'arrivera jamais. Tout me fait penser à elle. Je vois une voiture jaune dans la rue, et je souhaite que ce soit la sienne. Je passe devant la boutique de Monsieur French, et je me souviens de tout ce qu'elle a du faire pour m'envoyer une rose. Je passe devant ma chambre d'ami et je la vois faire des squats. J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à la sortir de ma tête. »** Regina ne réalisa pas que ses joues étaient noyées de larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle renifle. **« Henry était malade et il demandait Emma. Et je n'arrêtais pas de penser au moment où Henry qui avait à peine deux ans était tombé malade. J'avais écrit à Emma pour lui en parler et elle avait réussit à me rassurer. Elle était supposée répondre à mes lettres, même si elle avait du retard, elle répondait toujours. Elle m'avait promis qu'elle ferait attention et maintenant- »**

Regina se mit à sangloter et prit le mouchoir que lui tendait Archie avant d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient fait couler son mascara et son eye-liner.

 **« Je veux de l'espoir. »** Admit Regina à voix basse en frissonnant. **« Je veux croire qu'elle est là-bas, qu'elle est en sécurité et que quelqu'un prend soin d'elle, mais je dois être réaliste. »** Elle secoua la tête comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. **« J'ai arrêté de croire aux miracles depuis longtemps. Je dois arrêter de m'infliger tout ça, mais- »**

 **« Vous ne voulez pas oublier. »** Termina Archie quand elle s'interrompit. Elle acquiesça et Archie posa une main sur son genou. **« Oublier et lâcher prise ne s'excluent pas mutuellement. »**

 **« Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. »**

 **« Peut-être pas maintenant, mais avec le temps, vous le serez. »** Il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, attrapa son calepin, déchira la première page et le tendit à Regina avec un stylo. **« Vous avez mentionner le fait que d'écrire à Emma quand Henry était malade vous avez aidé. Peut-être qu'on devrait commencé par ça. »**

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Et voilà ! On espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ça en commentaire !**

 **Gros bisous et on vous dit à bientôt pour la suite :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note d'auteur 1 : Coucou ! Nous publions un peu plus tard que d'habitude mais le chapitre est quand même là :3 Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, vos follows et vos mises en favoris, vous êtes géniaux (mais ça, vous le savez déjà !) Merci également aux Guests, à qui on ne peu malheureusement pas répondre mais sachez que vos reviews sont toujours lues avec plaisir :)**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnyfresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schultz.**

 **Nous nous excusons d'avance s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe – Toujours cette réforme... Elle n'est jamais bien loin cette coquine... -**

* * *

La feuille de papier et le stylo étaient posés sur son bureau depuis un peu plus de quinze minutes. Regina ne pouvait pas se résoudre à inscrire la date, parce que si elle le faisait, elle savait qu'elle devrait continuer à écrire des lettres au soldat qui ne les ouvrirait jamais. C'était pire que de voir Henry dessiner la carte. Son regard se posa sur son bureau et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était une chose de nourrir l'espoir de son petit garçon, mais elle était une adulte, bon sang. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'écrire à une femme imaginaire pour réussir à exprimer ses sentiments.

Elle frissonna en y pensant.

Non, Emma n'était pas imaginaire. Elle était réelle, très réelle. Elle était chaleureuse, forte, douce, et saine et sauve. C'est ce qu'espérait la brune. Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait dit à Henry quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle se remémorait l'expression horrifiée du petit garçon. Certains jours, tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était le regard terrifié de son fils qu'elle avait trahit. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle saisit le stylo et inscrit la date sur la feuille de papier.

 _15 Décembre 2006_

 _Emma,_

 _Je-_

Elle lâcha le stylo avant même de savoir ce qu'elle allait écrire, secoua la tête et se leva soudainement de sa chaise. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. C'était complètement fou d'écrire à une personne décé- Elle hoqueta. De l'air. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle se pencha vers sa cheminée et prit de grandes inspirations.

C'était seulement une lettre. Quelques mots sur une feuille de papier qu'elle avait prit l'habitude d'écrire depuis des années. Elle sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux mais elle refusa de les laisser tomber et posa une main sur son visage.

Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire, lui rappela la voix dans sa tête, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle du Docteur Hopper. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas à dire au revoir aujourd'hui.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Regina essaya de nouveau. Elle réussit à écrire la date sans trop de difficultés et ne put s'empêcher de voir Emma, assise en face d'elle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors que Regina n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes. _Ce n'est que moi, Regina,_ dirait la bonde, avant d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil; _je ne mords pas_.

La pointe de son stylo glissa sur le papier alors qu'elle continuait d'écrire.

 _18 Décembre 2006_

 _Chère Emma,_

 _Je n'ai pas écrit ces deux mots depuis si longtemps. J'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir par où commencer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça. Le Docteur Hopper m'a dit que ça m'aiderait, mais je ne comprend pas comment. Ce ne sont que des mots sur du papier. Je peux entendre ta voix dans ma tête, taquine et amusée. Tu me manque._

 _Regina._

Noël arriva et avec, la bataille habituelle pour mettre Henry au lit. Lui dire que le Père Noël ne passerait pas s'il n'allait pas se coucher ne fonctionna pas plus sur le petit garçon de cinq ans que les années auparavant.

 **« Il ne nous apporte pas toujours ce qu'on veux. »** Ce fut sa seule réponse avant qu'il ne se décide à monter les escaliers, ses chaussons reines s'illuminant à chacun de ses pas.

Elle voulu le gronder pour son comportement, mais il avait raison. Le vieil homme barbu ne faisait pas de miracle. Le jour de Noël fut cependant agréable. Tante Kathryn avait apporté du pain d'épices pour Henry et un gâteau au rhum pour Regina. La seule raison pour laquelle la brune savait que Kathryn s'en allait pour les fêtes, laissant David se débrouiller seul, fut la valise placée sur le siège arrière de la Sedan. Elle aurait voulu lui poser des questions, mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Pas après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'année à ignorer ses amies.

Regina regarda les jours défiler sur son calendrier et sentit son état d'esprit changer avant même de s'en rendre compte. Henry était endormi ce matin du vingt-huit alors que Regina, assise dans la cuisine, se délectait d'un gâteau au rhum, où il y avait plus d'alcool que de pâte. Elle n'était pas du genre à manger pour oublier, et une fois ou deux, elle avait noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool, mais le gâteau au rhum fit l'affaire. Quand la dernière bouchée fut avalée, elle passa à la vitesse supérieure, attrapant la première bouteille qu'elle trouva et évita son bureau, le salon et la cuisine, ainsi que toutes les pièces où Emma avait laissé sa marque.

N'ayant plus d'endroit où aller, elle s'assit au pied de l'escalier, et bu plusieurs verres avant de se mettre à genoux, les épaules tremblantes et le souffle court.

C'était réel. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Ce n'était une blague cruelle ou une réalité alternative.

 _Je serait rentrée avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte._

Putain de menteuse, siffla Regina alors que des larmes de colère roulaient sur ses joues. Ça faisait déjà un an !

Son maquillage coula sous ses yeux lorsqu'elle releva la tête. Elle se servit un grand verre. Puis un autre. Et un autre. Elle prit une gorgée à la bouteille avant de la laisser, presque vide, au pied de l'escalier.

Joyeux Noël à moi, pensa amèrement Regina en se mettant debout.

 **« Oui, Joyeux Noël. »** Marmonna la brune en titubant vers la petite table. **« Et bonne année ! »**

Le tiroir ne s'ouvrit pas d'un millimètre, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte. Elle réussit finalement à l'ouvrir et attrapa les stylos et le papier à lettre qu'elle gardait cachés là avant de bouger pour s'adosser au mur mais trébucha. Elle tomba au sol, ses fesses heurtant le plancher dans un bruit sourd, et le choc momentané fut suffisant pour qu'elle ne ressente pas la douleur dans son dos. L'écho de son rire retentit dans le manoir. Elle avait besoin d'un autre verre, mais putain, quel était l'idiot qui avait posé la bouteille aussi loin ?

Elle leva les yeux face à l'incompétence de cet imbécile, se mit à genoux et, utilisant ses cuisses comme une table, se mit à écrire furieusement.

 **« A la femme qui a volé mon cœur. »** Commença Regina à voix haute. **« Va en enfer. »**

Elle souligna deux fois ses mots. La pointe du stylo déchira le papier et tacha son pantalon de pyjama en soie, mais elle continua, une grimace déformant ses traits à chaque nouveau mot.

 _Tu m'as laissée aujourd'hui. Tu m'as laissé et tu as envoyé un soldat de second rang dont la vie a apparemment plus de valeur que la tienne m'annoncer que tu ne reviendrais pas. Tu n'as même pas eu la décence de me le dire toi-même !_

 **« Idiote. »** Grogna la brune et elle souffla lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait mal aux cuisses d'avoir trop appuyé sur la pointe du stylo. Elle leva le bras, tâtonna de manière hasardeuse sur la table, fit tomber des factures, des clés et quelques jouets d'Henry jusqu'à ce qu'elle attrape finalement un magazine.

 _Le thérapeute veut que je t'écrives, alors je vais t'écrire ! Un an ! Ça fait un an ! Pas de coup de fil. Pas de courrier. Pas même un putain de télégramme. Je croyais que tu te plaisais ici. Je t'attendais. Henry t'attendait. Tu ne t'ai jamais montrée parce qu'il fallait à tout prix que tu y retourne et que tu joue les héros. Pourquoi est-ce que Neal a eu le droit de vivre, alors que toi non ? Quoi, parce que tu es une femme et qu'il fallait que tu fasses tes preuves ? Parce qu'il a une famille ? Tu as une famille ! Enfonces-toi ça dans le crâne. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pensé à toi pour une fois ? Après toutes les fois où tu m'as promis que tu ferais attention à toi ? Tu as des personnes qui t'attendent. Tu ne peux pas débarquer dans leurs vies, dire que tu les aime et disparaître soudainement. Ce n'est pas juste, Emma Swan. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Tu était supposée revenir. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser comme ça. Seigneur, comment oses-tu ? Je t'aimais. **Je t'aime.** Ça ne signifie donc rien pour toi ? J'ai tellement mal. Chaque jour, je me réveille et tout me rappelle l'expression stupide de ton visage._

 **« Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire. »** Siffla Regina en froissant le papier avant de le jeter dans l'entrée avec le stylo et le magazine. Le stylo cliqueta sur le sol tandis que le magazine tournoya avant de s'immobiliser dans un bruit sourd. Toute la colère et la tristesse que ressentait la jeune femme rejaillirent. Elle hoqueta, les sanglots déchirant son corps alors qu'elle pleurait, allongée sur le sol.

* * *

Regina se réveilla à six heures précises du matin; au diable la gueule de bois. Elle ne se rappelait plus être monté sur le canapé. En fait, elle ne se rappelait plus de rien après le cinquième verre. Elle frissonna dans l'air froid du matin, son débardeur de pyjama en soie trop fin. Elle eut la chaire de poule et s'assit pour s'étirer. Elle ne boirait plus jamais.

Elle saisit la bouteille et se dirigea vers son bureau pour la ranger dans son armoire à alcool avant de monter les escaliers afin de rejoindre Henry. Il avait le sommeil lourd, mais elle voulait s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas été témoin de quelque chose de particulièrement effrayant. Elle marcha sur un objet pointu qui craqua cependant sous son poids. Le stylo gisait abandonné au pied de la rambarde et magazine était ouvert au milieu de l'entrée. Regina fronça les sourcils, retira son pied et trouva une boule de papier qu'elle défroissa, le visage déconfit.

Elle sentit le poids de la culpabilité former un creux dans son estomac tandis qu'elle lisait chaque mot écrit de sa main. A quoi avait-elle pensé la nuit dernière ? Si Emma avait lu ça-

Elle se retint à la petite table, se pencha pour ramasser le stylo en morceaux avant d'écrire rapidement, et même si elle était sobre, la pointe du stylo traversa le papier.

 _Emma, je suis tellement désolée. Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dis la nuit dernière. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Je t'aime tellement. S'il-te-plaît. Rentre à la maison._

* * *

Regina écrivit une autre lettre quatre jours plus tard, sous le regard attentif du Docteur Hopper cette fois. Elle était sobre et réfléchie, et même si ce qu'elle avait écrit n'était pas un sonnet qui inspirerait les personnes comme elle, c'était suffisant.

 _2 Janvier 2007_

 _Emma,_

 _Docteur Hopper me regarde t'écrire, alors je te promet que je ne crierais pas dessus une nouvelle fois. Apparemment, il ne me fait plus assez confiance pour me laisser les écrire seule. Il persiste à me dire que te parler, avoir une réelle conversation avec toi, en quelque sorte, va m'aider. C'est une nouvelle année, et je me suis promis ainsi qu'à Henry qu'elle serait meilleure. C'est drôle. Je peux déjà t'entendre dire que je suis "géniale", mais pour te dire la vérité, je ne le suis plus vraiment._

 _Tu étais la première personne que je laissais entrer dans ma vie depuis longtemps, et je ne l'oublierais jamais. Je ne sais pas où tu es. Je ne sais pas si tu es vivante ou morte. Je ne sais pas si je te reverrais un jour. Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir. Ça me fait peur. Je trouve terrifiant que tu sois partie depuis si longtemps. Je n'ai jamais été dépendante des autres, mais avec toi c'est différent. D'une certaine manière, tu es devenue ma meilleure amie et je regrette de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Je voudrais tellement te voir une dernière fois. Je voudrais pouvoir t'embrasser et te tenir contre moi et te regarder jouer avec Henry. Tu lui manque aussi. Je pense que tu lui manque peut-être plus, mais c'est impossible._

 _J'ai mentionné le Docteur Hopper. Il m'aide à faire mon deuil. Je déteste utiliser ce mot parce que ça veut dire que tu ne reviendras pas. Je voudrais tellement croire qu'un jour, j'ouvrirais la porte et que tu serais là, sous mon porche. Au fond de moi, je sais que cet espoir ne mourra jamais, mais aujourd'hui, je dois être capable de vivre sans voir ton fantôme partout._

 _Je suis supposée écrire un bon moment qu'on a passé ensemble, ce qui a rendu ce souvenir heureux et pourquoi. C'est difficile de n'en choisir qu'un. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant souris que depuis que je vous ai, toi et Henry. Mais tu te souviens quand on est allé acheter les fournitures scolaires d'Henry ? Tu avais l'air tellement effrayée de me demander si on pouvait y aller. Tu as aidé Henry à enfiler une paire de baskets pendant j'étais partie lui trouver de nouveaux jeans, et quand je suis revenue, tu étais accroupie à coté de lui alors qu'il était debout sur le tabouret. Il avait le pied levé à hauteur de ton visage et tu grimaçais en lui disant qu'il puait des pieds. Vous avez ri tous les deux. C'était bien. C'était parfait._

 _Tu feras toujours partie de notre famille, mais j'aurais voulu que l'on puisse approfondir ça. Je pense que tu aurais aimé ça toi aussi._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Regina_

* * *

Regina s'était forcée à respecter le rythme d'une lettre par semaine, ce qui lui avait été difficile au début. Combien de fois pouvait-elle dire à Emma qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle lui manquait, qu'elle voulait qu'elle rentre à la maison ? Pas suffisamment et elle le lui dit encore et encore. Mais un matin de février lorsqu'un rêve trop intense laissa Regina particulièrement marquée, elle écrivit à Emma. Elle était certaine que le thérapeute ne lui en voudrait pas, les images de son rêve encore bien présentes dans son esprit.

 _Te toucher me manque, Emma. Peu importe où on allait, tu posais ta main dans mon dos et te collais contre moi, comme si tu voulais me protéger d'une quelconque attaque ou de l'éclaboussure d'une flaque. Tu avais l'air tellement forte, même quand on était assises dans le salon l'une contre l'autre. Je n'aime pas vraiment me montrer en public, mais nos mains se joignaient naturellement, que ce soit lorsqu'on rentrait à la maison après le travail ou quand je te tirais hors de la cuisine._

 _Mais tes baisers, la façon que tu avais de sourire juste avant que tes lèvres ne touchent les mienne,j'en avais des papillons dans l'estomac. Je sais que je ne suis pas la femme la plus accessible, même maintenant, mais le fait de pouvoir te rendre heureuse,le fait que tu étais heureuse de m'embrasser, me fascinait._

* * *

Cette lettre encouragea la jeune femme à en écrire d'autres, et elle n'écrivit plus chaque samedi, mais à chaque fois qu'elle ressentait le besoin de partager certains événements avec le soldat disparu. Henry qui venait de perdre une dent. Regina qui avait préparé des lasagnes et qui lui en avait gardé une assiette. Regina qui avait glissé une rose dans une carte pour la Saint-Valentin. Regina et Henry qui avaient transformé le salon en une forteresse pendant la semaine de vacances du petit garçon. Mais plus important encore, Emma qui leur manquait terriblement.

Une boîte dans son bureau, cachée sur une étagère de sa bibliothèque entre une photographie d'elle et Henry et une photographie de Regina, à quinze ans qui souriait poliment à l'objectif debout entre ses deux parents, gardait secrètes les lettres que la jeune femme écrivait presque chaque jour. C'était devenu addictif, en quelque sorte, d'écrire à Emma mais Regina faisait attention de ne pas employer ce terme pendant ses rendez-vous avec Archie. Léthargique, utile étaient des mots plus appropriés. Parce que lorsqu'elle écrivait, elle pouvait prétendre qu'au bout d'une certain temps, toutes les lettres cachées dans cette boîte sur son étagère auraient leurs réponses. C'était stupide, elle le savait, pourtant c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pour l'instant.

 _7 Avril 2007_

 _Mon amour,_

 _Henry va bientôt fêter ses six ans. Est-ce que ce n'est pas juste incroyable et affreux ? Génial même. Tu as raison, ça sonne mieux quand c'est toi qui le dit. Je me souviens quand je l'ai ramené à la maison pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas plus de six mois et je pouvais le tenir dans le creux de mes bras. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru avoir fait la plus grande erreur de ma vie. Comment pouvais-je m'imaginer un seul instant que je serais capable d'élever un enfant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu penser ça parce qu'il est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé._

 _Il grandit._

 _Il est rentré à la maison la semaine derrière en clamant avoir une petite amie. J'ai bien faillit faire une crise cardiaque. C'est une amie fille avec qui il partage ses biscuits mais ils ne se donnent pas la main parce appareillement c'est dégoutant._

 _Il demande après toi. En permanence. La plupart du temps, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Il mentionne ton prénom, me dis que tu aime ça ou que tu dis ça de cette manière. Je ne sais pas s'il se rend vraiment compte de la situation, mais j'envie son innocence._

 _Je voudrais tellement que tu sois là. Où que tu sois, saches que je t'aime. Que ta famille t'aime._

Regina glissa la lettre dans l'enveloppe, pressa ses lèvres contre le rabat comme elle le faisait pour chacune des lettres qu'elle écrivait puis sceller l'enveloppe d'un baiser. Avec son adresse imprimée en haut à gauche et l'adresse de l'unité d'Emma inscrite au centre, elle rangea la lettre dans la boîte qu'elle reposa sur l'étagère en soupirant.

On tapa à la porte. Elle avait arrêté de sursauter depuis longtemps, son cœur ne battait plus la chamade en espérant le retour d'Emma, mais Regina se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, Henry ayant prit l'habitude d'annoncer sa présence même quand elle ne voulait pas répondre. Heureusement, son fils faisait la sieste dans sa chambre, fatigué d'avoir cueilli des pommes toute la matinée, ce qui laissait à Regina l'opportunité de vérifier l'identité de son visiteur.

August, rasé de près et arborant un sourire enfantin se tenait sur son porche avec dans une main un grand sac, un carton dans l'autre ainsi qu'un sac à dos. Elle se figea momentanément devant cet homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an, mais son regard fut attiré par un quelque chose de jaune, et elle vit la coccinelle d'Emma garée dans son allée. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Regina retint son souffle et fixa avec de grands yeux le véhicule avant de regarder August pour avoir une explication.

Il eut la décence d'avoir l'air désolé alors qu'il penchait la tête. **« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »**

Sans un mot, Regina se recula et l'autorisa à passer le seuil de sa porte. Il posa son sac, le carton et son sac à dos dans l'entrée avant de se tourner vers Regina et de lui tendre les bras, plein d'espoir.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, les bras croisés. Un long silence suivit et le soldat commença à baisser les bras. Regina eut finalement pitié, leva les yeux et s'avança vers lui pour l'enlacer. **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

 **« Je ne pouvais pas manquer l'anniversaire de mon neveu préféré. »**

 **« Tu es revenu. »** Dit-elle, visiblement étonnée.

Il hocha la tête et posa un baiser sur son front avant de s'agenouiller pour ouvrir le carton. **« Vous m'avez tellement manqué tous les deux. »**

 **« La coccinelle ? »** Demanda sèchement Regina en tentant de se calmer. Respirez, Regina, lui rappelait constamment le Docteur Hopper. N'oubliez pas de respirer.

 **« Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là-bas. »** Murmura le jeune homme. **« Peut-être qu'Henry pourra l'avoir quand il aura seize ans. »**

 **« Cette horreur ? »** Demanda-t-elle presque tendrement. Elle faillit s'étouffer en voyant le chat noir et blanc sortir soudainement du carton. **« Est-ce que c'est- »**

 **« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas non plus. »** Figaro se frotta contre les jambes d'August qui prit le chat dans ses bras pour le tendre à Regina qui le regardait mi-amusée mi-horrifiée. **« Je ne l'ai pas volé. Je l'ai racheté à Madame Priviterra. Je dois aller le faire vacciner. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, August ? »** Demanda Regina et l'aidant à soulever son sac à dos. **« Où es-tu allé ? »**

 **« J'ai voyagé. »** Expliqua le jeune homme en relâchant Figaro pour qu'il puisse visiter sa nouvelle maison. **« J'ai collecté des renseignements pour mon nouveau livre. »**

 **« Tu écrit un livre. »** Répéta la brune d'une voix plate.

Il fouilla dans le sac, tenu par Regina qui ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la manche d'une veste en cuir rouge qui dépassa du sac quand August sortit des cartes postales.

Ils échangèrent, Regina tenant les cartes postales dans ses mains en les regardant avec curiosité. Celles qu'il avait envoyées étaient différentes. Celles-là étaient vierges d'écriture et les paysages presque symboliques. Thaïlande. Allemagne. Syrie. Vancouver. Tallahassee. Des endroits aléatoires sans aucune connexion apparente. **« Est-ce que tu as trouvé ce que cherchait pendant tes aventures ? »**

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. **« Non. »** Elle le regarda curieusement, et lui qui était tellement confiant au point de paraître arrogant, se mit à trembler sous ses yeux. **« Je crois qu'Emma est vivante »**

 **« August- »** Elle pencha la tête et soupira, résignée avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Lâchez prise, lui répétait la voix d'Archie. Mais la voix d'Emma était plus forte, plus claire et criait son prénom.

 **« Écoutes-moi. »** Lança le jeune homme en la suivant. **« J'ai discuté avec plusieurs personnes et ils n'ont pas encore retrouver son corps. »**

 **« Pas encore. »** Répéta la brune sur un ton moqueur en posa les cartes postales sur le plan de travail avant de s'adosser à l'évier. **« Est-ce que c'est supposé me faire sentir mieux ? »**

 **« Oui. »** Il la regardait, la mâchoire serrée, prenant appui sur le plan de travail pour se pencher vers elle. **« Si elle est allongée dans un lit d'hôpital quelque part, ou retrouvée dans un fossé, quelqu'un pourrait l'identifier. »**

Les images d'Emma bravant une pluie de balles tel le héros qu'Henry avait imaginé lui vinrent à l'esprit, et pendant un court instant, Regina s'autorisa à espérer. **« Elle est vivante ? »** Gémit la brune.

 **« C'est ce que je pense. »**

 **« J'ai besoin de plus que ce que tu penses, August. »** Lança Regina. **« Quand -si ils la retrouvent, tu seras le premier à le savoir ? »**

Son visage se décomposa alors que son regard se perdait sur le plan de travail en marbre. **« Je l'espère. »**

 **« Tu l'espères. »**

 **«Je ne fais pas vraiment partie de sa famille. J'ai du demander des faveurs à beaucoup de personnes pour qu'elle puisse venir me voir à Boston pendant une semaine. »** August fit le tour pour se rapprocher de Regina. **« Mais là n'est pas la question. Elle est toujours là-bas, Regina. Il faut que tu y crois. »**

J'y crois. Je _veux_ y croire. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle pourrait prendre le prochain avion et la rechercher elle-même, mais elle avait la certitude qu'August l'avait déjà fait. Et était rentré avec des théories et une foi aveugle. Rien de plus que lorsqu'il était parti.

 **« Je ne peux pas. »** Murmura la brune en levant les mains pour l'arrêter. Elle se massa les tempes pour calmer la douleur qui était apparue. **« J'ai passé l'année à attendre son retour au point de ne plus faire que ça, et depuis seulement peu de temps, j'ai retrouvé un semblant de normalité. »**

 **« Alors tu vas abandonner ?»** Demanda le jeune homme, outré.

 **« Je dois passer à autre chose. »** Le mantra qu'elle se répétait chaque matin ne semblait plus avoir aucun sens maintenant qu'elle le disait à voix haute.

Avant qu'August ne puisse répliquer, une petite voix se fit entendre dans l'entrée et les deux adultes tournèrent la tête.

 **« Oncle August ? »** Demanda Henry à l'entrée de la cuisine, à moitié endormi, frottant son œil de son petit poing. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et quelques mèches retombaient sur un côté de son visage. Il tenait Rex dans son autre main, dont la queue traînait sur le sol.

Le visage d'August s'illumina et il s'agenouilla, les bras ouverts. **« Salut, mon grand. »**

Henry son précipita vers lui et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

 **« Tu es tellement grand maintenant. »** Augusta se recula et posa ses mains sur les bras du petit garçon. **« Mon Dieu, est-ce que tu soulèves de la fonte ? »**

Henry gloussa et gonfla ses muscles comme son oncle le lui avait montré, mais son sourire disparut et il se pencha vers le jeune homme. **« Emma est un ange maintenant. »** Murmura-t-il sans subtilité.

August grimaça en regardant le petit garçon. Il leva les yeux vers Regina qui refusa de croiser son regard avant de concentrer son attention sur Henry et de le prendre dans ses bras. **« Elle l'a toujours été. »** Il se redressa, Henry dans les bras avant de poser l'enfant sur le plan de travail. **« Tu n'était pas au courant ? Je suis un Cyborg, mais elle a des ailes. »**

 **« Non. »** Insista Henry. **« Elle a dit qu'elle était Sue Storm. »**

August fronça les sourcils, confus, et lança un regard vers Regina pour qu'elle lui explique, mais la jeune femme était trop occupée à fixer le plan de travail.

 **« Elle peut être invisible. »** Soudainement, les yeux d'Henry s'illuminèrent et il regarda sa mère. **« Maman, Emma est juste invisible ! Elle est là, hein ?! »**

Regina tourna la tête vers le duo et sourit tristement. Un miaulement se fit entendre à leurs pieds, ce qui offrit à Regina la diversion dont elle avait besoin. Figaro sauta sur le plan de travail et se frotta contre le petit garçon.

 **« Fig'ro ! »** S'exclama Henry en serrant le chat dans ses bras pendant une seconde avant que le félin ne se dégage de son emprise.

Regina soupira et s'avança vers son fils pour le reposer à terre, avant de passer une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du petit garçon. **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'accompagnerais pas oncle August jusqu'à la chambre d'ami ? Il va rester avec nous pendant un petit moment. »**

* * *

Regina ne fut pas surprise lorsque "pendant un petit moment" se transforma en cohabitation temporaire. La présence d'oncle August semblait rendre Henry de bonne humeur, le petit garçon ayant trouvé un camarade de jeu, et Regina était simplement heureuse qu'il offre cette distraction. A dire vrai, August avait offert à Henry un cadeau absurde pour son anniversaire : un skateboard. Quand Regina lui avait jeté un regard noir, il avait levé les yeux et il lui avait donné le casque, les coudières, les genouillères et les protège-poignets qui allaient avec. Elle avait insisté pour garder ce cadeau pour quand Henry serait plus âgé mais c'était comme si elle s'était adressée à des sourds et ça n'avait pas empêché August d'emmener son neveu l'essayer ce matin. August avait eu le droit à une belle engueulade accompagnée de quelques coups dans le bras lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, Henry avec une lèvre fendue.

Regina était fascinée de voir la vitesse à laquelle August s'était intégré, comme Emma avant lui. Il avait du y avoir quelque chose dans l'eau qu'ils buvaient chez la famille d'accueil qui les avait hébergé pour les rendre aussi sociables, mais ces deux là étaient nomades et ils savaient comment se fondre dans la masse.

A la surprise générale, August adorait jouer les babysitter depuis qu'aller chercher Henry à l'école était devenu son travail. Il occupait le petit garçon, l'emmenait au restaurant où il chantonnait que le jeune soldat et Ruby étaient _petit-ami_ et _petite-amie_ avant de rejoindre Regina à la maison pour le dîner. C'était devenu une routine, quelque chose de familier, et Regina était heureuse d'avoir cette constante dans sa vie. Elle pouvait compter sur August pour être au manoir peu importe l'heure à laquelle elle rentrait du travail, et lorsqu'il se levait tôt pour aller à la salle de sport, elle savait qu'il reviendrait.

La présence du jeune homme souleva beaucoup de questions, notamment de la part de Kathryn et de Tina. Même si elle se sentait mieux, elle ne cessait de repenser à la soirée entre filles où ses amies l'avaient bombardée avec leurs "comment va-t-elle ?", "Comment va Henry ?" et maintenant avec "qu'est-ce qu'August fait ici ?". Pour une fois, Regina n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure réponse que "il a besoin d'un endroit où rester."

En échange, son frigo était toujours plein, et à plusieurs reprises, elle avait observé August dans la cuisine, un torchon sur l'épaule, debout devant la cuisinière, une musique italienne résonnant doucement dans la pièce avec Henry, accoudé sur le plan de travail, lisant son livre d'école (il avait fièrement annoncé à sa mère qu'il avait le meilleur niveau de lecture de sa classe) et les odeurs enivrantes d'épices italiennes, de curry et d'escalope viennoise flottant dans l'air du soir. Regina avait eut raison lorsqu'elle avait pensé que tous ses voyages l'avaient rendu meilleur cuisinier, et elle était heureuse de lui donner un coup de main quand il en avait besoin.

C'était bien de ne pas avoir à lui apprendre à cuisinier ou de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter qu'il puisse mettre le feu à la maison. Pas comme Emma. Mais c'était amusant de lui apprendre, de voir ses yeux briller à chaque fois qu'elle réussissait ou se fermer lorsqu'elle goûtait quelque chose de bon, même si quelque fois, la blonde se contentait de regarder Regina passer de la cuisinière au réfrigérateur, trop souvent occupée à jouer avec Henry. Pour eux, jouer, c'était surtout trouver un moyen de se salir comme se peindre le visage avec de la farine et Regina se souvint qu'une fois, Emma s'était rapprochée d'elle, leurs nez se frôlant presque, pour lui dessiner des étoiles autour des yeux. La blonde avait alors ouvert de grands yeux tandis que l'air autour d'elles semblait être électrique.

 _Vous n'êtes pas une fan de Kiss ? Pas de ce genre de "kiss"._

Elle s'efforça de ne plus y penser, se rappelant que ce moment appartenait au passé et qu'elle allait mieux maintenant, qu'elle se créait de nouveaux souvenirs.

Aucun des adultes ne lança le sujet sur le départ du jeune homme, mais lorsque la brune le surprit à regarder la rubrique immobilière dans le journal deux mois plus tard, son anxiété réapparut soudainement.

 **«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »** Gronda Regina en entrant dans la salle à manger.

 **« Maman ! »** Hoqueta Henry derrière elle, une main posée sur sa bouche. **« Tu as dis un gros-mot. »**

Un mélange de frustration et de colère déforma les traits de la jeune femme. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son fils. **« Je sais, chéri. Je suis vraiment désolée. Est-ce que tu peux monter enfiler ton maillot de bain, s'il-te-plaît ? »**

Le petit garçon acquiesça vigoureusement avant de faire demi-tour, laissant une Regina presque hystérique et un August confus. Le Sergent avait l'air de vouloir suivre le petit garçon de six ans jusqu'à sa chambre pour se cacher des crimes qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir réellement commis. Le jeune homme était accoudé à la table tenant le journal devant lui, mais il leva les sourcils. **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Ça. »** Siffla Regina, en lui arrachant le journal des mains avant de le reposer sur la table avec dédain.

La brune pouvait presque entendre les annonces pour des postes vacants qu'il avait entouré se moquer d'elle et August se gratta la tête.

 **« Un journal ? »**

Elle leva les yeux. **« C'est ce que je vois, Monsieur Booth. »**

 **« Monsieur Booth- ? »** Balbutia le jeune homme. **« Qu'est-ce que- »**

 **« Quand est-ce que tu as avais prévu de me dire que tu t'en allais ? »**

 **« Bon sang, Regina. »** Souffla August en reprenant le journal. **« Je n'ai même pas encore trouvé d'appartement pour le moment. »**

 **« Tu as promis à Henry de lui apprendre à jouer au foot. Qui va aller le chercher quand l'école reprendra ? »**

Grimaçant, August se redressa, une main levée pour lui faire comprendre qu'il réfléchissait. **« Qui le faisait avant que j'arrive ? »**

 **« Ce n'est pas la question ! »**

 **« Je peux toujours faire toutes ces choses même si je n'habite plus ici– est-ce que tu es réellement en train de me passer un savon pour ça ? Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que j'allais vivre dans ta chambre d'ami pour le reste de ma vie ? »**

 **« Et bien, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sonnes à ma porte ! »**

 **« J'apprécie que tu m'ai hébergé, et je vous aime, toi et le petit, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir mon espace. »**

 **« Bien. »** Regina attrapa le journal et le lui lança à la figure. **« Va-t-en. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire. »**

 **« Quoi – Regina ? »** Il se précipita à sa suite lorsque la jeune femme sortit de la pièce, mais elle lui claqua la porte de son bureau au nez et se barricada à l'intérieur.

* * *

 **« Regina ? »** Archie croisa les jambes après s'être assis sur sa chaise de bureau. **« Comment s'est passée cette semaine ? »**

 **« August a prévu de s'en aller. »** Lança-t-elle sans émotion, malgré ses mains tremblantes.

 **« Où va-t-il s'installer ? »**

 **« Il cherche un appartement à louer. »**

 **« C'est une bonne nouvelle. »** S'exclama Archie.

 **« Bonne. »** Répéta sèchement la jeune femme. **« Encore une fois, ma vie de famille va être bouleversée. »**

Archie fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant, les deux pieds posés au sol. **« Comment ça ? »**

 **« Tout se passait bien. Je m'y suis fait. Henry s'y ait fait. Je lui ait même fait reprendre des leçons d'équitation. »** Expliqua Regina en bougeant les mains à chaque fois qu'elle rajoutait quelque chose à la liste. **« Et maintenant, il va perdre oncle August aussi. »**

 **« Regina. »** Commença prudemment Archie. **« August ne va nulle part. »**

 **« Il s'en va. »**

 **« Il déménage. »** Rectifia le thérapeute. Avec un soupir, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. **« Je pense que c'est bien pour vous. Avec August parti de la maison, vous aurez plus de place. »**

 **« Je viens de vous dire que j'étais bien, et vous voulez que je fasse marche arrière ? A attendre que- »** Elle haussa les épaules et tapa sur poing sur un des coussins. Pongo leva la tête et éternua. **« Je vais bien. »**

 **« Vous vous accrochez à Emma. »** Reprit Archie. **« Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser August pour la remplacer. »**

 **« Si vous insinuez que j'entretiens une relation amoureuse avec Monsieur Booth- »**

 **« Je n'ai pas dis ça. »** Rassura rapidement Archie. **« Je doute que votre cœur vous le permette pour le moment. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que lui et Emma sont comme frère et sœur. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui vous rappelle Emma et que vous ne voulez pas laisser partir. Il ne s'en va pas, Regina. Il déménage dans notre ville. Vous avez dit vous-même qu'il avait trouvé un travail avec Marco. Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est un signe d'abandon ? »**

 **« Je ne comprend pas son besoin d'espace. »** Répondit Regina d'un air hautain, ignorant complètement sa question. **« Le manoir est assez grand pour qu'il s'y plaise. »**

 **« C'est un adulte capable de prendre ses propres décisions. »**

 **« Comme l'était- »** Elle s'interrompit et se concentra sur un coussin dont le fil dépassait. Le thérapeute avait vraiment besoin de changer sa décoration.

 **« Regina. »** Elle leva les yeux en entendant sa voix et grimaça. **« Vous faites des progrès, mais en même temps, il y a une partie de vous qui vous empêche de guérir. »**

 **« Je fais tout ce que vous me dites. »** Soupira la jeune femme, exaspérée.

 **« Et je suis fier de vous. »** Il se pencha une nouvelle fois en avant et posa une main sur le genou de la brune avant de baisser la voix comme s'il voulait lui confier un secret. **_« Vous avez le droit de prononcer son prénom. »_**

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, haletante. **« Je le fais déjà. »**

 **« Vraiment ? »** Demanda Archie. **« Avec Henry ou August ? Grâce aux lettres que vous avez partagées avec moi, je sais que vous n'avez pas de problème à l'écrire. Depuis sept mois que vous venez me voir, vous n'avez prononcé son prénom seulement deux fois. Pourquoi ça? »**

 **« Je peux dire son nom. »** Elle prit une grande inspiration et se concentra. **_« Emma. »_** Elle leva le menton en signe de victoire.

 **« Comment c'était ? »**

 **« Forcé. »** Répondit Regina en serrant les dents.

 **« C'est peu de le dire. »** Répliqua le thérapeute.

Regina lui lança un regard noir, et le thérapeute changea de sujet.

 **« Comment vont vos amies ? »** Demanda Archie. « **Kathryn, Ruby, Tina- est-ce que votre relation avec elles s'est améliorée depuis que vous leur avez annoncé la disparition d'Emma ? »**

 **« On se parle. »** Quand Archie resta silencieux, Regina porta inconsciemment la main à son collier, son pouce caressant le pendentif. **« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'étendre mon cercle d'amis alors que je suis parfaitement satisfaite de ma vie pour le moment. »**

 **« Votre cercle d'amis représente un soutien. »** Expliqua Archie, et Regina se retint de lever les yeux. Combien de fois le lui répéterait-il ? **« De mon point de vue, la seule chose qui ait changé dans votre vie, c'est la présence de Monsieur Booth, et je ne suis pas en train de vous dire que c'est mauvais. Pas du tout. Vous mentionnez encore le fait qu'il vous ait difficile de profiter du temps que vous passez avec vos amis, que vous êtes inquiète au moment où vous ne voyez plus Henry, que vous n'arrivez pas à parler avec lui d'Emma, et que maintenant vous avez peur qu'August vous abandonne. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie d'après vous ? »**

 **« Que j'ai des problèmes de confiance et d'abandon ? »** Devina la jeune femme sur un ton hautain **« Sauf si bien-sûr, vous faisiez référence à mes problèmes avec mes parents et à mes troubles obsessionnels compulsifs. »**

 **« Les problèmes de confiances et d'abandon, bien évidemment, même si nous pourrons nous pencher sur le reste plus tard. »** Taquina Archie dans l'espoir de dérider Regina. Le thérapeute se racla la gorge quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation. **« Je pense que le problème est que même si vous êtes plus heureuse avec August, vous devez vous rappeler que ce n'est pas Emma. »**

 **« Je sais qu'il ne l'est pas. »** Gronda la brune. **« Je suis bien consciente du fait que même s'il est aussi puéril que sa sœur, il n'est pas elle. Est-ce que c'est un crime d'avoir trouvé une personne que j'arrive à supporter pendant plusieurs heures et d'être déçue lorsqu'elle s'en va ? »**

 **« Bien-sûr que non. »** Dit-il doucement. **« Mais tout se répète comme lorsque vous avez perdu vos parents. »**

Elle prit une grande inspiration et soutient son regard.

 **« Alors oui, nous allons régler vos problèmes avec vos parents, mais aujourd'hui, vous vous refermez sur vous-même, vous repoussez tout le monde. Cette fois, vous avez Henry et August avec vous. »** Elle souffla et il reprit. **« Je vous le demande une nouvelle fois, avez-vous parlé d'elle avec Henry ? »**

Elle baissa la voix. **« Il me demande après elle tout le temps. »**

 **« Mais est-ce que vous amenez le sujet ? »** Regina resta silence et il poursuivit. **« C'est plus facile, surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi proche d'Emma que l'était August, de se perdre dans des distractions, et de ne pas faire son deuil. »**

Regina ferma les yeux. **« Est-ce que vous êtes obligez de l'appeler ainsi ? »**

Le thérapeute parut surpris. **« Y a-t-il un autre mot que vous trouvez plus approprié ? »**

 **« Tout- mais pas ça. »**

Archie acquiesça et nota quelque chose dans son carnet.

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et s'enfonça dans le canapé. **« C'est beaucoup trop long. »**

 **« Il n'y a pas de délai. »** Lui rappela-t-il. **« Pas de contrat ni d'exigences. Ça prend du temps. »**

Du temps. Elle rit amèrement. On en revient toujours à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Le mauvais moment, le bon moment, _créer_ le bon moment, attendre que le temps passe tout en souhaitant qu'il ralentisse. Elle se redressa et soupira en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. **« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? »**

* * *

Regina détestait lorsque les autres personnes avaient raison, alors quand le Docteur Hopper lui avait expliqué que la dénégation faisait partie de la même famille que le déni, elle s'était décidé, un après-midi où August avait emmené Henry au parc, à ouvrir son armoire et à défaire le sac qui contenait les affaires d'Emma.

La jeune femme se mit à genoux sur le sol, les mains tremblantes, ouvrit le sac et en sortit quelques photographies. Elle passa ses doigts sur le papier brillant. Les bords étaient abîmés et les coins cornés. Elle et Emma assises dans le salon, la blonde tenant l'appareil photo devant elles pour prendre le cliché après que Regina ait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas de photo d'elles deux.

 _Arrangeons-ça._

Le cœur de Regina se serra alors qu'elle tenait le cliché contre sa poitrine. Elle frissonna. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Emma, la blonde était assise devant une caméra et souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire à Henry, son regard en disant plus que ce que ça bouche ne pouvait exprimer.

Il y avait vingt-sept mois de ça.

Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et elle pressa sa main contre sa bouche pour contenir les sanglots. Vingt-sept mois et elle avait le courage de regarder le visage d'Emma seulement aujourd'hui. Regina fut submergée par le sentiment de culpabilité alors qu'une larme tombait sur le sourire de la blonde. Elle avait presque oublié la façon dont Emma plissait ses yeux verts quand elle riait ou était simplement heureuse. Le fait qu'ils soient presque toujours comme ça lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois lui serra un peu plus le cœur.

Pourquoi avait-elle attendu si longtemps pour la regarder ? Pour voir Emma ? Elle avait été tellement furieuse et blessée qu'Emma ne rentre pas qu'elle n'avait pas pu supporter de regarder une photo d'elle. Elle hoqueta alors que les sanglots déchiraient son corps.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Elle ne pouvait pas avancer. Elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces, et elle était heureuse de s'accabler de douleur si cela signifiait qu'elle avait Emma.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. Pas encore. La mort de ses parents l'avait laissée apathique, et celle d'Emma dans la désillusion et le déni.

Regina retint sa respiration et retourna le cliché et vit l'écriture d'Emma. L'encre bleue avait bavé à quelques endroits, mais la date et la note étaient encore lisible : **Mai 2004, moi et Regina #1.**

Numéro un ? Regina se demanda ce que ce chiffre pouvait bien signifier et elle hoqueta quand elle comprit. Elles n'avaient jamais eu l'opportunité de prendre une seconde photo toutes les deux. Ou une troisième. Ou une quatrième. Ou de remplir l'album photo que Regina avait prévu de lui offrir et qui était maintenant caché dans l'armoire avec le reste des affaires qui lui rappelaient trop Emma. L'unique preuve de leur relation était une photographie abîmée prise trois ans plus tôt. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle porta une main à sa poitrine. Trois ans ? C'était il y a trois ans ?

Sa respiration haletante emplit la chambre silencieuse et elle posa la photographie pour passer à la suivante. Elle, Henry et Emma pendant la troisième fête d'anniversaire du petit garçon. La Reine, le Prince et le Chevalier serrés les uns contre les autres dans leurs armures d'aluminium et portant leurs couronnes de papier.

L'angoisse prit le dessus. Regina remit les photos dans le sac, et se redressa. Elle était toujours seule. August et Henry étaient encore au parc laissant Regina avec rien d'autre que le fantôme du soldat blond.

L'habitude la mena dans son bureau où elle contempla son armoire à alcool avant de prendre son papier à lettres et d'écrire les mots qui réussissaient toujours à la calmer.

 _Chère Emma …_

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Et voilà, nous sommes désolées si vous trouvez que ça commence à être long, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas nous qui décidons de la tournure des événements. Encore un peu de patience, ça va bientôt changer...**

 **Merci de nous avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à nous dire vos avis en commentaire, comme d'habitude :3**

 **Gros bisous et on vous dit à bientôt pour la suite !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Note d'auteur 1 : Hey ! Voici le chapitre 23, qui devrait vous plaire... ;)**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos adorables reviews, on vous le dit à chaque fois mais c'est important pour nous de vous le faire savoir !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnyfresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schultz.**

 **Bonne lecture et nous sommes désolées s'il reste des fautes :/**

* * *

Malgré le fait que ça lui ait été difficile au début, Regina continua de défaire les affaires d'Emma. Généralement, elle lui écrivait juste après, se remémorant les souvenirs qu'elles avaient partagé. Elle ne sortait pas tous les effets personnels d'Emma du sac parce que la plupart du temps, elle n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin que la première photographie ou la première lettre, n'arrivait pas à lâcher la veste en cuir rouge.

Archie avait été impressionné de l'initiative qu'elle avait prit. La plupart du temps, elle amenait une photo avec elle lors de leurs sessions où Archie la poussait à se rappelait les bons moments. Un mois plus tard, elle avait même eu le courage de parler de son accès de colère avec August. Elle s'était excusée et s'était portée volontaire pour lui trouver un endroit confortable où vivre. Le jeune homme l'en avait dissuadée mais leur discussion leur avait permit de mettre les choses au clair. En Septembre, lorsqu'il s'était prudemment approché d'elle pour lui parler du loft en-dessous du magasin de menuiserie de Marco, la jeune femme avait acquiescé et lui avait proposé de le visiter avec lui. Lui et Figaro avaient officiellement déménagé deux semaines plus tard, et Regina était d'accord avec ça.

Son humeur changeait régulièrement. Elle se réveillait certaines nuits en sueur après avoir entendu la sonnerie du téléphone ou senti la chaleur d'une autre personne, oubliant momentanément que plus personne ne l'appellerait aussi tard et qu'Emma n'avait pas partagé son lit depuis des années. Certains jours, elle était capable d'apprécier l'appel téléphonique de ses amies, et même si Kathryn l'avait invitée à sortir à plusieurs reprises, elle se sentait encore vulnérable et préférait décliner.

Et il y avait ces nuits, des nuits totalement anodines et particulièrement cette nuit-là, où Regina se précipita vers son armoire, sortit les lettres qu'Emma lui avait écrit et regarda pendant des heures le message vidéo qu'elle leur avait envoyé.

C'était un mercredi soir comme les autres pour n'importe qui à Storybrooke. Le Shérif Graham patrouillait les rues en voiture. La chat de Madame Ginger miaulait dans les poubelles des voisins. Henry dormait dans sa chambre, toujours habillé de son costume du Shérif Woody qu'il avait refusé de retirer, le petit garçon voulant l'utiliser comme pyjama à l'approche d'Halloween.

Et Regina, pendant cette nuit silencieuse d'Octobre, était assise dans l'obscurité de son salon. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, probablement plus étant donné la fréquence à laquelle voyageait le soldat, chaque objet que possédait Emma était éparpillé dans la pièce. Les photographies. La vidéo qu'August avait envoyé à Emma était posée sur un coussin derrière elle. Les lettres des deux jeunes femmes étaient dispersées sur le canapé et la table. Les dessins d'Henry formaient une pile si haute qu'elle penchait. L'album photo était ouvert à côté du verre de vin que Regina n'avait pas touché, les pages blanches attendant d'être remplies.

La seule lumière de la pièce provenait de l'ordinateur portable de Regina posé au creux de son estomac, qui diffusait la voix d'Emma, alors qu'elle s'était enfoncée dans le canapé,.

 _Je vous aime tous. Et je pense à vous tout le temps. Prenez soins les uns des autres._

Elle appuya encore une fois sur le bouton lecture alors qu'Emma souriait à la caméra.

 _Hey ! Joyeux anniversaire Henry ! Je suis désolée de ne pas être là mais je suis sûre que ta maman t'a organisé une fête géniale._

Regina ferma doucement les yeux, imaginant Emma juste à côté d'elle, la chaleur de l'ordinateur contre son ventre et la voix d'Emma chuchotant à travers le haut-parleur comme si la blonde s'était collée contre elle.

 _Vous me manquez tous. Toi et Oncle August et ta maman. Regina._

Elle ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre son prénom s'échapper des lèvres d'Emma, crié d'une autre pièce ou simplement dit pour que la brune la regarde. Regina. _Regina_.

La vidéo prit fin et la brune rouvrit les yeux pour fixer l'image de la jeune femme à l'écran. Elle regarda l'heure sur son ordinateur et se rendit compte que l'anniversaire d'Emma était déjà passé, et Regina assise dans le noir. C'était le vingt-quatrième anniversaire d'Emma aujourd'hui, enfin, hier. Elle était tellement jeune. Regina n'avait jamais manqué de le lui faire remarquer simplement parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle l'oubliait constamment, Emma étant très mature pour son âge.

Alors qu'elle se redressait, les lettres sur le canapé bougèrent sous son poids et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à poser l'ordinateur sur la table, le téléphone sonna.

Une seule personne avait l'habitude de l'appeler après vingt-deux heures, mais la fatigue émotionnelle était telle que Regina n'eut pas la force d'y croire. Elle attrapa le téléphone sans fil sur la petite table, et comprit immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit le numéro entrant.

 **« Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? »** Lança-t-elle pour toute salutation.

 **« Surtout pas aujourd'hui. »** Admit August.

 **« Moi non plus. »**

Ils laissèrent un silence confortable s'installer, le ventilateur de l'ordinateur résonnant dans la nuit alors que du côté d'August, c'était le ronronnement de Figaro. **« Ruby et moi on a rompu. »**

Elle fronça les sourcils et prit son verre de vin. **« Quand ça ? »**

 **« Le mois dernier. »**

 **« Je suis désolée. »**

 **« Ce n'est rien. On était tous les deux d'accord pour arrêter. Mais tu devrais vraiment parler à tes amies plus souvent. Est-ce que ce n'est pas votre passe-temps préféré à vous les filles ? »**

 **« Je leur parle suffisamment. »**

 **« J'en doute. »** Le silence s'installa de nouveau avant qu'August ne l'interrompe d'une voix douce. **« Tu sais, Emma était convaincue qu'elle pourrait faire son service comme un loup solitaire, et peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle a fait, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. »**

 **« Elle était tellement têtue. »**

 **« C'était une de ses qualités. »**

Regina acquiesça en jouant avec le pied de son verre.

 **« Tu l'as gardée en vie toutes ces années. »**

Regina pouffa. **« Elle est morte maintenant. »**

 **« Tu n'en sais rien. »**

 **« Et toi si ? »** Elle prit un moment pour rassembler les lettres sur ses genoux, reposa son verre quand elle manqua de le renverser, et les ouvrit sur la table. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, elle fixa les photographies éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce et secoua la tête. **« S'il-te-plaît August. On ne peut pas continuer à avoir cette discussion. »**

 **« Archie dit qu'il est bon d'espérer tant que ça ne nous empêche pas d'avancer. »**

 **« Toi aussi tu vois le docteur ? »** Demanda Regina, surprise.

 **« C'est un homme sage. »** Se contenta de répondre le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. **« Tu sais qu'il y a des groupes d'entraide pour les femmes de soldats qui sont à l'étranger ? »**

La brune soupira, reprit son verre de vin et bu une gorgée. **« Alors quoi ? Je vais les écouter parler de leurs maris alors que moi je viens pour ma petite-amie, comme ça, ils pourront discréditer tout ce qu'Emma à fait en temps que soldat ? »**

August ricana d'un air entendu. Le ronronnement de Figaro résonnait de l'autre côté du combiné, le chat étant certainement allongé sur le jeune homme qui devait le caresser. **« Tu penses encore à elle de cette façon. »**

C'était un fait, c'était aussi simple que ça. Regina ouvrit la bouche pour réfuter, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas le nier. **« Elle est -Emma- ce n'est pas comme si on avait mis fin à notre relation. »**

Bon sang, elle s'accrochait. Regina grogna en vidant son verre de verre, qu'elle reposa ensuite sur la table. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir ne rien ressentir.

 **« Et toi ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

 **« Elle est toujours ma sœur. »** Répondit le jeune homme. **« Je n'ai pas été capable de la protéger de tout mais ce n'est pas ça qui compte. »**

 **« Oh, oh, toi tu as été voir le psy. »** Lança la brune, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle se servit un autre verre de vin et fit tourner le liquide. **« Est-ce que tu y vas ? »** Demanda-t-elle doucement. **« A ces groupes d'entraide ? »**

 **« J'y suis allé une fois. »**

 **« Et tu voudrais que j'y aille ? »** Pouffa Regina.

 **« C'est un processus différent pour chaque personne, Regina. On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un qui te comprenne. »**

* * *

Pour une fois, Regina ne trouva rien à redire, Henry s'étant révélé être son plus gros problème. La plupart du temps, elle trouvait son fils allongé sur le sol de sa chambre ou en train de jouer aux jeux de société avec August (qui, même s'il avait son appartement, continuait de venir dîner et de passer du temps avec eux pendant les weekends) dans la salle de jeux, et elle entendait les histoires que partageait le jeune homme sur sa petite sœur.

 **« Emma trichait toujours à Échelles et Serpents. »** Racontait August. **« Elle disait qu'elle était trop cool pour jouer à des jeux de société, mais quand on y jouait, elle faisait monter les serpents en affirmant qu'elle était un charmeur de serpents. »**

Henry riait en essayant de faire monter son serpent, mais ce bon vieil Oncle August était bien trop compétitif pour se laisser battre par un enfant de six ans.

August avait clairement prit à cœur le fait que parler d'Emma l'aiderait. Mais Regina n'arrivait pas à en discuter avec Henry, éludant le sujet dès qu'il commençait à en parler. Il était jeune, il allait l'oublier. Mais cette pensée la fit frissonner. Elle ne voulait pas être celle qui ferait oublier à Henry la jeune femme simplement parce qu'elle n'aimait pas l'idée que le petit garçon perde quelqu'un de cher. Mais c'était ainsi. Le soldat était devenu une figure clé dans sa vie, même lorsqu'elles se contentaient de s'échanger des lettres. Emma avait été aussi excitée que Regina quand Henry avait fait ses premiers pas, quand il avait été aux toilettes (et était tombé dedans). Elle s'était inquiétée quand le petit garçon était malade et avait été terrifiée en apprenant qu'il s'était perdu.

Et maintenant, Regina n'arrivait plus à parler d'elle avec son fils par peur qu'il ne comprenne pas le concept de la mort. Mais au plus profond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle avait peur. Regina s'était rendue à l'évidence depuis qu'elle avait remarqué qu'Henry mentionnait de moins en moins Emma. Elle l'avait entendu murmurer quelque chose à son propos à Oncle August, mais quand Regina était avec lui, Henry n'avait plus de raison de relancer le sujet. C'était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction de savoir que son fils était assez intuitif pour se rendre compte que mentionner la blonde mettait sa mère mal à l'aise, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Henry porter ce fardeau émotionnel.

Alors, au début du mois de Novembre, Regina se gara près de l'auditorium pour assister à une session du groupe d'entraide. Elle était au courant du harcèlement que subissait Emma de la part de son Général, seulement parce qu'elle sortait avec la brune. Elle ne voulait pas l'insulter et ternir l'image du soldat décoré en rejoignant le groupe des "femmes de soldats" qu'August avait mentionné, bien que leur relation ne regarde et ne concerne personne. Le soldat bisexuel avait tout donné pour son pays, et pourtant ils n'avaient pas bougé le petit doigt pour la retrouver.

Elle se raidit. Puis prit une grande inspiration. A l'extérieur du bâtiment, elle entendit les murmures de quelques discutions, et le bruit des chaises que l'on traîne sur le parquet. Elle fut prise de nausées.

Elle n'était pas venue ici depuis la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, et même cette occasion spéciale avait été assombrie par le fait que ses parents n'étaient pas là pour la prendre en photo, pour lui jeter des pétales de fleurs ou pour répéter à ses amies à quel point ils étaient fiers de leur fille. Son discours de remerciements avait été distant et froid, récité avec éloquence, mais ses yeux s'étaient embués lorsqu'elle avait regardé la foule. Des visages inexpressifs lui faisaient face et personne ne lui était familier.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle n'était pas en deuil, Emma n'était pas mo- elle n'était simplement pas là. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. **« Maire Mills. »**

Elle se figea, et se dit que si elle restait immobile, l'intrus la laisserait peut-être tranquille, mais contre toute attente, elle tira sur les pans de son manteau, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se tourna lentement. **« Monsieur Borelli. »**

 **« Je vous en prie, ici, vous pouvez m'appeler Marco. Est-ce vous allez entrer ? »** Elle hésita face à ce vieil homme dont l'accent lui rappelait celui de son père qui était un homme bon et patient. Marco remarqua son incertitude et sourit. **« Peut-être une autre fois ? »**

La brune secoua la tête et fit un pas en avant. **« Je suppose qu'une autre fois, c'est maintenant. »**

Le sourire du vieil homme s'agrandit et il lui tint la porte avant de la refermer derrière eux. Ensemble, ils marchèrent en silence dans l'auditorium jusqu'à l'estrade où des chaises avaient été disposées en cercle. La plupart des sièges étaient occupés par ce que Regina devina être les habitués, même si elle ne prêta aucune attention à eux, mais aux marches de l'escalier tapissées d'un tapis bordeaux alors que les couleurs de leur école étaient le noir et le rouge. Elle se retint de rire quand elle remarqua le morceau déchiré au milieu d'une marche qui n'avait pas été remplacé depuis qu'elle avait quitté le lycée. C'est comme ça que Kathryn avait rencontré David, qui s'était prit les pieds dans le tissu. Son amie aurait du prendre cette chute comme le signe d'un désastre imminent.

L'odeur de café emplit l'air alors qu'ils approchaient de l'estrade et lorsque Regina leva les yeux vers la main que lui tendait Marco pour l'aider à monter les marches, elle vit la table où étaient posés les rafraîchissements. Elle aurait voulut baisser la tête quand le groupe la regarda s'approcher, mais, refusant de laisser paraître la moindre once de faiblesse, elle releva le menton et s'assit sur le premier siège libre qu'elle trouva.

C'était un petit groupe avec seulement quatre personnes, dirigé par Marco, qui avait prit place en face de Regina, sa chaise un peu plus éloignée pour qu'il puisse voir le groupe entier. A deux sièges vides d'elle était assis un homme blond que Regina avait croisé à la garderie et lorsque ses devoirs de Maire l'avaient amenée dans la forêt où les bûcherons lui avaient expliqué et montré comment ils avaient reboisé la forêt après qu'ils aient abattus les arbres pour les vendre.

A trois sièges plus à gauche était assis un homme qui se tenait la tête, ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux châtains foncée. Il se redressa et Regina grimaça quand elle le reconnut. C'était Jefferson Hatter, le père de la petite Paige. Les professeurs d'Henry lui avait fait passé un mot dans lequel ils prévenaient les parents qu'Alice Hatter était décédée dans un accident de voiture. Regina avait envoyé des fleurs pour leur présenter ses condoléances, mais elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à leur amener les lasagnes qu'elle avait préparé quand elle avait imaginé la jeune femme blonde dans son cercueil.

La seule autre femme dans la salle était assise à côté de Marco. C'était une femme noire un peu plus âgée que Regina, le visage impassible alors qu'elle regardait droit devant elle. Regina ne la connaissait pas, ni elle ni son histoire, mais le découvrirait bientôt.

 **« Merci d'être venu ce soir. »** Commença Marco. **« Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant de nouveaux visages. Je ne ris pas de votre perte, mais de votre force.»**

Regina tressaillit et baissa le regard.

 **« Ce n'est jamais facile de perdre quelqu'un de cher, et parfois, ce périple requiert plus d'aide qu'on aurait pu en demander. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. Pour le bien de nos nouveaux arrivants, je vais commencer. »** Marco s'enfonça dans sa chaise, et parla de Maria, sa femme atteinte d'Alzheimer décédée depuis vingt-ans. Il était stérile, et elle l'aimait. Elle l'a oublié, et il l'aimait. Mais pas un jour ne se passait sans qu'il ne pense à elle, ne prie pour elle.

L'histoire du vieil homme lui semblait familière, mais dès lors que d'autres personnes se mirent à parler, Regina eut les mains moites et évita le regard des autres comme une élève qui n'aurait pas fait ses devoirs.

Jefferson fut le second à prendre la parle. Regina savait qu'il devait suivre des séances de thérapie sur ordonnance de la cour après avoir été retrouvé chez lui, en pleine overdose. Paige avait été placée chez des voisins et Jefferson ramassait encore les morceaux de sa vie. Il parla brièvement, racontant comment il faisait doucement face à sa perte, mais Regina eut le sentiment qu'il essayait d'accélérer le processus de guérison dans le seul but de récupérer la garde de sa fille.

Heureusement, le bûcheron, Robin, prit à son tour la parole, un coude posé sur son genou. **« Je sais que je reviens souvent à cette période. L'anniversaire de Marian est passé depuis deux mois. Ma femme. Elle m'a quitté depuis presque quatre ans maintenant. Il ne reste plus que moi et mon fils. Elle est morte trois jours après sa naissance. Complications pendant l'accouchement. Roland n'a jamais connu sa mère. Parfois, on regarde des photos ensemble, mais son visage reste impassible. Il sais que c'est elle pourtant. Chaque année qui passe, je me promet que je serais capable de passer le jour de son anniversaire à la maison avec Roland, à me souvenir d'elle, mais à chaque jour qui s'en rapproche, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Ce n'est pas juste pour Roland dont l'anniversaire arrive juste après, mais on fait de notre mieux. »**

Regina leva les yeux pour le regarder, elle qui était si familière avec les émotions de cet homme. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de continuer.

 **« Roland a commencé l'école cette année. J'ai faillit ne pas me lever le jour de la rentrée parce que je savait que Marian était supposée être avec nous, à prendre des photos et à l'embarrasser. Roland est rentré à la maison tout excité en me montrant les dessins qu'il avait fait et en désignant les nouveaux amis et professeurs quand je l'amenais à l'école. »**

 **« Et vous ? »** Interrompit Marco. **« Comment est-ce que vous vivez cette étape importante avec votre fils sans Marian à vos côtés ? »**

 **« J'ai l'impression de salir sa mémoire pour être honnête. »** Expliqua Robin.

 **« Pourquoi? »**

 **« Comment peut-on être heureux alors celle que vous aimez est décédée ? »** Regina ne se rendit pas compte d'avoir parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque les quatre paires d'yeux qui la fixaient.

Marco lui sourit pour l'encourager et hocha la tête. **« Regina, est-ce que vous voulez partager avec nous maintenant ? »**

D'habitude, la brune aurait passé un savon à quiconque n'utiliserait pas son titre honorifique pour s'adresser à elle, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas ce cacher derrière le masque du Maire de Storybrooke. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir ici, et elle ne pouvait aboyer sur personne. Ces gens, ils étaient en deuil eux aussi.

 **« Vous n'êtes pas obligée. »** La rassura rapidement Marco. **« Parfois, vous pouvez vous sentir apaisée rien quand écoutant. »**

Elle secoua la tête et se redressa, droite comme un i, et croisa les bras. **« Je suppose que je peux participer. »**

Elle était habituée à parler en public depuis qu'elle était enfant. Les mots qu'elle utilisait charmaient ses professeurs, séduisaient ses camarades de classe et rendaient faibles ses adversaires. Mais sa fierté retomba alors que les quatre membres la regardaient. D'une voix tremblante, elle s'adressa à Marco qui attendait patiemment.

 **« Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter. »** Commença Regina avec le peu d'arrogance qui lui restait avant de lever les yeux en remarquant le regard que lui lançait Marco. **« Je m'appelle Regina. J'ai perdu ma petite-amie il y a deux ans. »** Elle posa une main sur le collier qu'elle portait et passa ses doigts sur le pendentif. **« Emma. Elle s'appelait Emma. »**

 **« Emma. »** Répéta Marco. Il lui sourit et l'encouragea à continuer. **« Parlez-nous d'elle. »**

 **« Son sourire. »** Commença Regina, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux où sa main libre jouait avec l'ourlet de son blazer. **« Il illuminait la pièce. C'est drôle, elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être misérable et d'être pessimiste -d'être comme moi- mais pour quelque raison, elle n'était pas comme ça. Du moins, elle ne le montrait pas. Elle était réservée, oui, mais je suppose qu'on est souvent gêné de parler avec un étranger. Elle est -elle était- est dans l'armée. On s'est connues à travers une correspondance il y a six ans de cela, et pendant des années, je n'ai pas pu mettre un visage sur le nom que j'écrivais. Mais elle est venue se perdre dans notre ville dans cette vieille et horrible voiture, aussi jaune que ses cheveux, et tout a changé. »**

 **« Elle est morte en service ? »** Demanda Jefferson, le menton posé sur son poing.

Marco le réprimanda. **« Jefferson, surveillez votre langage. »**

Le jeune homme leva les yeux puis regarda Regina, attendant sa réponse.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'elle était seulement disparue, après tout, on l'avait subtilement forcée à assister à cette séance, même si la plupart du temps, elle allait bien. Mais elle n'allait pas bien. Emma hantait ses rêves et son subconscient. **« Elle est portée disparu depuis deux ans. C'est facile pour moi de dire aux autres qu'elle est morte, mais quand j'y pense, je n'arrive pas à admettre qu'elle est partie. Ce n'est que récemment que j'ai été capable d'accepter le pire. Emma- »** Elle se racla la gorge et renifla. **« Emma ne reviendra pas. »**

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et Regina continua d'assister aux séances du groupe de soutien ainsi qu'aux séances avec le Docteur Hopper. Il était fier d'elle, qui, doucement mais sûrement, sortait du cocon dans lequel elle s'était enveloppée avec Henry et August. Novembre arriva et passa, laissant la place au mois de Décembre, et même si la fin du mois ravivait des souvenirs douloureux pour le Maire, elle se rappela qu'Emma ne voudrait pas qu'elle gâche les fêtes de fin d'année.

Regina avait ressentit de la gratitude pour le bûcheron. Robin s'était montré d'une grande aide simplement en racontant son histoire. Le veuf s'était retrouvé avec un nouveau-né juste après le décès de sa femme, et lui et Roland s'en étaient incroyablement bien sortis pendant toutes ces années. Elle lui faisait signe de la tête à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son chemin, et quelques fois, après les séances, Regina ravalait sa fierté et lui demandait comment il parlait à son fils de sa mère.

Prudemment. Aussi simplement que possible. Lui faire savoir que même si vous êtes triste, il peut être triste aussi. Et plus important, l'aimer pour deux.

Regina n'avait jamais réellement parlé d'Emma à Henry. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait, les sanglots du petit garçon lui venaient à l'esprit, et elle se revoyait crier sur son fils. Il fallait y aller doucement après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus.

Elle fit son plus grand pas en avant en mars, quand elle appela August pour lui demander de garder Henry et se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Ruby au B&B. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait amenée à sortir un vendredi soir, mais ce dont elle était certaine en revanche, malgré ses mains moites qui serraient la bouteille de Chardonnay qu'elle avait prit avec elle, c'est qu'elle était prête.

Red aboya au premier coup que Regina donna dans la porte, et elle entendit clairement la voix de Tina. **« La pizza est arrivée ! »**

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut Red, qui sortit de la chambre dès que la porte s'entrouvrit pour lui faire la fête, tourner autour d'elle en lui donnant des coup de museau. La seconde, troisième et quatrième chose qu'elle remarqua fut les expressions choquées sur les visages de ses amies. Tina la regardait avec de grands yeux, partiellement cachée par la porte. Derrière elle, Regina vit Ruby allongée dans son lit, le magazine qu'elle lisait ouvert et oublié, et Kathryn, assise sur le canapé devant la télévision qui la regardait comme un cerf pétrifié par les phares d'une voiture.

 **« Bonsoir. »** Salua Regina d'une façon bizarre, sa main posée sur la tête du husky.

 **« Est-ce que c'est toi qui livres les pizzas maintenant ?** » Plaisanta Tina en ouvrant complètement la porte, après s'être remise de cette surprise.

 **« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'étais encore Maire. »**

Kathryn se leva du canapé, rejoignit Regina sur le seuil de la porte et la serra dans ses bras. **« Tu nous a manquée. »**

 **« Vous m'avez manquées vous aussi. »** Admit le Maire en acceptant que Tina prenne son manteau.

Regina tendit la bouteille à Ruby qui sourit et l'accepta gracieusement. **« En quel honneur ? »** Demanda la serveuse qui fit claquer sa langue pour calmer Red.

 **« Notre soirée entre filles. »** Répondit Regina en s'asseyant à côté de Kathryn sur le canapé.

 **« C'est bon de t'avoir avec nous. »** Sourit Tina en lui servant un verre alors que Red se mit de nouveau à aboyer quand on frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte. **« Je suis presque certaine que cette fois, c'est la pizza. »**

* * *

Ce n'est que le mois suivant qu'Henry, qui venait d'avoir sept ans et grandissait bien trop vite, invita Paige à venir jouer à la maison. La petite fille s'était montrée polie quand Monsieur Siciliano, son tuteur temporaire, l'avait déposée devant le manoir et les deux enfants s'étaient précipités vers le salon pour regarder un film et jouer.

Comme à son habitude, Regina alla jeter un œil sur les enfants toutes les quinze minutes, et lorsqu'elle ne les vit pas immédiatement dans le salon alors qu'elle leur apportait un plateau de crudités une heure plus tard, son cœur de mère surprotectrice s'affola. Elle ne prit pas la peine de poser le plateau et parti rapidement à leur recherche. A peine avait-elle fait quatre pas dans l'entrée qu'elle entendit du remue-ménage dans son bureau, et, ayant trouvé les enfants, elle se plaça derrière la porte qu'elle ouvrit doucement.

 **« Ma maman garde les ciseaux ici. »** Lança Henry en ouvrant un tiroir du bureau. **« Elle m'a montré comment faire des bonshommes en papier. »**

Paige décida de l'aider et alla de l'autre côté du bureau pour ouvrir les autres tiroirs. **« Qui c'est ? »**

Regina passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et vit Paige tenir une photographie d'Emma, un portrait de la blonde dans son uniforme. C'est la seule photographie que Regina avait gardé avec elle, les autres étaient restées cachées dans sa chambre, parce qu'elle était prête à accepter que derrière la jeune femme qu'elle aimait se trouvait un soldat qui avait tout donné pour son pays. Elle respectait ça, vénérait ça mais n'était pas encore capable de l'afficher. La Emma de cette photographie était jeune, à peine vingt ans, le visage sans rides malgré le stress de son travail.

Henry se tourna, tendit une main pour prendre la photo et la regarda pendant un long moment. Son silence glaça le sang de Regina alors qu'une pensée terrible traversait l'esprit de la jeune femme. Et si je lui avais fait oublié Emma ? Comment avait-elle pu faire ça à son fils ? A Emma ?

 **« C'est Emma. »** Murmura Henry et Regina tendit un peu plus le cou pour voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce. « **Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. »**

 **« Qui est-ce ? »**

 **« C'est la sœur d'Oncle August. »** Regina ferma les yeux. Henry était bébé, il ne devrait pas s'en souvenir.

 **« Je ne l'ai pas encore vue. »**

Le petit garçon hocha la tête. **« Elle est morte. C'est ce que ma maman m'a dit. Elle n'aime pas parler de ça. »**

 **« Ma maman est morte elle aussi. »** Dit doucement Paige. **« C'est pour ça que je reste avec Jimmy et Mel. »**

 **« Je suis désolé. »** Répondit Henry avec sympathie.

Paige sourit, elle avait du entendre cette phrase tellement de fois qu'elle ne devait plus rien signifier pour la petite fille. **« Pourquoi est-ce que ta maman a cette photo ? » Est-ce que c'était ta tante ? »**

Henry haussa les épaules et passa une main sur le cliché, les sourcils froncés. **« Elle travaillait beaucoup. On la voyait pas souvent, mais quand elle rentrait, on s'amusait tellement. »** Il finit sa phrase avec un petit rire. **« On avait l'habitude de regarder La Planète Au Trésor ensemble tout le temps et elle ma acheté mon premier sac à dos. »**

 **« Elle avait l'air gentille. »**

 **« Elle l'était. Elle me bordait la nuit, et on jouait aux soldats, et on s'appelait et elle me racontait des histoires. Quelques fois, elle et maman me chantaient des chansons pour m'endormir. Emma n'était pas vraiment douée, mais maman l'aidait. »**

Paige acquiesça, signe qu'elle le comprenait. **« Ma maman avait l'habitude de me laisser la maquiller quand j'étais petite, et elle sortait même de la maison comme ça. »**

Regina renifla, une larme tomba sur l'assortiment de carottes et de brocolis disposés sur le plateau. Elle avait le cœur gros, mélange de bonheur et de regrets. Elle ne pouvait plus faire ça. Elle ne pouvait plus prétendre qu'Emma était son secret gardé et que si le monde ne la connaissait pas alors elle reviendrait. Henry, bon sang, Henry était autant affecté qu'elle, et qu'est-ce que Regina faisait pendant tout ce temps ? Elle s'apitoyait sur son sort.

Le tiroir fut refermé et Henry tendit une paire de ciseaux. **« Je les ai trouvés. »**

Regina annonça sa présence et fit un pas dans la pièce, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. **« Je vous ai préparé un encas au cas où vous auriez faim. »** Elle indiqua du menton l'assortiment de légumes. _Des carottes et des brocolis ? Ils ont trois ans._ **« Mais si vous en mangez suffisamment, je pense faire des cookies. »**

 **« Ouais ! »** S'exclamèrent les enfants en laissant la paire de ciseaux sur le bureau avant de passer devant elle et de se précipiter vers la cuisine.

Regina avança un peu plus dans la pièce, posa le plateau de légumes et se dirigea vers les tiroirs de son bureau. Délicatement, elle en ouvrit un et vit le visage d'Emma. Elle sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde avant de laisser la photo contre sa lampe de bureau.

* * *

 **« Henry. »** Regina entra dans sa chambre cette nuit après le dîner et une fois Paige partie, avec, dans les bras, le carton remplit des affaires d'Emma.

Il la regarda de son lit, ses cheveux mouillés peignés en arrière après qu'il ait prit sa douche, et une bande dessinée posée devant lui. Ils avaient arrêté de se battre quand venait l'heure de bain et le petit garçon prenait des douches comme un grand. Il utilisait encore un gel douche super héros et aimait garder ses animaux en peluche à côté de lui, mais elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que l'enfant qui se tenait devant elle était son petit garçon qui continuerait de grandir encore et encore.

 **« Salut m'man. »** Encore une des choses qui l'avait frappée. Il l'appelait maman seulement les weekends où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, quand il lui faisait exceptionnellement câlin ou quand il était malade. Il était bien trop cool pour l'appeler maman devant ses amis.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, le carton sur les genoux et tenta de se souvenir du conseil que lui avaient donné Robin, Archie et ses amies.

 **« Salut chéri. »** Elle plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et sourit doucement. **« Je voulais te parler. »**

 **« A propos de quoi ? »**

Prenant une grande inspiration, Regina décida que la meilleure tactique était d'y aller tête la première et sortit une photographie du carton, celle qu'elle regardait souvent et la tendit à Henry. **« Emma. »**

Henry la prit et regarda la première photo de famille qui datait de quand il avait trois ans. Il fixa la photographie et rougit. **« C'est moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi gros ? »**

Regina rit et s'installa confortablement dans le lit de son fils. **« C'était seulement tes joues. Tu avais l'habitude de voler des bonbons dès qu'on avait le dos tourné. »**

 **« Et pour ... »** Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, les yeux toujours rivés sur le cliché.

 **« Emma. »** Finit Regina, laissant le prénom rouler facilement dans sa bouche. **« Emma. »**

 **« Je sais qu'elle te rend triste. »** Marmonna le garçon, en évitant tout contact visuel. **« Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. »**

Regina soupira, prit Henry dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. **« Je sais, mon petit prince. Je ne voulais pas que tu prennes tout sur toi, mais elle me manque tellement. »**

 **« A moi aussi. »** Admit Henry en piochant dans le carton.

 **« Je suis désolée bébé. »** Regina le serra plus fort, pressant sa tête contre sa poitrine. **« Tu ne dois plus avoir peur de parler d'elle à cause de moi, d'accord ? »**

Il se défit de son étreinte, l'air hésitant, alors que Regina plaçait le carton entre eux et commençait à sortir chaque objet, un par un.

 **« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté comment on s'est rencontrées ? »**

Henry secoua la tête et décida qu'il allait tenter de deviner. **« Amour de lycée ? »**

Regina pouffa. **« Où est-ce que tu as appris ce terme ? »**

 **« Tante Ruby. »**

 **« Évidemment. »** Répondit Regina d'une voix traînante.

 **« Je croyais que tu avais toujours connu Emma. »**

Elle sortit la toute première lettre qu'elle avait écrite à Emma et la tendit à son fils pour toute réponse. **« Tu avais six mois quand Monsieur Glass, du journal, est venu me voir pour me demander si je voulais faire parti du projet de correspondance avec les troupes ... »**

* * *

C'était un début. Doucement, Regina et Henry prirent l'habitude de se réunir pour se souvenir autour du carton. Regina avait prit soin de retirer les lettres mentionnant l'adoption d'Henry, n'étant pas encore prête pour cette bataille. Il sourit devant tous ses dessins et gloussa en lisant les notes que s'envoyaient sa mère et Emma une fois qu'elles avaient commencé à se voir. Elle lui montra l'album photo et Henry eut l'idée de continuer à le remplir. Un sentiment d'anxiété submergea Regina mais elle ne voulait pas freiner son excitation. Il rattrapa les années perdues avec toutes les photos et ajouta des anecdotes sur les marges de ses dessins. Les clichés gardés cachés dans le carton furent libérés, chacun placé dans l'album ou gardé précieusement dans un album photo sur la table du salon.

Ce qui avait en premier lieu effrayé Regina la poussa à écrire plus fréquemment, pour la même raison qu'Henry remplissait l'album photo : parler à Emma, lui raconter ce qu'ils faisaient tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était tout ce qu'elle aurait dorénavant. Archie la félicita, et quand elle commença à partager son histoire avec le groupe de soutien chaque mercredi soir, ils applaudirent.

* * *

 _4 Juillet 2008_

 _Emma,_

 _Nous avons décidé de partir pour ce long week-end. Quand je dis "nous", je veux dire qu'on était supposés n'être que deux, moi et Henry, mais August m'a entendu le mentionner, et Kathryn est stressée à propos du divorce, alors naturellement, Tina et Ruby nous ont rejoint. Nous allons à Augusta parce qu'August veut que nous apprenions à pêcher. J'espère qu'il sait qu'il n'arrivera à rien. Henry est tout excité. Comme tu peux le voir sur la photographie, il a déjà préparé sa boîte d'appâts et sa canne à pêche. August m'a dit que tu aurais étais une mauvaise pêcheuse, et je dois bien avoué que je suis d'accord avec lui._

 _J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses venir avec nous._

* * *

 _25 Juillet 2008_

 _Emma,_

 _J'ai peut-être fais marche arrière, mais le Docteur Hopper a valider ma réaction. Robin, l'homme qui participe au groupe de soutien et qui a un fils avec des fossettes plus grandes encore que celle d'Henry, m'a invitée à dîner. Je lui ai crié dessus en plein milieu de la rue et je lui ai dit de ne plus s'approcher de moi. Docteur Hopper m'a assuré qu'il était tout à fait normal que je ne me sente pas prête à envisager une nouvelle relation amoureuse pour le moment, mais honnêtement, je ne pense être prête un jour. Et ça me va. Je t'ai donné mon cœur, et j'aimerai que tu le garde._

 _Je t'aime._

* * *

 _ **1er Septembre 2008**_

 _ **Salut Emma !**_

 _ **Je commence l'école demain. En CE1 ! Je suis dans la classe de Paige et de Nicolas. On est avec Monsieur Guerrero. Ava dit qu'il est méchant. Je vais lui apporter un pomme.**_

 _ **J'aurai aimé que tu sois avec nous cet été. Maman et moi avons été à New York. Elle dit qu'on y a été quand j'étais bébé, mais comme je ne m'en souviens pas, on va en faire une tradition. On a aussi planté mon pommier dans notre jardin ! Il est encore bébé, mais avec Maman, on s'en occupe bien.**_

 _ **Tu me manques. Je t'aime. Rex et sa famille t'envoie le bonjour.**_

 _ **Henry.**_

* * *

 _3 Novembre 2008_

 _Emma,_

 _Regarde en quoi Henry et Oncle August ont décidé de se déguiser pour Halloween. C'était génial de revoir Henry porter son uniforme militaire, et jamais je n'aurais pensé voir le Sergent Booth dans le sien avant Vendredi dernier. Il a dit qu'il voulait te ressembler. Je l'ai taquiné en lui demandant si c'était parce qu'il voulait paraître effrayant, et bien-sûr, ton frère n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire le malin et de me répondre que s'il avait voulu paraître effrayant, il se serait habillé comme moi. Il a de la chance que je t'aime._

 _Je sais que tu veilles sur nous._

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, lorsque la majorité de la ville s'était rassemblée sur la place publique pour la Journée des Anciens Combattants, Regina et Henry avaient déposé des fleurs aux pieds de la statue. Des lys jaunes. "Comme les cheveux d'Emma" s'était exclamé le petit garçon. Et Regina avait murmuré une promesse dans les pétales d'une rose rouge avant de la déposer à côté du bouquet. Le son des onze coups tirés ne furent pas plus bruyant que le rire contagieux et les doux murmures d'Emma dans sa tête.

* * *

Regina ne but pas une goutte pour le troisième anniversaire, même si elle avait été tentée. Archie l'avait félicitée, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à être encouragée comme une enfant.

* * *

En Janvier, souhaitant commencer correctement l'année, Regina et Henry avaient passé la seconde moitié des vacances scolaires à peindre presque chaque pièce de la maison. Adieu les murs monochromatiques qui ternissaient l'image du manoir. Bonjour à l'entrée jaune Marigold, au salon Rouge Salem, et à la salle de jeux Vert Taverne. Le duo avait déplacé et protégé tous les meubles, avaient adopté un look négligé (Regina avait du acheter un débardeur et un pantalon de jogging) et avaient entrepris de donner une nouvelle vie à la maison. Le côté perfectionniste de Regina s'était assuré qu'Henry ait choisi des couleurs complémentaires, mais la plupart du temps, il était maître du projet, et comme le président de la demeure, avait encadrés des photographies provenant de l'album photo et les avaient exposées dans toute la maison. Regina avait sourit quand il avait placé un cliché où ils posaient tous les trois sur le bord de la cheminée.

Il y avait du changement dans l'air, et lorsqu'elle entendait murmurer le prénom d'Emma ou que les nouvelles télévisées mentionnaient les soldats déployés à l'étranger, elle avait un peu moins mal, elle l'avait accepté. Regina pouvait dire sans hésiter qu'elle était heureuse.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, Regina pouvait regarder le message vidéo d'Emma en boucle, lire les conversations qu'elles avaient eues au travers de leurs lettres comme s'il s'agissait de son roman favori, ou enfiler le tee-shirt US ARMY d'Emma rien que pour l'odeur du tissu, s'imaginant pendant quelques instants pouvoir sentir Emma dans ses fibres. Après trois ans, son odeur avait disparue, mais tout allait bien. Peu importait où se trouvait Emma, elle ne souffrait pas. Elle était en sécurité. C'était tout ce que désirait Regina. Et si un jour elle en doutait, elle pouvait compter sur les personnes qui faisaient partie de sa vie pour le lui rappeler.

* * *

 **« Tu as tout ? »** Regina s'agenouilla près d'Henry, un énorme sac plein à craqué sur le dos alors que le petit garçon tentait de se dégager de son étreinte. **« Gourde ? Lampe de poche ? Insecticide ? Sous-vêtements de rechange ? »**

 **« Ma-man. »** Grogna Henry en jetant un œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'aucun de ses amis ne les voient.

Elle se fichait qu'il soit embarrassé et lui pinça les joues. **« Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller si tu n'en as pas envie. Je suis sûre que tu peux obtenir ton badge de campeur en plantant une tente dans le jardin. »**

 **« M'man. »** Grommela le petit garçon de huit ans. **« Je veux y aller. »**

Elle acquiesça, incertaine, tandis que les garçons de la troupe des Scouts se mettaient en file pour monter dans le bus.

 **« C'est seulement une nuit. »**

 **« Si tu as peur ou que tu veux rentrer à la maison, dis-le au responsable scout Harkness, il a tous mes numéros. »** Lui rappela Regina pour la cinquième fois ce matin.

 **« Je sais. »**

 **« Là. »** Elle fouilla dans son sac à main, sortit Rex et lui tendit le dinosaure.

Il rougit et secoua la tête. **« C'est pour les bébés. »**

Regina grimaça. **« C'est Rex. »**

Henry se mordit la lèvre et se pencha vers sa mère. **« Je veux que Rex prenne soin de toi cette nuit. »**

Elle fronça les sourcils mais serra la peluche contre elle et hocha de nouveau la tête. **« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Est-ce que tu as des sous-vêtements de rechange ? »**

 **« Oui, m'man. »** Souffla Henry.

 **« Écoutes bien le responsable scout, ne vas pas raconter des histoires de fantômes et ne te couches pas trop tard. »** Elle caressa le visage de son fils avant de lui aplatir les cheveux mais Henry fit un pas en arrière et les ébouriffa de nouveau. **« Je t'aime. »**

 **« Je t'aime aussi, m'man. »** Elle le serra fort contre elle et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant qu'il ne se dirige à son tour vers le bus.

Elle le regarda monter à bord et s'asseoir à côté de Nicolas. Il regarda brièvement ses amis, se mit à la fenêtre et lui sourit en lui faisant signe de la main. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bus démarra et les parents venus dire au revoir à leurs enfants en ce matin de Mai restèrent discuter, rentrèrent chez eux ou s'arrêtèrent chez Granny pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Regina resta un moment debout au coin de Finch et Meadowvale à regarder le bus s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Elle avait l'estomac noué. Il serait de retour demain.

La brune soupira, Rex toujours dans les mains et décida de rentrer au manoir. Les rues étaient plus vivantes que d'habitudes, même pour un samedi matin. Beaucoup de parents avaient apparemment opté pour passer la journée à l'extérieur et profiter du paysage fleuri. Avril avait été particulièrement pluvieux et le soleil du mois de Mai était plus qu'apprécié.

Pourtant, Regina n'arrivait pas à en profiter pleinement. Elle savait que personne ne l'attendait à la maison. C'était seulement pour une nuit, se rappela-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Il est avec d'autres garçons, Harkness a organisé ce voyage des millions de fois et Nolan était en patrouille ce soir. Cette dernière pensée ne lui procura aucun réconfort, mais c'était principalement dû à sa haine pour le jeune homme.

Arrivée à Mifflin, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de chemin à faire pour atteindre sa porte d'entrée, et au moment où elle passa le seuil du manoir, elle se rendit compte à quel point il était immense. Les couleurs le rendait certes plus chaleureux, mais elle se sentait minuscule, debout sous les escaliers, à jeter ses clefs dans le bol posé sur la petite table. Elle ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois qu'elle était rentrée seule.

Une fois calmée, elle se précipita dans la cuisine et commença à récurer sa cuisinière. Les tâches de graisse des côtelettes de porcs qu'avait préparées August quatre jours auparavant furent plus difficiles à faire disparaître, mais elle s'acharna avec l'aide de son éponge. La cuisinière, le four, l'évier et le plan de travail furent nettoyés en moins d'une heure, et Regina regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'autres tâches. Maudit soit elle et sa minutie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dépoussiérer quoique ce soit. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller au bureau. August aidait Marco pour des commandes. Ruby travaillait au restaurant jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Peut-être que Kathryn ou Tina viendrait lui rendre visite. Elle soupira quand elle se souvint que Kathryn était chez son père pour le week-end et que Tina, malgré son énergie exubérante, était rarement levée tôt les matins de fin de semaine.

Elle joua avec le pendentif de son collier puis secoua la tête, déterminée. Elle saurait faire face à la colère de Tina.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre son téléphone, elle entendit frapper à la porte. Son cœur s'accéléra. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Henry ? Elle l'avait quitté une heure auparavant, est-ce qu'il aurait pu se blesser si rapidement ? Non, ils l'auraient appelée. Elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

Elle eut le souffle coupé quand elle vit des cheveux blonds.

 _ **« Salut. »**_

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Et voilà x) Est-ce que vous nous détestez ?**

 **On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme toujours n'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ça en commentaire :D**

 **Gros bisous et a bientôt !**

 **Fun fact : Ce chapitre était supposé être le dernier.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Note d'auteur 1 : Coucou ! Voici le chapitre que plusieurs d'entre vous attendiez avec impatience :) On a eu quelques difficultés à le traduire et on espère que celui-ci vous plaira et que ce ne sera pas trop compliqué à comprendre...**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles nous ont fait vraiment plaisir ! Vous êtes adorables !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnyfresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schultz.**

 **Bonne lecture et nous sommes désolées s'il reste des fautes :/**

* * *

 _Emma se retint de crier lorsque la douleur irradia tout son corps. Elle était comme engourdie, et l'adrénaline qui avait parcourue ses veines des heures ? des minutes ? des jours plus tôt ? -depuis combien de temps était-elle inconsciente ?- avait disparue._

 _Elle ne voyait rien. Un sac de jute recouvrait son visage trempé de sueur, et à en juger par le sol dur et épineux, elle était à l'intérieur. Les mains attachées dans le dos, Emma était allongée sur le côté et tentait de calmer sa respiration et de reprendre ses esprits. Ne panique pas. Ne panique pas. Elle prit une grande inspiration._

 _Ils avaient été attaqués. Des armes. Tellement d'armes. Le prisonnier – Mohammad. Non, non, il s'était enfui. Neal, Neal était blessé et-_

 _Il y eut un bruit de porte métallique qui s'ouvre et Emma se figea. Respirer. Inspirer et expirer. Inspirer et expirer. L'écho de son souffle résonna dans ses oreilles tandis que des bruits sourds, lents et retentissants s'approchaient d'elle._

 _Une lourde botte s'abattit sur ses côtes. Elle grogna. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir qu'elle avait déjà des ecchymoses à cet endroit. La douleur fut le seul signe dont elle eut besoin._

 _La personne s'agenouilla et Emma sentit son regard suivre les mouvements de sa poitrine. Inspirer et expirer. Inspirer et expirer. Soudain, on la redressa et une douleur irradia à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa respiration et grogna une nouvelle fois._

 _ **« Doucement. »** Commanda une voix grave avec un léger accent quand elle résista._

 _Des mains, énormes et calleuses, l'attrapèrent par la taille. La bile brûla sa gorge. Elle avait le visage contre terre alors que les mains déambulaient sur son dos._ Pas encore _. Elle se débattit instinctivement, mais une douleur insupportable irradia dans sa jambe gauche, la laissant momentanément immobilisée. Elle tenta de pousser sur ses genoux, mais l'homme la plaqua de nouveau au sol et sa joue heurta le béton froid._

 _ **« Non. »** Grogna Emma, en donnant des coups avec sa jambe droite. Elle dut le heurter avec sa bottine parce que l'homme cria et tomba en arrière._

« Sharmoota ! »

 _Elle rampa tout en essayant de ne pas trop appuyer sur sa jambe gauche quand un autre son retentit. Des pas résonnèrent, une autre paire de bottes frappa le mur dans un léger écho. L'endroit devait être presque vide. Un endroit clos. Une autre présence. Des cris en Arabe. Et pourtant, Emma essaya de se mettre debout. Vas-t-en. Vas-t-en._ Vas-t-en !

 _Elle cria quand elle reçut un autre coup dans l'estomac. Elle se recroquevilla instinctivement sur elle-même, se préparant mentalement à en recevoir un second. Elle aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un sifflement quand l'homme leva de nouveau le pied mais le coup ne vint pas. On cria plus fort. Au-dessus d'elle. Quelqu'un était penché sur elle. On la tint par les épaules. Un des hommes lui toucha de nouveau le dos. Et puis un liquide, brûlant tellement fort qu'elle cria de toutes ses forces, le sac de jute lui collant au visage. Sa main était en feu, et même si tout son être lui criait de ne pas pleurer, les larmes perlèrent tout de même le coin de ses yeux. Elle frissonna et un tissu, sec, fut enroulé autour de sa main, réduisant légèrement la douleur. Ses cris se transformèrent en murmures et le poids sur ses épaules disparut._

 _Les deux hommes retournèrent dans le coin de la pièce. La porte métallique se referma, et seule la respiration haletante d'Emma fit écho._

* * *

Emma baissa les yeux sur sa main, une prothèse qui lui rappelait Edward aux mains d'argent, avec moins de lames mais tout aussi mécanique. Sa propre main avait était estropiée et mutilée et tous les autres mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit ne lui rappelaient que trop bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'en servir. Les nerfs avaient été trop endommagés. Pas par la blessure par balle mais par l'infection qui s'était déclarée après ce qu'on lui avait mit sur la plaie pour la garder "propre". Ces abrutis n'avaient même pas voulu gâcher une goutte d'alcool. On voyait encore les marques laissées par la ceinture qui avait été utilisée comme garrot pour éviter que l'infection ne se propage sur son avant-bras, juste en-dessous de son coude. Dans plusieurs années, ils développeraient de nouvelles prothèses, et Emma pourrait remplacer celle qu'on lui avait mise. Elle pensa à August, et elle faillit glousser. Henry s'en donnerait à cœur joie quand il l'a verrait. August l'adorerait. Et Regina -quelque fois, ça lui faisait peur de penser à la brune. Mais la majorité de temps, elle lui manquait.

Mais elle était en vie. Petite victoire. On lui avait dit qu'ils feraient des films sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux et serra le poing. Elle espérait qu'ils ne le ferait pas.

 **« Capitaine. »**

Emma releva la tête et se redressa quand le Docteur Gambit, un homme chauve portant des lunettes et habillé d'un tee-shirt violet pastel s'avança, son dossier dans les mains.

 **« Emma. »** Le corrigea-t-elle.

 **« Emma. Alors. »** Docteur Gambit s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Elle jouait nerveusement avec l'ourlet de son tee-shirt. **« Le Docteur Mitchell m'a annoncé que vous lui aviez dit que vous étiez prête à rentrer chez vous aujourd'hui ? »**

 **« Oui Monsieur. »**

 **« Evan. »** La corrigea gentiment le docteur. Elle acquiesça. **« Pourquoi ça? Vous avez insisté pour rester pendant les seize mois depuis votre arrivée de Brookhaven. »**

Emma caressa inconsciemment le pendentif cygne toujours accroché à son cou. Ses plaques d'identité militaires étaient elles aussi accrochées au collier, mais ses doigts étaient constamment attirés vers le petit pendentif. Le centre de rééducation qui était devenu sa maison depuis un an et demi était un endroit sécurisé, où les personnes qui y travaillaient étaient équipées et entraînées pour l'aider à gérer son propre esprit déchaîné. Ils avaient réussis. Elle même s'en rendait compte. Elle pouvait être touchée maintenant. Pas sans être prévenue ou trop farouchement, mais un léger toucher ne la faisait plus sursauter. Ses excès de violence avaient été réduits à quelques crises qui étaient devenues plus rares. Certains jours, elle se perdait dans les souvenirs, mais avant, alors qu'elle n'avaient aucune issue de secours, elle avait appris comment tourner la clé pour se libérer. Des exercices de respiration, des mantras, se rappeler tout le bien qu'elle avait fait. Il y avait eu des périodes où Emma voulait mourir, suppliait que la faucheuse vienne la prendre. Mais, malgré tout, Emma remerciait le ciel d'être toujours en vie.

 **« Je n'étais pas prête. »** Répondit-elle rapidement, mais sur un ton résolu. Son regard croisa celui du docteur avec détermination. **« Je ne voulais blesser personne quand j'avais un flashback. Je ne voulais être le fardeau de personne. J'avais besoin d'aide pour reprendre ma vie en main. J'avais besoin d'aide pour apprendre à me gérer. »**

 **« Selon ces documents, vous vous êtes montrée coopérative pour admettre vos faiblesses et avez réalisé les exercices avec beaucoup de volonté. »** Mentionna le docteur, impressionné.

Emma se retint de sourire à son compliment même si le docteur était trop absorbé par son dossier pour le voir. Emma était une battante, mais elle était renfermée sur elle-même. Mais se battre signifiait qu'elle devait s'ouvrir aux autres, alors elle avait serré les dents et avait laissé les docteurs l'aider. Ça n'avait pas été facile. Emma avait souvent été malade quand on lui demandait d'écrire ou de parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais dès qu'elle en avait été mentalement capable, elle était remontée sur son cheval métaphorique. On lui offrait une seconde chance, et elle n'allait pas la gâcher.

Il acquiesça releva la tête, le front plissé avant de se pencher une nouvelle fois sur son dossier. « **Il est écrit qu'à Landstuhl *, vous avez attaqué un docteur lorsque vous vous êtes réveillée après sept mois de coma. Ça fait un moment maintenant, et nous vous avons déjà évaluée, mais comment vous sentez-vous par rapport à vos progrès ? »**

 **« C'était seulement la preuve que je n'étais pas au bon endroit. »** Admit la blonde facilement. **« Ou dans un bon état d'esprit. Je pense que pendant cette année, j'ai retrouvé le contrôle qui m'avait été retiré. Je suis prête à rentrer à la maison, de faire de nouveau partie de quelque chose. »**

 **« Où exactement ? Vous avez essayé de localiser le Sergent August William Booth avec lequel vous avez été en famille d'accueil sans succès. »**

Elle acquiesça et cita le seul endroit auquel elle avait pensé pendant trois ans. **« Storybrooke. »**

* * *

 _Elle était en prison. Littéralement. Ils avaient finalement retiré le sac de son visage et Emma vit que la porte en métal était une porte de prison. Une prison abandonnée et fortifiée par les rebelles. Comme c'était ironique. L'air était empli d'une odeur de rassis et de moisi, et les murs étaient recouverts de traces d'humidité comme si les fuites de la tuyauterie coulaient au travers du bâtiment tout entier. Quand ils avaient enlevé le sac de jute, elle les avaient regardé dans les yeux et leur avait demandé s'ils allaient la tuer. Leur réponse négative accompagnée des semi-automatique qu'ils tenaient ne calmèrent en aucun cas la peur qui s'était insinué en elle._

 _Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y avait un autre homme avec elle dans la cellule jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et ne le voit, caché dans l'ombre, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. La couche de poussière et la saleté qui recouvrait son visage était tellement épaisse qu'elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il était retenu ici. Les traits sur les murs lui disaient depuis des semaines. Ses yeux vides et sa longue barbe lui disaient depuis plus longtemps._

 _Il s'appelait Nabil. Son fils, dans un excès de zèle, avait rejoint la cause de ses kidnappeurs un an auparavant, et quand un groupe d'hommes s'était montré sur le seuil de sa porte, réclamant ses terres, Nabil leur avait tourné le dos et s'était retrouvé dans cette cellule, laissant derrière lui sa femme et son plus jeune fils livrés à eux-mêmes._

Quelqu'un va venir _, le rassura Emma alors que le soleil se couchait, les laissant dans le noir complet. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était censé rassurer, lui ou elle._

 _Une semaine passa, Emma en était certaine parce qu'elle avait elle-même dessiné les traits sur le mur avec une pierre. Ils l'avaient interrogée. Battue. Ils avaient besoin de savoir où étaient ses amis qui avaient kidnappé leur précieux Mohammad. Elle serrait les dents. Pas un mot s'était échappé de sa bouche même lorsque sa peau se fendait et que son corps saignait alors qu'ils la remettait en cellule. Elle rampait jusqu'au mur, s'appuyait contre la puanteur de l'humidité et fermait les yeux. L'illusion qu'elle avait crée dans sa tête, que toute une armée de tanks débarquerait, que les balles siffleraient, s'effaçait peu à peu, mais la berceuse qu'elle se répétait en permanence, elle, était de plus en plus forte._

 _ **« Ça va faire mal. »** Nabil tint fermement sa jambe. La blessure par balle avait laissé une plaie si grande que même le tissu de son pantalon utilisé comme une bande n'avait pas pu la faire guérir plus vite. La douleur dans sa main était toujours présente, mais bouger sa jambe ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres lui donnait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles lui perçaient la peau. Elle pouvait vivre sans une main, mais elle avait besoin de ses deux jambes pour courir loin d'ici._

 _Elle secoua la tête alors qui lui tendait un petit bol d'eau. Les hommes s'étaient finalement souvenus qu'il fallait les nourrir après trois jours, mais le pain durci et l'eau trouble ne constituaient pas un véritable repas. **« Ne la gâche pas. »** Hoqueta la blonde._

 _Il l'ignora et trempa un morceau de la manche déchirée d'Emma dans l'eau avant de le presser contre la blessure._

 _ **« Ah. »** Elle mordit dans son poing, ses dents laissant une marque sur ses phalanges et un goût âpre de poussière, de sueur et de sang emplit sa bouche._

 _Il la regarda d'un air désolé et prit la boîte d'allumettes qu'Emma avait gardé cachée. **« Ne bouge pas. »** Commanda l'homme avant de gratter l'allumette et de la poser sur sa chair._

 _ **« Ahhhh ! »**_

* * *

 **« Comment ça s'est passé ? »**

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle retourna dans sa chambre après avoir vu le docteur Gambit, et ce fut tout ce dont la femme allongée dans le lit eut besoin pour applaudir. Alicia Stevens, un officier de police de Boston, jeta le magazine qu'elle était en train de lire sur l'oreiller derrière elle, toute excitée. Alicia, dont la personnalité excentrique cachait le fait que son esprit la malmenait à coup de cauchemars sur l'incendie dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée prise au piège, était devenue une des amies les plus proches qu'Emma avait au centre.

L'officier assistait aux sessions à Brookhaven quatre fois par semaine depuis six mois sur les ordres de son capitaine. Curieusement, c'était Emma qui avait remarqué l'officier terrifiée et elle s'était rapprochée d'elle pendant les séances de soutien et pendant les pauses, et discutait avec elle les matins où elle revenait après une nuit agitée. Les progrès d'Emma avaient été fulgurants en à peine six mois, mais elle était certaine qu'Alicia reprendrait le service en un rien de temps. Guérir ensemble, c'est ce que disait le Docteur Mirchell. Mais Emma appréciait seulement d'avoir une amie au centre.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise de bureau à côté d'Alicia. Des dessins et des notes d'Emma étaient accrochés au mur et montraient les progrès qu'elle réalisait avec sa main gauche et sa prothèse. Certains croquis représentaient de simples paysages, ou des vases et des fruits, ou simplement le thème du programme artistique auquel elle assistait. D'autres en revanche représentaient des images qui tourmentaient son esprit. Des feux ardents. Des endroits sombres. Des visages flous. Mais beaucoup représentaient deux têtes brunes, négligemment dessinées parce qu'Emma avait fait preuve de peu de créativité. Seul un croquis les représentait tous les trois. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège, les mains derrière la tête. **« Je rentre à la maison. »** Confirma-t-elle.

 **« Enfin ! »** S'exclama Alicia en levant la main pour un high five auquel Emma répondit. Elle se pencha vers son amie et baissa la voix d'un air conspirateur. **« Arrêtes-toi dans un magasin. Achètes des fleurs et du chocolat. Ton amie dois être devenue folle maintenant. »**

Emma déglutit mais acquiesça. Folle était un mot qui lui était déjà venu à l'esprit, surtout quand elle s'imaginait sortir de l'avion et poser un pied sur le sol Américain, ses affaires dans son sac à dos, une médaille sur sa poitrine, et une prothèse à la place de sa main droite. Elle en avait rêvé : Conduire directement jusqu'à Storybrooke et prétendre que ces deux années n'avaient pas existé. Elle et Regina étaient douée pour faire semblant. Mais le bruit de l'aéroport l'avait fait frissonner, c'était noir de monde et inconfortable, et Emma était restée paralysée. Elle s'était rendue chez August, mais au lieu d'y trouvé l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son frère, elle s'était trouvée nez à nez avec une famille asiatique qui occupait l'appartement qui lui rappelait tellement de bons souvenirs. Une jeune fille l'avait fixée, sans doute intriguée par la cicatrice qui partait du coin de sa lèvre et qui courrait sur sa joue pour arriver au coin de son œil. L'adolescente était partie rapidement et était revenue pour lui tendre une carte postale de la tour de l'horloge qui lui était si familière. Pas de mot. Pas d'explication. Seulement cette carte postale vierge.

Emma s'était mise en chemin pour Storybrooke le soir même, s'arrêtant brièvement pour la nuit dans un hôtel avant de repartir le lendemain matin, mais quand le bruit sourd des coups que l'on donna à sa porte pour annoncer l'équipe de ménage la fit sursauter tellement fort qu'elle était restait une heure blottie dans un coin en position fœtale, elle sut pourquoi toutes les familles d'accueil dans lesquelles elle était restée l'avaient mise à la porte. Trop abîmée. Trop brisée.

Mais elle allait mieux maintenant. Elle avait passé tous les tests et cela faisait presque un an qu'elle n'avait pas eu de flashback. Le contrôle qu'elle avait perdu longtemps auparavant lui avait été rendu au fil des mois, et elle savait que si elle continuait d'attendre, elle le regretterait.

Alors Emma chassa ses incertitudes et acquiesça une nouvelle fois. **« Je pense qu'il faudra beaucoup plus que des fleurs et du chocolat. »**

* * *

 _ **« Caporal Emma Swan, portée disparue depuis onze mois. Retrouvée près de Karim par la troupe B14 la nuit dernière. Lacérations sur le visage, le dos et la poitrine. Signes de traumatisme crânien. »**_

 _La civière bougea alors que plusieurs figures en blanc et bleu parlaient au-dessus d'Emma. Leurs mots disparurent avant d'atteindre ses oreilles et la lumière lui brûla les yeux. Quelqu'un la touchait. Ils la touchaient tous._

 _ **« Docteur- »**_

 _Emma cria, c'était comme si quelqu'un lui versait de l'acide sur sa main et son avant-bras._

 _ **« On doit rapidement la retirer avant que l'infection ne se propage. Libérez un bloc ! »**_

 _Pendant un moment, les voix se calmèrent, comme réduites au silence par une force supérieure. Rien d'important n'attira son attention, mais la certitude que tout serait bientôt terminer la laissa sereine. La douleur disparaîtrait. Bientôt. Bientôt, tout serait fini._

Une chanson de country passa à la radio. Emma ne la connaissait pas, mais chaque station qu'elle avait essayé diffusait de la pop, et elle en avait par-dessus la tête. Seize mois auparavant, elle avait trouvé le garage où elle avait laissé sa coccinelle vide, ce qui l'avait forcée à prendre une location pour le voyage à Storybrooke qu'elle ne fit pas. Aujourd'hui, elle avait loué une hybride qui, il fallait bien l'admettre, faisait moins de bruit que sa coccinelle et conduisit à travers le pays.

Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à la carte postale qu'on lui avait laissée et qu'elle avait avait mise dans un sac qui contenait le peu d'affaires qui lui restait. Elle savait ce qui se trouvait à Storybrooke. Regina. Henry. Une vie qu'elle pouvait avoir avec une véritable famille qui l'aimait. Elle pouvait toujours l'avoir. Elle l'espérait. Mais un regard sur sa nouvelle main, sur le traumatisme qu'elle portait avec elle et sur la cicatrice sur son visage, et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'avoir. Pas pour l'instant. Elle s'était installée à Brookhaven, les laissant s'occuper d'elle comme le fantôme qu'elle était.

Chaque jour, elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Puis, elle se rappelait avoir cassé le nez d'un docteur à Landstuhl parce qu'il l'avait auscultée alors que son Commandant lui avait demandé de se souvenir du moment où elle avait du se battre avec Nabil pour avoir une chance de se libérer.

Elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison de se tenir à l'écart.

Trois mois auparavant, elle avait contacté le docteur et s'était excusée. Aucun incident n'était survenu depuis et Emma faisait en sorte que cela reste ainsi.

La chanson s'acheva alors qu'elle longeait une bretelle pour s'arrêter à un drive. Elle aurait besoin de nourriture, la route était encore longue. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas. Depuis quand le McDonald était devenu un McCafé, et qu'était-il arrivé au reste du monde depuis qu'elle était partie ?

* * *

 _Emma évita le regard du docteur alors que le sang coulait de son nez, tâchant sa blouse blanche et le col de son tee-shirt tandis que les infirmières s'occupaient de son nez cassé. Elle se recroquevilla sur son lit, s'empoigna les cheveux de sa main gauche, son moignon posé sur ses genoux alors qu'elle tentait vainement de réduire au silence les cris qui la terrorisaient. Une minute auparavant, la mort frappait à sa porte, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, la chaleur et la fatigue s'emparant d'elle alors qu'elle gisait abandonnée dans le sable du désert. La minute suivante, elle se réveillait à l'hôpital, les tubes parcourant son corps et une main en moins. Le choc avait faillit la faire sombrer dans un autre coma._

 _La tête lui tournait alors que les images et les sons se bousculaient. Du sang. Le sien_ -Arrorró mi niño- _Sa main lui faisait tellement mal. Nabil. Oh mon Dieu et Nabil_ -Arrorró mi amor- _La voix d'un enfant. Tu restes. Tu restes. Tu -_ Gifle _. Mènes-nous à lui ! Je ne vous dirais_ -Gifle- Arrorró pedazo de mi corazón.

 _ **« Des nouvelles de Booth ? »**_

 _ **« Il a quitté sa dernière résidence connue. »**_

 _ **« Swan. Soldat, regardez-moi. »**_

 _Elle se raidit et se débattit, toujours recroquevillée sur son lit alors qu'elle se cognait la tête, hoquetant et sanglotant, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair. **« Emma Swan : 442 68 9567. Emma Swan : 442 68 9567. »**_

 _ **« Faites venir le psychologue. »**_

* * *

Le panneau Bienvenue à Storybrooke la salua comme un vieil ami. Emmaétait arrivée dans cette ville pour la première fois cinq ans auparavant, quand August l'avait mise à la porte de son appartement. Le stress qu'elle avait ressenti à l'idée de rencontrer sa mystérieuse correspondante n'était rien comparé à la nervosité qui lui tordait l'estomac aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas à la recherche de quelques fantômes d'une vie passée. C'était Regina. Regina et Henry. Cet immense manoir sur Mifflin. Ses amis. S'ils étaient toujours là.

Qui essayait-elle de duper ? Ce temps-là de sa vie était révolu. Emma avait fait ce qu'elle faisait de mieux et avait gardé ses distances, s'était éloignée de la seule bonne chose dans sa vie et pour quoi ?

Non.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute, se rappela-t-elle, sa main serrant un peu plus le volant. Tu as fait tout ce chemin, alors ne doute pas maintenant. Essaie.

Elle desserra son emprise sur le volant et entra dans la ville. Pendant un moment, ce fut comme si elle rentrait à la maison. Les rues n'avaient pas changées. Les magasins étaient toujours là. La tour de l'horloge était toujours bloquée à huit heures quinze. Elle souffla de soulagement et s'arrêta à un carrefour. Tout était toujours là. Rien n'avait changé. La ville endormie qui était devenue son paradis l'attendait.

Emma s'enfonça lentement dans la ville, le cœur battant alors qu'elle tournait au coin d'une rue pour arriver sur Main Street. Les voitures devant elle s'arrêtaient sur le parking du Granny, leurs passagers profitant de l'air frais du matin pour déguster un thé chaud accompagné d'œufs brouillés. Les joggers se faisaient signes entre eux. Certains enfants étaient à vélo, désireux de profiter du soleil autant que possible. Son cœur s'accéléra, la poussant à aller plus vite, plus loin, comme un signal dans une bataille, bien qu'Emma ne sache pas qui elle allait devoir affronter. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'au moment où elle tourna sur Brighton, son cœur se calma dans un da-dum da-dum statique.

* * *

 _ **« Comment ça se passe aujourd'hui, Emma? »**_

 _ **« Bien. »** Emma acquiesça, pliant et dépliant les doigts de sa prothèse, les articulations bougeant sous son commandement. **« C'est mieux ajusté et j'ai plus de contrôle. »**_

 _Le Docteur Mitchell, un homme aux cheveux gris, sourit à la blonde et prit des notes. **« Vous l'avez domptée très rapidement. »**_

 _ **« Merci. »** Sourit Emma en passant timidement sa prothèse dans ses cheveux. **« Je dois encore m'habituer au fait d'être soudainement gauchère. »**_

 _Il lui tendit un de ses devoirs d'écriture de son dossier, les traits tremblotants rendant les mots presque illisibles. **« Si j'en crois votre courbe d'apprentissage, je dirais que vous devriez rapidement vous y faire, à ça, et aussi au fait de tenir un stylo dans votre main droite. »**_

 _ **« Vous croyez ? »**_

 _ **« Si vous le croyez vous aussi. »** Il referma le dossier et se pencha vers elle. « **Hier, nous nous somme arrêtés après la mort de Nabil. »**_

 _ **« Ils l'ont abattu. J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu. »** Répondit la blonde, sur un ton solennel._

 _ **« Oui. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, et lui non plus. Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir reprendre à partir de là ? »**_

 _Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois. **« Je ne me rappellerais peut-être pas de tout. »**_

 _ **« Ce n'est pas grave. Nous verrons si tout est cohérent et n'oubliez pas que nous pourrons nous arrêter dès que vous le souhaiterez. »** Rassura le docteur._

 _Emma prit une grande inspiration, ses doigts prothétiques se plièrent sous son commandement alors qu'elle se souvenait s'être défendue après tous les coups que lui avait asséné Nabil et l'avait regardé tombé après le seul coup qu'elle s'était forcé à lui donner. « **Je suis restée seule dans la cellule après sa mort. Probablement des semaines, mais la plupart du temps, j'étais trop fatiguée pour compter. Parfois, tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'ils me tuent, mais il voulaient m'utiliser** **comme monnaie d'échange. Comme échangée au supermarché. Et parfois, je me demandais s'ils me gardaient uniquement pour s'entraîner. Puis, il y a eu des cris et- »** Elle fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir._

 _ **« Prenez votre temps. »** Encouragea Mitchell. **« On arrête quand vous voulez. »**_

 _ **« J'ai divagué pendant des jours. J'étais juste assez consciente pour manger du pain et boire un peu d'eau avant de m'évanouir à nouveau. Mais il y a eu des cris. On a ouvert la porte et quelqu'un m'a prise sur ses épales comme un vulgaire sac à patates et m'a installée dans un camion. La dernière chose dont je me souviennes, c'est d'être jetée du camion et d'être allongée sous le soleil brûlant. Ils m'ont laissée pour morte. »**_

 _Elle se frotta le visage quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le Docteur Mitchell reprit rapidement. **« Vous avez était sévèrement battue. Vous avez souffert de malnutrition et vous étiez délirante. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez comment vous êtes arrivée au village près de Karim ? »**_

 _Elle secoua doucement la tête et ferma les yeux comme si elle pouvait dissiper le brouillard dans sa tête par simple télépathie. **« J'étais persuadée que j'allais mourir. Et puis je l'ai entendue. Cette chanson. Ça m'a apaisée. »**_

 _Le Docteur Mitchell fronça les sourcil, intrigué. **« Quelle chanson ? »**_

 _ **« Une berceuse. »** Répondit Emma. « **Ma -elle- ma petite-amie. »**_

 _ **« Regina ? »** Devina Mitchell. Après les nombreuses sessions qu'il avait eu avec le soldat, il était certain qu'elle mentionnerait à nouveau la brune._

 _Emma acquiesça. **« Elle avait l'habitude de la chanter tout le temps. Si ce n'était pas sa voix, c'était celle d'Henry qui me disait de rentrer à la maison, et si ce n'était pas eux, alors c'était cette chanson que j'entendais en boucle. Je l'ai entendue, dans le désert, alors que j'attendais la mort. J'ai cru les voir, et ces histoires que racontent les gens qui ont failli mourir sur la lumière ou sur les êtres chers qui les attendent de l'autre côté -c'est vrai. J'ai écouté leurs voix et je les ai suivis aveuglement. »**_

 _ **« Peut-on faire une digression* ? »** Demanda le Docteur Mitchell, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. **« Pourquoi continuer à prendre vos distances ? Est-ce que vous êtes prête à l'appeler ? »**_

 _Emma hésita pendant une seconde, tapa des doigts sur son genoux alors qu'elle tournait et retournait la question qui la hantait depuis des jours. **« Regardez-moi, Docteur. »** Répondit doucement la blonde. **« Regardez dans quel état je suis. »**_

 _ **« Vous êtes bien telle que vous êtes. »**_

* * *

Le manoir n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Le gazon fraîchement tondu. La grille en fer forgé ouverte. L'allée propre. Les rosiers devant les panneaux d'un blanc immaculé. C'était toujours la maison dont elle avait rêvé, la maison où elle voulait vivre, où elle voulait entrer encore une fois seulement pour voir la famille qui y habitait. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Pas maintenant qu'autant de temps était passé.

Elle resta dans sa voiture de location pendant cinq minutes, à regarder la maison du Maire. Est-ce que Regina était toujours Maire ? Est-ce qu'elle travaillait toujours ici ? Elle serra le poing. Elle aurait du appeler. Elle aurait du appeler depuis longtemps. Elle pourrait trouver un téléphone et l'appeler maintenant.

La main moite, Emma mit la clé dans le contact. Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça. Son esprit était trop perverti et son corps, trop marqué. Mais elle s'était battue. Bon sang, elle s'était battue pour pouvoir aller mieux. Elle n'était plus la personne que Regina avait aimée. Plus du tout.

Mais tu as promis, se dit-elle. Que si tu t'en sortais vivante, tu reviendrais parce que tu le lui avais promis.

Au diable les promesses, Emma voulait seulement la voir. Juste une fois, même si c'était la dernière, juste une fois et tout irait bien.

Alors, elle prit une grande inspiration, sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le manoir et son porche. La sonnette retentit à l'intérieur et pendant un court instant, Emma pensa que peut-être il n'y avait personne. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et elle eut le souffle coupé.

Regina. C'était Regina. Regina, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés,qui se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Regina, la femme dont elle avait rêvé chaque nuit depuis si longtemps qui se tenait en face d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, bouclés à hauteur de ses épaules, et même si quelques rides étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux, Regina était toujours la plus belle femme qu'Emma n'avait jamais vue. Mais le plus important, c'était que Regina soit _là_.

 **« Salut. »** Lança honteusement Emma avec un faible haussement d'épaules. Après trois ans à attendre ce moment, tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer fut oublié.

Des larmes de joie. Des Cris. Des hurlements. Un câlin. Un baiser. Beaucoup de baisers. Tout sauf cet air béat sur le visage de Regina. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau mais elle grimaça, confuse, lorsque Regina lui claqua la porte au nez.

Son cœur s'accéléra, son estomac se noua alors qu'elle regardait la porte en bois. Avant qu'Emma ne puisse avoir le temps d'hésiter entre se retourner et s'enfuir ou sonner de nouveau, la porte se rouvrit doucement, et Regina réapparut.

Emma pencha la tête en avant et sourit. La terreur qui l'avait submergée disparut. Des larmes roulèrent immédiatement sur ses joues alors qu'elle regardait la brune et son sourire s'agrandit. **« Salut. »** Répéta la blonde.

 **« Tu es là ? »** Demanda Regina d'une voix rauque avant d'ouvrir un peu plus la porte.

 **« Oui. »**

Regina secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. **« Non. Non, tu es morte. »**

La blonde déglutit difficilement. **« Je sais. »**

 **« Tu sais ? »** Siffla Regina en ouvrant complètement la porte, les yeux écarquillés et brillants de fureur..

Emma posa une main sur sa bouche pour cacher ses lèvres tremblantes parce que même si elle était sur le point de se faire lyncher sur le porche, elle s'en fichait, elle avait attendu ce moment trop longtemps pour reculer. Regina avait l'air plus âgée, des rides d'inquiétude creusaient son front et le contour de ses yeux, et ses cheveux, plus longs, étaient bouclés à hauteur de ses épaules. Elle était tellement belle.

Les yeux de Regina étaient rivés sur la main prothétique qu'Emma avait pressée contre ses lèvres et les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à cracher au visage de la blonde s'envolèrent alors qu'elle-même pressait sa main contre ses lèvres pour retenir un sanglot. **« Tu -Tu n'es pas morte ? »** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Emma secoua la tête. **« Non. Je suis là. »**

Elles bougèrent toutes les deux, ou peut-être était-ce le sol qui s'était effondré sous leurs pieds, mais les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent sanglotant dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

 *** Landstuhl : Hôpital militaire des forces armées des États-Unis situé en Allemagne.**

 *** Digression : Figure de style qui consiste en un changement temporaire de sujet dans le cours d'un récit.**

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Et voilà ! Alors, est-ce que ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ça en commentaire :3**

 **Par contre le chapitre 25 aura du retard : Nous sommes malades...**

 **PS : Pour les fans de The 100 : On en parle de la fin du dernier épisode ou pas ? Je (Océane) pense qu'on va la revoir pour le final...**

 **On vous fait plein de bisous :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Note d'auteur 1: Hey ! Nous sommes toujours en vie xD Voici enfin le chapitre des retrouvailles. On espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci infiniment pour tout vos messages d'encouragement et de vos petits mots pour nous souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Vous avez d'ailleurs dépassé les 400 reviews ! MERCI vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Ce chapitre est Rated M... :3**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnyfresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schultz.**

 **Bonne lecture et nous sommes désolées s'il reste des fautes :/**

* * *

Le manoir était différent depuis la dernière fois qu'Emma y avait séjourné. Le thème noir et blanc associé à la maison avait été repeint dans les couleurs les plus vibrantes qu'elle avait jamais vu. Malgré la luminosité évidente du manoir, ce qui attira Emma dans l'entrée furent les photographies accrochées aux murs. Des clichés froissés protégés derrière des cadres finement ornés. Ses lèvres tremblèrent. C'était les siens. Ceux qu'elles avaient gardé cachés dans son sac depuis longtemps oubliés recouvraient à présent les murs du seul endroit où elle se sentait chez elle.

Son cœur se gonfla de nostalgie. Elle avait le sentiment d'être à sa place, ici, dans ce manoir, mais elle ne réussit pas à faire taire la voix qui lui répétait que c'était trop tard. Une fois qu'elles entrèrent dans la maison, se séparant l'une de l'autre, aucune des deux femmes ne pipa mot, se balançant maladroitement sur leurs pieds, guettant la réaction de l'autre. Une vague d'émotion s'abattit sur Emma tel un tsunami après un tremblement de terre alors qu'elle examinait les photographies. Elle était une étrangère dans cette maison, rien de plus qu'un bon souvenir. Dans une ville où le temps s'était arrêté, la vie battait sa mesure tandis qu'Emma s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces.

La tension de l'air changea quand Regina ferma la porte, s'appuyant contre elle alors que ses yeux suivaient le chemin tracé par ceux d'Emma. La blonde se raidit, son poing fermé d'incertitude alors qu'elle se tournait lentement pour faire face à Regina, sa jambe gauche la faisant boiter un peu plus avec le stress. **« Tu as peins. »**

Regina acquiesça. **« Noël dernier. Henry a choisit les couleurs. »**

Emma déglutit difficilement et risqua un coup d'œil vers la photographie d'un garçon pas si petit que ça, souriant à l'appareil, les joues recouvertes de terre alors qu'il se tenait debout derrière un jeune arbre. **« Il est grand. »** Dit-elle étonnée.

Les pas de Regina résonnèrent dans l'entrée, ses talons claquant sur le plancher alors qu'elle s'approchait de la blonde. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine quand elle s'arrêta, soudainement timide devant Emma, et bien que la jeune femme soit douée pour analyser le comportement des gens, elle n'était pas certaine de ce qui était en train de se passer. Une posture renfermée, raide. La respiration d'Emma s'accéléra. C'était trop.

 **« Tu es là. »** Répéta Regina dans un murmure étonné.

 **« Oui. »** Répondit Emma d'une voix rauque.

La brune secoua lentement la tête, sa frange lui tombant dans les yeux alors qu'elle tentait de s'exprimer malgré le choc. **« Où est-que tu étais ? »**

La tension familière lui glaça le sang tandis que des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle expira et desserra le poing avant de hausser les épaules d'un air timoré. **« C'est une très longue histoire. »**

 **« Trois ans et demi. »** Emma s'immobilisa en entendant le ton de la voix normalement calme de Regina et vit ses yeux chocolat brillant de larmes. Regina tremblait, bien qu'elle tentait de le dissimuler. **« C'est la durée pendant laquelle tu es partie.** _ **Trois ans et demi**_ **. Je me fiches de la longueur de ton histoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »**

Emma fit un minuscule pas en avant, son bras droit tendu parce qu'elle avait besoin que ses doigts soient entrelacés avec ceux de Regina et parce qu'elle avait attendu bien trop longtemps. Mais elle s'arrêta juste avant de la toucher et enfoui rapidement sa main dans sa poche .

 **« J'ai été capturée. »** Répondit-elle simplement d'une voix douce. **« Je ne connais pas leurs noms, et je doute le savoir un jour. Je dois mon salut uniquement parce qu'ils ont pensé pouvoir m'échanger contre un de leurs hommes ou contre des informations. »** Elle rit nerveusement et toucha inconsciemment la cicatrice sur sa joue marquée par la lame tremblante mais désespérée d'un couteau. **« Je résiste plutôt bien. »**

Une larme tomba alors que les yeux de Regina perçait des trous dans le corps d'Emma. La blonde pouvait entendre les questions : Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es là ? Tu es _vraiment_ là ? Emma retint son souffle, la poitrine gonflée, brûlante, tandis que Regina fit elle aussi un pas en avant, réduisant la distance qui les séparait de quelques centimètres. **« Tu étais prisonnière pendant tout ce temps ? Ils m'ont dit que tu avait été capturée, mais - »**

 **« Non. »**

Regina s'interrompit et elle plissa les yeux, confuse. **« Non ? »**

Emma avait romancé ce moment presque chaque jour, ce qui l'avait aidée à rationaliser sa décision de garder ses distances. Elle se souvint être assise dans une voiture blindée, excitée de voir le choc sur le visage de Regina quand elle la surprendrait pour Noël. Ce moment lui avait été volé, et à cet instant, un fossé de trois ans s'était creusé pendant lequel le soldat avait gardé le visage fantomatique de cette femme dont elle était éprise gravé dans sa mémoire. Regina, avec ses yeux chocolat qui scintillaient quand elle était heureuse. Le chant mélodieux de son rire et ses fossettes. La douceur de sa peau quand leurs mains se touchaient. Consumée dans ces souvenirs qui lui avaient permis de tenir jour après jour, Emma faillit oublier que ces mêmes yeux chocolats qui brillaient de joie pouvaient aussi s'assombrir dans le plus grand des mépris.

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire non ? »** Demanda dangereusement Regina.

Emma s'agita avant que ses yeux verts ne croisent ceux de la brune. **« Je bénéficie d'un traitement depuis un an maintenant. A Boston. »**

 **« Quoi ? »** Regina fit de nouveau un pas en avant, réduisant l'espace entre elle de manière significative. **« Tu étais à** _ **Boston**_ **pendant tout ce temps ? »**

 **« Brookhaven. Je vois un thérapeute pour mon syndrome de stress post-traumatique. »**

Des milliers d'émotions déformèrent les traits de Regina en une microseconde. Inquiétude, espoir, culpabilité, remords, colère. Emma n'aurait pas du être surprise de voir cette émotion en particulier prendre le dessus alors que Regina pouffa, incrédule, avant d'essuyer une larme avec son auriculaire. **« Tu étais à Boston. »** Répéta la brune.

 **« Je n'allais pas bien. »** Protesta Emma, la mâchoire serrée.

 **« Moi non plus ! »** Explosa Regina comme si toutes ses émotions étaient entrées en collision comme un soda dans une canette avant de faire sauter l'opercule. **« J'ai cru que tu étais morte. Je t'ai pleurée. Et toi, tu étais- »**

On frappa à la porte. Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête, souhaitant que l'intrus s'en aille, mais ce fut Regina qui céda la première et, avec un dernier regard vers la blonde, se dirigea vers la porte.

Emma relâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait et alla s'asseoir sur la dernière marche de l'escalier avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux en signe de frustration. A quoi pensait-elle ? Disparaître pendant plus de trois ans et revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Une partie d'elle espérait que ça suffirait, qu'elles pourraient reprendre là où elles s'étaient arrêtées avec une pluie de bisous et de câlins. Ça aurait pu être pire, pensa-t-elle en soufflant une nouvelle fois. Regina aurait pu être mariée ou- ses oreilles sifflèrent en entendant une voix aiguë. Un enfant.

 **« Tu veux venir chez Granny, Regina ? »** Dans le miroir en face d'elle, Emma pu voir le reflet du dos de Regina et de la porte ouverte. Sur le perron se tenaient un homme, grand, barbu, au visage fin et un petit garçon dont les fossettes étaient tellement profondes que le Grand Canyon avait l'air d'une fissure en comparaison. L'homme avait l'air confiant et le petit garçon, excité, mais Emma ne pouvait pas voir les réactions de Regina à moins qu'elle ne tende le cou et ne se montre. Alors la jeune femme se colla contre la rampe, et se contenta de regarder les interactions à travers le miroir.

 **« Granny ? »** Répéta Regina alors quelle se penchait vers l'enfant, la voix plus douce qu'il y a quelques minutes. **« C'est vraiment très gentil de l'avoir proposé, Roland. »**

 **« Il a insisté. »** Lança l'homme, et Emma se retint de lever les yeux parce que, bien-sûr, sa voix était teintée de tout ce qui faisait un bon gentleman. **« Je sais que c'est votre premier jour seule dans la maison sans Henry, alors on a pensé que vous aimeriez avoir un peu de compagnie. »**

Emma hoqueta. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir et vit l'homme sourire à Regina comme si elle représentait le monde. Emma connaissait ce sourire. C'était celui qu'elle arborait quand elle était en visite dans le manoir des Mills. Son estomac se noua. Elle faillit se lever, horrifiée, tandis que sa mâchoire se décrochait. Mon Dieu. _Putain_ , mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Regina était allée de l'avant, et même si Emma avait envie d'être contrariée, furieuse que la seule personne dont elle dépendait ne l'ai pas attendue, elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Regina. Elle aurait du appeler. Il y a longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux. La maison repeinte, les cheveux plus longs, l'homme à la porte. Elle avait attendu trop longtemps. Elle devait partir. Très loin. Avant qu'elle ne fasse encore plus de dégâts.

 **« Ce n'est pas le bon moment. »** Répondit Regina. **« Mais j'apprécie votre invitation. Peut-être un autre jour ? »**

 **« Bien-sûr. »** L'homme prit le petit garçon par la main et acquiesça. **« Quand vous voulez. »**

Regina referma la porte derrière eux et s'appuya contre elle, dans une position semblable à celle qu'elle avait adoptée quelques minutes auparavant, mais cette fois, Emma vit autre chose que de l'incrédulité assombrir ses traits. De l'incertitude ? Des regrets ? De la colère ? Elle sortit de sa cachette et se redirigea vers l'entrée, sa main gauche dans sa poche tandis que les doigts de sa prothèse de pliaient et se dépliaient dans un rythme nerveux.

 **« Écoutes, je suis désolée- »**

 **« Tu es désolée ? »** Interrompit Regina, en s'éloignant de la porte avant de faire deux pas dans l'entrée. **« Trois ans et tout ce que tu as à dire c'est que tu es désolée ? »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? »**

 **« Je veux une explication. »** Demanda la brune, la douceur de sa voix remplacée par la colère. **« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as laissée croire à ta mort pendant si longtemps. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jugée digne de recevoir ta visite qu'aujourd'hui alors que je me suis reconstruite, alors que j'ai passé des heures à te pleurer et à souhaiter ton retour seulement pour passer encore plus de temps avant d'admettre que tu étais partie. »**

 **« Tu crois que j'ai voulu passer six mois de ma vie enfermée dans une cellule à être battue tous les jours ? »** Craqua Emma, sa voix montant d'un octave. **« J'ai failli mourir ! J'aurais du mourir ! J'ai été retrouvée sur le bas côté d'une route, presque battue à mort. »** Elle rit sèchement. **« Comme quand je n'étais qu'un bébé. Seulement cette fois, ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Qu'à un fil ! Et tu veux savoir la dernière chose que j'ai vu quand je croyais que c'était fini ? Quand j'étais certaine que c'était la fin ? Toi. Je vous ai vu, toi et Henry, alors excuse-moi d'avoir survécu. »**

Regina vacilla et hoqueta. Elle fit un pas en avant et s'arrêta. Elles se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux, chacune défiant l'autre de faire le prochain pas. Il fut un temps où l'idée d'être ensemble leur avait semblé être comme une averse pendant un jour ensoleillé. Le soleil n'était pas là cette fois. Pas encore. Il n'y avait que cet orage dont la pluie inondait leurs systèmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient vides d'émotions, qu'elles suffoquent, qu'elles se noient, qu'elles se débattent pour se libérer.

Le barrage céda.

Regina se précipita vers la blonde qui la prit par la taille. Dans un brouillard de bras et de membres, elles s'embrassèrent farouchement, avec détermination, comme si elles avaient besoin de prouver quelque chose. Les lèvres de Regina étaient exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, fermes et pulpeuses, au goût de moka. Elle prit une grande inspiration et l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois plus longtemps, les bras entourant la taille fine de la brune pour la forcer à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds tandis que Regina s'agripper à ses épaules.

Le bruit dans sa tête, les doutes, la peur, les incertitudes furent balayés après avoir jailli en elle tel un raz-de-marée. C'était tout ce dont elles avaient besoin pour tenir bon et pour surfer sur les vagues qui tentaient de les noyer. Les lèvres entrouvertes de Regina tombèrent sur celles d'Emma, suppliant la blonde de lui prêter attention. Emma respirait et se noyait en même temps tandis qu'elle entraînait Regina hors de l'entrée pour s'enfoncer dans le couloir. Inhaler Regina c'était tellement mieux que de respirer l'oxygène, et si elle pouvait vivre uniquement grâce à cette femme, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Ses mains déambulèrent, caressant la peau sous sa paume tandis que sa main gauche se posait sur son dos juste sous son chemisier.

Regina siffla, se recula juste assez pour révéler ses yeux presque noirs avant de riposter, agrippant de ses doigts manucurés la mâchoire d'Emma avant se s'emparer de ses lèvres. L'impact fut suffisant pour faire reculer Emma, sa hanche heurtant la petite table derrière elle, ce qui fit bouger factures, stylos et clés qui y été posés. Elle se retint à la table avec une main tandis que l'autre serrait la taille de Regina, mais ce qui la fit gémir fut le genoux de la brune pressé par inadvertance sur son entrejambe.

Le désir l'envahit et, malgré la partie d'elle qui lui disait que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée, qu'elles avaient beaucoup trop de choses à se dire, la partie d'elle à qui Regina avait tellement manquée qu'elle avait presque mit fin à sa thérapie pour se précipiter à Storybrooke prit le contrôle.

 **«** _ **Regina.**_ **»** Murmura Emma, retirant sa main de son dos pour agripper sa taille.

La brune haleta en déposant de doux baisers sur la joue d'Emma qui faillit pouffer. **« Dis-le encore. »**

 **« Humm ? »** Ses yeux se fermèrent et la tension qui les avaient troublés quelques instants auparavant s'était transformée en feu bouillonnant.

 **« Mon prénom. Répètes-le. »**

Elle déposa un léger baiser au coin des lèvres rouges où l'encre à lèvres s'était légèrement estompée après tant d'ardeur. Son souffle contre la peau hâlée, ses lèvres contre celles de Regina avant de se poser sur la cicatrice juste au-dessus. **«** _ **Regina**_ **. »**

Emma fut la cible d'une nouvelle vague de baisers, cette fois moins fougueux mais tout aussi passionnés, et tout ce que pouvait faire Emma, c'était de s'y accrocher. **«** _ **Emma.**_ **»**

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la blonde et le bourdonnement de ses oreilles s'estompa jusqu'à ce que la seule chose qu'elle entende soit Regina murmurant son prénom encore et encore. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua que la brune parsemait de baisers sa mâchoire, son cou et l'arrière de son oreille, chaque baiser suivit de son prénom, lui promettant le monde.

 **« Est-ce que tu es vraiment là ? »** Murmura doucement Regina au creux de son oreille. Emma frissonna et serra plus fort la brune.

Emma hocha la tête. **« Je suis là. »**

* * *

Toute pensée rationnelle fut jetée par la fenêtre quand Emma suivit Regina dans les escaliers. Comme tellement de fois auparavant, la brune guidait la blonde en la tenant par la main et elle se sentait comme chez elle. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme devant elle qui continuait à jeter des coups d'œil vers elle à chaque nouveau pas, comme pour s'assurer qu'Emma était toujours là, et dès que ses yeux verts rencontraient les yeux marrons de la brune, Emma serrait sa main et accélérait un peu plus la cadence.

Le besoin d'être proche l'une de l'autre n'avait jamais été aussi fort, et dès l'instant où la porte de la chambre se referma derrière elles, l'air s'épaissit de nouveau. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent immédiatement. Elles avaient attendu assez longtemps. Alors Emma se noya dans le goût de Moka de Regina, se jurant de ne jamais plus s'éloigner de ces lèvres, parce que si elle mettait de côté tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, c'était sans doute la plus cruelle des tortures.

Elles s'approchèrent du lit, Regina guidée par Emma, reculant jusqu'à ce que le matelas ne touche ses genoux avant que la blonde ne l'installe gentiment sur les couvertures, au-dessus d'elle, refusant de se détacher de la brune ne serait-ce que pour une seconde. Regina fut la première à s'éloigner, seulement pour poser ses lèvres sur le cou d'Emma. La blonde grogna et ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Regina bouger vers la tête du lit, entraînant Emma avec elle par la boucle de sa ceinture.

Elle se colla un peu plus contre la brune, releva son chemisier et posa ses lèvres sur son estomac. Regina soupira, les jambes légèrement écartées pour laisser la place à la jeune femme au-dessus d'elle. Entre chaque baiser, Emma déboutonnait un peu plus le chemisier de Regina, en commençant par le bas et remontant jusqu'à ce que sa langue n'atteigne le soutien gorge en soie beige. Emma haleta d'envie, l'air chaud entourant Regina devint torride, et la blonde posa ses lèvres juste au-dessus de ses seins.

Regina grogna et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Emma, éloignant la blonde de sa poitrine pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser désespéré. Il n'y avait rien eu d'autre que des baisers passionnés et cette nuit de bonheur à Boston, mais l'instinct prit soudainement le dessus, et tout ce à quoi Emma pensa, c'était qu'elle avait besoin de se perdre dans cette femme.

 **« Est-ce qu'on peut... ? »** Demanda Regina dans un souffle, aussi frénétique qu'Emma avec ses cheveux en bataille et son chemisier ouvert. Elle retira la veste de la blonde, laissant Emma dans un tee-shirt gris.

Emma ouvrit les yeux et rencontra deux pupilles sombres, chargées de désir et suppliantes. Elle avait le mot oui sur le bout de la langue, mais au moment où Emma bougea la main pour la poser sur la joue de Regina, ses yeux se fixèrent sur sa prothèse, le métal contre la chair. Emma replia les doigts et se redressa sur ses genoux, le désir laissant place à l'embarras. **« Tu n'es … pas obligée. Fermes les yeux. Je peux- »**

Regina la fit taire en l'embrassant. Quand elles eurent la respiration haletante, Regina prit la prothèse d'Emma dans sa main, passa ses doigts sur les articulations robotiques et l'examina comme si elle venait de voir le plus beau des joyaux. **« Est-ce que je te fais mal ? »**

 **« Non. »**

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les phalanges d'Emma avant de délaisser ses doigts pour caresser son avant-bras ainsi que le moignon de sa main.

 **« C'est seulement un nœud. »** Murmura Emma en se reculant et en évitant le regard de la brune.

 **« Je me fiche de ce que c'est. C'est toi. Ici. »** Regina rit, incrédule. **« Emma, tu es là. »**

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de la blonde, incapable de contrôler son cœur battant à tout rompre. **«** _ **Tu**_ **es là. »** Répéta Emma, l'air aussi étonné que la brune. **« Regina. »**

Regina sourit à son tour, acquiesça puis se mordit la lèvre, ses doigts dansant sur le tee-shirt d'Emma. **« Je t'attendais. »**

 **« Moi aussi. »** Emma entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Regina, qui la fixa avant de l'aider à soulever son tee-shirt et à le retirer.

Regina resta silencieuse quand elle enlaça le corps d'Emma. Ses yeux parcoururent chaque centimètre de peau, et même s'il y avait du désir, l'amour qui s'y reflétait faillit faire rougir Emma. La blonde suivit le regard de Regina posé sur sa poitrine cachée par son soutien-gorge, sur la cicatrice parcourant sa clavicule et sur les éraflures depuis longtemps guéries éparpillées sur son estomac.

Emma se tourna sur le côté, la main sur son ventre comme si elle pouvait empêcher Regina de voir, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se tourner complètement, Regina se pencha sur elle, prit sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Doucement, Regina retraça chaque cicatrice visible du bout de ses doigts. Une coupure sur sa hanche droite. Une autre, horizontale, sous sa poitrine. Elle y déposa un baiser. Elle déposa un baiser sur chaque cicatrice, puis se pencha sur celle sur sa clavicule et y passa sa langue. **« Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. »** Murmura Regina contre sa peau.

Emma se put s'empêcher de soupirer et se redressa, sa main libre sur la taille de la brune. Elle était brisée. Physiquement diminuée. Mais elle cru Regina. Elle cru en ses mots et à chaque caresse sur sa peau. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux quand Regina entrelaça de nouveau leurs doigts, le métal rencontrant la chair.

 **« Je t'aime. »** Murmura Emma. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. **« Je t'aime. »**

 **« Je t'aime moi aussi. »** Grogna Regina dans un souffle désespéré avant de lâcher la main d'Emma pour enlacer la blonde, les bras autour de son cou. **« Seigneur que tu m'as manquée. »**

Leurs lèvres irrémédiablement attirées s'unirent dans un baiser fougueux tandis qu'elles s'allongeaient une fois encore sur le lit, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Toute hésitation ou doute disparût parce qu'à cet instant précis, elles étaient ensembles.

Une dernière fois, pensa Emma alors que ses doigts dégrafaient le sous-vêtement en satin beige, retirant le chemisier et le soutien-gorge des épaules de Regina. Ses lèvres tracèrent chaque sillon de son corps, mémorisant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Si elle devait se réveiller et que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un doux rêve, elle pourrait se souvenir de tout ce qui définissait Regina Mills.

Regina aida Emma à déboutonner et à retirer son pantalon, suivi de ses sous-vêtements.

Emma se redressa sur les genoux, admirant la déesse nue au-dessus de laquelle elle était penchée. Ses tétons effrontés pointant vers le ciel, sa peau dorée légèrement rosée par la passion parcourant son corps, son sourire timide mais ses yeux identiques à ceux d'Emma : incrédules et émerveillés et emplis de pur bonheur. L'idée d'une dernière fois fut jetée à la poubelle parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une seule fois. Elle avait besoin de Regina comme elle avait besoin d'air. Sa main se posa sur le mollet de la brune, puis sur son genou avant de caresser sa cuisse et la jeune femme écarta les jambes en riant.

Trop longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps, pensa Emma alors qu'elle se penchait entre les jambes de Regina, ses doigts caressant toujours ses cuisses et lèvres pressées contre le piercing, ridicule mais pourtant fascinant, qui décorait le nombril de la brune.

 **« Attend. »** Murmura si faiblement Regina dans un souffle qu'Emma faillit ne pas l'entendre.

La blonde releva la tête, le menton posé sur l'os pelvien de la jeune femme tandis que ses doigts dessinaient paresseusement des cercles sur ses cuisses. Regina cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se redresser soudainement et de tirer Emma vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent une énième fois. **« Toi. »** Lança Regina d'une voix suppliante. **« Je te veux. S'il-te-plaît. Je t'en prie, Emma. »**

Avec Regina mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, Emma ne put que succomber au désir qui la submergeait, lança un "d'accord" et changea de position pour se mettre sur le dos, la brune maintenant au-dessus d'elle, un bras passé possessivement autour de la blonde comme si elle était la Huitième Merveille du Monde. Des doigts déambulèrent sur son estomac et elle frissonna jusqu'à ce que Regina n'atteigne son épaule et ne joue avec la bretelle de son soutien-gorge.

 **« Est-ce que je peux l'enlever ? »** Demanda la brune, incertaine.

 **« Oui. »** Répondit Emma avec un hochement de tête avant de se redresser, de faire glisser une bretelle, puis l'autre, tandis que Regina, ne quittant pas des yeux ceux de la blonde, dégrafa le sous-vêtement. Ses doigts descendirent jusqu'au jean entourant la taille d'Emma. Elle réitéra sa question, et pendant une seconde, la blonde hésita.

 **« Tu n'es pas obligée. »**

 **« Je le veux. »** La blonde prit les mains de Regina dans les siennes et les posa sur son jean, la rassurant avec un léger baiser. **« Je te veux. »**

Son jean fut déboutonné et glissa le long de ses jambes pâles, et avec un dernier hochement de tête, la culotte d'Emma finit par rejoindre son jean, laissant la blonde aussi nue que Regina.

Il fut un temps où Emma était fière de son corps, de ses muscles parfaitement définis, de ses fesses fermes et de ses abdos en béton. Il y a seulement quelques années, elle avait délibérément utilisé son tee-shirt pour s'essuyer le visage pendant ses exercices pour que Regina la voit en brassière de sport. Aujourd'hui, Emma se sentit pourtant gênée. La cicatrice sur son mollet là où Nabil avait brûlé sa peau pour que sa plaie guérisse laissait une trace brune sur sa peau pâle. Ses jambes étaient plus fines, et les vestiges de son traumatisme, clairement visibles. Emma fut tentée de se retourner, mais elle savait que son dos était lui aussi marqué.

 **« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas encore un rêve. »** Lança soudainement Regina en s'agenouillant sur le lit.

 **« Tu rêvais aussi de ça ? »**

 **« Tout le temps. »** Doucement, prudemment, guettant la réaction d'Emma alors qu'elle se reculait, Regina se mit à califourchon sur la blonde et se plaça entre ses jambes écartées. **« Tu es bien mieux que tous ces rêves. »**

Emma hoqueta et toutes ses incertitudes disparurent. Tous les scénarios qu'elle avait pu imaginer n'égalaient pas cet instant, ici, maintenant.

Lèvres contre lèvres. Poitrine contre poitrine. Emma se détacha et regarda le plafond, savourant le plaisir que lui procuraient les lèvres de Regina descendant le long de sa poitrine. Le souffle court. Hanches contre hanches. Emma avait besoin de plus après autant de temps passé loin de la brune. Ses cicatrices furent bien vite oubliées quand la langue de Regina caressa son sexe, la chaleur de son souffle la faisant frissonner de désir.

 **« Magnifique. »** Murmura la brune. **« Tellement magnifique. »**

Et Regina fondit sur elle. Aucune barrière. Aucune distraction. Aucun regret. Seulement Regina contre Emma.

Emma ferma les yeux et grogna. Ses orteils se contractèrent et se raidirent alors que la bouche de Regina posée sur son sexe aspirait avidement, comme si Emma pouvait disparaître à tout moment. Ouvrant un peu plus les cuisses, tout ce qu'Emma pouvait faire c'était de se donner entièrement à Regina qui venait de donner au mot "adoration" une toute nouvelle définition, et qui maintenant faisait jouer ses doigts sur l'intimité de la blonde. Avec un léger mouvement de hanche, elle guida Regina en elle. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à la brune pour intensifier ses vas et viens, les gémissements d'Emma la poussant à aller plus loin, à trouver la source de cette chaleur liquide qui s'est accumulée entre ses jambes.

 **« Regina. »** Hoqueta Emma qui se cambra lorsque la brune mordilla la petite boule de nerfs. **«** _ **Regina.**_ **»**

 **« Je suis là. »** Promit la brune. **« Je suis là. »**

Ce fut tout ce dont elle eut besoin pour se laisser aller. La seule pensée cohérente qui parcourut son esprit quand le désir atteint son paroxysme fut _Regina Regina Regina_. Elle se cambra et ses doigts se refermèrent sur les draps.

 **« Je suis là. »** Répéta Regina, en embrassant le corps d'Emma recouvert de sueur.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux mais elle ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer. Emma captura les lèvres rouges, les perles salées roulant sur ses joues. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, qu'Emma réalisa que les joues de Regina étaient humides elles aussi. Ce n'était pas du aux larmes de la blonde mais bien à celles de la mairesse qui n'arrivait pas à croire que la blonde se tenait bien devant elle.

Emma l'embrassa doucement, les mains dans la chevelure brune. **« Je ne vais nulle part. »** Murmura la blonde contre ses lèvres.

Regina lâcha un sanglot et bientôt, la brune fondit en larmes, enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Emma en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent instinctivement, leurs mains se serrant comme pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient toutes les deux bien là. Ensemble. _Enfin_.

* * *

Emma serra Regina pendant de longues minutes, leurs corps chauds se refroidissant alors qu'elles étaient allongées nues sur les couvertures froissées avec les oreillers éparpillés. Une fois leur désir assouvi, la réalité frappa Emma de plein fouet alors qu'elle caressait le dos de Regina, l'enlaçant de toute ses forces tandis que la brune continuait de pleurer.

Elle avait fait ça. La femme la plus forte qu'elle ait jamais connue était maintenant recroquevillée contre elle, le corps parcouru de sanglots. Elle n'avait pas le choix, se rappela Emma. Si Emma n'avait pas prit soin d'elle, son passé aurait creusé un fossé entre elles, ou pire. Elle ferma les yeux. On avait toujours le choix. Peut-être qu'elle avait prit la mauvaise décision.

 **« Je suis désolée. »** Murmura la blonde à l'oreille de Regina avant de poser un baiser sur sa tempe et de fredonner la seule chanson qui lui avait permis de tenir.

Regina continua de pleurer, et les larmes qui avaient inondées les joues d'Emma quelques minutes auparavant furent remplacées par d'autres, de regret cette fois. Puis soudainement, les sanglots s'arrêtèrent mais les épaules de Regina continuaient de trembler. Emma défit son emprise pour voir la brune sourire, riant comme une folle. Ses joues étaient écarlates et humides et ses yeux étaient rougis, mais bon sang, elle était toujours aussi belle.

 **« Je suis désolée. »** Ce fut tout ce que trouva à dire Emma, et la brune se mit à rire de plus belle.

 **« Désolée ? »** Répéta Regina en s'essuyant les yeux. Avec une rapidité qu'Emma n'avait pas anticipée, Regina passa ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa dans un baiser qui aurait pu être fougueux, mais l'intimité et la dévotion qui s'y mêlaient le rendit doux, tendre. **« Tu es rentrée. »** Murmura Regina. **« Ne t'excuses pas pour ça. »**

Elles restèrent allongées l'une contre l'autre, s'enfouissant sous les couvertures pour échapper à l'air frais de la chambre. Sur le côté, face à l'autre, leurs jambes enchevêtrées sous les draps. Emma fit courir ses orteils sur le mollet de la brune, et sourit quand elle fit fléchir Regina, concentrée à jouer avec le harnais de sa prothèse. Le silence s'installa mais aucune d'elles ne trouva les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elles ressentaient. Quand Regina posa ses doigts sur l'endroit où le harnais rencontrait sa chair, les yeux d'Emma se voilèrent d'inquiétude avant d'examiner ceux de Regina, qui eux, étaient emplis de curiosité, d'étonnement et de tristesse. Pas de jugement. Pas de pitié. De l'amour à l'état pur. Sans dire un mot, Emma se redressa sur son avant-bras et défit le harnais pour retirer sa prothèse, laissant visible le moignon de son bras, juste sous son coude.

Emma se demanda si elle n'en avait pas fait trop alors qu'elle déposait sa prothèse sur la table de nuit, mais dès lors, la main de Regina se posa sur son bras droit. Des ongles colorés parcoururent son biceps, chatouillèrent son épaule et descendirent sur son coude. La plupart du temps, Emma pouvait ressentir une douleur fantomatique dans la main qu'elle n'avait plus, mais à cet instant, elle aurait pu jurer sentir Regina passer son pouce sur ses phalanges et elle frissonna.

 **« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelée ? »** Demanda Regina dans un murmure, sa main libre jouant avec quelques mèches blondes.

 **« Regardes-moi Regina. »** Emma ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour cacher la cicatrice sur sa joue et posa son bras amputé sur son flanc. **« J'aurais été la dernière personne que tu aurais voulu dans ta vie quand ils m'ont retrouvée. »**

Regina prit le menton d'Emma entre ses doigts pour capter son attention. **« Mais tu aurais été à mes côtés. »**

Emma secoua la tête. **« Non. Je n'aurais été qu'une coquille vide. »**

 **« Ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance. »** Insista Regina. Ce fut à son tour de détourner les yeux, de retirer sa main du visage d'Emma et de jouer avec un fil de son oreiller. **« Est-ce tu- chaque jour j'ai souhaité ton retour et pendant tout ce temps, tu étais seulement dans un autre État ? »**

 **« Je voulais revenir. Crois-moi, je le voulais. »** Emma prit la main de Regina dans la sienne et déposa un baiser sur ses phalanges. Regina aurait pu facilement la virer de son lit, de sa vie et laisser ce miracle n'être qu'un mirage. Un autre baiser désespéré sur son poignet, une langue sur son bras, et bientôt Emma laissa déambuler ses lèvres sur le cou et la mâchoire de Regina jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse savourer le goût sucré des lèvres de la brune. **« Je n'allais pas bien. J'étais- Je n'étais pas encore bien. »**

 **« Tu aurais pu venir ici au lieu de prendre cette décision à ma place. »** Malgré la douleur dans sa voix, Regina tendit le cou pour laisser faire Emma et grogna quand la blonde toucha un point sensible entre son cou et son épaule.

Emma se recula juste assez pour voir Regina rouvrir les yeux. La tristesse et la fatigue voilèrent ses yeux verts. **« C'était pour moi. Pour une fois, j'ai pensé à moi et j'avais besoin de me retrouver avant de pouvoir reprendre ma vie en main. »** Elle se rapprocha de la brune et agrippa instinctivement Regina par le bras. **« Je ne pouvais pas te faire face alors que je ne pouvais pas faire face à moi-même. »**

Leurs fronts se touchèrent et Emma chuchota si doucement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était sur le point de révéler un secret d'État. C'était le cas en quelque sorte. La raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas précipitée à Storybrooke dès l'instant où elle avait posé le pied sur le sol Américain, la raison pour laquelle elle continuait de culpabiliser. **« J'avais peur. »**

 **« De quoi ? »**

 **« De te faire du mal. De faire du mal à Henry. »** Expliqua-t-elle.

Les mains de Regina se posèrent sur la taille de la blonde mais Emma se retint de se laisser aller. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

 **« Quand ils m'ont retrouvée, je pouvais rester des jours allongée, tremblante, piégée. J'arrivais à peine à être dans la même pièce que quelqu'un d'autre sans sursauter et si on s'approchait de trop près, je réagissais. Mal. »**

 **« Je voudrais être en colère. »** Admit Regina.

 **« Tu peux. »** Marmonna timidement Emma.

 **« Pas besoin d'être un martyr. »** Lança la brune en haussant les épaules avant de caresser les abdos d'Emma. Ils n'étaient pas aussi définis qu'avant mais elle les dessina avec ses doigts. **« Une partie de moi est contrariée. Une grande partie de moi veux te gifler. »**

 **« Oui. »** Murmura la blonde, le regard baissé et concentré sur les motifs des draps. Ça devait arriver. D'une minute à l'autre.

 **« Mais je suis bien trop heureuse que tu sois rentrée pour m'en soucier. »**

Emma releva les yeux vers Regina, les joues rougies et le sourire au coin des lèvres avant d'embrasser la brune.

 **« Je veux quand même que tu me racontes. »** Regina se détacha doucement, ses mains posées sur le visage d'Emma. Les yeux verts se fermèrent quand la brune caressa de son pouce la cicatrice qui s'y trouvait, ressentant chaque bosse et chaque creux de sa peau du coin de ses lèvres roses jusqu'à sa tempe. Il y avait de l'émerveillement dans les yeux de Regina alors qu'elle regardait sa cicatrice, chaque minuscule égratignures ou imperfection comme si elle comparait la femme qui se tenait en face d'elle à celle qu'elle avait quittée à l'aéroport des années auparavant. Mais lorsque Regina déposa de légers baisers sur sa cicatrices puis sur ses lèvres, frottant son nez contre le sien avec autant d'intimité, Emma voulu pleurer une nouvelle fois tandis qu'espérer remonter le temps semblait de plus en plus ridicule. Emma voulait un futur. Avec Regina. Leur famille. **« Je veux que tu me raconte tout. Dès que tu te sentiras prête. »**

 **« D'accord. »**

* * *

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Et voilà. Alors, est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à nous dire vos avis en commentaires et on vous dit à bientôt pour la suite (Plus que 2 chapitres les amis)**

 **Gros gros bisous !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Note d'auteur 1 : Hey ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, malgré les tristes événements qui se sont déroulés en Belgique. On espère que tous nos lecteurs Belges ainsi que leurs familles vont bien. COURAGE. _Faites des frites, pas la guerre_. **

**Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en favoris et vos follow ! On vous le dit à chaque fois, mais vous êtes merveilleux !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnyfresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schultz.**

 **Bonne lecture et nous sommes désolées s'il reste des fautes :/**

* * *

 _Il y avait des voix autour d'elle. Emma n'arrivait pas à les distinguer. Elle pouvait à peine ouvrir les yeux. Elle lutta pour soulever ses paupières mais ce fut inutile, tout était flou. Aveuglant. Tout était aveuglant. De nouveau des voix. Parlant Anglais ? Arabe ? Elfique ?_

 _Emma tenta de bouger, mais tout son corps semblait n'être fait que de pierre tandis qu'une ancre accrochée à sa poitrine l'entraînait au fond de l'océan. Elle avait mal à la tête. La lumière aveuglante s'estompa jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse l'obscurité la consumer une fois encore._

 _Des ombres au-dessus d'elle. Des murmures._ Non _. Elle vacilla quand elles la touchèrent._ Non _._

 _ **« Non. »** Lança Emma, mais le grognement de douleur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres masqua son mécontentement._

 _ **« Shh. »** Une voix. Une voix de femme. Ses yeux tentèrent de suivre le son, et elle secoua la tête pour chasser ce brouillard._

 _Des mains sur elle. Elle frissonna, se débattit avec succès cette fois quand elle entendit le fracas qui accompagnait les voix._

 _Ils allaient encore lui faire du mal. Pourquoi ne la laissaient-ils pas mourir ? Elle battit des bras, son corps engourdi et insensible, mais des mains l'empêchèrent de bouger tandis que la même voix féminine tentait de la calmer. De l'humidité sur son front. Une piqure sur sa main._

 _ **« Shh. »** Répéta la voix._

 _Le brouillard s'épaissit, et peut-être qu'Emma venait d'abandonner, résignée à rester paralysée, ou peut-être que son instinct lui disait qu'elle était en sécurité, elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle se calma. Les bras tremblants contre ses flancs. Emma fut suffisamment consciente pour se rendre compte qu'elle était couchée sur une surface douce. Les ombres discutèrent entre elles, et Emma ferma les yeux pour se concentrer._

 _ **« Emma. »** Une voix, distincte, familière, inspirant la sécurité et le confort. **« Emma. »**_

Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent soudainement alors que les restes de son rêve de dissipaient. Le temps passé entre la prison et Landstuhl était resté flou. Des mois de sa vie dans un brouillard de délires et de souffrance qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre malgré les nombreuses sessions de thérapie auxquelles Emma avait assisté. Il y avait toujours des ombres au-dessus d'elle, touchant son visage, son bras, sa jambe. Elle avait admit au Docteur Mitchell qu'elle aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait de Regina et d'Henry, mais son subconscient lui avait joué des tours des mois avant ça.

Elle regarda le plafond auquel elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille en sursaut. La chaleur qui l'avait emmitouflée avait disparu alors que Regina était assise au bord du lit, légèrement penchée, dos nu avec le drap froissé pressé contre sa poitrine.

 **« Emma. »** Souffla doucement Regina. Emma se redressa suffisamment pour remarquer que la brune était au téléphone, tremblante. **« C'est Emma, Docteur Hopper. Je pense que j'hallucine, mais ça n'a jamais eu l'air si réel auparavant. Rappelez-moi quand vous aurez ce- »**

Faisant bouger le matelas sous son poids, Emma interrompit Regina dans sa conversation téléphonique. La brune tourna la tête vers elle avec de grand yeux comme un enfant qui aurait été prit volant des cookies.

 **« Je vous rappelle. »** Regina mit fin à son appel et posa le téléphone sur ses genoux avec des gestes lents comme si Emma était un animal blessé. **« Salut. »**

 **« Salut. »**

Emma déglutit et s'assit sur le lit, ramenant la couverture sur elle comme si elle et Regina n'avait pas passé les deux dernières heures à découvrir le corps de l'autre. Elle avait enlacé la brune alors que la jeune femme pleurait et riait dans le creux de son cou, et Emma en avait fait de même, parce qu'à cet instant, maudit soit ce jour, ça avait été bien trop surréaliste pour se laisser aller à des absurdités. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Pas que cette route l'ai été. Son esprit se rebellait une nouvelle fois et tout ce à quoi Emma pouvait penser, c'était comment elles avaient passé leur dernières onces d'énergie collées l'une à l'autre à embrasser leurs sourires et leurs peurs.

 **« Arrêtes de sourire. »** Avait ordonné Emma d'un air taquin tandis que ses lèvres continuaient de jouer avec celles de Regina. **« Je n'arrives pas à t'embrasser. »**

Le sourire de la brune s'était agrandit, mais à ce moment là, les sens d'Emma s'étaient décuplés. La douceur salée de ses lèvres, mémorisant chaque nouveau grain de beauté sur la peau hâlée, se noyant dans Regina. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Les doigts d'Emma avaient caressé le bras de Regina qui eut la chaire de poule et la jeune femme avait frissonné de plaisir. Emma avait sentit le souffle de la brune contre son cou à chaque frisson qui réchauffait son corps et accélérait son pouls. Les oreilles de la blonde avaient sifflées, et pour la première fois, ce n'était pas un sifflement permanent du au fait d'avoir passé des années à entendre le bruit des bombes qui explosent ou celui des balles. C'était simplement le bruit de son cœur battant à ses oreilles, mais tandis que ses lèvres s'étaient dirigées vers la tempe de Regina, embrassant les larmes inondant ses joues, puis sa clavicule, Emma aurait pu jurer que le battement venait de la brune. Leurs cœurs battant la même mesure, l'adrénaline et les émotions ayant parcouru leurs corps en si peu de temps qu'ils les consumaient.

Alors, Regina s'était calmée, les sanglots s'étaient transformés en soupirs alors qu'Emma continuait de recouvrir son cou de baisers avant de relever la tête pour voir que la jeune femme était presque somnolente.

 **« Fermes les yeux. »** Avaitmurmuré la blonde en posant ses lèvres sur les paupières closes. **« Reposes-toi. »**

 **« C'est moi qui devrait te dire ça. »** Avait marmonné Regina tandis qu'elle se laissait aller dans les bras d'Emma. **« Je vais bien. »**

 **« Tu es fatiguée. »** Et malgré son insistance, Emma avait réprimé un bâillement, la fatigue, à la fois mentale et physique, prenant le dessus.

Pourtant, Regina avait secoué la tête, ouvert un œil et avait frotté son nez contre celui d'Emma. **« Non, je ne suis pas fatiguée. »**

 **« Regina. »** L'avait réprimandé la blonde.

 **« Emma. »** Les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient fermés quand Regina l'avait embrassée. **« Je veux rester éveillée avec toi. »**

 **« J'ai sommeil. »** Avait tenté Emma, une mèche de cheveux bruns enroulée autour de ses doigts alors qu'elle s'était demandée comment faisait cette femme pour être toujours parfaite.

 **« Dors. »**

Emma avait gloussé, son rire faisant vibrer la mâchoire de Regina. **« Est-ce que tu seras là quand je me réveillerais ? »**

Les ongles cours de Regina s'étaient stoppés sur le dos pâle d'Emma. La voix de la brune teintée de fatigue était cependant plus sûre que jamais. **« Si c'est un rêve, alors, je ne veux pas me réveiller. »**

Sa déclaration était dramatique et intense, et pourtant Emma avait réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait être plus d'accord. Les mois, les _années_ passées loin l'une de l'autre, lui avait brisé le cœur chaque jour, mais ça l'avait conduite ici, chez elle. Elle avait laissé le bonheur l'envahir quand elle avait sentit la respiration de Regina prendre une cadence régulière et moins d'une seconde plus tard, la blonde s'était endormie à son tour.

Il y avait de cela seulement quelques heures, cet émerveillement et ce désir avaient consumés toutes leurs pensées, et pourtant, elles agissaient comme si elles venaient de se réveiller après une aventure d'un soir, avec la gueule de bois et aucun souvenir des événements de la soirée passée.

Emma se redressa, se tournant silencieusement vers la table de chevet pour regarder l'heure. Treize heure trente. Elles avaient dormi un peu plus d'une heure. Elle remit sa main en place puis s'appuya contre la tête de lit, remontant la couverture sur sa poitrine. Elle avait conscience que Regina la regardait intensément, et, alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les oreillers, elle vit l'hésitation dans les yeux chocolats qui avaient été remplis d'amour seulement une heure plus tôt. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre maintenant et le moment où elles s'étaient endormies était déconcertant. Les baisers et les câlins avaient été remplacés par la confusion et la distance. Tout ce qu'Emma pouvait sentir, c'était le regard de la brune qui lui brûlait la peau. Regina n'avait toujours pas bougé. En fait, elle serrait les draps contre elles, ses phalanges blanches tant son emprise était forte.

Avant qu'Emma ne puisse demander ce qui n'allait pas, Regina secoua la tête, enfouissant presque son visage dans les draps. **« Tu es là. »** Marmonna-t-elle.

 **« Oui. »**

Regina se releva soudainement du lit et se précipita vers le panier à linge près de son armoire pour enfiler un tee-shirt. Celui d'Emma en fait. Le tee-shirt US ARMY lui arrivait mi-cuisse, et si elle n'aurait jamais porté un vêtement qui était allé dans le panier à linge sale, son esprit était trop embrumé pour s'en soucier à cet instant. La brune continua de tourner le dos à Emma quand elle bougea jusqu'à son armoire et fouilla dans les tiroirs. Le miroir permit à la blonde de voir l'inquiétude déformer les traits de Regina alors qu'elle prenait la première culotte qui lui vint. La brune se dépêcha de l'enfiler mais vacilla dans sa hâte, perdit l'équilibre de sa jambe droite et se retint contre l'armoire.

La scène aurait pu être attachante, et trois ans auparavant, Emma aurait été tordue de rire et aurait taquiné une Regina aux joues écarlates, mais le temps n'était pas au rire ou aux taquineries. Alors, tandis que la brune marmonnait dans son coin et s'empressait de trouver un pantalon, Emma se glissa hors du lit et s'habilla rapidement.

C'était fini. Le couperet était tombé. Une nuit -ou après-midi plutôt- de passion n'avait pas suffit à effacer trois ans de douleur. Elle aurait souhaité le contraire, mais ce n'était pas un conte de fée. Elles n'étaient pas dans un film, ou dans un livre, ni même des personnages de série télévisée. C'était la vraie vie. Et dans la vraie vie, les gens passent à autre chose, ils grandissent. Quelques fois, ils grandissent séparément. Emma n'était pas étrangère à ce concept.

Ça aurait pu être pire, se rappela-t-elle alors qu'elle renfilait son tee-shirt gris jeté entre le lit et la table de chevet. Elle avait au moins eut sa dernière fois. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et une perle salée roula sur sa joue, immédiatement séchée quand elle passa la tête dans l'encolure de son tee-shirt. Elle réussit à trouver ses sous-vêtements et les enfila quand la voix paniquée de Regina la fit se retourner précipitamment.

 _ **« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »**_ S'exclama la jeune femme, serrant une paire de leggings contre sa poitrine. Emma fronça les sourcils, confuse, bouche bée avant de hausser les épaules et Regina bougea de nouveau. Elle laissa tomber ses leggings et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les retirer de son visage avant de faire les cent pas dans la chambre **« J'ai juste -J'ai juste besoin d'une minute. J'ai juste- »**

 **« D'accord. »**

 **« Je veux dire...Tu es là. Ce n'est- ce n'est pas un rêve, tu es bien là ? »**

 **« Oui. »**

 _ **« Tu es vivante ! »**_ Pouffa Regina avec un haussement d'épaules comme si elle se croyait folle. **« Tu es -juste- »**

 **« Je sais. »**

 **« Tu es morte. Ils ont dit que tu étais morte. »**

 **« Je sais. »**

 **« Mais tu es là. Je veux dire, on -on vient juste- »**

 **« Je sais. »**

 _ **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »**_ Lança-t-elle. Elle s'immobilisa soudainement et la main dans ses cheveux passa sur sa taille. **« Pourquoi rien ne te dérange ? Comment tout cela peut-il te paraître normal ? Tu- Tu es revenue d'entre les morts, Emma. »**

 **« Je sais, Regina. »** Soupira la blonde avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

 **« Tu ne peux pas savoir ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive tous les jours ! »** Elle continua de marcher, cette fois les mains posées sur son estomac et les yeux fixant la moquette. **« Tu es là. Tu es là. Après si longtemps, tu es revenue. »** Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois puis se dirigea vers Emma qui la regardait avec de grands yeux. **« Et, et tu étais là tout ce temps. »** Réalisa-t-elle. **« Tu était si proche et tu n'as pas appelé. Tu n'as pas appelé une seule fois. Tu n'as pas envoyé de lettres. Comment as-tu pu me laisser croire que tu étais morte ?! »**

 **« Regina- »**

 **« Je sais. »** L'interrompit la brune en levant une main, sa voix plus basse d'un octave, partiellement compréhensive. **« Je sais que tu avais peur, mais- un coup de téléphone, Emma. Juste un. »**

 **« Je ne pouvais pas, Regina. »** Implora Emma en faisant un pas vers la jeune femme.

 **« Juste une minute trente pour me dire que tu étais vivante- »**

 **« J'aurais dû. Je sais. »**

 **« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »**

 _ **« Je sais ! »**_ S'emporta Emma en donnant un coup de poing dans le lit. Après quelques inspirations, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et en profita pour se calmer. Regina avait raison, elle méritait d'avoir une explication depuis longtemps. Emma aurait eu la même réaction si la situation avait été inversée. Mais Regina n'aurait rien fait de stupide. Elle était trop intelligente, trop réfléchie, et Emma était...Emma. Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration, baissa le regard, permettant aux souvenirs de se frayer un chemin dans sa tête.

 **« Je te dirais tout. »** Promit-elle. **« Je t'ai dit qu'ils m'avaient gardée pour un échange. »** Elle leva sa prothèse, ses doigts bougeant telle un signe d'empathie. **« Au moment où notre voiture a accéléré, deux hommes m'ont attrapée et m'ont amenée à- »**

 **« Non -non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »** Regina secoua la tête avec force. **« Je ne veux pas que tu me le dises maintenant. »**

 **« Tu voulais savoir. Je peux te le dire tout de suite. »**

 **« Je ne veux pas que tu me le dises parce que je te forces. »**

 **« Alors qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire pour que tu te calmes ? »**

 **« Je ne sais pas ! »** Hurla Regina. Elle posa les mains sur son visage, les joues rougies, sa veine battant sur son front. Sa poitrine trembla alors qu'elle hoquetait désespérément. L'écho de son cri se répandit dans la chambre, se fondant dans le bruit du silence alors qu'elles continuaient de se regarder, piégées dans des limbes où aucune d'elles ne pouvait s'échapper. **« Je ne sais pas.** » Répéta Regina, plus calmement cette fois. **« Je suis juste- »**

 **« Tellement confuse. »** Finit Emma.

La brune acquiesça et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. **« J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'est passée depuis que je t'ai dit au revoir à l'aéroport. »**

 **« C'est le cas. »**

 **« Mais- »**

 **« Je sais. »** L'interrompit Emma d'une voix suppliante.

Le silence emplit la pièce une nouvelle fois. La lumière de l'après-midi qui filtrait partiellement au travers des rideaux était la seule témoin de leur silence. Des particules de poussière dansaient dans les rayons du soleil, c'était la seule chose qui bougeait dans la pièce alors que les deux jeunes femmes restaient immobiles dans des coins opposés de la chambre. Et l'air s'épaissit entre elles.

Tout avait toujours était si simple avec Regina. Elle avait toujours était la personne à laquelle Emma pouvait écrire pour quelque sujet que ce soit, la personne avec laquelle Emma pouvait parler pendant des heures. Dans un monde où Emma était littéralement rejetée, Regina avait été la seule constante dans sa vie. Si elle perdait ça- La panique forma un creux dans son estomac. Non. Non, elle ne pouvait pas la perdre. Elles étaient supposées être une famille. Elles étaient supposées être normales. Son hoquet brisa le silence. Regina releva la tête.

Emma n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de calme. Elle réagissait. Ses décisions étaient prises rapidement. La prudence, jetée par la fenêtre. Regina, quant à elle, réussissait toujours à trouver les mots pour l'apaiser quand Emma se sentait de trop. Mais à cet instant, aucune d'elles n'était prête à jouer son rôle.

Emma prit une grande inspiration, les mains tremblantes. **« Que s'est-il passé ? »**

 **« Je ne sais pas. »** Regina se plaça derrière Emma, ses mains tremblant aussi fort que celles de la blonde.

 **« Ce n'est plus pareil. »** Souffla Emma d'une petite voix avant de baisser la tête.

Dans un soupir résigné, Regina acquiesça. **« Je sais. Je suis désolée. »**

« **Ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai disparue. »** Répondit Emma dans un rire sec soudainement gênée.

 **« Non. »** La main de Regina était maintenant posée sur sa cuisse. Emma osa lever la tête et croisa le regard désespéré de la brune. **« Non. Ce n'était pas non plus de ta faute. »**

 **« On ne peut pas faire semblant ? »** Bien que sa phrase sonnait plus comme une question, les deux femmes surent que c'était un fait. Elles ne pouvaient plus imaginer l'autre en voyage d'affaire, prétendre que leurs conversations téléphoniques avaient lieu avec Emma dans une chambre d'hôtel après une réunion de travail. Trop de choses étaient arrivées. Beaucoup trop. Et bien qu'Emma s'était mentalement préparée au pire scénario, maintenant qu'elle y était, elle n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots.

Ses doigts trouvèrent ceux de Regina et les enlacèrent sur sa cuisse, espérant prétendre une dernier fois. _D'accord_ , se dit-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes en réalisant sa perte. _D'accord d'accord d'accord._

 **« Je ne veux plus faire semblant. »** Admit doucement Regina. **« Je veux que nous deux, ce soit du réel pour une fois. »**

 **« Vraiment ? »** Le peu d'espoir qu'il restait à Emma la fit supplier, implorant le sauvetage de leur relation, mais la petite voix dans sa tête continuait de dire que c'était trop tard, et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était de la faire taire.

Doucement, Regina leva la main dont les doigts étaient entrelacés aux siens et déposa un baiser sur ses phalanges. **« Oui. »**

* * *

La machine à café siffla alors le liquide noir emplissait la cafetière. L'arôme enivrant du café Colombien flottant dans la cuisine tandis que les deux jeunes femmes restaient concentrées sur leurs tâches. Une fois qu'elles furent habillées, elles étaient descendues, les grognements de leurs estomacs interrompant la conversation qu'elles avaient tenté d'avoir. Alors Regina, en bonne hôtesse de maison, avait commencé à préparer des paninis pendant qu'Emma faisait le café. La blonde fut maladroite dans ses mouvements malgré cette sensation familière quand elle se déplaçait dans cette cuisine avec facilité, mais elles avaient promis. Le passé était derrière elles et maintenant, elles devaient avancer. Même si la petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait que cette cuisine n'était plus la sienne, sa mémoire musculaire prit le dessus et elle versa le café dans la tasse favorite de Regina, toujours rangée sur la même étagère, et ajouta deux sucres et du lait. Regina avait l'habitude de le prendre noir quand elle travaillait ou était stressée, mais Emma avait vu la brune le préparer de cette façon, et son instinct prit le dessus.

Emma posa les cafés sur le plan de travail avant de sortir brièvement de la cuisine pour fouiller dans le sac qu'elle avait ramené avec elle. Le temps qu'elle revienne avec sa nouvelle prothèse de main, Regina avait déjà fini les sandwichs et s'était assise. Emma remarqua la légère hésitation dans les mouvements de Regina quand la brune avait levé les yeux vers elle et avait regardé le membre esthétiquement précis sur son bras droit. La blonde haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir à côté de Regina, remerciant doucement la jeune femme pour la nourriture.

Emma savait qu'elles devaient discuter. C'était la raison pour laquelle elles avaient quitté la chambre. C'était trop facile de succomber à l'ignorance quand elles étaient proches l'une de l'autre, et dans un lit, qui plus est. Mais maintenant qu'elles étaient assises côte à côte, le soleil de l'après-midi éclairant la cuisine ridiculement jaune, Emma était à court de mots. Par où pouvait-elle commencer ? Comment pouvait-elle commencer ?

Elle osa un regard vers Regina et vit que la brune avait les yeux rivés sur sa main, si réaliste qu'Emma oubliait parfois qu'elle ne la sentait pas. Elle fit passer une bouchée de son sandwich avec du café, s'éclaircit la gorge et bougea doucement les doigts de sa prothèse. **« Elle a l'air vraiment cool, mais elle n'est pas aussi facile à manipuler que l'autre. »**

Regina releva les yeux en entendant les mots d'Emma, et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. **« Si je n'étais pas au courant, je dirais que c'est ta vraie main. »**

Le regard de Regina retomba sur la prothèse sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, et Emma se dit que c'était une façon comme une autre de commencer.

 **« Tu as entendu ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là. Avec Neal ? J'ai reçu une balle dans la main. Ça m'a fait un mal de chien. Je n'ai évidemment pas reçu la meilleure aide médicale, alors ça s'est infecté. »** Elle se pencha vers la brune et leva la main pour montrer le dos de sa prothèse avec son index. **« Toute cette partie était violet et vert. Ma main a commencé à gonfler. Il y avait du pus et du sang et d'autres choses. »**

 **« Emma. »** Regina avait l'air écœurée et la regardait horrifiée.

 **« J'ai fait une écharpe avec une des manches de ma veste mais la douleur est devenue trop forte. Le rapport dit que quand ils m'ont trouvée, ma ceinture était si fortement serrée autour de mon bras que le métal de la boucle transperçait ma peau et que ma main était pratiquement morte. »** Le membre prothétique posé entre elles était immobile jusqu'à ce que Regina passe ses doigts sur la peau synthétique du poignet d'Emma, suivant les articulations mécaniques jusqu'à ce que sa main rencontre celle de la blonde, leurs doigts se joignant à l'unisson. **« Ça a empêché l'infection de se propager davantage. »**

 **« Je suis tellement désolée. »** Hoqueta Regina en serrant ses doigts autour de ceux d'Emma.

 **« Ça va. »** Sourit la blonde en s'enfonçant sur son tabouret tout en gardant sa main dans celle de Regina.

 **« Je suis désolée. »** Répéta la brune en secouant la tête parce que peu importait ce qu'avaient été les trois dernière années pour elle, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que ça avait du être pour Emma. **« Je suis tellement désolée. »**

 **« Tu l'as déjà dit. »** Lança Emma en riant doucement et Regina soupira avant de se pencher vers la jeune femme. Leurs sandwichs furent vite oubliés et Emma tourna son tabouret pour faire face à la brune. **« Je suis allée à Brookhaven pour de nombreuses raisons. Je faisais des cauchemars. Probablement pires que tout ce que tu as jamais vu. Ils étaient réguliers mais j'ai appris à faire avec. »**

 **« Tu allais bien tout à l'heure. »** Observa Regina.

 **« Oui. »** Réalisa Emma. **« Mais peut-être pas ce soir. Ça peut être vraiment effrayant là dedans. »** Reprit la blonde en pointant sa tête du doigt.

 **« Je suis désolée. »** Répéta une nouvelle fois Regina avant de s'expliquer en remarquant le regard incrédule d'Emma. **« Pour t'avoir crier dessus. Et pour m'en être prit à toi quand tu t'es réveillée. »**

Emma sourit. **« Si tu ne t'en étais pas pris à moi, tu ne serais pas la Regina que je connais et que j'aime. »**

La taquinerie fit sourire la brune et avec la lumière de l'après-midi dirigée sur la visage de Regina, Emma se rendit compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué de voir ce sourire. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Regina prit les devant, et Emma fut presque surprise de sentir cette sensation familière et pourtant presque étrange lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

 **« Je t'aime. »** Souffla Regina contre la bouche d'Emma, et la blonde sentit son cœur se gonfler avant de sourire à son tour. **« Je ne te l'avait dit que sur papier. »**

 **« Tu l'as dit ce matin. »** Lança Emma, les joues rosies.

 **« Je sais. Et je le pense. »** Répondit sincèrement Regina en prenant le visage d'Emma dans ses mains,

 **« Qu'est-ce tu veux dire sur papier ? »**

Ce fut au tour de Regina de rougir et elle se redressa. **« Le Docteur Hopper m'a aidée à faire mon deuil je suppose. J'ai du t'écrire des centaines de lettres. »**

 **« Tu pensais réellement que j'étais morte. »** S'étonna Emma.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je te dise pour que tu t'en rende compte ? »** Demanda doucement Regina.

 **« Je ne sais pas. »** Emma baissa le regard, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. **« J'étais tellement** **absorbée par mes problèmes que je n'ai même pas pensé à ce qu'il se passait ici et ce que tu devais traverser. »**

 **« Ce ne sont pas des problèmes. »** Commença Regina en prenant la main d'Emma dans la sienne et la blonde haussa les épaules. **« Ce que je veux dire c'est que oui, c'en est, mais pas du genre où tu tourne les talons et tu t'enfuis. Je comprends. Ou du moins, je commence à comprendre. Mais ne minimise pas tes victoires, mon amour. »**

Emma rit cette fois et posa sa main libre sur leurs mains liées. **« Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendue dire ça. »**

 **« Mon amour. »** Répéta Regina avant de se pencher et de placer un léger baiser sur la mâchoire d'Emma.

Les mains d'Emma se posèrent sur la taille de Regina et leurs lèvres se cherchèrent de nouveau. Avant qu'elles ne puissent se toucher, une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Emma et elle s'immobilisa. **« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu vas voir Archie ? »**

 **« Deux ans. »** Répondit Regina en se détachant légèrement. **« J'ai peut-être réagi comme je l'avais fais quand j'avais dix-huit ans quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. »**

 **« Je suis- »**

Regina posa un doigts sur les lèvres d'Emma. « **Je pense qu'on a toutes les deux épuisé nos stocks d'excuses pour aujourd'hui. Où est-ce que tu étais avant d'aller à Boston ? »**

 **« En Allemagne. Dans un hôpital militaire. Mon corps est entré en état de choc pendant l'amputation. Il s'est complètement arrêté de fonctionner et je suis restée dans le coma pendant sept mois. »**

 **« Dans le coma ? »** Hoqueta Regina en serrant le bras d'Emma.

Elles se rassirent, leurs doigts de nouveau entrelacés, et même si les deux femmes ne désiraient rien d'autre que de raviver la flamme, de se toucher et de montrer leur amour, la route devant elles était à peine pavée. A chacun de leurs souvenirs remémorés, une nouvelle pierre était posée. Emma s'était préparé à ce moment, travaillant avec ardeur pour combattre ses démons, pour se rappeler d'où elle venait, et maintenant qu'elle était là, à parler avec une personne qui n'était pas payer pour s'asseoir et écouter, à parler avec Regina, Emma sentit un poids disparaître de ses épaules.

Ce fut plus facile que ce qu'Emma avait pensé de raconter les histoires derrière chaque cicatrice -son enfermement avec Nabil et être forcée à vivre avec lui comme un animal en cage, la blessure par balle derrière son mollet qui lui faisait mal certaines nuits, et même le fait qu'elle s'était raccrochée de toutes ses forces à leurs lettres.

Emma avait pensé avoir suffisamment de bagages en étant une enfant de famille d'accueil convertie en soldat, mais en lisant les expressions de Regina, passant de l'horreur à la colère puis à la sympathie, Emma se demanda quand est-ce que c'en serait trop. Mais Regina prit sa main et la guida jusque dans son bureau pour lui révéler une boîte cachée dans le tiroir gauche. Emma ne remarqua pas que le fond d'écran de son ordinateur n'était autre que son portrait. Elle était bien trop absorbée par le nombre de lettres rangées soigneusement dans la boîte, lettres qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Presque chacune d'elles lui disait qu'elle lui manquait, qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle voulait qu'elle rentre. Des perles salées avaient séché sur certaines et Emma sentit son cœur se briser alors qu'elle lisait les mots de Regina supplier son retour.

Emma eu à peine le temps de se rendre compte des émotions qu'avaient ressentie la brune quand la jeune femme l'entraîna de nouveau, à l'étage cette fois. Elles passèrent devant la chambre de Regina et entrèrent dans celle d'Henry. Emma hoqueta en voyant le changement. Bien que propre et rangée, la chambre qui avait été autrefois décorée de dragons et de chevaliers, regorgeait maintenant de bandes dessinées empilées sur la table de nuit et sur le nouveau meuble d'ordinateur. Des baskets dépassaient de dessous de lit et dans l'armoire entrouvertes se trouvaient des vêtements pliés sur des cintres ainsi qu'un panier à linge. Emma eut presque envie de pleurer parce que le petit garçon de quatre ans qu'elle avait serré dans ses bras à l'aéroport était devenu grand, et même si elle avait vu la photo d'Henry posant avec son arbre, les larmes perlèrent le coin de ses yeux.

 **« Où est-ce qu'il est ? »** Demanda-t-elle en passant une main sur le couvre-lit bleu qui était autrefois décoré du Shérif Woody et de Buzz l'éclair.

 **« A un voyage avec les boy scouts. »** Répondit Regina sans voir la réaction d'Emma. La brune bougea jusqu'au bureau et leva le bras vers une étagère pour prendre un livre. Le carnet à la couverture de cuir était bien plus épais que ce que la tranche le permettait, et à en juger par les marques de pliures et par les coins cornées, il était souvent ouvert.

Sans dire un mot, Regina tendit le livre à Emma. Il était lourd et la blonde cru d'abord qu'elle tenait le livre de contes, mais quand elle l'ouvrit, elle vacilla.

Dans un coin du papier cartonné était inscrit _Décembre 2005._ La lettre qui suivait, clamant que ce cadeau était l'album photo personnel d'Emma pour documenter sa vie avec sa nouvelle famille la fit haleter et les larmes qu'elle retenait roulèrent sur ses joues. Regina l'avait gardé -un cadeau de Noël destiné à Emma une fois qu'elle serait rentrée à la maison- depuis des années. Elle ouvrit l'album et le feuilleta, sans s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était assise sur le lit tant elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Trois années de photographies. Des photographies qu'Emma se souvenait avoir accrochées au mur près de son lit décoraient maintenant les pages de l'album. Des feuilles ramassées pendant un voyage de camping étaient collées accompagnées d'une écriture négligée racontant à Emma qu'Henry avait attrapé un poisson. Elle eut la gorge nouée.

 **« Pourquoi- vous étiez passé à autre chose. »** Emma se releva soudainement alors que l'horreur prenait le dessus. **« Vous étiez passé à autre chose et je suis revenue, et j'ai foutu en l'air tous vos progrès. Je devrais partir. Je devrais- »**

Elle fit deux pas pour sortir de la chambre avant que Regina ne l'attrape par le poignet et ne la ramène vers elle. Emma ne réussit pas à regarder Regina. Comment le pourrait-elle alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi égoïste qu'en ce moment ? Emma avait toujours fuit. C'était tout ce qu'elle savait faire. Mais bien-sûr, elle avait réussi à tout faire foirer encore une fois en revenant totalement brisée et- les lèvres de Regina se posèrent sur les siennes, fermement, comme pour faire taire la voix dans sa tête qui l'emplissait de doutes.

 **« Oui, on a essayé. »** Admit doucement Regina, toujours collée contre Emma. **« Mais ta famille attendait ton retour, et si tu crois honnêtement qu'on préférerait avoir l'image d'un fantôme plutôt que la vraie Emma Swan, alors je t'amènerais moi-même au médecin pour voir ce qu'il ne va pas dans cette tête. »**

Emma s'était toujours préparée au pire des scénarios. Elle avait l'habitude de se battre au travers de tempêtes et d'armées et de traverser péniblement la vie comme si elle était prise dans des sables mouvants. Mais Regina, avec ses grands yeux magnifiques, l'avait acceptée chez elle et lui avait promit d'être présente à chaque étape. Ça lui avait semblé trop beau pour être vrai. Mais ça l'était pourtant, et même si le pire n'était pas encore derrière elles -bon sang, ce n'était que le début- rien ne lui avait parut aussi facile.

 **« On a essayé de te laisser partir. »** Continua Regina. **« En fait, le Docteur Hopper a tenter de me faire lâcher prise, et je m'en suis peut-être prise à lui quelques fois. Mais tu n'as jamais cessé de faire partie de cette famille. »**

Emma rit, hystériquement, les épaules tremblantes contre les bras de Regina. C'en était trop. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Son fou rire frisa la folie alors qu'elle lançait la première pensée cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit. **« Tu- tu es géniale. »**

Regina rit à son tour parce que venant d'Emma, elle devait bien l'admettre : c'était génial.

* * *

Elles discutèrent pendant des heures, passant dans presque chaque pièce de la maison comme si elles baptisait chacune d'elle en étant ensemble parce que même si ça leur semblait familier, tout était pourtant nouveau. Emma révéla la majorité de ce qu'elle avait traversé du mieux qu'elle le put, répondit aux questions de Regina et accepta ses baisers comme s'ils pouvaient lui faire oublier tout ça. Emma avait du faire une pause à deux reprises quand elle avait ressentit des douleurs fantômes dans la tête et dans la main, mais Regina s'était montrée patiente et avait prit le relais en lui racontant les voyages qu'elle avait fait avec Henry et tout ce qui leur était arrivé pendant toutes ces années.

Quand Regina s'était réveillée ce matin là pour accompagner Henry à son voyage avec les scouts, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'après tant de temps, toutes ses prières et ses vœux allaient être finalement exaucés. Mais Emma était là, ses doigts entrelacés avec les siens, _vivante_. Il avait fallut du temps à Regina pour réaliser que c'était réel, et au milieu d'une histoire ou alors qu'elles marchaient de pièces en pièces, elle s'arrêtait et embrassait Emma. La blonde partageait le même sentiment et elle continuait de serrer Regina contre elle.

La lumière de l'après-midi laissa la place à celle du soir, et la fatigue émotionnelle de la journée prit le dessus sur les deux jeunes femmes. Elles s'installèrent dans le salon et fouillèrent parmi les affaires d'Emma que Regina avait gardées dans sa chambre. Emma lui montra les dessins qu'elle avait fait pendant sa réadaptation. Regina lui présenta la collection entière de lettres. Alors que leurs mots tremblaient et que leurs corps frémissaient au moindre contact, elles se collèrent l'une contre l'autre sur le canapé et leurs esprits s'abandonnèrent au sommeil.

Emma ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était endormie si tranquillement, sans revoir les images qui la hantaient ou sans se réveiller toutes les heures pour s'assurer d'être en sécurité. Mais avec un coussin posé sur son visage et Regina lovée contre elle comme si elle était le matelas le plus confortable du monde, Emma se sentait protégée, en sécurité, insouciante. L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle serra Regina un peu plus fort contre elle, respirant lentement pour ne pas la réveiller.

Leur discussion d'aujourd'hui n'avait fait qu'effleurer la surface, mais de savoir qu'elles avaient une autre chance la soulagea du poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules. Emma était loin d'être irréprochable quand il s'agissait de sa réadaptation et les progrès de Regina l'avaient complètement retournée, mais ce n'étaient pas des circonstances habituelles et s'il devait encore y avoir des obstacles sur leur chemin, elles avaient au moins une chance de les surmonter ensemble.

 _Ensemble._

* * *

Elles étaient ensemble une nouvelle fois. L'ombre de son sourire s'agrandit et elle retira le coussin de son visage pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Regina.

 **« Endors-toi. »** Marmonna Regina, somnolente en serrant le tee-shirt d'Emma et en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la blonde.

 **« D'accord. »** Emma ferma les yeux, dessina des cercles sur le dos de Regina avec la paume de sa main et se détendit. Elle s'était réveillée parce que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Elle se réveilla moins d'une heure plus tard en sursaut quand elle entendit le loquet de la porte d'entrée se déverrouiller, s'ouvrir alors que de lourdes bottes foulaient le sol de l'entrée. Le temps qu'elle retrouve tous ses sens, une voix grondait au-dessus d'elle.

 _ **« C'est quoi ce bordel Regina ? »**_

Les deux femmes se redressèrent rapidement. Le coussin glissa du visage d'Emma, rebondit sur la tête de Regina avant de tomber au sol. August, debout, paralysé devant elles, dévisageait Emma comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

 **« Ce n'est pas possible. »**

Emma leva les yeux vers lui alors que Regina, toujours endormie, secouait la tête et forçait la blonde à se recoucher. **« Vas-t-en. »** Marmonna la brune.

 **« Emma ! »** Cria de joie le jeune homme. Être physiquement tirée de son sommeil n'était pas quelque chose que Regina avait anticipé et elle cria lorsque August la prit par le bras pour la séparer d'Emma, l'envoyant de l'autre côté du canapé, et attrapa Emma par la taille. Elle tenta presque de se dégager de son emprise, mais en voyant le sourire sur son visage, elle le laissa la soulever comme une poupée de chiffons et la serrer dans ses bras. **« Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ?! Emma ! »**

 **« Tu m'étouffes. »** Grogna la blonde.

 **« Tant mieux ! »** Il la serra un peu plus fort avant de finalement la reposer. Regina sourit en le regardant alors qu'elle se réinstallait dans un coin du canapé. August se pencha vers Emma, prit son visage dans ses mains, la regarda avec de grands yeux avant de lui mettre une tape sur la tempe. **« Bon sang mais où est-ce que tu étais passée ? »**

 **« Ow ! »** La blonde posa une main sur sa tempe, et de l'autre, le repoussa.

Il l'ignora et s'avança de nouveau pour la prendre dans ses bras. **« Seigneur, tu es revenue. Je le savais. Je le savais. Je te l'avais bien dit Regina ! »**

 **« C'est vrai. »** Reconnu Regina en se relevant.

Emma rit en serrant son frère contre elle et quand il se détacha finalement d'elle, Regina posa une main sur son épaule et décida de les laisser seuls. August posa ses mains sur les bras de la blonde pour l'examiner avant de lui donner un coup dans l'épaule. **« Idiote ! »**

 **« Putain ! »** Elle massa son épaule droite, la douleur irradiant son coude et sa main manquante.

 **« Merde. »** August se pencha et l'aida à masser son muscle. Quand elle siffla et étira son bras, la voix du jeune homme s'adoucit. **« Bon sang, Em. »**

 **« C'est juste une égratignure. »** Offrit-elle honteusement avec un haussement d'épaules avant de le fixer. **« Où est passée ta barbe ? »**

 **« Où est passée ta main ? »**

 **« Probablement dans une décharge maintenant. »** Répondit-elle rapidement.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes une Cosmesis * ? »** August examina le harnais et le latex imitant parfaitement la peau. **« Tu ne peux rien faire avec ça. »**

 **« Mon autre prothèse est à l'étage. »**

 **« A l'étage ? »** August fit bouger ses sourcils d'un air entendu, ce qui fit rougir la blonde qui leva les yeux. Il secoua la tête, incapable de la quitter des yeux. **« Tu nous a fait peur. »**

Son sourire disparut. **« J'ai eu peur moi aussi. »**

Il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras, plus gentiment cette fois et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule en soupirant. **« Tu n'y retourneras pas. »**

 **« Oh, ça je ne sais pas ... »** Le taquina Emma.

Il secoua la tête fermement. **« Tu restes, soldat. »**

Elle sourit. **« Oui Monsieur. »**

* * *

Ça faisait un jour. C'était tout ce a quoi Emma pouvait penser. Une journée merveilleuse, extraordinaire et pourtant, une journée bien réelle. Ce matin, Emma était à Boston, signant une décharge pour quitter le centre, et maintenant, elle était à Storybrooke, avec Regina, et avec August. Elle avait toucher Regina. Elles avaient parlé. Elles s'étaient disputées. Elles avaient crié. Mais elle était là. _Elle était chez elle_.

Emma s'assit au comptoir de la cuisine avec la main de Regina dans la sienne alors qu'August s'affairait à préparer le dîner. Une aria * italienne était diffusée à la radio et le jeune homme chantait à tue-tête et étonnamment juste. Avec tous ses allers et retours à travers la cuisine, tout ce qu'il avait préparé étaient des burgers de poulet et des frites. Le regarder alors qu'il bougeait librement dans la pièce sans que Regina ne lève le petit doigt serra le cœur de la blonde qui réalisa tout ce qu'elle avait manqué. Regina avait mentionné qu'August avait vécu avec eux pendant une période, mais d'en voir la preuve rendait tout cela plus réel. Mais elle avait un futur maintenant. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Cette nuit, après avoir dit au revoir à August avec un énorme câlin et quelques baisers sur la joue, elle suivit Regina dans les escaliers. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, Regina entraîna Emma par la main, regardant constamment derrière elle pour s'assurer que la blonde la suivait. Alors qu'elles entraient dans la chambre de la mairesse, l'air sembla différent. Il n'était pas chargé de désir sexuel ou de gêne. L'électricité sous-jacente entre elles leur fit comprendre, une fois encore, que c'était réel. Elles avaient attendu ce moment. Sans un mot, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent instinctivement dans la lueur de la nuit. Chaque blessure avait été réouverte, montrée au monde, mais il n'y avait qu'elles, prenant soin l'une de l'autre alors que leurs vêtements tombaient sur le sol et que leurs grognements ne faisaient plus qu'un. Leurs corps se touchèrent. Et alors qu'elles retrouvaient la liberté, profitant du plaisir que procurait l'autre, elles savaient que ce n'était pas la dernière fois. Ce n'était que le commencement.

* * *

Avec une population de moins de trois mille habitants, c'était bizarre de voir à quel point la ville avait changé en trois ans. Les bâtiments étaient resté figés dans le temps, mais l'après-midi suivant, quand Emma et Regina montèrent dans la Benz pour aller en ville, Emma avait presque oublié que les habitants, eux, ne l'étaient pas.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver les gens à l'extérieur, prêts à profiter des températures clémentes du mois de Mai, mais quand elle vit Mary Margaret et David Nolan, parmi toutes ces personnes, se tenant la main alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, la blonde ouvrit de grands yeux et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Emma se redressa sur son siège et tendit le cou pour mieux les regarder, mais Regina se contenta de hausser les épaules. **« Kat méritait mieux. »**

Ils disparurent avant qu'Emma puisse répondre, et elles arrivèrent au centre-ville. Le restaurant de Granny était bondé pour le déjeuner. La blonde se demanda si ils vendaient encore des pancakes aux pommes. Elle sourit quand elle aperçut Ruby sur le patio. La serveuse, toujours aussi dégingandée, profitant déjà du temps portait un mini short et souriait à une famille alors qu'elle se penchait pour prendre un enfant qui lui tentait les bras.

 **« Eh. »** Lança Emma, émerveillée. **« C'est- c'est Ashley et- mon Dieu est-ce que c'est son enfant ? »**

 **« Alexandra. »** Regina hocha la tête. **« Elle a le béguin pour Henry. C'est adorable. »**

Alors qu'elle l'avait vu quelques heures auparavant, le regard d'Emma fut attiré vers la Volkswagen qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis des années alors qu'August en descendait, et serrait la main à un vieil homme qui était sortit d'un magasin. **« Est-ce que c'est Marco ? »**

Regina hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, ralentit et tourna à gauche. **« Il préside un groupe d'entraide auquel je participe. »**

 **« Tu es sûre qu'on est en sécurité ici ? »** Taquina Emma alors que Regina se garait sur le parking vide où devait arriver la troupe de boy scout. La plaisanterie était légère, mais dans la bulle qu'elles avaient créée au cours de ces dernières trente-six heures, quelque part à l'intérieur, Emma était inquiète que cette bulle n'éclate. C'était samedi. Emma était libre. Regina n'avait pas a aller travailler. Henry rentrait bientôt à la maison. Mais les gens changent; elle le savait, et même si Regina avait passé les douze dernières heures à la convaincre qu'elle faisait toujours partie de leurs vies, son anxiété n'avait pas disparue. Elle inspira et regarda le parking se remplir peu à peu.

Regina regarda curieusement dans son rétroviseur. **« Je vois que les Martiens ont décidé de ne pas nous attaquer aujourd'hui. »**

Emma leva les yeux et donna un petit coup à Regina. La brune tourna la tête et serra le bras d'Emma pour l'encourager. **« Je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais je sais aussi que tu manque terriblement à un petit garçon. »**

Emma se mordit la lèvres et s'enfonça dans son siège, nerveuse. **« Et si je lui fait peur ? »**

 **« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait peur ? »**

Emma haussa les épaules et se désigna du doigt. Elle avait opté pour sa prothèse Cosmesis * plutôt que pour celle en métal. Habituer le petit garçon à son retour, un membre après l'autre.

 **« Il m'a pour mère et il a August pour Oncle. Tu seras comme la petite souris pour lui. »**

 **« La petite souris est effrayante. »** Marmonna la blonde.

 **« Tout ira bien. »** Promit Regina en l'embrassant.

Dès qu'elle aperçu le bus jaune tourner au coin de la rue, Regina fit un signe de tête à Emma et sortit de la Benz. Emma l'imita, baissa la tête et enfoui ses mains dans les poches de son sweat. La blonde avait l'habitude de se fondre dans la masse, de se protéger quand c'était absolument nécessaire, mais pour quelque raison que ce soit, elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la fixait. Il lui fallut plus d'une minute pendant laquelle le bus approcha et se gara sur le parking pour réaliser que les parents qui s'étaient rassemblés ne lui prêtaient aucune attention, mais faisaient signe à leurs enfants dans le bus. Elle et Regina s'adossèrent contre la porte côté passager de la voiture, attendant que le responsable de la troupe descende du véhicule et aide le chauffeur à sortir les sacs des enfants de la soute. Chaque garçon avait de petits yeux après avoir veillé tard ou était tout excité.

Emma sentit Regina se coller contre elle, l'encourageant silencieusement alors qu'elle scrutait du regard les enfants qui descendaient du bus. La petite voix dans sa tête lui dit de chercher un petit garçon avec des cheveux hirsutes, quelques mèches lui tombant dans les yeux et sur les joues, mais quand elle posa les yeux sur lui, elle eut la gorge serrée. Henry avec ses cheveux bruns, coiffés et brillants sous le soleil, suivait un de ses amis et se dirigeait vers la pile de sacs à côté du bus. Son pull était trop large pour lui, et ses traits étaient plus fins, mais les fossettes aux coins de sa bouche étaient restées les mêmes que quand Emma jouait au soldat avec lui.

 **« Oh mon Dieu. »** Hoqueta Emma qui fit un pas en avant pour mieux le voir.

 **« Je sais. »** Sourit Regina derrière elle. **« Quelques fois, je n'arrive pas à y croire moi non plus. »**

 **« Tu l'as laissé partir camper ? »** Demanda Emma, réellement surprise.

Regina lui lança un regard, comme si l'opinion soudaine d'Emma aurait été utile la veille, mais la blonde était bien trop préoccupée à regarder Henry fouiller parmi les sacs pour trouver le sien. Il fut momentanément distrait par son ami qui le salua de la main pour lui dire au revoir avant de trouver son sac à dos presque deux fois plus grand que lui. Regina serra le poignet d'Emma et s'éloigna de la voiture pour faire signe à Henry qui cherchait sa mère du regard. Il sourit et faillit se précipiter vers elle avant de se souvenir qu'il fallait qu'il reste cool. La brune s'immobilisa et s'agenouilla les bras tendus, ce qui encouragea Henry à accélérer la cadence pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Henry n'avait pas remarqué d'où venait Regina, ce qui donna un moment à Emma pour rassembler son courage. Elle avait déjà fait face à Regina, alors faire face à Henry ne devait pas être trop difficile. Mais elle les regarda s'enlacer, son visage enfoui dans le cou de sa mère avec le même sourire que Regina, et Emma eut l'impression d'arriver à Storybrooke pour la première fois, désireuse de faire bonne impression.

Soit cool. Soit cool. Emma secoua ses bras et fit un pas en avant. Regina regardait Henry, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de bleus ou d'égratignures. A part un morceau de feuille resté coincé dans ses cheveux, il allait bien. Elle prit le sac de son fils et le porta à son épaule alors qu'il lui tendait ce qui semblait être un porte-clés fait de ficelle tressée. Regina le prit et regarda les détails avec émerveillement, la fierté inscrite sur son visage tandis qu'Henry lui expliquait avec de grands gestes comment il l'avait fait. Elle l'écouta attentivement et hocha la tête, et quand elle lui rendit le porte-clé, Regina posa une main sur la joue du petit garçon, et pencha la tête vers lui. Elle devait lui murmurer quelque chose à propos d'Emma parce que lorsque Regina se détacha, Henry jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir la jeune femme blonde debout contre la voiture. Le petit garçon la fixa intensément avant de regarder un nouvelle fois sa mère et Emma sentit son estomac se nouer. Emma était le héros des rêves d'Henry. Elle était son chevalier -combattant les dragons et sauvant les reines, son super héros- invulnérable et indestructible.

Mais elle était rentrée brisée.

Regina s'était relevée. Elle prit Henry par la main alors que la foule sur le parking commençait à se disperser. Emma ne s'était pas préparée. Elle n'était pas prête à voir l'incertitude dans les yeux d'Henry. Elle n'avait nulle part où se cacher même si elle le voulait. Quand ils furent à quelques mètres, Regina ralentit et lâcha la main d'Henry qui continua de marcher vers Emma. Sa tête était penchée sur le côté, il avait les sourcils froncés et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées quand il s'arrêta en face d'elle.

 **« Salut. »** Lança Emma après s'être raclé la gorge. Elle posa un genou à terre pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et jeta un regard vers Regina, quelques mètres plus loin, qui lui souriait pour l'encourager. **« Salut Henry. Tu te souviens de moi ? »**

 **« Salut. »** Il l'a regarda prudemment comme s'il se creusait la cervelle pour mettre un nom sur ce visage.

 **« Tu es un géant. »** Sourit Emma en tendant la main pour toucher l'épaule du petit garçon. Elle hésita une seconde avant de changer d'avis et laissa sa main retomber sur son genou.

Il remarqua son geste et pencha la tête vers sa main droite, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus. Elle voulu la cacher et l'enfouir dans sa poche mais au lieu de ça, elle la leva pour qu'il puisse la voir. **« On dirait que le vaisseau mère voulait que je rejoigne son armée de cyborgs. »**

Le petit garçon prit sa main pour que leurs paumes se touchent. Doucement, ils entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. **« Tu as été blessée. »**

 **« Oui. »** Elle lui sourit tristement et ses doigts se refermèrent sur ceux d'Henry.

Il leva sa main libre, et traça innocemment la cicatrice courant de son œil à ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que ses doigts n'atteignent sa mâchoire. **« Est-ce que tu as eu mal ? »**

 **« Oui. »** Admit-elle doucement. **« Mais plus maintenant. »**

 **« Tu es revenue Emma. »** Le nœud dans son estomac se serra un peu plus alors que sa voix résonnait à ses oreilles. Ses yeux lui brûlèrent et une larme de joie roula sur sa joue. Elle hocha vivement la tête, sa petite main tiède contre son visage et elle sourit un plus.

 **« Oui. Je suis revenue. »**

Il la serra dans ses bras immédiatement. Elle faillit tomber en arrière, mais son corps s'agrippa au sien et elle continua de hocher la tête. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge et les larmes inondèrent ses joues alors qu'il s'accrochait à son cou et répétait la même phrase, encore et encore. **«** _ **Tu es rentrée, Mama**_ **. Tu es rentrée. »**

Emma, n'arrivant pas à trouver les mots, se contenta de serrer Henry contre elle, son visage dans le cou du petit garçon, jusqu'à ce que Regina ne s'agenouille près d'eux et ne pose son front contre leurs têtes. **« Elle est rentrée. »**

* * *

 *** Cosmesis : Prothèse de latex ou de silicone imitant la peau humaine.**

 *** Aria : Pièce de musique écrite pour un vocaliste solo dans un opéra.**

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Et voilà ! Est-ce que les retrouvailles d'August et d'Henry vous ont plu ? Nous on a adoré le traduire. N'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaires :3**

 **Gros bisous et on vous dit à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Note d'auteur 1 : Hey ! C'est avec émotions que l'on vous livre le dernier chapitre de cette traduction. Merci infiniment à vous d'avoir lu, commenté, suivi et mis en favoris. Cette aventure nous a permis de rencontrer des personnes formidables, avec qui on espère rester en contact. Merci de votre compréhension, de votre soutient, de vos encouragements et de votre amour.**

 **Nous allons prendre le temps de corriger les quelques fautes qui se sont glissées au fil des chapitres. Nous espérons que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à hunnyfresh. Seule la traduction est de nous. Le titre de cette fanfiction est tirée de la chanson Letters From War de Mark Schultz.**

 **Bonne lecture et nous sommes désolées s'il reste des fautes :/**

* * *

 **Samedi 10 Mai 2014 – Salle de conférence du Sheraton Laguardia Hotel**

 **« Monsieur Booth, comment réagissez-vous aux différentes opinions qu'ont les gens à propos de votre livre ? Certains disent que vous avez eu de l'audace de faire vivre une relation entre lesbiennes qui fonctionne alors que d'autres n'ont pas été aussi conciliants, ce qui a attisé la controverse dans de nombreuses communautés telles que celle des LGBT et même l'armée. »**

August sourit lorsque que les flashs des appareils photos illuminèrent la petite salle de conférence alors qu'il était assis à une table sur une estrade, la couverture de son livre accrochée fièrement derrière lui. La plupart des personnes qu'il connaissait n'avait pas porté beaucoup d'intérêt quand le jeune homme leur avait dit qu'il écrivait un livre ou qu'il faisait des recherches. Il était toujours "en train d'écrire un livre" et s'il voulait rester cloitré dans son appartement pendant des jours entiers et partir à l'improviste de Storybrooke durant des semaines, alors qui étaient-ils pour l'en empêcher. Mais il avait réussit. Voir son nom écrit en majuscule, être l'auteur de cette histoire qui l'avait consumé pendant des années et savoir que son livre avait du succès, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Presque.

Il fit mine de réfléchir à cette question qu'on lui avait posé un nombre incalculable de fois pendant les séances de dédicaces et se frotta le menton en choisissant avec soin ses mots. **« Il est évident que je suis un homme, mais la controverse à laquelle vous faites référence vient du fait que je suis un homme qui a écrit l'histoire de deux femmes qui tombent amoureuses l'une de l'autre. J'ai tout entendu : le stéréotype de l'homme qui écrit une histoire sexuelle sur une relation lesbienne -ce qui, si je peux me permettre, n'est pas seulement sexuelle; l'homme** _ **hétérosexuel**_ **qui écrit pour une communauté dont il ne fera jamais partie; le militaire qui trahi le système qu'il est supposé représenter. Qu'est-ce que je leur répond ? Je répond à ces gens de lire ou de relire l'histoire parce qu'en temps qu'écrivain, je cherche seulement à raconter la meilleure histoire possible, et c'est exactement ce qu'est** _ **The Next Mile**_ **. Il y a des problèmes dans ce roman que la plupart des personnes refuse d'admettre, d'affronter. Pas seulement parce qu'il s'agit d'une femme engagée dans l'armée, mais parce qu'elle aime aussi les femmes. Ce qui se cache derrière tout ça montre un monde dont beaucoup de personne ne connaissait pas l'existence, et en saisissant l'opportunité qui m'a était donnée en temps qu'homme hétérosexuel, de race blanche et ex-soldat, j'ai pu vous montrer ce monde. Est-ce que ça aurait dû être quelqu'un de bien plus impliqué dans ces communautés ? Absolument.**

 **Je dois admettre que le lynchage potentiel auquel j'aurais du faire face une fois que le public se serait intéressé à l'auteur derrière le livre m'a fait hésiter, mais ça a aussi était ce qui m'a permit d'avancer dans la bonne direction pour m'assurer que les histoires d'amour du garçon-qui-rencontre-une-fille sont bien trop formatées et enjolivées. Je suis bien loin d'être capable d'écrire sur deux femmes dans une relation amoureuse, mais l'essence même de cette histoire méritait d'être racontée. »**

Le journaliste acquiesça fermement et se rassit pour taper ses notes sur son iPad. Sur le côté, l'agent d'August, Malinda, une jeune femme Trinidadienne* dans un tailleur, crispée, les cheveux attachés en un chignon impeccable avec des lunettes vintages et plus méticuleuse qu'une certaine mairesse qu'il connaissait, tapota sa montre, un cadeau venant d'August à l'occasion de son premier chèque, parce que, bien qu'elle soit stricte, elle était aussi adorable. Le jeune homme se pencha vers son micro, passa du regard la foule de journalistes, de photographes, des fans et de chahuteurs avant de sourire et de s'excuser. **« J'ai le temps pour une dernière question. »**

Une multitude de mains se levèrent, journalistes et blogueurs espérant avoir le droit à cette dernière question pour leur papiers avant que le modérateur ne choisisse une jeune fille, certainement une collégienne avec une mèche violette dans ses cheveux et le sourcil percé, qui avait l'air bien plus timide que ce que son look excentrique laissait supposer. Elle serra le micro dans une main et prit soin d'éviter les regards envieux des journalistes expérimentés avant de se racler la gorge et de sourire à August. **« Bonjour, Monsieur Booth. Je voulais d'abord vous dire que j'adore votre livre. Une fois ouvert, je n'ai pas pu m'en défaire. C'était tellement rafraîchissant d'entrer dans une librairie et de voir dans la liste des bestsellers un livre racontant l'histoire de personnes comme moi. »**

 **« Merci. »** Sourit August. **« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? »**

 **« Sam. Samantha Chan. »**

 **« Je suis content qu'il t'ai plu, Sam Chan. »**

Les joues de la jeune fille se tintèrent de rouge et elle ri doucement. **« Je me demandais seulement comment l'inspiration vous était venue ou ce qui vous a poussé à vous lancer dans l'écriture ? »**

Le sourire sur le visage de l'auteur aurait pu être décrit comme un sourire satisfait. C'était une question qu'on lui avait beaucoup posé et la réponse habituelle qu'il donnait aux journalistes curieux, c'était que toute histoire d'amour devrait être racontée ou qu'il était temps que les histoires de ce genre soient plus représentées dans les médias. Bien que vrai, et alors qu'il maintenait fermement cette idée, cette fois, alors qu'il souriait à Sam Chan, sa réponse toute-faite fut jetée à la poubelle quand Malinda lui fit de nouveau signe qu'il était temps d'y aller. **« Et bien. »** Commença August avec ironie. **« Disons simplement que j'ai loupé mon mariage avec l'inspiration. »**

* * *

August remercia sa bonne étoile. Son avion n'avait pas eu de retard et la voiture qu'il avait demandé l'attendait quand il était arrivé à Portland. Il s'était montré malin et avait changé son jean et son tee-shirt pour un costume dans les toilettes de l'avion. Il passa le panneau Bienvenue à Storybrooke et accéléra vers le petit port de plaisance pour se rendre directement à la cérémonie. Le parking ne constituait pas un embouteillage en soi mais les voitures qui y stationnaient le remplissaient presque entièrement. Sa montre sur le tableau de bord acheva une nouvelle minute alors qu'August hésitait à garer son hybride entre une Toyota Camry et un break. Après réflexion, et après avoir longuement hésité à simplement abandonner sa voiture pour se diriger vers la salle de réception face à l'océan, August se souvint de sa condition et sourit lorsqu'il entra dans le parking pour handicapés et plaça sa vignette sur le tableau de bord.

Il contourna la terrasse où quelques invités s'étaient rassemblés pour fumer ou simplement pour discuter. La cérémonie devait commencer dans une dizaine de minutes, et il pouvait déjà entendre plusieurs voix l'accuser d'avoir faillit être en retard. En ouvrant les portes battantes de l'entrée principale, le jeune homme fut accueilli par la moquette cozy de la salle de réception, salle dont les meubles étaient principalement fait de bois et où étaient exposés les trophées du club nautique qui s'y réunissait. Dans la pièce étaient disposées des tables où de petits vases contenant des roses rouges et pourpres était illuminés à leurs bases par les lampes LED. Des photographies d'Emma, de Regina et même d'Henry étaient accrochées aux murs, des instants de vie capturés au bon moment, alors qu'un autre cliché du couple bordé par une quinzaine de centimètres de papier vierge maintenant griffonné des vœux et des félicitations des invités était placé sur un chevalet à l'entrée. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un grand escalier menant au seconde étage de la salle de réception. Il était illuminé par des guirlandes électriques enroulées autour de la rambarde et décoré par des rubans pourpres et des fleurs rouges. August faillit s'arrêter pour admirer la vue puisque qu'il n'avait pas pu assister au dîner de répétition, mais il devait trouver la loge d'Emma, et vite. Il se tourna de façon hasardeuse et cria lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un. Les injures flottèrent dans l'air.

 **« Regardes où tu vas mon gars ! »**

Une réplique effrontée lui vint à l'esprit avant qu'il ne regarde réellement la personne qu'il venait de heurter. Une femme, petite, à la peau claire, les cheveux auburn attachés dans un chignon décoiffé avec quelques mèches entourant son visage, tenait soigneusement dans ses mains une composition florale. Elle marmonna quelque chose, visiblement irritée, alors qu'elle réorganisait les Lys rouges et pourpres, tout en se retenant d'insulter celui qui n'était pas capable de regarder où il allait. Quelques pétales tombèrent de l'arrangement floral et vinrent se poser sur sa robe moulante noire, bien trop courte pour cet événement. Emma pouvait attendre, décida August.

 **« Désolé. »** Il pencha timidement la tête et sourit. **« Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »**

Elle leva finalement la tête et regarda sans subtilité son costume sur mesure, sa veste pourpre s'accordant parfaitement avec son nœud papillon. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres bordeaux. **« Vous êtes en retard ou bien perdu ? »**

Son accent australien était flagrant maintenant, et August fit un pas vers elle. **« Un peu des deux. Je suis le Témoin et je ne suis pas fichu d'arriver à l'heure. »**

La beauté à l'accent rit. C'était un rire profond et machiavélique et August fut finalement heureux d'être arrivé avec un peu de retard. **« Je suppose que tu es le témoin de la blonde. Elle est dans la pièce au fond à gauche. »**

Il se retourna pour regarder l'endroit qu'elle indiquait mais lorsqu'il tourna rapidement la tête pour la remercier, elle avait déjà passé les portes battantes et se dirigeait vers la terrasse. Elle lui sourit à travers la fenêtre et pencha la tête pour le faire bouger. August ricana et trottina jusqu'à la loge d'Emma, arrivant juste à temps pour voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Ruby, portant une petite robe pourpre, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main et une expression de dédain sur le visage.

 **« Tu es en retard. »** La brune fixa August et le jeune homme se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

 **« J'aime soigner mon entrée. »** Il acquiesça et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Neal qui était assis sur une chaise dans le coin, portant lui aussi un costume. **« Où est Emma ? »**

 **« August ? »** La voix d'Emma, légère mais confiante, fit écho derrière le paravent. Il s'avança et vit au pied du paravent un vanity contenant un boucleur et une quantité incroyable de maquillage. Il frappa contre le bois avant de passer la tête quand elle l'y autorisa.

Le sourire sur son visage n'était rien comparé à celui d'Emma.

August avait vu Emma en robe seulement quelques fois, la plus récente étant à l'occasion du gala annuel de Noël de Storybrooke, où le soldat qui avait opté pour une robe de cocktail à longue manches souriait, heureuse, aux côtés de sa femme. Bien-sûr, les deux femmes attendaient impatiemment la légalisation du mariage pour tous dans le Maine. C'était romantique, vraiment, quand August avait entendu l'histoire l'après-midi même après qu'elles se soient rendu devant un juge et signé le certificat de mariage. Emma avait réveillé Regina à l'aube, et, bien qu'à moitié endormie, Regina avait su avec exactitude ce que la jeune femme allait lui dire.

 **« Épouses-moi. »** Avait murmuré Emma dans un baiser, les yeux grands ouverts. Pas de bague, seulement son amour à l'état pur.

Elles étaient officiellement mariées depuis plus d'un an, mais renouveler leurs vœux pour leurs amis et leurs familles avait été planifié au moment même où elles étaient devenues Swan-Mills. August avait été déçu de ne pas être là pour assister à l'union officielle des deux femmes, mais se tenir devant Emma quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne monte les escaliers pour déclarer au monde entier son amour pour Regina effaçait sa déception.

Emma se tenait devant le paravent, à côté d'un petit fauteuil. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, légèrement bouclés et dont une partie était attachée avec une broche en forme de fleur. Le maquillage n'avait jamais été une priorité pour la jeune femme qui n'en avait jamais utilisé pendant son adolescence et pour qui ça s'était révélé peu pratique pendant son déploiement, mais le fond de teint et l'ombre à paupière rose pâle sur ses yeux les faisait briller. La cicatrice courant le long de sa joue s'était légèrement estompée au fils des ans, mais ce n'était rien comparé au sourire étincelant de la blonde. Sa robe était simple, sans toutes les extravagances que la plupart des mariées pouvaient ajouter à leurs robes, mais c'était ce qu'Emma désirait. Le bustier était coloré, en dentelle superposée, s'accordant parfaitement avec la fleur dans ses cheveux. Le reste de la robe était quant à lui en satin et lui arrivait aux chevilles. La dentelle, drapée sur le satin, longeait le décolleté du corset et recouvrait l'épaule d'Emma. August savait qu'elle était encore parfois embarrassée par sa prothèse, mais elle semblait se moquer du regard du monde. Le seul bijou qu'elle portait était un pendentif, niché au creux de sa clavicule, qui valait bien plus que le plus précieux des diamants.

Les larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux du jeune homme et sa gorge se serra. Ça. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Sa petite sœur allait se marier. Pendant plus de quinze ans, il avait regardé une adolescente têtue se transformer en cette femme forte et magnifique, mais maintenant qu'il se tenait devant elle, le jour de son mariage -gagner au loto n'était rien comparé au sentiment de joie qu'exprimait Emma.

 **« Alors ? »** Demanda la jeune femme avant de prendre le bouquet de Lys pourpres posé sur le petit fauteuil pour parfaire son look.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et Ruby lui donna un petit coup pour le faire bouger. Il se plaça devant elle, et sans dire un mot, la fit tourner sur elle-même. Il se pencha sur le fauteuil, s'empara de la pince qui tenait son voile et déplia délicatement la mousseline. D'un geste sûr, il clippa le voile juste en dessous de la broche, et alors qu'August arrangeait légèrement le tulle, Emma tourna doucement dans ses bras avec un sourire larmoyant.

 **« Tu... »** Commença le jeune homme en déposant un baiser sur le front de la blonde. **« Tu partages la première place dans la catégorie de la plus belle mariée. »**

Emma ri et haussa les épaules. **« La seconde plus belle mariée. »**

 **« Mon Dieu, tu t'es déjà fait battre. »** Grogna August.

Emma ri une nouvelle fois et l'attira vers elle pour un câlin, auquel le jeune homme répondit rapidement. **« J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas. »**

 **« Et manquer l'opportunité de voir ma petite sœur prendre la meilleure décision de toute sa vie ? »** S'enquit August en caressant le menton de la blonde. **« Jamais. »**

 **« On commence bientôt, les gars. »** Appela Neal. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant le son étouffé d'une musique instrumentale provenant de l'étage envahir la pièce.

August tendit un bras vers Emma et sourit lorsque la jeune femme le prit. **« Allons rendre ça officiel. »**

* * *

Petite fille, Emma n'avait jamais était le genre d'enfant à mettre une taie d'oreiller en guise de voile dans ses cheveux, à tenir un bouquet fait de papier toilette et à traverser l'allée imaginaire d'une église pour rejoindre son Prince (ou sa Princesse) Charmant(e). En fait, elle avait beaucoup plus souvent imaginé ses funérailles que son mariage, parce qu'au moins, elle était sûre que ça arriverait.

Écrire à Regina avait tout changer.

Depuis presque treize ans, les vies de Regina Mills et d'Emma Swan s'étaient croisées avec tellement de minutie qu'on aurait pu croire que les Moires* elles-mêmes avaient entrelacé leurs vies l'une à l'autre. Les cinq dernières années avaient été empreintes d'émotions pour la petite famille. Non seulement Emma avait continué de souffrir du syndrome de stress post-traumatique, mais Regina -et Henry- avait vu s'effondrer l'idée d'acceptation qu'ils avaient mis si longtemps à construire après le retour d'Emma. Aucun des Mills ne s'en étaient plaint, même si quelques fois, Emma craignait qu'ils ne lui en veuillent. Le Docteur Hopper avait exprimé ses inquiétudes quant à ces retrouvailles hâtives, mais la famille était plus que prête à franchir toutes les étapes pour apprendre à se connaître à nouveau.

Les sessions de thérapie -individuelles, en couple ou en famille- avaient lieu chaque semaine. Henry avait mit fin à ses sessions six mois après le retour d'Emma, le petit garçon étant encore persuadé de la magie des miracles, et les sessions en couple s'étaient faites de plus en plus rares, jusqu'à cesser complètement l'année passée. Cependant, chaque semaine pendant presque quatre ans, Regina conduisait Emma chez un thérapeute à Portland beaucoup plus apte à aider Emma dans sa transition après son séjour à Brookhaven. Pendant la plupart des sessions, Regina s'asseyait dans la salle d'attente, feuilletait nerveusement le livre qu'elle avait toujours dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne ressorte, vidée de toute émotions ou silencieuse et distante sur le trajet du retour. Les heures passées à étudier des livres spécialisés, les recherches sur Internet, les discussions avec Archie avaient permis à Regina de parfaire son sens de la communication afin qu'elle puisse épauler et soutenir la blonde quand elle en avait besoin.

L'anniversaire de sa capture était toujours très dur pour les deux jeunes femmes, et quelques fois, pendant la nuit, Regina se réveillait brusquement et secouait Emma seulement pour voir ses yeux s'ouvrir et sa poitrine se soulever, mais les chansons de Noël qu'Henry diffusait dans toute la maison et le gui qu'August accrochait sans aucune subtilité les aidait à faire disparaître leur anxiété. Avec le temps, Emma avait espacé ses rendez-vous avec son thérapeute, se rendant aux sessions seulement tous les deux ou trois mois. Communiquer avec lui et avoir la confirmation qu'elle était sur la bonne voie était tout ce dont elle avait besoin lorsque ses peurs et ses incertitudes prenaient le dessus sur elle ou sur Regina.

Malgré les épreuves, les deux jeunes femmes étaient restées unies. Les nuits où les cauchemars d'Emma étaient trop réels, Regina était à ses côtés, caressant son visage pour lui rappeler qu'elle était en sécurité. Quand Regina était dépassée par le stress et s'en prenait à tout le monde, rouvrant quelques fois de vieilles blessures dans sa colère, Emma la prenait dans ses bras, lui masser les épaules et lui rappeleait qu'elles étaient ensembles maintenant.

Elles sortirent de nouveau. Dîners, jeux, elles étaient même retournées au ciné parc. Ça n'avait été qu'une tentative au début, comme lorsque l'on essaie de raviver une flamme, conscient que d'y mettre trop d'entrain ruinerait nos chances mais elles avaient réussit à se connaître de nouveau l'une l'autre. Elles s'étaient disputées, bien plus souvent que d'habitude, parce que Regina se montrait bien trop protectrice quand Emma sortait, et la blonde s'obstinait à vouloir être forte devant sa famille. Pendant chacune de leur dispute, elles s'aimaient deux fois plus parce que le temps qu'elles auraient dû passer ensemble leur avait été volé et qu'elles avaient apprit la leçon. Il y avait eu les voyages en famille au Québec, les cérémonies de Scout d'Henry, la fabrication des costumes d'halloween : Jim Hawkins, John Silver, Capitain Amélia et Docteur Doppler. Rattraper le temps perdu était l'un de leur passe-temps préféré.

La famille qu'Emma avait cherché, la famille à laquelle Regina aspirait fut réunie lorsqu'Henry eu dix ans. Il avait fait asseoir Emma et Regina de façon très formelle autour de la table de la cuisine et leur avait tendu des carnets avec des photographies et des anecdotes décrivant les raisons pour lesquelles il devrait être adopté par Emma, si elle était d'accord, bien entendu. Emma avait sourit face à son courage mais l'expression de son visage laissait deviner ses émotions. Regina, fière d'avoir élever un petit garçon si organisé, avait déposé un baiser sur la tempe de son fils et avait regardé la blonde, s'alliant silencieusement à la cause du petit garçon.

Henry était officiellement devenu le premier Swan-Mills à la fin de l'été.

Appelez ça le destin, un bon timing ou simplement un coup de chance, mais le bonheur enfantin qu'avait ressenti Emma lui avait donné la sensation que tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé -chaque balle, chaque lettre, chaque seconde passée loin les uns des autres- en avait valu la peine.

Aujourd'hui, elle pourrait dire au monde entier qu'elle aimait Regina et personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Emma qui attendait dans sa loge tremblait d'excitation alors que Ruby sortait et montait les escaliers. Pas de doute qu'Henry, qui était chargé des anneaux bien que le garçon préférait qu'on l'appelle le Meilleur Garçon d'Honneur, était déjà arrivé à l'étage et attendait près de la porte-fenêtre donnant vue sur l'océan. Un moment passa et des talons claquèrent sur les marches. Tina, devina Emma. Après quelques secondes, Neal posa sa main sur le bras de la blonde avant de sortir à son tour de la loge.

 **« Bientôt. »** Murmura August dans une tentative d'apaiser son agitation et ils entendirent Kathryn monter elle-aussi les escaliers. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Emma et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se pencher vers elle et de poser un baiser piquant sur sa joue et de s'éclipser de la pièce pour suivre la Demoiselle d'Honneur de Regina.

Son cœur battait la chamade à présent et ses joues lui faisaient mal à force de sourire, parce que dans quelques minutes, elle monterait les escaliers et attendrait aux cotés de sa famille que Regina vienne la rejoindre. Leur relation était loin d'être conventionnelle, et même leur mariage, qui avait eu lieu devant un juge avait été le fruit d'un coup de tête, alors ce mariage serait célébré dans les règles de l'art. Emma n'avait pas vu Regina depuis la nuit passée, et la séparation à la veille de leur mariage avait été plus dure que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé. Ruby avait accueillit Emma et Henry chez elle pour la nuit, pendant que Regina, Tina et Kathryn étaient restées au manoir. Aucune des amies ou même Henry n'avaient pu séparer les deux jeunes femmes de leurs téléphones portables cette nuit-là. Le couple s'assurait mutuellement que tout allait bien et avait même oser tenté un coup de fil pour se souhaiter bonne nuit. Un rapide coup de téléphone qui s'était transformé en une conversation chuchotée sur leur excitation avant qu'elles ne laissent le silence s'installer et qu'elles ne s'endorment en écoutant la respiration de l'autre.

Ses mains tremblaient avec l'anticipation, mais Emma se rappela que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne puisse voir son épouse. La musique instrumentale diffusée pour la cérémonie changea. Inspirant profondément, Emma redressa les épaules et sortit de la loge. Elle faillit jeter un œil dans la loge de Regina, juste pour rassurer la brune avec un clin d'œil mais se ravisa, se tourna vers les escaliers et commença son ascension en relevant l'ourlet de sa robe. Emma s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle de banquet, décorée de lanternes de papiers assorties à leur thème. Les invités se levèrent, souriant en la voyant. Quelques uns avaient déjà les larmes aux yeux, tandis que d'autres, tout spécialement Graham, montra son enthousiasme avec un pouce en l'air.

Emma gloussa en le voyant mais garda sa prestance alors qu'elle traversait l'allée. Après toutes ces années à vagabonder ça et là, ça lui semblait toujours surréaliste d'avoir autant d'amis proches, mais alors qu'elle souriait aux hommes vêtus de leurs uniformes militaires assis en face d'elle, Emma se demanda comment elle avait pu en douter un jour.

A sa droite, Henry qui, du haut de ses treize ans, portait un costume presque identique à celui d'oncle August était débout aux côtés de Tina et de Kathryn, et lui souriait à pleines dents. Emma fit un signe de tête à Archie, l'hôte de la cérémonie, parce que Regina et elle avaient décidé que le thérapeute serait parfait dans ce rôle puisque qu'il les avait aidé à guérir tout au long de leur périple. Elle s'arrêta et se plaça à côté d'August, de Neal et de Ruby, debout sur la gauche avant de se tourner vers la foule d'invités.

 **« Prête, Mama ? »** Lui chuchota à l'oreille Henry, sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se pencha en avant lorsque la musique changea, son sourire s'agrandissant d'impatience.

Regina commença son ascension des escaliers, et rien que ça coupa le souffle d'Emma. Elle avait toujours trouver la brune magnifique, même le jour où elle l'avait heurtée au restaurant, mais alors que le visage de Regina se dessinait peu à peu, ses yeux rivés sur les siens, et un sourire tellement grand que celui d'Emma paraissait n'être qu'une grimace, la seule pensée cohérente qui vint à l'esprit de la blonde fut - _wow_.

Les cheveux de Regina étaient attachés en un chignon classique et sa frange était coiffée sur la droite, encadrant son visage. Elle avait les épaules nues, et autour de son cou pendaient les plaques militaires accrochées par une chaîne en argent. Emma, après les avoir récupérées du cou de Regina qui les avait gardées pendant toutes ces années avait décidé de les lui donner. Regina ne les avait plus enlevées depuis.

Emma avait toujours été comme attirée par les lèvres rouges de Regina. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception et Emma du se forcer à rester immobile près de la fenêtre, comptant chaque pas qui la séparait de Regina. Sa robe était toute aussi élégante que la jeune femme. La couleur champagne et le style sirène donnait l'illusion que la robe était peinte sur le corps hâlé de la brune. Quelques mois auparavant, Emma avait demandé à Regina à quoi ressemblait sa robe, mais la brune avait secoué la tête tout en lui rappelant que la tradition lui interdisait de la voir avant le mariage. La blonde l'avait alors taquinée en lui répondant que si elles se montraient à la cérémonie dans la même robe, ce serait de sa faute. Regina était absolument éblouissante dans sa robe, mais Emma ne réussit qu'à se concentrer sur la jeune femme qui s'approchait et qui tendait la main pour prendre la sienne.

 **« Salut. »** Murmura Emma en posant son front sur celui de la brune.

 **« Salut. »** Sourit Regina avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

Archie se racla la gorge et leur rappela la foule qui se tenait devant elles. Lorsque les invités furent assis, le thérapeute ajusta son nœud papillon et commença. **« Bonsoir, amis et famille de Regina et d'Emma Swan-Mills. Il m'a été demandé aujourd'hui de présider cette cérémonie de renouvellement de vœux pour que ces deux jeunes femmes puissent partager avec vous leur union. J'étais tellement heureux lorsqu'on m'a demandé d'être l'hôte de cet événement, et c'est avec le plus grand des honneurs que j'ai accepté. J'ai eu le privilège d'être le témoin de toutes les épreuves qu'a traversé ce jeune couple pendant ces dernières années, mais dans toutes ces batailles, j'ai vu leur amour renaître et s'épanouir. »**

Il prit un moment pour sourire aux deux jeunes femmes avec une telle affection qu'on aurait pu croire à un père faisant ses adieux à son enfant partant pour l'université. **« Emma, Regina, vous avez déplacé des montagnes, pas seulement l'une pour l'autre, mais aussi pour vous-même. Votre amour est fort, profond et véritable, et je me joins à toutes les personnes présentes aujourd'hui pour vous souhaiter le meilleur. »**

Emma sourit et se rapprocha de la brune lorsqu'elle sentit Regina poser sa main sur son biceps avant de laisser Archie continuer. **« Le couple a préparé ses vœux aujourd'hui, alors- »** Au hochement de tête d'Emma, Archie se tourna vers la brune pour lui faire signe de parler. **« Regina. »**

Regina tendit son bouquet à Kathryn et Emma fit de même avec August et les deux jeunes femmes se prirent par la main. Le minuscule espace entre elles permit que leurs mains se balancent doucement, mais Emma fut incapable de détacher son regard des yeux chocolats brillants comme deux pépites d'or.

 **« Emma. »** Commença Regina avant de s'arrêter pour sourire. La blonde sourit à son tour et lui serra la main pour l'encourager. **« Emma, en repensant à la façon dont nous nous sommes rencontrées, je me souviens t'avoir dit que ta famille devait être tellement fière de toi. Nous le sommes. Tu es une battante. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment on en est arrivé là. Mais je sais pourquoi. Notre relation est loin d'être conventionnelle, mais ça fonctionne. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ça a été facile- »** Regina s'interrompit. La foule se mit à rire et Emma haussa les épaules. **« Dieu sait que ça n'a pas été facile. Mais ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que pour être avec toi – pour former une famille- ça en valait la peine. »**

 **« Je t'aime. »** Regina prit une grande inspiration, les yeux brillants de larmes. **« Je t'aime tellement.** J **e t'aime quand on se dispute. Je t'aime quand tu es triste. Je t'aime quand tu es de sortie. »** Elle renifla et les larmes roulèrent sur sa joue avant qu'Emma ne les essuie. Regina prit de nouveau la main de la blonde dans la sienne et la posa sur sa poitrine, contre son cœur. **« Tu auras toujours une place ici. Il y aura toujours de l'amour, de l'acceptation, et du soutient. Il y aura de bons et de mauvais jours, mais ce seront des jours passés ensemble. Je suis tellement fière de me tenir près de toi, et je suis consciente de la chance que j'ai d'avoir trouvé une mère merveilleuse pour notre fils, une amie et une épouse. Peu importe ce que la vie mettra au travers de notre chemin, je sais que l'on pourra tout surmonter. »**

Emma ne réalisa pas que c'était cette fois son visage qui était inondé de larmes jusqu'à ce que Regina ne pose sa main sur sa joue et ne les essuie avec son pouce. La blonde lui saisit le poignet et déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Son corps tremblait d'excitation et de surprise. Treize ans étaient passés et Emma n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que Regina la voulait, elle. Mais elle savait. Regina qui veillait tard le soir avec elle parce qu'Emma ne pouvait pas dormir, Regina qui l'appelait en milieu de journée seulement pour savoir comment elle allait, Regina qui se lovait contre elle même après qu'elles se soient disputées à propos de quelque chose de ridicule comme la vaisselle. Emma savait.

 **« Je ne suis pas du genre à pleurer si facilement. »** Se défendit Emma qui passa son petit doigt sous ses yeux, en faisant attention à son maquillage. August chuchota un "oui bien-sûr" et la blonde leva les yeux pour tenter de regagner sa prestance mais ne put détacher son regard de Regina.

 **« Un homme sage m'a dit un jour. »** Commença Emma en jetant un regard en coin à August avec un sourire narquois. **« Qu'il n'y avait pas de bon ou de mauvais moment. Que le temps continuerait de s'écouler que je le veuilles ou non, et qu'il fallait que je crée le bon moment. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes mariés à la seconde où c'est devenu légal. »**

La foule rit une nouvelle fois et Regina hocha la tête.

 **« Si j'ai appris une chose depuis que je suis née, c'est qu'il avait raison. Il faut tenter notre chance. Même lorsque les enjeux sont énormes ou que tout est contre nous. Il suffit d'essayer. La Emma du passé se serait montrée méfiante d'avoir à écrire à une étrangère, mais cette étrangère est devenue mon amie, puis ma meilleure amie, puis ma petite-amie, et maintenant ma femme. Peu importe que ce soit le bon ou le mauvais moment, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai attendu toute ma vie pour avoir une chance de rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi, Regina. »**

Un "aww" collectif commencé par Ruby se répandit dans la foule et fit écho dans la pièce. Emma rougit et Regina gloussa face à son embarras.

 **« Je sais qu'il en est de même pour toi. Regardes-nous. Je te promet de toujours être à tes côtés, même si tu ne peux pas me voir. Je serais ton roc, ta confidente, ton amie et ta femme pendant aussi longtemps que tu me le permettra. Je t'aime, et j'ai hâte de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et notre fils. »**

Comme par enchantement, Henry apparu entre elles et leur tendit les alliances. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent les anneaux et firent câlin à Henry avant de déposer un baiser sur ses joues. Sans se quitter des yeux, elles firent glisser les bagues sur le doigt de l'autre avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

Les invités applaudirent en suivant les épouses ainsi que leurs familles dans les escaliers menant au hall inférieur où les boissons et les hors-d'œuvre étaient servis tandis que les employés s'affairaient à retirer les chaises où avaient eu lieu la cérémonie pour les remplacer par des tables pour le dîner. August fut le second à féliciter le couple, après Henry bien-sûr. Emma, Regina et Henry s'étaient collés les uns aux autres pour un autre câlin dès l'instant où ils eurent descendus les escaliers.

Les photos furent prises. De vieilles amitiés se renouèrent. De nouvelles amitiés furent créées. Emma et Regina n'avaient jamais eu l'air si heureuses. Le photographe emprunta la famille Swan-Mills pour prendre des clichés sur la plage ce qui permit à August de trouver dans la foule d'invités la beauté à l'accent qu'il avait heurté plus tôt.

Marquant un rapide arrêt à l'open bar, il évita de justesse Denise, la petite fille de Neal âgée de trois ans, qui se mit à rire et à courir vers Aliya. Le jeune homme sourit aux deux petites filles qui portaient des robes bleues et dont les cheveux avaient été tressés. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il se souvint que Neal s'était plaint d'avoir de trop gros doigts pour tresser les cheveux de ses filles, mais Tamara l'avait forcé à apprendre.

Atteignant le bar, il tomba nez à nez avec Ruby qui, à en juger par ses yeux, faisait partie des personnes qui avaient commencé à boire. Graham, maintenant délégué au poste de co-Shérif après une crise cardiaque qui l'avait forcé à rester derrière un bureau, demandait déjà un autre verre.

 **« Tu as l'air heureux, Sergent. »** Lança Ruby en lui tapotant l'épaule avant de s'appuyer contre le bar. **« Je vais même te laisser me payer un verre. »**

Il rit et demanda au barman deux rhum coca. **« Tu es déjà saoule ? Il est à peine dix-huit heures. »**

 **« S'il-te-plaît. »** Supplia la serveuse en prenant le dit verre. **« Je veux seulement me donner du courage. »**

 **« Oh. »** Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, intrigué. **« Qui est l'heureux élu ? »**

Un timide "excusez-moi" se fit entendre entre eux. August et Ruby se reculèrent pour laisser se faufiler jusqu'au comptoir une jeune femme à la peau claire et aux cheveux auburn qui commanda au barman un soda. Réalisant sa chance, August sourit et tenta de pencher la tête pour attirer l'attention de la beauté à l'accent, mais elle était déterminée à prendre sa boisson. Quand elle se retourna pour s'en aller, August remarqua que Ruby regardait la jeune femme de la même façon - lui souriant timidement aussi. Les joues de la beauté à l'accent se tintèrent de rouge et elle sourit à son tour.

 **« Non. »** L'avertit immédiatement August.

 **« Quoi ? »** Ruby tourna rapidement la tête vers lui après avoir regardé la jeune femme partir, et réalisa soudainement. **« Non, je penses qu'elle me préfère. »**

 **« On s'est rencontrés quand je suis arrivé. »**

 **« On a parlé pendant un moment et on a aidé Emma et Regina à choisir l'arrangement floral. Tu ne connais même pas son nom ! »** S'exclama Ruby d'un air pétulant.

Avant qu'August ne puisse répondre, un accent familier se fit entendre par dessus la musique.

 **« Ruby ? »** Le jeune hommes ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit non pas une, mais deux beautés à l'accent. Il n'avait pas réalisé que celle qui s'était faufilée entre eux quelques secondes auparavant portait une robe d'un style différent, fluide et bien plus traditionnelle.

Ruby sourit et retourna son attention vers la fleuriste. **« Eh Belle. »**

 **« C'est ma sœur, Lacey. »** Présenta Belle, bien que les yeux de Lacey étaient rivés sur August et que la jeune femme arborait un immense sourire. **« Elle va rester pendant quelques mois pour m'aider moi et mon père à la boutique. »**

Doucement, August et Ruby se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, agréablement surpris. **« Lacey. »** Commença Ruby en poussant légèrement le jeune homme vers elle. **« Je te présente August. »**

Le quatuor s'éloigna du bar et Tina remarqua la lueur machiavélique dans les yeux de Ruby. La professeur d'école secoua la tête et attrapa Kathryn par le bras pour les amener vers le bar. **« Je pensais qu'on s'étaient mises d'accord pour ne pas draguer quelqu'un pendant ce mariage. »**

 **« Ce n'était valable que pour toi. »** Kathryn se pencha sur le comptoir pour commander.

 **« Moi ? »** Demanda Tina, d'un air consterné. **« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »**

 _ **« Las Vegas. »**_

Deux mots qui stoppèrent la jeune femme blonde dans son élan et ses joues se tintèrent de rouge. Elle marmonna quelque chose ce qui fit rire Kathryn et croisa les bras d'un air accusateur. **« Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça va faire bientôt un an que tu as arrêté de voir Oliver. »**

 **« Est-ce que je pourrais être juste célibataire au moins une fois ? »** Kathryn tendit la main sans regarder pour prendre sa boisson seulement pour la retirer vivement après avoir sentit des doigts autour de son verre.

 **« Oh, je suis désolé, Mademoiselle. »** Une voix, profonde et douce avec un léger accent du Sud se fondit en excuses, mais Kathryn y fit à peine attention quand elle vit l'homme, grand, les cheveux courts et qui faisait partie des trois hommes qui portaient leurs uniformes militaires. **« Je pensais que c'était mon verre. »**

Kathryn, malgré son franc parler et sa rapidité d'esprit, resta bouche bée et le jeune militaire mignon sourit timidement, avant de passer une main sur sa nuque. **« Vous avez de bon goûts, Mademoiselle... ? »**

 **« Désolée, Holt, F. »** Répondit Tina en lisant son nom cousu sur la poitrine du jeune homme avant de lui tapoter le bicep d'un air désolé. **« Pas de drague pendant un mariage. »**

Elle prit Kathryn par le bras et plaça son verre dans la main de la brune.

 **« Non, ça ne s'applique qu'à toi ! »** Se plaint Kathryn en regardant par dessus son épaule pour faire la moue.

Elles passèrent devant August, adossé contre un mur et en pleine conversation avec Lacey. La jeune femme avait passé sept mois en Australie avec sa mère, mais voyageait en Europe depuis ses dix-sept ans. Son histoire pouvait rivaliser avec celle d'August. Pendant qu'il s'épanouissait en Thaïlande, elle faisait de la randonnée le long du mur de Berlin. Pendant qu'il s'entraînait dans le désert, elle plongeait du haut d'une falaise et nageait avec les raies manta. August fut immédiatement passionné. Si c'était ce qu'Emma ressentait pour Regina, alors il était prêt à signer.

 **« Oncle August ! »** Henry, presque aussi grand que lui, passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme en guise de salutation. Lacey, sentant que leur discussion était momentanément interrompue, pencha gracieusement la tête et s'éclipsa. **« Mes mamans t'auraient tué si tu avais été en retard. »**

August attrapa une flute de champagne sur le plateau que tenait un des serveurs et haussa les épaules. **« Le mariage se serait déroulé avec ou sans moi. »**

 **« Oui, mais elles te l'aurais rappelé jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »** Le garçon tendit le bras pour prendre à son tour une flute de champagne, mais August fut plus rapide et entraîna Henry loin de tout alcool.

 **« Bien essayé. »** Le taquina le jeune homme.

 **« Juste un ? »**

August considéra sa demande pendant un long moment, son regard passant de son propre verre au visage plein d'espoir d'Henry avant de secouer la tête. **« Je tiens à la vie. »**

 **« Elles ne le sauront pas. »** Rétorqua l'adolescent avec une petite voix. **« Elles sont encore en pleine séance photo. »**

August gloussa et entraîna Henry plus loin, murmurant quelque chose sur quand il venait d'avoir seize ans quand Ruby, séparée de Belle pour animer la soirée, tapota le micro placé sur le podium à côté de la table principale près de la fenêtre donnant vue sur la plage et convia les invités à regagner leurs places.

Emma et Regina n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

* * *

 **« Nerveuse ? »**

 **« Excitée. »**

Regina pressa son front contre celui d'Emma tandis que la lumière des escaliers dessinait leurs ombres. Des mèches de cheveux s'étaient échappées de son chignon, le bas de sa robe était tacheté de sable et de poussière après leur promenade sur la plage, et elle était presque certaine d'avoir un caillou dans sa chaussure, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait cru que ce jour ne serait qu'un spectacle, permettant à leurs amis et familles de les voir se marier, mais sourire à Emma, marcher le long de l'allée à ses côtés, l' _épouser_ , lui avait fait réaliser ce que tout ça pouvait représenter.

 **« Moi aussi. »** Murmura Regina contre ses lèvres roses. Elle se recula et entraîna la blonde à l'intérieur. La voir à l'entrée de la pièce avec un sourire si grand que ses propres joues lui faisaient mal, lui donna des papillons dans l'estomac. Ils volaient si vite qu'elle aurait pu jurer qu'ils pourraient la faire s'envoler pour rejoindre Emma. **« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais radieuse ? »**

 **« Radieuse, non. »** Admit Emma, espiègle. **« Belle. Magnifique. Bien que mon préféré reste Délicieuse. »**

Regina gloussa tandis qu'Emma se lovait contre son cou, le parsemant ça et là de baisers avant d'entourer les épaules de la brune de ses bras. Elles entendirent Ruby annoncer leur arrivée et leurs invités applaudirent au rythme de la musique, mais Regina était presque certaine qu'elle pouvait renoncer à l'idée d'être une hôtesse parfaite pendant un moment si elle pouvait se relaxer dans les bras de sa femme.

 **« Prête, Madame Swan-Mills ? »** Murmura Emma contre la joue de la brune.

Regina acquiesça et posa ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma. **« Prête, Madame Swan-Mills. »**

Ensemble, elles montèrent les escaliers lorsque Ruby annonça **« Laissez-moi vous présenter Madame et Madame Swan-Mills ! »** Les invités acclamèrent les deux jeunes femmes et Regina faillit rougir face à leur enthousiasme.

Elle n'avait pas réellement prêté attention à la salle lorsqu'elle avait monté les escaliers une heure auparavant. Peut-être était-ce les murs décorés de lanternes en papiers pourpres et rouges ou les invités eux-mêmes, debout à leurs tables disposées autour de la piste de danse, mais Regina sentit une multitude d'émotions la submerger. Enfants, elle et Kat avaient passé des nuits entières à planifier le mariage idéal. Une grande cérémonie. Des sculptures de glace. Un lâché de colombes lorsqu'elles sortiraient de l'église. Ça avait été son rêve. Mais ce mariage célébré dans un pavillon surplombant l'océan avec leurs familles et les amis qu'elles s'étaient fait au fil des années était tout simplement _parfait_.

Alors qu'elles entraient dans la pièce principale, leurs bras passés autour de la taille de l'autre, Regina sourit quand les membres de l'ancienne unité d'Emma les arrêtèrent, mains levées pour un high-five.

 **« Bon travail, Swan ! »** Emma sourit à son tour et se pencha vers Regina pour lui prendre la main.

Regina sourit au jeune homme en essayant de mettre un nom sur son visage quand l'homme d'origine Argentine à côté de lui se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer une phrase qu'elle comprit à peine. **« Cuidar de ella. »**

Regina parut surprise pendant un instant, mais en voyant la fierté sur son visage stoïque, elle acquiesça et murmura. **« Si, se** **ñ** **or. »**

Elle avança en entraînant Emma quand la blonde parut confuse par sa brève conversation, mais alors qu'elles faisaient signe et souriaient à leurs invités -le directeur du centre d'accueil pour jeunes où Emma avait séjourné, Mary Margaret Nolan (enceinte et sans David), Alicia Stevens et le Docteur Caleb Mitchell, Jefferson et Paige Hatter, Robin et Rolan Locksley, Marco Borelli et Gwen du Lac -elle oublia cet échange et elles arrivèrent au centre de la piste de danse. Pendant une brève seconde, Emma eut l'air incertaine, les yeux rivés sur le sol, mais lorsque les notes d'une chanson familière d'Aerosmith se firent entendre au travers des enceintes, la blonde releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres et attira Regina vers elle.

 **« Cette chanson me fait penser à toi. »** Taquina la brune tandis qu'elles commençaient à danser.

 **« Sans la mort j'espère. »**

 **« Évidemment. »**

Elles rirent, front contre front, et valsèrent jusqu'à la fin du premier couplet avant qu'Emma n'attrape soudainement Regina par la taille et ne la soulève pendant le refrain. Regina cria de surprise et s'agrippa au cou d'Emma mais la bonde la tenait fermement. Regina entendit les applaudissements de la foule mais tout ce sur quoi elle put se concentrer fut à quel point Emma était envoutante. Lorsque la blonde la fit virevolter en la reposant délicatement, Regina laissa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. **« Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? »**

 **« Kathryn m'a peut-être présentée au professeur de danse qu'elle a été voir pour son mariage. »** Expliqua Emma en haussant les épaules et en caressant le dos nu de Regina.

 **« Rappelles-moi de la remercier. »**

Emma gloussa et mena la danse, guidant Regina sur la piste. Quand le refrain se fit de nouveau entendre, la blonde leva leurs bras et fit tourner Regina de façon à ce que son dos soit collé contre sa poitrine. Regina rit en repensant à toutes les fois où elles avaient dansé dans cette position au manoir. Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de sa femme et caressa la prothèse posée sur sa hanche. Emma avait juré ne rien pouvoir ressentir avec sa prothèse, mais quand Regina sentit le souffle saccadé de la blonde contre son cou, elle en douta.

 **" _I just want to hold you close_ \- " **_(_ _Je veux seulement te serrer contre moi-)_

Regina éclata de rire.

 ** _"_ _I fell your heart so close to mine._ _"_ (** _Je sens ton cœur si près du mien._ _)_

Alors que le rythme s'accélérait, Regina sentit les mains d'Emma se poser sur sa taille et la faire tourner avant de la soulever dans les airs une nouvelle fois et de la faire valser jusqu'au refrain. Le sourire satisfait d'Emma s'agrandit quand elle reposa Regina.

 **« Quand est-ce que tu t'es entraînée ? »** Demanda Regina, réellement intriguée, les mains croisées derrière la nuque de la blonde, tout en continuant à danser.

Emma haussa timidement les épaules et approcha son visage de celui de la brune jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres ne séparent leurs lèvres. **« Je suis tellement heureuse. »** Murmura la blonde dans un souffle.

Regina la tint plus fermement et leva le menton pour déposer un baisser sur chacune des paupières d'Emma avant d'embrasser ses lèvres. **« Je m'assurerai que tu le sois tous les jours. »** Promit-elle.

 **« Même quand ce sera compliqué ? »** Demanda rapidement Emma.

 **« Même quand ce sera compliqué. »** Promit Regina.

 **« Je t'aime. »** Souffla Emma. **« Est-ce que je te l'ai déjà dit ? »**

 **« Hmm, je ne suis pas sûre... »** Pouffa Regina pour la taquiner.

 **« Je t'aime. »** Ni Emma, ni Regina n'eut besoin d'entendre le tintement des verres pour joindre leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Soufflant de bonheur contre Emma, Regina ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans ses bras, leurs lèvres se séparant uniquement pour se retrouver. C'était doux, et méthodique, et intense, et bon, ça la motivait, lui remontait le moral et lui donnait le sentiment qu'elles pourraient tout affronter. Les treize dernières années avaient été un tourbillon d'émotions, et pourtant, Regina avait hâte de voir ce que les soixante prochaines années leur promettaient. Elles avaient tout le temps de le découvrir. Elles étaient ensemble. _Enfin_.

 **FIN**

* * *

 *** Trinidadienne : Habitant des Trinité-et-Tobago, état d'Amérique du Sud.**

 *** Moires : Les Moires sont les déesses de la destinées.**

 **La chanson d'Aerosmith s'intitule _I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing._**

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Ainsi s'achève cette histoire. Alors ? Cette fin vous a-t-elle satisfaits ? Dites-nous tout, on veut absolument avoir vos avis.**

 **Pour tout ceux qui se poseraient la question, nous n'avons d'autres traductions de prévues et rien ne dit que l'on continuera (du moins pas pour Once Upon A Time). Cependant, si vous avez des histoires dont vous voulez absolument une traduction, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en commentaires, et nous y réfléchirons.**

 **On vous fait de gros bisous et merci encore de nous avoir suivies dans cette belle aventure !**


End file.
